365 days
by Sydney8201
Summary: Quand Castiel rencontre Dean par hasard sur un toit, il est sur le point de sauter. Fatigué par une vie sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle, il ne voit plus aucune raison de se battre. Mais Dean lui propose un marché incroyable. Une année pour faire tout ce dont il ne se croyait pas capable. Une année pour apprendre à aimer la vie. Une année qui changera tout pour eux deux. DESTIEL.
1. Rencontre

**Bonjour ou rebonjour d'ailleurs,**

 **C'est calme ce matin au boulot alors je ne peux pas résister ... je poste le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire.**

 **Comme je vous l'ai dit à la fin de Bodyguard, elle est différente et cette fois, c'est Castiel qui a le plus de problèmes à régler et Dean qui vole à son secours.**

 **Cette histoire m'a été inspirée après avoir vu le film Up and Down avec notamment Aaron Paul où 4 personnes se retrouvent sur le même toit un soir, prêtes à sauter. Elles décident alors de se laisser un an pour trouver une raison de vivre et de se redonner rendez vous sur le même toit s'ils ne réussissent pas.**

 **Je tiens ici à préciser que j'ai voulu cette histoire légère et drôle mais qu'elle traite d'un sujet grave puisqu'elle traite du suicide. Ce n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère et ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu transmettre comme message. Le suicide est grave. La dépression également. Cette histoire n'est en aucun cas un moyen pour moi de me moquer des gens qui traversent de telles difficultés.**

 **Ceci étant dit, j'ai inclus dans mon histoire le personnage de Jesse Pinkman. Il s'agit du personnage de la série Breaking Bad (que je vous conseille vivement d'ailleurs). J'ai repris le passé du personnage et l'histoire se situe après la fin de la série Breaking Bad. Je ne l'ai pas noté en Crossover puisqu'aucun autre personnage de la série n'apparaît dans mon histoire. Je ne pense que vous avez besoin de connaître la série pour lire mon histoire mais si vous avez des questions, je suis là pour vous répondre. Enfin, dernière précision, le personnage de Jesse Pinkman est interprété par Aaron Paul donc si vous voulez voir à quoi il ressemble, tapez son nom sur Google !**

 **Bien, je crois en avoir assez dit ! Place au chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **Bonne journée et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Victim d'Avenged Sevenfold**

 **PS : dernière précision, ma liste de lecture pour cette histoire est volontairement uniquement composée de chansons qui pourraient être issues de la playlist de Dean Winchester (et qui d'ailleurs sortent toutes de la mienne puisqu'on a les mêmes goûts)**

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre**

 _« Le suicide, ce n'est pas vouloir mourir, c'est vouloir disparaître »_

 _Georges Perros_

En matière de première rencontre, Castiel avait tout connu. Ou du moins, il estimait avoir fait le tour de la question durant les trente premières années de sa vie.

Il y avait les premières rencontrés enthousiasmantes qui nous donnaient envie de revoir la personne. D'en apprendre plus sur elle. De la découvrir. Jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse par être déçu inévitablement. Que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, la fin était sans cesse prévisible. On finissait par rompre tout contact et par oublier. Ou tenter d'oublier dans le cas de Castiel.

Il y avait les premières rencontres décevantes d'entrée. Celles qu'on savait être les prémices d'une catastrophe ou d'un moment gênant. Celles qu'on aurait aimées éviter. Elles étaient difficiles bien souvent mais moins que la première catégorique. La déception était immédiate et on ne ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Il y avait enfin les premières rencontres explosives. Celles qui se terminaient forcément par une nuit de sexe incroyable ou par une dispute. Celles qui étaient chargées d'électricité dès les premières secondes. Elles étaient plus rares mais laissaient bien souvent des traces profondes. Elles étaient un moyen d'évacuer les tensions et de prendre une bonne bouffée d'oxygène.

Mais aucune de ses catégorie ne définissait correctement le moment où Castiel Novak, trentenaire banal et désabusé, rencontra Dean Winchester, un homme de cinq ans son cadet, qui avait choisi de brûler la vie par les deux bouts et de ne pas se poser la moindre question.

Ils étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Les exacts opposés. Et pourtant, cette rencontre allait changer la vie de Castiel sans qu'il ne le sache à la première seconde.

Tout commença le soir où, fatigué par son travail qui ne lui donnait aucune satisfaction et agressé par son propre chat en tentant de le nourrir, Castiel prit une décision radicale et foncièrement stupide.

Il sortit de son petit appartement triste et vide de toute décoration, une veste sur le dos et en laissant derrière lui son téléphone et ses papiers d'identité, fatigué de vivre une vie qui n'était en rien ce qu'il avait imaginé étant enfant.

Il remonta les rues de New York, sa ville d'adoption, lui le garçon qui avait grandi à la campagne, sans réel but et sans destination en tête.

Il faisait nuit et il faisait froid. Mais Castiel était occupé à observer les gens autour de lui. Il se demandait combien connaissaient les mêmes problèmes que lui. Combien avaient la sensation que la vie leur échappait. Qu'ils n'avaient aucune maîtrise sur les événements. Aucun contrôle sur ce qui se passait.

Castiel traînait ce sentiment depuis de nombreuses années à présent. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la compagnie pour laquelle il travaillait et avait accepté un poste au service clientèle. Il passait ses journées au téléphone à se faire reprocher tout ce qui ne fonctionnait pas sans pouvoir apporter la moindre solution. Il était enfermé entre trois cloisons dans un espace voulu ouvert et conviviale. Il n'aimait pas son travail. Il n'aimait pas ses collègues. Et il n'aimait pas son patron.

Il avait toujours rêvé de faire autre chose de sa vie. Écrire avait longtemps été une de ses passions. Il avait entamé un roman. Puis deux. Trois. Et les avait tous abandonnés. Il avait des factures à payer et n'avait pas vraiment eu d'autre choix. Le marché du travail était difficile pour quelqu'un qui avait un diplôme en littérature et qui refusait catégoriquement d'enseigner.

Castiel n'aimait pas les gens. Il les trouvait pour la plupart inintéressant, stupide et ennuyeux. Il ne s'en cachait pas et ne tissait aucun lien durable. Il avait des connaissances mais pas d'amis. C'était peut être une partie de son problème.

Grandir entouré de sept frères et sœurs l'avait poussé à se renfermer sur lui même. A tenter de disparaître. Il n'était pas agoraphobe comme sa mère l'avait pensé. Juste un solitaire.

Son homosexualité, dont il avait pris conscience très tôt, était peut être un frein à sa vie sociale. Il avait grandi dans une famille extrêmement catholique qui ne l'aurait pas acceptée. Ils ne l'auraient pas rejeté mais l'auraient traité différemment après. Cela ne l'avait sans doute pas aidé à s'assumer. Il n'avait pas rencontré d'autres personnes dans sa situation, n'en avait pas fait une force et avait fini par déménager le plus loin possible de sa famille pour ne plus avoir à les voir.

New York n'avait rien changé à ce qu'il ressentait. La ville était immense et sans doute très excitante pour quiconque habitait là. Il y avait tout pour mener une vie sociale riche et remplie. Culturellement parlant, elle était idéale. Mais Castiel n'aimait pas le théâtre. Il n'aimait pas le cinéma. Et il détestait la foule plus que tout au monde.

Sa vie se résumait en fin de compte à son travail, son appartement et son chat qui le détestait cordialement. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire. Pas de quoi en faire un roman.

Les seuls moments où Castiel dérogeait à sa routine étaient ceux où il ressentait un besoin physique qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire seul. Ce n'était pas nécessairement fréquent mais cela lui arrivait parfois. Il sortait alors pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Le sexe lui apportait alors une satisfaction évidente. Mais elle était seulement physique. Jamais émotionnelle. Pas d'engagements. Pas de relation sérieuse. Juste du sexe.

Castiel pensait pouvoir survivre ainsi jusqu'à s'éteindre. Mais il était fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Non. Il voulait juste disparaître. S'effacer de l'équation pour laisser le monde continuer à tourner sans que personne ne se soucie de lui. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose de toute façon. Personne ne l'appelait jamais.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Castiel se trouva au pied d'un immeuble désaffecté qui avait autrefois accueilli des bureaux classieux. Il poussa la porte qui n'était plus fermée depuis que l'entreprise avait déposé le bilan et grimpa au dernier étage sans hésiter.

Une fois sur le toit, il observa les lieux une seconde. Tout était désert et triste. Un peu comme sa vie. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver d'endroit plus idéal pour en finir.

Il s'approcha du rebord. Il n'avait pas laissé de mot avant de quitter son appartement. Il avait toutefois rempli la gamelle de son chat. Cela devrait suffire jusqu'à ce quelqu'un le récupère. Cet animal était démoniaque mais il ne méritait pas de mourir de faim. Il serait sans doute plus sympathique avec son nouveau propriétaire. Castiel était sans doute responsable de la haine qu'il lui vouait.

Une fois devant le muret qui le séparait du vide, il prit une grande inspiration et grimpa dessus. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil en contrebas. L'immeuble était haut. Il ne pouvait pas survivre à la chute. On retrouverait son corps brisé sur le trottoir. Castiel était désolé pour ceux qui auraient à assister à ce spectacle. Mais il n'aurait pas à s'en soucier longtemps.

Le jeune homme avait souvent entendu dire que les gens qui sautaient ainsi finissaient par regretter leur choix. Que les gens qui tentaient de se suicider s'apercevaient qu'ils souhaitaient vivre une fois leur geste accompli. Du moins, c'était ce que les rares survivants disaient après. Mais dans son cas, il en doutait. Il était trop fatigué par tout ce qui l'entourait et tout ce qu'il faisait quotidiennement. Il était grand temps d'y mettre un terme.

Le vent soufflait autour de lui. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il allait donc devoir sauter. Castiel étira ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et ferma les yeux. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Vous allez sauter ?

La voix dans son dos le fit sursauter et il manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Il vacilla une seconde avant de faire volte face pour voir qui s'était adressé à lui. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il voit clairement les traits de l'inconnu sur le toit mais il devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas déjà couru dans sa direction semblait signifier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de l'empêcher de le faire. Peut être même était il là pour la même raison.

\- Je ne veux pas vous forcer à vous dépêcher … je suis juste curieux, ajouta l'homme en s'approchant de lui.

Castiel le suivit des yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait la sensation d'avoir basculé dans une dimension étrange où le suicide n'était plus quelque chose qu'on tentait d'empêcher. Ou les gens faisaient la queue pour sauter du même toit.

\- Je vais juste m'asseoir et attendre alors. Prenez votre temps.

Une fois à son niveau, l'homme s'assit sur le muret, juste à la droite de Castiel. Ce dernier pouvait le voir clairement à présent. Il était jeune, sans doute un peu plus jeune que lui, et séduisant. Il avait les cheveux châtains foncés courts et un visage qui ne semblait souffrir d'aucun défaut. Ses yeux étaient verts et sa bouche épaisse et pulpeuse. Il avait des traits étrangement féminins que sa mâchoire carrée ne faisait que souligner et mettre un peu plus encore en avant. Il portait un jean usé et une veste à capuche qui semblait trois taille trop grande. Dans ses mains, il tenait ce qui ressemblait à une cigarette mais n'en était probablement pas une.

\- A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas avoir un public pour … enfin … je suis un peu gêné de sauter avec vous pour regarder, confia finalement Castiel, conscient de l'absurdité de ses propos.

Le jeune homme à côté de lui leva la tête dans sa direction et Castiel aperçut alors un piercing dans le coin gauche de sa bouche. Il y avait également des tatouages qui recouvraient son cou. Son joint était entre ses lèvres mais il ne l'avait toujours pas allumé.

\- Je peux tourner le dos si ça vous arrange, proposa t-il.

Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la situation. Il ne semblait pas déstabilisé d'être assis à côté d'un homme suicidaire. Il n'allait visiblement rien tenter pour l'en empêcher. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu énervé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de sa présence ici s'il n'était pas venu pour l'aider.

\- Vous pourriez aussi … je ne sais pas moi … aller fumer ailleurs, répliqua t-il en descendant du muret.

Il ne s'en éloigna toutefois pas. Il n'avait pas encore abandonné son projet mais refusait de faire quoi que ce soit en présence de cet homme. Le suicide devait être quelque chose de privé.

\- Peut être oui, concéda l'inconnu avant d'allumer son joint. Mais j'aime la vue ici et puis … sauf si vous êtes le propriétaire des lieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi je partirais.

\- Vous êtes venu sauter ?

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il posait la question. Il se fichait pas mal de la vie de cet homme. Il se fichait de savoir s'il était suicidaire ou non. Ce n'était pas son problème. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir son arrivée comme un signe. Il n'était simplement pas sûr de savoir encore un signe de quoi.

\- Non, je ne pense pas mais hé … je déteste faire des projets. Je vis les choses au jour le jour. Peut être qu'un jour je sauterais. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, ça va.

C'était la chose la plus étrange et déstabilisante que Castiel ait entendu de sa vie. On ne décidait pas de se suicider sur un coup de tête. C'était quelque chose de mûrement réfléchi. Ou du moins, ça devait l'être. Mais Castiel était sans doute mal placé pour tenir de tels propos. Il n'avait pas su qu'il prévoyait de sauter avant de se trouver au pied de l'immeuble.

\- Mais si vous, vous voulez le faire, je ne vous en empêche pas. Je peux comprendre … enfin, vous devez avoir de bonnes raisons pour avoir pris une telle décision non ? Votre vie doit craindre sacrément.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme. Il ne sauterait pas ce soir. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr d'avoir « de bonnes raisons » de le faire. Il était juste fatigué.

\- Elle craint pas mal oui, concéda t-il en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds.

\- Ok, dites moi en quoi ?

Castiel n'avait pas envie de répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de lui. Et encore moins à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était en train de fumer de la drogue sous son nez. Sans se soucier qu'il puisse être de la police. Cet homme était étrange.

\- Je déteste mon travail, confia t-il alors malgré lui.

Il fut surpris d'entendre sa propre voix et se força à fermer la bouche pour ne pas en dire plus. A côté de lui, son compagnon expira lentement la fumée de son joint par le nez. Castiel la suivit des yeux, fasciné.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne raison … vous pouvez en changer, asséna l'homme.

\- Mon chat m'a mordu, tenta t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin que son compagnon comprenne qu'il n'était pas là sur un coup de tête.

Même si c'était le cas très probablement. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'obligation de le dire.

\- Faites le piquer … ou donnez le à un refuge et prenez en un autre. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'immuable.

Castiel savait bien qu'il était totalement stupide. Il était totalement incapable de justifier sa décision et il savait bien que son compagnon devait l'avoir deviner.

\- Mais je ne vous juge pas hein ? Je suis le roi des mauvaises décisions. Je sais qu'on ne peut parfois pas s'en empêcher.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'êtes pas là pour sauter ? Parce qu'à la façon que vous avez de parler, je n'ai pas l'impression que votre vie craint moins que la mienne.

Son compagnon ricana une seconde avant de finir son joint lentement. Il l'écrasa ensuite du bout du pied puis appuya ses mains sur le muret pour se pencher en arrière et lever le visage vers le ciel étoilé.

\- Oh mais ma vie craint … juste pas assez pour faire le grand saut … sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr.

Castiel ricana à son tour, surpris d'être amusé par cet inconnu. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de parler avec les gens. Il ne voulait pas tisser de liens. Mais il se sentait étrangement à l'aise avec cet homme. Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux sur un toit désert en plein milieu de la nuit. Cela leur faisait un point commun.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel, lâcha t-il alors.

Il lui semblait logique de donner son nom à cet homme après avoir manqué de sauter sous ses yeux. Ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Ce n'était donc pas vraiment important.

\- Un prénom pareil, c'est une bonne raison de se tuer, plaisanta son compagnon. Et je suis Dean.

Castiel secoua la tête en détournant les yeux de son compagnon. Il avait souvent entendu les gens qu'il rencontrait lui dire que son prénom n'était pas commun. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup lui même. Mais ses parents avaient tenu à donner à tous leurs enfants un prénom d'ange. Il y en avait sans doute des plus faciles à porter. Au moins, il avait échappé à Lucifer.

\- Vous venez souvent ici ? Demanda alors Castiel.

C'était une parodie de première rencontre dont l'ironie n'échappait pas à Castiel. C'était le genre de question qu'on posait dans un bar à quelqu'un qu'on tentait de séduire. Mais lui la posait sur un toit dont il avait prévu de sauter à un homme visiblement couvert de tatouages qui venait tout juste de fumer de la drogue sous son nez. Sa vie ne pouvait pas devenir plus bizarre.

\- Parfois oui. Il n'y a personne en général et j'aime l'endroit. Je sais pas, c'est … c'est un peu comme un refuge pour moi. Allez comprendre … je suis bizarre.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean était effectivement quelqu'un d'étrange. Mais il l'était lui aussi. Cela leur faisait un deuxième point commun.

\- Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous pourriez un jour envisager de sauter. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire … il faut une bonne raison n'est ce pas ?

\- Ça m'arrive d'y penser en effet. Je n'ai pas vraiment de raison … je veux dire. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance particulièrement difficile. J'aime mon travail. Et aucun chat ne m'a mordu récemment. Je suis allergique de toute façon. C'est juste … parfois ma vie est … insignifiante vous voyez ? Juste … je suis un pion de plus et parce que je n'ai pas grand chose à donner, je préfère encore ne pas être là. Pourquoi vivre dans ce monde si on n'y a pas sa place ?

Devant le silence de Castiel, Dean s'empressa d'enchaîner.

\- Mais je ne suis pas dépressif. Juste fatigué … las est le bon mot je pense.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il ressentait plus ou moins la même chose. Mais de toute évidence, Dean semblait plus enclin à se raccrocher à la vie. Il devait peut être suivre son exemple. Et n'avoir recours au suicide que s'il ne trouvait vraiment rien d'utile à faire. Rien d'excitant à vivre.

\- Vous aimez votre métier ? Vous avez de la chance, commenta t-il en repensant à son bureau et à son téléphone.

Dean tira alors sur le col de sa veste et de son tee shirt révélant plus de tatouages encore le long de son sternum. Il semblait réellement en être totalement recouvert. Castiel n'était pas un grand fan des tatouages. Il ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de se recouvrir d'encre de façon permanente. Mais il supposait qu'il était mauvais juge. Il ne trouvait d'intérêt à rien depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis tatoueur, expliqua alors Dean. Perceur aussi parfois. Mais ce que j'aime avant tout, c'est dessiner. Et comme je ne peux pas travailler pour Pixar ou Disney, je me contente de le faire pour des clients. Mon sponsor m'encourage à tenter ma chance dans le domaine de l'animation mais … je crois qu'il a un peu trop confiance en mon maigre talent.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en entendant le mot « sponsor ». Il voyait clairement ce que cela signifiait. Mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir poser la question. Ce n'était probablement pas un sujet que Dean souhaitait aborder avec un inconnu.

\- Sponsor comme ? Laissa t-il toutefois échapper une nouvelle fois malgré lui.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert sombre que de petites tâches dorées soulignaient à la perfection. Il était réellement séduisant.

\- Sponsor comme sponsor. Je suis accroc à la drogue et un ancien alcoolique. Je vais à ces réunions pour en parler et j'ai un sponsor. Jesse. C'est un ancien drogué lui aussi. Il est cool.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que vos réunions sont très efficaces, déclara Castiel en repensant au joint que Dean avait fumé devant lui.

Le jeune homme éclata alors de rire et ne put pas parler pendant de longues minutes. Quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, il se frotta le visage puis soupira longuement.

\- Et bien je ne bois plus donc c'est déjà ça. Mais la drogue c'est … vous n'êtes pas de la police hein ? Parce que ce serait bien ma chance de tomber sur un type des stup et de confesser mon addiction devant lui sans m'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne suis pas de la police, assura Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant de détourner les yeux et de regarder à nouveau le ciel. Il sembla fasciné une seconde par ce qu'il voyait. Castiel n'y trouvait quant à lui aucun intérêt. Mais une nouvelle fois, rien ne le passionnait vraiment. Pas comme l'écriture. Et cela faisait un moment maintenant qu'il n'avait plus tenté d'écrire quoi que ce soit.

\- La drogue c'est … c'est comme s'échapper de son corps. C'est comme voler quelque part au dessus de soi et ne plus se soucier de rien. Et je veux dire … c'est mal, je le sais. Et personne ne devrait faire ce que je fais … surtout pas les jeunes mais … je n'ai jamais réellement réussi à m'en passer. J'aime la sensation que ça me procure. Et puis je ne consomme rien de très dangereux. Pas de cocaïne ou d'héroïne. Juste un peu d'herbe et parfois de la meth. De l'ecstasy aussi.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

Castiel était réellement surpris que son compagnon se confie ainsi à lui. Il ne le connaissait pas. Et il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il n'allait pas le juger. Lui faire des reproches. Pourtant, il lui parlait comme on pourrait le faire avec un psychologue. Ou un ami.

\- Vous m'avez posé la question, déclara alors Dean le plus sérieusement du monde.

C'était d'une logique sans faille. Mais également totalement et profondément ridicule. Personne ne se montrait aussi honnête simplement parce qu'on leur avait posé une question. Dean était quelqu'un qui ne ressemblait à personne. Il était déstabilisant. Mais Castiel était également fasciné par son honnêteté et sa façon de dire les choses telles qu'elles lui passaient par la tête.

\- Peut être oui mais on ne se connaît pas, rappela Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Justement, c'est plus simple. Je ne peux pas en parler à mes collègues parce qu'ils me hurleraient dessus. Je ne peux pas l'évoquer avec mon frère parce qu'il débarquerait dans la seconde et ne me laisserait plus tranquille. Et je ne peux pas le dire à Jesse ou il penserait qu'il a échoué. Le dire à un inconnu c'est sans risque. On ne se reverra probablement jamais et vous m'aurez oublié d'ici demain.

Castiel en doutait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Dean et il était presque sûr qu'il se souviendrait de lui. Mais il refusait de le lui dire. Ca ressemblait bien trop à un engagement. De surcroît, il y avait quelque chose que son compagnon lui avait dit et qui l'avait surpris.

\- Vous avez un frère ?

Dean se passa à nouveau les mains sur le visage et Castiel remarqua alors qu'elles étaient également recouvertes de tatouage. Il y avait une fleur sur la gauche et plusieurs lettres sur la droite. Il n'avait pas fait attention jusque là. Seuls ses doigts étaient libres de tout dessin. Ils étaient longs et élégants. Dean portait un anneau en argent à l'annulaire droit. Une alliance. Mais qui ne lui appartenait visiblement pas. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Sa présence à sa main expliquait peut être en partie la souffrance qui était évidente chez lui.

\- J'ai un frère oui … Sammy … Sam, un petit génie. Quoique petit ne s'applique plus vraiment à lui depuis qu'il avoisine les deux mètres mais il reste mon petit frère … il a quatre ans de moins que moi. Et il est réellement très intelligent.

Castiel devinait l'affection de Dean dans la façon qu'il avait de parler de son frère. Il était évident qu'il l'aimait énormément. C'était étrange d'entendre ce genre de propos dans la bouche d'une personne qui évoquait le suicide aussi franchement.

\- Vous êtes proches ? Demanda alors Castiel qui souhaitait en savoir plus.

Dean sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et prit le temps d'en allumer une. Cette fois, il s'agissait de tabac ordinaire. Castiel était soulagé. Même si l'odeur lui déplaisait fortement. Il ne comprenait pas l'attrait de la cigarette. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se détruire la santé ainsi. Bien sûr, une nouvelle fois, il avait pour projet de sauter de cet immeuble. Fumer était une forme de suicide. La mort était simplement plus lente.

\- On peut dire qu'on l'est oui. Enfin, je veux dire … quand on était gosses, on était inséparables. Et puis, Sam est parti en Californie pour faire ses études de droit à Stanford et je suis resté au Kansas … quand je suis venu ici, on … disons que je refuse de prendre l'avion et qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de s'acheter un billet souvent. Il y a la totalité des États Unis entre nous mais on se parle régulièrement au téléphone.

Il y avait un peu de regret dans la voix de Dean. De toute évidence, la distance qui existait entre son frère et lui lui pesait beaucoup. Peut être aurait il été judicieux pour lui de tenter sa chance en Californie. De se rapprocher de son frère pour avoir enfin l'impression que sa vie avait un sens. Il refusait toutefois de le lui conseiller. Il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous … ce que tu te … je peux te dire tu ? C'est plus simple.

Dean ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de répondre par « oui » ou par « non » et enchaîna aussitôt après avoir tiré une bouffée de sa cigarette.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis … pourquoi ce garçon qui a visiblement un frère qu'il aime et qui l'aime songe t-il au suicide ? C'est sans doute bizarre mais … j'ai quasiment élevé Sam et il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Aujourd'hui, je ne pense plus avoir grand chose à lui apporter et … il n'a plus besoin de moi.

Castiel avait envie de protester. Il doutait que le frère de son compagnon verrait la chose de cet œil. Il serait probablement bouleversé par la mort de Dean. Mais il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Et le soulever risquait de faire fuir le jeune homme. Castiel appréciait la conversation qu'ils avaient ensemble. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se termine pour le moment.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'en ai suffisamment dit sur moi. Je dois commencer à t'ennuyer et … je t'ai interrompu alors peut être que je devrais filer. Tu vas sauter quand je serais parti ?

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il était monté sur ce toit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La décision de sauter s'était imposée d'elle même à lui. Il avait grimpé sur le muret sur un coup de tête. Il ne se voyait pas recommencer. Il ne s'imaginait pas sauter après le départ de Dean. Ce n'était simplement plus le bon moment.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que je le ferais, répondit il sincèrement.

Dean jeta alors le mégot de sa cigarette droit devant lui et se leva du muret en un bond. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie avant de faire volte face et de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Ok tant mieux parce que je viens d'avoir une idée brillante !

Castiel fronça les sourcils surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de son compagnon. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement déstabilisant chez Dean.

\- Oh, lança t-il un peu bêtement parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Oui, c'est … ok … quelles étaient les chances que je vienne sur ce toit au moment même où tu t'apprêtais à sauter ? Je veux dire honnêtement … selon toi.

Castiel n'était pas forcément très doué pour les statistiques. Et il ne voyait pas du tout où Dean voulait en venir. Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules et d'aller au plus simple.

\- Elle étaient faibles je suppose, concéda t-il.

Dean hocha la tête en pointant un indexe dans sa direction.

\- Elles étaient minimes et en conséquence, je pense qu'il s'agit là d'un signe.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en l'entendant. Il n'était plus croyant. Il avait perdu la foi. Et il trouvait la théorie de Dean un peu ridicule. Mais il était amusé. Et cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis un moment maintenant. Il aurait été idiot de chasser son compagnon simplement parce qu'il ne partageait pas son avis. Il avait envie d'en entendre plus.

\- Je ne crois pas à tout ça, expliqua t-il toutefois.

Dean leva les mains au ciel en souriant largement. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement juvénile chez lui quand il souriait de la sorte. Il semblait bien plus jeune brusquement.

\- Moi non plus et c'est justement ça qui est dingue ! Mais pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai envie de voir un signe dans quelque chose qui s'apparente certainement plus à une coïncidence qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et donc je veux te proposer quelque chose.

Castiel fit signe à Dean de poursuivre. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire en réponse à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La théorie de son compagnon était plaisante. Même si elle était un peu stupide et naïve.

\- On va se laisser un an … une année entière et ensuite, dans trois cent soixante cinq jours exactement, on se retrouvera ici. Si on veut toujours en finir, alors on sautera. Et si l'un de nous deux a changé d'avis, il n'aura pas le droit de tenter de convaincre l'autre de renoncer ok ? On s'engage sur ce point. Un an et ensuite on prend notre décision.

Castiel ne comprenait pas ce que cela pourrait changer à sa vision des choses. Cela faisait maintenant presque trente ans qu'il ne voyait aucun sens à sa vie. Qu'il avait la sensation d'évoluer en marge du reste des gens. Une année de plus ne ferait pas de miracles. Ce serait juste trois cent soixante cinq jours de torture en plus. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y résister.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'une année changera à ce que je ressens et … à ce que tu ressens aussi apparemment !

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et regarda durant de longues secondes le toit autour de lui. Il hocha ensuite la tête, haussa les épaules puis reporta son attention sur Castiel.

\- Tout ou rien … c'est là la beauté de la vie non ? Et oui, je sais que c'est ironique que quelqu'un comme moi puisse dire que la vie est belle mais … chaque jour nous apporte son lot de surprises. Elles peuvent être bonnes ou mauvaises mais tout peut changer en l'espace d'une seconde. Une année nous permettra peut être de voir la vie sous un autre angle ou au contraire de confirmer ce qu'on pense ce soir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fera durant cette année ? Demanda Castiel, de plus en plus curieux.

Dean pointa à nouveau son indexe dans sa direction avant de venir à sa hauteur. Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour garder son équilibre. D'aussi prêt, Castiel pouvait voir les tâches de rousseurs qui recouvraient le nez et les joues du jeune homme. La couleur incroyable de ses yeux. Et les petites rides qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait. Dean était définitivement quelqu'un de très séduisant.

\- Tout ce qu'on a toujours rêvé de faire mais qu'on s'est interdit jusque là. Des trucs dingues … des trucs géniaux.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve, déclara Castiel.

C'était vrai. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'écrire et il n'avait aucun projet. Il n'y avait rien qui le faisait secrètement rêver. Rien qui lui donnait envie d'avancer. Il ne serait pas monté sur ce toit si c'était le cas. Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

\- Ok, tu as raison, mauvaise idée … de toute évidence, tu es quelqu'un de déprimé et que rien ne fait rêver et moi je suis passé maître dans l'art de prendre les mauvaises décisions me concernant alors … on va faire différemment d'accord.

Castiel se surprit à acquiescer. Il ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à accepter la proposition du jeune homme. Mais il était comme envoûté. Peut être Dean était il ce dont il avait besoin pour voir la vie d'un autre œil.

\- Chacun dira à l'autre ce qu'il doit faire durant cette année. Si on s'engage, on ne pourra pas reculer ensuite. Pas de joker et pas de refus. On devra faire ce que l'autre nous dit de faire.

Cela revenait à donner le contrôle de sa vie à un inconnu. Castiel ne connaissait pas Dean. Et l'inverse était également vrai. C'était dangereux. Mais ce serait probablement la chose la plus excitante que Castiel ferait de sa vie. Cela valait peut être la peine d'essayer.

\- Disons que je l'envisage … qu'est ce qu'on … qu'est ce que tu entends par des choses dingues ?

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se redresser. Il posa cette fois ses mains sur les épaules de Castiel et se pencha dans sa direction. Il sentait le tabac froid et la marijuana. C'était un parfum étrange mais entêtant.

\- On ne peut pas demander à l'autre de tuer quelqu'un ou de faire un truc illégal mais … on peut … je ne sais pas moi … lui suggérer de sauter en parachute … de se faire tatouer ou … de gravir l'Everest.

Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il s'agissait là d'exemples donnés sans réfléchir. Castiel s'imaginait mal sauter en parachute. Il doutait également d'être capable de gravir l'Everest. S'il tentait sa chance, il mourrait très probablement. Et cela irait définitivement à l'encontre du projet de Dean. Quant au reste …

\- Je ne suis pas franchement un adepte des tatouages, confessa t-il en laissant ses yeux vagabonder sur ceux que Dean avait dans le cou.

Il s'agissait de formes abstraites. Elles ne semblaient pas signifier quelque chose en particulier. Castiel était fasciné par elles.

\- Un piercing alors ? Suggéra Dean en souriant.

Castiel grimaça. Il n'aimait pas plus l'idée qu'on lui perce la peau avec une aiguille pour y mettre un bijou. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. C'était douloureux et inutile. Bien sûr, il ne le dirait pas à Dean. Le jeune homme n'apprécierait sans doute pas.

\- Je ne crois pas, souffla t-il en observant la petite boule métallique que Dean avait au coin de la lèvre inférieure.

Le jeune homme fronça alors les sourcils pendant quelques secondes. Il semblait surpris qu'on puisse ne pas aimer les piercings. C'était probablement logique pour quelqu'un qui travaillait dans ce domaine.

\- Tu as tort tu sais. Le piercing est une expérience incroyable. Il procure des sensations à celui qui le fait et il apporte aussi beaucoup de plaisir à ceux qui en profitent ensuite.

Castiel savait que certains piercings étaient réputés comme pouvant apporter des sensations agréables quand on couchait avec quelqu'un. Mais il n'était toujours pas tenté. Il commençait en revanche à se demander si son compagnon parlait d'expérience. S'il avait d'autres piercings sur son corps. Sa curiosité dut se lire sur son visage puisque Dean rit une seconde avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ok, je vais répondre à la question que tu meurs d'envie de me poser et que tu n'oses pas prononcer … oui, mon corps est en grande partie recouvert de tatouages … du moins de mon cou à mes chevilles parce que tatouer les pieds c'est extrêmement douloureux et … J'ai également d'autres piercings que ceux que tu voient.

Castiel fronça à nouveau les sourcils et Dean lui relâcha l'épaule pour pointer son piercing à la lèvre du doigt puis celui à son oreille.

\- Il y a ces deux là bien sûr et … celui là aussi, expliqua t-il avant de tirer la langue.

Castiel vit alors une boule métallique au dessus et en dessous de la langue de son compagnon. Il grimaça malgré lui arrachant un nouveau petit rire à son compagnon.

\- J'ai aussi mes deux tétons percés et … j'ai ce qu'on appelle une guiche.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux en l'apprenant. Il se maudit d'imaginer à quoi les tétons de son compagnon pouvaient ressembler, traversés chacun par une barre métallique. Quant au dernier piercing, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un piercing nettement plus intime.

\- Une quoi ? Demanda t-il.

\- Une guiche, répéta Dean inutilement.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge.

\- C'est un piercing qu'on fait au périnée. Un petit anneau en ce qui me concerne.

\- Le … le périnée ? S'écria alors Castiel.

Il ne savait même pas qu'il était possible de se faire percer à cet endroit. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais été intéressé par le sujet. Et il n'avait jamais connu quelqu'un qui semblait autant apprécier qu'on fasse des trous dans son corps. Dean relâcha sa seconde épaule et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Le périnée est la zone qui se situe entre …

\- Non, non, je sais ce que c'est … c'est … c'est juste que je ne comprends pas bien l'intérêt d'un tel acte.

Dean sourit alors de plus belle. Il semblait réellement amusé par les réactions de Castiel. Il n'y avait rien de méchant dans son comportement. Il ne se moquait pas de son ignorance.

\- Crois moi, c'est un piercing que je ne regrette absolument pas. Bien sûr, les premières semaines, c'est un peu galère mais ensuite … il te procure des sensations incroyables quand on joue avec … et c'est pareil pour les gens avec qui tu couches … jamais aucun ne s'est plaint avec moi en tout cas.

Castiel était presque sûr que Dean était prêt à lui donner plus de détails sur sa vie sexuelle et sur le rôle que son piercing jouait dedans mais il préférait ne pas s'embarquer sur ce chemin là. Il allait déjà avoir du mal à effacer l'image que son cerveau lui fournissait à présent. Il était préférable d'en rester là sur ce sujet.

\- Ok, je te crois … je … ne me demande simplement pas de me faire percer là, souffla t-il en frissonnant.

Dean hocha la tête. Il s'étira ensuite longuement. Sa veste et son tee shirt se soulevèrent alors dévoilant une bande de peau au dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Et comme Dean le lui avait dit, il y avait également des tatouages à ce niveau là. Sa peau n'était même plus visible sous la multitude de dessins qui la recouvrait. Castiel détourna les yeux alors que Dean sortait son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on devrait se laisser une semaine pour réfléchir d'accord ? Je veux dire … tu as l'air partant mais tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et je veux que tu me donnes ton accord en ayant toute ta tête donc … tu vas entrer ton numéro dans mon téléphone pour que je t'envoie l'adresse du salon où je travaille. Et dans une semaine, tu viendras me voir pour me dire ce que tu as décidé. Si tu me dis non, je n'insisterais pas. On ne se reverra plus et tu seras libre de sauter d'un toit ou de te trancher les veines. Je ne préviendrais pas la police. Mais si tu me dis oui alors tu ne pourras plus reculer. On sera engagés l'un vis à vis de l'autre.

Castiel hocha la tête en prenant le portable de Dean dans ses mains. Il y entra son numéro rapidement. Il ne prenait aucun risque en le faisant. Il était libre de ne plus jamais prendre contact avec le jeune homme. Il était convaincu que son compagnon ne tenterait rien pour le dissuader de se tuer. Il le savait sincère.

\- C'est complètement dingue tu sais, souffla t-il en rendant son téléphone à Dean.

Ce dernier le rangea dans sa poche en souriant.

\- Je sais mais franchement, on est pas très équilibrés toi et moi et les gens comme nous font des choses dingues constamment non ?

Castiel supposait que c'était une nouvelle fois logique. Il hocha donc la tête. Dean lui tapota ensuite l'épaule gauche puis acquiesça avant de tourner les talons. Castiel le suivit des yeux en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit jusque là. Un détail lui revint alors en mémoire et il appela Dean avant qu'il ne puisse quitter le toit.

\- Aucun ? Lança t-il.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué sur le coup mais à présent, cela lui semblait crucial. Dean avait employé le masculin en évoquant ses partenaires. Il l'avait peut être fait par erreur ou simplement sans y penser. Mais cela pouvait également signifier autre chose. Et Castiel avait envie de savoir.

\- Aucun oui … pas aucune, répondit Dean en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que le jeune homme lui faisait un petit signe de la main.

\- Bonne nuit Cas.

\- Castiel, corrigea t-il aussitôt.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des surnoms. Il n'aimait pas forcément son prénom mais il avait fini par s'y habituer. Et il n'était pas forcément à l'aise quand on le raccourcissait de la sorte. Bien sûr, personne ne le faisait vraiment. Il manquait peut être simplement d'habitude.

\- Bonne nuit Cas, répéta alors Dean avant de tourner les talons à nouveau.

Castiel ne le reprit pas une seconde fois. Il ne le salua pas non plus. Il regarda simplement le jeune homme quitter le toit en silence. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il était venu ici pour en finir avec la vie et il envisageait à présent de s'accorder encore une année. Pour donner une chance à la vie de le surprendre. Une année qu'il remettrait entre les mains d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. D'un homme entièrement tatoué et percé qui était également suicidaire. Un ancien alcoolique qui avouait sans gêne consommer de la drogue régulièrement. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait vécu en quelques minutes. Il n'en revenait pas non plus d'envisager sérieusement de donner son accord à Dean.

Castiel quitta finalement le muret sur lequel il était assis et prit le chemin de la sortie à son tour. Il devait rentrer chez lui et réfléchir à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Il y verrait sans doute plus clair après une nuit de sommeil. Dean avait raison. Il n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De se poser les bonnes questions. De peser le pour et le contre. Il refusait de s'engager sur un coup de tête. Une année c'était beaucoup.

Castiel quitta finalement l'immeuble avec l'esprit embrouillé et une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Il se demanda finalement en reprenant le chemin de son appartement – où son chat risquait de lui faire payer son départ précipité – si sa rencontre avec Dean, un homme à l'opposé de lui, un homme qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé rencontrer un jour, était réellement un signe. Et si ces quelques minutes partagées sur le toit avec lui le soir où il souhaitait en finir n'allaient pas en fin de compte changer sa vie pour de bon.


	2. Ennui

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 2ème chapitre et le premier du point de vue de Dean. On en apprend un peu plus sur lui et Jesse fait son apparition.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, à m'écrire ... vous êtes absolument géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Highway to hell de ACDC**

 **Chapitre 2 : Ennui**

 _« L'ennui est un des visages de la mort »_

 _Julien Green_

Dean Winchester n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il n'avait jamais vécu d'expérience traumatisante. Avait un travail qu'il aimait. Un frère dont il était incroyablement fier et qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait quelques amis. Un don pour le dessin qui lui permettait d'en vivre. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance particulièrement difficile. Il avait perdu sa mère trois ans plus tôt d'un cancer mais il n'était pas le seule personne au monde à avoir affronté un deuil. Son père était toujours vivant et habitait toujours dans leur ancienne maison au Kansas. Ils étaient plus ou moins proches même si John Winchester avait quelques difficultés à accepter l'homosexualité assumée de son fils.

Il n'avait jamais été rejeté par qui que ce soit. N'avait vécu aucune rupture difficile. Il était célibataire mais n'y voyait aucun problème. Il avait vingt cinq ans et refusait catégoriquement de s'engager. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être heureux. Il aurait du l'être. Mais il ne l'était pas.

Il n'était pas dépressif. Sam l'avait forcé à voir un psychologue quelques années plus tôt pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi rien ne l'intéressait vraiment et pourquoi il avait la sensation de vivre en marge du reste du monde. Le médecin le lui avait assuré. Il n'était pas malade. Déprimé oui mais pas dépressif. Il avait eu droit à des somnifères et des relaxants. Mais pas à quoi que ce soit de plus fort.

Dean ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était comme il était. Mais puisque son frère était inquiet pour lui, il avait pris l'habitude de jouer un rôle avec lui. Il faisait comme si tout allait bien. Comme si sa petite déprime n'avait été que passagère. Il s'inventait une vie quand il était au téléphone avec lui. Il ne partageait pas le malaise qui continuait de le ronger de l'intérieur.  
Et puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour effacer ce vide au fond de lui, il choisit de le remplir avec n'importe quoi. Ce fut le sexe d'abord. Des hommes qu'il trouvait dans des bars et ramenait chez lui pour la nuit. Il y eut l'alcool ensuite. Il buvait jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son prénom. L'effet était temporaire mais il était efficace. Rapidement, le jeune homme développa une addiction qui manqua de lui coûter la vie quand il échoua dans un fossé avec sa voiture et trop de grammes d'alcool dans le sang.

Il ignora le problème autant qu'il le put et ajouta rapidement la drogue à sa première addiction. Jamais rien de trop fort. Rien qui ne puisse altérer sa santé. Il évita donc la cocaïne et l'héroïne. Opta pour des drogues dites douces. L'herbe principalement. L'ecstasy quand il voulait se lâcher. La méthamphétamine enfin quand il pouvait se la payer.

Rapidement, ses deux addictions prirent le contrôle de sa vie. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il se rendit une fois au travail complètement ivre et manqua de se faire renvoyer. Il promit alors de faire le nécessaire pour se débarrasser de cette addiction.

Il rejoignit un groupe de parole similaire aux alcooliques anonymes. Il ne se sentait pas capable de tout arrêter mais pouvait au moins freiner sa consommation de whisky. Les premiers jours, il refusa de parler. Refusa même de donner son nom.

Puis il rencontra Jesse. La première fois où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, Dean se mit en tête de le séduire. Ils avaient le même âge. Et Jesse était très séduisant. Il semblait confiant et fort. Il avait une cicatrice sur le côté du visage qui le rendait incroyablement sexy. Par dessus tout, il avait visiblement traversé l'enfer. Et Dean le voyait comme un héros. Comme quelqu'un de fort et de fascinant. Malheureusement – ou heureusement d'ailleurs – Jesse était hétérosexuel et il lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Ils devinrent amis à la place. Et Jesse prit le rôle de sponsor pour Dean. Il l'appela régulièrement les premières semaines pour lui demander de l'aide. Quand l'envie de vider une bouteille devenait trop forte, il partait le retrouver pour chercher un peu de réconfort. Jesse était toujours là pour lui.

Dean apprit à le connaître au fils des mois. Son ami n'en disait que très peu sur lui à chaque fois. Mais Dean réussit à accumuler les informations le concernant jusqu'à pouvoir avoir une image proche de ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Jesse avait traversé l'enfer. Il ne lui en avait jamais dit beaucoup sur ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé. Il refusait même catégoriquement d'en parler. Mais Dean n'était pas stupide. Il savait que ce qu'il cachait était grave. Sans doute illégal. Il avait probablement perdu quelqu'un de cher. Il avait été abusé, utilisé et probablement torturé si Dean s'en tenait aux cicatrices sur son visage. Jesse avait connu l'enfer mais il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il était un exemple à suivre.

Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait trouvé la force de prendre la fuite et de se construire une vie ailleurs. Il avait fini par poser ses valises à New York. Il avait été lui même accroc à la drogue durant de longues années mais avait fini par vaincre son addiction. Il était un vraiment un modèle pour tous les autres. Car malgré tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il continuait de garder espoir. Il continuait de se battre. Dean espérait pouvoir devenir comme lui un jour.

Jesse l'aida à se débarrasser de l'alcool pour de bon. Mais Dean ne lui demanda jamais de l'aider à arrêter la drogue. Il ne le voulait pas. Jesse n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que son ami en consommait régulièrement. Mais ils n'en parlaient presque pas. Il semblait déterminé à le laisser prendre cette décision seul. Il semblait convaincu qu'il finirait par comprendre par lui même. Il avait tort.

Dean trouvait heureusement un refuge dans son travail. Ce n'était pas la carrière dont il rêvait quand il était enfant. Il avait voulu devenir pompier puis travailler pour des studios d'animation. Mais il savait qu'il y avait très peu d'élus. Il avait besoin d'argent. Devenir tatoueur s'était imposé à lui quand il avait commencer à se faire graver des dessins sur la peau. Il avait commencer par le torse. Puis le dos. Les bras et les jambes. Aujourd'hui, son corps était devenu une toile vivante. Une carapace disait Jesse. Dean préférait ne pas trop se poser la question.

Il avait accepté de travailler avec Benny Laffite qui l'avait tatoué à son arrivée à New York. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux dans le salon. En plus de son patron et de lui, il y avait Charlie qui s'occupait des piercings et Ash qui n'était là que quelques jours par mois. La boutique tournait à plein régime et Dean ne manquait pas de clients. Il aimait l'endroit et il aimait la population qui fréquentait le magasin.

Mais bien que tout semblait en place dans sa vie, il continuait d'avoir la sensation que quelque chose lui manquait. Il était las. Fatigué. Il s'ennuyait. Sa vie ne le satisfaisait pas et il ne savait pas comment faire pour changer cela. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tout tenté. Rien ne fonctionnait durablement. Et plus les jours passaient plus il manquait de motivation pour faire de nouvelles expériences. Pour trouver une solution.

Sa rencontre avec Castiel avait été une bénédiction. Voir le jeune homme debout du le muret, prêt à sauter, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il prenait probablement les choses dans le mauvais sens. La solution ne se trouvait probablement pas en lui. Il voulait croire qu'elle était peut être symbolisée par cet homme qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui traversait à peu de choses près les mêmes choses que lui. Un homme avec qui il voulait lier son destin pour une année. Il voulait croire que cela suffirait à donner un sens à sa vie.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre. Dean n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son compagnon. Il allait devoir encore attendre quatre jours pour avoir sa réponse. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle serait positive.

Dean n'avait pas menti à Castiel. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le forcer à dire « oui ». Il ne lui ferait pas de chantage. Il n'avertirait pas la police quant à ses projets. Si Castiel lui disait « non », il ne prendrait jamais contact avec lui. Il le laisserait se suicider si toutefois il en avait toujours envie. Dean respectait bien trop les gens comme Castiel. Il savait combien il pouvait être dur parfois de trouver une raison de vivre. Il n'avait jamais lui même tenter de se suicider. Mais il n'ignorait pas qu'il s'agissait là d'une possibilité.

Comme à son habitude, Dean était penché sur son carton à dessin le matin du troisième jour suivant sa rencontre avec Castiel. Il travaillait sur un tatouage pour une cliente qui devait venir à la fin de la semaine. Il était encore tôt et la boutique n'était pas ouverte au public. Dean était seul à l'arrière pendant que Benny faisait un tour pour vérifier leur stock d'encres et d'aiguilles.

Il n'y avait que très peu de règles à respecter au sein du salon. Benny était un patron plutôt très accommodant. Il acceptait à peu près tout de ses employés. Et il semblait réellement tenir à garder Dean. Il tolérait donc ses absences et ses retards. Il acceptait également qu'il refuse des clients quand leur projet lui semblait inintéressant. Il lui interdisait uniquement de venir au travail sous l'effet de la drogue qu'il ne se cachait pas de consommer. C'était finalement peu demander. Et plutôt tout à fait raisonnable.

Benny était un patron génial et Dean un employé déplorable. Il le savait. Et il ne faisait rien pour changer. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il était persuadé que sa vie lui échappait. Qu'elle se déroulait sans lui demander son avis. Et puisqu'il se sentait majoritairement vide à l'intérieur, il refusait de faire des efforts.

La musique autour du jeune tatoueur résonnait dans l'arrière boutique. Comme le plus souvent, elle provenait de sa collection personnelle. Il refusait catégoriquement qu'on le soumette à la torture d'écouter la radio. D'entendre des chansons actuelles qu'il trouvait stupides et ennuyeuses à souhait. Aujourd'hui, il avait opté pour ACDC. Une valeur sûre. Highway to hell. Dean avait toujours aimé cette chanson. Elle semblait parler de lui. Il était convaincu que s'il existait réellement une route qui menait tout droit à l'enfer, il était dessus et en première ligne. Il fonçait tête baissée dans cette direction et il s'en contrefichait totalement.

\- Dean, je te jure que si je dois écouter cet album une fois de plus, je devrais te tuer, commenta Benny en entrant dans l'arrière boutique.

Le jeune homme ne leva pas la tête pour regarder son patron et continua à dessiner. Il signala toutefois qu'il avait entendu Benny en commençant à chanter par dessus Brian Johnson aussi fort et faux que possible. Énerver son patron était une des rares choses qui l'amusait. Ca et fumer un joint. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas en allumer un au travail, il devait se contenter de ça.

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi doué, tu serais déjà dehors tu sais, rappela Benny pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait engagé Dean.

\- Mais je suis le meilleur, répliqua le jeune homme aussitôt.

Il savait que sa réputation était faite et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se faire embaucher ailleurs. Il emmènerait ses clients avec lui et Benny ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Dean avait probablement tort d'en jouer de la sorte. Mais il ne se sentait plus coupable de le faire depuis longtemps maintenant.

\- Tout serait tellement plus facile si ce n'était pas le cas, souffla finalement Benny en s'approchant de lui.

Dean n'avait pas honte de dire qu'il n'était probablement pas quelqu'un de bien. Il l'avait accepté depuis un moment maintenant. Il mentait. Il abusait de la confiance des gens. Il avait fait du mal à des inconnus. Et il ne se montrait jamais sympathique juste par politesse. Peu de gens l'appréciaient vraiment. Mis à part Jesse, aucun ne semblait vouloir devenir ami avec lui. On le supportait tout au plus. Et généralement à contrecœur. Parce qu'on n'avait pas d'autres choix.

\- C'est superbe, déclara Benny qui était à présent penché au dessus de son épaule.

Dean détestait qu'on le regarde travailler mais il ne dit rien. Il savait que son travail était excellent. Le dessin allait plaire à sa cliente. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Orgueilleux. C'était un autre de ses défauts. Dean en avait une liste longue comme le bras.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta ensuite son patron.

Dean ne lui accorda toujours aucune attention. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et se fichait un peu de ce que Benny avait à lui montrer. Il changea toutefois d'avis quand ce dernier jeta une feuille de papier sur le bureau au dessus duquel il était penché. Il s'agissait d'un dessin. Dean le reconnut aussitôt. Deux ailes noires dont les détails avaient été magnifiquement travaillées. Entre elles, le nom de sa mère. C'était son prochain tatouage. Il avait lui même fait le dessin mais avait tout de même demandé à Benny de le retravailler. Il n'avait confiance qu'en lui pour le reproduire ensuite sur sa peau. Il avait déjà choisi l'emplacement. Juste au dessus de l'os de sa hanche droite. Un des rares endroits où il n'avait rien pour le moment.

\- J'espère que ça te plaît, avança alors Benny qui se tenait toujours dans son dos.

Dean observa longuement le dessin avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait hésité avant d'opter pour ce dessin. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire graver le nom de sa mère décédée sur sa peau. Mais après s'être rendu sur sa tombe trois mois plus tôt, il en avait ressenti le besoin. Il voulait conserver quelque chose d'elle. Ne surtout pas risquer d'oublier son existence. Il avait d'abord pensé opter pour son visage. Il pouvait le reproduire à partir d'une photo. Mais il avait peur que le résultat ne soit pas à la hauteur. Sa mère était incroyablement belle et aucun tatouage ne pourrait tenir la comparaison. Il avait donc choisi de s'en tenir à son nom, sa date de naissance et sa date de mort. Le tout entouré des ailes d'un ange. Dean n'était pas croyant. Mais Mary lui disait tout le temps quand il était petit que les anges veillaient sur lui dans son sommeil. Et il estimait que c'était là l'hommage idéal.

\- Je peux m'y mettre maintenant si tu as fini. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici.

Dean reposa alors son crayon et hocha à nouveau la tête. Benny s'éloigna pour préparer ce dont il avait besoin et le jeune homme en profita pour étudier à nouveau le dessin. Il était parfait. Exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé quand l'idée lui était venu. Il était presque sûr que sa mère aurait aimé. Bien sûr, elle aurait sans doute été nettement moins emballée par le reste de ses tatouages. Et par ses piercings. Mais il était adulte et il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Benny revint quelques minutes plus tard pour préparer le transfert qu'il appliquerait sur la peau de Dean. Ce dernier retira alors son tee shirt et partit s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il abaissa le dossier pour être allongé et défit son jean. Il le baissa sensiblement puis en fit de même avec son boxer. Quand l'os de sa hanche fut visible, il s'immobilisa et attendit patiemment que Benny revienne.

\- Tu sais, avec le temps, tu es devenu une véritable publicité ambulante pour ce salon. Je devrais te forcer à travailler en caleçon. Tu pourrais être mon homme sandwich, plaisanta Benny en prenant place sur la tabouret à côté de Dean.

Ce dernier secoua la tête, vaguement amusé.

\- Je ne voudrais pas causer une émeute, répliqua t-il.

Benny grimaça mais ne dit rien. Il appliqua le transfert sur la peau de son employé après avoir désinfecté la zone. Il enfila ensuite ses gants et attrapa son pistolet pour tatouer. Quand il l'alluma, Dean sourit. Il aimait le bruit de la machine. C'était familier et apaisant. Presque autant qu'un bon joint. Le jeune homme n'ignorait pas qu'il avait un côté masochiste. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas exploré avec un partenaire. Il était peut être temps de retenter le coup.

\- Ok, alors, quoi de neuf ? Demanda Benny quand il commença à dessiner.

Dean n'aimait qu'on lui parle pendant qu'on le tatouait. Il n'aimait pas non plus faire la conversation pendant qu'il tatouait. Il préférait écouter de la musique et le buzz de la machine. Mais Benny était bavard. Il détestait le silence.

\- Rien du tout vieux et tu le sais. La routine.

\- La routine ? Ce mot n'a jamais été applicable pour toi, intervint Benny.

Dean devait admettre que ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Il n'avait pas une vie ordinaire. Il ne rentrait pas dans les cases que la société avait créées pour différencier les gens normaux de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Il vivait au jour le jour sans jamais rien planifier. Il lui arrivait souvent quelque chose. Et il savait que Benny adorait entendre ses histoires. Principalement parce qu'elles le rassuraient sur lui même. Lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Dean n'enviait pas la vie de son employeur. Il n'enviait pas le fait qu'il soit marié et père de famille.

\- Bon peut être que ce n'est pas entièrement vrai. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées … il ne m'est rien arrivé de très excitant ces derniers jours. J'ai juste rencontré quelqu'un et …

\- Rencontré quelqu'un ?

La surprise évidente dans le ton de Benny énerva Dean. Il croisait des tas de gens tous les jours. Bien sûr, il ne lui en parlait pas à chaque fois. La plupart était totalement sans intérêts. Mais il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'aussi surprenant au fait qu'il puisse avoir discuté avec un inconnu.

\- Rencontré quelqu'un oui.

\- Quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Demanda alors Benny en souriant.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Castiel. Il n'en savait pas suffisamment sur lui pour le classer dans la catégorie des gens « intéressants » ou non. Il avait toutefois envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Si le jeune homme lui donnait son accord pour son plan, il en aurait l'occasion. Une année, c'était suffisamment long.

\- Juste quelqu'un pour le moment et non, il ne s'agissait pas du genre de rencontre que tu imagines. Juste … une coïncidence et peut être … à vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en dire plus pour le moment.

Benny grogna une seconde avant de laisser tomber. Il avait fini le contour de la première aile et s'attaquant maintenant à la seconde. Dean ferma les yeux, prêt à utiliser le temps dont il disposait pour faire une courte sieste. Il n'en eut toutefois pas l'occasion. Le bruit de la porte du magasin qu'on ouvrait le força à rouvrir les yeux.

\- Ici, lança Benny pour ne pas avoir à s'arrêter.

Dean écouta la personne se rapprocher. Il se fichait qu'on puisse le voir ainsi. Il n'avait aucun complexe sur son physique. Et ses tatouages couvraient de toute façon la quasi totalité de son torse. Il ne se sentait jamais nu même quand il ne portait aucun vêtement. Les autres avaient probablement raison. Il les voyait comme une carapace.

\- Salut !

Dean reconnut la voix de Jesse avant de voir son visage. Il sourit aussitôt, content que son sponsor soit venu le voir. Il lui fit signe d'approcher quand son ami fut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Benny avait accepté depuis un moment maintenant qu'il rende visite à Dean régulièrement. Il lui demandait juste de ne pas distraire le jeune homme quand il travaillait.

\- Oh, encore un ? Demanda Jesse en prenant place sur un autre tabouret en face de Benny.

Il avait lui même quatre tatouages. Trois dataient de son ancienne vie comme il aimait à le dire. Le quatrième avait été fait par Dean. Une simple date. Jesse ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'elle signifiait et Dean ne lui avait pas demandé.

\- Hé, tant qu'il y a de la place, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arrêter, expliqua t-il en souriant à Jesse.

Ce dernier hocha la tête en regardant Benny travailler. Ils restèrent silencieux durant de longues secondes avant que Jesse ne prenne finalement la parole.

\- Tu as manqué la dernière réunion, rappela t-il d'une voix neutre.

Dean n'avait pas caché à Benny qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe de soutien. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir été accroc à l'alcool. Ou de l'être toujours à la drogue. Il assumait pleinement chacun de ses choix. Même les plus mauvais.

\- Il a rencontré quelqu'un, intervint alors Benny.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil, agacé qu'il réponde à sa place. Agacé également qu'il annonce cela comme si ça avait de l'importance. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore sûr que sa rencontre avec Castiel changerait quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il aurait préféré ne pas évoquer le sujet avec Jesse avant d'avoir la réponse de son compagnon. Mais il était évident que Benny se fichait de savoir ce qu'il voulait ou non.

\- Ah vraiment ? Demanda alors Jesse, visiblement curieux.

Dean foudroya Benny du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son sponsor et ami. Il n'était pas gêné à l'idée de parler de Castiel avec lui. Il disait tout à Jesse. Les rares fois où il avait tenté de garder un secret, son ami l'avait deviné dans la seconde. Puis lui avait fait une longue leçon de morale qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier de si tôt.

« Comment peux tu espérer que je t'aide si tu ne me dis pas tout Dean ? Montre toi honnête ou oublie moi. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Dean n'avait plus jamais menti à son sponsor. Et il aurait fini par lui parler de Castiel. Il avait seulement espérer le faire sans témoins. Car il savait parfaitement qu'en évoquant les circonstances de leur rencontre, Jesse en viendrait à aborder un sujet que Dean voulait éviter. Dont il préférait ne plus jamais parler. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas reculer à présent.

\- Vraiment oui et j'aimerais assez que vous arrêtiez de faire comme si c'était une incroyable surprise. Je ne suis pas asocial.

\- Non mais tu n'es pas franchement ouvert à tisser des liens non plus, précisa Benny en s'attaquant au nom de la mère de Dean.

Dean soupira longuement pour marquer son agacement. Il savait bien que son patron n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il n'aimait pas forcément se faire des amis. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il croisait beaucoup de gens, discutait avec certains et ignorait complètement les autres. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de perdre du temps avec des personnes inintéressantes quand on n'avait pas l'intention de coucher avec elles. Castiel avait été le premier depuis un moment avec qui il avait parlé sans penser une seule seconde au sexe.

\- Ce que Benny cherche à dire ... commença alors Jesse.

\- Oh je sais parfaitement ce que Benny cherche à dire, le coupa Dean.

Il savait combien son sponsor aimait jouer les médiateurs. Il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il fréquentait le groupe de soutien. Il était souvent pris au sein d'une dispute et finissait par calmer tout le monde. Il aurait pu devenir psychologue. Mais il ne semblait pas enclin à reprendre ses études. Toutefois, il mettait ses talents au service de Dean très souvent. Il l'avait ainsi tiré de beaucoup de situations délicates.

\- Ce qu'il veut te dire, c'est que généralement tu ne dis pas « j'ai rencontré quelqu'un » comme ça … tu commences plutôt par quelque chose du genre « devinez avec qui j'ai couché » ou « je vous ai parlé de ce type qui m'a fait ce truc incroyable l'autre soir ? ».

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans les propos de Jesse et Dean ne fut pas vexé de l'entendre dire tout cela. Il haussa donc les épaules en baissant les yeux pour voir la progression du tatouage sur sa hanche.

\- Enfin bref … je n'ai pas couché avec ce type et …

\- Pas encore, l'interrompit Benny en souriant.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il cherchait à l'énerver de la sorte aujourd'hui. Peut être cherchait il à lui faire payer son obsession avec l'album d'ACDC qui passait en boucle dans le salon depuis son arrivée. Ou peut être pour quelque chose de désagréable que Dean avait fait récemment et dont lui ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Dans tous les cas, cela commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer sur ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il un peu froidement.

Benny utilisa sa main libre pour mimer une fermeture éclaire au niveau de sa bouche avant de recommencer à dessiner les contours des lettres du prénom de la mère de Dean. Une bonne chose de faite. Le jeune homme se concentra à nouveau sur Jesse.

\- Donc, comme je disais … je n'ai pas couché avec ce type et je n'en ai même pas envie d'ailleurs. On a juste discuté et s'il le souhaite, on discutera à nouveau. Rien de plus. Ne va pas te faire de films et ne va pas imaginer quoi que ce soit. Il n'est pas mon ami et il n'est pas non plus mon âme sœur.

Jesse leva ses deux mains devant lui comme pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'imaginer quoi que ce soit. Puis il adressa un large sourire à Dean qui semblait indiquer tout l'inverse. Dean aimait Jesse comme un frère. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui comme pour Sam. Mais il était agacé quand son ami se comportait de la sorte avec lui. Quand il agissait comme s'il savait mieux que Dean ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Ce dont il avait besoin. La plupart du temps, il avait raison. Mais il lui arrivait également de se tromper. Comme à cet instant précis. Il était temps pour Dean de remettre les choses dans leur contexte et de s'expliquer un peu.

\- Je l'ai rencontré sur le toit d'un immeuble alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter alors … le sexe n'était définitivement pas à l'ordre du jour. De surcroît, je pense qu'il est hétéro. Parce qu'il a réagi bizarrement quand il a compris que j'étais gay et … il est visiblement suicidaire et dépressif et … j'ai juste … j'ai pensé que discuter avec moi lui ferait du bien.

\- Tu l'as empêché de sauter ? Demanda alors Jesse, visiblement surpris à nouveau.

Dean fut vexé qu'il semble aussi étonné par cette idée. Il se demandait parfois si Jesse aussi pensait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Qu'il le voyait comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Il se fichait que Benny puisse le croire. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que son sponsor et ami puisse en être arrivé à la même conclusion. Même si lui même ne se définirait jamais comme un homme bon.

\- Non mais je ne l'ai pas poussé non plus si c'est ce à quoi tu t'attendais. Je lui ai laissé le choix et puisqu'il n'a pas sauté, on a parlé. Je lui ai proposé un marché. Une année entière à relever des défis pour voir s'il ne peut pas trouver un sens à sa vie. Et si rien ne change, je le laisserais sauter. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il acceptera. Il est peut être déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Alors …

Jesse détourna les yeux une seconde visiblement perplexe. Benny semblait enfin avoir décidé de se taire. Dean apprécia le silence le temps que cela dura. Il commençait à avoir un peu mal à la hanche. Sa peau le cuisait et le tiraillait. Mais c'était une sensation qu'il avait appris à aimer. Il n'aurait jamais fait autant de tatouages si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi étais tu sur ce toit ? Demanda finalement Jesse après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean n'avait pas imaginé que c'était ce point que son ami retiendrait dans tout ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il avait su en revanche que le sujet viendrait inévitablement sur le tapis. Peu importait le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'incident. Il était encore très frais dans la mémoire de son ami. Et dans la sienne également. Même s'ils n'en tiraient définitivement pas les mêmes conclusions.

\- J'y vais parfois pour fumer … pour échapper au monde en bas et pour observer les étoiles.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il aimait l'endroit pour son calme. Il était difficile de trouver un lieu où on n'était pas entouré dans une ville aussi active et dynamique que New York. Et Dean ressentait parfois le besoin de s'isoler. Il pouvait le faire chez lui où il vivait heureusement seul. Mais l'endroit lui faisait souvent penser à une prison. Quand il voulait du calme, il se rendait sur ce toit et se laissait envahir par le silence pendant des heures. Il savait bien que Jesse ne le croirait pas. Qu'il se ferait des idées. Mais il ne le laisserait pas faire.

\- Observer les étoiles ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

La question était posée de sorte à le forcer à dire la vérité. Mais Dean n'avait pas menti. Il n'avait pas songé une seule fois à sauter en montant sur le toit. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir ce soir là. Pas plus que la majeure partie du temps.

\- Oui j'en suis sûr … je n'étais pas là haut pour faire le grand saut. Je te l'ai déjà dit des centaines de fois … je ne veux pas mourir. Du moins pas souvent … et le jour où j'aurais vraiment envie de le faire, tu seras le premier averti.

Jesse soupira longuement, visiblement agacé à présent. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il fallait savoir être patient pour parvenir à composer avec lui. Il n'était pas facile à supporter. Il avait tendance à décourager les gens qui essayaient de s'intéresser à lui. Mais Jesse avait tenu bon. Il avait vu quelque chose chez Dean qui lui avait donné envie de rester. Le jeune homme se demandait souvent quoi.

\- Tu ne m'as pas averti la dernière fois, lâcha finalement Jesse.

Benny leva alors la tête du tatouage qu'il commençait doucement à remplir. Dean ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez une seconde. Il n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec son employeur. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Dean n'avait pas voulu mourir. Il avait simplement commis une erreur de dosage. Il l'avait expliqué à Jesse mais son ami refusait de le croire. Il continuait de penser que Dean avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

\- Il n'y a pas de dernière fois Jesse. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir. J'ai fait une overdose mais elle était accidentelle. Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète ?

Dean appréciait sincèrement que Jesse s'inquiète pour lui. Il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Que son ami se souciait réellement de son bien être. Mais là, il était ridicule. Il semblait tellement persuadé que Dean était dépressif et suicidaire qu'il voyait chacune de ses erreurs et chacun de ses choix comme des appels au secours déguisés. Dean trouvait cela agaçant.

\- Peut être encore disons … un million de fois et encore je ne crois pas que ça changerait grand chose ! J'ai du appeler une ambulance parce que tu étais évanoui dans ton propre vomi avec suffisamment de drogue et d'alcool dans le sang pour tuer un cheval alors … accidentelle mon œil oui !

Dean se souvenait parfaitement de cette soirée. Du moins de la façon dont elle avait commencé. Il avait rencontré un type charmant et il l'avait ramené chez lui sans hésiter. Ils avaient couché ensemble, bu, fumé et couché ensemble à nouveau. Dean ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui avait suivi mais il se rappelait parfaitement avoir accepté un cachet d'ecstasy qu'il avait avalé avec la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky. Le reste n'était pas clair. Il avait du finir par perdre connaissance. Le type était parti et Dean s'était réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, Jesse assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, inquiet et furieux.

\- Je me fiche que tu me crois ou non de toute façon parce que je sais ce que je dis. Je n'ai pas voulu mourir … ni ce soir là ni quand j'ai rencontré Castiel. Et franchement, si c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, je préfère encore que tu partes.

Dean tourna le visage vers Benny qui n'avait toujours pas recommencé à le tatouer et qui semblait totalement absorbé par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Quant à toi, au travail … on ouvre dans une heure et j'ai des rendez vous.

Benny hocha alors la tête et se remit au travail sans discuter. Parfois Dean se demandait qui était réellement le patron de ce salon. Il soupira longuement puis laissa sa tête basculer en arrière et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Bien sûr, il aurait du se douter que Jesse ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement cette conversation.

\- Ok, faisons comme si je te croyais … qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ce Castiel ? Je veux dire … tu ne vas quand même pas le laisser se suicider maintenant que tu sais qu'il en avait envie hein ? Tu dois savoir ce qu'est la « non assistance à personne en danger » avec un frère bientôt avocat.

Dean savait effectivement qu'il était légalement tenu de signaler Castiel à la police. Mais il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de le faire. Il estimait son compagnon adulte et seul capable de prendre des décisions le concernant. Il était un grand adepte du libre arbitre. On n'avait le droit de disposer de notre vie comme bon nous semblait. C'était ce qu'il avait souvent tenté d'expliquer à son frère. En vain. Comme Jesse, Sam faisait toujours le bon choix. Prenait toujours la décision la plus raisonnable. Ils étaient des gens bien eux. Dean, qui ne prétendait pas du tout à ce statut, se contentait d'agir selon ce qu'il ressentait ou non sur le moment. Et puisqu'il insistait pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, il estimait devoir en faire de même avec les autres. Si Castiel décidait de sauter, il n'avait aucun droit de le convaincre du contraire.

\- Je sais tout ça et je m'en fiche. Je ne vais pas empêcher Cas de se tuer mais je ne le pousserais pas à le faire non plus. Et en attendant, nous avons une année entière pour lui trouver des raisons de ne pas le faire.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que passer ton temps avec un homme visiblement dépressif soit une bonne chose quand tu es toi même …

\- Moi même quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Jesse sembla gêné une seconde. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Ne mâchait jamais ses mots. Il estimait qu'on devait être prêt à tout entendre dans la vie. Qu'ignorer le choses nous envoyait tout droit dans le mur. Mais il avait de toute évidence parler sans réfléchir. Et il redoutait à présent la réaction de Dean. Il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui par vagues successives.

\- Toi même … déjà disons … pas forcément très heureux.

\- Ok, stop, lança Dean en secouant la tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Benny.

\- On fait une pause, exigea t-il.

Il regarda son patron reculer le pistolet de sa hanche et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour quitter son fauteuil. Il attrapa les rebord de son jean pour qu'il ne lui tombe pas sur les chevilles et quitta la pièce en quelques enjambées. Une fois dans la réserve, il fit volte face, sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une. C'était le seul endroit où Bobby l'autorisait à fumer. Il avait besoin de la nicotine pour le détendre. De quelque chose de familier pour parvenir à empêcher sa colère de s'exprimer. Il savait que Jesse ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Il savait également qu'ils ne resteraient pas brouillés. Ils se réconciliaient toujours rapidement.

Dean tira frénétiquement sur sa cigarette jusqu'à ce que la porte de la réserve s'ouvre sur Jesse, comme il s'y était attendu.

\- Dean, écoute je suis désolé. Je suis content que tu te sois fait un ami … content que tu aies des projets. Je suis juste inquiet pour toi et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Je suis ton ami … c'est inévitable.

Le jeune homme fit signe à son sponsor de fermer la porte et de le rejoindre. Il lui tendit ensuite sa cigarette et le laissa la terminer. Il était nettement plus grand que lui. Plus musclé également. Jesse avait le physique d'un ancien junkie. Mais Dean se sentait toujours minuscule face à lui. Il savait que son ami pouvait le briser facilement. Il lui suffisait de prononcer les mots justes. Dean tenait beaucoup à Jesse. Et c'était lui même qui lui avait donné ce pouvoir. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il refusait de se faire de nouveaux amis. Il ne voulait pas être vulnérable avec d'autres que Jesse.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais je peux te jurer que tu te trompes. Je ne sais pas comment les choses se passeront avec Castiel … mais j'ai envie d'essayer … d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau et … peut être que tout ceci me sera bénéfique … peut être que non. C'est … je le fais pour lui mais aussi et surtout pour moi. J'ai besoin de projets … du moins d'autres projets que de faire plus de trous dans mon corps et de le recouvrir pour de bon d'encre. Tu peux comprendre ?

Jesse hocha alors la tête. Même si Dean doutait qu'il soit réellement convaincu, il savait que son ami lui laisserait le temps de lui prouver qu'il avait raison. C'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait. Dean avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé mais jamais Jesse ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche. Il avait fait en sorte que le jeune homme comprenne par lui même ce qu'il avait fait de travers. Il restait persuadé que son plan allait échouer mais il ne le forcerait pas à y renoncer. Il attendrait que Dean en prenne conscience par lui même.

\- Tu sais que je serais derrière toi quoi que tu puisses faire. On n'est pas forcément d'accord sur tout mais je suis ton ami avant tout. J'ai moi même fait des bêtises par le passé … des erreurs qui m'ont coûté cher et qui m'ont fait perdre les gens que j'aimais. Je ne veux juste pas que les choses se terminent de la même façon pour toi.

\- Moi je trouve au contraire que tu as plutôt bien tourné … enfin, je veux dire … malgré tout, tu es quelqu'un de bien Jesse. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on peut en dire autant de moi.

Dean acceptait ce qu'il était. Il ne cherchait pas vraiment à changer. Il avait fini par comprendre que c'était ainsi qu'il avait évolué depuis son enfance. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui ne changerait ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui. Il pouvait jouer un jeu et donner le change. Il le faisait régulièrement avec Sam. Mais il refusait de le faire avec Jesse. Parce qu'il savait que son sponsor et ami voyait clair en lui.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton nouveau tatouage au passage, commenta finalement Jesse.

Il offrait une porte de sortie à Dean. Il lui laissait la possibilité de poursuivre leur conversation ou de changer complètement de sujet si toutefois il n'était pas à l'aise. Le jeune homme opta pour ne plus évoquer Castiel. Il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à convaincre Jesse du bien fondé de son plan. Et il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps et de l'énergie à argumenter. Il avait du travail qui l'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas non plus faire patienter Benny trop longtemps.

\- Et je suis sûr que ta mère l'aurait adoré aussi, ajouta finalement Jesse.

\- Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elle était une grande fane des tatouages. Voir son fils entièrement recouvert de dessins dont la plupart n'ont pas réellement de signification l'aurait probablement fait hurler. Mais je les adore. Tous sans exception. Je n'en regrette aucun.

Jesse hocha alors la tête. Ils partageaient la même passion pour la tatouage. Dean savait que son sponsor songeait sérieusement à en faire un nouveau. Il n'était juste pas encore sûr du motif. Dean savait qu'il s'agissait là d'une décision importante. Parfois les gens pensaient qu'il avait fait faire la majorité des dessins sur son corps uniquement pour se donner un style. Sur un coup de tête. Mais Dean les avait choisis avec soin. Il ne cherchait pas à suivre la mode ou à coller à l'image que son métier donnait de lui. Il estimait que le tatouage – celui qu'il pratiquait et que Benny pratiquait aussi – était de l'art. Il avait voulu faire de son corps une toile. Et il se fichait totalement que les gens puissent penser le contraire.

\- Je devrais retourner avec Benny. Tu veux rester ?

Jesse secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte de la réserve.

\- Non, je dois filer. J'étais juste venu voir si tout allait bien. Maintenant que je suis rassuré, je vais retourner à toutes les choses que j'ai laissées en plan pour venir ici.

Dean hocha la tête puis salua son ami en lui promettant de venir à la prochaine réunion. Il sortit ensuite de la réserve à son tour et rejoignit Benny dans le bureau. Il reprit place sur le fauteuil et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il entendit à nouveau le bruit du pistolet puis sentit son patron passer une compresse sur le dessin qu'il avait commencé pour le nettoyer avant de dessiner à nouveau. Le jeune homme laissa la douleur familière le bercer et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'abandonna finalement au sommeil. Des images de sa rencontre avec Castiel s'imposèrent dans ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne sombre. Et une question tourna quelques secondes dans sa tête avant que le néant ne prenne sa place. Pourquoi avait il fait cette proposition à Castiel ? Avait il agi dans l'intérêt de son compagnon ou dans le sien uniquement ? Son geste était il généreux ou égoïste ? Dean n'obtint aucune réponse avant de s'endormir. Il doutait d'ailleurs d'en avoir une en se réveillant.


	3. Accord

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 3ème chapitre et Castiel vient donner son accord à Dean.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi tout le monde !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Back in Black de ACDC**

 **Chapitre 3 : Accord**

 _« Réussir, c'est être en accord avec soi même, faire les choses avec passion et pas avec raison »_

 _Hélène Darroze_

Castiel sut qu'il allait dire « oui » à la proposition de Dean le lendemain même de leur rencontre. Mais puisque le jeune homme lui avait demandé de se laisser une semaine de réflexion, il choisit de ne pas précipiter les choses.

Il continua donc à suivre sa routine sans appeler son compagnon. Il continua d'ignorer les gens à son travail. Il continua à garder son calme devant son patron qu'il détestait de tout son cœur. Il continua enfin à nourrir son chat même s'il semblait déterminé à tenter de le mordre à chaque fois.

Les jours se succédèrent donc sans que le jeune homme ne les voit réellement passer. Il avait vécu comme ça les trente premières années de sa vie. Il était habitué à ce que le temps file sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour en apprécier la moindre minute. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit sur ce toit. Ce qui l'avait poussé à envisager de sauter. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Peu importait que les journées se ressemblent et n'aient aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Peu importait tout le reste. Il avait un objectif. Quelque chose de prévu pour la fin de la semaine. Quelque chose qui lui donnait une raison de s'accrocher. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi ressentir à l'approche de sa prochaine rencontre avec Dean.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être excité, heureux ou juste impatient. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être angoissé. Il y avait bien une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac mais il était incapable de la décrire avec précision. Incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Il n'essaya même pas vraiment.

Il était étonné en revanche de voir à quel point sa rencontre avec Dean – un inconnu encore pour le moment malgré leur conversation – avait changé les choses pour lui. Il était surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité il avait pris la décision. Il ne savait pas si c'était en raison de ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit ou simplement parce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie – sans le savoir – que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dean soit réellement intéressé par lui. Il n'avait aucune certitude. Mais il était intrigué.

La décision s'était imposée à lui dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Il allait dire « oui ». Pas parce que la vie lui semblait soudainement et miraculeusement belle. Mais parce qu'il avait envie de voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Repousser ses limites et donner une chance à le vie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Castiel n'allait pas mieux mais il ne voyait plus vraiment les choses du même œil. Et en cela, Dean avait déjà accompli un petit miracle.

Castiel se demandait si c'était en partie du au fait que le jeune homme était totalement différent de lui. Si c'était uniquement parce qu'il était curieux de voir comment un homme comme lui pouvait mener sa vie. Ou s'il avait ressenti une connexion entre eux malgré leurs différences.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il était intrigué par le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. Il était franc, drôle et n'avait visiblement honte de rien. Il vivait chaque jour comme une nouvelle aventure. Ne se souciait pas du lendemain. Ne se posait aucune question. Il faisait ce dont il avait envie et n'écoutait pas les commentaires des autres à son sujet. Il était couvert de tatouages et de piercings. Il était accroc à la drogue et un ancien alcoolique. Il était parfois suicidaire et déprimé. Il était également étrangement joyeux et plein d'énergie. Il était le genre d'hommes qu'on ne voulait pas voir s'approcher de nos proches. Celui qui était toujours source de problèmes. Et Castiel aurait probablement du se méfier de lui. Craindre qu'il soit une mauvaise influence.

Mais il était également la première personne à avoir porté un intérêt visiblement sincère à tout ce qui n'allait pas dans la vie de Castiel. La première à lui proposer autre chose qu'une solution médicamenteuse et un internement d'office. Dean était une bouffée d'oxygène dans un monde où Castiel suffoquait depuis de trop nombreuses années.

Il était un espoir et même si Castiel n'avait plus la foi … même s'il ne croyait plus au miracle et doutait de pouvoir un jour aller réellement mieux, Dean était tout de même une issue qu'il se sentait prêt à franchir. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Mais puisque rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'il vivait au quotidien, il ne prenait pas un grand risque en tentant sa chance.

Une semaine jour pour jour après sa rencontre avec le jeune homme, Castiel se rendit à l'adresse qu'il lui avait envoyé sur son téléphone. Le quartier était branché et bien loin de ce que Castiel avait imaginé. Il savait bien qu'il était stupide de s'en tenir à des clichés mais il avait toujours pensé qu'on trouvait les salons de tatouage dans les quartiers mal fréquentés des grandes villes. Celui où travaillait Dean était pourtant entouré de boutiques de luxe. Et d'épiceries fines. L'exact opposé de ce que Castiel avait pensé.

La devanture était propre et les vitrines couvertes de photos de tatouages. Castiel se demanda si certains appartenaient à Dean, se trouvaient sur son corps ou avaient été dessinés de sa main. Il les observa une seconde avant de se décider à pousser la porte pour entrer.

Une cloche sonna alors au dessus de sa tête signalant son arrivée. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et Castiel hésita une seconde à repartir. Dean ne lui avait pas donné d'heure et il était fort probable qu'il soit occupé ou même absent.

Castiel ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais, à sa grande surprise, il ne fit pas demi tour. Il resta à la place planté bêtement au milieu de la salle, ses yeux allant et venant d'un mur à l'autre.

Il y avait des diplômes attestant des aptitudes des employés, des certificats d'hygiène, des photos et une liste de règles à respecter pour se faire percer ou tatouer. Sur le comptoir en face de lui se trouvaient les tarifs pratiqués. Dans une vitrine à sa droite, on avait exposé des dizaines de barres en métal de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Castiel les observait quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à sa gauche. Il se tourna en direction du bruit et vit un homme approcher de lui.

Il était approximativement de sa taille et de son âge. Il était séduisant également quoi qu'un peu trop musclé au goût de Castiel. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés très court et des yeux d'un bleu plus clair encore que ceux du jeune homme. Il portait un pantalon avec des bretelles qui retombaient de chaque côté de ses cuisses et un tee shirt blanc qui collait à sa peau. Ses bras étaient tatoués et il avait un piercing qui traversait le cartilage de son oreille droite. Il paraissait bizarrement menaçant par sa stature mais son regard était doux et mettait Castiel totalement à l'aise.

\- Je peux vous renseigner ? Demanda l'homme en s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable de Castiel.

Il le prenait probablement pour un client. Il ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Jamais le jeune homme n'envisagerait un quelconque tatouage. Encore moins un piercing. Il avait une peur bleue des aiguilles.

Autour d'eux, une chanson semblait tourner en boucle dans le salon. Castiel était presque sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu mais il n'aurait pas su donner le nom du groupe. Le rythme était entraînant et collait parfaitement à l'endroit.

\- A vrai dire, je suis venu voir Dean, répondit il finalement parce qu'il était sûr que rester silencieux le rendait bizarre.

L'homme aux yeux bleus hocha la tête puis lui indiqua de le suivre jusqu'au comptoir. Castiel le fit sans hésiter.

\- Il est encore avec un client mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Juste un piercing. Il sera vite sorti. Je suis Benny.

Castiel accepta la main que l'homme lui tendait et la serra en donnant son nom. Il lui sembla alors que Benny fut surpris de l'entendre. Presque comme s'il avait déjà entendu parler de lui mais ne pensait pas vraiment le voir en personne un jour. Dean lui avait peut être parlé de lui. Il n'était pas sûr de la profondeur du lien qui unissait son compagnon et son collègue. Ils étaient peut être très bons amis. Ils se confiaient peut être l'un à l'autre. Il y avait peut être même plus entre eux. Mais Castiel préférait ne pas trop y penser.

\- En attendant, je peux peut être vous convaincre d'opter pour un piercing. Ou un tatouage. Dean est le meilleur dans ce domaine … dans les deux d'ailleurs probablement mais ne lui dites surtout pas … il est déjà bien assez prétentieux comme ça. Néanmoins je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de travailler sur vous.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête, terrifié à l'idée même qu'on l'approche avec quoi que ce soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à une aiguille. Benny ne sembla pas vraiment offensé par son refus catégorique. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Castiel ne portait aucun jugement sur leur profession ou leur passion.

\- Dommage … Dean adore relever les défis et vous êtes une toile blanche. Mais hé … à chacun son truc je suppose.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il savait que les gens le trouvaient souvent bizarre quand ils le rencontraient pour la première fois. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup et avait des difficultés à ne pas observer les gens sans détourner les yeux. Il les mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Bien, je dois terminer un dessin avant qu'on ferme ce soir et je l'ai à peine commencé. Je peux vous laisser attendre ici ?

Castiel hocha une nouvelle fois la tête sans rien dire. Benny ne sembla pas vraiment surpris ou gêné par son silence. Il lui adressa un large sourire avant de quitter la salle par une porte au fond de la pièce. Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps dont Dean pouvait avoir besoin pour percer quelqu'un. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur le sujet. Et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'avoir ainsi hâte que quelque chose arrive ou que quelqu'un vienne le trouver. D'ordinaire, il attendait simplement que le temps passe. Rien ne l'excitait vraiment et il n'avait aucune raison d'être impatient. Il ne savait donc pas comment gérer les sensations qui tordaient son estomac et faisaient battre son cœur un peu trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Il resta devant le comptoir à observer la liste des tarifs pratiqués pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il y avait une quantité impressionnante de piercings possibles. Arcade, oreille, tragus, langue, labrès, téton, lèvre, et d'autres dont le nom ne disait rien à Castiel. Il poserait peut être la question à Dean. Il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir ce qu'on pouvait retirer d'une procédure visiblement douloureuse.

Il posa ensuite ses yeux sur des dessins de tatouages exposés au fond de la boutique. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en étudier les détails, une porte sur sa droite s'ouvrant une seconde plus tard. Il entendit la voix de Dean avant de le voir et il fut surpris de sentir ses lèvres former un petit sourire aussitôt.

\- Bains de bouche trois fois par jour, de l'arnica en granulés tout de suite puis une heure avant chaque repas pendant trois jours. Je veux que tu reviennes pour que je contrôle la cicatrisation dans quinze jours. Ca marche ?

Castiel entendit une jeune femme répondre dans un grognement. Il tourna alors le visage dans la direction de la porte. Dean tendait à sa cliente une feuille puis accepta les billets qu'elle lui glissa dans la main. Il la salua ensuite avant de s'approcher de Castiel. Il ne sembla alors réaliser sa présence que lorsqu'il fut face à lui.

\- Oh hé … salut Cas, lança t-il.

\- Castiel, corrigea aussitôt ce dernier sans même y penser.

Dean secoua la tête, visiblement amusé qu'il le reprenne.

\- Non. Cas. C'est plus simple … moins guindé. Ok, Cas. Tu es venu me donner ta réponse je suppose.

Castiel fut déstabilisé une seconde par l'énergie de Dean et par sa façon d'ignorer complètement ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il était étrange. Il était déstabilisant. Exactement ce dont Castiel avait sans doute besoin.

Il laissa son compagnon ranger l'argent dans un tiroir puis remplir rapidement une feuille qu'il glissa avec d'autres dans une chemise. Il semblait totalement à sa place dans ce salon. Dans un environnement où il évoluait quotidiennement. Ici, personne ne jugeait son apparence. Ici, il avait sa place. Castiel se demandait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on avait enfin la sensation d'appartenir à un endroit. Quand on avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu jaloux de l'aisance que Dean avait dans son travail. Il choisit de ne pas laisser ce sentiment l'envahir et se concentra à la place sur son compagnon. Il portait un tee shirt à manches courtes dévoilant ses bras jusqu'à la moitié de ses biceps. Castiel savait qu'il était recouvert de tatouages. Mais à présent qu'il les avait sous les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les observer avec attention. Il y en avait des dizaines. Tous différents. Tous colorés. Les traits étaient fins et objectivement les dessins plutôt jolis. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait choisir d'en avoir autant. Il ne pouvait absolument pas voir la peau de Dean en dessous. Il n'y a pas un seul centimètre carrée de peau qui n'était pas recouvert d'encre.

\- Cas, tu es venu me donner ta réponse non ?

De toute évidence, le silence de Castiel avait fini par agacer Dean. Il releva aussitôt le nez des bras du jeune homme pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis venu pour te dire oui. Je veux bien essayer. Je veux bien … tenter ma chance.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde faisant ressortir son piercing puis leva à nouveau les yeux vers Castiel.

\- Si tu me dis « oui » aujourd'hui, tu devras faire plus qu'essayer. Ce que je te demande c'est un engagement définitif. Pour une année seulement bien sûr mais c'est un accord ferme et définitif que je veux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'engager à la légère. Tu dois en avoir conscience.

Castiel prit alors une seconde pour réfléchir. Il avait vraiment envie de donner son accord à Dean mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui promettre qu'il s'y tiendrait. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de tenir toute une année. Il était probablement malhonnête de le lui jurer quand il avait des doutes. Mais il voulait voir ce que Dean lui réservait et il n'obtiendrait rien s'il se montrait sincère avec lui. Il choisit donc de mentir.

\- Désolé, je me suis mal exprimé. Je voulais dire que je suis d'accord. Totalement et entièrement partant.

Il en faisait probablement trop mais il voulait convaincre Dean. Le jeune homme l'observa une seconde de plus avant d'hocher la tête.

\- OK, suis moi … je vais t'offrir un café et on va discuter de tout ça au calme d'accord ? Il est important qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde pour que cela fonctionne parfaitement.

Castiel acquiesça puis attendit que Dean ait pris sa veste sur le porte manteau avant de le suivre à l'extérieur du salon. Ils remontèrent ensuite la rue en silence jusqu'à un petit café qui faisait l'angle. L'endroit était minuscule et relativement vide à cette heure. La décoration était soignée et le personnel souriant. C'était un de ces endroits à la mode où on justifiait le prix excessif du café en prétendant qu'il provenait exclusivement du commerce équitable. Où les clients se donnaient bonne conscience en pensant faire une bonne action avant de retourner à leur travail et de redevenir esclaves du capitalisme. Castiel trouvait cela écœurant. Mais il laissa tout de même Dean commander pour lui avant de le suivre jusqu'à une table. Le silence commençait à être pesant et Castiel fut soulagé quand son compagnon choisit de le rompre.

\- Je pense qu'il est important que nous discutions de nos limites et des choses que nous refusons de faire afin que cette année se déroule parfaitement bien. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise et te pousser à fuir en te demandant quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire. J'ai besoin que tu sois parfaitement honnête avec moi et que tu me dises tout ce qui pourrait être amené à te faire renoncer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur son torse dans un geste qui trahissait probablement sa nervosité. Il ne s'était pas attendu à discuter ainsi de leur projet. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Dean prenait tout cela avec autant de sérieux. Cela sonnait presque professionnel et officiel.

\- Je croyais que le but de cette année était justement de repousser mes limites … nos limites ?

Dean hocha la tête longuement pendant que la serveuse leur amenait leurs cafés. Il but une gorgée du sien presque aussitôt avant de serrer sa tasse entre ses mains.

\- C'est le but oui … tenter de nouvelles expériences pour donner un sens à nos vies mais … nous avons tous des choses qui nous terrifient … des choses qu'on refuse catégoriquement d'envisager et je pense qu'il est important de les mettre sur papier pour éviter tout problème. Donc …

Dean s'interrompit alors pour sortir un papier et un stylo de la poche de sa veste. Il semblait déterminé à mettre tout ceci par écrit. Castiel n'aurait pas été surpris qu'il lui demande ensuite de signer en bas de la page. Le contrat n'aurait rien d'officiel et ne les lierait pas vraiment légalement parlant. Mais c'était un engagement symbolique qui effrayait un peu le jeune homme. Il le garda toutefois pour lui.

\- Très bien … commençons par le commencement. Je ne suis pas masochiste … je n'aime pas souffrir ou du moins pas en dehors d'un piercing ou d'un tatouage et je refuse que tu me suggères de m'adonner à une quelconque activité à caractère SM. Je refuse également que tu me fasses boire de l'alcool parce que je m'en suis trop vu pour arrêter et je ne veux surtout pas devoir tout recommencer depuis le début. Enfin, je ne ferais rien impliquant de près ou de loin ma famille. Pour le reste, je suis totalement ouvert. A ton tour !

Dean parlait vite et Castiel avait du mal à le suivre. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer.

\- Pas de tatouage ou de piercing. Pas d'activité illégale et euh … pas de drogue. Je dois aussi te dire tout de suite que je ne suis pas un grand sportif et que je suis allergique au pollen même si je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait un grand intérêt dans cette histoire.

Dean prit des notes avec soin avant de tapoter le bout de son stylo contre la petit boule en métal qui reposait dans le coin de sa bouche.

\- C'est noté. Une phobie que tu voudrais me confier avant qu'on se lance ?

\- Les aiguilles et les clowns, répondit aussitôt Castiel.

Dean se passa alors la langue sur les lèvres. Il le faisait souvent et Castiel se demanda si c'était par habitude ou uniquement ce qu'il faisait quand il était nerveux. Il n'avait pas le sensation que son compagnon était du genre à être facilement mal à l'aise ou angoissé. Mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Il ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment.

\- Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable de choisir chacun un mot de sécurité. On ne pourra l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours et si et seulement si la situation l'impose vraiment. Disons … si on se sent sur le point de paniquer ou au bord d'une crise d'angoisse.

Castiel trouvait effectivement la requête raisonnable. Il se demandait comment Dean pouvait déjà avoir autant d'idées établies sur la manière dont leur petit pacte devait fonctionner. Il se surprit à imaginer le jeune homme avoir déjà établi des contrats similaires avec d'autres hommes. Non. C'était stupide. Il avait juste du prendre le temps d'y réfléchir durant la semaine qui s'était écoulé depuis leur première rencontre.

\- Azazel, déclara alors Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean leva le nez de la feuille sur laquelle il avait pris des notes en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi Azazel ?

\- Azazel, c'est le mot que je choisis. C'est le nom de mon chat et franchement, je trouve que c'est approprié dans ces circonstances.

Dean rit alors une seconde, visiblement amusé par la mention du chat de son compagnon. Castiel n'avait pas choisi son nom. Il le portait déjà quand il l'avait récupéré au refuge. On lui avait alors certifié qu'il était extrêmement sociable et parfaitement bien élevé. Castiel savait à présent qu'on lui avait menti sur toute la ligne. Il n'était même pas déçu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'un animal de compagnie. Il avait bêtement pensé que cela lui donnerait une raison de se lever le matin. Une erreur de plus.

\- Ok pour moi ce sera Impala. C'est ma voiture, mon bébé. Si tu m'entends prononcer ce mot, c'est que je suis sur le point de paniquer et on arrêtera tout d'accord ?

Castiel hocha une énième fois la tête. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de comprendre l'intérêt d'une telle discussion alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris leur décision sans réellement réfléchir. Mais Dean semblait déterminé à en faire quelque chose d'extrêmement solennel. Il était totalement différent du garçon insouciant que Castiel avait rencontré. C'était déstabilisant.

\- Bien maintenant que tout ceci est clair, je vais le mettre noir sur blanc de façon un peu plus détaillée et tu devras le signer. Moi aussi bien sûr. Ainsi, on sera engagé.

\- On va faire un contrat ? Un vrai contrat ? S'étonna inutilement Castiel.

Il avait envisagé cette possibilité quand Dean avait commencé à évoquer les limites à ne pas franchir et un engagement total mais l'idée restait tout de même ridicule. Ce papier n'aurait aucune valeur légale. Il resterait officieux et entre eux. Ils pourraient y mettre un terme unilatéralement sans craindre les conséquences.

\- Bien sûr qu'on va faire un contrat. C'est comme ça que ce genre de choses fonctionne non ?

Castiel aurait bien été incapable de répondre à cette question. Il ne connaissait pas la norme en la matière. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il en existait vraiment une. Il avançait à l'aveugle et Dean également. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il exigeait un tel engagement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de son côté. Il avait besoin que les choses deviennent concrètes pour pouvoir commencer à réfléchir.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. A vrai dire, je doute qu'il existe beaucoup d'autres gens dans notre situation. Ce qu'on est en train de faire … ce dont nous discutons, c'est complètement dingue. Je veux dire … je vais te donner une année de ma vie et … on ne se connaît même pas vraiment.

Dean but une nouvelle gorgée de son café avant de se racler la gorge.

\- Ok, tu marques un point. C'est vrai qu'on n'en sait pas beaucoup l'un sur l'autre. J'aurais du commencer par là d'ailleurs. Bien … je m'appelle Dean Winchester. J'ai vingt cinq ans. Je suis gay et originaire de Lawrence au Kansas. Mon père est garagiste et ma mère est morte d'un cancer il y a quelques années. J'ai un frère de vingt et un an. Je suis poisson et célibataire. Voilà. Problème réglé non ?

Castiel aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple. Il aurait aimé que ces quelques informations suffisent à connaître son compagnon. Mais ce n'était rien qu'il ne pouvait pas apprendre en tapant le nom du jeune homme sur Internet. S'il était inscrit sur un quelconque réseau social, il trouvera tout ceci facilement. Il n'en savait pas pour autant plus sur Dean. Il ne savait pas quel genre d'homme il était. S'il avait déjà commis des actes graves. S'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il supposait toutefois qu'il en saura bientôt plus.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel Novak. J'ai trente ans et je suis balance. Je travaille pour Sandover au service clientèle. Je passe ma journée au téléphone avec des gens mécontents. Mes deux parents sont en vie et habitent à Miami. J'ai cinq frères que je ne vois jamais. Bartolomé est le plus vieux. Il a sept ans de plus quoi moi et il est actuellement chirurgien quelque part mais je ne sais pas où. Il y a ensuite Gabriel qui a cinq ans de plus que moi mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui non depuis plus de dix ans et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est devenu. Michael a deux ans de plus que moi et Luke trois. Ils sont très liés. Mais on n'a jamais vraiment eu quoi que ce soit en commun. Le petit dernier s'appelle Samandriel. Il a deux ans de moins que moi et il vit toujours chez nos parents. Je lui parle parfois au téléphone mais je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. J'ai enfin deux sœurs, des jumelles. Anna et Anaëlle. Elles sont inséparables et franchement, elles se fichent totalement du reste de la famille. Elles vivent en Europe je crois. Il y a autre chose que tu veux savoir ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est un bon début je suppose. J'en apprendrais plus sur toi rapidement.

Castiel soupira alors longuement. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée mais il doutait que Dean soit partant pour commencer immédiatement à mettre leur contrat en application. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui où seul son chat l'attendait. Il n'avait pas d'ami à appeler. A vrai dire, son rendez vous avec Dean était la seule chose de notée dans son agenda. C'était triste à pleurer. Mais c'était sa vie depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait fini par ne plus s'en soucier.

\- Tu sais, j'ai parlé de toi à mon sponsor. Il n'a pas semblé très enthousiaste, confia alors Dean, mettant un terme aux pensées de Castiel.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté surpris. Il ne comprenait pas comment un garçon qui semblait visiblement entouré et apprécié pouvait en être arrivé à un tel désespoir évident. Il s'était probablement passé quelque chose qui l'avait conduit à perdre tout espoir. Castiel avait envie de savoir quoi. Mais il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de poser la question. Il était prêt à parier que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la bague que le jeune homme portait à l'annulaire droit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda t-il pour que la conversation continue et que le silence ne s'installe pas durablement.

Castiel haussa les épaules en buvant le reste de son café. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas touché au sien et en avala une grande gorgée. Il grimaça en réalisant qu'il était tiède.

\- Il pense que tu vas me tirer vers le bas. Que quelqu'un d'aussi déprimé que moi ne devrait pas fréquenter quelqu'un de plus déprimé encore. Il a peur que tu me pousses à passer à l'acte. Il croit que je suis suicidaire.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il se souvenait clairement d'avoir entendu Dean lui dire qu'il lui arrivait de songer au suicide. Il n'était jamais passé à l'acte mais il n'était pas forcément contre l'idée de le faire un jour. Ce qui tendait à prouver que son sponsor avait raison de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu y pensais parfois … au suicide je veux dire.

\- Oui mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un de suicidaire.

\- Je crois pourtant que penser au suicide signifie qu'on est suicidaire. Du moins, c'est ce que la majorité des gens et probablement la totalité des psychologues pensent.

Dean ricana durant quelques secondes. Il repoussa ensuite sa tasse au centre de la table et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Il ne pouvait pas fumer à l'intérieur et Castiel saisit le message. Il vida sa propre tasse avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il quitta ensuite le café, Dean sur les talons. Il attendit que son compagnon ait pu allumer sa cigarette pour reprendre la parole.

\- Il a probablement raison de s'inquiéter pour toi non ?

Dean tira une bouffée de nicotine qu'il expira lentement par le nez. Castiel la regarda disparaître autour d'eux.

\- Il a peut être des raisons de s'inquiéter mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a raison. Et penser au suicide ne signifie pas forcément qu'on le fera. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui songent à leur propre mort sans jamais avoir réellement envie de passer à l'acte.

Dean jouait sur les mots mais Castiel choisit de ne pas le reprendre. Il ne partageait toutefois pas son avis. Il doutait que les gens dits « normaux » songeaient quotidiennement à mettre fin à leur jour. Dean, en revanche, semblait y penser souvent.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir proposé ce marché alors ? Je veux dire … si tu n'es pas suicidaire, tu n'as probablement pas à trouver de raison de vivre.

Dean fuma quelques secondes en silence avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour toi, ne te fais pas d'idées. Je ne suis pas altruiste et la plupart du temps, je suis même plutôt égoïste. Je l'ai fait parce que je m'ennuie. Parce que la plupart du temps, ma vie semble se dérouler sans que je puisse avoir un semblant de contrôle sur elle. Et je refuse de rester passif. Je refuse de la laisser m'échapper. Il est temps pour moi de prendre des initiatives. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit … à chaque fois que j'ai essayé, j'ai commis des erreurs. Alcool, drogue … sexe sans lendemain. Ce n'est pas la bonne direction. Quand je t'ai vu sur ce toit … je me suis dit qu'il était sans doute temps pour moi de donner les reines de ma vie à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je ne peux pas le demander à mes proches. Alors autant te le demander à toi.

Castiel fut surpris d'entendre Dean parler ainsi de lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir une grande estime de lui même. Il assumait pleinement ses défauts et les exposait sans gêne apparente. Castiel l'enviait presque.

\- Et toi … pourquoi avoir accepté ? Je veux dire … tu m'as tout l'air de ne pas être le genre d'homme à confier ta vie à un inconnu. Moi, ça colle au personnage. Je suis impulsif et je prends tous les jours des décisions qui peuvent sembler complètement folles. Mais toi … tu m'as tout l'air de quelqu'un de réfléchi.

Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se définir ainsi. Mais il n'avait effectivement jamais pris de décisions de ce type. Jamais rien fait de fou ou d'irréfléchi. Il n'aimait pas les surprises. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à elles. Accepter la proposition de Dean était la seule chose qu'il ait faite et qui sortait du spectre de ce qu'on qualifiait de « normal » ou « d'acceptable ».

\- A vrai dire, je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi j'ai dit oui. La décision s'est imposée à moi d'elle même. J'ai juste suivi le mouvement.

\- Et c'est là tout le problème Cas, le coupa Dean en jetant son mégot par terre.

Castiel lui fit signe de continuer à parler d'un geste de la main, curieux de savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant précis.

\- Tu suis le mouvement … tu fais ce que les gens attendent de toi constamment. Tu ne sors jamais des sentiers battus. Prends ton travail par exemple … tu m'as dit que tu le détestais. Personne ne t'oblige à rester là bas. Tu pourrais démissionner et trouver autre chose. Mais tu restes parce que c'est ce que les gens s'attendent à te voir faire. Tu ne fais rien d'impulsif. Tu ne fais rien d'aventureux. Et ta vie continue de se dérouler sans que tu y prennes le moindre plaisir. C'est pour ça que rien ne va chez toi Cas. Mais on va changer tout ça.

Castiel était surpris d'entendre son compagnon analyser ainsi sa situation avec autant de lucidité alors qu'il ne savait pas grand chose de lui et de son passé. Il était peut être totalement transparent. Ou Dean était réellement très intuitif. Il n'aurait pas su dire. Mais il était curieux de savoir.

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? Je veux dire … tu m'as l'air d'avoir tiré des conclusions extrêmement rapides me concernant sans réellement en savoir beaucoup sur mon passé.

Dean se remit alors en route en direction de salon de tatouage et Castiel le suivit aussitôt sans protester.

\- Je le sais parce que je l'ai déjà entendu des dizaines de fois dans la bouche d'autres gens. Je fais parti d'un groupe de soutien pour les personnes alcooliques. Crois moi, quand on a passé des soirées entières à les entendre lister toutes les raisons qui les ont poussées à boire, on finit par en savoir beaucoup sur la nature humaine en générale. Et quand il n'y a pas un événement particulier poussant quelqu'un à boire ou à sauter d'un toit, c'est généralement parce qu'ils ont la sensation que leur vie leur échappe. Parce qu'ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de vraiment motivant. Ce n'est pas de leur faute et ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus. C'est juste comme ça.

Castiel allait peut être devoir envisager d'accompagner Dean à ce groupe de soutien. Il n'était pas alcoolique mais de toute évidence, ces réunions offraient des réponses qu'il n'avait jamais trouvées jusque là.

\- Tu as probablement raison, concéda t-il alors.

\- J'ai toujours raison, répliqua aussitôt Dean le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Tu es un peu prétentieux en plus d'être égoïste non ?

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Cas. Mais je suis tout ce que tu as.

Castiel ne répondit rien, un peu déstabilisé à nouveau par la nouvelle critique que Dean émettait sur lui même. Il n'avait réellement pas une haute estime de lui même.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant de nombreuses minutes et quand Castiel aperçut la devanture du salon, il fut surpris d'entendre Dean l'inviter à entrer.

A l'intérieur, la même chanson passait toujours en boucle.

\- Écoute, je pense qu'on devrait se revoir demain. Je finis tôt et j'aurais toute la soirée à t'accorder. On peut se donner rendez vous quelque part pour passer une dernière fois le contrat en revue et passer ensuite à l'action. J'ai quelques idées te concernant.

Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il était un peu inquiet. Mais il était également excité et curieux. Et c'était sans nul doute la première fois qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit de ce type.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire de quoi il s'agit hein ?

Dean secoua la tête en souriant et Castiel soupira alors longuement. Il allait devoir se montrer patient. Et faire confiance à son compagnon pour ne pas le pousser trop loin la première fois. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils commenceraient doucement. Histoire de se mettre à l'aise avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi inquiet. Je ne vais rien te faire faire que tu ne sois pas prêt à faire.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as toi même dit que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien, intervint Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne protesta pas. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le comptoir au fond de la boutique et une nouvelle fois, Castiel le suivit sans protester. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Et tant que son compagnon ne le mettait pas à la porte, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Rester ici lui faisait passer le temps. C'était mieux que de s'enfermer dans son appartement devant une émission stupide en surveillant son chat pour ne pas subir une nouvelle attaque.

\- Les dessins sur la devanture sont de toi ? Demanda t-il en s'accoudant au comptoir.

\- De moi et sur moi, répondit Dean sans le regarder.

Castiel avait donc vu juste. Il aurait aimé pouvoir voir ces tatouages en vrai. Peut être étudier leurs contours. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être ainsi marqué à vie. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était tout de même curieux.

\- Généralement je dessine et Benny se charge de me tatouer. Il est le seul à qui je fais confiance en ce qui me concerne. C'est lui qui a réalisé tous mes tatouages. Mais toujours à partir d'un de mes dessins.

\- Benny a l'air gentil, lâcha Castiel.

Il était curieux de connaître la nature réelle de la relation qui unissait les deux hommes. Dean lui avait dit qu'il était gay. Mais également qu'il était célibataire. Il savait que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'était toutefois pas totalement inconcevable qu'il ait pu coucher avec Benny.

\- Il l'est oui … parfois trop sans doute. N'importe qui à sa place m'aurait déjà mis à la porte mais il me garde. Peut être que c'est du au fait que je suis le meilleur. Ou peut être tout simplement qu'il a pitié de moi. Vas savoir. Il faudrait lui demander.

\- Vous deux vous n'êtes pas … commença alors Castiel, incapable de se retenir.

Dean ricana une énième fois. Il secoua ensuite la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

\- Ensemble ? Non. Jamais et je doute que sa femme serait ravie si cela arrivait. Il est heureux avec elle et profondément hétéro. Il a un fils d'ailleurs. Non. Il est séduisant mais on n'a jamais couché ensemble si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

\- Et avec Jesse ?

Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'interroger ainsi les gens sur leur vie privée sans pouvoir se retenir. Mais Dean était un vrai mystère et il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. C'était plus fort que lui.

\- Avec Jesse non plus même si je reconnais y avoir pensé souvent. S'il disait oui, je ne dirais pas non. Mais on est amis et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je dois toutefois reconnaître qu'il me plaît beaucoup. Jesse Pinkman a tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Castiel voyait parfaitement où Dean voulait en venir. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu jaloux. Pas de l'intérêt que son compagnon portait à son sponsor. Mais du fait qu'il soit capable de le reconnaître ouvertement et de discuter de sa sexualité comme s'il n'avait pas de honte à avoir. Il avait grandi en entendant ses parents répéter que l'homosexualité était un péché. Et s'il avait depuis couché avec des hommes, il n'avait pas pour autant l'habitude de parler ouvertement de ses préférences.

\- Je suis gay, déclara t-il alors malgré lui.

Dean ne sembla pas vraiment surpris de l'entendre et Castiel réalisa alors qu'il l'avait compris sans qu'il ait besoin de lui dire.

\- Cool pour toi vieux. C'est une bonne chose que tu le reconnaisses. J'étais persuadé que tu étais un de ces hommes qui vivent dans le placard comme on dit. Que tu te forçais à coucher avec des femmes juste pour être comme tout le monde.

\- Non, non, je couche avec des hommes, protesta Castiel.

Si seulement il pouvait réussir à se taire, ce serait vraiment une bonne chose. Mais sa bouche continuait de former des mots quand son cerveau lui criait de la fermer … et maintenant. Il devait sembler ridicule.

\- J'en prends note … c'est une information importante pour la suite je suppose.

Castiel n'était pas très sûr de ce que Dean entendait par là. Envisageait il de le pousser à coucher avec des hommes ? Ou pensait il à lui proposer de coucher avec lui ? Castiel ne devait surtout pas s'engager sur cette voie. Il était grand temps pour lui de partir. Il commençait sérieusement à divaguer. Et même s'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, il était sans doute préférable de mettre de la distance entre lui et Dean pour quelques heures.

\- Je vais rentrer, lança t-il alors en se redressant.

Son compagnon hocha la tête et ne sembla pas vouloir le retenir. Castiel hocha alors la tête puis fit volte face. Dean le rappela toutefois quand il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Ne laisse pas ton chat te mordre à nouveau, lança t-il en souriant.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter. Il avait peur de dire quelque chose de stupide à nouveau si toutefois il reprenait la parole. Il ne voulait surtout pas se ridiculiser plus encore. Il salua donc Dean de la main et quitta finalement le salon en silence.

Une fois dehors, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Son compagnon semblait concentré sur des feuilles de papier étalées devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas suivi du regard et paraissait déjà s'être totalement désintéressé de lui.

C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Castiel soupira puis s'éloigna de la boutique rapidement. Il décida de faire un détour par l'épicerie pour acheter de quoi manger ce soir. Son frigo était désespéramment vide et il n'avait pas envie de commander quelque chose. De surcroît, cela lui donnait une raison pour ne pas rentrer chez lui immédiatement. Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait dans son appartement. Et il n'était pas impatient de retrouver ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Castiel bifurqua donc pour prendre la direction du magasin le plus proche. Il avait toujours les mots de Dean en tête. La façon dont le jeune homme parlait de lui ouvertement et sans rien cacher. Il se demanda alors si son compagnon pensait réellement toutes ces choses le concernant ou s'il se l'était juste trop entendu répéter pour avoir une autre opinion. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire faire à Dean durant cette année. Mais il avait envie de l'aider à avoir une autre opinion de lui même. Peut être finirait il par découvrir que son compagnon n'était réellement pas quelqu'un de bien. Si c'était le cas, alors il ne pourrait rien pour lui. Mais s'il s'apercevait qu'il se trompait et qu'il n'était rien de tout ça, il aurait une mission à remplir. Aider Dean à s'apprécier. Lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas chercher à s'auto flageller de la sorte en permanence.

Castiel n'était vraiment pas sûr de réussir mais il avait envie d'essayer. Et cela lui faisait un nouveau projet à remplir. Une nouvelle raison de se lever demain matin. C'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait eu avant sa rencontre avec Dean.


	4. Contrat et premier défi

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 4ème chapitre. Dean et Castiel finalisent leur accord et se lancent leur premier défi.**  
 **Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et votre soutien !**

 **A jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Knocking on heaven's door de Guns and roses**

 **Chapitre 4 : Contrat et premier défi**

 _« Ose rêver. Ose essayer. Ose te tromper. Ose avoir du succès. Vas-y. Je te lance un défi »_

 _Kingsley Ward_

Dean avait pris le temps de rédiger le contrat avec soin. Il savait que son initiative avait surpris Castiel mais il avait besoin de rendre les choses un peu plus concrètes. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de planifier quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il prenait les choses au jour le jour sans se poser de questions. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus le seul concerné. Il devait prendre en considération le fait qu'il avait volontairement lié son destin pour une année entière à un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine. Et cela lui semblait un peu surréaliste. Un peu trop irréel. Il avait donc pris le temps de tout mettre sur papier. Il avait même vérifié à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'avait pas fait de fautes d'orthographe. Il avait ensuite apposé sa signature en bas du document et rangé le tout dans une chemise pour le donner ensuite à Castiel.

Le soir de son entrevue avec son compagnon, il avait rejoint Jesse pour une réunion du groupe de soutien. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas pris la parole et s'était contenté d'écouter les autres parler. Il savait que Jesse avait envie de le voir participer plus activement mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il allait devoir se contenter de sa présence. C'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il avait souvent l'impression de perdre son temps dans ces réunions. Il ne buvait plus et n'en ressentait plus le besoin. Il ne comptait pas arrêter la drogue. Il n'avait rien de plus à tirer de ces gens qui luttaient encore contre leurs addictions.

Jesse lui avait maintes fois répété qu'on ne faisait pas disparaître l'envie éternellement. Qu'on ne guérissait jamais quand on avait été aussi dépendant. Dean le laissait dire toutes ces choses sans réellement le croire. Il n'avait plus touché une goutte d'alcool depuis un an maintenant. Il arrivait à rester en présence de gens qui buvaient. Il pouvait se rendre dans un bar sans être tenté. Il avait vaincu sa dépendance, que Jesse veuille le croire ou non. Peut être l'avait il simplement remplacée par une autre. Peut être la drogue et le tabac avaient ils pris la place de l'alcool dans son système. Il n'aurait pas su le dire mais il s'estimait guéri sur au moins un point.

Il continuait toutefois de venir pour ne pas inquiéter Jesse. Il aimait beaucoup son sponsor. Il voulait le rendre fier. Il voulait rester son ami. Il faisait donc ce qu'il lui demandait. Et il le faisait sans se plaindre. Peu importait que des heures entières de sa vie soient consacrées à quelque chose qu'il jugeait inutile. De toute façon, il avait déjà la sensation permanente que le temps lui filait entre les doigts sans qu'il en profite réellement. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça ne changeait finalement pas grand chose.

Après la réunion, Dean et Jesse mangèrent ensemble dans un fast food non loin de l'appartement du jeune tatoueur. Ils ne parlèrent pas de Castiel. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus de leur dispute. Ils discutèrent simplement du travail de Dean, du futur tatouage de Jesse et de la cliente exécrable dont le jeune homme s'était occupée et qui avait pleuré quand il lui avait percé les deux tétons. Ils rirent de la stupidité des gens puis se séparèrent une fois leur repas terminé.

Dean s'endormit dès qu'il fut dans son lit. Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque son réveil se mit à sonner. Le contrat dans sa poche, il rejoignit le salon. Il avait plusieurs rendez vous mais serait libre aux environs de quatre heures. Il avait prévu de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche et se changer avant de rejoindre Castiel.

Il n'était pas nerveux à l'idée de passer enfin à l'action. Il avait hâte de voir ce que cela allait donner. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son compagnon allait exiger de lui. Il espérait que ce serait quelque chose de complètement dingue. Comme de sauter en parachute. De se baigner nu dans une piscine privée. Ou d'entrer dans une fête guindée juste pour mettre un peu d'ambiance. Il avait envie de se lâcher complètement. Envie de prendre des risques. Il avait envie de se sentir vivant. Et pour une fois, il voulait le faire sans avoir recours à de la drogue.

Dean passa la journée à penser à ce qui l'attendait le soir même. Il ne parla pas avec ses clients. Mais puisqu'il ne discutait jamais réellement avec qui que ce soit, personne ne semble surpris. Benny vérifia son tatouage juste avant qu'il ne parte et sembla satisfait de la cicatrisation et du rendu. Dean avait envie de lui dire qu'il était inutile qu'il le fasse. Son corps avait l'habitude maintenant et il cicatrisait toujours parfaitement bien. Il le garda toutefois pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre son patron lui faire une leçon de morale sur la nécessité des soins post tatouage. Dean ne les suivait jamais vraiment à la lettre. Mais Benny n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Une fois rentré chez lui, le jeune homme fila sous la douche. Il enfila ensuite des vêtements propres – jean, tee shirt et veste à capuche – avant de compléter son look par un bonnet qu'il enfonça sur sa tête pour se protéger du froid. Il attrapa ensuite ses clefs et son porte feuille et quitta son appartement.

Il ne prit pas sa voiture pour la courte distance qu'il avait à faire. Il aimait plus que tout au monde se retrouver derrière le volant et sentir les vibrations du moteur sous ses fesses. Mais comme toutes les voitures anciennes, l'Impala consommait une quantité excessive de carburant et Dean ne roulait pas forcément sur l'or. Il préférait donc marcher.

Il avait envoyé à un message à Castiel dans la matinée pour lui donner un lieu de rendez vous. Il avait finalement opté pour Central Park. Ils iraient peut être manger un morceau ensemble après. Mais pour le moment, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de se retrouver enfermé entre quatre murs. Il voulait sentir le vent sur son visage. Il voulait pouvoir lever les yeux et voir le ciel s'obscurcir peu à peu. Il aimait nettement plus être à l'extérieur qu'enfermé. Il avait grandi à la campagne et avait pris goût aux grands espaces. Il était devenu plus ou moins claustrophobe en vivant à New York. Central Park était le seul endroit en ville où il se sentait vraiment libre. Où il se sentait un peu comme chez lui.

Dean rejoignit le parc rapidement et sans réellement prêter attention à la foule des gens qu'il croisait. Il se demandait encore parfois pourquoi il avait choisi de vivre dans la ville la plus peuplée des États Unis. Il avait vécu dans une ville peuplée de seulement quatre vingt dix mille personnes jusqu'à très récemment. Cela lui semblait déjà beaucoup trop. Mais à présent, il était un parmi huit millions d'inconnus. Son choix avait surpris tout le monde. Sam principalement. Quand Dean avait quitté Lawrence, il était monté dans sa voiture sans savoir où il allait se rendre. Il avait roulé sans but en direction de l'Est. Il avait fini par arriver à New York. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y rester plus que quelques jours. Mais il avait trouvé le salon de Benny. Il avait obtenu le travail puis un appartement. Et il n'était plus jamais reparti. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la ville. Il ne lui trouvait rien d'exceptionnelle. La vie ici allait trop vite. Les gens étaient trop nombreux. Mais c'était devenu chez lui. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne pour son choix.

Dean assumait toujours ses responsabilités. Il avait commis énormément d'erreurs par le passé mais il n'avait jamais cherché à en fuir les conséquences. Il avait appris très jeune qu'elles finissaient toujours par le rattraper. Et le plus souvent, elles étaient pires encore quand on avait tenté de les ignorer. Il était préférable de les affronter tout de suite.

Il savait que tout ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui – l'ennui, le néant au fond de lui, la déprime et la sensation de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur sa vie – était de sa faute. Parce qu'il avait à un moment ou à un autre pris une mauvaise décision, emprunter le mauvais chemin ou fait quelque chose de mal. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas que cela change. Il préférait de loin avoir parfaitement conscience de ses fautes et de ses défauts que d'être une des ces personnes qui se plaignaient continuellement. Qui pensaient être parfaites. Qui pensaient que tout leur était du. Que rien n'était jamais de leur faute.

Le parc était relativement désert à cette heure. Quelques personnes faisaient leur footing sans prêter attention à lui. Il n'avait jamais très accroc au sport. Il avait un métabolisme qui lui permettait de manger presque tout ce qu'il voulait sans jamais réellement prendre de poids. Il n'était pas particulièrement musclé. Il était même plutôt très mince. Mais cela lui allait parfaitement. Il savait que c'était en grande partie du à la drogue qui lui coupait parfois l'appétit. Toutefois, puisqu'il n'envisageait pas de changer quoi que ce soit sur ce plan là, il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

Il avait donné à Castiel comme point de rendez vous un banc bien précis, situé non loin de la statue de ce chien qui – Dean n'en était plus vraiment sûr – avait sauvé des gens en les transportant d'un point A à un point B quelque part en Alaska. Le jeune homme aimait la statue. Il aimait l'idée qu'elle ait été érigée en l'honneur d'un animal plutôt que d'un humain. Et il aimait les trois mots inscrits en dessous. Endurance. Fidélité. Intelligence. Dean n'aimait pas forcément les gens. Et il n'aimait pas non plus beaucoup les animaux. Mais il leur reconnaissait au moins un côté altruiste que bien peu d'humains possédaient. Ils se sacrifiaient pour leurs maîtres sans songer une seule seconde à leur propre bien être. Et si Dean trouvait cela un peu stupide, il pensait également que c'était admirable.

Le jeune homme remonta lentement les allées du parc sans faire attention aux gens qu'il croisait. Il savait que certains le regardaient avec insistance. Ils pouvaient voir les tatouages dans son cou et sur ses mains. Ils devaient imaginer le pire en le voyant. Ils devaient penser à rebrousser chemin. Dean se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui. Il ne cherchait pas à se faire accepter.

Castiel était là où le jeune homme lui avait donné rendez vous. Il était habillé plus chaudement que lui et avait opté pour un gros blouson d'hiver dont le col le couvrait jusqu'au nez. Dean, quant à lui, ne ressentait pas vraiment le froid. Il n'y avait jamais été réellement sensible.

Son compagnon leva la tête quand il approcha, presque comme s'il pouvait le sentir venir. Dean lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de prendre place à côté de lui sur le banc. Castiel portait des gants et une écharpe en plus de son manteau et il semblait pourtant totalement frigorifié. Pendant une seconde, Dean hésita à lui proposer d'aller boire un café. Puis il se rappela qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se souciait des autres, qu'il était égoïste et il y renonça. Après tout, il avait envie de rester dans ce parc et il ne laisserait pas Castiel le convaincre du contraire.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda t-il toutefois même s'il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas.

Son compagnon haussa les épaules avant de tourner le visage vers lui et de le dévisager longuement.

\- Comment peux tu ne pas avoir froid ?

\- Je n'ai jamais froid, répliqua Dean en guise d'explication.

Il soupira ensuite puis sortit son dossier de sa poche et le tendit à Castiel. Ce dernier dut retirer ses gants pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et Dean vit alors les nombreux pansements qui recouvraient ses doigts. De toute évidence, son chat était passé à l'attaque à nouveau. Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas déjà abandonné dans le refuge le plus proche. Ou empoisonné avec de la mort aux rats. Cet animal semblait réellement possédé par un démon.

\- Tout ça est très … officiel, commenta finalement Castiel en observant le papier qu'il serrait entre ses doigts.

Dean avait effectivement fait les choses biens. Peu importait que ce document n'ait aucune valeur légale. Il avait une valeur morale et psychologique importante. Il signifiait leur engagement et leur détermination.

\- Je suppose que tu veux que je signe, avança Castiel en regardant Dean à nouveau.

\- Tu peux le montrer à un avocat avant si tu préfères, plaisanta t-il aussitôt.

Castiel ne répondit rien et sortit un stylo de la poche intérieure de son blouson. Il signa les deux exemplaires sans attendre puis en rendit un à Dean. Une fois les papiers rangés, le jeune homme étendit ses jambes devant lui et étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête. Il aimait particulièrement l'hiver. Il aimait que les jours soient plus courts. Il aimait qu'il fasse nuit tôt. Et il aimait vraiment le fait que le froid pousse les gens à ne pas traîner dans les rues. Mis à part quelques touristes, il n'y avait personne d'autre dehors passé une certaine heure. Plus encore quand la neige commençait à tomber. Dean adorait la neige.

\- Bien alors … qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Castiel après un long silence.

Dean savait que son compagnon comptait sur lui pour prendre les devants. Pour mettre les choses en route. Castiel n'était pas un leader. Il n'en avait jamais été un. C'était évident dans sa façon de se comporter. Il faisait parti de la catégorie des suiveurs. Et si Dean n'était pas du genre à porter des jugements, il trouvait tout de même cela extrêmement stupide.

\- Et bien maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses. On se lance un premier défi. Et on commence ce soir.

Dean savait que demander à Castiel de patienter encore quelques jours le ferait probablement douter quant à sa décision de suivre Dean dans cette folie. Il était préférable de se mettre en action immédiatement.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je pourrais te demander … j'étais trop angoissé à l'idée de savoir enfin ce que tu comptais me faire faire. Mais si tu me laisses une seconde, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose.

Dean hocha alors la tête mais ne dit rien. Il allait laisser à Castiel le temps de trouver une idée. Il n'était pas pressé. Il savait ce qu'il allait demander à son compagnon. Et il était presque qu'il allait devoir le convaincre d'accepter. Il avait pensé à lui proposer quelque chose de facile pour commencer. Mais il avait ensuite réalisé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer délicat avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Juste deux personnes cherchant à repousser l'inévitable. A se servir de l'autre pour aller un peu mieux. Dean ne faisait pas ça pour Castiel mais principalement pour lui même.

A côté de lui, Castiel avait remis ses gants et croisé ses bras sur son torse pour se réchauffer. Dean était amusé par son attitude. Il y avait quelque chose d'enfantin chez Castiel à cet instant précis. Quelque chose de foncièrement adorable. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose que le jeune homme pensait souvent quand il regardait un homme adulte. Il fut même surpris que l'idée lui traverse l'esprit. Il détourna le regard pour s'en débarrasser et observa à la place l'allée en face de lui.

\- OK, c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais … je crois que mon cerveau a gelé à cause du froid et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, déclara finalement Castiel.

Dean soupira longuement. Il avait su que ce ne serait pas facile pour son compagnon de trouver des idées. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'un tant soit peu aventureux. Il ne faisait rien qui sortait de la norme. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qui pourrait sembler dingue au jeune homme.

\- Dis moi la première chose qui te passe par la tête, l'encouragea t-il.

Castiel remonta son écharpe jusqu'à son nez et enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules. Il faisait froid mais pas à ce point là. Dean était presque sûr qu'il exagérait.

\- Et bien à cet instant précis, la seule chose qui me passe par l'esprit c'est qu'il fait trop froid pour être dehors. Et qu'il est ironique pour moi d'être assis devant la statue d'un chien ayant accompli des miracles alors que mon chat a très certainement tenté de me tuer cette après midi. Et je t'avoue que je suis surpris par ton choix de lieu de rendez vous. Tu aimes les chiens ?

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt avant de remonter ses jambes sur le banc et de les entourer de ses bras.

\- Non je n'aime pas les animaux. Je ne leur veux pas de mal … mais je les trouve bruyants et encombrants et … ils salissent tout. Comme les enfants.

Castiel grimaça en entendant la comparaison. Il sembla réfléchir ensuite durant de longues secondes avant qu'un large sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres. Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par son brusque changement d'attitude.

\- Je viens d'avoir une idée brillante, lança t-il visiblement fier de lui.

Dean avait une vague idée de ce dont il s'agissait et il regrettait à présent d'avoir évoqué son aversion pour les animaux de compagnie. Il ne dirait toutefois pas non. Ils avaient été clairs sur ce point. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à un joker.

\- Tu vas adopter un chien ! Peut être pas définitivement mais tu vas aller en chercher un dans un refuge et le ramener chez toi. Tu seras famille d'accueil pendant plusieurs semaines. Et tu feras les choses bien.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde. Il l'avait vu venir. Il n'était donc pas réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Mais il l'était par le ton enthousiaste de son compagnon. Castiel semblait totalement ravi de son idée. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait mis dans le mille. Adopter un animal était quelque chose qu'il n'avait effectivement jamais envisagé. C'était plus le truc de Sam. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il hocha longuement la tête.

\- Je vais le faire … rapidement sans faute. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Tu fais courir un risque à cet animal. Je veux dire … il se peut parfaitement que j'oublie de le nourrir ou de lui donner de l'eau. Et sa mort sera sur ta conscience !

Castiel secoua la tête, amusé. Il ne semblait pas inquiet. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de prendre cette nouvelle responsabilité à la légère. Pas parce qu'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire de son futur animal – car ce n'était pas le cas, non, non, non, pas du tout – mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas manquer à sa promesse. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de signifier à Castiel qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste. Et qu'il n'allait pas brusquement se mettre à aimer les animaux simplement parce que son compagnon le lui demandait.

\- Oh je suis sûr que vous allez vous entendre à merveille Dean, assura Castiel en souriant toujours.

La situation l'amusait beaucoup et le jeune homme commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir opté pour quelque chose de réellement gênant à exiger de lui. Comme de se balader à moitié nu dans Central Park. Parce qu'adopter un chien, même pour quelques semaines, était bien pire que ce que lui s'apprêtait à demander à Castiel. Cela allait le forcer à sortir le soir et le matin tôt. Il allait devoir rentrer chez lui à midi pour s'assurer que le chien vivait toujours. Il allait enfin devoir acheter tout un tas de choses dont il ne voulait absolument pas. Un panier. Des gamelles. De la nourriture pour chien. Un collier et une laisse. Des jouets. Dean n'était pas un monstre. Il n'allait pas laisser le pauvre animal seul chez lui sans au moins une balle pour s'occuper. Il refusait toutefois de le faire monter dans sa voiture. Il refusait d'avoir des poils de chien dans l'Impala. Et il allait forcer Castiel à l'accompagner. Il n'endurerait pas cette torture seul.

\- Ok, je le ferais … inutile d'essayer de me convaincre. Je sais que ce sera un désastre. Je vais détester cette bête et il va probablement finir par me dévorer vivant pour me le faire payer, commenta Dean en grimaçant.

Castiel ricana une seconde à côté de lui et le jeune homme le foudroya aussitôt du regard. Oh, il allait rapidement déchanter en entendant ce que Dean avait prévu pour lui.

\- Ne sois donc pas aussi joyeux … tu ne sais pas encore ce que je te réserve.

Castiel perdit aussitôt son sourire et fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean dans les yeux. Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Il aurait pu exiger quelque chose de plus difficile. Il aurait pu demander à son compagnon de se lâcher complètement mais il avait opté pour quelque chose d'un peu moins extrême. Quelque chose qui le mettrait probablement très mal à l'aise. Mais qui n'était pas aussi dingue que ce qu'il avait encore en réserve le concernant. Il pensait même que ce serait plus cathartique pour Castiel. Cela lui permettrait de se libérer de la tension qu'il avait accumulée durant plusieurs années. Il pourrait ensuite aller plus facilement de l'avant.

\- D'accord, je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je t'ai donné mon accord et je ne vais pas reculer maintenant … pas tant que tu n'exiges pas de moi que je fasse quoi que ce soit d'illégal.

Dean retira ses pieds du banc et se leva ensuite en un bond. Il fit un pas en avant puis se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Castiel. Il était impatient de voir sa réaction mais il aimait également faire durer le suspense. De surcroît, son compagnon le méritait après avoir exigé de lui qu'il adopte un chien. Dean avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il aurait bientôt un animal qui compterait sur lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir des responsabilités.

\- Et bien, je ne dirais pas que c'est illégal … du moins pas criminel mais … ce n'est pas totalement légal non plus.

\- Dean, lança Castiel en guise d'avertissement.

Il était évident qu'il avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Pourtant, il était persuadé que son idée était la bonne. Il avait envie de voir Castiel prendre sa revanche. Il voulait le voir évacuer la tension accumulée en raison de son travail. Et il ne voyait qu'un moyen de l'aider à réussir.

\- On va se rendre chez ton patron, déclara t-il finalement pour mettre fin au suspens.

Castiel se tendit aussitôt et Dean posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il savait bien que l'idée effrayait son compagnon. Qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé d'entendre une telle requête. Mais Dean continuait de penser que c'était ce dont Castiel avait besoin. Il irait bien mieux ensuite. Il se sentirait libéré et serait plus à même d'aborder les autres défis avec enthousiasme.

\- Oh non, on ne va pas faire ça, assura finalement Castiel d'une voix forte.

Dean s'était rapidement renseigné sur l'endroit où son compagnon travaillait. Il avait consulté le site de l'entreprise et récolté quelques informations sur son PDG. Charlie avait réussi à pirater son compte mail et avait trouvé son adresse personnelle. Zachariah Adler était un homme extrêmement riche et visiblement très influent. Il vivait dans les beaux quartiers de la ville, dans une maison magnifique et immense. Dean était passé devant rapidement pour voir si son plan était réalisable. Et il l'était. Il n'y avait aucun garde à l'entrée et aucun système de sécurité. Adler était soit stupide soit trop confiant. Peu importait la raison qui l'avait poussé à ne pas se protéger. C'était une aubaine pour eux.

\- Si, on va le faire. On va aller chez lui et on va taguer les murs de sa maison.

\- Non, hors de question. Non. Je ne vais pas … je ne vais pas recouvrir sa maison de peinture. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt et … honnêtement, je trouve tout ça stupide. Et puis tu avais promis de ne rien me faire faire d'illégal.

Dean savait bien que sa proposition était un peu limite après tout ce qu'ils avaient mis sur papier ensemble mais il ne voyait pas cela comme un acte criminel. Il voyait cela comme une vengeance légitime. Cet homme exploitait très clairement ses employés et se faisait des millions au passage. Il méritait bien que quelqu'un le lui fasse payer.

\- D'accord, j'admets que le commun des mortels considérerait probablement cela comme illégal … et peut être même que ça l'est un peu mais réfléchis. Ce type t'utilise toi et tous tes collègues pour bâtir et consolider sa richesse. Il vous paye le minimum légal et pendant ce temps, il engendre des millions. Il mérite que quelqu'un le lui dise. Le lui fasse comprendre. Et puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment frapper à sa porte et lui dire d'aller se faire voir … on va l'écrire sur les murs de sa maison.

Castiel continuait de secouer la tête. Mais il semblait un peu moins sûr de lui à présent. Il commençait à envisager de le faire. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était tenté. Il avait vécu trop d'années sous le joug d'Adler. Il avait envie de se venger. La seule chose qui le retenait pour le moment était son incapacité à envisager de commettre le moindre acte illégal. Mais il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour le convaincre. Dean choisit donc d'insister.

\- Ce type est un monstre Cas. Personne ne va le punir. Il a la loi de son côté mais la morale … la morale est du tien. Du côté de tous ceux qui ont été utilisés par lui. Ce que je te propose de faire n'est peut être pas légal mais c'est juste. C'est juste et c'est mérité. Et tu te sentiras tellement mieux après. Tu seras libéré. C'est là tout le but de notre contrat Cas. Faire quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais imaginé faire en temps normal.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et les observa durant de longues secondes. Comme si la réponse se trouvait là. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un signe justifiant l'accord qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à donner. Dean attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Cas ? Parce que je peux trouver quelque chose d'autre à te faire faire … si vraiment tu n'es pas prêt, on peut attendre … ou même oublier l'idée.

\- Tu avais dit « pas de joker », répliqua Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

Dean s'en souvenait très bien. Il savait qu'en accordant un joker à son compagnon, il l'utiliserait sans hésiter. Et il le ferait même si l'idée de Dean était bonne. Même si ce qu'il lui proposait était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Toutefois, il ne voulait pas non plus le brusquer. Il ne voulait pas le forcer à faire quelque chose et risquer de le voir prendre la fuite avant même qu'ils n'aient pu commencer. Il savait que Castiel finirait par accepter. Mais c'était peut être un peu tôt pour lui faire une telle proposition.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais je ne veux pas non plus te faire peur et te pousser à renoncer à notre contrat simplement parce que je t'aurais forcé à faire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prêt à faire. On a toute une année Cas. Trois cent soixante cinq jours pour accomplir des centaines de choses dingues. On n'est pas obligé de se précipiter non plus.

Castiel releva doucement la tête et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Dean, il semblait totalement perdu et indécis. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Il était évident que tout ceci était nouveau pour lui. Il avait vécu sans jamais prendre le moindre risque. Et Dean lui demandait de tout changer. De bouleverser toute son existence seulement quelques jours après l'avoir rencontré. Seulement quelques jours après avoir songé à sauter du haut d'un immeuble pour en finir. C'était forcément un peu perturbant pour lui. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes. De quelques minutes. De quelques jours peut être même. Et Dean les lui accorderait si toutefois il le lui demandait. Peu importait que cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Peu importait que cela aille à l'encontre de ce qu'il était. C'était la première fois qu'il se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui depuis qu'il avait vu Sam partir pour Stanford et qu'il avait compris que son petit frère n'avait plus vraiment besoin de lui. Il était un peu rouillé et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que c'était pourtant ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je n'ai pas encore totalement abandonné l'idée de t'obliger à courir à demi nu dans Central Park. On peut commencer par ça si tu préfères, plaisanta alors Dean parce qu'il était sûr que détendre l'atmosphère était une bonne idée.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé ce contrat entre Castiel et lui comme quelque chose de difficile. Quelque chose de pesant. Il avait pensé au contraire que ce serait un bon moyen de s'amuser. Mais de toute évidence, rien dans sa proposition n'amusait son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas que cela devienne un corvée. Il ne voulait surtout pas être celui qui pousserait Castiel à passer à l'acte.

\- Courir à demi nu dans Central Park est illégal aussi, souligna alors ce dernier le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dean se souvenait pourtant d'avoir vu un homme en slip dans les allées du parc peu de temps après son arrivée en ville. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Personne sauf Dean. Mais c'était en grande partie parce qu'il avait de très jolies fesses. Et que son slip était vraiment tout petit.

\- Toutes les bonnes choses le sont non ?

\- Comment ça toutes les bonnes choses ? Le sexe n'est pas illégal … le nourriture non plus … le chocolat … il y a beaucoup de choses très agréables qui ne sont heureusement pas condamnables.

Dean haussa les épaules et retira ses mains de celles de Castiel au passage. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et dévisagea son compagnon durant quelques secondes en silence.

\- Tu places le sexe en premier dans cette liste ? C'est bon à savoir. Et quant au reste … Cas, je te l'ai dit … tu as le droit de me dire « non » ou « plus tard » … juste pour cette fois bien sûr.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus encore au passage. Ils avaient les joues et le bout du nez rouges en raison du froid. Dean le trouvait séduisant. Il s'était fait la réflexion à la minute même où il lui avait face sur le toit de l'immeuble. Et même s'il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de coucher avec lui dans d'autres circonstances, il savait que ce n'était plus à l'ordre du jour. Ca ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais à cet instant précis, Dean le regrettait presque. Il pourrait tenter de proposer quelque chose de ce genre à son compagnon dans le cadre de leur contrat. Même s'il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée. Dean était probablement en manque. Il n'avait plus couché avec un homme depuis des semaines. Il était parfaitement normal que cela l'obsède un peu.

\- Non, déclara finalement Castiel en se redressant sur le banc et en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête. Il ne devait pas être déçu. Il avait tout de suite su que son compagnon risquait de refuser de franchir une étape aussi importante dès sa première tentative. Il avait d'autres idées tout aussi géniales. Il lui suffisait juste d'en choisir une. Castiel ne pourrait pas dire « non » deux fois et ils s'amuseraient quand même beaucoup. C'était le but de leur année ensemble après tout. S'amuser. Rire et oublier leurs problèmes. Certainement pas se prendre la tête pour un simple refus logique.

\- Ok, je comprends … c'était peut être trop pour une première. On peut faire autre chose. Laisse moi juste une seconde pour trouver une idée.

Castiel se leva alors du banc et pendant une très courte seconde, Dean craignit de le voir prendre la fuite. Il eut peur que ce « non » soit définitif et ne concerne pas uniquement l'idée de taguer la maison de son patron.

\- Non Dean, tu ne comprends pas, assura Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il avait un peu de mal à comprendre la réaction de son compagnon. Il estimait ne pas mériter qu'il lui en veuille. Il avait eu une seule mauvaise idée. Castiel devait lui laisser une seconde chance. Parce que s'il s'offusquait pour une simple erreur, il risquait vraiment d'avoir des difficultés à supporter Dean durant cette année. Il ne savait pas prendre de bonne décision.

\- Ce que je veux te dire c'est que non, je ne vais pas te dire « non ». Je vais le faire. Zachariah ne mérite pas ma pitié et honnêtement, je rêve de lui faire payer son attitude depuis des années maintenant. Sans toi, je ne l'aurais probablement jamais fait. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai donné mon accord pour passer cette année en ta compagnie. Je veux changer mes habitudes. Je veux vivre pleinement. Pour être sûr de ne rien regretter si toutefois je …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais la suite était évidente pour Dean. « Si toutefois je décide d'en finir dans un an ». N'importe qui à la place du jeune homme aurait probablement protesté. Aurait tenté de le dissuader d'en parler ou même de l'envisager. Aurait dit des banalités du genre « la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue même si tu ne le réalises pas encore ». Mais Dean n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne dit donc rien de tout ça et se contenta de sourire largement, soulagé de voir que son compagnon était prêt à faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Mais si on se fait attraper, je leur dirais que tout est de ta faute et que tu m'as forcé, lança Castiel.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Dean pour comprendre que son compagnon plaisantait. C'était difficile à voir quand il était aussi sérieux. Mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dénoncer le jeune homme. Il cherchait juste à détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

\- Oh non Monsieur … si on entend la sirène de la police, c'est chacun pour soit. Et je tiens tout de suite à te prévenir, je cours très vite. Ils t'auront avant moi et je nierais te connaître si tu leur donnes mon nom. Je suis égoïste comme ça.

Castiel ricana alors une seconde en secouant la tête. Dean enfonça ensuite ses mains dans les poches de son jean pour en sortir son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet. Il en alluma une et en tira quelques longues bouffées avant de la tendre à Castiel. Ce dernier refusa aussitôt et Dean remit sa cigarette entre ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, marmonna t-il alors.

\- Oh si je le sais très bien … un cancer du poumon. Ce n'est pas une expérience qui me tente vraiment, répliqua Castiel.

Dean trouvait cela ironique qu'un homme suicidaire puisse s'inquiéter d'une maladie mortelle. Mais Castiel était un paradoxe dans son ensemble. Il était un mystère que Dean avait envie de percer.

\- C'est un moyen de mourir comme un autre, souleva t-il en retirant sa cigarette de sa bouche.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Peut être mais c'est un moyen extrêmement douloureux et long. Je préfère nettement partir plus rapidement.

\- Parce que tu crois que t'écraser sur le sol après une chute d'une centaine de mètres n'est pas douloureux ?

A chaque fois qu'il avait envisagé sa propre mort, Dean imaginait opter pour quelque chose de bien moins douloureux. Il avait pensé à avaler des tubes entiers de cachets puis à s'allonger dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Il avait entendu dire que ce n'était pas douloureux. Il n'aurait jamais sauté du toit de l'immeuble pour en finir. Parce qu'il était presque sûr que s'écraser sur le sol et sentir tous ses os se briser, ses organes imploser était atroce.

\- Tu marques un point, concéda alors Castiel.

Il ne tendit toutefois pas la main pour que Dean lui donne sa cigarette et le jeune homme n'insista pas. Il la termina rapidement puis jeta le mégot par terre. Il se frotta ensuite les mains puis fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin de la sortie du parc.

\- J'espère au moins que tu as un plan, avança son compagnon en marchant à côté de lui.

Dean aimait sentir le vent lui fouetter le visage. Il inspira profondément avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Crois le ou non, je me suis renseigné avant de te le proposer. Sa maison n'est pas surveillée et elle est suffisamment à l'écart du reste du voisinage pour qu'on puisse agir sans être vus. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans ma voiture donc on va faire un détour pour tout récupérer. Ensuite, on ira à pieds. Je refuse qu'on puisse reconnaître ma voiture et je peux te garantir qu'elle sort de l'ordinaire et nous trahirait dans la seconde.

Castiel ne semblait pas totalement convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée mais il ne protesta pas. C'était une bonne chose. Dean était impatient de le voir enfin lâcher prise. De le voir faire enfin quelque chose d'un peu dingue. Il était presque sûr qu'il allait s'amuser. Mais une nouvelle fois, la façon que Dean avait de s'amuser n'était pas faite pour tout le monde.

\- Il ne risque pas d'être chez lui ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Dean savait qu'il s'agirait de la première fois que son compagnon fera quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Il avait toujours suivi les règles jusque là. Mais pour le jeune homme, ce n'était définitivement pas une première. Et si ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait réellement se vanter, c'était toutefois une bonne chose ce soir.

\- Il a une réunion importante ce soir et à Washington. Il vit seul donc la maison sera vide. Ne t'en fais pas Cas … j'ai pensé à tout.

\- Ca devrait me rassurer je suppose … sauf que ça ne me rassure pas. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es sur le point de dégrader le bien d'autrui.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait effectivement un passé un peu compliqué avec les forces de l'ordre. Il avait été arrêté plus d'une fois. Il s'en était toujours sorti sans que son casier en soit affecté. Mais il avait eu de la chance.

\- Il m'est arrivé de faire des choses qui m'ont valu une arrestation mais … et aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître … mon casier est vierge. C'est d'ailleurs la seule chose chez moi qui le soit, plaisanta Dean en adressant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

Ce dernier rougit aussitôt devant l'allusion claire de son compagnon. Oh. Dean allait beaucoup s'amuser avec lui. Le fait qu'il soit aussi mal à l'aise devant une réflexion à caractère sexuel lui donnait des idées. Il se voyait déjà traîner Castiel dans un club de strip-tease. Il était presque sûr que son compagnon n'avait même pas songé à y entrer un jour.

\- Ok, c'est … euh … bon à savoir je suppose, répliqua finalement Castiel avec difficultés.

\- Quoi ? Que mon casier soit vierge ou que je ne le sois pas ?

Dean adorait pousser les gens dans leurs derniers retranchements. Il aimait voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant que cela ne lui revienne en pleine figure. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il n'avait aucun véritable ami. Mis à part Jesse bien sûr. Mais c'était différent. Il était presque sûr qu'une fois leur année ensemble écoulée – et si Castiel ne se suicidait pas à son issue – ils ne resteraient pas amis. Ils étaient trop différents.

\- Ton casier, répondit finalement Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête mais choisit de ne pas insister. Il ne voulait pas faire fuir son compagnon maintenant qu'il avait obtenu son accord.

\- Parfait, conclut il en reportant son attention sur l'allée devant lui.

Ils sortirent finalement du parc en silence puis Dean guida Castiel dans la direction de son appartement. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'angoisse s'emparer de son compagnon. Il devinait combien la situation le déstabilisait. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était fier de lui. Il semblait déterminé à franchir des limites qu'il s'était imposé durant les trente premières années de sa vie. Ce n'était probablement pas simple. Dean ne savait pas bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir dans sa situation. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à s'imposer des limites. Il trouvait ridicule de chercher à entrer dans des cases. A suivre la norme. C'était quelque chose d'ennuyeux et de monotone. Il préférait nettement suivre sa route sans se soucier du reste. Il se fichait d'obtenir l'approbation des autres. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Bien sûr cela lui avait valu quelques ennuis. Quelques problèmes dont il avait ensuite du affronter les conséquences. Mais cela donnait une toute autre saveur à sa vie. Si Dean n'avait pas eu ce drôle de vide immense au plus profond de lui, il aurait vraiment pu être heureux. Il en était convaincu. Et peut être finirait il par l'être à la fin de l'année. Il se surprenait parfois à l'espérer.

Il n'était pas le seul à jouer gros avec ce contrat. Et s'il préférait ne pas se faire d'idées pour le moment et espérer quoi que ce soit au risque d'être déçu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impatient. Et c'était définitivement une grande première pour lui.


	5. Vengeance

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 5ème chapitre et Castiel relève son premier défi !**

 **Merci encore et encore de me lire, de m'écrire ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Vendetta de Slipknot**

 **Chapitre 5 : Vengeance**

 _« Le pardon est la plus belle des choses, mais la vengeance est tellement plus satisfaisante »_

 _Simon Dussault_

Une fois ce dont ils avaient besoin stocké dans un sac à dos, Dean guida Castiel jusqu'à la maison de Zachariah Adler. Les rues étaient heureusement totalement désertes dans ce quartier de New York. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. C'était un endroit où les maisons étaient immenses et où il n'y avait aucun commerce ni aucun bar. Un quartier huppé et résidentiel où les gens se calfeutraient dans leur maison pour ne pas avoir à affronter la masse des gens moins privilégiés. Les propriétaires de ces demeures se sentaient très certainement supérieurs au commun des mortels et préféraient de loin ne pas se mêler à eux. Castiel savait que c'était le cas pour Zachariah. Il ne cachait pas sa fortune. L'affichait en portant une montre en or et en conduisant des voitures de sport. Il exposait sa réussite même s'il la devait essentiellement aux gens qui travaillaient pour lui. A ceux qu'il regardait pourtant de haut et traitait comme des esclaves.

Castiel ne l'avait rencontré que de rares fois. Quand il avait été engagé, il ne l'avait pas vu. C'était son assistante qui lui avait fait signer les documents. Il se souvenait d'avoir alors pensé que c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il aurait été nerveux s'il avait du être confronté au grand patron. Mais Zachariah n'avait pas fait ça pour le mettre à l'aise. Il estimait simplement avoir mieux à faire que de parler avec un subalterne.

Castiel avait été confronté à lui uniquement lors d'entretiens pour parler de son rendement et de son poste. Zachariah s'était alors montré totalement odieux avec lui. Il se fichait du bien être de ses employés. Il ne voyait que ce qu'ils pouvaient lui rapporter. Ramenait tout au profit. Aux résultats.

Castiel l'avait trouvé détestable. Il l'avait maudit silencieusement avant de retourner à son poste de travail. Il avait imaginé mettre son bureau sans dessus dessous pour se venger. Il avait rêvé de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

Mais il avait besoin de ce travail. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il le détestait même. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le quitter sans avoir un plan de secours. Il avait un loyer à payer et un chat à nourrir. Il refusait de partir sans avoir autre chose. Et puisqu'il ne cherchait pas un autre travail, il restait. Il continuait d'imaginer la satisfaction qu'il tirerait d'une vengeance méritée sans jamais passer à l'acte.

Mais il avait ensuite rencontré Dean. Le jeune homme était bien plus libre que lui. Et visiblement plus courageux également. Il se fichait de respecter les règles. Il se fichait de ce qui était raisonnable ou non. Il faisait les choses comme il le souhaitait. Ne demandait l'avis de personne avant de prendre une décision. Cela avait du lui coûter cher par le passé. Il ne s'en cachait pas et assumait pleinement toutes les mauvaises décisions qu'il avait prises. Castiel était toutefois persuadé qu'il devait se sentir bien plus léger que lui.

Il l'enviait même si sa vie ne semblait pas parfaite. Loin de là. Il enviait la liberté avec laquelle il agissait. La façon qu'il avait de dire ce qu'il pensait. De faire ce dont il avait envie. Il aurait aimé être un peu plus comme lui même si cela lui fichait une trouille bleue.

Il espérait que cette année lui permettrait d'apprendre à se lâcher un peu. A vivre plutôt que survivre. Il était persuadé que c'était la seule façon de trouver un sens à son existence.

Dean avait un large sourire accroché sur les lèvres depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Il semblait satisfait par ce qu'ils allaient faire. Par l'accord reçu de la part de Castiel. Ce dernier était surpris de voir qu'il lui avait laissé le choix. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à dire « oui ». Il n'avait pas fait jouer le fait qu'ils s'étaient promis de ne pas avoir recours à un joker. C'était en grande partie ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Il avait peur d'être surpris par quelqu'un et arrêté par la police. Il ne voulait pas perdre son travail ou passer la nuit en prison. Mais il était également excité et impatient. Dean avait raison. Zachariah méritait que quelqu'un lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Il était cruel et foncièrement mauvais. Mais personne n'oserait jamais le lui dire en face. Il était grand temps qu'il sache ce qu'on pensait de lui. Que tous ses voisins le comprennent aussi. Cela ne changerait rien à sa façon de se comporter. Cela ne changerait pas le quotidien de ses employés. Mais cela soulagerait probablement un grand nombre d'entre eux.

Dean finit par s'immobiliser devant une grande maison dont la façade était un peu en retrait de la rue. Castiel ne pouvait qu'imaginer le prix d'une telle demeure. Il y avait une petite bande de terrain devant et probablement un jardin immense à l'arrière. C'était une chose rare en plein centre ville. Et cela valait une fortune.

Il y avait un portail en métal immense entre eux et la maison. Castiel se serait parfaitement contenté de le taguer sans le franchir. Il n'était pas forcément un grand sportif et il était presque sûr qu'il se ferait mal en cherchant à passer par dessus. Mais Dean avait de toute évidence une autre idée en tête.

Il retira son sac de son dos et le jeta par dessus le portail sans même demander son avis à Castiel.

\- Dean, on ne peut pas entrer, expliqua t-il à voix basse.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux aux alentours mais il ressentait tout de même le besoin de chuchoter.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi ? Demanda aussitôt Dean en le regardant dans les yeux.

Castiel détourna le regard pour observer le portail et la maison un peu plus loin. La réponse lui semblait évidente. Mais il savait qu'elle ne l'était probablement pas pour son compagnon. Dean ne voyait définitivement pas les choses du même œil que lui. Il ne se laissait pas dissuader par un quelconque obstacle.

\- Et bien pour commencer parce qu'il s'agit d'une propriété privée et que pénétrer à l'intérieur sans y être expressément autorisé est illégal … et aussi parce que ce portail est immense et que je suis presque sûr d'être totalement incapable de le franchir sans me tuer.

Dean ricana alors une seconde, visiblement amusé. Castiel était pourtant totalement sérieux. Il était partant pour se venger de Zachariah Adler. Mais pas pour se mettre autant en danger pour le faire. Ce qui était une nouvelle fois ironique pour quelqu'un qui avait été prêt à se tuer quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Qu'on soit à l'intérieur de la propriété ou non, ce qu'on s'apprête à faire est de toute façon illégal Cas. Quant au reste, je suis sûr que tu exagères. Je ne te demande pas de franchir l'Everest … juste un portail.

\- Un portail d'au moins deux mètres de haut. On peut se tuer en tombant d'une chaise, rappela Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean lui tapota alors l'épaule avant de lui adresser un nouveau large sourire.

\- Tu étais prêt à sauter d'un immeuble il y tout juste une semaine … dis toi que si tu te tues en tombant du portail, tu n'auras fait qu'accomplir avec un peu de retard ce que tu avais prévu de faire le soir de notre rencontre.

Castiel dévisagea alors Dean totalement déstabilisé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier les circonstances de leur rencontre. Son compagnon non plus probablement. Mais il était surpris de le voir en parler avec autant de désinvolture. N'importe qui à sa place aurait pris des pincettes avec lui. Aurait évité le sujet pour ne pas prendre le risque de le pousser à passer à l'acte. On l'aurait incité à aller voir quelqu'un. On lui aurait parlé. On aurait insisté sur la beauté de la vie même quand on était au fond du trou. Dean, au contraire, ne mâchait pas ses mots. Il abordait le sujet sans la moindre gêne. Il ne cherchait pas à le dissuader de le faire ou à le culpabiliser parce qu'il y avait pensé. C'était déstabilisant. Mais c'était également rafraîchissant. Castiel n'avait pas besoin qu'on tente de le dissuader avec des mots. Il avait besoin qu'on lui montre ce que la vie avait à lui apporter. Et il n'y avait que Dean et son extrême franchise qui pouvaient y parvenir.

\- Si je me tue en franchissant ce portail, ce ne sera pas considéré comme un suicide mais comme un accident, rappela t-il un peu bêtement.

Dean haussa alors les épaules avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de Castiel à nouveau. Il était de toute évidence quelqu'un d'extrêmement tactile. Et c'était quelque chose que Castiel n'avait pas souvent vécu. Mis à part les quelques fois où il couchait avec un homme, personne ne le touchait jamais vraiment. Pas même son chat. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ces petits gestes lui avaient manqué jusque là.

\- On s'en fout de ce que les gens en penseront.

C'était du Dean tout craché. Castiel ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais il savait qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'en avait véritablement rien à faire de ce qu'on pouvait penser ou dire de lui. Il était au dessus de tout ça. Il ne cherchait pas à s'intégrer ou à plaire. Il ne voulait pas être accepté. Et cela se voyait aux nombreux tatouages qui recouvraient son corps ou aux piercings sur son visage. Dans ce quartier et en plein jour, il aurait probablement été suivi du regard. Il aurait été montré du doigt. Et Castiel était presque sûr que cela l'aurait énormément amusé.

\- Allez viens, je vais t'aider, lança finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Il se mit dos au portail puis joignit ses mains devant lui pour que Castiel puisse prendre appui dessus. Il hésita une seconde à le faire, conscient qu'il était tout de même relativement lourd malgré sa minceur. Dean était plus musclé que lui mais il n'était pas non plus suffisamment fort pour le porter complètement. Castiel ne comptait toutefois pas refuser. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Peu importait la peur qui le paralysait complètement. S'il refusait et reculait maintenant, il manquerait à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Dean. Et à celle qu'il s'était également faite à lui même.

\- Je vais te faire mal, déclara t-il toutefois en s'approchant de son compagnon.

Ce dernier secoua la tête. Castiel acquiesça alors puis s'élança dans sa direction. Il posa son pied sur ses mains jointes, prit une impulsion avec l'autre et sauta. Ses mains agrippèrent alors le haut du portail et il parvint à se hisser. Il bascula ensuite en avant pour passer une de ses jambes par dessus le portail et s'aida de ses mains pour ne pas tomber. Il serra les dents quand ses muscles protestèrent mais il réussit finalement à faire passer son autre jambe de l'autre côté. Il se laissa ensuite retomber par terre. Il atterrit lourdement sur les pieds et ses jambes protestèrent aussitôt. Mais il était en un seul morceau. C'était une surprise.

\- Tu vois, tu es vivant, commenta Dean depuis l'autre côté du portail.

Castiel ne releva pas la remarque et observa à la place son compagnon reculer pour prendre de l'élan. Il courut ensuite en direction du portail, prit une impulsion et attrapa sans difficulté le haut du portail. Castiel était prêt à parier qu'il avait déjà ça. Cela aurait probablement du l'inquiéter. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie que le jeune homme le rejoigne de l'autre côté du portail.

Dean bascula facilement une fois au sommet et retomba avec souplesse à côté de son compagnon. Il se frotta ensuite les mains et récupéra son sac à dos par terre.

\- De toute évidence, tu es plus entraîné que moi, commenta t-il à voix basse.

\- Disons que j'ai plus d'expérience.

Castiel n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il ne dit toutefois rien de plus. Plus ils perdaient de temps à discuter et plus ils risquaient d'être vus et pris sur le fait. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de plus d'expérience pour le savoir. Il fit donc signe à Dean de passer devant et le suivit jusqu'à la maison. Le jeune homme s'accroupit ensuite derrière un bosquet pour ne pas être vu depuis la rue et ouvrit son sac à dos. Il en sortit deux bombes de peinture et en tendit une à Castiel.

\- Ok, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Demanda ce dernier même si la réponse semblait évidente.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Ce qui te semble adéquat. Dessine, écris … laisse parler ton imagination. L'idée est de faire passer un message clair.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il savait qu'ils ne disposaient pas d'énormément de temps pour trouver une idée. Ils prenaient des risques même si les rues étaient désertes. Zachariah pouvait parfaitement rentrer plus tôt et les surprendre. Castiel perdrait alors plus que son travail. Il devait passer à l'action.

A côté de lui, Dean avait déjà commencé à dessiner. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'attendre pour savoir ce qu'il projetait de faire. Le visage qu'il dessinait était clairement celui d'Adler. Et à la façon dont il avait représenté sa bouche ouverte, il avait une idée de clair de ce qu'il allait ajouter ensuite. Castiel ne s'imaginait pas dessiner quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il opta donc pour des mots. Il avait toujours aimé écrire. Même s'il avait abandonné l'idée de terminer un jour un roman, il allait tout de même utiliser son maigre talent pour choisir les mots justes.

Il se redressa, secoua la bombe de peinture et commença finalement à écrire. Rapidement, une phrase se forma sans qu'il s'en rende réellement compte.

« Un émissaire est un esclave qui ne recouvre sa liberté qu'après avoir livré son message »

Il ne s'arrêta pas là et en ajouta rapidement une seconde.

« A l'instant où l'esclave décide qu'il ne sera plus esclave, ses chaînes tombent »

Castiel observa ces deux phrases quelques secondes avant de décider de continuer. Il avait tellement de choses à dire qu'il doutait de pouvoir avoir suffisamment de temps pour le faire. Ou même de place malgré l'immensité de la maison de Zachariah. Il avait envie de lui faire comprendre que personne n'était dupe. Que tout le monde savait quel genre d'homme il était. Et qu'il finirait par payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il voulait que ses voisins puissent lire toutes ces choses et avoir enfin une idée de l'homme qui vivait à côté de chez eux. Peu importait qu'ils ne valent pas mieux que lui. Ce n'était pas là l'essentiel.

Il ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop violent ou qui pourrait être interprété comme une menace de mort. Mais il ressentait une colère intense qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à commencer à écrire combien tout ceci serait libérateur. Il soupçonnait Dean de l'avoir deviné dès qu'il avait abordé le sujet de son travail. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme était bien plus lucide que lui sur de nombreux sujets.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Castiel choisit finalement d'ajouter une dernière citation.

« Qui sème la haine récolte la violence, la vengeance, la mort, ... »

C'était probablement un peu trop extrême mais Castiel estimait que c'était tout de même mérité. Il ne passerait jamais à l'acte. Peu importait ce qu'il pensait de son patron. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir physiquement. Mais s'il pouvait lui faire peur, il serait satisfait.

\- Et bien dis moi, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu avais ça en toi, commenta Dean quand il eut terminé son dessin.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et observa à la place ce que son compagnon avait peint sur le mur de la maison. L'image était particulièrement explicite. Et s'il était probablement un peu enfantin de représenter ce genre de chose, il savait que cela rendrait son patron fou de rage. Et honteux. Il était du genre à ne pas tolérer l'homosexualité. Et voir son visage aussi proche d'un sexe d'homme le ferait sortir de ses gonds. Dean avait eu raison. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je devrais peut être rayer la dernière phrase … je ne veux pas … commença t-il brusquement pris de doutes.

\- Non Cas, non, le coupa Dean. Tu as dit ce que tu pensais et tu dois l'assumer. C'est parfait.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis détourna ses yeux du dessin de son compagnon. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi dingue. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort. Il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits, il regretterait peut être son geste. Mais c'était une nouvelle expérience. Et c'était exactement ce que Dean lui avait promis lors de leur rencontre.

\- On devrait filer, avança le jeune homme en rangeant la bombe de peinture dans son sac.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps sur les lieux du « crime ». Il jeta donc la bombe de peinture dans le sac de son compagnon puis repartit en direction du portail. Il sursauta quand il entendit le moteur d'une voiture dans la rue. Pendant une très courte seconde, il fut comme paralysé. Incapable de bouger. Il était parfaitement visible là où il se trouvait. Et s'il avait été seul, il aurait probablement été vu. Mais heureusement pour lui, Dean était visiblement plus réactif que lui. Il l'attrapa par les bras puis le tira brusquement à l'abri d'un bosquet. Castiel tomba sur le côté sans réussir à amortir sa chute. Dean colla aussitôt une main contre sa bouche pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit.

Castiel pouvait sentir la panique s'emparer de lui. Ils n'étaient peut être plus visibles depuis la rue mais s'il s'agissait de Zachariah, ils ne pourraient pas lui échapper. Leur seule chance de fuir sa propriété était de franchir le portail à nouveau. Et ils ne pourraient pas le faire si sa voiture se trouvait devant.

Dean était collé contre son dos et malgré toutes les épaisseurs de vêtements que Castiel portait, il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Il pouvait en sentir les moindre contours. De son torse à ses jambes en pensant par son entrejambe. Cela aurait pu être perturbant mais Castiel ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à la possibilité d'être attrapé. Il ferma finalement les yeux pour ne pas voir si Zachariah entrait dans la maison. La main de Dean était toujours fermement appuyée contre sa bouche. Ils étaient allongés sur le côté et l'humidité de l'herbe transperçait peu à peu le tissu de son jean. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir mais il ne bougea pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit s'éloigna et Dean retira finalement sa main de sa bouche.

\- On a eu chaud, commenta le jeune homme dans son dos.

Castiel avait conscience d'avoir évité le pire. Il avait également conscience de le devoir à Dean. Mais puisque le jeune homme était également responsable de leur venue ici, il choisit de ne pas le remercier. Il était presque sûr que son compagnon s'en fichait de toute façon.

\- On file, expliqua alors Dean en se redressant.

Il aida Castiel à se mettre debout à son tour puis reprit la direction du portail. Il tendit une nouvelle fois ses mains à son compagnon pour l'aider à passer par dessus le portail. Castiel reproduit les mêmes mouvements qu'à leur arrivée sur les lieux. Mais cette fois, quand il retomba de l'autre côté, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur les fesses. Il leva alors les yeux à temps pour voir Dean le rejoindre et sentit ses joues rougir quand le jeune homme se moqua gentiment de lui.

\- Ca va ? Finit par demander son compagnon.

Castiel ne répondit pas et se releva rapidement. Il ne s'était pas réellement fait mal, même s'il allait probablement avoir un bleu sur les fesses pendant quelques jours, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus adroit. Il aurait aimé impressionner Dean en montrant la même grâce que lui en sautant le portail. Il n'y était pas arrivé.

\- Tu devrais faire du sport tu sais … peut être un peu de course. Ou même simplement du vélo. C'est bon pour les cuisses, commenta Dean en le regardant épousseter son pantalon inutilement.

Castiel refusait de croiser son regard. Il avait bien trop honte. Ce qui était totalement ridicule. Il venait de s'introduire par effraction chez son patron et il avait tagué sa maison. Il n'aurait pas du se soucier en priorité de sa chute. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu fais du sport toi ? Demanda t-il un peu froidement.

Dean ne sembla toutefois pas vexé par son ton. Il secoua la tête en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne pas être entièrement frigorifié avec aussi peu de vêtements.

\- Non, je suis juste naturellement doué, répondit le jeune homme le plus sérieusement du monde.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner du portail de Zachariah. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et les preuves de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il sentit son cœur reprendre un rythme normal à mesure qu'il s'éloignait. Dean marchait à côté de lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer tu sais … je disais juste ça pour plaisanter.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé, mentit alors Castiel.

Bien sûr, Dean n'était pas stupide et il ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir qu'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge.

\- Oh … alors dis moi pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? Parce que si tu n'es pas vexé, je ne comprends définitivement pas pourquoi tu es comme ça.

Castiel était en colère à présent. Il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit entièrement contre Dean. Il s'en voulait d'avoir accepté la proposition du jeune homme. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été capable de faire ce qui lui était demandé sans se comporter comme un imbécile. Enfin, il s'en voulait d'être aussi énervé.

\- Peut être que je fais cette tête là parce que je viens de faire quelque chose de grave et d'illégal et que toi tu fais comme si de rien n'était … comme s'il était parfaitement normal de pénétrer chez les gens pour taguer leurs murs !

Dean s'arrêta alors brusquement puis se tourna pour pouvoir regarder Castiel. Ce dernier l'ignora durant quelques secondes avant se résoudre à poser ses yeux sur lui à son tour. Il ne comprenait pas bien son propre comportement. Il ne voyait pas comment expliquer à Dean ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui et de se glisser sous sa couette pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Ou du moins pas avant d'en être contraint et forcé.

\- Ok stop ! Lança Dean en brandissant ses deux mains devant lui.

Il avait les doigts rougis par le froid mais il ne semblait pas gêné. Il ne paraissait pas sentir le vent souffler sur son visage, soulever ses cheveux et s'immiscer dans le col de sa veste.

\- Je t'ai proposé de ne pas le faire je te rappelle. Donc, il me semble injuste de me reprocher quoi que ce soit quand il est évident que tu as pris ta décision seul. Quant à ce qu'on a fait, je suis conscient que ce ne soit pas légalement et moralement acceptable. Mais tu as raison … je m'en contrefiche. Pas parce que j'aime commettre des crimes et que ça m'éclate de sauter des portails en plein milieu de la nuit pour dégrader la propriété d'autrui mais uniquement parce que ce salopard le méritait. Alors, sois en colère si tu veux … mais je sais qu'au plus profond de toi tu es soulagé. Tu es content. C'est ce que tu voulais non ? Faire des choses dont tu aurais été incapable avant de me rencontrer.

Castiel secoua la tête même si ce que Dean était en grande partie vrai. Il y avait toutefois quelque chose que le jeune homme ne comprenait. Quelque chose qui semblait crucial pour Castiel. Il n'était pas comme Dean. Il était sur ce toit pour une bonne raison. Et par moment, il avait vraiment la sensation que son compagnon ne le comprenait pas.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas … je n'ai pas de rêves ou d'objectifs secrets ! Je ne serais jamais monté sur ce toit si c'était le cas ! Cela fait trente ans que je vis les jours les uns après les autres sans réellement ressentir quoi que ce soit. Sans me sentir impliqué. Alors non … je ne peux pas te dire que m'introduire chez mon patron était ce que je voulais parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Je ne l'ai jamais su.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement, visiblement un peu surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel était, quant à lui, surpris par son silence. Il était presque sûr que son compagnon avait une réponse à tout. Qu'il ne se laissait jamais déstabiliser. Mais de toute évidence, cette fois, sa sincérité avait pris le jeune homme de court.

\- Tu … écoute Cas … je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que j'ai toutes les réponses à tes questions ou que je sais exactement ce que tu traverses parce que tout le monde est différent … et je ne dis pas non plus que tu dois faire ce que je fais … que tu dois te comporter comme moi pour te sentir mieux. Soyons réalistes ! Ma vie n'est pas parfaite. Si c'était le cas, je ne prendrais probablement pas de drogue. Je ne serais jamais devenu alcoolique et je ne penserais pas parfois à sauter du haut d'un immeuble ou à me trancher les veines dans une baignoire.

Dean parlait du suicide avec une telle facilité qu'il était un peu déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas à proprement parlé honte de ce qu'il avait pensé à faire. Mais il ne l'assumait pas aussi facilement que son compagnon. C'était quelque chose qu'il lui enviait presque.

\- Et si ma vie était parfaite, je n'aurais probablement pas réagi ainsi en te voyant sur le point de sauter. J'aurais fait ce que toute personne raisonnable se doit de faire dans une telle situation. J'aurais tenté de te dissuader. J'aurais cherché à te parler jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. J'aurais appelé les secours. Je t'aurais conseillé d'aller voir un professionnel. Mais on sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin. Bien au contraire … ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'un changement. Radical et sans doute déstabilisant mais d'un changement qui te permettra de voir la vie sous un autre angle.

Castiel savait que c'était en grande partie pour cela qu'il avait accepté de signer le contrat que Dean avait rédigé. Il était conscient qu'en ne changeant rien dans sa vie, il continuerait à s'enfoncer dans la dépression. Et il finirait par se tuer. Il était évident qu'il avait besoin de changement. Et puisqu'il ne savait pas comment procéder, il devait se reposer sur Dean. Même s'il le connaissait à peine et que le jeune homme n'était pas forcément plus stable que lui.

\- Alors oui … sans doute que ce que je vais te demander dans l'avenir te forcera à sortir des sentiers battus … peut être que cela ira à l'encontre de tous tes principes … et je suis presque sûr que tu te sentiras perdu parfois … mais ce sera un changement et à la fin de cette année, tu seras plus à même d'y voir plus clair. Si tu n'as pas trouvé une bonne raison de te raccrocher à la vie, tu sauteras.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux. Il était toujours en colère mais il ressentait également quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose d'étrange et de nouveau qu'il avait du mal à analyser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi envahi par autant d'émotions à la fois. Il ne connaissait que l'ennui.

\- Et puis dis toi que si tu es effectivement en colère ce soir, c'est déjà plus que ce que tu ressens d'ordinaire. Tu me l'as dit … tu subis les choses depuis trente ans. Tu ne les vis pas. Et quand on décide de prendre son destin en main … quand on décide de ne plus survivre mais de vivre pour de bon, on doit composer avec ses émotions. On ne peut pas les contrôler et elles nous envahissent. Alors oui … oui Cas, sans doute que ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui allait à l'encontre de tout ce que tu crois être normal mais tu as déjà obtenu des résultats. Tu ressens des choses.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour analyser ce que Dean venait de lui dire avant de réaliser que le jeune homme avait raison. Rien n'était réglé et rien n'allait réellement mieux pour lui. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentait quelque chose. Et c'était déjà plus que ce qu'il avait pensé obtenir en acceptant la proposition de Dean.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme toi … quelqu'un visiblement plein de vie peut avoir songé une seule fois à en finir, commenta t-il malgré lui.

Dean ne lui avait jamais vraiment dit pourquoi il était suicidaire. Pourquoi il avait parfois l'impression que sa vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécu. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais si le jeune homme ne le lui avait pas dit, il ne l'aurait jamais cru dépressif. Dean lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il se sentait fatigué et insignifiant. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit ce qui l'avait conduit à ressentir tout ça. Et peut être n'avait il pas le droit de le lui demander. A vrai dire, à cet instant précis, il se fichait de ce qui était convenable ou non.

\- Je te l'ai dit Cas … je suis las. La vie me fatigue. Elle passe et si on ne monte pas dans le bon train, elle ne nous attend pas. Je n'ai pas d'histoire horrible et triste à partager. Je n'ai rien vécu de traumatisant. Mais j'ai l'impression … parfois, pas tout le temps … j'ai l'impression que mon existence sur cette Terre n'a aucune importance … aucun intérêt. Je prends de la place et je ne sers à rien. Je suis incapable de l'expliquer. Je suis incapable de te dire quand cela a commencé avec précision. Juste que c'est comme ça. Et peut être que c'est pour ça que je me force à vivre des expériences nouvelles chaque jour. Parce que je veux trouver un sens à ma vie … une raison d'être là.

Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce que son compagnon vivait ou cherchait à lui expliquer. Mais il en savait un peu plus à présent et c'était suffisant pour se faire une idée un peu plus précise de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du jeune homme. De toute évidence, il avait sous estimé le mal être de son compagnon. Il était probablement trop englué dans le sien pour en prendre conscience avant de se l'entendre clairement dire. Il se demandait à présent combien de gens souffraient autour de lui sans qu'il ne le voit. Il avait la sensation que Dean venait de lui ouvrir les yeux et il n'aimait pas forcément ce qu'il voyait.

\- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté Dean. Je suis juste … cette soirée a été un peu étrange et déstabilisante pour moi mais je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain. Et les jours d'après alors … est ce qu'on peut faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête en souriant. Castiel laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement avant que son compagnon ne se remette finalement en route. Ils avaient pris la direction de l'appartement du jeune homme. Ils auraient probablement du se séparer. Castiel n'avait pas vraiment d'excuse pour rester avec Dean. Mais il n'en avait pas très envie pour le moment. Il avait peur qu'une fois seul, ses doutes l'envahissent à nouveau. Et puisque personne ne l'attendait chez lui – du moins personne d'autre que son chat aux tendances psychopathes – il pouvait parfaitement retarder l'échéance encore un peu.

\- Tu sais … sur le moment … je dois reconnaître que j'étais content. C'était … libérateur, confia t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules pour protéger son cou du froid.

Dean rit une seconde à côté de lui. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide et ne put s'empêcher d'observer les tatouages dans son cou. Il avait du être douloureux de se faire graver tous ses dessins à cet endroit de son corps. Mais probablement moins que les piercings dont Dean lui avait parlés lors de leur rencontre. Tétons et périnée. Castiel grimaça en y pensant à nouveau.

\- Si tu veux mon avis Cas, tu as accumulé bien trop de frustration depuis que tu as pris ce travail. Ce n'est pas sain de tout garder en soi comme ça. Ca peut nous transformer en monstre … et ensuite, on achète une arme et on finit par tirer sur tous les gens qu'on croise.

Castiel ne s'imaginait définitivement pas assassinant des innocents simplement parce que son travail ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Mais il voyait où Dean voulait en venir.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais de l'expérience en la matière … est ce que je peux te demander ce que tu as fait ?

Il avait compris que Dean n'avait aucune difficulté à parler de ses erreurs passées. Il les assumait pleinement et il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux. Il avait envie de savoir ce qui avait pu pousser son compagnon à agir ainsi avant de le connaître.

\- Quand j'étais encore au lycée, il y avait ce type qui s'acharnait sur tous ceux qui étaient trop faibles pour riposter. Il s'en prenait aux élèves plus jeunes que lui. Il se moquait d'eux … parce qu'ils n'étaient pas habillés à la mode, parce qu'ils étaient trop petits, trop grands ou trop gros. Simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents. Un jour, je me suis interposé entre lui et un garçon contre lequel il s'acharnait. Je l'ai frappé en plein visage et j'ai été renvoyé pour une semaine. Mes parents étaient furieux mais je trouvais la sentence injuste. Bien sûr, frapper un autre élève est contraire au règlement mais ce que ce salopard faisait quotidiennement l'était aussi et pourtant … personne ne lui disait rien. Alors, le soir même, je suis allé chez lui et j'ai recouvert sa voiture de tout un tas de dessins. J'ai rayé ses portes avec des clefs et j'ai crevé ses quatre pneus. Il a tout de suite su que j'étais coupable mais puisque personne ne m'avait vu, je m'en suis sorti sans problème. Et je n'ai pas eu le moindre regret. Même quand mes parents m'ont puni et consigné dans ma chambre pour le reste de la semaine. Franchement … c'était génial. J'avais la sensation d'être Batman.

Castiel refusait d'approuver un tel comportement. Mais il pouvait comprendre ce que Dean avait ressenti à l'époque. Il estimait également que ce type l'avait très certainement mérité. Dean avait joué au justicier. Un peu comme lui ce soir.

\- Gordon … c'était le type en question … il a tenté de me provoquer dès mon retour au lycée mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé et je peux te jurer que j'ai reçu des encouragements d'au moins la moitié des élèves. Ca n'a pas empêché Gordon de continuer à s'en prendre aux autres mais il avait peur. Peur de moi et franchement, je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'étais content de moi.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Ils étaient presque arrivés devant l'appartement de Dean et il serait bientôt temps de se séparer. S'il ne faisait pas aussi froid, Castiel envisagerait sérieusement de marcher un peu en ville pour ne pas rentrer immédiatement. Mais il doutait de pouvoir résister très longtemps. Et il savait également que Dean ne lui proposerait jamais de prolonger la soirée en l'invitant chez lui. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Non. Castiel devait se résoudre à retrouver la solitude de son appartement d'ici peu.

\- Tu es disponible demain ? Demanda brusquement Dean, tirant son compagnon de ses songes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa question.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il un peu bêtement.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui une seconde avant de se reconcentrer sur la rue devant eux.

\- Pour le chien … le refuge ? Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié parce que franchement, ce serait sérieusement inquiétant pour toi.

Castiel se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait demandé à Dean. Ce qu'il lui avait proposé de faire comme premier défi. Adopter un chien et s'en occuper pendant quelques semaines. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de lui faire une telle proposition. Il avait juste voulu suggérer quelque chose rapidement pour ne pas avoir l'air idiot. Il continuait de penser que c'était probablement une bonne idée. Il espérait simplement ne pas s'être trompé sur Dean. Et ne pas découvrir ensuite qu'il était du genre à faire du mal aux animaux.

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié, assura t-il finalement.

Dean tourna à l'angle de la rue et Castiel aperçut sa voiture au loin. C'était la fin de leur soirée ensemble et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

\- Bien parfait alors parce que je te le dis tout de suite … je refuse d'y aller seul et je refuse catégoriquement de faire monter ce truc dans ma voiture. Donc … tu vas nous accompagner et tu vas te débrouiller pour nous trouver une voiture.

Castiel était agréablement surpris de voir que son compagnon l'incluait dans ce projet. Bien sûr, il semblait le faire uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de récupérer un chien. Mais cela donnait à Castiel une excuse pour revoir Dean. Et pour ne pas être seul à nouveau demain. Les samedis étaient une torture pour lui. Il n'avait jamais rien d'intéressant à faire et quand il faisait aussi froid, il se contentait de passer la journée devant la télévision en comptant les minutes. Ce serait un changement agréable pour lui. Cela lui donnait une raison de se lever.

\- Je ne peux que t'encourager à ne pas appeler ce chien un « truc » quand tu seras au refuge. Parce que je doute qu'ils acceptent de te le confier si tu sembles aussi … peu enthousiaste à l'idée de le ramener chez toi.

Dean s'immobilisa finalement devant sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour remettre son sac à dos à l'intérieur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas enthousiaste Cas. Et franchement, il serait probablement préférable pour ces gens de ne pas me confier un être vivant … parce que je n'ai pas envie de m'en occuper et je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir constamment dans mes pattes. Mais je n'ai pas le choix hein ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas le choix Dean. Sauf si tu prévois de lui faire du mal une fois seul avec lui … parce que dans ce cas, je préfère trouver autre chose à te faire faire.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête en riant de bon cœur. Castiel se surprit à aimer ce son et à envier le jeune homme d'être capable de rire ainsi. Il se demandait depuis quand lui même avait fait plus que ricaner. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vraiment ri depuis longtemps maintenant. Sa vie était réellement triste.

\- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal Cas. Je ne te garantis pas d'être un foyer stable pour quoi que ce soit de vivant mais je ne suis pas un monstre non plus.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, soulagé. Il observa ensuite la rue autour d'eux. Il était presque sûr que Dean mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez lui et qu'il ne faisait que le retenir. Il savait qu'il était généralement ennuyeux. Les gens ne restaient pas avec lui par envie. Ils ne le faisaient que par obligation. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean s'impatiente et finisse par le lui dire clairement. Il choisit donc de mettre un terme à leur soirée de lui même.

\- Bien je vais rentrer … je … on se voit demain ?

Dean acquiesça. Castiel lui adressa alors un petit sourire timide. Il se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour accepter l'idée que son compagnon ne le voyait pas uniquement par obligation. Si un jour, il finirait par admettre qu'il avait envie de passer du temps avec lui.

\- Je t'envoie un message quand je suis debout. Mais sache que je suis un gros dormeur alors je doute que ce soit avant le début de l'après midi.

Castiel haussa les épaules et fit en sorte que sa déception ne soit pas trop visible. Il était lamentable. Il le savait. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il détestait l'idée d'avoir tout une matinée à tuer avant de revoir son compagnon. Il était généralement debout tôt et il aurait plusieurs heures à occuper avant d'avoir une raison de sortir de chez lui. Il pourrait toujours faire un peu de ménage. Castiel se demandait combien de personnes, mis à part lui, voyait le fait de ranger leur domicile comme leur unique moyen de passer le temps.

\- Bonne nuit Cas, lança Dean l'arrachant une nouvelle fois à ses songes.

\- Bonne nuit Dean, répliqua Castiel sans attendre.

Il adressa ensuite un petit signe de la main à son compagnon avant de s'éloigner de lui. Il reprit ensuite le chemin du parc. C'était le moyen le plus rapide pour rentrer chez lui. Le froid était insupportable et Castiel ne pouvait pas envisager de rester trop longtemps dehors. Il n'était pas non plus heureux à l'idée de retrouver son appartement et son chat. Mais il allait se raccrocher à la perspective de revoir Dean d'ici quelques heures. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait eu durant les trente premières années de sa vie. Et le fait qu'il soit impatient était probablement bon signe. Il avançait pas à pas. Sa rencontre avec Dean était sans nul doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire en sorte que cela change radicalement son futur. Il avait un an pour accomplir ce miracle. Et à cet instant précis, il avait presque espoir de réussir.


	6. Le chien

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 6ème chapitre et Dean accueille un chien !**

 **Pour avoir adopté mon chien à la SPA, la description des lieux est inspirée de l'endroit où je suis allée chercher Nox (mon chien). Mais les gens étaient plus sympas ...**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne journée et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Hallowed be thy name de Iron Maiden**

 **Chapitre 6 : Le chien**

 _« Plus on apprend à connaître l'homme, plus on apprend à estimer le chien »_

 _Alphonse Toussenel_

Dire que Dean n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre au refuge pour adopter un chien était un doux euphémisme. Le jeune homme n'avait rien contre les animaux en général même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu peur des lapins (ce qu'il n'admettrait jamais à haute voix, il avait trop de fierté pour ça). Il ne leur voulait pas de mal et était toujours proprement scandalisé quand il entendait à la télévision qu'une personne quelque part avait tué son chien ou maltraité son chat. Il était tout à fait pour des sanctions sévères contre ces personnes.

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'avoir un animal chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'en être responsable. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à se soucier de son bien être, de sa santé et de sa vie en général. Il était totalement incapable de s'occuper de lui même. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait gérer la vie d'un être qui serait inévitablement totalement dépendant de lui.

Il aimait les animaux. Mais il les aimait chez les autres. Pas chez lui. Jamais chez lui. Il avait, du surcroît, un problème avec la saleté qu'ils semblaient constamment laisser derrière eux. Avec leur poils qu'on retrouvait partout ensuite. Avec leur odeur. Dean était convaincu qu'il finirait par perdre la tête avec un chien au quotidien chez lui.

Il était enfin terrifié à l'idée de faire quelque chose de travers. Terrifié à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il finirait très certainement par oublier de nourrir la pauvre bête. Ou de lui donner de l'eau. Et il le retrouverait mort au milieu de son salon avant qu'il puisse le rendre.

Dean ne voulait pas avoir à acheter un panier pour lui, des jouets ou des gamelles. Il ne voulait pas avoir à changer ses habitudes parce qu'il n'était plus seul.

Mais pire que tout cela encore, Dean était absolument et totalement terrifié à l'idée de finir par aimer ce chien. D'être incapable de le rendre et de finir par s'attacher à lui. Il s'en savait capable. Il n'était pas sans cœur. Et il pourrait tout à fait aimer cet animal et se retrouver dans l'incapacité de le rendre. Il ne voulait pas développer de l'affection pour quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit. Parce qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas jurer qu'il serait toujours de ce monde à la fin de cette année. Et il serait égoïste de laisser un chien s'attacher à lui pour l'abandonner ensuite. Dean était peut être égoïste mais il n'était pas cruel à ce point.

Toutefois, le jeune homme n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de reculer. Il avait donné son accord à Castiel et il allait s'y tenir. Il allait toutefois devoir faire en sorte ensuite de rester le plus détaché possible avec cet animal. S'en tenir aux quelques semaines demandées par Castiel et le rendre ensuite en prétextant qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas. Ce serait préférable pour ce chien. Il pourrait trouver une famille qui voudrait réellement de lui. Et ne pas avoir à vivre avec un homme qui était incapable de prendre soin de lui.

Dean était déterminé à réussir cette mission et comme à chaque fois qu'il avait un objectif en tête, il ne laisserait rien ni personne le convaincre du contraire.

Il était presque midi quand il se réveilla finalement dimanche. Il ne s'était pas couché particulièrement tard la veille, s'effondrant sur son lit dès qu'il s'était séparé de Castiel mais il avait accumulé beaucoup de retard. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de rab.

Fatigué et à peine conscient de son environnement, Dean agit en auto pilote jusqu'à être à peu près réveillé. Il avala plusieurs cafés, pris une douche rapide puis s'habilla sans même prêter attention à ce qu'il choisissait. Sa garde robe ne lui offrait de toute façon pas un grand choix. Il n'avait que des jeans de la même couleur - leur seule différence étant le nombre de trous qu'ils avaient – des tee shirt et des vestes à capuches. Il avait encore quelques surchemises mais il ne les portait plus vraiment. Elles avaient été reléguées au fond de son placard depuis son emménagement à New York.

Il n'avait pas non plus le choix de ses sous vêtements puisqu'il n'avait que des boxers noirs ou gris foncés. Il pouvait donc s'habiller les yeux fermés tout en étant sûr de ne pas faire de faute de goût.

Quand il rejoignit la cuisine, il était un peu plus conscient de son environnement. Il se sentait capable de se préparer quelque chose à manger. Malgré l'heure tardive, il opta pour des œufs et du bacon. Sam lui avait souvent dit que son régime alimentaire finirait probablement par le tuer. Il était presque sûr que ses artères finiraient bouchées par toute la graisse ingérée mais il s'en contrefichait. Il avait la chance de pouvoir manger sans grossir. Il comptait bien en profiter tout en ignorant que c'était très certainement du à la drogue qu'il consommait.

Une fois son assiette vidée, Dean se servit un bol de céréales puis alluma une cigarette en sirotant son énième tasse de café.

Il se surprit à repenser à la soirée de la veille. Castiel l'avait totalement surpris en acceptant son défi. Il l'avait également surpris en allant jusqu'au bout malgré sa peur et sa panique évidente. Il devait reconnaître que son compagnon avait su se montrer courageux. Sa réaction ensuite n'avait pas été très surprenante. Il était évident que Castiel subissait le contre coup de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il lui faudrait probablement plusieurs semaines pour ne pas se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'il accomplissait quelque chose que beaucoup d'autres auraient considéré comme dangereux, stupide ou anormal. Dean allait lui apprendre à ne plus se soucier du regard des gens. Il en avait fait sa mission pour l'année à venir.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette motivation mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de la nier. Il voulait voir son compagnon se libérer enfin complètement. Pour cela, il était totalement prêt à sacrifier la majorité de ses soirées. Peut être cela finirait il par l'aider à trouver un sens à sa propre existence.

« Aide les autres et tu t'aideras toi même » disait le proverbe. Dean espérait sincèrement que c'était vrai. Et que cela se vérifierait durant cette année avec Castiel.

Une fois sa cigarette finie et ses céréales avalés avec son café, le jeune homme jeta sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier sans prendre la peine de la laver et récupéra ce dont il avait besoin pour la journée. Il envoya ensuite un message à Castiel pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Son compagnon lui répondit aussitôt qu'il serait là d'ici trente minutes.

Dean les passa en fumant trop de cigarettes et en buvant un dernier café. Quand son téléphone vibra dans sa main lui indiquant l'arrivée de Castiel, il sortit de son appartement déterminé. Il était temps pour lui d'adopter un chien.

Il descendit les escaliers deux par deux, saluant d'un signe de la tête son voisin dont il ignorait le nom. L'homme ne semblait pas l'apprécier. C'est sans doute du au fait qu'il rentrait à toutes heures, qu'il écoutait la musique trop fort et qu'il recevait parfois chez lui des amis – dealers – plus ou moins louches. Il était également certain que cet homme avait senti les odeurs de Marijuana qui s'échappaient de son balcon en été. Les gens de l'immeuble avaient peur de lui. Peur de ses fréquentations. Peur également parce qu'il était tatoué et percé et que cela ne collait pas à l'image du jeune homme responsable et raisonnable qu'ils auraient voulu comme voisin.

Dean s'en fichait comme à chaque fois qu'il était jugé et critiqué. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer. Et puisque personne ne faisait un effort pour se montrer poli avec lui dans l'immeuble, il n'en ferait pas non plus en retour.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Dean remonta sa capuche sur sa tête. Il aurait pu jurer sentir le regard de quelqu'un dans son dos, probablement depuis une des fenêtres de l'immeuble. Il n'y prêta pas vraiment d'attention et chercha à la place Castiel du regard. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son compagnon non loin de lui. Il était debout à côté d'une voiture qu'il avait très certainement louée pour l'occasion. Dean l'étudia avec une grimace. Il était un fin connaisseur en matière de voitures. En grande partie parce qu'il avait appris à apprécier les véhicules de collection avec Bobby. Il avait développé une aversion certaine pour toutes les voitures modernes. Et plus encore pour celles qu'on qualifiait d'écologiquement responsables. Comme celle que Castiel avait louée. Une Ford Prius grise et sans aucun charme. Elle consommait probablement peu d'essence et pouvait être garée partout sans se soucier de l'espace disponible. Mais elle était commune et inintéressante. Dean préférait de loin sa voiture. L'Impala était ancienne, bruyante et consommait une quantité d'essence astronomique. Elle était également très polluante. Mais Dean ne se sentait pas coupable quand il prenait le volant. Il trouvait cela ironique et hypocrite que les États exigent de leurs habitants de se montrer responsables en terme d'écologie quand les multinationales qu'ils protégeaient précieusement polluaient mille fois plus que chaque individu. S'ils voulaient que les choses changent, ils n'avaient qu'à s'attaquer aux plus gros pollueurs. Dean ne se sentait pas responsable du réchauffement climatique. Ou de la fonte de la banquise. Ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir.

Mais Castiel semblait avoir mordu à l'hameçon. Ou il se fichait peut être tout simplement de la voiture dans laquelle il se trouvait du moment qu'elle était capable de le mener d'un point A à un point B. Dean n'avait pas le choix. Puisqu'il refusait catégoriquement de faire entrer son futur chien – l'idée continuait de le faire frissonner – dans sa précieuse voiture, il allait devoir accepter de grimper dans celle que Castiel avait louée. Il n'était pas tout à fait que sûr que sa fierté n'en serait pas atteinte.

Dean s'approcha de la voiture en reportant son attention sur Castiel. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui adressa un large sourire.

\- Jolie voiture, lança t-il en tapotant le toit du véhicule.

Castiel sembla surpris une seconde mais finit par hocher la tête.

\- Oh merci … elle n'est pas à moi.

De toute évidence, son compagnon avait du mal à comprendre l'ironie. Dean choisit de ne pas préciser qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ouvrit la portière passager à la place et s'installa sur le siège. Il grimaça à nouveau en observant l'intérieur du véhicule. Il était standard et moderne. Le jeune homme détestait ça.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de faire un tour à l'animalerie avant d'aller chercher le chien. Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de choses avant de pouvoir le ramener chez toi.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait que son compagnon avait raison. Mais il était agacé à l'idée de dépenser de l'argent pour un animal qu'il ne voulait pas avoir. De surcroît, il détestait ce genre de magasins. Ils attiraient des familles enthousiastes et bruyantes. Des gens qui ne manqueraient pas de le regarder en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là. En pensant probablement qu'il était du genre à ne pas savoir s'occuper d'un animal. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux bien sûr. Mais il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il allait détester l'endroit. Comme il détestait les supermarchés, les chaînes et les magasins de vêtements immenses où les gens se pressaient pour faire de « bonnes affaires ».

Dean n'aimait pas la foule. Il n'aimait pas les gens. Et il aurait nettement préféré passer sa journée sur son canapé à regarder la télévision et à manger tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Bien sûr, Castiel avait d'autres idées en tête. Et Dean n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au magasin et quand Castiel se gara non loin de l'entrée, Dean poussa un long soupire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda aussitôt son compagnon.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Je déteste l'idée qu'on puisse me voir dans cette voiture. Si je croise quelqu'un que je connais, j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais ma voiture, répliqua Castiel, visiblement perdu.

Dean allait devoir sérieusement lui apprendre à saisir le second degré et à déceler l'ironie. Parce qu'à force de tout prendre au pied de la lettre, Castiel risquait rapidement d'être perdu avec lui.

\- C'était ironique Cas. Tu connais ce mot non ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'invite à le regarder dans un dictionnaire. Sans quoi, tu risques d'avoir quelques problèmes avec moi.

Dean ne l'avait pas dit avec méchanceté. C'était juste une plaisanterie de plus. C'était son mode opératoire. Il se moquait toujours gentiment des gens autour de lui. Il avait appris qu'être le comique de service lui évitait qu'on se soucie trop de lui. Qu'on lui pose des questions sur son état d'esprit. Il riait de tout et cela amusait en général son entourage.

\- Oh d'accord. Je pensais juste … c'était la moins chère.

Castiel semblait gêné à présent et ce n'était pas ce que Dean cherchait. Il lui adressa donc un sourire pour le détendre un peu.

\- Je plaisantais, rassure toi. C'est quelque chose que je fais souvent. Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. On y va ?

Castiel hocha la tête et Dean sortit alors du véhicule. Le parking était plein et le jeune homme grimaça une énième fois. Il allait devoir composer avec la foule des gens venus faire leurs courses. Il détestait se retrouver parmi eux. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne comptait pas reculer. Il les laisserait le regarder et le juger. Et il leur sourirait à tous pour leur prouver qu'il se fichait de tout ça. Comme toujours.

Castiel le suivit à l'intérieur du magasin. Presque aussitôt, de la musique parvint aux oreilles de Dean. C'était une chanson pop qu'il détestait. Il savait que les gérants optaient pour quelque chose de calme et de récent pour que les gens puissent se sentir à l'aise. Il supposait qu'imposer un style plus agressif les ferait sans doute fuir. Quand il était au salon, il choisissait toujours la musique qui était diffusée. Heureusement pour lui, la clientèle ne semblait pas gênée. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient des goûts similaires.

Dean regarda rapidement autour de lui pour localiser le bon rayon puis se dirigea dans cette direction.

Il s'arrêta devant les gamelles et les observa longuement. Il en choisit finalement deux au hasard et les tendit à Castiel. Il attrapa ensuite un sac de croquettes sans se soucier de la race, de la taille ou de l'âge de l'animal auquel elles étaient destinées. Il ajouta une sorte de balle en caoutchouc à ses achats, un os qui occuperait l'animal quand il ne serait pas là puis une laisse et un collier. Castiel semblait avoir choisi de ne pas commenter ce qu'il prenait. Il était étrangement silencieux et Dean n'aimait pas particulièrement cela.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on lui parle. Au salon, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour s'adresser à lui. Et il avait grandi avec un frère qui ne parvenait jamais à se taire. Il avait appris à redouter le silence des autres. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose. Qu'il annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ce ne fut toutefois que lorsqu'il attrapa un panier et un coussin – taille moyenne parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de prendre un grand chien mais refusait également d'en avoir un petit – que Castiel prit finalement la parole.

\- Tu as déjà réfléchi au nom que tu lui donneras ?

Dean se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Est ce que le refuge ne se charge pas de ce genre de choses ?

Il ne savait pas du tout comment ces endroits fonctionnaient. Mais il supposait qu'ils devaient donner un nom aux animaux qu'ils récupéraient. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire lui même. Ce serait donner trop d'importance à un chien qu'il finirait par rendre. C'était un pas de plus vers un attachement qu'il redoutait plus que tout.

\- Et bien, ils le font parfois. Mais il est de coutume de donner un nom à son animal.

Dean haussa alors les épaules en prenant la direction de la caisse du magasin. Il ne pensait pas avoir oublié quoi que ce soit. Il ne voulait pas faire de dépenses excessives non plus. Il ne gagnait pas trop mal sa vie sans rouler sur l'or. Et il refusait de faire des frais pour cet animal.

\- Je suppose que je l'appellerais le chien, déclara t-il en s'arrêtant au bout de la longue queue aux caisses.

Il vit Castiel grimacer puis secouer la tête du coin de l'œil.

\- Dean, tu ne peux pas appeler ton chien, le chien. Ce n'est pas un nom.

\- Chien tout court alors si la particule le met mal à l'aise, rétorqua t-il en observant une famille s'extasier devant des jouets pour chat.

Il était déjà fatigué par toute cette histoire et il n'avait pas encore récupéré son futur chien. La journée s'annonçait longue.

\- Dean, tu dois lui trouver un nom. Le chien ou chien tout court, ce n'est pas … normal.

\- Mais je ne suis pas normal, commenta Dean en souriant.

Une petite fille le regardait fixement à présent. Elle semblait fasciné par les tatouages dans son cou. Et par le piercing à sa lèvre. Il savait combien les enfants pouvaient être curieux. Souvent, certains lui posaient des questions. Il leur répondait toujours gentiment. Dean n'aimait pas les gens mais il appréciait les enfants. Ils étaient généralement honnêtes et francs. Leurs questions n'étaient pas méchantes. Il adressa donc un sourire à la petite fille avant de tirer la langue dans sa direction. Presque aussitôt, elle rit avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa mère.

\- Il existe des tas de noms plus appropriés, déclara alors Castiel.

Dean soupira avant de lui faire face.

\- Je refuse de lui donner un nom qui pourrait également être donné à un humain. C'est juste … ce n'est pas naturel.

Sam s'était souvent moqué de lui à ce sujet. Il était mal à l'aise quand il entendait quelqu'un prononcer un nom humain pour s'adresser à son animal. Il n'aimait pas non plus les gens qui considéraient leur chien ou leur chat comme un membre de leur famille. Chacun devait garder sa place. C'était le meilleur moyen de mettre de la distance et de ne surtout pas s'attacher. Ce qu'il refusait de faire.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel, visiblement agacé.

\- Ok, ok, je verrais quand je serais face à lui. L'inspiration me viendra peut être en voyant sa tête.

Castiel sembla satisfait par sa réponse. Dean pouvait bien lui accorder ça. Il refusait de cacher son manque d'enthousiasme mais il ne voulait pas non plus énerver son compagnon. Ils allaient passer une partie de l'après midi ensemble et il aurait été stupide de se disputer.

Quand il fut à leur tour de payer, Dean ignora le sourire de la caissière et les questions qu'elle lui posa concernant ses achats. Ce fut Castiel qui se chargea de lui expliquer qu'ils étaient sur le point d'adopter un chien.

\- Oh, c'est adorable. Vous formez un joli couple, commenta la caissière qui semblait penser qu'ils allaient adopter l'animal ensemble.

Dean se retint de rire et de nier qu'ils formaient un couple. Castiel en fit de même et ils laissèrent la caissière se faire des illusions. La somme qu'elle leur annonça était astronomique et totalement déraisonnable pour le peu d'articles qu'ils avaient mais une nouvelle fois, Dean se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Il donna sa carte à la caissière, signa le reçu puis prit la direction de la sortie. Castiel le suivit en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils chargent tout ce qu'ils avaient dans le coffre de son affreuse voiture.

\- Ok, c'est parti je suppose, lança Dean en reprenant place côté passager.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement mais se tourna vers le jeune homme dès qu'il eut remis le contact et prit place derrière le volant.

\- Tu pourrais peut être faire comme si tu n'allais pas à l'échafaud pendant juste une seconde. Parce qu'avec la tête que tu fais en ce moment, je doute qu'on te laisse la garde d'un animal.

Dean fronça les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules. Il était plutôt doué pour jouer un jeu et faire croire aux gens qui l'entouraient qu'il n'était pas réellement celui qu'il était. Il faisait ça avec Sammy à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Il avait appris à cacher ce qu'il ressentait et à masquer ses émotions. Il était presque sûr de réussir à charmer la personne qui les accueillerait au refuge.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si je déteste déjà ce chien avant même de l'avoir rencontré, répliqua t-il en regardant le parking par la fenêtre.

Il aperçut la petite fille qui lui avait souri remonter une allée en tenant la main de sa mère. Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour repenser à sa propre mère. Il ne le faisait pas souvent. Il n'aimait pas ce que cela réveillait chez lui. Mary lui manquait atrocement. Il savait que sa vie aurait pu être différente si sa mère avait vécue plus longtemps. Il n'en serait probablement pas là où il en était actuellement.

\- Tu ne peux pas détester cet animal avant de l'avoir vu. Et je te conseille vivement de réfléchir à un nom convenable pendant le trajet.

Dean ne dit rien et laissa Castiel quitter le parking en silence. Il se demanda l'image que Castiel avait de lui depuis leur rencontre. Il n'avait pas vraiment été agréable avec lui même s'il estimait ne pas avoir non plus été foncièrement désagréable. Il avait été lui même. Certains ne l'appréciaient pas pour cette raison. Il refusait toutefois de mentir avec les gens qu'il croisait. Il faisait l'effort pour Sam parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Les autres pouvaient tous aller se faire voir. Et si Castiel souhaitait le voir comme un monstre sans cœur alors il le laisserait. Ca n'avait pas une grande importance.

Ils roulèrent durant un long moment sans rien pour rompre le silence. Castiel n'avait même pas allumé la radio. Dean avait envie de le faire à sa place, juste pour voir s'il pouvait obtenir une réaction de sa part. Mais il se retint. Il se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux et d'imaginer quel genre de chien il finirait par récupérer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son compagnon ralentit pour entrer dans un parking qu'il tourna le visage vers lui à nouveau.

\- On est arrivé, commenta inutilement Castiel.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis se força à sourire largement. Il savait que cela était efficace sur bien du monde. Il avait hérité des traits de sa mère. Et il savait qu'il était séduisant. Il réussissait à charmer quiconque lui plaisait. Il l'utilisait aussi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à obtenir l'aval des gens du refuge. Il savait toutefois que Castiel n'était pas aussi confiant que lui.

\- Que le show commence, lança t-il alors.

Il ouvrit sa portière puis sortit de la voiture. Il attendit que Castiel en ait fait de même avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée du refuge. L'endroit était déprimant et gris. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux et Dean se demanda une seconde si la façade sombre de l'endroit ne les faisait pas fuir. Il soupira alors que Castiel lui ouvrait la porte.

\- La galanterie n'est donc pas morte, plaisanta t-il aussitôt.

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean soupira à nouveau. Il avait de toute évidence réussi à énerver son compagnon.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment que déjà une jeune femme avançait dans leur direction. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres mais elle semblait méfiante. Dean la laissa approcher en la regardant dans les yeux. Il se surprit à craindre, pour la première fois de sa vie sans doute, que son apparence ne joue en sa défaveur.

\- Je peux vous aider Messieurs ?

Dean hocha la tête en lui souriant.

\- Je suis venu ici pour adopter un chien.

La jeune femme sembla surprise pendant une seconde. Elle l'observa ensuite des pieds à la tête longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Elle leur fit signe de les suivre et Dean s'exécuta sans hésiter. Elle les conduisait à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans une grande cour. Sur tout un côté, le jeune homme vit de grandes cages abritant des chiens. Ils étaient par deux dans leurs enclos et regardaient tous dans leur direction. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour eux. Ils semblaient nourris et bien traités dans cet endroit. Mais ils étaient également enfermés une partie de la journée. Quelques uns se mirent à aboyer quand ils approchèrent. Dean ne laissa pas leur tristesse évidente l'atteindre. Il était venu ici avec une mission en tête.

\- Vous vivez en appartement ou en maison ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'arrêtant au milieu de la rangé des cages.

Derrière elle un énorme berger allemand remuait la queue en les regardant avec fascination. Dean fit un effort pour ne pas trop le regarder. Il ne voulait surtout pas se laisser attendrir. Avec lui dans la cage, un caniche était couché dans un panier et ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention.

\- Appartement, répondit finalement Dean en reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

Cette dernière hocha alors la tête puis sembla réfléchir pendant une seconde.

\- Nous avons plusieurs chiens qui pourront parfaitement s'adapter à la vie en appartement. Bien sûr, je ne vous recommande pas un trop gros animal. Il leur faut de préférence un jardin pour se dépenser. Vous aviez une idée de race en tête ?

Dean secoua la tête. A vrai dire, il se fichait pas mal du genre de chien qu'il allait récupérer. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. La jeune femme ne sembla pas déçue de l'entendre. Elle lui tourna le dos puis avança à nouveau le long des cages. Elle s'arrêta devant l'une d'elle et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Ces deux là seraient parfaits, expliqua t-elle.

Dean regarda les deux chiens à l'intérieur de la cage et fronça les sourcils. Le premier était un autre caniche qui semblait totalement apeuré dans un coin. L'autre était probablement un bâtard. Dean n'aurait même pas su dire de quel croisement de races il était. Il étudia les deux animaux pendant une seconde avant qu'un mouvement dans une cage adjacente n'attire son attention. Il se tourna vers l'animal en question. Il était de taille moyenne, visiblement jeune et très maigre. Il avait le regard d'un cocker mais la stature d'un épagneul. Il sautait quasiment sur place, excité par la présence d'humains à côté de lui. Dean sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qui était différent chez ce chien mais il lui trouvait quelque chose de spécial. Il s'en approcha lentement et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

A l'intérieur de la cage, le chien continuait de sauter sur place en aboyant. Il avait une large cicatrice sur le côté du museau. Son poil était terne et il avait une pâte arrière qui semblait tournée dans un sens étrange. De toute évidence, cet animal avait vécu l'enfer. Il pointa son doigt dans sa direction et se tourna vers la jeune femme dans son dos.

\- Je veux celui là, déclara t-il d'une voix forte.

Son interlocutrice sembla surprise par son choix. Il supposait que peu de gens s'attardaient devant lui en raison de son aspect. Il n'était pas particulièrement beau et visiblement, il n'était pas pur race. Mais Dean s'en contrefichait totalement. Il avait la sensation que quelque chose le liait déjà à ce chien. C'était peut être en raison de sa cicatrice. Cet animal n'avait pas eu une vie facile et cela lui faisait clairement un point commun avec son futur propriétaire. De surcroît, personne ne voudrait de lui. Dean rendait un fier service au refuge en le choisissant.

\- Monsieur, ce chien est … il a besoin de soins médicaux constants en raison d'une très mauvaise fracture de sa patte arrière et de son bassin. Il n'est pas …

\- Je me fiche des soins constants. Je le veux lui, la coupa Dean d'une voix forte.

La jeune femme semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Dean les lui laissa et reporta son attention sur l'animal devant lui. Il colla sa main contre le grillage et sentit presque aussitôt la truffe du chien se coller contre ses doigts. Il était presque sûr que Castiel le regardait fixement, probablement surpris par son comportement. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il était uniquement concentré sur l'animal qui paraissait impatient de ne plus avoir de barrière entre lui et l'humain qui avait collé sa main contre sa cage.

\- Ce sont des soins très coûteux Monsieur. Pour être totalement honnête, nous doutons sincèrement de sa capacité de récupération. Il pourrait ne jamais pouvoir courir normalement à nouveau. Il est également possible qu'il développe de l'arthrose et qu'il finisse par être paralysé du train arrière.

Dean était agacé par le comportement de la jeune femme. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tentait de le dissuader d'adopter ce chien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passera pour lui si vous ne trouvez personne pour le prendre ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Il n'avait pas parlé jusque là et Dean fut surpris de l'entendre prendre la parole maintenant. Mais puisque cela lui évitait de le faire, il en fut soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie de s'adresser à la jeune femme et de risquer de lui dire quelque chose de désagréable.

\- Nous serons obligés d'envisager l'euthanasie. Parfois, il est plus charitable de mettre un terme aux souffrances d'un animal que de l'obliger à les endurer.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde pour tenter de garder un semblant de calme. Il pouvait sentir la rage monter en lui. Il était révolté à l'idée qu'on puisse envisager une seule seconde de tuer un animal simplement parce qu'il demandait plus de soins qu'un autre. Parce qu'il n'était pas suffisamment beau pour qu'une famille veuille de lui.

\- C'est hors de question, déclara t-il en se relevant.

Il fit ensuite volte face pour dévisager la jeune femme. Derrière lui, le chien couinait à présent, visiblement déçu de ne plus être au centre de l'attention.

\- Monsieur, c'est …

\- Hors de question, la coupa à nouveau Dean. Je vais prendre cet animal et je vais m'occuper de lui. Point final. Si vous refusez de me le laisser, je vais demander à parler à vos supérieurs. Ou peut être même que j'irais parler de vos méthodes à la presse. Est ce que je suis clair ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête, visiblement effrayée. Dean sourit alors puis jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il semblait fier de lui. Le jeune homme savait exactement ce qu'il devait penser de lui à cet instant précis. Mais Dean ne faisait pas ça par charité ou par pure gentillesse. Il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il ne rentrait pas lui même dans les cases, qu'il était en marge de la société et que, s'il avait été à la place de ce chien, on aurait probablement voulu l'abattre lui aussi.

\- Très bien, je vais chercher les papiers. En attendant, la procédure veut que je vous laisse quelques minutes avec lui pour faire connaissance. Vous pouvez aller m'attendre là bas. Je vous amène le chien rapidement.

Dean regarda la direction dans laquelle le doigt de la jeune femme était pointé. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusque là mais il y avait une sorte de petit jardin entièrement clôturé. De toute évidence, il était réservé aux gens qui voulaient se retrouver un peu seul avec leur futur chien. Dean partit aussitôt dans cette direction sans ajouter un mot. Une seconde plus tard, il entendit Castiel se mettre en route à son tour.

Dean n'était pas prêt à discuter de son attitude avec son compagnon. Il savait que Castiel devait être surpris de le voir aussi déterminé quand il avait affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas de cet animal. Mais il y avait quelque chose chez ce chien qui lui faisait penser à lui. Et il s'était senti lié à lui aussitôt. Il était presque sûr à présent qu'il serait incapable de le rendre une fois la période d'essai passée. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de le dire à Castiel.

Ils passèrent le portail puis attendirent en silence quelques minutes. La jeune femme revint alors avec le chien. Elle détacha sa laisse une fois à l'intérieur puis ressortit pour aller chercher les papiers d'adoption. Dean s'accroupit aussitôt pour être à la hauteur de l'animal. Ce dernier s'élança dans sa direction et vint renifler ses mains.

\- Salut toi, souffla Dean en souriant.

Une nouvelle fois, il pouvait sentir les yeux de Castiel sur lui. Il resta toutefois concentré sur le chien qui continuait de le renifler en remuant la queue. Dean finit par poser une main sur sa tête, ses doigts effleurant sa cicatrice.

\- Tu m'as tout l'air d'un gentil chien hein ? Lança le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

L'animal continuait de remuer la queue. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Castiel et avança doucement dans sa direction. Il marchait lentement en raison de l'angle de sa patte arrière. Il avait une démarche étrange. Mais Dean le trouvait parfait. Parfait parce qu'il n'était pas parfait justement. Tout comme lui.

\- Salut le chien, murmura Castiel en s'accroupissant à son tour.

Dean sourit en regardant son compagnon caresser l'animal devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose de presque symbolique dans sa rencontre avec ce chien. Presque comme si le destin cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Castiel et lui étaient blessés tous les deux. Chacun par quelque chose de différent. Mais ils ne faisaient pas partis des gens normaux. C'était ce qui les avait conduits dans ce refuge. Et ils étaient probablement tombés sur le seul animal aussi amoché qu'eux. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était ravi.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas l'appeler le chien, fit il remarquer à Castiel.

Ce dernier rit une seconde. Il n'était plus en colère à présent.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas d'un chien, répliqua t-il.

Dean haussa les épaules alors que l'animal s'approchait à nouveau de lui. Il posa ses deux pattes avant sur ses genoux le faisant basculer en arrière et tomber sur les fesses. Mais il s'en fichait. Il était heureux de voir ce chien aussi joyeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas en trouver un comme lui. On dirait moi, lança t-il en caressant son chien.

« Son chien ». Il était surpris de penser à lui de cette façon. Mais il était évident à présent que cet animal lui était destiné. Personne d'autre que lui n'en aurait voulu dans son état.

\- Sans les tatouages et les piercings mais il y a effectivement une certaine ressemblance, répliqua Castiel, visiblement amusé.

Dean ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes et se contenta de caresser le chien qui remuait entre ses jambes. Il avait d'autres cicatrices sur le corps et le jeune homme pouvait sentir ses côtes sous ses doigts. Il allait avoir besoin de le nourrir rapidement et de lui faire prendre un peu de poids. Il devait également le conduire chez le vétérinaire pour faire évaluer les dégâts et savoir exactement de quels soins il aurait besoin. Il y avait des tas de choses à prévoir. Mais le jeune homme se sentait étrangement prêt à assumer ses nouvelles responsabilités.

\- Tu sais … je savais qu'un cœur tendre se cachait quelque part sous cet extérieur de gros dur, commenta Castiel en le regardant jouer avec son chien.

Dean haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il n'avait pas menti avant de venir. Il ne voulait réellement pas d'un animal chez lui. Il n'avait toutefois pas pu s'en empêcher.

\- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser l'abattre simplement parce qu'il est différent. Je veux dire … je le suis moi aussi et … je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le garder hein. Je pourrais lui trouver une famille un peu plus ouverte d'esprit que les idiots qui travaillent ici.

\- Si tu le dis Dean, commenta alors Castiel.

Le jeune homme n'envisageait effectivement pas de repousser ce chien maintenant qu'il l'avait adopté. Il aurait été cruel de lui faire espérer quelque chose pour le lui retirer ensuite. Dean n'était pas le maître parfait. Il n'était pas la famille d'accueil idéale. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont ce chien avait besoin. Il méritait quelqu'un qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Quelqu'un qui se fichait des apparences et savait voir au delà d'un extérieur un peu repoussant. Quelqu'un comme Dean.

\- Et ça ne veut pas dire non plus que ton idée était bonne. Je veux bien l'emmener avec moi mais je ne peux pas garantir que je saurais m'en occuper.

\- Si tu le dis Dean, répéta Castiel.

Il était visiblement inutile de tenter de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas déjà totalement attaché à cet animal. Il était évident qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre. Évident sans doute aussi que Dean avait déjà énormément d'affection pour lui. Castiel l'avait deviné et Dean se rendait ridicule en tentant de le nier.

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? Cet attitude de Monsieur je sais tout ne te va pas du tout, déclara t-il en détachant ses yeux de son chien pour regarder son compagnon.

Castiel souriait, visiblement amusé par la situation. Dean tenta de rester de marbre pendant quelques secondes mais finit par sourire à son tour. La joie de son compagnon était communicative. Et il était heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était réellement heureux. Il le devait en grande partie à l'animal qui continuait de remuer entre ses jambes. Et un peu aussi à l'homme qui le regardait avec quelque chose ressemblant fortement à de l'affection. Une alarme se déclencha aussitôt dans la tête de Dean et il détourna les yeux.

\- Il est de toute façon fort probable que je finisse par oublier de le nourrir et qu'il choisisse de me dévorer vivant. Et dans ce cas, tu t'en voudras de m'avoir forcé à le prendre. Tout sera de ta faute.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression de t'avoir forcé à quoi que ce soit. C'est toi qui a choisi ce chien et insisté pour le prendre.

\- Peut être mais c'était ton idée de venir ici. Ne crois pas que je l'ai oublié.

Castiel marmonna quelque chose mais Dean ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il choisit donc de se taire à son tour pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son chien. Il s'était un peu éloigné de lui pour renifler l'herbe au pied d'un arbre. Dean l'observa longuement avant de se redresser. Il avait les fesses mouillées et de la terre partout sur son jean.

\- Tu as une idée de nom pour lui ? Finit par demander Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait toujours pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Il était toutefois déterminé à le faire à présent. Il refusait d'appeler son chien « le chien ». Castiel avait raison. Ce n'était pas convenable. Mais il avait l'esprit totalement vide et l'inspiration refusait de venir.

\- Pas encore non, admit il finalement.

Castiel ne sembla pas déçu de l'entendre. Il avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur le chien qui continuait de renifler le pied de l'arbre avec frénésie.

\- Généralement les gens choisissent un nom en rapport avec le comportement de l'animal ou juste qui leur rappelle leur enfance … un livre ou un film qu'ils ont aimé.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il aimait l'idée de donner à son chien un nom qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Quelque chose qui ne serait pas juste choisi pour faire joli. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire durant quelques secondes avant d'avoir enfin une idée.

\- Kansas, déclara t-il brusquement.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris.

\- Quoi ?

\- Kansas, ce sera son nom.

Il supposait que ça n'avait rien de très original. Mais cela sonnait bien. Le Kansas était son état d'origine. Et celui dont il avait les meilleurs souvenirs. Ses seuls bons souvenirs même. C'était là que sa mère avait vécu et était morte. C'était là bas qu'il avait grandi avec son frère. Il avait fui le Kansas quand il avait compris qu'il devait mettre de la distance entre lui et son père. Mais il y repensait souvent avec une certaine nostalgie.

\- Kansas … j'aime assez, concéda finalement Castiel.

Dean était soulagé de recevoir son approbation. Même si de la part de quelqu'un qui avait prénommé son chat Azazel, ça n'avait probablement pas une grande valeur.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça ridicule ? Demanda t-il alors que le chien s'approchait de lui à nouveau.

Il s'accroupit donc pour le caresser sur le sommet de son crâne. L'animal lui lécha alors le visage, lui arrachant un petit rire.

\- Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule, assura finalement Castiel dans son dos.

Dean était prêt à parier qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement du nom choisi. Qu'il entendait par là que rien dans l'attitude du jeune homme ne lui semblait ridicule. Qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui parce qu'il était déjà attaché à un animal qu'il connaissait depuis cinq minutes. Parce qu'il avait juré ne pas en vouloir et avait changé d'avis en quelques secondes. Castiel semblait l'accepter tel qu'il était. Et Dean devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait cela. Il n'avait jamais réellement su s'intégrer. N'avait pas non plus cherché à le faire. Il était différent des autres et il l'avait accepté. Mais il était agréable de temps en temps de trouver quelqu'un qui se fichait de son extravagance. De son attitude et de son apparence. Dean était presque sûr que la présence et l'acceptation de Castiel pourraient être bénéfiques pour lui. Mais il refusait d'avoir trop d'espoir sur ce point. Parce qu'il savait combien il était difficile de se relever quand on s'apercevait qu'on avait eu tort d'espérer.


	7. Satisfaction

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 7ème chapitre et Castiel retourne au travail après avoir eu sa vengence vis à vis de Zach.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Like a rolling stone de Bob Dylan**

 **Chapitre 7 : Satisfaction**

 _« La satisfaction intérieure est en vérité ce que nous pouvons espérer de plus grand »_

 _Baruch Spinoza_

Castiel avait passé un samedi après midi extrêmement agréable avec Dean. Il avait raccompagné le jeune homme et son chien, Kansas, à l'appartement du jeune homme. Il avait été surpris de voir l'attention que son compagnon avait donnée à l'animal. Il avait fait en sorte de l'installer confortablement dans la voiture. Il avait pris le nom d'un vétérinaire au refuge pour conduire son chien chez lui dès que possible. Il avait écouté leurs conseils et leurs recommandations. Il avait accepté qu'on vienne visiter son domicile pour vérifier que l'animal était traité correctement. Pour quelqu'un qui jurait ne pas vouloir d'un chien quelques heures plus tôt, il semblait déjà incroyablement attaché à Kansas.

Castiel avait trouvé cela totalement fascinant. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Dean mais le voir interagir avec son chien lui en avait appris plus sur lui. Le choix de l'animal également. Le jeune homme aurait pu opter pour un chien en bonne santé. Un qui n'aurait pas nécessité de soins particuliers puisqu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de le garder.

Mais il s'était clairement passé quelque chose quand Dean avait posé les yeux sur ce chien. Il avait regardé ses cicatrices, remarqué le problème à sa patte et il avait décidé presque aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il s'était senti connecté à cet animal. C'était quelque chose que peu de gens pouvaient comprendre mais que Castiel avait vu entre son compagnon et ce chien. Il avait écouté le jeune homme argumenter et se battre pour cet animal. Simplement parce qu'il lui faisait penser à lui. Parce qu'il avait été abîmé par la vie et la cruauté des gens. Et que personne ne semblait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être aimé plus que n'importe quel autre animal. Qu'il méritait un peu de répit. Dean se sentait capable de le lui apporter. Cela en disait long sur le jeune homme. Sur la façon qu'il avait de percevoir le monde et sa propre place dans la société. C'était réellement fascinant.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, Dean avait remercié Castiel de l'avoir forcé à l'accompagner. Puis il avait grimpé chez lui sans rien ajouter. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de se revoir à une date précise. Dean semblait bien trop concentré sur son chien pour envisager le reste. Et Castiel n'avait pas eu le cœur d'insister. Il avait juste regarder son compagnon disparaître dans son immeuble avec son chien en laisse.

Dimanche, il avait passé la journée sur son canapé. Il avait regardé la télévision durant plusieurs heures, terminé un livre qu'il avait commencé des semaines plus tôt. Il avait mangé tout et n'importe quoi tout en surveillant son chat du coin de l'œil. Azazel avait semblé totalement désintéressé par lui. Contrairement à d'ordinaire, il n'avait même pas cherché à le mordre. Ce qui était un progrès.

Dean lui avait envoyé un SMS en fin de journée lui demandant de l'appeler le lendemain pour lui dire comment les choses s'étaient passées à son travail. Castiel le lui promit en retour avant de retourner à son paquet de chips et à son téléfilm.

Lundi matin, alors qu'il se préparait pour partir au travail, Castiel repensa à ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean chez Zachariah. Il savait bien que personne ne les avait vus. La police aurait déjà pris contact avec eux si ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait également qu'il y avait très peu de chances pour que son patron ait le moindre soupçon le concernant. Après tout, il y avait des centaines d'employés mécontents au sein de la société et certains étaient nettement moins irréprochables que Castiel. Zachariah ne le soupçonnerait jamais.

Cela ne l'empêcha toutefois pas d'angoisser sensiblement en arrivant finalement en bas de l'immeuble qui abritait les locaux de Sandover.

Il montra son badge au garde à l'entrée, monta dans l'ascenseur avec d'autres employés puis descendit à son étage. Quand il rejoignit son minuscule bureau, coincé entre deux autres du même genre et uniquement séparé d'eux par des petites cloisons, il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et les mains moites. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange jusque là. Mais il était presque sûr que ça ne tarderait pas.

Castiel n'avait pas tissé de liens avec ses collègues. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Il ne voulait pas se faire des amis ici. De surcroît, les gens le trouvaient généralement bizarre. Ils le regardaient d'un drôle d'œil. Et murmuraient entre eux dès qu'il les avait dépassés. Il était évident que beaucoup se posait des questions sur lui. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils ne venaient jamais aux arrosages organisés pour les anniversaires, les départs à la retraite ou les naissances, mariages, … Il n'allait jamais boire un verre avec ses collègues. Il les saluait quand il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Il mangeait seul et cela faisait probablement de lui un employé à part.

Il fut donc surpris quand son voisin de bureau – il croyait se souvenir qu'il s'appelait Uriel – fit rouler sa chaise jusqu'à lui pour attirer son attention. Castiel était occupé à brancher le kit main libre qui lui permettait de parler au téléphone tout en utilisant son ordinateur et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Uriel attendait patiemment qu'il le regarde. Il tourna donc le visage vers lui, surpris, mais ne dit rien.

Son collègue avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur d'avoir été démasqué. Non. Il ne serait pas là si quelqu'un savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait probablement déjà été arrêté.

\- Tu as vu le patron aujourd'hui ? Demanda finalement Uriel.

Castiel ne croisait jamais Zachariah dans les couloirs et il n'avait été convoqué que très rarement dans son bureau. Il ne voyait donc pas l'intérêt de la question de son collègue. Il choisit de secouer la tête et de ne pas répondre.

\- Il est dans tous ses états. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'est introduit chez lui ce week end pour taguer les murs de sa maison. La police n'a aucun suspect et il est fou de rage. Il pense que c'est un de ses employés.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut envie de sourire et dire qu'il était effectivement l'auteur de ces méfaits. Mais il ne connaissait pas Uriel et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules pour signifier qu'il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. A l'intérieur, il jubilait littéralement.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, on devrait donner une médaille à ce type. Franchement, j'aimerais pouvoir lui serrer la main et le féliciter en personne. C'est culotté mais c'est génial.

Castiel continuait de penser que rien ne justifiait qu'on enfreigne ainsi la loi. Mais dans ce cas précis, il était plutôt fier de lui. Il savait que son geste n'avait pas uniquement satisfait Dean et lui. Il avait fait plaisir à tous les employés que Zachariah traitait avec mépris. Il avait rendu un service à tout le monde. Il méritait peut être bien une médaille.

\- Ils n'ont vraiment aucun suspect ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Uriel secoua la tête avant de se frotter les mains.

\- Non, aucun. Et c'est tant mieux. Ce type est un héros. Un justicier des temps modernes. Même si quelqu'un dans ces bureaux sait de qui il s'agit, il ne dira rien.

Castiel hocha alors longuement la tête. Il ne voyait pas trop quoi ajouter. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise quand il fallait parler à des inconnus. Et il ne connaissait pas du tout Uriel. Ils travaillaient côte à côte depuis des années mais n'avaient jamais parlé ensemble. Castiel préférait que cela continue ainsi. Un changement d'attitude aurait paru suspect à son collègue. Il détourna donc les yeux de lui pour allumer son ordinateur.

\- En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que ça lui a gâché son week end. J'espère même qu'il en a perdu le sommeil. Il ne mérite pas mieux.

Castiel sourit vaguement mais ne dit rien à nouveau. Il se connecta au logiciel adéquat puis mit son téléphone en service. Presque aussitôt, il reçut son premier coup de fil.

Il décrocha et écouta le client lui décrire son problème d'une oreille distraite. Il n'avait aucune solution à lui apporter. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais vraiment. Les procédures affichées sur l'écran étaient toujours les mêmes. Éteindre et rallumer la machine. Appuyer sur tel ou tel bouton. Si ça ne marchait pas, tant pis. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était à son travail, Castiel perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Il enchaîna les appels les uns après les autres sans prendre la moindre pause. Il se fit hurler dessus. Il se fit raccrocher au nez et insulter. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la salle qu'il releva le nez de son ordinateur. Il coupa aussitôt son téléphone mais ne retira pas son casque.

Il aperçut trois policiers en uniforme pénétrer dans la salle, Zachariah Adler sur leurs talons. Ils discutaient à voix basse en regardant l'ensemble des employés. Castiel fit mine de taper quelque chose sur son clavier tout en les observant du coin de l'œil. Ils ne semblaient pas venus pour arrêter quelqu'un. Il doutait même qu'ils décident de tous les interroger. Ils ne perdraient pas de temps avec des centaines de personnes pour un aussi petit délit. Bien sûr, Zachariah semblait le leur reprocher. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, son visage rouge et ses cheveux totalement décoiffés. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait furieux. Castiel en était responsable et cela lui donnait envie de se lever de sa chaise et d'entamer une petite danse sous leurs yeux.

Bien sûr, il supposait que cela le désignerait comme coupable. Il se retint donc et continua de faire semblant de travailler.

Les policiers écoutèrent Zachariah pendant quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête. Ils observèrent à nouveau l'ensemble des employés puis prirent la direction de la sortie. Zachariah leur criait dessus à présent. Castiel ne pouvait pas tout entendre mais il perçut toutefois quelques mots. « Incompétents ». « Scandale ». « Honte ».

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre quand ils furent sortis. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque midi. Il avait une routine dont il ne dérogeait jamais depuis qu'il travaillait chez Sandover. Il prenait sa pause à midi trente et revenait à son porte à treize heure trente. Il disposait d'une heure pour déjeuner. Il refusait de le faire dans la salle mis à la disposition des employés. Cela l'exposerait à ses collègues et il refusait de partager ce moment avec eux. Il n'avait qu'une heure de liberté dans une longue journée de huit heures et il en profitait pour être un peu seul.

Castiel soupira puis rebrancha son téléphone. Il s'occupa de trois nouveaux clients avant de pouvoir quitter son bureau. D'ordinaire, il se préparait toujours quelque chose chez lui afin d'éviter la masse des gens qui achetaient à manger à l'extérieur. Mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de faire quoi que ce soit la veille. Il y avait heureusement un petit café juste à côté de l'immeuble qui vendait des salades et des sandwichs. Ça ferait l'affaire pour aujourd'hui.

Castiel prit son portefeuille et son téléphone puis quitta finalement le bâtiment. A l'extérieur, il revit les policiers qui discutaient entre eux. Ils souriaient et semblaient amusés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avec Zachariah. Castiel s'approcha d'eux pour les entendre en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans ses poches.

\- Il l'a bien cherché si tu veux mon avis. Ma belle sœur a travaillé un temps pour lui et franchement, elle n'en garde que des mauvais souvenirs. Ce type est un tyran.

Castiel avait presque envie de se joindre à eux pour confirmer leurs propos. Mais il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit de suspect. Il garda les yeux rivés au sol alors qu'un deuxième policier prenait la parole.

\- Et pour qui il se prend à nous menacer comme ça ? Je veux dire … le gars a de l'argent mais ça ne fait pas tout. Il ne pense quand même pas sincèrement que les quelques tags sur sa maison sont plus graves qu'un viol ou une agression ?

\- Il doit penser que son argent le rend plus important. Tu penses qu'il va prévenir le patron ?

\- Henriksen va lui rire au nez s'il le fait. Tu sais combien il déteste ce type de menaces.

Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas rester plus longtemps proches d'eux sans paraître suspect. Il s'éloigna donc finalement lentement. Ce qu'il avait entendu avait suffi à le rassurer. La police ne mènerait pas d'enquête. Ils se fichaient de trouver les auteurs des graffitis. Ils avaient plus important à gérer. De surcroît, ils semblaient penser, comme Dean et comme lui, que Zachariah avait mérité qu'on s'en prenne à lui.

Castiel avait la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose d'essentiel même. Et ses actions avaient eu un impact sur des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elles avaient apporté de la joie à des inconnus. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là.

Il avait toujours eu la sensation que son existence n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il ne voyait que très peu sa famille. Il n'influençait en rien l'existence des gens qu'il croisait. Pas même celle des clients qu'il avait au téléphone. Personne ne comptait sur lui. Il vivait sa vie en marge de celles des autres. Mais ce qu'il avait fait chez Zachariah avait eu un impact sur les autres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose qu'il avait fait – et volontairement, pas par accident – avait compté. Il se demandait si c'était en partie ce que Dean avait cherché à accomplir en le poussant à pénétrer chez son patron. Peut être était ce en partie pour lui faire réaliser qu'il faisait parti de ce monde. Qu'il pouvait réellement trouver sa place. Il n'en était pas sûr mai l'idée était plaisante.

Castiel prit finalement la direction du café. Il poussa la porte et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait quelques autres clients mais la majorité des tables étaient libres. Il commanda une salade et un soda puis s'assit dans un coin, près de la fenêtre. Il observa une seconde les gens à l'extérieur. Il se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait se passer dans leur tête. Si certains se posaient les mêmes questions que lui. Combien avait également la sensation de ne pas exister. De ne pas compter. Il avait lu les statistiques. Il savait bien que beaucoup de personnes souffraient de dépression. Il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean et qu'il avait été en conséquence directement confronté à quelqu'un dans une situation similaire à la sienne, il réalisait combien il avait été idiot d'ignorer qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir.

Castiel ne pensait pas être quelqu'un d'égoïste. Pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il ne souhaitait pas voir les autres souffrir. Il ne prêtait simplement pas attention à eux. Pensait sincèrement ne rien avoir à leur apporter. Et il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec ses propres problèmes pour se soucier de ceux des autres. Mais il avait apporté quelque chose à Dean deux jours plus tôt. Il l'avait aidé d'une certaine manière. Il pouvait donc offrir un peu de réconfort à quelqu'un dans sa situation. C'était peut être là sa place en fin de compte. Il aurait été intéressant de se pencher sur la question.

Mais pour le moment, Castiel avait juste envie de se laisser porter par le événements. Il ne voulait pas s'interroger trop longuement sur ce qu'il ressentait ou sur tous les petits changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Il était trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions sur le contrat passé avec Dean.

Castiel but une gorgée de son soda puis sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il avait coupé la sonnerie et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait plusieurs messages de son compagnon.

« J'espère que ta journée se passe bien. Courage »

« Kansas a mangé le pied de ma table basse et c'est de ta faute. »

Celui-ci arracha un sourire à Castiel. Même sans l'entendre dans la bouche de Dean ou le voir sur son visage, il devinait la tendresse qu'il avait déjà pour son chien.

« Vient de percer le sexe d'un homme. Toujours contre l'idée d'en faire de même ? »

« Ton silence me perturbe. J'espère que tu n'as pas été te dénoncer à ton patron. »

« Sérieusement Cas, t'es pas en prison au moins ? »

Castiel sourit avant de jeter un coup d'œil au dernier message.

« Tu as besoin d'un avocat ? »

Dean paraissait sincèrement inquiet et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. Peut être s'inquiétait il du fait d'être dénoncé par son compagnon ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. Et il avait compris que Dean n'en avait pas grand chose à faire des autres. Comme lui, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui pouvait leur arriver. Pourtant, il semblait inquiet de ne pas recevoir de ses nouvelles. C'était peut être uniquement pour passer le temps.

Castiel choisit de mettre fin au suspens. Il tapa plusieurs fois sur l'écran de son portable jusqu'à pouvoir composer le numéro de Dean. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre sa voix. Une sonnerie plus tard, Dean décrochait.

\- Si c'est moi que tu as choisi pour ton unique coup fil, je préfère te prévenir que je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour toi. Tu aurais du appeler ton avocat, plaisanta t-il.

Castiel sourit malgré lui en observant sa salade. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. A vrai dire, il ne prenait aucun plaisir en mangeant. Il le faisait uniquement par nécessité. Il avait entendu dire que la majorité des gens trouvait du réconfort dans la nourriture. Dans le chocolat principalement. Castiel avait la sensation que tous les aliments avaient le même goût. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait là d'une des choses qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un de bizarre.

\- Je n'ai pas été arrêté Dean, assura t-il en reposant la fourchette qu'il tenait dans la main.

Il regarda autour de lui dans le café. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à lui. Il savait toutefois que certains devaient écouter sa conversation. Peu importait ce qu'ils en disaient, la curiosité était un défaut extrêmement répandu.

\- Tant mieux alors. Parce que franchement, tu n'es définitivement pas taillé pour la prison. Crois moi, ils te dévoreraient en moins de deux secondes.

Castiel étendit ses jambes sous la table et attrapa une serviette en papier de sa main libre. Il commença à en déchirer des petits morceaux pour occuper ses doigts.

\- On dirait que tu parles d'expérience, commenta t-il.

\- J'ai regardé Oz. Je sais de quoi je parle, répliqua le jeune homme.

Castiel ne voyait pas ce que le magicien d'Oz venait faire dans cette histoire. Il le signala donc à son compagnon et fut surpris de l'entendre rire aussitôt à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Non, Oz la série … sur la prison. Honnêtement, tu devrais regarder. Il y a ce type très sexy … Ryan O'Reilly … rien que pour lui, cette série mérite d'être vue … et revue … et rerevue.

Castiel n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Il se promit d'y jeter un coup d'œil quand il aurait le temps. Il avait envie de tenter de nouvelles expériences. Pour quiconque, regarder une nouvelle série n'avait rien de très excitant. Mais pour Castiel, c'était un énorme pas en avant. Cela changeait de sa routine habituelle.

\- Donc tu n'es pas en prison … ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas été arrêté. Alors pourquoi ce long silence ?

La question de Dean ramena Castiel à leur conversation. Il se racla la gorge avant de relâcher sa serviette en papier pour attraper son soda.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon téléphone durant mes heures de travail … et honnêtement, je passe huit heures accroché à un téléphone qui ne cesse de sonner. Ce qui rend bien sûr impossible pour moi d'appeler quelqu'un avec le mien.

\- Ton boulot semble tellement excitant Cas, lança Dean, visiblement amusé.

Il l'était bien moins que celui de son compagnon évidemment. Du moins, si on considérait que percer le pénis d'un homme était excitant. Il supposait que ça l'était probablement pour certaines personnes. Il ne les jugeait pas. A chacun son truc.

\- Mon travail est extrêmement ennuyeux. Contrairement au tien visiblement.

Dean rit une seconde et Castiel sourit en l'entendant faire. Il se décida alors à commencer à manger. Il ne disposait pas de beaucoup de temps et il en avait déjà suffisamment perdu. Il n'avait pas faim mais il regretterait très certainement de ne pas avoir mangé dans l'après midi. Il détestait sentir son estomac se tordre dans son ventre sans rien pouvoir faire pour le calmer. Il était nécessaire d'avaler quelque chose. Même s'il avait la sensation d'avaler du carton.

\- Et bien, ma journée a effectivement été très excitante. Je me suis réveillé pour trouver ma table basse sur le côté, un de ses pieds détruits par le monstre que tu m'as forcé à adopter. J'ai du sortir dans le froid et attendre qu'il daigne faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Je suis arrivé en retard au travail et aie en conséquence du enchaîner les clients. Et crois moi, même pour quelqu'un qui a une passion dévorante pour le sexe masculin, en percer trois à la suite a quelque chose d'un peu rébarbatif. Je n'ai pas avancé sur le dessin que j'ai commencé vendredi et j'ai une cliente qui doit venir dans l'après midi pour que je vérifie son piercing au clitoris. Ce qui … permets moi de te le dire … me dégoûte profondément. En ensuite, je vais devoir me dépêcher de rentrer pour voir quels nouveaux dégâts mon chien a pu faire en mon absence. Oui ma journée a été terriblement excitante jusque là !

Castiel avait du mal à imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir au quotidien quand on était ainsi exposé à des clients qui se déshabillaient volontairement devant soi. Quand on était amené à les toucher à des endroits intimes sans que cela soit un tant soit peu sexuel. Il supposait qu'il en allait de même pour un médecin. Il fallait avoir une sorte de détachement. Il doutait d'en être lui même capable. Il se demandait si parfois Dean avait cédé à ses envies et fait plus que percer les hommes qui s'exposaient ainsi devant lui.

\- Tu adores ce chien, déclara t-il finalement.

Il refusait d'aborder l'autre partie du monologue de Dean. Il ne voulait pas avoir ce type de conversation dans un endroit bondé.

\- Je ne l'adore pas. Je le tolère. Mais assez parlé de moi … comment était ta matinée ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean continuait de nier qu'il était totalement fou de son chien. Il supposait qu'il le faisait en partie par fierté. Ce qui était stupide. Il n'y avait aucune honte à s'attacher à son animal.

\- Et bien, elle a été … instructive.

\- Ah oui et comment ça ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour se remémorer ce qu'Uriel lui avait dit. Et pour repenser aux mots échangés par les policiers quand il avait quitté le bâtiment.

\- Un de mes collègues m'a expliqué que Zachariah était devenu totalement fou après ce qui est arrivé chez lui et … la police ne semble pas très encline à rechercher le coupable. Mon collègue m'a assuré que tout le monde le voyait comme un héros. Il a même parlé de lui décerner une médaille … il a employé le terme de « justicier des temps modernes ».

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il continuait à être satisfait de lui même en relatant les faits à Dean. Il se demandait si son compagnon ressentait la même chose. Il en doutait toutefois.

\- Justicier des temps modernes ? Hmmmmm … tu es Batman alors.

Castiel avala quelques feuilles de salade en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi Batman et pas … Superman ? Demanda t-il pour encourager Dean à parler.

Il aimait le son de sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'il occupait ainsi son temps libre avant de retourner travailler. D'ordinaire, il mangeait en silence et sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Il devait reconnaître que le temps passait plus vite quand il était occupé.

\- Superman a des supers pouvoirs. C'est un extraterrestre. Batman, en revanche, c'est un être humain comme toi et moi. Il a des gadgets géniaux qui l'aident mais il n'a aucun super pouvoir. Ce qui le rend bien plus admirable à mes yeux. Et franchement, son costume est nettement plus sexy que celui de Superman.

\- Cela fait de toi Robin alors ?

Castiel n'était pas forcément très calé en culture populaire mais il en savait suffisamment sur Batman pour connaître le nom de son acolyte. Pendant une très courte seconde, il s'autorisa à imaginer Dean dans le costume moulant de Robin. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête assez vite. Ce n'était définitivement pas approprié.

\- Ok, premièrement … je suis surpris que tu saches qu'il existe et deuxièmement … non, je ne suis pas Robin. Je suis Alfred en plus jeune et plus sexy.

Castiel sourit à nouveau avant d'avaler un peu plus de salade.

\- Pourquoi Alfred ? Demanda t-il ensuite sincèrement curieux.

Il n'avait jamais eu de conversation aussi bizarre dans sa vie. Mais il devait également reconnaître qu'il n'en avait jamais eu non plus d'aussi captivante.

\- Et bien Alfred est celui qui aide Bruce Wayne à faire les bons choix. Celui qui l'aide à accomplir sa mission. Robin n'est rien de plus que son esclave. Oh et je suis sûr également que c'est son amant. Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'ils ne couchent pas ensemble.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec le feuille de salade qu'il avait dans la bouche en entendant ce que son compagnon disait. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucun sous entendu dans ses propos. Aucun message caché. Mais le simple fait d'associer Dean et sexe dans sa tête le rendait nerveux. Et légèrement excité.

\- C'est une théorie intéressante, déclara t-il quand il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme.

Il entendit Dean rire à nouveau. Il savait que son attitude était parfois déstabilisante et que ce qu'il disait poussait souvent les gens à se moquer de lui. Mais il n'y avait rien de méchant dans le rire de son compagnon. Juste quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à de l'affection. Il chassa une nouvelle fois cette idée de sa tête.

\- J'en ai beaucoup d'autres comme ça … je pourrais te parler durant des heures entières de la relation entre Frodon et Sam ou entre Harry et Ron mais hé … peut être plus tard. Pour le moment, je veux savoir ce que tu as ressenti quand ton collègue t'a dit toutes ces choses.

Castiel n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses sentiments. Pas parce que cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais parce que personne ne lui posait jamais la question. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier. Et cela faisait des années qu'il ne ressentait rien de plus que de l'ennui et de la fatigue. Il lui fallut donc quelques minutes pour trouver les mots adéquats pour définir ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête quand Uriel lui avait parlé.

\- De la satisfaction je suppose … un peu de fierté aussi. Ce qui est probablement déplacé mais … oui, c'est ça … je suis fier de ce que j'ai fait et heureux de voir les effets que cela a eu sur mon patron et sur mes collègues.

Dean ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait eu tort de se montrer aussi honnête. Il était presque sûr que c'était exactement le résultat que son compagnon avait voulu obtenir. Mais il s'était peut être trompé sur toute la ligne.

\- Ce n'est pas déplacé. Bien au contraire … c'est la preuve que c'était exactement ce que tu devais faire. Et franchement, je suis soulagé de voir que tu ressens quelque chose. Tu devrais l'être aussi.

Castiel savait bien que le simple fait qu'il soit capable de ressentir une quelconque émotion, qu'il soit capable de mettre des mots dessus, était la preuve qu'il avait fait des progrès. Mais il refusait d'imaginer que c'était significatif pour le moment. Il refusait d'avoir trop d'espoir. Il savait qu'il risquait d'être déçu.

\- Tu as besoin de te laisser aller Cas. Ce n'est pas facile à faire quand on se l'est interdit durant trente ans comme toi mais c'est nécessaire pour aller de l'avant. Crois moi … je sais que tu dois être un peu perdu pour le moment. Mais ça passera. Tu finiras par y voir plus clair.

Castiel avait vraiment envie de le croire. Mais il avait encore trop de doutes sur lui même et sur toutes les décisions qu'il avait prises depuis sa rencontre avec Dean. Il ne devait pourtant pas s'arrêter en aussi bon chemin. Il avait une décision importante à prendre. Il pouvait faire confiance à son compagnon et le suivre là où il le conduirait sans poser de questions. Ou il pouvait continuer à douter et faire du surplace. Il savait qu'en optant pour la deuxième solution, il ne progresserait jamais. Et à la fin de cette année, il en serait toujours au même point. Il sauterait cette fois. Il n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

\- J'ai envie de te croire Dean. Je sais que tu as probablement raison mais j'ai encore … j'ai encore quelques difficultés à oublier mes vieux réflexes.

\- Tes vieux réflexes t'ont conduit sur le rebord de ce toit Cas. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier. Bien sûr, si tu penses que te tuer reste ta seule option, je ne ferais rien pour t'en dissuader. Mais tu m'as laissé un an. Je suis doué mais je ne fais pas de miracles. Tout ne peut pas être réglé en quelques jours.

Castiel le savait. Il était suffisamment lucide sur sa situation pour savoir que tout ne pouvait pas se régler en un coup de baguette magique. Il allait devoir se montrer patient.

\- Cas ?

De toute évidence, son silence laissait Dean perplexe. Mais Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire au jeune homme. Il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il était en revanche prêt à lui laisser une chance. C'était là tout le sens du contrat qu'ils avaient signé ensemble.

\- Je suis toujours là Dean. Je suis juste … je suis un peu perdu. Tout ça est trop nouveau pour moi. Je n'ai pas encore suffisamment de recul pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposent.

Il espérait que Dean saurait qu'il était totalement sincère avec lui et qu'il ne prendrait pas mal son indécision et ses contradictions évidentes. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le jeune homme puisse penser qu'il perdait son temps avec lui. Il avait envie de changer ou du moins … il avait envie d'essayer. Pour quelqu'un qui menait sa vie comme bon lui semblait depuis des années, son hésitation semblait probablement stupide. Ou pouvait passer pour une excuse. Mais Castiel était réellement perdu.

\- Je sais Cas. T'en fais pas. Je ne te demande pas de changer en quelques jours et de façon aussi radicale. Non. Ça se fera petit à petit ou pas du tout … mais ça ne peut pas se faire aussi rapidement, ça au moins je le sais. Ne t'inquiète donc pas.

Castiel ne cessait pas d'être surpris par Dean. Il devait reconnaître que, comme la majorité des gens, il aurait probablement eu une idée quelque peu négative de lui s'il l'avait rencontré dans d'autres circonstances. C'était principalement du à son apparence. C'était cruel mais il savait que les gens ne voyaient rien de plus que les tatouages et les piercings du jeune homme. Ils en déduisaient alors qu'il n'était probablement pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable. Qu'il fallait se méfier de lui. Et Castiel n'aurait pas fait exception. Mais dès leur première rencontre, il l'avait écouté parler et il avait compris. Il y avait énormément de choses chez Dean qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir si on n'apprenait pas à le connaître. Il portait une carapace en permanence. Mais derrière, Castiel était persuadé qu'une personne foncièrement bonne se cachait. Peu importait que le jeune homme le nie lui même. C'était évident. Plus encore à chaque fois que son compagnon lui parlait. Il allait de surprises en surprises le concernant.

\- Ma pause sera bientôt terminée, déclara finalement Castiel parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de continuer à parler de choses sérieuses.

Il en serait peut être capable d'ici quelques temps. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore suffisamment l'habitude. Il avait toute une après midi de travail à supporter et il préférait de loin conclure sa pause avec quelque chose de plus léger. Histoire de pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire et pas uniquement sur ce qu'il avait dit au jeune homme.

\- Honnêtement Cas, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Les horaires de bureau, c'est tellement … nul. Je ne supporterais jamais de devoir faire toujours les mêmes choses sans jamais pouvoir m'en libérer. Je deviendrais fou à ta place.

\- Peut être que je le suis déjà … fou je veux dire. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce que je m'apprêtais à faire quand on s'est rencontré.

\- Touché.

Castiel sourit puis se força à avaler un peu de sa salade. Il n'avait toujours pas faim. Mais il avait besoin de prendre un peu de force.

\- Tu es libre demain soir ? J'ai une idée de ce que j'aimerais te faire faire pour ton prochain défi mais je suis pris ce soir. Conférence par Skype avec mon frère. C'est un rendez vous auquel je ne peux pas échapper.

Castiel aurait aimé avoir ce genre de rendez vous lui aussi. Quelqu'un dans sa famille à qui parler de tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Des changements qui commençaient à s'opérer chez lui. Mais il était totalement isolé au sein de sa propre famille. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sa famille. Il ne s'était jamais entendu avec eux. Le seul qui s'était soucié de lui quand il était enfant était Gabriel. Mais il n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Plus depuis son départ dix sept ans plus tôt. Et il préférait ne pas trop y penser maintenant. Il enviait donc Dean sur ce point.

\- Je suis libre demain oui. Et tous les soirs qui suivent également. Ce qui fait probablement de moi quelqu'un de plutôt pathétique mais je refuse de m'inventer une vie.

Il entendit Dean ricaner et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Parler avec Dean était incroyablement rafraîchissant. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène pour un homme qui en avait manqué depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tu sais, si je le pouvais, j'éviterais de parler avec Sammy ce soir. Je l'adore et franchement, j'aime avoir de ses nouvelles et l'entendre me dire que tout roule parfaitement pour lui. Mais c'est quand il faut que je parle de moi que les problèmes commencent. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité me concernant sans quoi il débarquerait dans la seconde. Et je refuse qu'il laisse tout en plan pour venir m'aider. Il doit mener sa vie.

\- Tu pourras lui parler de ton chien, suggéra alors Castiel.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Dean refusait de confier son mal être à son frère s'ils étaient aussi proches que ce qu'il laissait sous entendre. Il aurait du demander son aide. Sam avait le droit de savoir que son aîné allait mal. Mais de toute évidence, son compagnon refusait de l'impliquer dans ses problèmes. Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas uniquement pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis. Il avait honte de son état. Honte de ne pas être capable de s'en sortir seul. Ce qui était idiot. Mais Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le juger sur ce point.

\- Oh crois moi, j'en ai l'intention. Ça va le rendre fou de rage. Quand on était petit, il a toujours voulu avoir un chien. Notre père n'en voulait pas et j'étais plutôt de son avis jusqu'à très récemment. Il va être probablement jaloux.

Castiel termina sa salade rapidement en grimaçant à chaque bouchée puis consulta sa montre. Il était grand temps pour lui de retourner au bureau. Il n'avait jamais été en retard de sa vie et s'il était décidé à changer ses habitudes, c'était quelque chose qu'il refusait de modifier. Il était quelqu'un de ponctuel. C'était en partie ce qui faisait de lui un employé modèle.

\- Il faut vraiment que je file, déclara t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il entendit Dean parler à quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il en profita donc pour régler son déjeuner et pour quitter le café. Il sentit aussitôt le froid s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements et le faire frissonner. Castiel avait toujours été quelqu'un de frileux. Cela lui avait valu beaucoup de moqueries quand il était enfant.

\- Ok, de toute façon, il faut moi aussi que je me remette au travail. J'espère que ton après midi se passera bien. Si tu as besoin de décompresser à un moment ou à un autre, n'hésite pas à m'appeler. Je ne pourrais pas forcément répondre mais je te rappellerais.

Castiel aimait l'idée d'avoir cette opportunité. Il doutait de la saisir. Il préférait ne pas mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle. Jusque là, ça n'avait pas été un problème. Il n'avait pas réellement de vie privée. Sa seule relation durable était celle qu'il entretenait avec son chat. Et ce n'était pas franchement une réussite puisque l'animal semblait le détester. Mais à présent qu'il avait un ami – et il continuait d'être surpris juste en le pensant – il préférait ne pas le mêler à sa vie professionnelle. Il voulait le garder juste pour lui. Pas parce qu'il en avait honte. Mais parce qu'il estimait que Dean était précieux pour lui. Il avait envie d'être un peu égoïste. De surcroît, quand il arrivait à son travail, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre. Il laissait tout à la porte de l'immeuble et ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il devait faire pour satisfaire les clients qui l'appelaient.

\- Merci Dean, je n'hésiterais pas et … si tu en as envie … ou besoin … tu peux aussi m'envoyer des messages. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y répondre mais j'essaierais.

\- C'est noté Cas.

Castiel hocha alors la tête puis traversa la rue pour rejoindre le pied de l'immeuble de Sandover. Il s'arrêta toutefois devant la porte, son téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille.

\- Bien alors … euh … je suppose que je dois te souhaiter bonne chance pour ton après midi et pour cette vérification de piercing tout à l'heure.

\- Je vais devoir prendre sur moi c'est sûr … c'est probablement ce que je déteste le plus dans mon métier. Dire que certains y mettent leurs langues ou leurs doigts c'est … beurk.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir et il choisit de mettre cela sur le compte du froid et non pas du caractère sexuel de la remarque de son compagnon. Il était adulte. Il n'aurait pas du être aussi gêné en abordant ce sujet.

\- Remarque, je suis sûr que ces mêmes gens seraient probablement dégoûtés s'il savait où moi je mets ma langue … et où j'aime qu'on me la mette.

Il était grand temps pour Castiel de raccrocher. Il refusait d'arriver au travail avec de telles images dans sa tête. Il préférait de loin ignorer ce que son compagnon venait de révéler sur ses préférences sexuelles. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux et qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus.

\- Bien alors bonne fin de journée Dean et à demain.

\- Oui, à demain Cas. Je t'envoie le lieu et l'heure de notre rendez vous par SMS un peu plus tard.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau inutilement avant de raccrocher. Il observa ensuite son téléphone durant de longues secondes, encore un peu étonné d'avoir passé toute sa pause déjeuner au téléphone avec Dean. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Mais il devait à présent mettre tout cela de côté pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail.

Il rangea donc son portable dans sa poche puis franchit les portes de l'immeuble. Il salua la garde à l'entrée avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur. Il y avait d'autres employés autour de lui. Il en connaissait certains de vues mais ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. S'ils étaient curieux à son sujet. Il se demanda également combien pensait comme Uriel que ce qui était arrivé à Zachariah était mérité. Il avait presque envie d'aborder le sujet avec eux. Mais il savait que cela leur paraîtrait suspect. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur parler. Il se retint donc.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur sans les regarder. Il se concentra à la place sur Dean et sur leurs projets pour le lendemain soir. Il ne savait pas ce que le jeune homme avait en tête le concernant. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il allait à nouveau le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Cela aurait probablement du lui faire peur. Mais il était plutôt impatient de savoir. Excité à l'idée d'avoir une excuse pour sortir de chez lui et ne pas passer sa soirée à regarder filer les minutes sans les utiliser pour faire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rejoignit finalement son bureau qu'il se força à mettre tout cela de côté. Il salua Uriel d'un signe de la tête quand son collègue lui sourit puis prit place sur sa chaise. Il reconnecta son téléphone et son ordinateur puis remit son casque sur ses oreilles. Il lui restait quatre heures à tirer. Il pourrait ensuite rentrer chez lui et penser à Dean à nouveau. Cette perspective lui arracha un petit sourire qu'il effaça presque aussitôt de peur qu'on se pose des questions à son sujet. Oui les choses changeaient pour Castiel. Sans doute pas assez vite mais c'était déjà un premier pas en avant pour lui.


	8. Sam

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 8ème chapitre et Sam entre en piste !**

 **Merci encore et toujours de me lire et de m'écrire**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Till the end de Motorhead**

 **Chapitre 8 : Sam**

 _« Si tu diffères de moi, mon frère, loin de me léser, tu m'enrichis »_

 _Antoine de Saint Exupéry_

Dean aimait son frère plus que quiconque au monde. Sam était définitivement la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il avait sacrifié son enfance pour s'assurer que Sam était heureux et avait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ne le regrettait pas. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Savoir son frère dans une université réputée, en passe d'obtenir un diplôme qui lui permettrait d'exercer le métier de ses rêves, suffisait à justifier tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Sam était sa seule fierté.

La distance entre eux était toutefois un frein à leur relation. Elle avait quelque peu atténué la complicité qui avait toujours existé entre eux. Dean n'en voulait pas à son frère d'être parti. Il ne lui reprochait pas d'avoir choisi de vivre à l'autre bout du pays. Il l'avait fait pour fuir leur père. Pour réussir sans avoir John Winchester dans les pattes. Il savait bien que Sam n'avait à aucun moment voulu mettre de la distance entre son frère et lui. Il le lui avait répété à maintes et maintes reprises. Il lui avait même suggéré de l'accompagner en Californie.

Mais Dean refusait de vivre aux crochets de son frère. Il avait voulu faire sa vie. Se construire de son côté. Il avait donc choisi de partir à son tour. Et opter pour New York, à l'opposé de Palo Alto, s'était facilement imposé à lui.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas une bonne influence pour son frère depuis qu'il avait commencé à boire et à consommer de la drogue. Il savait que si son frère l'apprenait, il serait inquiet pour lui. Il sacrifierait alors sa réussite pour s'occuper de lui. Ce que Dean refusait catégoriquement. Il avait donc pris l'habitude de lui mentir pour le rassurer. D'enjoliver les choses pour le convaincre que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr que Sam était complètement dupe. Mais il ne disait rien. Et Dean continuait à lui mentir.

Il aurait pu se sentir coupable de cacher ainsi la vérité à la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Principalement parce qu'il voulait voir Sam réussir. Il voulait le voir heureux. Et s'inquiéter pour son frère ne ferait que le retenir en arrière. Il le faisait pour lui. Il savait que Sam le comprendrait le jour où il s'en rendrait compte.

Dean aimait et redoutait les moments où il discutait avec son frère. Il les aimait parce qu'il avait envie de savoir tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Il se délectait de ses anecdotes. Il était curieux d'apprendre quelles personnes son frère côtoyait. Quelles remarques ses professeurs lui avaient fait. C'était probablement la seule chose qui le rendait heureux. Les seules fois où il ressentait quelque chose de positif et de fort. Sam était la seule lumière dans sa vie.

Il les redoutait toutefois car il se demandait à chaque fois quand son frère finirait par se rendre compte qu'il lui mentait. Quand il lui poserait enfin les questions importantes. Celles auxquelles il ne pourrait pas fournir de réponse satisfaisante. Sam ne savait pas pour son alcoolisme. Il ne savait pas pour son accident. Il ne savait pas, enfin, pour la drogue. Et Dean savait parfaitement que le jour viendrait où Sam verrait clair dans son jeu.

Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de renoncer à ces moments privilégiés avec Sam. Il avait de surcroît de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer pour une fois. De vraie bonne nouvelle. Kansas. Castiel. Et son nouveau tatouage. Cela devrait suffire à convaincre le jeune étudiant que tout allait parfaitement bien dans sa vie.

Dean rentra donc chez lui confiant et impatient de parler avec son frère. Quand il arriva à son appartement, il prit une douche rapide puis enfila un pantalon de survêtement et un tee shirt large qu'il aimait tout particulièrement. Il s'occupa de son chien également. Le sortit quelques minutes puis lui donna à manger et à boire. Il se surprit même à jouer un peu avec lui pour le calmer. Il avait beau continuer à le nier – même dans sa tête – il aimait déjà beaucoup Kansas. Il le faisait rire. Et il semblait content de le voir. Ce qui était un plus par rapport aux autres personnes qu'il voyait tous les jours.

Une fois le chien satisfait et couché dans son panier, Dean attrapa son ordinateur puis ouvrit Skype. Il vérifia que son frère était connecté aussi puis lança l'appel. Il se servit un café pour avoir quelque chose à boire – la bière lui manquait cruellement mais il refusait d'en boire pour ne pas replonger – et attendit que son frère décroche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de Sam apparut sur l'écran et Dean sourit aussitôt.

\- Hé Gigantor, le salua t-il en lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

Il vit Sam grimacer. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les surnoms que Dean avait choisis pour lui. Mais il ne le reprenait plus. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'appeler ainsi sans qu'il ne râle. C'était un petit privilège qu'il exploitait au maximum.

\- Hé Dean, répondit finalement Sam.

Le jeune homme observa l'arrière plan sur l'image. Son frère vivait enfin avec sa petite amie depuis quelques mois. Avant cela, il avait été en colocation avec un de ses camarades. Brady – le garçon avec qui il avait partagé l'appartement – était un de ces étudiants prétentieux que Dean détestait. Mais son frère semblait s'entendre à merveille avec lui. Et c'était Brady qui lui avait présenté Jessica. La jeune femme était rapidement devenue très importante pour son frère. Dean était presque sûr qu'ils se marieraient avant la fin de leurs études. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Alors quoi de neuf ? Demanda t-il en se reconcentrant sur le visage de son frère.

Sam avait toujours des tas de choses à lui dire. Ils se parlaient toutes les semaines mais il menait une vie palpitante. Et il s'empressait de donner tous les détails à son frère. Parce qu'il savait combien cela lui faisait plaisir de les entendre. Même s'il était ensuite nostalgique à chaque fois. Sam lui manquait cruellement.

\- Jess est d'accord pour m'accompagner à New York pour Thanksgiving. Je sais que tu pensais rentrer à Lawrence pour voir papa mais je pensais qu'on pourrait le passer ensemble chez toi. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu en vrai.

Dean avait effectivement envisagé de rentrer chez eux pour passer cette fête avec John. Ils ne faisaient jamais de grands repas et ne passaient pas vraiment un bon moment ensemble. Mais il estimait qu'il s'agissait là de son devoir de fils. Peu importait que les relations avec son père soient tendues depuis qu'il lui avait appris pour son homosexualité. Il continuait d'aimer John. Et il détestait l'idée de le laisser seul à cette occasion. Cela le conduisait généralement à oublier ses problèmes dans une bouteille d'alcool.

\- C'est encore un peu tôt pour en discuter mais je vais y réfléchir d'accord ?

\- Tu dis toujours ça Dean et tu finis par aller le voir. Jess n'est jamais venue à New York et elle est impatiente. De surcroît, et même si j'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, tu sais qu'elle t'adore.

Dean s'était effectivement tout de suite bien entendu avec la petite amie de son frère. Elle lui ressemblait sur bien des points. Ils aimaient la même musique. Étaient l'un et l'autre directs et francs. Jess était drôle et intelligente. Il la trouvait parfaite. Il aurait certainement été attiré par elle s'il n'avait pas été résolument gay.

\- Jess peut venir me voir quand elle veut. De toute façon, elle me préfère à toi. Mais pour Thanksgiving, je dois en parler avec papa. Je ne dis pas non. Je dis juste que je vais y réfléchir.

Il savait parfaitement que son frère n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se sente obligé d'aller voir leur père. Sam et John se disputaient beaucoup juste avant le départ du jeune homme en Californie. Ils ne voyaient pas la vie du même œil. Et Sam en voulait beaucoup à John d'avoir réagi ainsi en apprenant l'homosexualité de Dean. Ils étaient en conflit permanent. Et ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce plus de quelques minutes sans se disputer aussitôt. C'était pour ça que Sam ne venait que rarement le voir. Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il n'aimait pas entendre son frère lui reprocher toutes ces choses. Il choisit donc de changer de sujet avant que Sam ne se lance dans un argumentaire qui ne changerait en rien sa position.

Et les études alors ? Toujours premier de la classe ?

Sam hésita à répondre. Il avait probablement envie de continuer à discuter de leur père. Mais il savait lui aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Et il savait quand il était préférable de laisser tomber pour éviter une dispute.

\- Je ne suis pas premier de la classe Dean. Mais tout se passe bien. J'ai discuté avec mon professeur de droit pénal et il pense que je devrais poursuivre dans cette voie. J'aime assez l'idée d'opter pour le droit criminel. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à établir des contrats dans mon bureau. Je veux plaider.

Dean hocha la tête. Il pouvait facilement imaginer son géant de petit frère défendant des innocents devant un juge. Il était fait pour ça.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux faire alors tu dois foncer Sammy. On sait tous les deux que tu réussiras quelque soit le domaine dans lequel tu choisis d'exercer.

\- J'espère oui … en tout cas, je fais tout pour.

\- Tu ne travailles pas trop quand même ? Il serait bête de négliger ta merveilleuse petite amie. Elle est déjà trop bien pour toi et elle pourrait te filer entre les doigts si tu ne fais pas attention à elle.

Dean savait parfaitement que Jess était totalement amoureuse de Sam. Elle envisageait de faire sa vie avec lui. Elle le lui avait même dit à plusieurs reprises. Mais il aimait taquiner son frère à ce sujet. De surcroît, et même s'il voulait le voir réussir, il espérait également qu'il ne passait pas son temps le nez dans ses livres. Il était jeune et il avait besoin de s'amuser de temps en temps. Besoin de vivre.

\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle est trop bien pour moi ? Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Dean. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser filer. Je l'aime bien trop pour ça.

Dean avala une gorgée de son café alors que Sam buvait de son côté une gorgée de sa bière. Le jeune homme l'envia aussitôt. Mais il avait pris de bonnes résolutions concernant l'alcool et il avait envie de s'y tenir. Il refusait de décevoir Jesse. Et il refusait de devenir comme son père sur ce plan là.

\- Parfait alors … quoi de neuf à part ça ?

Sam haussa les épaules en reposant sa bière à côté de son ordinateur.

\- Pas grand chose je te l'ai dit. Les cours, les révisions et le travail. J'ai trouvé une place de serveur dans un café à côté de l'université. Ça paye le loyer et les horaires sont flexibles.

Dean détestait l'idée de voir son frère travailler. Il lui envoyait de l'argent régulièrement pour l'aider. Il avait également obtenu une bourse. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à couvrir toutes ses dépenses. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir en faire plus mais il avait également un loyer à payer. Et même s'il gagnait relativement bien sa vie, il n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour en envoyer plus en Californie. D'autant qu'il continuait à en faire parvenir à son père régulièrement. Même si Sam l'ignorait.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider plus Sammy. Mais mon loyer a augmenté ce mois ci et la vie à New York est hors de prix. Je pourrais essayer de trouver un endroit moins cher … ou peut être un autre job pour gagner un peu plus.

\- Tu ne vas rien faire de tout ça Dean. Tu m'aides déjà bien suffisamment. Et tu ne vas pas te tuer à la tâche juste pour m'envoyer un peu plus d'argent. Tu fais beaucoup pour moi. Bien plus que papa ne …

\- Sam, s'il te plaît, le coupa alors Dean parce qu'il refusait de parler de John avec son frère.

Le jeune étudiant sembla hésiter à continuer de parler mais finit par soupirer et par hocher la tête. Dean but une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de prendre ses cigarettes sur la table basse et d'en allumer une. Sam avait plusieurs fois tenté de le convaincre d'arrêter. Mais Dean avait besoin de la nicotine pour avoir les idées claires.

\- Ok, juste … ne prends pas de second travail d'accord. Tu as suffisamment à faire avec le salon et … tu as besoin de sortir toi aussi. D'ailleurs … à ce sujet … rien de neuf ?

Dean avait répété à son frère des centaines de fois qu'il ne cherchait pas quelqu'un. Qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse et qu'il préférait de loin coucher avec des hommes quand il en ressentait le besoin. Mais Sam était un incurable romantique. Il était persuadé qu'on ne pouvait être heureux qu'en couple. Et si Dean devait reconnaître qu'il n'était certainement pas heureux, ce n'était absolument pas du au fait qu'il était toujours célibataire. C'était plus profond que ça.

\- Et bien, si tu le souhaites vraiment, je peux te parler du garçon incroyable que j'ai rencontré l'autre soir et qui m'a fait ce truc incroyable avec la langue dans mon …

\- Dean, sérieusement ?! Le coupa Sam, visiblement outré.

Le jeune étudiant avait totalement accepté que son frère soit gay. Il se fichait complètement qu'il préfère les hommes aux femmes. Mais il était mal à l'aise quand ils parlaient de sexe. Pas parce que Dean couchait avec des hommes. Uniquement parce qu'il était au fond de lui une adolescente de treize ans incapable de parler sexe sans rougir aussitôt.

\- Ne pose pas de question si tu ne veux pas savoir, déclara alors Dean, amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas la question que je posais, répliqua Sam en grimaçant.

Dean détourna une seconde ses yeux de l'écran pour surveiller Kansas qui s'était levé de son panier et semblait fasciné par un des tabourets qui était devant le bar de la cuisine. S'il avait l'intention de lui réserver le même sort qu'à sa table basse, Dean doutait de pouvoir garder son calme. Cet animal semblait déterminé à ruiner tout son mobilier.

\- Tu n'es pas seul ? Demanda alors Sam, obligeant son frère à reporter son attention sur l'écran.

\- Non je ne suis pas seul mais ce n'est pas ce que tu imagines.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Kansas et siffla pour lui dire d'approcher. Le chien leva aussitôt la tête vers lui et le rejoignit en remuant la queue. Il boitait toujours. Selon le vétérinaire, il ne pourrait jamais remarcher totalement normalement. Mais Dean s'en contrefichait.

\- Je vais te présenter l'homme de ma vie Sammy.

Dean attira Kansas à lui et orienta l'écran de son ordinateur pour que la caméra soit braquée sur son chien. Il vit alors le visage de son frère s'éclairer aussitôt. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien quand il était enfant. Dean, de son côté, avait toujours pensé que c'était une idée stupide. C'était avant Castiel bien sûr.

\- C'est un chien Dean ! Déclara t-il alors d'une voix forte.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en caressant doucement la tête de Kansas. Il était surpris de voir à quelle vitesse l'animal semblait s'être attaché à lui. Il n'avait probablement pas l'habitude qu'on se montre aussi gentil avec lui.

\- Merci Sherlock de pointer ainsi l'évidence. Oui c'est un chien. C'est mon chien.

\- Ton … mais je croyais que tu n'en voulais pas ?

\- Je n'en voulais pas … j'ai juste. On a réussi à me convaincre.

Il savait qu'en disant cela, il avait attisé la curiosité de son frère. Une fois la surprise de voir le chien à l'écran passée, Sam s'empresserait de le questionner au sujet de Castiel. Mais pour le moment, il semblait totalement fasciné par l'animal qui observait l'écran avec curiosité.

\- Où est ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Dans un refuge. De toute évidence, il a été maltraité et … il a besoin de soins. Ils allaient le piquer et je … je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Je veux dire … le pauvre n'a rien demandé. Donc … voilà, il est à moi maintenant.

Sam avait les yeux rivés sur le chien et un sourire étiraient ses lèvres. Dean était presque sûr que son frère en adopterait plusieurs quand il aurait enfin la maison dont il rêvait. Il avait toujours aimé les animaux.

\- Tu as bien fait je suppose mais … désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu faisais dans un refuge … je veux dire … tu n'étais pas là par hasard si ?

\- Non Sammy. J'y suis allé pour adopter un chien. Je pensais en prendre un plus … normal mais ensuite … je l'ai vu et franchement … il est parfait pour moi. On s'entend bien même s'il a déjà fait quelques dégâts dans l'appartement.

Kansas finit par se désintéresser de l'écran et puisque Dean avait cessé de le caresser, il s'éloigna de lui pour retourner observer le même pied de tabouret que quelques minutes plus tôt. Le jeune homme commençait à se demander si tout tournait vraiment rond dans sa tête. Il faisait parfois des choses étranges.

\- OK d'accord, c'est une super nouvelle et désolé d'insister mais … qui a bien pu te convaincre d'adopter un chien ? Tu n'en voulais pas quand on était plus jeune et si moi je n'ai pas réussi à te faire changer d'avis, je ne vois pas qui a pu en être capable !

Dean avala une troisième gorgée de café avant de finir sa cigarette et de l'écraser dans le cendrier à sa droite. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux. Il avait envie de parler de Castiel à son frère. Il ne savait juste pas comment lui présenter son compagnon. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire comment il l'avait rencontré. Ni le pacte qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il devait trouver une histoire qui n'inquiéterait pas son petit frère.

\- Je suis presque sûr que tu vas te faire des idées dès que je te donnerais la réponse mais parce que je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas le morceau, je vais t'expliquer. Essaie juste de ne pas te faire de films en entendant l'histoire.

\- Promis Dean, assura Sam en souriant toujours.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses idées avant de se lancer.

\- Je me suis fait un ami … je l'ai rencontré dans un bar et … on s'est tout de suite bien entendu. Il a un chat et … la façon qu'il avait d'en parler m'a donné envie d'avoir un animal moi aussi. Bien sûr, un chat aurait demandé moins d'efforts de ma part mais comme je suis allergique … j'ai donc opté pour un chien.

Sam hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Un ami hein ? Et comment s'appelle cet ami ?

La façon qu'il avait de dire le mot « ami » laissait à penser qu'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que son frère et Castiel n'étaient pas plus. Sam voulait absolument caser son frère avec quelqu'un. Il était bien trop intéressé par sa vie amoureuse pour que ce soit totalement sain. Et Dean était agacé parfois de l'entendre lui répéter qu'il serait bien pour lui de trouver quelqu'un.

\- Un ami oui et il s'appelle Castiel. Je l'appelle Cas parce que soyons honnête, Castiel c'est juste … trop ! Lança Dean en s'adossant à son canapé.

Sam sourit de plus belle. De toute évidence, ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait confirmé ses soupçons infondés.

\- Oh, vous en êtes déjà aux surnoms alors, fit il remarquer.

\- J'utilise des surnoms pour tout le monde Gigantor. Alors ne va pas te faire des idées.

Sam ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher le morceau. Dean savait bien que cela partait d'une bonne intention. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu agacé par le comportement de son frère. Il n'y avait rien entre Castiel et lui. Il n'aurait pas été contre l'idée de coucher avec son compagnon mais ils ne formaient pas un couple. Bien sûr, il était compliqué de convaincre Sam sans lui donner la version intégrale de leur histoire. Ce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire.

\- Ok, si tu le dis Dean. Mais dis moi en plus sur ce Cas qui accomplit des miracles avec toi !

Dean haussa les épaules puis se passa une main sur le visage. Comment pouvait il parler de son compagnon sans vendre la mèche sur ses tendances suicidaires ? Il ne pouvait pas révéler cette information. Cela sous entendait qu'il devait mentir sur lui également. Ou du moins donner à son frère une version un peu édulcorée de son histoire.

\- On s'est rencontré dans un bar … et … on a parlé. Il s'avère qu'on a des choses en commun et puisqu'on ne cherche ni l'un ni l'autre à se caser, on a choisi d'être amis.

Sam hochait la tête, visiblement captivé par ce qu'il entendait. Dean n'avait toutefois pas l'intention d'en dire plus. Il aurait probablement du préparer une histoire à raconter à son frère avant d'évoquer Castiel avec lui. Il était coincé. Et puisqu'il refusait d'inventer un mensonge dont il risquait de ne pas se souvenir ensuite, il choisit d'en rester là.

\- Donc vous êtes quoi l'un pour l'autre ? Des amis ou des … amis qui couchent ensemble ?

Dean devait admettre que son frère le connaissait parfaitement bien. Il n'avait jamais tissé de liens durables avec qui que ce soit avant Castiel. Et il ne pouvait même pas dire que c'était réellement le cas avec son compagnon. Ils se connaissaient depuis trop peu. Benny était son patron. Charlie sa collègue et Jesse … s'il était son ami, il était avant tout son sponsor. Sam avait le droit d'être surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Et d'avoir quelques soupçons concernant la nature réelle du lien entre Castiel et lui.

\- Non juste des amis … aussi surprenant que cela puisse te paraître, on ne couche pas ensemble et on n'en a pas l'intention.

\- Parce qu'il est laid ? Tenta Sam en grimaçant.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage et prit quelques secondes pour conserver son calme. Parfois Sam se conduisait comme un imbécile.

\- Ok, je ne suis pas superficiel à ce point et … ok peut être que je le suis finalement mais non Cas n'est pas laid. Loin de là à vrai dire. Il est plutôt très canon. Il est juste … mon ami. C'est si difficile à croire que ça ?

\- C'est surprenant Dean. Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle je suppose. Tu as bien besoin d'amis.

Dean n'était pas d'accord avec son frère sur ce point. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de multiplier les rencontres pour se faire plus d'amis. Il avait Jesse et cela lui avait suffi jusque là. Castiel était un ajout qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé faire. Mais il savait qu'à la fin de leur année ensemble, ils ne se reverraient sans doute plus. Il devrait alors expliquer à Sam pourquoi. Il lui faudrait un mensonge crédible. Peut être lui dirait il qu'ils avaient fini par coucher ensemble et que tout était ensuite devenu bizarre entre eux. Sam n'aurait visiblement aucune difficulté à le croire.

\- Bien et maintenant qu'on a longuement discuté de ma vie privée, je suggère qu'on change de sujet d'accord ? J'ai autre chose à te montrer.

Sam lui fit un signe de la main et Dean se redressa sur le canapé avant de soulever son tee shirt. Il orienta ensuite la caméra de l'ordinateur pour que son frère puisse voir son nouveau tatouage. Il avait fier allure même s'il n'était pas encore totalement cicatrisé. Benny avait vraiment fait du bon boulot. Il espérait que son frère le trouverait joli. Qu'il le trouverait digne de leur mère. Il l'avait fait sans lui en parler. Il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela le concernait. Mais il ressentait tout de même le besoin de lui montrer. D'obtenir son approbation.

\- Oh Dean, c'est … commença Sam avant de s'interrompre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avant de laisser retomber son tee shirt et de redresser l'écran de sorte à ce que son visage soit à nouveau dans le cadre.

\- Elle l'aurait adoré, ajouta finalement Sam après quelques secondes.

Il avait les yeux brillants et la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. Dean n'avait pas voulu le rendre triste en lui montrant son tatouage. Mais il savait que le sujet de leur mère restait très sensible pour Sam. Il avait vécu sa mort plus difficilement encore que Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aurait approuvé que je couvre mon corps de tatouages mais je pense que le dessin lui aurait plu.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais … je veux dire … j'aimerais assez que tu dessines quelque chose de semblable pour moi. Et que tu me tatoues quand je viendrais te voir. Enfin si tu as le temps.

Sam n'avait pas de tatouages. Il avait souvent répété à Dean qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se graver quelque chose de permanent sur la peau. Mais de toute évidence, la vue du nom de leur mère sur la hanche de Dean l'avait fait changer d'avis.

\- J'en serais honoré Sammy. Mais je préfère te prévenir, ça peut être douloureux. Tu vas pleurer.

Il ressentait le besoin d'alléger quelque peu l'atmosphère. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser son frère dans un tel état d'esprit. Il préférait de loin que son frère soit souriant au moment de raccrocher. C'était tout le but de leurs conversations.

\- Est ce que Cas a vu ton tatouage ?

Dean soupira, parce qu'il savait que son frère avait choisi de ramener la conversation à Castiel juste pour lui faire dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Il aurait peut être du mentir dès le début. Dire à Sam qu'il avait effectivement couché avec Castiel. Cela lui aurait évité cet interrogatoire stupide. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait la sensation qu'en mentant au sujet de son compagnon, il lui manquerait de respect. Et s'il s'en fichait d'ordinaire, il ressentait le besoin de protéger Castiel de lui même.

\- Castiel n'a pas vu mon tatouage … ni celui là ni les autres d'ailleurs. Enfin, il a vu ceux que j'ai sur les mains et dans le cou mais pas ceux qui se cachent sous mon tee shirt. Et il ne les verra pas.

Il ne comprenait pas le désir évident de son frère de le caser à tout prix. Surtout avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Juste après qu'il lui ait avoué son homosexualité, Sam avait cherché à lui trouver un petit ami en lui présentant d'autres garçons gay. Dean avait alors pensé qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était heureux avant son départ pour la Californie. Il savait alors que quelque chose clochait chez son aîné. Et il pensait que tomber amoureux arrangerait tous ses problèmes. Il avait fini par lâcher l'affaire après une violente dispute entre eux. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient chacun à un bout des États Unis, Sam avait recommencé la même chose. Dean avait beau lui répéter qu'on pouvait être heureux seul. Son frère ne concevait la vie qu'en couple.

\- Ok Dean, désolé. Je ne voulais pas te … mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit … juste … je veux juste que tu sois heureux.

\- Je suis heureux Sammy.

Il était tellement habitué à le dire à son frère en le regardant droit dans les yeux que c'était presque devenu machinal. Il savait qu'il parvenait la plupart du temps à se montrer convaincant. Mais cette fois, Sam semblait avoir des doutes.

\- Vraiment ? Je veux dire … je pense que tu peux l'être mais … tu es loin de moi et tu es seul et … je m'inquiète c'est tout. Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas mon rôle parce que je suis le petit frère car tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce sont des conneries !

Dean avait toujours considéré qu'en tant qu'aîné, il était de son devoir de prendre soin de son petit frère. Il devait faire en sorte qu'il ait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Qu'il était heureux et qu'il réussisse dans le domaine qu'il choisirait. Il en avait fait sa mission jusqu'au départ de Sam pour la Californie. Il refusait que les rôles soient inversés.

\- Je suis heureux, répéta t-il alors avec force.

Kansas leva alors la tête vers lui, visiblement surpris par son changement de ton. Dean lui fit signe d'approcher. Le chien le fit aussitôt sans hésiter et posa sa tête sur le genou de son maître.

\- Je suis heureux et je n'ai pas besoin de changer quoi que ce soit à ma façon de vivre. J'aime mon travail. J'aime mon appartement et j'aime cette ville. Que pourrais je demander de plus ?

« De ressentir quelque chose de vrai pour une fois ». « De ne pas avoir à mentir à mon frère ». Son esprit semblait avoir des réponses à fournir à cette question. Mais Dean refusait de leur laisser libre court. Il n'ignorait pas que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il n'avait juste jamais trouvé une solution à ses problèmes. Maintenant, il avait Castiel. Et il était probablement son seul espoir.

\- Ok Dean, inutile de t'énerver. Je te crois. Je pense que je suis juste frustré d'être aussi loin de toi depuis aussi longtemps. J'ai l'impression de manquer toutes les choses importantes qui t'arrivent. Je ne veux pas qu'on finisse par devenir des étrangers parce qu'on ne peut pas se voir tous les jours.

\- On ne sera jamais des étrangers Sammy.

Dean souffrait aussi de la distance entre son frère et lui même s'il le gardait pour lui la plupart du temps. Mais il était également lucide sur sa situation. Il savait qu'il serait bien plus difficile de mentir à Sam s'ils vivaient dans la même ville. Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher ses problèmes en le voyant tous les jours. Il n'avait jamais su lui mentir quand il était dans la même pièce que lui.

\- Tu sais, j'ai fait ce drôle de rêve l'autre jour … J'étais avec Jess et on allait se marier. De ton côté, tu vivais avec une fille … oui je sais c'est probablement impossible mais c'est un rêve alors ferme la … et maman était encore en vie. Papa était mort d'une crise cardiaque et on … on n'était pas proches l'un de l'autre. On ne se voyait que pour les fêtes de famille. Mais on n'avait rien en commun. On ne parlait pas. On ne s'aimait même pas beaucoup. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais envie de t'appeler. Mais … je n'étais pas sûr que je ne te dérangerais pas et … avec le décalage horaire, j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas répondre. C'était … Dean, c'était horrible.

Dean ne pouvait pas envisager un monde où Sam ne serait pas la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. La seule personne importante pour lui. Il ne voyait pas comment il était possible qu'ils ne soient pas proches l'un de l'autre. Mais il mentait à son frère à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient ensemble. Il lui cachait des choses essentielles sur sa vie. Et c'était peut être la preuve qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas aussi proches que ce qu'il souhaitait. Non. Il faisait ça pour protéger Sam. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser la culpabilité l'envahir.

\- Mais tu sais que je t'aime Sammy. C'était juste un rêve.

Il caressait toujours la tête de Kansas. Il était presque sûr que son chien avait senti sa détresse. Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir lu quelque part que les animaux étaient capables de deviner quand leur maître était triste.

\- Je sais tout ça Dean et je t'aime aussi. Mais mon grand frère me manque parfois.

\- Tu peux m'appeler plus souvent si tu le souhaites … peu importe que ce soit le milieu de la nuit pour moi ou pour toi. Je répondrais toujours.

Sam haussa les épaules avant de vider sa bouteille de bière. Dean le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir quand il était réellement triste ou quand il tentait juste de l'attendrir pour obtenir quelque chose. Et cette fois, il savait que Sam ne jouait pas un jeu. Qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour le faire culpabiliser. Il était sincère. Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. On devrait se voir plus souvent. Et Thanksgiving me semble être la solution idéale pour ça. Réserve ton billet d'avion et celui de Jess. Mais je n'ai pas de place chez moi pour vous accueillir. Vous allez devoir prendre une chambre d'hôtel. D'accord ?

Presque aussitôt, il vit le visage de son frère s'illuminer. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Il détestait voir Sam triste. Surtout quand il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider à ne pas l'être.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je sais combien il est important pour toi d'aller voir papa, avança Sam après quelques secondes.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Et je peux aller voir papa à un autre moment. De toute façon, il n'aime pas Thanksgiving alors ça ne changera pas grand chose que je lui rende visite à un autre moment.

\- Tu es le meilleur Dean, assura alors Sam en souriant de plus belle.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir croire en ce compliment mais il savait que c'était totalement faux. Il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais quand il s'agissait de Sam, il faisait de son mieux.

\- Et je pourrais te tatouer à cette occasion. Je vais travailler sur le dessin et je te le montrerais la semaine prochaine d'accord ?

\- Ce serait super oui.

Dean regarda Kansas s'éloigner finalement de lui. Il semblait avoir compris que les choses s'étaient calmées et il avait visiblement mieux à faire maintenant. Il retourna à sa contemplation du tabouret de bar et Dean reporta son attention sur son frère.

\- Et qui sait, d'ici là, tu seras peut être partant pour un piercing. Jess t'en serait reconnaissante.

Dean savait combien son frère était opposé à l'idée. Plus encore qu'il ne l'était à celle de se faire tatouer. Quand Dean avait commencé à se faire percer, Sam lui avait clairement dit qu'il trouvait ça un peu stupide. Que c'était prendre un risque pour pas grand chose. Dean ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant. Bien au contraire. Il les avait enchaînés. Il ne les regrettait pas. Ils faisaient partis de lui aujourd'hui. Peu importait que peu de personnes ne le comprenne.

\- C'est toujours non Dean, asséna alors Sam avec certitude.

Dean haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Tu as tort tu sais … tiens l'autre jour, j'ai rencontré ce type qui m'a ensuite ramené chez lui. Et je te jure … il a joué pendant des heures avec le piercing que j'ai entre les jambes et il m'a fait jouir juste avec ça. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de me toucher le …

\- Dean, hé … stop. Je ne veux pas savoir ça.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir que ton grand frère est sexuellement épanoui et en grande partie grâce à un petit anneau métallique inséré dans son périnée.

\- Dean, tu veux vraiment que je raccroche ? Parce que je vais le faire, je te jure.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé par la réaction de son frère à nouveau. Il était tellement facile de le mettre mal à l'aise qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il n'avait jamais été gêné de parler de sexe avec son frère. C'était lui qui lui avait parlé pour la première fois des relations sexuelles. Lui également qui lui avait acheté ses premiers préservatifs. Il ne voyait pas en quoi aborder ce sujet pouvait mettre qui que ce soit mal à l'aise. Mais bizarrement, il constatait souvent qu'il était un cas isolé. Les gens n'aimaient pas parler de sexe. Du moins pas aussi ouvertement. C'était stupide. Cela faisait parti de la vie.

\- Sammy tu es prude et franchement, j'espère que tu l'es moins avec Jess. Sans quoi, elle doit vraiment s'ennuyer avec toi.

\- Je ne suis pas prude et Jess ne s'ennuie pas. Je n'ai juste pas besoin de parler de ma vie sexuelle comme toi. Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas non plus besoin de t'entendre parler de la tienne.

\- Parce que je suis gay ?

\- Non, parce que tu es mon frère et que c'est dégoûtant !

Dean soupira longuement. Il vida ensuite sa tasse de café en grimaçant. Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour boire une bière. Il était presque sûr qu'il serait capable de s'en tenir à une seule. Il avait évolué depuis le jour où il avait eu cet accident de voiture. Il avait la sensation de contrôler cette addiction. Mais Jesse lui avait souvent dit que c'était une illusion. Qu'il lui suffirait d'une seule gorgée pour replonger. Et Dean lui faisait confiance sur ce point. Il savait que son sponsor avait vécu une situation similaire. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

\- Quoi ? Tu préfères penser que je suis un être asexué ?

\- Je préfère ne pas penser à toi et au sexe en même temps. Et crois moi, je suis parfaitement conscient que tu n'es pas asexué. Pas après t'avoir surpris plusieurs fois dans des situations relativement explicites. Ce qui continue de me poursuivre d'ailleurs je te signale.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se remémorant les quelques fois où son frère l'avait interrompu alors qu'il était avec un garçon. Le plus souvent, c'était dans sa voiture. Il ne pouvait pas ramener d'homme chez lui. Son père ne l'aurait pas toléré. Il les accompagnait donc chez eux ou les entraînait dans sa voiture pour faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Sam l'avait surpris plus d'une fois les embrassant sur le siège arrière. Un soir, il les avait même interrompu alors que Dean était à quatre pattes sur le siège arrière, les doigts de sa conquête d'une nuit allant et venant à l'intérieur de lui. Dean n'avait pas été réellement mal à l'aise. Mais Sam avait longuement été perturbé par ce qu'il avait vu.

\- A chacun son truc je suppose. Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient de mon côté.

\- Parfait alors on peut peut être changer de sujet ?

Dean hésita une seconde. Il aimait plus que tout embêter son frère avec ses histoires et le faire rougir en lui donnant des détails extrêmement crus. Mais leur conversation touchait à sa fin et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait qu'elle se termine. Il était temps d'en revenir à des sujets plus classiques.

\- Ok, j'arrête de t'embêter. Parle moi plutôt de Jess. De toute façon, elle est nettement plus intéressante que toi. Ses études se passent bien ?

Sam sourit et hocha la tête. Il aimait parler de sa petite amie. Il était évident qu'il l'aimait énormément. Dean aurait pu être jaloux. Il lui arrivait de l'être parfois. Mais il était surtout content de voir son frère heureux avec la jeune femme.

\- Elle est brillante et tu le sais. Elle va faire un fantastique médecin.

\- Un médecin et un avocat. Vous allez former le couple idéal. Digne des magazines.

Sam haussa les épaules avant d'enchaîner et de parler de sa petite amie. Il raconta à Dean la façon que Jess avait d'obtenir les meilleures notes et d'impressionner ses professeurs. Il lui parla ensuite de la spécialisation qu'elle envisageait. Il lui décrivit la dernière soirée à laquelle ils s'étaient rendus ensemble et où la jeune femme était déguisée en infirmière. Dean se retint de faire une plaisanterie à ce sujet. Il respectait bien trop Jess pour ça.

Ils parlèrent d'elle pendant de longues minutes. Puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient chaque semaine. Dean accepta de parler du salon et de son travail. Ils évoquèrent à nouveau la venue de Sam et Jess à New York. Ils firent quelques projets et s'accordèrent sur les lieux qu'il fallait absolument voir.

Quand ils raccrochèrent finalement, tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux. Sam semblait satisfait et Dean était content qu'il le soit. Mais dès que l'écran fut noir à nouveau, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'être triste à nouveau. Nostalgique. Parler avec son frère lui faisait cet effet à chaque fois. C'était génial le temps que cela durait. Mais une fois la conversation terminée, il se retrouvait seul à nouveau. Vide et las. Il ne se laissa toutefois pas abattre et appela Kansas. Il refusait de rester assis dans son canapé à regretter l'absence de Sam. Il attrapa donc la laisse de son chien, l'accrocha à son collier puis sortit de son appartement pour marcher un peu.

Il ne pouvait pas effacer ce vide au creux de lui en buvant jusqu'à ne plus se souvenir de son nom. Il n'avait rien d'autre à fumer que des cigarettes. Il allait donc faire la seule chose envisageable pour se changer les idées. Il allait s'aérer l'esprit et marcher jusqu'à être suffisamment épuisé pour dormir. Kansas semblait ravi de sortir également. Et Dean fut satisfait de voir qu'il pouvait le rendre heureux. Il n'était pas totalement seul finalement. Son chien était là pour lui tenir compagnie. Et il allait revoir Castiel le lendemain. Les choses se mettaient en place autour de lui. Et si rien n'avait encore changé pour le moment, il avait envie de croire que ce n'était que temporaire.


	9. Bain de minuit

**Bonsoir,**

 **Tout d'abord mille excuses. J'ai totalement oublié le jour qu'il était hier ! J'ai donc oublié de publier. Je corrige mon erreur avec 50 minutes de retard ... désolée ...**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire ...**

 **Nouveau défi pour Castiel dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Walk on the wild side de Lou Reed**

 **Chapitre 9 : Bain de minuit**

 _« La vie est une aventure, elle doit être sans cesse disputée à la mort »_

 _Albert Einstein_

Castiel aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas impatient de savoir ce que Dean lui réservait pour son deuxième défi et également totalement terrifié à l'idée de connaître enfin la nature de ce qu'il allait devoir faire.

Il était partagé entre ces deux émotions, incapable de savoir laquelle était la plus forte et surpris à la fois d'être capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. En quelques jours, Dean avait réussi à tout bouleverser dans sa vie. Et c'était un peu effrayant.

Mais Castiel était déterminé à poursuivre dans cette voie. Il voulait tenter des choses. Faire de nouvelles expériences. Vivre des aventures. Castiel voulait avoir la sensation que sa vie ne lui échappait pas. Qu'il utilisait le temps dont il disposait pour faire quelque chose. Pas forcément quelque chose de significatif. Pas uniquement quelque chose qui aurait un impact sur le monde ou les gens autour de lui. Il avait également envie de faire quelque chose pour lui. De se montrer égoïste. De ne se soucier que de lui et pas de l'image qu'il donnait, de ce que les gens pensaient et de ce qu'on pourrait être amené à dire de lui.

Castiel avait confiance en Dean pour le guider sur ce nouveau chemin. Il n'avait aucune idée précise de ce qui l'attendait en cours de route. Il n'était même pas tellement sûr qu'il allait aimer ce qui se passerait. Mais avancer à l'aveugle avait du bon pour une fois. Il ne se posait pas de questions. Il attendait de voir. Il se laissait faire.

Après une nouvelle journée de travail qui ne lui avait apporté aucune satisfaction, Castiel rentra chez lui fatigué et excité. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila des vêtements confortables. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean lui réservait mais il voulait se sentir à l'aise. Le jeune homme lui avait envoyé une adresse et une heure de rendez vous la veille. Castiel avait résisté à l'envie de regarder sur Internet ce qui se cachait à cette adresse. C'est probablement ce qu'il aurait fait avant de rencontrer Dean. Mais il voulait vivre cette expérience pleinement et cela impliquait qu'il joue le jeu.

Une fois habillé et prêt à quitter son appartement, Castiel donna à manger à son chat en se tenant à une distance raisonnable de lui puis prit tout ce dont il avait besoin et enfila sa veste. Il faisait toujours froid dehors. Et si Dean avait à nouveau choisi une activité en extérieur, il préférait être préparé.

Il ajouta une écharpe et des gants avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il quitta son immeuble avec le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il s'approcha ensuite du rebord du trottoir et fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter. Il était en avance et il aurait parfaitement pu marcher jusqu'au lieu du rendez vous. Mais il refusait d'être soumis au vent plus de quelques minutes.

Quand il donna l'adresse au taxi, le chauffeur sembla surpris. Castiel ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela signifiait. Dean lui avait il donné rendez vous dans un endroit dangereux ? Ou dans un quartier où ils risquaient d'être agressés. Castiel ne pensait pas que le jeune homme envisageait de le faire se battre mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Il hésita donc à demander au chauffeur pourquoi il était surpris. Il se retint toutefois à la dernière minute. Il s'était promis de jouer le jeu et il allait s'y tenir.

Ils roulèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, gênés par la circulation dense de la fin de journée avant que le chauffeur ne ralentisse finalement. Il se gara ensuite sur une place réservée aux taxis et annonça le tarif de la course à Castiel.

Ce dernier prit quelques secondes pour regarder autour de lui. Ils étaient toujours en ville mais ils s'étaient éloignés du centre. Brooklyn n'était pas un quartier mal fréquenté. Mais il n'était pas non plus un endroit où Castiel se rendait souvent. Il était branché et tendance. Tout ce que le jeune homme n'était pas.

Une fois la course réglée, Castiel remercia le chauffeur puis sortit du taxi. Il observa la rue autour de lui. Ce n'était pas un quartier résidentiel. Il y avait quelques restaurants le long de la rue, des bars et un bowling. Castiel espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas l'endroit où Dean avait prévu de l'emmener. Il était presque sûr qu'il détesterait le bowling. Il était bien trop maladroit pour être doué dans un tel exercice.

Les numéros des bâtiments étaient affichés sur leurs façades. Castiel remonta donc la rue pour trouver le bon. Il avait toujours un peu d'avance mais il espérait que Dean serait là. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à l'attendre dans le froid.

Il y avait d'autres personnes dans la rue avec lui. Aucun ne prêtait attention à lui quand ils le croisaient. Ils vaquaient à leurs propres occupations et se fichaient probablement totalement de lui. C'était un avantage non négligeable pour quelqu'un comme lui. Un avantage que seule une grande ville comme New York pouvait lui offrir. Ici, il n'était personne. Les gens ne se connaissaient pas. Ils ne discutaient pas vraiment ensemble. Dans une petite ville, tout le monde était au courant de tout. Rien ne restait vraiment secret. Mais à New York, les gens vivaient centrés sur eux mêmes et sur leurs problèmes. Castiel pouvait rester un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu obtenir en emménageant ici.

Castiel vérifia une dernière fois le SMS de Dean avant de lever les yeux vers les numéros à sa droite. Il était arrivé. Le bâtiment devant lequel son compagnon lui avait donné rendez vous n'était heureusement pas un bar ou une salle de bowling. Mais la petite plaque à l'entrée ne rassurait pas Castiel pour autant. Il s'agissait d'une piscine municipale. Elle était fermée à cette heure ci mais le jeune homme était presque sûr que ce ne serait pas un obstacle pour Dean.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, persuadé qu'il serait incapable de se rendre coupable d'une nouvelle effraction quand il entendit son compagnon l'appeler dans son dos.

Il se tourna aussitôt dans sa direction et le regarda approcher.

\- Tu as trouvé ?

La question était un peu stupide mais Castiel choisit tout de même d'y répondre.

\- De toute évidence oui.

Dean hocha la tête puis sortit un jeu de clefs de la poche de sa veste à capuche. Une nouvelle fois, il avait opté pour des vêtements légers malgré le froid. Castiel se demandait vraiment comme il pouvait le supporter. Peut être était ce du aux substances qu'il consommait.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis mais si ça peut te rassurer, on ne va pas entrer par effraction. Il s'avère que je connais le propriétaire et il a accepté de me prêter ses clefs.

\- Oh et comment tu le connais ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel avant de se maudire d'être aussi curieux.

Dean lui adressa un petit sourire et un clin d'œil qui en disait long sur la façon dont il avait rencontré le propriétaire des lieux. Castiel détourna aussitôt le regard, gêné.

\- Oublie ma question, ajouta t-il finalement parce qu'il doutait sincèrement de pouvoir supporter d'entendre les détails.

Il était probablement stupide d'être autant gêné en parlant de sexe alors qu'il était adulte et plus âgé que son compagnon. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Il ne le faisait jamais à vrai dire. Parce qu'il n'avait personne à qui en parler et parce qu'il n'aimait de toute façon pas aborder ce sujet.

\- Ok si tu veux … même s'il s'agit d'une histoire drôle et intéressante.

Castiel haussa les épaules sans regarder Dean. Il l'entendit introduire les clefs dans la serrure puis déverrouiller la porte. Il ne reporta son attention sur le jeune homme que lorsqu'il fut sûr que la porte était ouverte.

Dean lui fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur puis verrouilla à nouveau derrière eux. Il avait une vague idée de ce que son compagnon avait prévu pour lui ce soir. Il y avait quelques détails qui le gênaient. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Dean.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit d'amener un maillot de bains, déclara t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur du bâtiment mais Castiel ressentait toujours les effets du froid. Il allait avoir besoin de quelques minutes pour se réchauffer complètement.

\- Tu n'en auras pas besoin, assura son compagnon en retirant sa veste à capuche.

Il guida ensuite Castiel à travers plusieurs portes avant de le faire entrer dans la salle où se trouvait une immense piscine. L'air était humide et Castiel sentit rapidement de la transpiration perler à son front.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne m'as pas conduit ici pour qu'on se baigne ?

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de venir dans un tel endroit si ce n'était pour aller dans l'eau et puisqu'il refusait d'envisager l'autre possibilité, il était un peu perdu. Dean jeta sa veste sur un banc à sa droite avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Bien sûr que si … sans quoi je ne t'aurais pas fait venir ici, expliqua t-il.

Castiel commençait à suffoquer – à la fois en raison de la chaleur humide mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il commençait à voir où Dean voulait en venir – mais il refusait de retirer ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon puisse voir cela comme un accord à faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

\- Ok mais … tu as prévu ce qu'il faut je suppose.

\- Je te l'ai dit … pas besoin d'un maillot de bains pour prendre un bain de minuit.

\- Ce n'est pas minuit, protesta Castiel sans bouger.

C'était un peu puérile comme remarque mais il s'en fichait. Il savait parfaitement ce que « bain de minuit » signifiait. Dean avait l'intention de le faire entrer dans la piscine nu. Ce qui était totalement dingue. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Castiel n'allait pas se déshabiller devant lui. Il n'avait pas de complexe physique mais il n'était pas suffisamment extraverti pour franchir cet étape. Il n'était toutefois pas surpris que Dean le soit. Il l'avait déjà probablement fait des dizaines de fois.

\- C'est un détail Cas. Peu importe l'heure. Tu vas te déshabiller et sauter dans l'eau. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience pour toi. Crois moi … on se sent terriblement libre quand on nage nu.

Castiel doutait sincèrement d'en tirer une quelconque satisfaction. Il ne prenait déjà pas de bains chez lui. Il n'allait certainement pas plonger dans une piscine où des centaines de personnes – plus ou moins propres – se baignaient chaque jour. Et plus encore nu.

\- Ce n'est pas hygiénique, déclara t-il alors.

Il sentait la sueur couler sur son front et dans sa nuque. Il mourrait d'envie de retirer sa veste. Mais il restait buté. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce que Dean lui proposait.

\- Je t'en prie … ces endroits sont surveillés tous les jours et crois moi le propriétaire est extrêmement consciencieux dans son travail. L'eau est propre, rassure toi. Tu ne vas pas attraper une saloperie simplement en entrant dans l'eau.

Castiel voulait bien croire que l'endroit était propre. Il savait que les services d'hygiène contrôlaient régulièrement la qualité de l'eau. Et même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée d'être immergé dans la même eau que d'autres personnes, ce n'était pas ce qui le gênait le plus. C'était toutefois la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée sur le coup.

\- Si c'est l'idée d'être nu qui te gêne, c'est tout aussi ridicule. Ça n'a rien de sexuel. Je ne vais pas te juger ou même établir de comparaisons entre toi et les autres hommes que j'ai vu nus avant. Je ne te regarderais même pas avant que tu sois dans l'eau si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de tout ça, rétorqua alors Castiel, à court d'arguments.

Dean avait mis le doigt sur ce qui lui posait problème avec une telle facilité qu'il était sensiblement déstabilisé. Il y avait toutefois autre chose qui le gênait. Il allait effectivement devoir se tenir nu devant son compagnon. Mais de toute évidence, ce dernier n'avait aucune motivation cachée le concernant. Ce qui était problématique en revanche était que Dean allait devoir se déshabiller aussi. Et Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il était prêt à le voir nu lui.

\- Ça n'a aucun intérêt si ce n'est celui de tenter une nouvelle expérience … de vivre une nouvelle aventure. C'est tout le but de cette année non ?

Castiel hocha la tête bêtement, arrachant un sourire à Dean.

\- Parfait alors déshabille toi.

Dean avait dit ça avec un détachement évident. Il tourna même le dos à Castiel lui offrant un semblant d'intimité et s'approcha du rebord de la piscine. Il s'accroupit pour toucher l'eau et secoua ensuite sa main pour chasser les gouttes accrochées à ses doigts.

\- Elle est chaude, expliqua t-il avant de se redresser.

Il fit à nouveau face à Castiel et inclina la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es toujours habillé, constata t-il un peu bêtement. Et tu dois mourir de chaud avec toutes ces couches.

\- Ça va, mentit Castiel malgré la transpiration qui recouvrait son visage.

Dean soupira longuement puis rejoignit son compagnon près du banc. Il attrapa ensuite le rebord de son tee shirt et le retira rapidement. Pendant une seconde, Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux du torse du jeune homme. Parce qu'il n'avait jusque là que pu imaginer les tatouages qui recouvraient sa peau. A présent, il pouvait les voir. Ils étaient partout. De son cou à sa taille. Sur ses pectoraux et sur son ventre. Sur ses flancs. Ils ne semblaient pas former un dessin dans leur ensemble. Ils étaient tous différents. Certains étaient colorés. D'autres juste noirs. Castiel les trouvait tous fascinants. Et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux anneaux qui traversaient les tétons du jeune homme, il écarquilla les yeux malgré lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient là. Et il savait également que se faire percer à cet endroit était quelque chose que d'autres faisaient. Mais jamais avant il n'avait vu quelqu'un de percé de ses propres yeux. Il devait reconnaître que cela avait quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique. D'excitant. Il se força finalement à lever les yeux vers le visage de Dean. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné par le regard de son compagnon. Il souriait.

\- Je te l'avais dit, déclara t-il ensuite.

Castiel déglutit avec peine avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Oui je n'avais juste pas … je … ils sont magnifiques.

Dean haussa les épaules puis commença à déboutonner son jean. Castiel doutait de pouvoir en voir plus sans demander à toucher. Il était presque sûr que son compagnon n'apprécierait pas sa requête. Et il n'était pas sûr non plus d'en avoir envie. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il fut incapable de détourner le regard.

Dean fit finalement glisser son jean le long de ses jambes, dévoilant des cuisses musclées et sensiblement arquées. Recouvertes de tatouages elles aussi. Les dessins continuaient sur les tibias du jeune homme et s'arrêtaient à ses chevilles. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

\- C'est pas un peep show tu sais … tu dois te déshabiller toi aussi.

Castiel était probablement en train de passer pour un pervers. Il était grand temps pour lui de faire quelque chose. Il baissa la fermeture de sa veste puis retira ses gants et son écharpe. Il fit ensuite glisser sa veste le long de ses bras. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment il avait décidé d'accepter de faire ce que Dean attendait de lui mais il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Son compagnon semblait satisfait de le voir coopérer et il refusait de le décevoir.

Il était sur le point de retirer son pull quand Dean lui tourna le dos, révélant ses autres tatouages et le dessin parfait de ses fesses. Il y avait un tatouage qui disparaissait sous l'élastique de son boxer, juste à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Castiel n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander jusqu'où il descendait puisque son compagnon retira son caleçon presque aussitôt. Et si Castiel avait eu un semblant de morale, il aurait probablement détourné le regard. Mais il semblait incapable de se montrer bien élevé à cet instant précis.

Le dessin descendait sur la fesse gauche de Dean. L'autre était libre de tout tatouage. Le jeune homme était musclé quoi qu'un peu trop maigre. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était extrêmement attirant.

Malgré lui, il suivit son compagnon des yeux, s'interrogeant sans le vouloir sur le piercing dont Dean lui avait parlé et qui se situait entre ses jambes, et le regarda s'accroupir à nouveau avant de sauter dans l'eau.

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, l'autorisant à se déshabiller sans se sentir observé. De toute évidence, il avait nettement plus de maîtrise que lui dans ce domaine. Bien sûr, il avait également plus d'expérience que lui.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme et détacher ses yeux de Dean. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir réagi plus violemment à la vue du corps dénudé de son compagnon et retira finalement son pull.

Il enleva ensuite son tee shirt, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes avant de poser ses mains sur l'élastique de son caleçon. C'était le dernier vêtement qu'il avait sur lui. Sa dernière chance de renoncer.

\- Et Cas, l'eau est bonne ! Dépêche toi, l'encouragea Dean depuis le centre de la piscine où il nageait doucement.

Castiel prit alors une grande inspiration avant d'expirer longuement par le nez. Il baissa ensuite son caleçon puis le laissa sur le sol pour rejoindre le rebord de la piscine. Il ne perdit pas une seconde à tester l'eau et sauta dedans sans attendre. Il remonta doucement à la surface. Il devait reconnaître que la sensation était agréable. L'eau n'était pas totalement translucide et on ne voyait finalement pas grand chose de ce qui se trouvait en dessous dans l'obscurité ambiante. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné.

\- Tu l'as fait ! Jeta Dean en se tournant vers lui.

Il nagea dans sa direction mais resta à une distance raisonnable de lui.

\- Tu es doué pour pointer l'évidence ce soir, plaisanta alors Castiel parce qu'il était nerveux.

Il avait conscience d'être totalement nu dans l'eau et à seulement quelques centimètres d'un homme séduisant qui l'était aussi. Les seules fois où il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation – jamais dans une piscine bien sûr – c'était parce qu'il était sur le point de coucher avec l'homme en question. Cette fois, c'était différent. Et étrange.

\- C'est un don, commenta Dean en s'approchant un peu plus de lui.

Castiel s'éloigna sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et nagea jusqu'au rebord opposé de la piscine. Il n'avait pas pied mais il avait toujours été un bon nageur. C'était un des rares sports dans lequel il excellait. C'était Gabriel qui lui avait appris à nager. Mais Castiel refusait de penser à son grand frère pour le moment. C'était toujours douloureux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda finalement Dean en le rejoignant.

Il semblait déterminé à rester proche de lui et Castiel devait reconnaître que cela le rendait un peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en les réactions que son corps pourrait avoir. Il refusait de se ridiculiser parce qu'il était incapable de le contrôler. Il avait trente ans et il était impensable qu'il ait une érection simplement parce qu'il avait un homme nu avec lui.

\- Ce que je pense de quoi ? Je suis nu dans une piscine … ce n'est pas … pas franchement une expérience qui changera ma vie de façon radicale.

Dean attrapa le rebord de la piscine et pendant une très courte seconde, Castiel fut terrifié à l'idée qu'il décide de sortir de l'eau. Heureusement pour lui, son compagnon se contenta de se tenir et de se laisser flotter.

\- Chaque chose que tu fais dans la vie n'a pas pour but de la changer radicalement. Parfois, on fait juste quelque chose pour s'amuser.

\- Et tu trouves ça amusant toi ?

Castiel n'en voulait pas à Dean de l'avoir conduit ici. Il ne l'avait pas forcé à venir. Il ne l'avait pas non plus forcé à entrer dans l'eau. Mais il était mal à l'aise et il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de la tension accumulée depuis que Dean avait commencé à se déshabiller.

\- Ça peut l'être si on n'est pas trop coincé et … franchement, il n'y a rien de mieux que de sentir l'eau te porter … l'eau te caresser tout le corps … c'est … je ne sais pas … je dirais que c'est naturel.

\- Naturel ?! Répéta Castiel, surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

Dean hocha alors la tête en lui souriant.

\- Naturel oui … comme un retour aux sources. L'être humain n'est pas fait pour porter des vêtements. Je veux dire … on n'est rien de plus des animaux … alors oui, on a évolué mais à la base, on était nu et on était probablement nettement plus heureux ainsi.

Castiel trouvait cela un peu stupide. Mais Dean semblait tellement sincère qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire clairement ce qu'il pensait. Il choisit donc d'entrer dans son jeu pour voir ce qu'il pouvait avoir à lui dire d'autre sur le sujet.

\- C'est une théorie intéressante.

Dean hocha doucement la tête avant de se tourner pour poser ses bras sur le rebord derrière lui. Ses jambes remontèrent doucement à la surface. Castiel suivit le mouvement des yeux malgré lui. Mais quand il fut évident qu'à ce rythme, l'entrejambe du jeune homme serait bientôt visible, il se força à détourner les yeux. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un pervers. Même s'il supposait qu'il l'était un peu.

\- C'est plus qu'une théorie. C'est la vérité. Je veux dire … penser que Batman et Robin forment un couple, c'est une théorie. Dire que l'homme est un animal à peine civilisé est la réalité.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne parles pas uniquement des vêtements ? Demanda Castiel en se forçant à garder ses yeux rivés droit devant lui.

Il entendit Dean bouger mais il ne s'autorisa pas à le regarder pour le moment. Il avait peur de ce qu'il serait amené à voir.

\- Parce que c'est le cas. Je veux dire … soyons réalistes cinq minutes. L'Homme a évolué depuis qu'il n'est plus un singe à quatre pattes … il a évolué oui. Il a découvert le feu puis il a construit des villes. Il les a organisés en société avant que des pays entiers ne voient le jour. Il a inventé la politique, la justice et développé une technologie incroyable. Il a créé des endroits où acheter sa nourriture plutôt que de chasser et il a un fait un incroyable bon en avant. Mais il n'a pas changé. Bien au contraire. Il est resté un prédateur. Sans doute le prédateur le plus dangereux. Il se cache derrière toutes ces choses qu'on appelle la civilisation et il pense que cela le rend supérieur à l'animal. Mais à la sortie, il reste le seul être vivant à tuer ses semblables et à tuer d'autres créatures juste pour le plaisir. Il est devenu plus cruel encore. Je me dis juste que … on n'était probablement plus heureux quand on était encore rassemblés autour du feu à tenter de survivre. A se battre pour les bonnes raisons.

Castiel devait reconnaître que Dean n'avait probablement pas tort. Il était évident que l'Humanité n'était pas parfaite. Mais il continuait de penser qu'il était absolument fabuleux de voir à quel point ils avaient évolués durant tous ces millénaires.

\- Et puis l'Homme n'a aucun respect pour tout ce qui l'entoure. Il utilise les ressources naturelles jusqu'à épuisement. Pousse des espèces entières à disparaître sans s'en soucier. Il pollue la Terre et pille ses ressources sans penser au futur. Quand la nature finira par se rebeller et crois moi, elle le fera, on n'aura plus rien. On sera de retour à la case départ et parce qu'on ne sait plus comment vivre sans tout le confort moderne, on deviendra une proie facile.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu espérais que ça arrive demain, fit remarquer Castiel en tournant finalement son visage vers Dean.

Le jeune homme avait de nouveau les jambes dans l'eau. Castiel fut soulagé que rien de plus que le haut de son torse ne soit visible dans sa position.

\- Peut être que je le souhaite oui. Cas, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, je n'ai pas franchement foi en l'Humanité. Je la trouve triste et prétentieuse et … irrespectueuse de tout ce qui l'entoure. Je ne me considère pas meilleur que les autres … je suis comme tout le monde. J'ai un téléphone portable, un ordinateur et une voiture qui pollue plus encore que les autres mais … je suis conscient des dégâts que je fais. Et parce que je ne fais rien pour changer, je suis peut être même pire encore que les autres.

Castiel ressentait le besoin de défendre le monde tel qu'il le connaissait. Il n'aimait pas forcément les gens. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui lui déplaisaient dans ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais il ne partageait pas l'avis de Dean sur tous les points. Et il avait envie de le lui faire savoir.

\- L'Homme n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Il a commis des erreurs mais il a également créé des choses incroyables. Il a inventé la musique, la littérature et l'art en général. Il a fabriqué des choses magnifiques qu'on aime regarder, écouter ou lire. C'est la preuve qu'il y a également du bon chez lui non ?

Dean haussa les épaules avant de s'écarter sensiblement du bord. Il s'approcha ensuite de Castiel mais resta à une distance raisonnable.

\- Je ne dis pas que tout est à jeter … juste que la balance ne penche pas forcément en notre faveur.

Castiel ne trouva rien à redire. Dean avait probablement raison. Et il était bien trop conscient de la proximité du jeune homme pour réfléchir correctement. Il baissa les yeux sur l'eau pour s'assurer qu'on ne pouvait toujours rien voir distinctement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être gêné à l'idée que son compagnon puisse voir clairement ce qui se cachait sous la surface. Castiel n'était pas complexé mais il était pudique.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne à ce point ? Demanda alors Dean le forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder à nouveau.

\- Rien du tout, mentit il.

Il savait que son compagnon pouvait lire clair dans son jeu mais il avait un peu honte de ne pas être capable d'être totalement à l'aise. Ils étaient deux adultes. Et le simple fait qu'ils soient gay tous les deux ne signifiaient pas qu'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux.

\- C'est le fait d'être nu ou le fait que je le sois moi aussi ?

C'était les deux à la fois. Et Dean devait probablement déjà le savoir. Mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son compagnon. Castiel resta toutefois silencieux. Il n'était pas très sûr d'être capable de parler sans dire quelque chose de stupide.

\- Quoi ? Tu es complexé ? Tu as peur que je te juge ?

Castiel secoua la tête tout en pensant qu'il y avait probablement un peu de ça effectivement. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la torture qu'avaient été les cours de sport à l'école. Il détestait se changer dans les vestiaires sous le regard de ses camarades. Il avait la sensation qu'on le regardait. Qu'on le jugeait. Que la plupart des autres élèves établissaient des comparaisons entre leurs corps et le sien. Il ne se sentait jamais à la hauteur. Et sans doute ressentait il toujours cela même maintenant qu'il avait trente ans.

\- Cas, écoute. Je peux te jurer que je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour me moquer de toi. Ou pour te détailler et pointer ensuite du doigt le moindre de tes défauts. Ce n'est pas le but. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à juger quelqu'un sur son physique. Crois moi … je vis ça au quotidien et je sais exactement ce qu'on ressent quand quelqu'un se fait une idée de nous uniquement sur notre apparence. Je voulais juste que tu fasses quelque chose de nouveau et d'un peu fou. Histoire de te sortir de ta routine.

Castiel aimait ce qu'il entendait. Mais il doutait également que cela soit totalement vrai. Les gens passaient la majeure partie du temps à juger les autres. Ils tentaient de se rassurer sur eux mêmes en établissant des comparaisons. Dean ne faisait pas exception.

\- Et oui, je suis un homme qui aime les hommes alors je ne te dis pas que certains corps ne m'attirent pas plus que d'autres. Qu'il ne m'arrive pas de regarder certains avec plus d'insistance parce qu'ils me plaisent. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour savoir si oui ou non je pourrais être attiré par toi. Je ne t'ai même pas regardé quand tu t'es déshabillé. Tout ceci n'est pas le prélude à quelque chose de sexuel.

Castiel aurait du être rassuré mais l'aplomb et le calme évident de Dean le vexait un peu. C'était ironique et paradoxal. Il ne voulait pas que son compagnon le voit nu mais il voulait qu'il en ait envie. Parce qu'il voulait plaire. C'était quelque chose que tout le monde ressentait.

\- Peut être uniquement parce que tu me trouves moche, tenta t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Dean s'approcha un peu plus de lui et posa ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps. Il avait les mains sur le rebord de la piscine mais son corps était suffisamment loin de celui de son compagnon pour qu'ils ne se touchent pas. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et une étincelle dans les yeux.

\- Tu es tout sauf moche. Tu n'as pas de complexes à avoir sur ce point. C'est d'ailleurs quelque chose dont tu devrais essayer de te débarrasser. Tant que tu seras plus préoccupé par l'image que tu donnes que par ce que tu es vraiment, tu ne seras pas heureux. Tu continueras de te poser trop de questions et tu ne feras que ce que tu estimes entrer dans la norme.

\- Parce que toi tu te fiches complètement de ce que les autres pensent ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel utilisa ce temps pour se forcer à respirer calmement. Pour garder le contrôle sur son corps. La proximité de Dean était une distraction qu'il avait du mal à ignorer.

\- Je m'en fiche oui. J'ai compris avec le temps qu'il était impossible de les forcer à m'accepter comme je suis. Je refuse de changer car j'estime avoir le droit de faire mes propres choix. C'est ce qu'on appelle le libre arbitre. Et je ne fais pas de mal à qui que ce soit uniquement parce que j'aime ce que j'aime alors … si les autres ne peuvent pas m'accepter, tant pis pour eux. Je préfère les ignorer.

Castiel trouvait cela extrêmement sage. Et il était réellement surpris de voir qu'une personne aussi sûre d'elle et de ses choix ne parvenait tout de même pas à être totalement heureuse. Il supposait que le malaise de Dean avait d'autres explications. Le jeune homme était un vrai mystère pour lui.

\- D'accord, déclara t-il finalement un peu bêtement.

Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Dean le regarda durant quelques secondes avec les sourcils froncés avant de lui sourire à nouveau.

\- Je vais t'aider à t'accepter Cas. Je vais en faire ma mission durant cette année. Et tu finiras pas te débarrasser de tous ces complexes stupides. Tu n'as d'ailleurs aucune raison d'en avoir. Je n'ai pas vu grand chose de toi avant que tu ne sautes dans l'eau mais tu es parfait comme tu es.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir devant le compliment de son compagnon. Décidément, il était totalement incapable de réagir comme un adulte de trente ans. Il se demandait si c'était sa nature profonde ou si c'était uniquement du à l'attirance qu'il avait pour Dean.

\- Tu as l'air de penser que c'est simple mais … je doute que ça le soit.

\- Rien n'est jamais simple Cas. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que la vie est excitante et pleine de surprise. Et puis, je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je vais accomplir un miracle et te changer en quelques jours. Ce sera probablement un travail de longue haleine. Quelque chose qui se fera dans la durée. Et ce bain de minuit est un premier pas. Si tu parviens à rester dans cette piscine entièrement nu et sans chercher à te cacher, tu auras déjà accompli quelque chose de significatif.

\- Quelle sera la prochaine étape ?

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il s'éloigna ensuite de Castiel pour reprendre sa place à côté de lui, le dos contre le rebord de la piscine.

\- Si tu n'étais pas totalement opposé à l'idée de te faire tatouer ou percer, je serais tenté de te le proposer. C'est un bon moyen de s'affirmer. Mais je ne te forcerais pas … non, je vais plutôt te conduire à faire des choses que les gens autour de toi ne te croiraient jamais capable de faire. Et peut être que cela t'aidera à assumer tes choix. Et à te débarrasser enfin de cette peur permanente du jugement des autres. Pour tes complexes, il existe une solution simple mais je doute qu'elle te plaise.

Castiel ne voyait pas du tout ce que Dean pouvait avoir en tête sur ce dernier point. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Il était prêt à faire des expériences. C'était même tout le but du contrat passé avec son compagnon. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus faire quelque chose de totalement dingue.

\- Le sexe est le meilleur moyen de se sentir désiré et apprécié. Le meilleur moyen d'être rassuré sur notre potentiel et sur notre physique.

\- Le … le sexe mais je … je ne suis pas … j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles, intervint Castiel dont les joues devaient probablement être rouge écarlate.

Dean rit alors pendant une seconde avant de tourner le visage vers son compagnon.

\- Tu n'en as sans doute pas eu assez … ou peut être que tu as juste besoin que des inconnus te regardent et te disent que tu es séduisant. Le strip-tease est une solution.

\- Je ne vais pas me déshabiller devant des gens que je ne connais pas !

Castiel ne changerait pas d'avis sur ce point. Mais le simple fait que Dean le suggère l'amenait à penser qu'il en avait déjà fait l'expérience lui même. Cela n'aurait pas surpris Castiel. Son compagnon était libéré et parfaitement à l'aise dans son corps.

\- Ok, on oublie le strip-tease. Je vais trouver une autre idée, accepta finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il ferma ensuite les yeux une seconde pour apprécier le silence qui régnait autour de lui. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que son compagnon ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- J'avais des complexes quand j'étais plus jeune. J'étais petit pour mon âge et j'avais un visage … j'ai les traits de ma mère et je sais que je ressemblais un peu à une fille quand j'étais adolescent. A l'école, beaucoup de garçons se moquaient de moi. Et puis, j'ai commencé à grandir et j'ai fait en sorte de devenir suffisamment fort pour les impressionner. Ils ont fini par arrêter de m'embêter. Mais les remarques … certaines sont restées gravées dans ma mémoire. La plupart du temps, elles concernaient mes lèvres. Tu aurais du les entendre.

Castiel rouvrit alors les yeux et tourna le visage vers Dean. Il observa sa bouche une seconde. Il était facile de deviner ce que ces garçons avaient pu en dire quand il était plus jeune. C'était cruel. Mais les enfants l'étaient souvent.

\- J'ai décidé de faire de mon apparence une force. J'ai décidé que puisque mon physique leur posait problème, je ferais en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas m'ignorer. Les tatouages et les piercings … c'était au départ le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur moi. Et puis je suis devenu accroc et j'ai fini par oublier les autres.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était évident que son compagnon avait subi des blessures par le passé. Qu'elles avaient cicatrisé mais laissé des traces derrière elles. Il comprenait un peu mieux le jeune homme à présent. Même s'il restait encore un mystère pour lui.

\- J'ai fait de mon corps une arme. J'ai fait du sport pour développer mes muscles. Et quand j'ai enfin été satisfait, j'ai choisi de m'exposer.

Castiel voyait cette fois parfaitement où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Et cela confirmait ce qu'il avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean avait visiblement eu une expérience dans le domaine du strip-tease et Castiel ne devait surtout pas y penser trop longtemps.

\- Mais tu ne le fais plus, déclara t-il pour mettre un terme à cette conversation.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Non, je n'en ai plus besoin. Maintenant, je donne des représentations privées si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le jeune homme ajouta un clin d'œil et Castiel déglutit avec peine. Oh, il voyait parfaitement où son compagnon voulait en venir. Il se demanda alors combien de chanceux avaient pu y assister. Il se demanda ensuite s'il aurait pu en faire parti dans d'autres circonstances. Peut être Dean le lui aurait il proposer s'ils s'étaient rencontrés ailleurs que sur ce toit.

\- Aujourd'hui, je suis à l'aise dans mon corps. Je n'ai plus de complexes, ajouta ensuite le jeune homme.

Castiel haussa les épaules en détournant à nouveau les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas de raisons d'en avoir.

Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu dire cela mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il sentit Dean se tourner vers lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la réaction du jeune homme et il préférait l'ignorer tant qu'il le pouvait.

\- Bien sûr que si Cas … je veux dire, je ne suis pas parfait. Loin de là. J'ai les jambes arquées et une bouche de femme. J'ai des tâches de rousseur et mes cils sont tellement longs que beaucoup pensent que je me maquille. Ce sont autant de raisons d'avoir des complexes. J'ai juste accepté que j'étais ainsi fait … je ne peux pas changer. Alors quand je me regarde dans la glace et que je remarque un de ses défauts, je me dis que c'est ainsi que je suis. Que c'est moi et que je ne peux pas changer. Que je dois m'accepter. Crois moi … ça peut paraître stupide mais c'est efficace.

Castiel se promit alors d'essayer. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et expira lentement par le nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. A force de rester immobile dans l'eau, il commençait à avoir un peu froid. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie de sortir tout de suite. Il avait été réticent à entrer dans l'eau mais il était relativement à l'aise à présent. Il voulait prolonger ce moment. Retarder celui, inévitable, où il devrait se séparer de Dean pour la nuit.

\- Tu as froid ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Castiel haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien.

\- Ok, de toute façon, on a assez parlé je pense. Je te propose de faire quelques longueurs. On n'est pas venu ici juste pour rester immobiles dans l'eau. De surcroît, la natation est un des meilleurs sports.

Castiel hésita une seconde avant d'hocher la tête. Il savait qu'en nageant, il serait forcé de s'exposer un peu plus. Il aurait probablement les fesses hors de l'eau. Mais si Dean nageait avec lui, il n'aurait pas à se soucier de son regard. Il avait envie de profiter de ce moment. Et s'il continuait à ne rien faire, il allait finir par tomber malade.

\- On fait la course ? Demanda alors Dean en souriant.

Castiel était un bon nageur. Il avait toujours été rapide. Il accepta donc la proposition de Dean avec un sourire. Il suivit ensuite le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contre un autre rebord de la piscine, cette fois dans le sens de la longueur.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Dean en se mettant en position.

\- Prêt, répondit Castiel.

Ils comptèrent ensuite jusqu'à trois avant de s'élancer. Une fois concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, Castiel oublia tout le reste. Il oublia qu'il était nu et que Dean l'était également. Il oublia ses complexes et ne se concentra plus que sur la sensation de l'eau sur son corps. Sur ses mouvements et sur la victoire qu'il savait totalement à sa portée. Dean avait vu juste. C'était une expérience intéressante. Elle ne changerait probablement pas grand chose dans la vie de Castiel. Mais il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait pas pour autant. Il avait fait quelque chose dont il se serait cru incapable quelques semaines plus tôt. Et peu importait en fin de compte que cela change ou non sa façon de voir les choses. Il s'amusait. C'était en définitive la seule chose qui avait de l'importance pour le moment.


	10. Leçon de drague

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 10. Castiel lance un nouveau défi à Dean afin d'apprendre un peu plus à être comme lui et cela offre à Dean l'opportunité d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son ami.**

 **Merci d'être aussi fidèle et de me lire, de m'écrire ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**You shook me all night long de ACDC**

 **Chapitre 10 : Leçons de drague**

 _« La séduction est de l'ordre du rituel, le sexe et le désir de l'ordre du naturel »_

 _Jean Baudrillard_

Castiel avait donné rendez vous à Dean deux jours après leur bain de minuit, un vendredi soir, dans un bar gay du centre ville de New York. Le jeune homme était surpris par ce choix et par l'initiative de son compagnon. Il avait cru comprendre que Castiel n'était pas vierge. Qu'il avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles. Cela impliquait qu'il ait déjà fréquenté des lieux similaires pour trouver des partenaires. Ou qu'il avait recours aux services de professionnels. Ce qui ne semblait définitivement pas son genre.

Il devait probablement connaître l'endroit. Mais il n'avait pas dit à Dean pourquoi il voulait le retrouver là. Si le jeune homme n'était définitivement pas opposé à sortir avec Castiel pour prendre un verre, il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce que ce dernier avait prévu pour lui. Il allait lui lancer un défi. Il le lui avait assuré. Mais dans un endroit comme celui là, Dean ne voyait définitivement pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir.

C'était un bar à la mode. Un endroit où se pressaient des clients, tous gay, pour trouver quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas le lieu où on trouvait son âme sœur. Ce n'était définitivement pas l'objectif. La musique était trop forte pour discuter. Et la piste de danse invitait plutôt les clients à se frotter les uns aux autres pour attiser leur désir qu'à leur laisser l'intimité nécessaire pour apprendre à se connaître.

Dean connaissait parfaitement ce type de bars. Il en fréquentait des similaires dans un autre quartier. C'était là qu'il venait quand il ressentait le besoin de coucher avec quelqu'un. Les gens ne mentaient pas dans ces endroits. Ils n'inventaient pas d'histoires. Ne cachaient pas leurs vraies intentions. Ils venaient ici pour se changer les idées, évacuer un peu de tension et trouver un partenaire. Il n'était pas question d'amour mais uniquement de sexe.

Dean aimait ces bars où on ne posait pas de questions. Ou tout était simple et connu d'avance. Il entrait toujours confiant quand il s'y rendait. Il savait que son apparence attirait les regards. Et l'intérêt aussi. Il n'avait le plus souvent pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelqu'un ne vienne le voir. Il finissait toujours par trouver la personne idéale.

Castiel ne semblait toutefois pas le genre d'homme à multiplier les conquêtes. Il avait trente ans et il était évident qu'il avait déjà eu des partenaires. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré sur un toit alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter, Dean aurait jurer qu'il était plutôt du genre à vouloir une relation sérieuse. Une histoire d'amour. Bien sûr, dans sa situation, s'engager avec quelqu'un était totalement inenvisageable. Dean espérait qu'il changerait d'avis.

Contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pensaient, le jeune homme n'était pas opposé à l'amour. Il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de beau à s'engager avec quelqu'un pour la vie. Il était admiratif devant son frère et Jess. Et devant tous ceux qui sautaient le pas. Il aurait probablement pu être quelqu'un de très romantique s'il n'avait pas eu tous ces problèmes. Il le regrettait presque parfois. Mais il avait accepté l'idée.

Dean était donc plutôt content de retrouver Castiel dans un bar. C'était un bon moyen d'apprendre un peu mieux à le connaître. Pas en lui parlant. Mais en le voyant évoluer dans un nouvel élément. Dans une nouvelle atmosphère. Il avait envie de le regarder interagir avec d'autres. Des inconnus. Il pourrait sans doute mieux cerner encore les problèmes de son compagnon. Et peut être voir s'il existait une solution adéquate pour le sortir de sa situation.

De surcroît, Dean avait eu une journée compliquée au salon. Un de ses clients n'avait pas été satisfait de son dessin et le lui avait fait savoir. Le jeune homme l'avait alors renvoyé chez lui sans ménagement. Benny n'avait pas été très content. Et après une longue discussion, Dean avait du rappeler l'homme et lui promettre qu'il ferait mieux cette fois. Il était énervé et sous tension. Il avait bien besoin de se changer les idées.

Jesse lui avait souvent répété qu'il ne devait pas se rendre dans un bar quand il était dans cet état. Qu'il prenait le risque de craquer. Après tout, l'alcool coulait toujours à flots dans ces endroits. Et dire « non » à chaque fois n'était pas facile. Dean n'allait toutefois pas être seul. Il comptait sur Castiel pour lui dire de ne pas boire s'il commençait à douter de ses bonnes résolutions.

Quand le jeune homme franchit les portes du bar à l'heure convenue, il dut se frayer un chemin entre les nombreux clients déjà agglutinés sur la piste de danse. Il fit abstraction de la musique trop forte qui lui agressait les oreilles. Il détestait ce genre de chansons. Il n'y avait pas de paroles. Pas de mélodie. Tout était fait par ordinateur par des gens qui étaient plus informaticiens que musiciens. Ce n'était pas son style.

Dean finit par repérer Castiel au bar. Il avait déjà une bière dans la main et semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Pour l'occasion, il avait choisi une tenue un peu différente de ce qu'il portait d'ordinaire. Sa chemise était coupée à la perfection et le mettait en valeur. Même assis, Dean devinait que son jean était proche de son corps. Il était vêtu pour séduire. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il approcha dans le dos de Castiel, totalement curieux de savoir ce que son compagnon lui réservait. Il signala sa présence en lui posant la main sur l'épaule. Presque aussitôt, Castiel sursauta en pivotant rapidement sur son tabouret.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Dean en retirant sa main de son épaule.

Castiel secoua alors la tête puis fit signe au jeune homme de prendre place à côté de lui. Ce que Dean fit sans hésiter. Il commanda un soda au serveur qui s'approchait puis se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Tu viens ici souvent ? Demanda t-il, impatient d'en savoir plus sur le défi qui l'attendait.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait bizarrement nerveux. Dean n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il avait choisi cet endroit. Il avait pris l'initiative d'inviter son compagnon ici. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être mal à l'aise. Sauf bien sûr, s'il était gêné par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander de faire.

\- Quelques fois oui quand j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de …

\- Trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit ? Termina Dean en souriant de plus belle.

\- Aussi oui, confirma Castiel.

Il but ensuite une longue gorgée de bière. Il y avait un miroir en face d'eux sous les rayonnages où les bouteilles étaient rangées. Castiel avait le regard fixé dessus. Il semblait fasciné par leur reflet.

\- Et tu m'as fait venir pour te filer un coup de main ? Tu veux que je sois ton copilote ? Ou peut être que tu espères que je ferais un premier tri pour toi ?

Castiel secoua à nouveau la tête. Dean était un peu perdu. Mais il était également sensiblement excité. Il aimait tenter de nouvelles choses. Et le fait de ne pas savoir encore ce qui l'attendait lui plaisait grandement. C'était ainsi qu'il menait sa vie. Même si ce n'était pas franchement une réussite pour le moment. Il continuait de penser qu'en se laissant porter, on finissait par trouver quelque chose qui valait la peine de s'accrocher. Quelque chose qu'on ne se serait pas autorisé si on avait réfléchi avant d'agir. La plupart des gens trouvait cela idiot et risqué. Ils n'avaient peut être pas tort. Mais Dean refusait de changer pour le moment.

\- Non, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça. En fait, j'ai un service à te demander, expliqua finalement Castiel après de longues secondes de silence.

Dean était tout à fait prêt à l'aider du moment que ce qu'il lui demandait n'allait pas l'encontre des quelques règles qu'il s'était imposé. Ne pas boire d'alcool en faisait partie.

\- Je t'écoute.

Castiel se racla alors la gorge puis se tourna finalement vers Dean. Il l'étudia une seconde du regard avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de choisir de se lancer.

\- L'autre jour, à la piscine, tu m'as dit que tu voulais m'aider à oublier mes complexes et à me sentir bien dans ma peau. Je pensais jusque là que je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes de ce point de vue là mais depuis je … je me pose pas mal de questions. Et tu as vu juste. Je ne m'assume pas. Je crois que c'est plus mes choix de vie que mon physique qui me posent problème. Et j'en ai assez. Je veux apprendre à avoir confiance en moi.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il avait vu juste concernant son compagnon. Il était évident qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter son homosexualité même s'il avait trente ans. Il continuait d'avoir honte de lui la plupart du temps. Et cela ne l'aidait pas à être heureux. Il avait besoin de se décoincer. De comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être différent. Dean avait envie de l'aider sur ce point. Mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi sa présence dans ce bar allait aider Castiel.

\- Et alors quoi ? Tu t'es dit que tu allais noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool et tu avais besoin d'un chauffeur pour te ramener chez toi ?

Il était sûr que ce n'était pas ce dont il s'agissait mais il avait envie de pousser Castiel à parler. Il ne supportait plus ses longs silences.

\- Non, je n'ai pas pour habitude de boire pour oublier mes problèmes.

\- Oh, c'est ce que moi je faisais et parfois, je pense que tout le monde est comme moi. Ok … désolé … dis moi pourquoi tu m'as fait venir.

Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière alors que le serveur déposait son soda à Dean. Son compagnon régla pour lui sans hésiter une seconde et le jeune homme ne protesta pas. Après tout, il l'avait invité.

\- Il est évident que tu es plus à l'aise que moi dans ces situations.

\- Quelles situations ? Demanda Dean.

\- Quand il faut aborder des hommes … des inconnus.

Dean n'avait effectivement aucune difficulté à parler avec des étrangers. Il n'aimait pas forcément beaucoup les gens. Mais il était suffisamment à l'aise dans sa peau pour ne pas avoir peur de leur adresser la parole. Castiel, en revanche, semblait angoissé à la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse venir le trouver. Il était étonnant qu'il ait réussi par le passé à trouver des hommes à ramener chez lui.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne à draguer un homme ? Tu veux que je fasse ça avec toi ce soir ?

Castiel hocha la tête alors que ses joues rougissaient. Dean trouvait cela surprenant comme requête. Mais il ne jugeait jamais les gens et il n'allait pas commencer avec Castiel.

\- Ok mais qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement ? Je veux dire … tu veux qu'on passe en revue la théorie ou qu'on passe directement à la pratique ? Je peux t'aider mais je dois savoir si tu as envie de ramener quelqu'un chez toi ce soir.

\- Non, je … intervint Castiel visiblement plus mal à l'aise encore que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Dean choisit de ne rien dire cette fois. Il était évident que son compagnon avait du mal à lui expliquer ce qu'il attendait réellement de lui. Il avait envie de savoir. Mais en le brusquant, il le pousserait surtout à se renfermer sur lui même. Ce qui serait clairement contre productif.

\- Non, je ne veux pas … je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec un homme ce soir. Je … je voudrais juste apprendre à être plus à l'aise. Et je me dis que tu … en te voyant faire, je pourrais peut être comprendre ce que moi je fais de travers.

Dean était toujours un peu perdu quant à ce que son compagnon voulait vraiment mais il était prêt à faire des suppositions.

\- Tu veux que je drague un homme pour moi afin de savoir comment je m'y prends ? Je ne suis pas contre l'idée mais je … ensuite, qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ? Le ramener chez moi ou l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs et risquer de me prendre son poing dans la figure ?

Castiel soupira longuement, visiblement agacé par ce qu'il entendait. Dean se retint de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude. Il semblait penser que le jeune homme devinerait de lui même ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais il ne le connaissait pas encore suffisamment pour accomplir ce miracle. Il allait devoir se montrer plus précis ou accepter que son compagnon fasse de fausses suppositions.

\- Quoi Cas ? Je ne suis pas totalement sûr de te suivre là.

Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière avant de baisser les yeux sur ses mains. Il les observa de longues secondes, comme si elles détenaient toutes les réponses à ses problèmes. Dean en profita pour observer les gens autour d'eux. Il y avait quelques hommes qui avaient le regard braqué sur lui. Ils semblaient attendre qu'il se débarrasser de Castiel pour l'approcher. D'autres semblaient en revanche nettement plus intéressés par son compagnon.

\- Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu m'apprennes à aborder un homme. La plupart du temps, je bafouille ou je finis par dire quelque chose de stupide. Et en fin de compte, ceux qui m'intéressent vraiment perdent patience et vont voir ailleurs. Je me retrouve avec ceux qui … ceux qu'il reste. Ce n'est pas … c'est triste et pathétique et je veux que ça change.

Dean reporta alors son attention sur Castiel en entendant la détresse dans sa voix. Il paraissait vraiment souffrir des réalisations qu'il avait eues depuis leur dernier rendez vous. Et c'était en partie de la faute de Dean. Bien sûr le jeune homme estimait qu'il avait eu raison de le mettre face à ses problèmes. De le confronter à toutes ces choses qu'il refusait d'admettre sur lui même. C'était en les affrontant qu'il finirait par aller mieux. Mais maintenant qu'il avait pointé du doigt les évidences, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Castiel à son sort. Il devait l'aider à les surmonter.

\- D'accord, je … je comprends et je veux t'aider. J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment tu veux procéder.

Les joues de Castiel rougirent un peu plus encore et il se passa une main sur le visage, probablement conscient de son état.

\- Est ce que tu pourrais … est ce que tu pourrais faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas et m'aborder comme un homme que tu chercherais à séduire ? Est ce que tu accepterais de jouer le jeu pour que je vois comment toi tu t'y prends ?

C'était probablement la chose la plus bizarre qu'on ait demandée à Dean dans sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement idiot. Il pouvait comprendre ce que son compagnon attendait d'un tel exercice. Et il était tout à fait partant pour le faire. Il le lui signifia en hochant la tête.

\- D'accord, on va faire comme ça.

\- Vraiment ? Je … tu veux vraiment le faire ? Je pensais … je sais que c'est un peu idiot et si tu le fais uniquement par pitié je préfère que tu me le dises parce que …

\- Cas, je t'ai dit que je voulais t'aider et que je ne te jugerais jamais. Alors je vais le faire d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Dean sourit à son compagnon puis se leva de son tabouret. Il vida ensuite son soda d'une traite puis fit quelques pas en arrière. Presque aussitôt, il vit un homme approcher de lui du coin de l'œil. Il le dévisagea pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. L'inconnu fronça les sourcils avant de tourner les talons. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration. Il avait vraiment envie d'aider Castiel. Et pour cela, il allait devoir s'y prendre avec lui comme avec n'importe quel homme par qui il serait intéressé. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas simple puisqu'ils se connaissaient déjà. Mais Castiel avait parlé de jouer le « jeu ». Dean allait donc faire en sorte d'oublier tout le reste et d'entrer dans un autre personnage. Il avait pris des cours de théâtre – et il avait adoré même s'il le nierait jusqu'au jour de sa mort – et il allait se servir de ce qu'il avait appris.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis sur le visage avant de s'approcher de Castiel à nouveau.

\- Bonsoir, lança t-il en s'arrêtant à son niveau.

Son compagnon se tourna vers lui et le regarda une seconde, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Dean lui adressa alors un des sourires qu'il réservait aux hommes qu'il cherchait à séduire.

\- Ce tabouret est libre ou tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Il est libre, répondit Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

Il était encore gêné mais Dean choisit de ne pas le lui faire remarquer.

\- J'ai de la chance on dirait. C'est presque comme si tu n'attendais que moi.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde sans rien dire. Dean en profita pour s'asseoir. Il n'était pas étonnant que son compagnon ait du mal à séduire les hommes qui l'intéressaient réellement s'il réagissait ainsi à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à lui. Il allait sérieusement devoir l'aider à travailler sur ce point.

\- Je m'appelle Sam au fait … et toi ?

Castiel sembla surpris par son choix de prénom. Mais ils jouaient un jeu et pour être le plus crédible possible, Dean avait besoin de s'inventer un autre personnage. Le prénom de son frère avait été le premier à lui venir en tête. Il était sûr que Sam aurait été furieux de voir qu'il l'utilisait à ces fins.

\- Jimmy, répondit alors Castiel.

\- Enchanté de te connaître Jimmy. Je t'offrirais bien un verre mais on dirait que tu es en avance sur moi sur ce coup là. Peut être le prochain ?

\- Comment peux tu être sûr qu'il y aura un prochain ? Je pourrais parfaitement décider de partir quand j'aurais fini celui là.

\- Oh crois moi, je suis suffisamment intéressant pour te pousser à commander plus d'un verre juste pour le plaisir de me parler.

Jouer les hommes confiants et sûrs de ses forces était vital quand on souhaitait séduire. La personne qu'on accostait devait sentir qu'on savait parfaitement ce qu'on faisait. Dean utilisait cette technique souvent et il n'avait jamais échoué.

\- Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi.

\- Parce que je le suis. Et maintenant Jimmy, parle moi un peu de toi.

La deuxième chose à faire était de s'intéresser à la personne qu'on accostait. Dean se fichait le plus souvent des informations reçues. Il les oubliait rapidement. Mais cela donnait la sensation qu'on s'intéressait à son interlocuteur. Et cela brisait plus rapidement la glace.

\- Et bien, je travaille pour la CIA, déclara finalement Castiel qui semblait avoir compris où Dean voulait en venir.

Ils jouaient tous les deux des rôles et ils pouvaient s'inventer des vies totalement délirantes. C'était finalement une très bonne idée. Dean commençait à beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Oh la CIA. Un espion alors ? Je croyais que ce n'était pas quelque chose que vous autres agents secrets pouviez confier ainsi à des inconnus.

\- On n'est pas des inconnus. Je sais comment tu t'appelles, intervint Castiel.

Il semblait nettement plus à l'aise à présent. C'était probablement du au fait qu'il prétendait être quelqu'un d'autre. Cela l'aidait à oublier son mal être. Il était dans son rôle.

\- Tu marques un point Jimmy.

\- Et toi Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant de sourire à Castiel.

\- Je suis astronaute. Et je pars d'ici quelques jours pour une mission dans la station internationale.

Si Castiel pouvait prétendre être un espion de la CIA, il ne pouvait décemment pas choisir un métier ordinaire. Et il avait toujours été intrigué par les astronautes. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait choisir une carrière qui nous éloignait de notre famille pendant d'aussi longues périodes. C'était quelque chose dont il serait totalement incapable. Il avait besoin de contacts réguliers avec Sam. C'était le plus souvent ce qui lui donnait la force de continuer à vivre.

\- C'est probablement un métier fascinant, commenta Castiel après quelques secondes.

\- Pas plus que le tien mais ça a ses avantages, confirma Dean.

Le serveur s'approcha à nouveau de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il souhaitait boire. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme fut tenté de commander de l'alcool. Il était un alcoolique repenti mais Sam pouvait ne pas l'être. Quitte à jouer un rôle, il avait la possibilité de le faire à fond. Mais il préférait ne pas courir le risque. Il opta donc pour un nouveau soda.

\- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dis moi ce que tu fais dans ce bar seul. Est ce que tu es venu chercher quelque chose ici ? Quelqu'un peut être ?

Dean avait pour habitude d'aller droit au but une fois qu'il avait suffisamment fait mine de s'intéresser à la personne qu'il tentait de séduire. Dans un tel endroit, il était inutile de tourner autour du pot durant des heures. Les intentions de chaque client étaient suffisamment claires pour ne pas avoir à perdre plus de temps à mentir.

\- Je pourrais être ici en mission, suggéra Castiel en souriant doucement.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde, conscient de l'image que cela donnait. Il savait que sa bouche fascinait les hommes. Il en avait eu honte pendant de longues années quand il était adolescent. Mais il en avait fait son atout majeur à présent. Il la serrait entre ses dents quand il voulait attirer l'attention dessus. Puis il passait sa langue dessus lentement. C'était généralement à ce moment là que ses interlocuteurs perdaient le contrôle. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir le regard de Castiel se diriger aussitôt vers ses lèvres.

\- Tu pourrais oui mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Est ce que je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas. Je suis venu ici pour boire un verre et discuter avec quelqu'un … n'importe qui. J'avais envie de me changer les idées.

Dean sourit de plus belle. Il était grand temps de passer à l'attaque et de montrer à son compagnon comment porter le coup fatal. Il ne se montrait jamais vulgaire ou trop cru. Il le faisait avec douceur mais il faisait en sorte que son intention soit claire.

\- Je suis très doué pour changer les idées des gens et leur faire oublier tous leurs problèmes. Personne ne s'en jamais plaint avant.

\- Parce que tu fais ça souvent ?

Dean haussa les épaules avant de boire une longue gorgée de son soda. Il se passa ensuite la langue sur les lèvres. Il n'eut pas besoin de regarder Castiel pour savoir qu'une nouvelle fois, il avait suivi le mouvement des yeux. Il avait un sixième sens quand il flirtait avec des hommes. C'était un don. Il l'utilisait sans hésiter.

\- On sait tous les deux que oui. Inutile de se mentir Jimmy. Ces endroits ne sont définitivement pas des lieux où on rencontre son âme sœur. Les gens viennent ici pour le sexe. C'est ce que je t'offre … une nuit que tu n'oublieras pas de si tôt. Je peux te le promettre.

Dean reporta ensuite son attention sur Castiel et vit que ses joues avaient rougi à nouveau. Il avait probablement été trop franc. Mais il lui avait promis de lui montrer comment il séduisait des inconnus. Et sa technique fonctionnait à merveille avec tous ceux qui l'intéressaient. Peu importait qu'elle ne soit pas totalement au goût de son compagnon. Il ne cherchait pas à le séduire. Il voulait lui apprendre à en faire de même à son tour. Pas le mettre dans son lit. Même si en d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait pas été opposé à l'idée de coucher avec lui.

\- Et si j'étais venu ici pour trouver un peu plus qu'une personne pour coucher avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si c'était le cas ?

Dean fut sensiblement déstabilisé par la remarque et la question de son compagnon. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Il cherchait peut être simplement à lui compliquer la tâche pour voir comment il se comportait dans de telles circonstances. Ou il pouvait tenter d'en apprendre plus sur lui en utilisant leur petit jeu pour poser les questions qu'il souhaitait poser.

\- Et bien je suppose que je te dirais que tu t'es définitivement trompé d'endroit pour ça. Il existe des sites de rencontre pour les gens qui cherchent l'amour.

\- Toi tu ne cherches pas l'amour ?

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la réponse qu'il devait apporter. Jamais aucun de ses précédents partenaires ne l'avaient interrogé sur ce point. En général, ils ne parlaient plus après qu'il leur ait proposé de leur faire oublier leurs problèmes. Sauf pour lui demander la route à prendre pour se rendre chez lui. Ou pour lui demander s'il avait des préservatifs. Il était un peu déstabilisé par ce que Castiel lui demandait. Mais il était déterminé à entrer dans son jeu et à le mener jusqu'au bout. Il choisit donc de se montrer honnête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche ici. Pas parce que je n'y crois pas … mais parce que je ne suis pas prêt.

C'était l'entière vérité. Il savait que le véritable amour existait. Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux avec Sam et Jess. Ou avec ses parents avant la mort de sa mère. Il savait qu'il était possible de faire sa vie avec une seule personne. De l'aimer au point d'oublier tous les autres. Et il savait que cela pouvait durer éternellement. Il ne pensait simplement pas qu'il était prêt à faire une telle expérience. Il ne fermait pas la porte à toute relation amoureuse. Il ne voulait simplement pas se lancer tant qu'il n'allait pas mieux. Il aurait été injuste d'entraîner quelqu'un dans sa chute. S'il réussissait à s'en sortir, il reverrait peut être sa position. Mais c'était encore trop tôt.

\- J'admire les gens qui sont prêt à faire le grand plongeon. Mon frère par exemple … il a rencontré cette fille géniale dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Et il fera sa vie avec elle. Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Je sais que ce n'est pas par peur d'être seul. Il a réellement trouvé son âme sœur et c'est réciproque. C'était pareil entre mes parents. Je le sais parce que j'ai vu à quel point mon père était détruit par la mort de ma mère … comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui à son décès.

Il avait conscience d'être un peu sorti de son personnage à présent. Il avait laissé ses propres sentiments s'exprimer alors même qu'il avait décidé d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour quelques minutes. Mais il avait la sensation que Castiel ne jouait plus réellement un jeu non plus. Ils parlaient ouvertement de quelque chose d'essentiel. La leçon de séduction était terminée. Castiel l'avait utilisée pour en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé pour ta mère, finit par déclarer son compagnon après quelques secondes.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa mère, Dean sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il détestait ça. Pas parce qu'il estimait que les hommes ne devaient pas pleurer. Il trouvait cela stupide d'assurer que la virilité d'un homme se définissait par son insensibilité. L'émotivité n'était pas exclusivement féminine. On souffrait quelque soit son sexe. Mais il n'aimait pas pleurer parce que cela attirait aussitôt la pitié des gens. Et il détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui. Il préférait encore qu'on se moque de lui.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour ravaler le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Elle est morte il y a trois ans … j'ai fait mon deuil.

C'était un mensonge et il le savait. Peu importait le temps écoulé depuis la mort de sa mère, il continuait à être totalement dévasté quand il y pensait. Mary Winchester était une femme merveilleuse. La perdre avait été l'épreuve la plus difficile que Dean ait eu à affronter dans sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour l'oublier pour ne plus penser qu'aux bons moments passés avec elle.

\- Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi … perdre quelqu'un dont on est proche est une chose dont on ne se remet jamais totalement, confia Castiel en détournant les yeux.

Dean était presque sûr que son compagnon parlait d'expérience. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'était pas proche de sa famille. Il était donc curieux de savoir de qui il parlait. Et puisqu'il s'était autorisé à poser des questions personnelles, il estimait en avoir le droit lui aussi.

\- Qui as tu perdu ? Demanda t-il.

\- Quoi ? Je … personne.

Dean hésita une seconde à mettre fin à leur petit jeu pour pousser Castiel à se confier enfin à lui. Mais il savait que son compagnon serait incapable de parler de lui et de son passé sans cette couverture. Il était évident que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait facilement.

\- Jimmy, il me paraît évident que tu sais exactement ce qu'on ressent quand on doit faire le deuil d'une personne qu'on aime … et tu peux choisir de ne pas m'en parler. Je comprendrais … mais j'ai été honnête avec toi jusque là et j'espère que tu le seras toi aussi.

En utilisant le prénom choisi par Castiel, il espérait lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas lui même pour le moment. Qu'il pouvait parler ouvertement car il ne s'adressait pas à Dean mais à Sam. Un inconnu dans un bar qu'il ne reverrait probablement plus jamais.

\- Oui désolé je … c'est juste difficile d'en parler.

\- Prends ton temps, l'encouragea Dean en posant sa main sur celle de son compagnon.

Ce dernier bougea ses doigts une seconde avant de les immobiliser sous ceux de Dean. Le fait qu'il ne cherche pas à se défaire de ce contact était la preuve qu'il en avait besoin et que le jeune homme avait vu juste en prenant cette initiative.

\- Mon frère aîné Gabriel … il était le seul dont j'étais vraiment proche quand j'étais enfant. On a cinq ans de différence mais on était toujours ensemble. Il jouait son rôle de grand frère avec beaucoup de sérieux. Il m'a appris à nager et m'aidait pour mes devoirs. Il était toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. C'était le seul membre de ma famille à m'aimer sincèrement et pas uniquement par obligation.

Dean trouvait cela triste. La famille était très importante à ses yeux. Il estimait qu'on en avait besoin pour se construire quand on était enfant. Lui avait eu la chance de grandir dans un foyer aimant où il avait été soutenu et encouragé. Bien sûr, les choses avaient changé à la mort de sa mère. John n'était plus le même homme à présent. Mais il gardait de très bons souvenirs de son enfance. Il était proche de son frère. Et il aimait son père même s'il savait qu'il avait énormément de mal à l'accepter tel qu'il était.

\- Il est mort ? Demanda t-il alors en chassant les images de son père de son esprit.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de se racler la gorge à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas … je ne pense pas non. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui depuis un moment maintenant. Il … mes parents l'ont chassé de la maison parce qu'il refusait de faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient et … il a disparu. Je suppose qu'il a du faire sa vie ailleurs. J'espère qu'il est heureux. Mais il n'a jamais cherché à reprendre contact avec moi. Je suppose qu'il n'en a pas envie. Et … j'avoue que ça me rend triste. Parce que j'ai besoin de lui … visiblement plus que lui n'a besoin de moi.

Dean ne comprenait pas comment il était possible pour un grand frère d'abandonner ainsi son cadet quand il était évident qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il ne ferait jamais ça avec Sam. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour lui. Prêt à donner sa vie si nécessaire. Il faisait toujours en sorte de lui faire plaisir. Bien sûr, il lui mentait sur son état. Mais c'était uniquement pour son bien. Gabriel aurait du se comporter de la même manière avec Castiel. Peu importait que ses parents l'aient mis à la porte. Il aurait du faire en sorte de garder le contact avec son frère. Il aurait du savoir que son absence le détruirait totalement. Car il était évident à présent que c'était en grande partie ce qui avait conduit Castiel à vouloir mourir.

\- Peut être qu'il pense que je lui en voudrais d'être parti. Ce qui n'est plus le cas. Moi aussi j'ai pris la fuite dès que j'ai pu. Nos parents ne sont pas des gens biens. Et je sais qu'il avait besoin de partir pour mener sa vie et être heureux. J'aurais juste aimé qu'il ne tire pas un trait sur moi en même temps.

Dean hocha la tête. Il comprenait le désir de Castiel de justifier les actes de son frère. Mais il se trompait. Ce n'était en rien sa faute si Gabriel n'avait plus repris contact avec lui. Il se demanda alors s'il pourrait réussir à convaincre son compagnon de rechercher son aîné durant cette année. Il était presque sûr que cela lui ferait du bien et l'aiderait à aller mieux. Il garda cette idée en tête et se promit d'y réfléchir. Il pourrait faire quelques recherches en amont pour voir s'il retrouvait la trace de Gabriel. S'il réussissait, il transmettrait les informations à Castiel et lui laisserait le choix de reprendre contact ou non.

\- Je suis désolé pour ton frère, déclara t-il finalement parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre pour le moment.

Il serra ensuite la main de Castiel dans la sienne pour appuyer ses propos. Son compagnon détourna les yeux aussitôt. Dean savait qu'il était temps pour lui de mettre un terme à cette conversation et d'en revenir à quelque chose de plus léger. Il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine ainsi sur une mauvaise note. Ce n'était pas ce pour quoi Castiel l'avait fait venir.

\- Et tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours. Je peux te faire oublier tes problèmes pour la nuit. Ou t'offrir un autre verre. A toi de voir ce que attends de moi.

\- Dean, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de … de jouer, confia Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

Dean savait que leur conversation avait définitivement gâché leur soirée mais il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner. Il était convaincu que Castiel se sentirait mieux s'il réussissait à le convaincre de continuer à jouer son rôle. Il ne voulait pas le laisser avec les souvenirs de son frère en tête. Il avait peur de ce que cela pourrait le pousser à faire.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Dean … même si je suis convaincu que c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement séduisant et intéressant … et je pourrais comprendre que tu le préfères à moi mais … je suis tout ce que tu as ce soir et je ne suis pas si mal.

Sa remarque arracha un petit rire à Castiel et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé d'avoir réussi. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait le besoin d'aider quelqu'un d'autre que son frère. D'ordinaire, il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention aux autres sauf quand il avait besoin d'eux ou qu'il voulait leur soutirer quelque chose. Mais Castiel était différent. Sa détresse évidente avait réveillé un instinct chez lui qu'il croyait ne plus avoir depuis que son frère avait quitté la maison. Il ne savait pas trop ce que cela signifiait ou s'il devait en avoir peur mais il ne pouvait pas y résister pour le moment.

\- Et puis si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi. Dis toi que je serais bientôt enfermé avec d'autres hommes, tous hétérosexuels, dans une boîte métallique quelque part dans l'espace sans aucune chance de séduire qui que ce soit. Tu me rendrais un fier service en acceptant de boire un dernier verre en ma compagnie. Je ne te demande rien de plus.

Castiel tourna à nouveau le visage vers lui et l'observa une seconde en silence. Dean se força à soutenir son regard même s'il avait la sensation que son compagnon pouvait brusquement lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était une autre grande première pour lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne rien dévoiler sur lui même au fil des années. Seul Jesse avait réussi à percer sa carapace pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière. Dean ne l'avait pas autorisé à le faire mais le fait qu'ils avaient vécu des expériences similaires l'avait probablement aidé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui faisait que Castiel réussissait lui aussi mais cela le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- Très bien Sam. Je veux bien te laisser une chance de me convaincre de rester ici avec toi et de ne pas rentrer immédiatement pour me morfondre seul sur mon canapé.

Dean savait reconnaître une challenge quand il se présentait à lui. Castiel lui laissait l'opportunité de le convaincre de continuer leur petit jeu. Il était convaincu d'être à la hauteur.

\- L'idée d'un verre gratuit ne suffit pas ? Lança t-il en tapotant la main de Castiel.

Son compagnon secoua la tête aussitôt.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce sera suffisant.

\- Et si je te dis que je suis extrêmement souple et flexible ?

Castiel rit à nouveau et Dean prit cela comme une nouvelle victoire. Il avait peut être réellement un don pour aider les gens à se sentir mieux. Il aimait en plaisanter mais de toute évidence, il y avait une part de vrai.

\- C'est un bon point pour toi mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant, assura Castiel dont les joues étaient rouges à nouveau.

Dean hocha alors la tête puis fit signe au barman de s'approcher. Il commanda une nouvelle bière pour Castiel et un autre soda pour lui. Il lui tendit ensuite l'argent et le regarda s'éloigner d'eux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu n'es pas facile à convaincre Jimmy mais j'aime les défis et je déteste perdre.

\- Je serais ravi de te voir réussir, assura Castiel.

Dean attendit que le barman ait déposé leurs nouvelles consommations devant eux avant de prendre son verre et d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Tu sais, d'ordinaire, les hommes n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour succomber à mon charme et je commence à me demander si tu ne me trouves pas totalement repoussant. Parce que franchement, personne ne m'a jamais résisté avant toi.

\- Je ne suis pas un garçon facile, répliqua Castiel, visiblement amusé.

Dean relâcha la main de son compagnon pour la refermer sur son verre. Il était grand temps pour lui de sortir le grand jeu. Il s'en savait capable. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de parler que déjà Castiel reprenait la parole.

\- Et je ne te trouve pas repoussant. Loin de là.

Dean était persuadé que Castiel lui disait la vérité à cet instant précis. Il ne jouait pas un rôle. Ou du moins pas totalement. Il lui plaisait. Et c'était réciproque. Mais les circonstances de leur rencontre rendaient les choses trop compliquées pour le moment. Coucher ensemble n'arrangerait rien.

\- Tu m'en vois grandement rassuré, plaisanta t-il.

Il observa ensuite longuement le reflet de Castiel dans le miroir. Son compagnon finit par regarder dans la même direction et leurs yeux se croisèrent à travers leurs reflets.

\- Et puisque je te dois de me montrer entièrement honnête avec toi, je dois reconnaître que je ne te trouve pas repoussant non plus … loin de là.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui … je pense que c'est en grande partie du à tes yeux. Ils sont … anormalement bleus.

\- Anormalement ?

Dean acquiesça longuement avant de se tourner sur son tabouret pour pouvoir regarder Castiel sans le miroir. Il ne mentait pas non plus sur ce point. Il avait remarqué les yeux de son compagnon dès leur première rencontre. Et c'était surprenant. D'ordinaire, ce n'était définitivement pas la chose qu'il regardait en premier chez un homme. Il préférait de loin observer leurs fesses. Leurs mains également. Parce qu'il voulait avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il pourrait faire à son corps si toutefois il choisissait de les ramener chez lui. Mais avec Castiel, il avait été totalement subjugué par ses yeux avant même de remarquer le reste.

\- Ok anormalement n'est peut être pas le mot adéquat. Mais ils sont magnifiques et je te soupçonne de le savoir déjà.

Castiel rougit de plus belle et Dean sut alors qu'il avait vu juste. Son compagnon n'était peut être pas sûr de lui sur bien des points mais il avait souvent du s'entendre dire qu'il avait de beaux yeux. Dean n'entendait que rarement ce compliment le concernant. Le plus souvent, ses partenaires complimentaient sa bouche en premier et son corps en second. Il avait les yeux de sa mère et même s'il savait que leur couleur ne déplaisait pas, il n'avait jamais entendu personne les complimenter particulièrement.

\- Peut être que je le sais et peut être que je pense quelque chose de similaire concernant les tiens.

Dean sourit alors, une nouvelle fois pris de court par Castiel. Il n'était décidément pas comme les autres hommes qu'il tentait de séduire. Et même s'ils ne faisaient que jouer un jeu, il n'en était pas moins flatté. Il attrapa son verre pour en boire une gorgée avant de continuer à discuter avec Castiel. Il ne savait pas bien ce qu'ils retireraient chacun de cette soirée mais il aimait l'idée de passer du temps avec son compagnon. Et peu importait ce que cela signifiait de leur relation ou de lui même. A cet instant précis, il s'en contrefichait totalement.


	11. Azazel

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 10 ème chapitre et Dean et Castiel passent une nouvelle soirée ensemble.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Victory or die de Motorhead**

 **Chapitre 11 : Azazel**

 _« Le chat est un domestique infidèle que l'on ne garde que par nécessité »_

 _Georges Louis Leclerc de Buffon_

Castiel n'avait pas revu Dean depuis presque dix jours. Il avait eu de ses nouvelles par téléphone mais le jeune homme semblait particulièrement occupé au salon et il rentrait généralement trop épuisé pour ressortir ensuite. Castiel savait que son compagnon ne mentait pas sur ce point. Qu'il ne cherchait pas d'excuses pour ne pas le voir. Il avait effectivement la voix ensommeillée quand il l'appelait et Castiel était presque sûr qu'il avait d'imposantes cernes sous les yeux.

Son absence n'aurait pas du être un problème pour lui. Il avait passé ses trente ans premières années dans une relative solitude. Plus encore après que Gabriel ait quitté la maison. Il avait fini par accepté qu'il ne partagerait jamais rien avec personne. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il avait adopté son chat. C'était une erreur qu'il regrettait amèrement maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de s'en débarrasser.

La solitude n'était pas une nouveauté pour Castiel. Mais alors qu'il avait repris ses vieilles habitudes – passer ses soirées seul devant la télévision – il réalisa combien ces quelques semaines passées à voir Dean régulièrement avait changé sa façon de voir les choses. Il avait fini par s'habituer à sa compagnie. Il avait également fini par en dépendre. Quand il était avec le jeune homme, il oubliait un peu le reste. Il s'amusait enfin. Prenait des risques. Il souriait et riait. Ce qui était définitivement quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais trop fait avant.

Se retrouver seul fut donc compliqué à gérer pour lui. Il avait beau fixer l'écran de sa télévision, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui était diffusé. Rien ne l'intéressait. Rien n'arrivait à la captiver. Il réalisa alors que, s'il venait à perdre Dean, sa dépression reviendrait avec force. Il avait pris goût à la compagnie de quelqu'un. La perdre rendrait les choses plus insupportables encore. Dean l'avait sorti de sa routine. Et s'il lui en était reconnaissant, c'était tout de même à double tranchant. Car à présent qu'il avait connu un soupçon de bonheur, sa vie d'avant lui paraissait pire. Perdre Dean pourrait réellement le pousser à mettre fin à ses jours.

Bien sûr, il était idiot d'y penser. Il savait que son compagnon finirait par trouver un moment à lui accorder. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Il le lui avait promis. Et même s'il ne le connaissait pas encore très bien, Castiel avait confiance en Dean.

Leur dernière soirée ensemble avait été parfaite. Ils avaient passé un long moment au bar à jouer chacun un rôle tout en en dévoilant un peu plus sur eux mêmes. Castiel s'était ouvert à Dean comme jamais avant. Il lui avait même parlé de Gabriel. C'était un sujet qu'il n'abordait avec personne. Auquel il refusait même de penser la majeure partie du temps. Et si parler de lui avait réveillé quelques mauvais souvenirs, cela l'avait également libéré d'un poids qui reposait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules.

Castiel n'avait pas imaginé que la soirée se déroulerait ainsi. Quand il avait invité Dean dans ce bar, il avait vraiment espéré pouvoir apprendre à s'assumer et à aborder des inconnus. Il avait envie de changer. De se prendre en mains. Et il était admiratif de la confiance dont son compagnon semblait faire preuve. Il voulait apprendre à être un peu plus comme lui. Laisser l'ancien Castiel derrière lui et recommencer de zéro.

Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues. Il ne s'en plaignait toutefois pas. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et était rentré chez lui plus léger et joyeux.

Castiel soupira longuement en changeant inutilement de chaîne. Il doutait de pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre que sur les idées qu'il avait en tête et sur l'absence de Dean. Mais il refusait d'aller se coucher pour le moment. Il était à peine huit heures et il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil.

Castiel détourna son regard de la télévision et posa ses yeux sur son chat. Il le regarda depuis la table basse sur laquelle il était assis. Il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Castiel avait appris à se méfier de lui depuis qu'il l'avait adopté.

Les premiers jours, Azazel – alors baptisé Guizmo – était adorable. Il était câlin et venait se frotter dans les jambes de Castiel dès qu'il était dans la même pièce que lui. Les gens du refuge lui avaient assuré qu'il était gentil et parfaitement sociable. Castiel avait fait en sorte qu'il ait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin pour être heureux. Et sa compagnie était un soulagement.

Mais rapidement, le chat avait semblé changer de comportement. Il avait commencé par le griffer avant de le mordre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Castiel avait d'abord pensé que tout était de sa faute. Il était souvent morose et déprimé. Il n'avait que rarement la force de quitter son canapé quand il rentrait chez lui.

Il avait entendu dire que les animaux sentaient l'état psychologique de leurs maîtres et adaptaient leur comportement en fonction de ce qu'ils percevaient. Il avait pensé que son chat avait peur de lui. Qu'il avait adopté une attitude défensive parce qu'il le pensait incapable de s'occuper de lui. Après tout, les chat étaient sensés avoir un sixième sens.

Mais même après avoir fourni des efforts pour regagner sa confiance, rien n'avait changé. Castiel avait alors symboliquement changé son nom pour le rebaptiser Azazel. Il se souvenait avoir lu quelque part qu'il s'agissait du nom d'un démon. Et il semblait tout à fait adapté à son animal.

Il aurait pu s'en débarrasser. Il aurait pu le ramener au refuse ou même le donner à quelqu'un. Mais il aurait vu cela comme un nouvel échec et il en avait plus qu'assez de perdre. Il l'avait donc gardé même si Azazel continuait à l'attaquer.

Et c'était sans doute exactement ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment précis. Il le regardait sans bouger, cherchant probablement le meilleur moment pour passer à l'attaque. Castiel finirait probablement par se faire assassiner dans la nuit par lui. Il pouvait déjà imaginer les titres dans les journaux. Cette histoire en ferait probablement rire plus d'un.

\- Je sais que tu me détestes et crois moi le sentiment est réciproque.

Azazel détourna alors la tête puis sauta de la table et partit en direction de la cuisine. Castiel reporta son attention sur la télévision. Il s'était arrêté sur une chaîne diffusant une vieille émission d'Oprah Winfrey. Il n'était pas forcément un grand fan mais il trouvait tout cela distrayant. Et cela ne l'obligeait pas vraiment à réfléchir. C'était un bon moyen de passer le temps.

Castiel était en train d'écouter une jeune femme se plaindre de quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

C'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais. Personne ne lui rendait visite. Il ne parlait pas à ses voisins et puisqu'il n'avait pas d'amis, il n'était jamais dérangé ainsi.

Il choisit donc de rester dans son canapé. Il s'agissait probablement d'un démarcheur à domicile. Il finirait par se lasser et par partir tenter sa chance ailleurs.

Mais quand de nouveau, il entendit la même personne frapper contre sa porte, il se décida à se lever. Il y avait peut être le feu dans le bâtiment. Il était préférable de vérifier avant de se retrouver enfermé dans un appartement en flammes.

Castiel évita soigneusement son chat qui était assis dans le couloir pour éviter de le mettre en colère et s'approcha de la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas et fut surpris de voir Dean de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas dit qu'il comptait lui rendre visite. Et si ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, ça n'en était pas moins déconcertant.

Castiel déverrouilla sa porte après quelques secondes puis l'ouvrit. Dans son dos, Azazel s'était approché, visiblement curieux de voir qui venait les déranger.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Le jeune homme tenait un carton à pizza dans ses mains et une bouteille de soda. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Il n'avait pas eu faim jusque là mais l'odeur de la pizza réveilla son estomac instantanément.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi Cas. Je peux entrer ?

Castiel réalisa alors à quel point il se montrait malpoli. Il s'écarta de l'encadrement de la porte et fit signe à son compagnon d'entrer.

\- Oh désolé je … je suis juste surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu comptais venir.

\- C'était une surprise Cas mais je peux repartir si je te dérange.

Castiel n'était définitivement pas doué pour accueillir les gens. Il ne l'était pas de façon générale quand il s'agissait d'interagir avec quelqu'un. Mais à sa décharge, il manquait d'expérience.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas … j'étais … à vrai dire, je ne faisais pas grand chose d'intéressant.

Il referma la porte derrière son compagnon puis se tourna pour s'assurer que son chat n'était pas sur le point d'attaquer le jeune homme. Azazel était assis à côté de la jambe de Dean et le regardait avec insistance.

\- Ne fais pas attention à lui. Il n'est pas très sociable, expliqua t-il quand son compagnon tourna les yeux vers son chat.

Dean hocha la tête puis prit la direction de salon sans attendre. Il posa la pizza sur la table basse, la bouteille de soda juste à côté avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il sourit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la télévision.

\- Oprah vraiment ?

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il était un peu déconcerté par la présence de Dean chez lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant uniquement pour passer du temps ensemble. Quand ils se donnaient rendez vous, c'était toujours dans le cadre de leur contrat. Pour se lancer des défis. Mais Dean semblait ne pas avoir d'idées en tête pour le moment. Il était juste venu passer un moment avec Castiel. Et ce dernier ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il estimait de ne pas être d'un grand intérêt. Il n'était ni particulièrement drôle ni particulièrement loquace. Les gens le trouvaient généralement trop bizarre pour avoir envie de passer du temps en sa compagnie.

\- Je ne me moque pas tu sais. Je veux dire … c'est ce qu'on appelle un plaisir coupable. En ce qui me concerne, c'est Docteur Sexy … mon frère pense que je suis amoureux de lui.

Castiel connaissait la série pour être tombé dessus par hasard plusieurs fois en zappant entre les chaînes. Il avait toujours trouvé cela complètement stupide et totalement irréaliste. Mais il n'allait certainement pas juger Dean sur ses goûts en matière de séries.

\- Écoute Cas, je sais que j'aurais du te prévenir de ma venue car il me semble évident que tu n'aimes pas les surprises mais je pensais juste … je sais pas … que tu aimerais passer une soirée avec moi pour changer un peu.

Castiel n'était pas en colère contre Dean. Il n'était juste pas habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse des surprises. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie que le jeune homme reparte. Il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Et cela lui évitait de passer une soirée de plus seul en compagnie de son chat aux tendances meurtrières.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Je suis juste … tu es venu pour me lancer un défi ? Pour me proposer de faire quelque chose ?

Dean secoua la tête en ouvrant la boîte de pizza. L'odeur emplit aussitôt les narines de Castiel et son estomac se mit à gargouiller.

\- Non, juste pour te tenir compagnie et pour ne pas être enfermé dans mon appartement. Tu sais c'est ce que font les amis en général. Ils passent du temps ensemble même quand ils n'ont aucune raison de le faire ou quand ils n'ont rien à demander à l'autre.

\- On est amis alors ? S'étonna Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant ça. Du moins, pas depuis Gabriel. Il était étonné de voir que Dean le voyait ainsi. Ils n'en avaient jamais réellement discuté. Les circonstances de leur rencontre étaient trop étranges pour que leur relation devienne réellement normale.

\- Et bien on peut l'être si c'est ce que tu veux toi aussi. Je veux dire … tu me sembles avoir besoin d'un ami et je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'en avoir un de plus.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Il avait envie d'être ami avec Dean. Peu importait que cela soit étrange. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être seul. Et devenir ami avec son compagnon signifiait qu'ils ne cesseraient pas de se voir quand leur année serait terminée. Ils continueraient de passer du temps ensemble. Castiel en avait vraiment envie.

\- Je serais ravi qu'on soit amis mais je préfère te le dire tout de suite … je n'ai pas … d'expérience dans ce domaine et je ferais sans doute pas mal d'erreurs.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas très compliqué tu sais. Ça ne demande pas de connaissances particulières. Je doute que tu puisses échouer dans ce domaine.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me sous estimer sur ce point Dean. Je suis parfaitement capable de gâcher n'importe quelle relation. J'ai réussi à pousser mon chat à me détester.

Comme s'il savait que l'on parlait de lui, Azazel sauta sur la table basse et entra dans le champ de vision de Castiel. Il se lâcha la patte avant durant quelques secondes avant de tourner son regard vers Dean. Il l'observa avec attention pendant un moment avant de sauter sur ses genoux.

\- C'est donc lui le monstre qui t'en veut autant ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour dire à Dean de se méfier mais il la referma aussitôt quand il vit son chat venir frotter sa tête contre la main du jeune homme. Il se mit à ronronner quand Dean le gratta derrière les oreilles.

\- Il me déteste, déclara t-il finalement.

Il semblait toutefois évident que sa haine n'était dirigée que contre lui. Il semblait parfaitement content entre les mains de Dean.

\- Ou peut être qu'il cherche juste à me faire baisser ma garde avant de passer à l'attaque, répliqua Dean en souriant.

C'était une possibilité. Azazel était suffisamment retors pour agir ainsi. C'était même exactement ce qu'il avait fait durant les premières semaines passées avec Castiel. Il était peut être également déterminé à faire passer son maître pour un fou en adoptant un comportement différent de celui qu'il avait décrit. Castiel l'en savait capable.

\- Il est démoniaque, assura t-il.

\- Les chats le sont tous si tu veux mon avis. Je crois me souvenir qu'on dit qu'un chien voit son maître comme son Dieu quand un chat le voit comme son esclave. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as choisi de le garder. Je m'en serais débarrassé depuis longtemps à ta place.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Il se pencha ensuite en avant pour prendre une part de pizza. Il en attrapa une seconde qu'il tendit à Dean. Le jeune homme la saisit aussitôt et mordit dedans avec enthousiasme. Sur ses genoux, Azazel avait fermé les yeux et continuait de ronronner.

\- Les choses se sont un peu calmées au travail ? Demanda finalement Castiel.

Il refusait de continuer à parler de son chat. Ce serait lui donner trop d'importance. Il avait de surcroît envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce que son compagnon avait fait de son temps ces derniers jours.

\- Un peu oui. Mais ça a été la folie pendant un moment. C'est à croire que les gens s'étaient donné le mot. J'ai passé des heures entières à tatouer et percer et crois moi … même quand on aime ça autant que moi, on finit tout de même par s'en lasser.

Castiel avala sa bouchée de pizza et jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Il laissa son regard vagabonder sur le cou tatoué de son compagnon. Il lui arrivait de se demander si certains de ses tatouages avaient été réellement douloureux. S'il avait retiré du plaisir de l'acte en lui même. Il commençait à s'interroger sur la raison réelle derrière tous les dessins que le jeune homme avait sur le corps. Sur ce qui l'avait poussé à les faire. Voulait il réellement ces dessins ou était ce l'acte qui lui plaisait le plus ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir poser la question. Il ne voulait pas que Dean soit vexé par sa curiosité.

\- Est ce que c'est douloureux ?

Il ne réalisa qu'il avait posé la question qu'au moment où il vit Dean tourner le regard vers lui. De toute évidence, sa curiosité l'avait emporté sur son bon sens.

\- Les tatouages ? Non pas vraiment. C'est désagréable tout au plus. Sensible un peu sur certains parties du corps.

\- Lesquelles ?

Maintenant que Castiel était lancé, il ne semblait plus capable de s'arrêter. Il était surpris de voir qu'il avait autant de questions à poser sur un sujet qui ne l'avait jamais intéressé jusque là.

\- Le cou, les flancs et la fesse. Ça dépend des gens. Certains ne sentent rien et d'autres disent avoir mal. Il m'arrive d'aimer la sensation que ça me procure.

\- Tu veux dire … la douleur ?

Dean ricana une seconde avant de terminer sa part de pizza. Il semblait totalement à l'aise sur le canapé de Castiel. Presque comme s'il était à sa place dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas, en compagnie d'un homme dont il savait trop peu. Castiel était curieux de savoir s'il y existait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise ou s'il prenait tout à la rigolade.

\- Non pas la douleur à proprement parler. Je ne suis pas maso. Je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse mal. Ça ne m'excite pas. Je reconnais que j'aime parfois qu'on me malmène un peu pendant le sexe mais pas au point de me faire souffrir. Non. Le tatouage c'est … c'est autre chose. C'est avoir le contrôle sur ce qu'on fait de son corps. Ce n'est pas le sensation physique qui me plaît mais plus … ce que ça représente.

Castiel ne pouvait sans doute pas vraiment comprendre puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Mais il supposait que cela avait du sens quand on connaissait un peu le jeune homme. Il mettait un point d'honneur à faire ce qu'il voulait. A avoir le contrôle sur sa vie et sur lui même. Se faire tatouer revenait à assumer ses choix aux yeux de tous. Ça avait presque quelque chose de poétique.

\- Tu devrais essayer. Je te jure que ça changerait ta vie et probablement aussi l'image que tu as de toi même. C'est un moyen comme un autre de se rapproprier son corps. De reprendre le contrôle sur nous même. C'est libérateur. Et les tatouages, c'est sexy aussi.

Dean adressa alors un petit clin d'œil à Castiel et ce dernier sentit ses joues rougir. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait trouvé les tatouages du jeune homme totalement fascinants quand il s'était déshabillé devant lui à la piscine. Il n'avait jamais cru aimer ça mais il les avait appréciés en les voyant. Il était peut être en train de développer une sorte de fétichisme malsain. Il n'en aurait même pas été surpris.

\- Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ce soit pour moi. Je ne suis pas … je n'aime pas l'idée d'être ainsi marqué à vie.

\- Dommage, ça ajouterait clairement quelque chose à ton charme.

Castiel détourna les yeux de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier puisse voir à quel point ses compliments le mettaient totalement mal à l'aise. Il se pencha donc pour prendre une seconde part de pizza et rester occupé.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Oh ! Lança Dean quelques secondes plus tard alors que Castiel avait les yeux braqués sur la nourriture dans sa main.

Il tourna aussitôt le visage vers le jeune homme et vit que son chat lui avait mordu le doigt. Il le chassa aussitôt des genoux de Dean en se faisant griffer au passage.

\- Je t'avais prévenu, rappela t-il en regardant Azazel fuir dans la cuisine.

Sa griffure à la main saignait légèrement mais il avait l'habitude. Dean, en revanche, semblait totalement outré. Et l'expression de son visage était amusante. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Oh moque toi de moi ! C'est tellement facile ! Je te signale qu'il m'a fait mal, répliqua t-il.

Il ne semblait pas réellement en colère. Juste vexé. Castiel lui prit alors la main dans la sienne et l'approcha de ses yeux. La plaie était superficielle. Il y avait un peu de sang mais il avait déjà cessé de couler. Ça aurait pu être pire. Castiel en savait quelque chose.

\- Tu survivras, plaisanta t-il en étudiant toujours la main de son compagnon.

\- Moi oui mais lui … c'est une autre histoire, assura Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais pas au point de lui faire du mal, répliqua Castiel.

Dean soupira en regardant l'endroit où Azazel avait disparu. Castiel lui relâcha la main et regarda le jeune homme la secouer pendant quelques secondes inutilement. Il aurait pu se sentir coupable d'avoir vu son chat attaquer gratuitement son ami. Mais il était plutôt soulagé que ce monstre se soit enfin montré sous son vrai jour. S'il avait continué à être gentil avec Dean, ce dernier aurait fini par croire que Castiel lui avait menti.

\- Tu devrais t'en débarrasser, déclara finalement Dean en reportant son attention sur son compagnon.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, un peu surpris par le ton catégorique de son ami.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je ne l'aime pas mais je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. C'est juste un animal. On ne peut pas lui en tenir rigueur s'il est … comme il est. C'est peut être même de ma faute. On dit bien tel maître tel chat non ?

Dean observa alors la morsure sur sa main. Elle ne saignait plus. Elle ne laisserait aucun trace.

\- Je n'entendais pas … par débarrasser, je n'entendais pas le tuer. Je pensais plutôt à quelque chose du genre … le donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pour qu'il se fasse agresser à ma place ? Non. Je ne peux décemment pas imposer ça à quelqu'un. Azazel est mon fardeau et je dois l'assumer.

Dean rit alors une seconde et Castiel se demanda aussitôt s'il ne se moquait pas de lui. Il était probablement stupide de continuer à garder un chat qui le détestait et n'hésitait pas à le lui faire savoir. Mais il avait parfois l'impression qu'Azazel était une mission que la vie lui imposait. Une qui l'aiderait à se sentir mieux s'il réussissait à la remplir.

\- Tu verrais le fait de baisser les bras comme un échec alors ? Même si ce chat finira probablement par te tuer un jour ou l'autre … et dans ton sommeil je pense.

Castiel hocha la tête un peu honteux. Dean avait vu juste. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Surtout depuis qu'il avait rencontré le jeune homme. Il ne croyait pas au destin. Mais Dean lui avait dit sur le toit de l'immeuble que leur rencontre était peut être un signe. Castiel avait depuis cherché à en trouver partout.

\- Ce serait un échec … une défaite si je laissais tomber. Je sais que ça doit te paraître stupide et probablement que ça l'est un peu mais … je me dis que si je n'arrive pas à cohabiter avec lui, j'aurais échoué. Et alors ma vie se résumerait à une longue liste de défaites cuisantes.

A sa grande surprise, Dean rit à nouveau. Castiel en fut vexé l'espace d'une seconde mais quand le jeune homme lui saisit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne, il réalisa que son compagnon ne se moquait pas de lui. Non. C'était la situation qu'il trouvait drôle.

\- Un échec ce n'est pas une défaite Cas, assura Dean en reprenant son sérieux.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et haussa les épaules.

\- Il me semble pourtant que ce sont des synonymes … du moins dans mon dictionnaire.

\- Et c'est là ton erreur, enchaîna Dean sans attendre.

Il se tourna ensuite sur le canapé pour faire complètement face à Castiel. Ce dernier pouvait sentir son regard sur lui mais il refusait encore de lever les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie ou même d'avoir la force d'affronter son regard pour le moment.

\- Cas, écoute moi. Je crois sincèrement que tu ne vois pas les choses telles qu'elles sont vraiment.

Dean semblait tellement sûr de lui que Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être sensiblement soulagé. Il releva finalement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Il ne riait plus. Il paraissait sérieux et calme.

\- On commet tous des erreurs et on connaît tous des échecs dans notre vie. C'est inévitable. On ne peut pas toujours gagner et il faut savoir accepter de perdre.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu aimes perdre ! Personne n'aime ça.

Dean hocha la tête et serra un peu plus fortement la main de Castiel. Sa paume était étrangement douce contre le dos de sa main. Ses doigts étaient un peu rugueux. Mais ils étaient également chauds et rassurants. Ce simple contact aidait Castiel à se sentir clairement mieux. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire à son compagnon. Mais il espérait qu'il en avait conscience. Car il ne voulait surtout pas que ce contact cesse.

\- Non, je n'aime pas perdre. Personne n'aime ça. Mais j'ai connu moi même quelques échecs cuisants. Je considère simplement qu'il ne s'agit pas pour autant d'une défaite.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour protester aussitôt mais Dean lui fit signe de se taire en levant son autre main dans sa direction.

\- Une défaite, c'est laisser un échec te décourager pour de bon. C'est arrêter de se battre. C'est laisser tout cela dicter ta vie et ce que tu ressens. La défaite ne se résume pas à un seul échec … mais aux conséquences qu'il aura sur ta vie. Si tu te relèves et que tu te bats à nouveau, alors tu peux t'en sortir et tu peux faire de cet échec une raison de triompher ensuite.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté sans quitter son compagnon des yeux. Il laissa ces mots s'imprégner dans son esprit. Il aimait ce qu'il entendait. Les paroles de Dean étaient pleines d'optimisme. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin dans sa situation. Il ne parvenait pas à voir le bout du tunnel. Sa vie se faisait dans l'obscurité la plus totale et chaque coup reçu lui mettait un genou à terre. Il avait la sensation qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Mais Dean ne voyait pas les choses comme lui. Il estimait qu'une épreuve était une raison d'avancer un peu plus encore. De se battre. De triompher. Il y avait donc un espoir. Castiel avait désespéramment besoin de croire qu'il existait une issue à ce qu'il vivait. En cela, la présence de Dean à ses côtés représentait une chance incroyable.

\- C'est étrange tu sais, finit par lâcher Castiel en détournant les yeux.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir en ce moment la conversation la plus importante de sa vie. Celle qui permettrait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce qu'il avait refuser de voir jusque là. Et pourtant, tout avait commencé par la morsure de son chat. C'était ironique et finalement symbolique de ce qu'était la vie de Castiel depuis le départ de Gabriel sans doute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? Demanda Dean d'une voix douce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Castiel bougea légèrement ses doigts toujours emprisonnés dans ceux de son compagnon. Il ne voulait pas que le contact cesse mais il savait que le faire durer était probablement un peu inadéquat. Dean et lui ne se connaissaient pas depuis suffisamment longtemps pour avoir de tels réflexes. Mais puisque Castiel n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience dans le domaine, il était probable qu'il réagisse de façon excessive.

\- Tout ça … le fait que je reçois une leçon de vie importante de la part d'un homme que je connais à peine … d'un homme que j'ai rencontré dans des circonstances étranges et non conventionnelles et … que tout ceci soit parti de mon refus d'abandonner mon chat. C'est … je pensais que ce genre de conversations n'arrivait que dans un moment crucial et après un événement d'importance. Pas après … pas comme ça.

Dean entrelaça alors ses doigts avec ceux de Castiel. Il ne semblait pas gêné par l'intimité de ce geste. Il paraissait même tout à fait à l'aise dans cette situation.

\- Dans les films, ça se passe peut être comme ça. Mais dans la vraie vie, c'est le plus souvent les choses les moins importantes qui déclenchent des prises de conscience essentielles. C'est comme ça.

Castiel ricana alors une seconde, finalement amusé par toute la situation. Dean n'en sembla pas vexé et se rapprocha doucement de son compagnon. Pendant une seconde, Castiel se demanda ce qu'il avait en tête mais Dean s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui pour pouvoir poser sa main libre sur sa joue. Une nouvelle fois, ce contact semblait trop intime pour eux. Mais Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de chercher à s'en défaire.

\- Tu as raison … on ne se connaît pas vraiment. On ne s'est pas rencontré depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que je t'affirme savoir ce que tu ressens avec précision. Mais je suis passé par là Cas. J'ai connu une situation similaire. Je sais ce qu'on peut penser quand on a la sensation que ce qu'on vit est sans issue … sans espoir. Et je sais qu'il est important, dans ces circonstances, de regarder un peu autour de soit. De trouver des signes … de se montrer optimiste et de se raccrocher à toutes ces petits choses qui peuvent nous paraître insignifiantes mais qui s'avéreront finalement cruciales.

\- Tu es philosophe, commenta Castiel malgré lui.

Il ne se moquait pas de son compagnon. Bien au contraire. Il était totalement impressionné de le voir aussi lucide et aussi clairvoyant. Mais il avait besoin de lâcher un peu de pression. Il avait la sensation d'être à un moment charnière de sa vie et il ne voulait pas l'aborder en paniquant et en pleurant comme un idiot. Il espérait que Dean le comprendrait.

\- Je suis un garçon surprenant, approuva alors le jeune homme.

Il retira ensuite sa main de la joue de Castiel et la laissa retomber sur sa cuisse.

\- Et j'ai beaucoup de qualités insoupçonnées. Tu serais surpris d'en connaître la liste, ajouta finalement Dean en souriant.

Castiel n'en doutait pas. Il allait de surprises en surprises avec son compagnon. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Dean serait ainsi capable de lui ouvrir les yeux après leur rencontre. Il l'avait vu, à tort, comme un garçon un peu superficiel et uniquement en quête d'une aventure. Mais c'était plus profond que ça. Dean était un peu comme son ange gardien. Si Castiel avait été croyant, il aurait probablement pensé que c'était Dieu lui même qui le lui avait envoyé.

\- Donc tu penses que je devrais me débarrasser de mon chat ? Demanda Castiel en souriant légèrement.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Je pense que tu devrais oui … et tu devrais aussi en adopter un autre … peut être un qui ne tentera pas de te tuer dans ton sommeil.

Castiel rit à nouveau. Il aimait la facilité avec laquelle Dean pouvait détendre l'atmosphère. Il lui suffisait d'un sourire et d'une plaisanterie pour que plus rien ne paraisse aussi capital. C'était une autre de ses forces. Castiel était totalement fasciné par son compagnon. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il découvrait quelque chose de neuf le concernant. Il était presque sûr qu'il lui en restait beaucoup à apprendre. Il avait hâte de voir ce que son compagnon avait en réserve pour lui.

\- Je vais même te dire mieux … ce sera ton prochain défi. Et comme tu ne peux pas vraiment refuser, tu seras bien obligé de t'y plier.

\- Merci Dean, souffla alors Castiel.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, sans doute pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose d'important. Mais pour Castiel, cette conversation avait eu un impact essentiel.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça Cas. C'est ce qu'on s'était promis non ? Se pousser à faire des choses qu'on aurait jamais eu le courage de faire avant. Je ne fais que m'en tenir à notre contrat.

Castiel n'insista pas. Il savait que Dean n'aimait pas forcément qu'on lui rappelle qu'il venait de faire quelque chose de bien. Il voulait donner une image de lui même qui était totalement différente de l'homme qu'il était vraiment. Castiel espérait pouvoir le faire changer durant cette année. Mais c'était encore trop tôt pour y parvenir.

\- Ok maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour récupérer Azazel. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais je n'ai pas envie de le confier à un refuge où ils pourraient le tuer si toutefois personne ne veut de lui.

\- Tu pourrais passer une annonce … je suis sûr que ça peut fonctionner. Je te conseille toutefois de ne pas dire qu'il a des tendances meurtrières. Ça risque de bloquer les gens.

Castiel rit à nouveau en hochant doucement la tête. Dean lui relâcha alors la main. Le geste était de trop maintenant que leur conversation était redevenue plus légère. Il aurait été bizarre de continuer à se tenir la main en plaisantant. Ça aurait été trop intime. Castiel pouvait comprendre que Dean y mette un terme. Même si sa main lui sembla aussitôt froide sans celle de son compagnon pour la réchauffer.

\- Il y a une femme dans l'immeuble qui a d'autres chats. Je pourrais lui proposer … je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé mais elle m'a tout l'air du genre à récupérer tous les animaux abandonnés. Et qui sait … peut être qu'il ne tentera pas de la tuer, elle.

Dean se pencha pour prendre une nouvelle part de pizza dans laquelle il mordit avec enthousiasme. Castiel le regarda faire une seconde avant de se servir à son tour. Leur soirée avait pris une tournure un peu étrange mais les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre à présent. Bizarrement, Castiel n'était pas forcément plus à l'aise. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus grand chose d'important à se dire. C'était une situation qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu avant.

\- Alors c'est ça une soirée entre amis ? Demanda t-il finalement pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre lui et son compagnon.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui en souriant.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune expérience dans le domaine ? Je veux dire … tu n'as jamais passer du temps avec quelqu'un juste parce que tu en avais envie ? Parce que c'était sympa ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il en avait un peu honte mais il était important qu'il se montre totalement honnête avec son ami.

\- Généralement, quand je suis avec un autre homme chez moi, ce n'est pas juste pour manger de la pizza et regarder la télévision.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel n'invitait jamais personne chez lui. Il ne voyait pas à qui il aurait pu faire une telle proposition. Les seuls hommes qui pénétraient dans son appartement étaient ceux avec qui il voulait coucher. Et ils ne restaient jamais très longtemps une fois que c'était terminé. Castiel avait conscience de l'image que cela donnait de lui. Mais il ne le faisait pas très souvent. Juste quand le besoin était devenu trop important pour l'ignorer. Le reste du temps, il était seul. C'était donc une grande première pour lui.

\- J'ai tellement de choses à t'apprendre Cas … tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que tu as manqué en vivant comme un ermite durant toutes ces années.

Castiel ne demandait qu'à apprendre. Il était avide de tout ce que Dean pourrait lui montrer. Il savait qu'il devait changer du tout au tout s'il voulait avoir une chance de reprendre goût à la vie. Et il savait également que son compagnon était la seule personne à pouvoir le guider.

\- Franchement Dean … j'espère que tu ne vas pas mal le prendre mais … je continue à avoir du mal à croire que quelqu'un comme toi puisse songer au suicide.

\- Et c'est quoi quelqu'un comme moi Cas ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la meilleur manière de répondre à la question de son compagnon. Il était vrai qu'il était étonné de voir que Dean puisse réellement envisager de mettre fin à ses jours quand il était évident qu'il aimait la vie. Qu'il en tirait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Qu'il avait compris des choses que Castiel découvrait seulement maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme puisse penser qu'il s'agissait là d'une critique. Qu'il tentait de minimiser sa douleur ou qu'il doutait de sa sincérité. Mais il ne comprenait pas et il avait besoin que son compagnon lui explique.

\- Quelqu'un qui semble plein de vie … optimiste et heureux. Quelqu'un qui a des amis et une famille et … je ne mets pas en doute tout ce que tu m'as dit jusque là. Je suis juste surpris.

Dean termina sa part de pizza avant de se frotter les mains une seconde. Castiel choisit de ne rien dire et de laisser à son compagnon le temps de lui répondre comme il le souhaitait.

\- J'ai ouvert les yeux sur bien des choses ces dernières années Cas. J'ai pris conscience de toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises jusque là mais … ça ne veut pas dire que tout est réglé et que je vais bien. Soyons réalistes Cas. Si tout allait bien pour moi, je ne continuerais pas à consommer de la drogue et … je ne fuirais pas non plus mon frère par peur qu'il finisse par comprendre que je lui mens depuis des années. Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas ma vie en elle même qui pose problème. Elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle me va. C'est en moi … c'est comme s'il y avait un vide en moi … quelque chose de sombre et de douloureux qui menace de m'avaler entièrement. Je m'accroche mais je pourrais finir par lâcher prise. Sans doute qu'un psychologue pourrait trouver une explication à tout ça mais je continue de penser que je peux m'en sortir seul.

Castiel n'était pas totalement sûr de comprendre ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire mais il acceptait totalement l'explication de son compagnon. Il refusait de juger son mal être ou d'établir une comparaison avec ce qu'il vivait lui même de son côté. Ce qu'il pouvait faire en revanche, c'était tenter de rassurer Dean sur le fait qu'il était là pour lui. Et qu'il ferait en sorte de l'aider à combler ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis tant d'années.

\- Tu n'es plus seul Dean. Et je vais t'aider à trouver des solutions. Je ne suis peut être pas la personne la plus adéquate pour réussir mais je suis tout ce que tu as. Et je ferais de mon mieux, je peux te le garantir.

Dean tapota alors la cuisse de Castiel en souriant. Il semblait accepter l'aide de son ami. Il était probablement conscient qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait tenté sa chance seul mais rien ne s'était réellement arrangé. Il était temps pour lui d'accepter la main qu'on lui tendait.

\- Je sais Cas. Je te l'ai dit … je pense vraiment que notre rencontre est un signe. Celui qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre un nouveau départ. Et je suis prêt à me jeter à corps perdu dans cette histoire. Je suis convaincu qu'on s'en sortira ensemble.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se reconcentrer sur sa pizza. Il aurait pu en dire plus mais il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Son message était passé. Dean acceptait son aide. Il était temps pour eux d'avancer à nouveau. Rester à discuter leur ferait perdre du temps inutilement. Ils devaient agir.

\- Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais assez regarder Oprah et ne plus penser à rien d'autre, commenta Dean en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Castiel acquiesça une énième fois avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de télévision. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de la façon dont il devait se comporter avec son ami. Mais il aimait assez l'idée de passer quelques heures en sa compagnie à regarder la télévision et à parler de tout et de rien. Il n'avait plus envie d'être seul. Il avait conscience que ces changements qui s'opéraient étaient dangereux. S'il venait à perdre Dean en cours de route, il doutait de pouvoir s'en remettre. Mais il supposait que c'était ainsi pour toutes les personnes qui construisaient leurs vies autour d'un autre. D'un ami ou d'un petit ami. C'était un risque que des centaines de gens prenaient tous les jours. Et la plupart d'entre eux étaient heureux. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui ne réussirait pas à l'être à son tour. Il avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et il avait fini par baisser les bras. Il lui avait fallu être poussé à bout pour recevoir enfin un signe que sa vie pouvait être différente. Rien ne pouvait lui garantir que Dean réussirait à le changer. Ou que cette année soit réellement un nouveau départ. Il n'avait aucune certitude. Mais il avait envie d'y croire. Envie de se montrer optimiste et d'adopter la philosophie de vie que Dean lui avait exposé quelques minutes plus tôt. Si cela fonctionnait alors il aurait gagné. Il menait le combat le plus important de sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune homme. Et celui là, il comptait bien le remporter.


	12. Amitié

**Bonjour,**

 **12ème chapitre et on en apprend un peu plus sur Jesse (rien de neuf pour ceux qui connaissent la série Breaking Bad).**

 **Je tenais ici à vous remercier pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent mais parce que le site déconne (ou juste mon compte), je n'ai pas pu vous répondre. Mais je vous remercie de m'avoir écrit comme je vous remercie de me lire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Blowin' in the wind de Bob Dylan**

 **Chapitre 12 : Amitié**

 _« Une amitié qui ne peut pas résister aux actes condamnables de l'ami n'est pas une amitié »_

 _Émile Alain_

Dean avait appris beaucoup sur les gens en général et sur lui même depuis qu'il participait aux réunions des alcooliques anonymes. Il avait appris qu'il existait des centaines de façons différentes de souffrir et des centaines de raisons différentes d'avoir recours à l'alcool. Il avait fini par identifier celle qui l'avait conduit à ce vice. La volonté de combler ce vide qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis tellement d'années. Il avait compris pourquoi il s'était tourné vers le whisky mais aussi et surtout pourquoi c'était stupide et inutile.

L'alcool n'était pas la solution au problème. C'était un problème à part entière. Comme chaque addiction. Il conduisait à souffrir plus encore. Et si l'espace de quelques heures on oubliait ses problèmes grâce à elle, ils revenaient toujours vous hanter. Et ils revenaient plus forts encore.

Dean ne l'avait pas compris seul. Au début de ses réunions, il avait même pensé que la démarche était inutile. Qu'il n'était pas alcoolique comme tous ces malheureux qu'il croisait aux réunions. Qu'il valait mieux qu'eux puisqu'il pouvait se contrôler. Il se sentait capable de s'arrêter quand il le souhaitait.

Il était venu ici par hasard la première fois. Il était arrivé totalement ivre et avait fait une très mauvaise impression à tous les participants. Mais parce qu'ils avaient tous vécu quelque chose de similaire, on l'avait encouragé à revenir. On l'avait excusé. Il n'y avait personne de plus tolérant que ces gens là.

Dean avait alors rencontré Jesse. Et il avait bêtement cru qu'il parviendrait à la séduire. Il avait donc choisi de revenir pour se rapprocher de lui. Il avait cherché à le convaincre de coucher avec lui. Les réunions s'étaient suivies et Dean abordait la plupart après avoir vidé une bouteille de whisky. Jesse était sa seule raison de s'y rendre.

Mais le jeune homme l'avait finalement pris à part pour lui parler franchement. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à se présenter ivre à ces réunions. Que s'il ne voulait pas s'en sortir, il était préférable qu'il reste chez lui. Son comportement était une insulte et un manque de respect flagrant envers tous ceux qui tentaient de s'en sortir. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'eux. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait pas leur courage. Pas leur force. Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise qu'à ce moment précis. Il avait écouté Jesse sans tenter de se justifier. Sans doute parce qu'il savait alors que le jeune homme avait raison.

Il avait fini ensuite par dire à Jesse qu'il lui plaisait. Que c'était pour ça qu'il continuait de venir. Parce qu'il pensait sincèrement pouvoir s'en sortir seul mais que l'idée de coucher avec Jesse le motivait à venir. Le jeune homme ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Il ne lui avait pas fait plus de reproches. Il lui avait, à la place, dit qu'il n'était pas gay. Qu'il était flatté mais qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. En revanche, il était d'accord pour devenir son ami et son sponsor.

Dean avait refusé au début. Puis un matin où il s'était réveillé dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et dans le lit d'un homme à qui il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir parlé, il avait appelé Jesse et accepté sa proposition.

Son accident de voiture quelques jours plus tard l'avait motivé plus encore.

Il continuait d'être surpris que Jesse soit toujours là pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment épargné. Il ne s'était pas toujours montré juste envers lui. Mais un soir où le manque lui semblait insurmontable, il avait fini par poser la question à Jesse. Par lui demander ce qu'il pouvait voir en lui qui le convainquait de rester. La réponse de Jesse l'avait totalement sidéré. Elle avait été simple.

« Ce que je vois en toi, c'est moi. Moi il y a quelques années. Et je sais très bien où cette route va t'emmener. J'ai été à ta place. Je ne te laisserais pas vivre ce que j'ai vécu ».

Dean avait alors compris que son ami avait probablement traversé l'enfer. Il avait les cicatrices qui prouvaient les épreuves surmontées. Elles étaient physiques et émotionnelles. Dean avait alors réalisé que Jesse était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. De vaincre au moins une de ses addictions.

Leur amitié s'en était retrouvée renforcée. Jesse ne se laissait pas convaincre de partir. Il avait longuement expliqué à Dean qu'être ami avec quelqu'un, ce n'était pas uniquement partager les bons moments. Qu'on se devait également d'être là pour les mauvais. Que c'était à ça qu'on reconnaissait une véritable amitié.

Ils étaient inséparables depuis. Dean disait tout à Jesse. Il savait que son ami était la seule personne qui ne le jugerait jamais. Qui se montrerait toujours franc avec lui. Il en avait besoin.

Dean se rendait toujours aux réunions. Il n'avait plus bu une goutte d'alcool depuis un long moment. Mais il avait toujours besoin d'entendre ses camarades parler de leur addiction pour se souvenir que la sienne était sous-jacente. Et il espérait pouvoir un jour se passer également de la drogue. Même si ce n'était clairement pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment.

C'était son rituel du jeudi soir. Il n'en avait manqué que peu depuis qu'il avait arrêté de boire. S'il choisissait de ne pas venir un soir, Jesse s'empressait de le lui reprocher. Et Dean détestait l'idée de le décevoir. Il savait tout ce qu'il lui devait. Et il soupçonnait son ami d'avoir également besoin de sa présence. Même s'il ne le lui avait jamais dit clairement.

Ils étaient donc assis côte à côté dans la salle où les réunions avaient lieu à écouter une jeune femme parler de son ex petit ami qui l'avait poussé à boire. De celui qui la frappait régulièrement même si elle faisait toujours en sorte de le satisfaire.

Dean l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois et il avait de la peine pour elle. Il était évident qu'elle souffrait toujours. Et il se sentait impuissant. Il ne cherchait pas forcément à voler au secours des autres. Il estimait qu'on devait parfois trouver ses propres solutions à nos problèmes. Mais cette jeune femme le touchait. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Même s'il ne savait pas quoi.

Jesse semblait également totalement fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Dean le soupçonnait d'avoir des sentiments pour la jeune femme. Il savait également que son ami ne tenterait rien. Il avait visiblement perdu quelqu'un de cher par le passé. Il n'était pas prêt à s'attacher à nouveau.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Jesse partit saluer quelques personnes alors que Dean le regardait depuis un coin de la pièce. Il était assidu mais il continuait de garder ses distances vis à vis des autres participants. Il ne savait jamais trop quoi leur dire. De surcroît, il se sentait souvent comme un imposteur. Ces gens luttaient sincèrement contre leur addiction quand lui continuait de consommer de la drogue régulièrement. Il n'était sans doute pas la personne la plus à même de leur donner des conseils.

Dean utilisa ce moment de solitude pour penser à Castiel. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis leur soirée chez le jeune homme. Il avait toutefois eu de ses nouvelles. Son compagnon avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour récupérer son chat. Il envisageait également d'en adopter un autre pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas responsable de la folie d'Azazel. Dean était content de voir qu'il suivait ses conseils.  
Ses soirées avec Castiel était comme une bouffée d'oxygène dont il avait cruellement besoin pour avancer. Il savait bien que leur relation n'était pas ordinaire et que personne ne pouvait réellement les comprendre. Mais il était également convaincu qu'elle finirait par les aider tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de laisser tomber Castiel. Peu importait ce que les autres en pensaient.

\- Ok, à quoi tu penses ?

Dean n'avait pas vu Jesse approcher mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, il lui adressa un large sourire.

\- A rien en particulier, mentit il malgré lui.

Castiel était un sujet sensible avec Jesse. Dean savait bien que son ami n'approuvait pas le contrat qu'il avait passé avec lui. Il était persuadé que fréquenter un homme suicidaire n'aiderait pas le jeune homme à aller mieux. Il avait peur pour lui. Et si c'était touchant, ça n'en était pas moins stupide. Ils n'en parlaient donc pas.

\- Café ? Demanda Jesse en indiquant la sortie.

Dean hocha la tête. Ils ne se séparaient jamais tout de suite après la réunion. Ils passaient encore un moment ensemble à parler de tout et de rien. A plaisanter. Leur amitié existait en dehors des réunions où ils allaient ensemble. En dehors du fait que Jesse était le sponsor de Dean.

Dean suivit son ami à l'extérieur du bâtiment puis jusqu'à un café non loin où ils avaient leurs habitudes. La serveuse les salua en adressant un large sourire à Jesse. Elle était intéressée. Mais le jeune homme ne faisait rien pour l'encourager. Il avait peut être surmonter son addiction mais il n'avait pas guéri des blessures infligées par le passé. Il finirait probablement un jour par s'ouvrir à nouveau à une femme. C'était simplement encore trop tôt.

\- Je suis surpris que tu sois venu ce soir. Je pensais que tu serais avec ton nouvel ami. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui en ce moment.

Ce n'était pas réellement un reproche. Jesse ne lui en faisait jamais ouvertement. Mais il était suffisamment habile pour faire comprendre à Dean qu'il se trompait. Qu'il s'engageait sur une voie dangereuse. Et qu'il était temps pour lui de faire demi tour. Il voulait toujours que le jeune homme comprenne tout ceci par lui même. Afin qu'il ait la sensation d'avoir trouvé seul la solution à ses problèmes. Dean lisait clair dans son jeu mais il ne le lui reprochait pas non plus.

\- Tu es mon ami aussi et tu l'étais avant lui. Tu as la priorité, plaisanta t-il finalement.

Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Jesse. Il ne voulait pas non plus discuter de Castiel avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Il était inutile d'en débattre durant des heures. Ils ne changeraient pas d'avis.

\- Tu m'en vois flatté, répliqua Jesse.

La serveuse les interrompit alors pour leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient. Puisqu'ils ne buvaient pas d'alcool tous les deux, ils n'allaient jamais dans un bar ensemble. Toujours dans des cafés. Là où la tentation n'existait pas. Et comme à chaque fois, leur commande était la même. Café noir pour Dean et avec un peu de lait pour Jesse. Jamais de sucre.

\- Tu sais … si tu le souhaitais, je suis presque sûr que tu pourrais obtenir un rendez vous avec elle. Elle te dévore des yeux à chaque fois qu'on vient, expliqua Dean quand la serveuse s'éloigna d'eux.

Il n'aimait pas non plus aborder ce sujet car il savait que Jesse était mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Mais puisque son ami avait en premier évoqué un sujet sensible, il estimait avoir le droit de lui rendre la pareille.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas intéressé, rappela Jesse en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Dean observa une seconde le tatouage qu'il avait sur le poignet et qui se prolongeait un peu sur sa main. Il datait de ce que Jesse appelait sa vie « d'avant ». Avant quoi ? Dean ne le savait pas avec précision. Il n'avait jamais vraiment posé la question.

\- Parce qu'elle n'est pas ton genre ? Ou parce que tu es secrètement gay et fou amoureux de moi ?

Jesse secoua la tête. C'était une plaisanterie récurrente entre eux. Dean avait été stupide quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait vraiment tout tenté pour le séduire. Et il s'était ridiculisé en le faisant. Jesse aimait le lui rappeler. Et cela avait fini par devenir leur truc. Heureusement pour Dean, Jesse n'était absolument pas homophobe.

\- Elle est très jolie et franchement, avant, je lui aurais probablement demandé son numéro. Mais plus maintenant.

\- Donc tu as choisi de faire vœu d'abstinence ?

Jesse était un garçon très séduisant. Malgré la cicatrice sur son visage, il attirait les regards. Il le savait. C'était en partie du à ses yeux bleus. A son visage angélique. A son sourire. Dean ne doutait pas qu'il avait des opportunités. Mais il continuait de s'interdire toute relation amoureuse. Presque comme s'il cherchait à se punir pour ce qui était lui était arrivé par le passé et dont il continuait de refuser de parler.

\- Non je n'ai pas fait vœu d'abstinence. Mais j'ai aimé par le passé et je n'en ai plus envie. J'ai suffisamment donné sur ce terrain là. Je crois que je préfère encore être seul.

\- C'est un peu lâche comme attitude non ? Je veux dire … oui tu as souffert mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'interdire d'être heureux. Je crois même t'avoir entendu me le dire plusieurs fois.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il insistait autant. Il ne le faisait jamais d'ordinaire. Ou peut être le faisait il pour que Jesse ne puisse pas évoquer Castiel à nouveau. Dean n'en était pas sûr.

\- Dean, quand on a eu la chance de rencontrer la personne avec qui on envisage de faire notre vie deux fois mais qu'on la perd à chaque fois, on finit par comprendre qu'on est sans doute pas fait pour la vie à deux. Pour l'amour avec un grand A. Je suis déjà heureux de l'avoir connu.

Il y avait une tristesse évidente dans le ton de Jesse. Dean avait envie d'en savoir plus. Ils parlaient beaucoup ensemble. Ils évoquaient tous les sujets. Mais Jesse se renfermait à chaque fois qu'ils abordaient les détails de son passé. Il acceptait de donner les grandes lignes. Mais jamais des informations précises.

\- Tu sais, je trouve ça un peu stupide. Mais peut être que je pourrais comprendre si tu acceptais de m'en dire plus. Je ne te demande pas de me raconter tout ce que tu as vécu avant mais juste … juste … que tu te montres un peu honnête avec moi. Tu sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur mon histoire. Je ne sais presque rien de la tienne.

La serveuse les interrompit à nouveau pour leur apporter leurs cafés. Une nouvelle fois, elle n'eut d'yeux que pour Jesse. Mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire et de régler leurs consommations. La déception était évidente sur le visage de la jeune femme quand elle s'éloigna.

\- Jane a été la première. Elle était … elle était géniale. Drôle et intelligente. Incroyablement douée. Mais elle était une ancienne accroc à l'héroïne et elle … elle ne voulait pas sortir avec moi au début parce que je me droguais. J'ai fini par la convaincre et elle a replongé à cause de moi. Elle est morte, étouffée par son propre vomi alors que je dormais à côté d'elle. Je l'ai retrouvé morte le lendemain.

Dean hocha la tête, le cœur serré pour son ami. Il pouvait voir combien il était difficile pour lui d'en parler. Mais il était convaincu qu'il était nécessaire de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas garder pour lui toute la souffrance qu'il continuait de ressentir. Et il était évident qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui en parler.

\- Avec Andrea, c'était différent. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'étais sobre. Elle avait un fils et on formait … on formait une petite famille ensemble. Mais les hommes avec qui je travaillais à l'époque l'ont tuée pour me forcer à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils l'ont tuée sous mes yeux. J'avais pourtant rompu avec elle pour la protéger. Ça n'a pas suffit. Son fils est aujourd'hui orphelin à cause de moi. Alors oui Dean, je préfère être seul maintenant. Je crois que j'ai bien retenu la leçon.

\- Quelle leçon Jesse ? Demanda aussitôt son ami. Que ces hommes étaient des monstres et qu'ils ont utilisé la femme que tu aimais contre toi ? Que tu as aussi été une victime dans cette histoire ?

Jesse secoua à nouveau la tête. Il était en colère à présent. Dean n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de lâcher le morceau. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme qui avait toujours de bons conseils à dispenser semblait également totalement incapable de les appliquer à lui même. Il ne savait pas grand chose du passé de son ami. Mais il avait tout de même compris que les seuls responsables de son malheur étaient ceux qui avaient abusé de lui.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions Dean ? Je croyais que tu avais compris que je ne voulais pas en parler. C'est du passé. Mon ancienne vie et je … je ne veux pas en discuter avec toi.

Dean but une gorgée de café pour ne pas dire quelque chose de stupide. Il en voulait un peu à Jesse de se renfermer ainsi quand il lui demandait en retour d'être toujours honnête avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression que ceci marchait dans les deux sens. Et cela le frustrait.

\- Je te pose ces questions parce que tu es mon ami et que je veux t'aider. Parce que tu m'as toujours dit qu'on ne devait rien garder pour soit … qu'il fallait toujours se confier si on voulait avancer.

\- Oui mais uniquement quand cela concerne ce qu'on ressent. Pas quand ces informations pourraient te coûter la vie.

Il était évident que Jesse avait trempé dans des histoires sérieuses. Qu'il avait probablement fait des choses illégales avant de rejoindre New York. Dean savait que ça avait un rapport avec la drogue. Et la cicatrice que son ami avait sur le visage était probablement le résultat de tortures qu'il avait subies. Il était même sans doute en fuite depuis. Dean aurait pu fuir devant un danger évident. Mais il aimait Jesse et il voulait l'aider. Il n'avait pas peur de ces hommes qui lui avaient fait du mal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire de si terrible hein ? Tu as dealé de la drogue ? Tu es recherché ? Quoi ? Tu es un criminel ?

Jesse serra sa tasse dans ses mains et pendant une seconde, Dean crut qu'il allait la lui jeter au visage avant de quitter le café. Peut être que l'ancien Jesse l'aurait fait. Mais il était plus maître de ses émotions à présent. Et après quelques secondes où il tenta de reprendre son calme, il finit par soupirer et par reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai tué deux hommes. J'ai causé la mort d'autres sans doute … certainement même. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien. Crois moi, à l'époque, tu aurais probablement eu peur de moi.

\- Mais c'était avant ? Je veux dire … tu as changé, rappela Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que son ami avait pu être impliqué dans des affaires de meurtre. C'était donc pire encore que ce qu'il avait pensé jusque là. Il ne fuirait toutefois pas. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner.

\- Pendant six mois, j'ai été retenu par des hommes plus dangereux que moi. Des hommes qui voulaient utiliser mes connaissances pour se faire un maximum d'argent. J'ai été privé de nourriture, d'eau et frappé. J'ai été torturé et … je ne dois mon salut qu'à l'homme par qui tout avait commencé. Un homme qui m'avait lui même utilisé durant de longues années. Il a donné sa vie pour que je m'en sorte. J'ai pris la fuite et emménagé à New York. Voilà, tu en sais plus à présent. J'espère que tu es satisfait. Parce que je refuse de continuer à en parler plus longtemps.

Dean savait qu'il ne devait pas insister cette fois. Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il pouvait de son ami. Et s'il continuait à l'interroger, il finirait par le pousser à partir. Il perdrait son meilleur ami et il le refusait. Il était donc temps pour lui de changer de sujet. Ce qu'il avait appris n'avait pas changé l'opinion qu'il avait de Jesse. Il continuait de penser qu'il avait été une victime dans cette histoire. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Au fait, tu es libre ce week-end ? Je pensais faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Et si tu n'as rien de prévu, ce serait sympa qu'on le fasse ensemble. Histoire de ne pas se voir uniquement aux réunions, suggéra t-il finalement.

A vrai dire, il avait déjà en tête une nouvelle rencontre avec Castiel pour ce week-end. Et il devait travailler samedi matin. Mais il avait également envie de consacrer un peu de temps à Jesse. Il l'avait négligé ces derniers jours. Il ne voulait pas que leur relation s'en trouve atteinte.

\- Tu ne dois pas voir ton autre ami ce week-end ? Demanda aussitôt Jesse en détournant les yeux.

Il semblait vouloir ramener la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée quand Dean avait choisi d'évoquer la vie amoureuse de son ami. Il ne pourrait pas lui échapper une seconde fois. Cela lui semblait un peu injuste que Jesse se sente en droit d'insister quand lui restait plutôt fermé sur sa propre vie. Mais il lui avait donné quelques nouvelles informations et il était temps pour lui d'en faire de même.

\- Je le verrais sans doute. Mais pas tout le week-end. J'ai suffisamment de temps pour vous deux.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Jesse n'était pas un peu jaloux de sa nouvelle amitié avec Castiel. Il était inquiet pour lui mais il y avait plus. Sa réticence à le voir passer du temps avec Castiel semblait venir également de sa peur de le perdre au profit de son compagnon. Ce qui était stupide. Mais Jesse avait visiblement eu des problèmes de ce côté là par le passé.

\- Tu sais que je n'approuve pas cette histoire. Je peux faire comme si ça ne me dérange pas de te voir traîner avec un type qui semble déterminé à se suicider ou je peux être honnête et te dire à nouveau que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il pourrait me convaincre d'en finir moi aussi. Bon sang combien de fois dois je te dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de me suicider dans un avenir proche ?

Jesse ne faisait pas souvent allusion à l'overdose qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie. Une overdose que Dean pensait uniquement du à son manque de vigilance quant aux doses ingérées. Mais que Jesse croyait révélatrice de son envie d'en finir. Ils ne seraient jamais d'accord sur ce point non plus.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que tu ajoutes « dans un avenir proche ». Ce n'est pas quelque chose que quelqu'un d'heureux et de stable dit quand on lui pose une telle question.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son ami. Il estimait parfois que sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt. Il continuait de penser qu'il n'avait plus rien à apporter à qui que ce soit. Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui. Et Benny pourrait trouver facilement quelqu'un pour prendre sa place au salon. Jesse lui même saurait sans doute se faire un nouvel ami. Dean n'avait aucune utilité. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention d'en finir. Il y pensait mais ne comptait pas passer à l'acte. Il avait de toute façon assuré à Castiel qu'il ne ferait rien durant l'année de leur contrat.

\- Il ne va pas me convaincre de me suicider. D'abord parce que ce n'est pas son intention et ensuite parce que je ne veux pas mourir.

\- Pas dans avenir proche, répéta Jesse en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qui veut dire que tu pourrais le faire. Et traîner avec quelqu'un de visiblement dépressif ne va pas t'aider à ne plus l'être toi même.

\- Je ne suis pas dépressif ! Protesta Dean.

C'était un mensonge. Ou du moins beaucoup le pensait. Et sans doute Dean était celui qui niait l'évidence en continuant à penser qu'il ne souffrait pas de dépression. Mais il préférait de loin répéter encore et encore qu'il allait bien. Que rien ne clochait. Que ce qu'il ressentait finirait par passer. Ou que c'était normal de ne pas être toujours totalement heureux. Après tout, personne ne pouvait prétendre que sa vie était parfaite. En cela, Dean était très certainement dans la norme.

\- D'accord, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour toi. C'est pour ça que tu consommes de la drogue, traîne sur les toits en plein milieu de la nuit et devient avec ami avec des personnes suicidaires qui ne feront que te tirer vers le bas.

Dean était en colère. Jesse ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir senti. Mais il continuait d'insister. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il finirait par lui faire entendre raison. Cette fois, pourtant, Dean n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser convaincre. Il savait qu'il avait raison.

\- Castiel est quelqu'un de bien. Il a des problèmes c'est tout. Et je pense pouvoir l'aider. Peut être que cela me sera aussi bénéfique en fin de compte. Je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète dans cette histoire. Sauf bien sûr si tu es uniquement jaloux et que tu refuses de l'admettre.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Dean. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Et en temps normal, je serais content de te voir tisser des liens avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais certainement pas avec ce type.

\- Tu ne le connais pas !

Dean était réellement surpris de voir que Jesse portait un jugement aussi catégorique sur Castiel sans le connaître. Il n'était pas du genre à se comporter ainsi avec les gens. Bien au contraire. Si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait jamais choisi de devenir ami avec Dean. Il aurait pris la fuite immédiatement.

\- Non, je ne le connais pas. Et je ne suis pas en train de te dire qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on l'aide. Ou qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Mais je pense sincèrement que fréquenter quelqu'un de … disons instable ne fera que t'entraîner un peu plus encore vers ta propre chute. Et je parle au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

Si c'était une tentative pour arracher un sourire à Dean, c'était manqué. Le jeune homme n'avait pas le cœur à rire ou à plaisanter. Il se sentait personnellement attaqué. Et par son meilleur ami. Il pouvait accepter que Jesse ait des doutes sur Castiel même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne pouvait en revanche pas accepter que son ami n'ait pas en confiance en lui. Il avait commis des erreurs par le passé mais il lui avait prouvé depuis qu'il faisait son maximum pour s'en sortir. Même s'il n'avait pas encore vraiment réussi.

\- Ok alors quoi ? Si tu avais été à ma place, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? Tu l'aurais regardé sauter ? Tu serais parti sans tenter de lui parler ?

\- Non, j'aurais fait le nécessaire. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser mourir quelqu'un … du moins plus maintenant. Mais j'aurais appelé la police ou les secours. Je n'aurais pas passé un marché avec lui ! Dean, tu as déjà suffisamment à faire avec tes propres problèmes pour ne pas avoir à t'occuper de ceux des autres.

Dean ne comprenait définitivement pas la violence de la réaction de son ami. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir agi bêtement. Ce n'était pas conventionnel mais ce n'était pas une décision stupide. Bien au contraire. Il savait que cela finirait par lui apporter quelque chose à lui aussi. Un nouvel ami. Une raison de vivre. La satisfaction d'avoir aidé quelqu'un. Jesse aurait du pouvoir voir cela sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire. Après tout, il avait choisi de continuer à assister aux réunions même s'il n'en avait plus lui même besoin. Uniquement pour venir en aide aux autres. C'était également un risque qu'il prenait. A trop fréquenter des anciens accrocs, il pouvait parfaitement finir par replonger lui même. En voyant Dean aussi souvent malgré sa dépendance à la drogue, il courrait ce risque également. Sa réaction n'avait aucun sens.

\- Si tu avais appliqué cette même politique en me rencontrant, tu n'aurais pas choisi de devenir mon ami. Tu ne le serais plus. Je veux dire. Un suicidaire qui en fréquente un autre c'est dangereux selon toi. Alors que dire d'un ancien drogué qui est ami avec un junkie ?

Jesse détourna les yeux mais ne répondit rien. Il était évident que c'était en Dean que le jeune homme n'avait pas confiance. Il ne voulait pas le voir fréquenter Castiel parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne soit pas suffisamment fort pour le supporter. Ce n'était pas son compagnon en lui même le problème. Et c'était horrible pour Dean. Parce qu'il se sentait trahi. Il se sentait infantilisé par la personne qu'il avait toujours cru incapable de le juger.

\- Tu sais quoi … ne réponds pas à cette question. Je crois que je sais ce que tu vas dire et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus très envie de t'écouter ou de te parler et … je vais y aller. Merci pour le café.

Dean ne laissa pas le temps à Jesse de protester. Il se leva de sa chaise, abandonnant au passage son café à moitié bu et prit aussitôt la direction de la sortie. Il entendit Jesse l'appeler dans son dos mais il l'ignora. Il était trop en colère pour se montrer raisonnable.

Il franchit la porte rapidement puis fit quelques pas dans la rue. Il sortit ensuite son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une avec quelques difficultés.

Il expira la fumée lentement par le nez. Il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un approcher dans son dos mais il refusait de lui faire face. C'était très certainement Jesse.

\- Tu as fini ton cirque ? On peut discuter calmement maintenant ?

Dean ricana une seconde. Il savait bien qu'il avait parfois tendance à réagir avec excès. Sam le lui avait souvent répété. Mais il estimait être dans son bon droit cette fois.

\- Pour me faire d'autres reproches ? Non merci, ça ira.

Dean entendit Jesse soupirer longuement derrière lui. Il était en colère contre lui et il était également vexé par son comportement. Mais il savait qu'il finirait par lui pardonner. Parce que Jesse était son meilleur ami, son sponsor et la personne qui l'avait aidé à arrêter l'alcool. Il avait été là à chaque fois que Dean en avait eu besoin. Il l'avait vu au plus bas. Il l'avait réconforté. Tenu dans ses bras les rares fois où il avait pleuré devant lui. Jesse était sa planche de salut. Dean n'envisageait pas sa vie sans lui.

\- Dean, je ne vais pas … bon d'accord, j'ai eu trop de … je me suis sans doute mal exprimé. Mais je suis inquiet pour toi et tu sais que j'ai tendance à dire des bêtises quand je me fais du soucis.

Dean tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant de regarder la fumée disparaître devant lui. Les rues étaient animées même s'il ne s'agissait pas du quartier le plus vivant de New York. C'était un des avantages des grandes villes. Il y avait toujours du monde. On trouvait quelque chose à faire pour se changer les idées. Cela n'empêchait pas de se sentir seul. Castiel en était la preuve vivante.

\- J'aimerais juste que tu me fasses un peu confiance, déclara t-il finalement.

Il se tourna ensuite pour regarder Jesse. Son ami semblait réellement embêté par ce qui venait de se passer. Dean ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui plus longtemps. Mais il était toujours blessé et il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier facilement.

\- Je te fais confiance, assura Jesse d'une toute petite voix.

\- Jesse, non … si tu me faisais confiance, tu ne me conseillerais pas de prendre mes distances avec Castiel. Tu m'encouragerais à l'aider comme tu m'as aidé toi.

Dean tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant de chasser la cendre à ses pieds. Jesse lui prit alors la cigarette des doigts et la regarda.

\- Je sais que tu … je pense que tu es capable de l'aider. J'ai juste peur que tu … que cette histoire ne te retombe finalement dessus. Comment réagiras tu si toutefois tu échoues ? S'il se tue, est ce que tu seras capable de t'en remettre ? Je ne veux pas te voir replonger. Pas après … pas après la dernière fois.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu mourir Jesse. C'était une erreur … ce n'était pas intentionnel, répéta Dean pour la centième fois.

Jesse termina la cigarette de Dean avant de l'écraser sur le trottoir. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et reporta son attention sur son ami.

\- Intentionnel ou non, peu importe en fin de compte. Tu as failli mourir et … tu n'imagines pas l'horreur que j'ai vécu en attendant les secours … en te tenant par la main sans que tu réagisses. Dean, tu es mon ami et je t'aime. Je ne veux plus jamais rien vivre de ce genre. Et rappelle toi, je suis passé par là avant toi. Je sais qu'on a rarement recours à la drogue quand tout va bien dans notre vie.

\- Jesse, écoute … je ne suis pas en train d'insinuer que tout va parfaitement bien pour moi. Tu sais que j'ai des problèmes. Et oui … parfois, il m'arrive de me dire que les choses seraient sans doute plus faciles pour tout le monde si je n'étais plus là. Mais je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais … jamais réellement pensé à passer à l'acte.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour laisser à Jesse le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Voir Castiel sur ce toit … l'entendre dire qu'il voulait mourir … ça a fait écho à ce qu'il m'arrive de ressentir et j'ai voulu y voir un signe … peut être que c'est tiré par les cheveux et peut être que c'est un peu idiot mais peu importe. Je veux l'aider parce que je continue de croire que ça me sera aussi bénéfique. Si j'échoue alors c'est … c'est que je ne pouvais rien pour lui. Mais si je réussis … Jesse, si je réussis, j'aurais accompli quelque chose d'important. J'ai besoin de ça pour trouver un sens à ma vie. Tu dois le comprendre.

Jesse soupira longuement avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Il n'était probablement pas totalement convaincu mais il n'allait pas protester. Parce qu'il avait compris combien tout ceci était important pour son ami. Il voulait l'aider. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il considérait comme raisonnable. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean tenait autant à lui.

\- Il a intérêt à avoir conscience de la chance qu'il a eu de tomber sur toi ce soir là, finit par marmonner Jesse en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

Dean sourit faiblement, conscient d'avoir remporté une petite victoire. Il attira alors Jesse à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il espérait que ce geste prouverait à son ami qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait au quotidien pour lui. Qu'il l'aimait comme un frère et qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien venir gâcher leur amitié.

\- Et au fait, je t'aime aussi, souffla Dean quand Jesse eut refermé ses bras dans son dos.

Il était plus petit que lui et Dean pouvait facilement poser son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Il avait conscience que la rue n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une telle démonstration d'affection. Mais il se fichait totalement de ce que les gens pourraient en penser. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

\- Ne va pas te faire d'idées hein !? Je ne sous entendais pas ce que tu aurais aimé que je sous entende en te disant que je t'aime, protesta Jesse contre son torse.

Si le jeune homme était capable de plaisanter à nouveau, c'était qu'il avait définitivement aucune rancœur contre Dean. Leur dispute ne laisserait aucune trace. Elle n'aurait aucun impact sur la force de leur amitié.

\- Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, commenta Dean après quelques secondes.

Leur étreinte dura encore de longues secondes avant que Jesse ne prenne finalement l'initiative de reculer. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres et si ses yeux étaient un peu brillants, Dean choisit de l'ignorer. Il savait combien son ami détestait se laisser ainsi aller devant lui. Il ne l'avait vu pleurer qu'une fois et il en avait eu le cœur brisé.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, ajouta finalement Dean en souriant plus largement encore.

Il savait que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Et il n'était même pas sûr qu'il accepterait si toutefois Jesse lui faisait une telle proposition. Il n'y avait rien de tel pour gâcher une belle amitié que d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose de plus. Un vieux dicton dont Dean se souvenait parfaitement disait que « l'amitié finit parfois en amour, mais rarement l'amour en amitié ». Le jeune homme savait que c'était vrai. Il perdrait probablement Jesse si leur histoire se finissait mal. Il savait qu'il avait cruellement besoin de l'amitié de son sponsor pour continuer à avancer. Il ne la mettrait jamais en péril. Et certainement pas pour une nuit ou plusieurs de sexe. Même si coucher avec Jesse serait probablement phénoménal. Non. Il privilégiait leur amitié avant tout le reste. Il pouvait trouver n'importe quel autre homme pour le sexe. Pour obtenir du soutien et un amour inconditionnel, il n'y aurait personne de plus compétent que Jesse.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Tu es séduisant … juste pas franchement mon style, plaisanta alors Jesse.

Dean haussa les épaules et prenant un air faussement déçu. Il était toujours étonné de voir avec quelle facilité il pouvait ainsi plaisanter avec Jesse. Rien n'était jamais réellement compliqué avec lui. Tout lui semblait simple et naturel. Il était totalement lui même avec son sponsor. Avec les autres aussi sans doute. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait à penser. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Pour Jesse en revanche, il ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir. L'opinion que son ami avait de lui comptait plus que tout.

\- Ok, je te proposerais bien de boire un verre pour célébrer ça mais … je suppose que venant d'un ancien alcoolique, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée alors … une pizza, ça te dit ?

Dean n'avait pas envie de se séparer de Jesse pour le moment. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Kansas l'attendait probablement et le jeune homme avait énormément d'affection pour lui. Mais il avait besoin de contact humain. Besoin de discuter. De rire et de plaisanter. Il savait que Jesse en avait envie aussi.

\- Une pizza me semble parfait, accepta alors son ami.

Sans se concerter, ils prirent ensemble la route de la pizzeria la plus proche. C'était un endroit qui leur arrivait de fréquenter après les réunions. Parfois, Dean avait besoin d'être rapidement seul après avoir écouté ses camarades parler pendant des heures. Parfois, il avait besoin de compagnie. Jesse semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il voulait. Même s'il ne le lui disait pas. Et il avait compris cette fois que Dean ne voulait surtout pas rentrer chez lui. Il ne le dirait pas bien sûr. C'était inutile.

\- Dean, avant qu'on ne laisse tout ceci derrière nous et qu'on choisisse de ne plus en parler, j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose, déclara Jesse après un long moment de silence.

Dean lui fit signe de parler de la main. Il savait qu'il accepterait n'importe quoi de la part de son ami du moment qu'il ne mettait plus en évidence son manque de confiance en lui. Il savait que l'attitude de son ami était uniquement motivée pour son envie de le voir heureux. Vraiment heureux.

\- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu me diras tout si toutefois les choses ne se passent pas bien avec Castiel. Je ne te demande pas les détails. Je ne veux pas toutes les informations. Juste la certitude qu'au moment où … si le vent tourne, tu ne resteras pas seul. Je suis là pour toi.

Dean était parfaitement prêt à accepter de faire cette promesse. Il en avait même envie. Il voulait prouver à son ami qu'il comptait sur lui. Qu'il ne doutait pas de son soutien malgré la presque dispute qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

\- Je te le promets, souffla t-il sans regarder Jesse.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la pizzeria mais Dean hésitait encore à entrer. Il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur. Il voulait régler cela avant de s'asseoir à table. Afin que cette soirée se termine bien.

\- Ok, c'est … c'est parfait alors. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

\- Bien alors … on peut entrer ? Je meurs de faim et comme je ne suis pas une adolescente de treize ans, je n'aime pas particulièrement discuter de mes sentiments avec mon meilleur ami en pleurant sur son épaule parce que quelqu'un a été méchant avec moi.

Sa remarque arracha un rire à Jesse et il sut alors qu'il avait réussi à détendre totalement l'atmosphère. Il ouvrit donc la porte du restaurant et fit signe à son ami d'entrer en premier.

\- Oh un gentleman, plaisanta ce dernier en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

\- J'ai été bien élevé, répliqua Dean en entrant à son tour.

Quand la porte se referma derrière eux, le jeune homme sut que la conversation était terminée. Les choses avaient été mises au clair et ils ne reviendraient pas dessus. C'était aussi pour cela que leur amitié fonctionnait aussi bien. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire. Et ils savaient oublier leurs accrochages sans s'en tenir rigueur. Être ami avec Jesse était sans nul doute la relation la plus simple et la plus saine que Dean avait eue dans sa vie. Après celle qu'il avait avec son frère. Elle était donc précieuse. Plus précieuse que quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et le jeune homme ferait toujours en sorte de la préserver de ce qui pourrait tenter de la détruire. Il ne perdrait pas Jesse. Parce que cela signifierait se perdre aussi lui même sans doute.


	13. Striptease

**Bonjour,**

 **13ème chapitre et nouveau défi. Le titre en dit long sur ce qui attend Castiel dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité.**

 **Lundi je ne pourrais pas poster. Désolée. Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera donc que jeudi prochain.**

 **A jeudi donc**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**La Grange de ZZ Top**

 **Chapitre 13 : Strip tease**

 _« C'est en ayant confiance en soi que l'on devient sexy »_

 _Jennifer Lopez_

Castiel avait passé une fin de semaine plutôt ordinaire. Mais la soirée partagée avec Dean l'avait aidé à supporter sa routine. Elle restait dans un coin de sa tête. Il avait fait ce que le jeune homme lui avait demandé. Sa voisine avait semblé réellement heureuse de récupérer Azazel. Castiel lui avait alors expliqué qu'il était trop occupé pour s'en occuper correctement. Il avait gardé pour lui les tendances meurtrières de son chat. Il espérait ne pas lire un jour dans le journal que sa gentille voisine avait été retrouvée morte, dévorée à moitié par l'animal.

Castiel était maintenant déterminé à trouver un autre chat. Il n'avait pas encore entamé de démarches. Il voulait le faire avec Dean. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait eu de l'intuition en adoptant Kansas. Il avait tout de suite senti qu'ils s'entendraient. Que ce chien était fait pour lui. Il avait besoin de son aide pour choisir le chat adéquat.

De surcroît, il aimait la compagnie du jeune homme. Il aimait plus que tout leurs discussions et la façon dont Dean plaisantait facilement. Il l'enviait également. Parce qu'il semblait avoir confiance en lui même. Parce qu'il assumait pleinement ce qu'il était. Qu'il ne se cachait. Qu'il ne cherchait pas à se conformer à la norme et à entrer dans des cases prédéfinies par la société. Il était libre. Plus libre que Castiel n'avait jamais rêvé d'être. Il voulait devenir comme lui. Il voulait apprendre à être un peu plus lui même. Ce ne serait pas facile. Cela lui demanderait probablement beaucoup de travail et quelques concessions. Mais il était totalement prêt à les faire.

Après plusieurs messages échangés et un coup de téléphone, Dean avait proposé un nouveau rendez vous à Castiel. Il avait de toute évidence une idée en tête pour son prochain défi. Il avait expliqué qu'il souhaitait le voir lâcher prise. Mais qu'il était important que les choses se fassent progressivement. Castiel ne pouvait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Dean voulait le faire évoluer mais il voulait le faire par étapes.

Il avait donc proposé à son compagnon – ami, ils étaient amis à présent même si Castiel avait encore du mal à y croire – de le retrouver devant un club à Brooklyn. Il ne lui avait pas caché que l'endroit n'était pas uniquement un bar. C'était un club de strip-tease. Son intention était donc claire. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne serait jamais à l'aise dans un tel endroit. Mais il voulait essayer. Il était grand temps pour lui de bousculer ses habitudes.

Il ne protesta pas non plus sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de proposer un défi à son ami. Que c'était son tour de lui faire faire quelque chose. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune idée en tête pour le moment. Il laissa donc à Dean l'occasion de lui proposer à nouveau quelque chose. Il rattraperait son retard ensuite.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de porter quand on se rendait dans un club de strip-tease. Il ne possédait de toute façon pas une grande variété de vêtements. Il ne suivait pas la mode. Il ne cherchait pas à paraître séduisant. Du moins pas la majeure partie du temps. Il hésita à demander des conseils à Dean avant de se raviser. Le jeune homme voulait le voir prendre les choses en mains. Prendre des initiatives. Se tourner vers lui au moindre doute n'était pas une bonne chose. Surtout pas quand il s'agissait d'un détail aussi insignifiant.

Castiel opta donc pour une tenue dans laquelle il était à l'aise. Jean et tee shirt. Un pull pour se protéger du froid et sa veste. Il ne se rendait pas dans ce club pour séduire quelqu'un. Il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un premier rendez vous avec un homme à qui il voulait plaire. Personne ne ferait attention à sa tenue.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin puis sortit de son appartement. Il faisait un froid glacial dehors. Il n'aurait pas été étonné qu'il se mette à neiger d'ici quelques jours.

Il avait mémorisé la route à prendre pour ne pas risquer de se perdre. Il vivait à New York depuis un moment maintenant mais il continuait à avoir des difficultés à se repérer. Il ne connaissait vraiment que les chemins qu'il empruntait tous les jours. Pour se rendre à son travail. A l'épicerie. Et dans les bars qu'il fréquentait parfois. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose d'autre. C'était dommage. Il savait que la ville avait beaucoup de choses à offrir pour quelqu'un d'un peu curieux. Il n'avait juste jamais ressenti le besoin de l'explorer. Il le ferait peut être dans un avenir proche. Si Dean était partant, il lui demanderait de l'accompagner. Castiel n'avait pas envie de le faire seul.

Le quartier dans lequel le club se trouvait était visiblement très fréquenté et probablement à la mode. Il y avait des bars de chaque côté de la rue. Des restaurants et quelques sex shops. Castiel avait bêtement pensé jusque là qu'un club de strip-tease ne pouvait être que dissimulé dans une allée sombre. Dans un coin où les clients ne pourraient pas être vus. Il s'était trompé.

Il aperçut l'enseigne du club après quelques minutes. Il brillait et indiquait l'entrée à quiconque passait à côté. La façade était récente. Il y avait un homme à l'entrée qui devait faire office de videur. Castiel hésita une seconde à s'approcher. Il n'était pas sûr qu'on le laisserait entrer. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire seul. Une nouvelle fois, il avait besoin de Dean pour l'aider à franchir ce nouveau cap. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour réussir à ne plus avoir besoin de lui à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêterait à faire quelque chose de nouveau. Il n'était même pas sûr d'en avoir envie.

Castiel était perdu dans ses pensées et un peu paralysé par ses doutes quand Dean apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision. Il ne l'avait pas vu approcher. Il sursauta donc quand le jeune homme posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Oh désolé, je ne pensais pas te faire peur, lança aussitôt Dean en reculant d'un pas.

Il ne portait pas de manteau comme à son habitude. Juste la même veste à capuche que celle qu'il semblait utiliser pour sortir. Elle n'était même pas fermée jusqu'en haut et une nouvelle fois, Castiel se demanda comme son ami pouvait ne pas mourir de froid.

\- Non, je … désolé, je n'ai pas vu arriver. J'étais un peu … perdu dans mes pensées, expliqua t-il finalement quand son cœur eut cessé de battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Dean sourit alors puis indiqua l'entrée du club du menton. Il ne semblait pas inquiet à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir entrer. Peu importait qu'il ait choisi un jean troué aux genoux – une nouvelle fois, comment pouvait il ne pas être transi de froid ? - et une paire de converses noires qui avaient vu de meilleurs jours.

\- On sera mieux à l'intérieur tu sais, commenta alors Dean, visiblement surpris que Castiel ne soit pas encore rentré.

Dean avait beau être totalement sûr de lui et à l'aise dans son corps et dans ses choix de tenues, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que celle pour laquelle il avait opté ne serait peut être pas aux goûts du videur à l'entrée. Même s'il s'agissait d'un club de strip-tease, le garde portait un costume élégant et l'endroit semblait plutôt classieux. La clientèle avait probablement plus d'argent que Dean et Castiel réunis. Il y avait très peu de chance qu'on les laisse entrer avec ce qu'ils portaient. Mais une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme ne semblait pas inquiet.

\- Tu crois que … je veux dire … peut être qu'on … on pourrait aller ailleurs, suggéra t-il.

Dean secoua alors la tête aussitôt.

\- Non, je veux que tu entres. Et si toutefois tu n'es pas à l'aise une fois à l'intérieur, on partira. Mais je ne te laisserais pas fuir sans essayer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils une seconde, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. De toute évidence, son compagnon semblait penser qu'il était mal à l'aise en raison de ce qu'il verrait à l'intérieur du club – ce qui était également vrai en partie – et non pas par l'idée qu'il risquait de ne pas être autorisé à entrer. Il s'empressa donc de préciser ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Ce n'est pas … je ne dis pas qu'être confronté à des danseurs presque nus ne me gêne pas un peu mais c'est surtout … tu crois qu'on va nous laisser entrer ? Cet endroit m'a tout l'air … destiné à une clientèle huppée.

Dean éclata alors de rire et il sembla incapable de se contrôler durant de longues secondes. Castiel aurait pu être vexé. Mais il était surtout curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami réagissait ainsi. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il retrouve son calme avant de lui faire signe de s'expliquer de la main.

\- Je connais cet endroit Cas … j'ai travaillé ici. Ils me laisseront entrer, rassure toi.

Castiel sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer. Il allait pénétrer dans un club dont Dean avait été un employé. Il avait dansé ici pour des hommes et des femmes avides de le voir à moitié nu. Des gens qui avaient peut être longuement fantasmé sur lui. Qui avaient effleuré son corps du bout des doigts pour glisser des billets sous l'élastique de son string. Castiel pouvait presque voir l'image clairement dans sa tête. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Dean lui attrapait la main et l'entraînait vers le videur.

\- Hé Cole, salut !

Le videur tourna le visage vers Dean et le regarda une seconde des pieds à la tête. Il semblait presque surpris de le trouver là. Ou peut être était ce la présence de Castiel qui représentait un problème.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Nostalgique ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je voulais montrer l'endroit à un ami. On peut entrer ?

Castiel était mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Cole le regardait à présent. C'était presque comme s'il cherchait à déterminer s'il représentait une quelconque menace pour lui. Probablement pas d'ailleurs. La réponse semblait évidente tant le videur était impressionnant. Dean attendit patiemment quelques secondes avant de pousser un long soupire.

\- Est ce que je dois demander la permission à Crowley ? Parce que tu sais qu'il me laissera entrer. Il m'adore, rappela t-il finalement.

Cole marmonna quelque chose que Castiel n'entendit pas avant de s'écarter de la porte pour les laisser entrer. De toute évidence, Dean avait laissé de bons souvenirs à son ancien patron. Moins au videur à l'entrée. Mais puisqu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, Castiel préférait ne pas trop y penser. Ou s'interroger sur ce qui expliquait l'attitude de Cole. Il suivit à la place Dean le long d'un couloir jusqu'à la salle principale du club.

Presque aussitôt, il fut assailli par la musique trop forte qui était diffusée par les hauts parleurs. Il continua d'avancer malgré les gens autour d'eux. Dean lui tenait toujours la main et ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher. Castiel avait l'impression d'étouffer dans la salle. Il faisait chaud et il n'avait pas pu retirer sa veste. La pièce était bondée et devant eux, sur la scène, une jeune femme dansait en string devant une foule de clients visiblement fascinés. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vu de tel avant ça. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il trouvait l'idée de danser nu devant des inconnus un peu dégradant. Mais il ne voulait pas juger les employés sur leurs choix. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu les conduire à accepter un tel travail.

Il n'était même pas sûr que c'était plus dégradant que ce que lui faisait tous les jours. Il était peut être habillé quand il travaillait mais il n'en était pas moins considéré comme un objet. Comme un pion dans un jeu qui le dépassait. Il acceptait qu'on le traite ainsi pour l'argent. C'était une forme de prostitution. Et c'était peut être même pire encore que ce que cette femme faisait. Elle au moins ne se cachait pas.

\- Où est ce que tu … qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

Castiel avait besoin de savoir. Il avait accepté de venir mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que Dean attendait réellement de lui. Il n'avait sans doute pas choisi le club où il avait travaillé par hasard. Il avait une idée en tête et Castiel avait besoin maintenant de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

\- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider à t'assumer et à accepter tes désirs. Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être avoir une danse privée. C'est une expérience que tout homme de trente ans doit avoir connu au moins une fois. C'est extrêmement libérateur.

Castiel doutait que ce soit vraiment le cas mais puisqu'il avait envie de laisser une chance à Dean de le convaincre, il finit par hocher la tête. Il savait qu'il pourrait tout arrêter si toutefois il était trop mal à l'aise. Son ami ne le forcerait pas à faire quelque chose qui le gênait trop. Il pouvait toujours utiliser le mot mis en place avec lui pour couper court à ce qui se passait.

\- OK, parfait … je vais organiser ça. Tu m'attends ici ?

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Il semblait avoir perdu toute capacité à former des mots. Sa gorge était nouée et son estomac également. Il avait le cœur qui battait dans sa gorge et dans ses tempes. Il n'avait encore aucune idée de la façon dont il allait réagir quand il aurait un inconnu face à lui qui danserait à moitié nu. Mais le simple fait que cela se fasse dans une pièce en privé le soulageait un peu. Il demanderait tout de même à Dean d'être présent. Il aurait probablement besoin de lui. Même s'il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses réactions. Son ami allait le voir physiquement excité. Mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en soucier.

Dean finit par s'éloigner pour aller discuter avec une jeune femme derrière le bar. Castiel en profita pour regarder autour de lui. La danseuse continuait de s'agiter devant des hommes qui sifflaient et tentaient de glisser des billets sous l'élastique de son string. Elle était extrêmement gracieuse. Et son corps ondulait parfaitement au rythme de la musique.

Castiel était surpris de voir que l'endroit n'était pas aussi glauque que ce qu'il avait redouté. C'était un bel endroit. Le mobilier était visiblement de bonne qualité. Les lumières étaient tamisées. Les clients ne semblaient pas mal intentionnés. C'était une surprise de taille.

Castiel reporta ensuite son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme était en grande conversation avec la serveuse. Il souriait et semblait avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Décidément, il avait laissé de bons souvenirs ici. Castiel ne préférait pas imaginer pourquoi.

Dean finit par revenir vers lui après quelques minutes.

\- C'est tout bon, suis moi.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il pouvait sentir le regard de certains clients sur lui. Il se demanda alors si plusieurs d'entre eux avaient reconnu Dean. S'ils l'estimaient chanceux d'être avec lui. S'ils l'avaient vu danser quand il travaillait ici. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être sensiblement jaloux. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de l'être.

Dean le conduisait dans un nouveau couloir où il y avait plusieurs portes. Il en dépassa quelques unes avant d'en ouvrir une autre. Il fit ensuite signe à Castiel d'entrer.

C'était une nouvelle fois totalement différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. La pièce n'était pas vraiment grande mais elle n'était pas minuscule non plus. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Juste une lampe au dessus de leur tête qui diffusait une lumière douce.

Dans un coin de la pièce, on avait installé un canapé en cuir noir. Au milieu se trouvait une barre métallique qui devait probablement servir aux danseurs. Les murs étaient peints en rouge vif. Le sol recouvert d'une moquette claire. Castiel fit son maximum pour ignorer la boîte de mouchoirs et les serviettes mises à disposition à côté du canapé. Il était facile de savoir ce à quoi tout cela pouvait servir.

\- Assieds toi, l'encouragea Dean en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait sans protester. Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le cœur qui battait toujours trop vite. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait se comporter maintenant. Il savait qu'on n'avait pas le droit de toucher les danseurs. Il ne comptait pas le faire de toute façon. Il avait trop de respect pour eux.

\- Tu sais. J'ai du danser des centaines de fois dans cette pièce. C'était celle qu'on me réservait quand je travaillais ici.

\- Tu as fait ça longtemps ? Demanda Castiel, curieux.

Une nouvelle fois, il ne voulait pas juger ce que Dean avait pu faire par le passé. Il ne se sentait pas supérieur à lui simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais dansé à moitié nu devant des inconnus. Il était sincèrement curieux. Il voulait en savoir plus sur son ami pour mieux le comprendre.

\- Quelques mois seulement. C'est un moyen facile de gagner de l'argent. Ici, les clients sont respectueux. Et si toutefois l'un d'entre eux tente quoi que ce soit, il est vite remis à sa place et jeté dehors. C'est un endroit agréable et … je sais que faire du strip-tease n'est sans doute pas un métier honorable pour beaucoup mais je n'en ai pas honte. Je veux dire … je n'ai jamais couché avec aucun de mes clients. Pas pour de l'argent. Jamais. Ce n'est pas de la prostitution. C'est du show.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne pensait effectivement pas que Dean avait fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Il estimait même qu'il fallait avoir beaucoup de courage pour faire quelque chose de ce genre. Et une certaine confiance en soit. C'était quelque chose que Castiel lui enviait depuis leur rencontre.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir honte. Je ne te juge pas. Si c'était le cas, je ne serais pas venu.

Dean s'approcha alors d'un pan de mur. Il alluma la chaîne stéréo qui s'y trouvait puis sembla chercher pendant quelques secondes le morceau le plus adéquat. Une fois satisfait, il fit de nouveau face à Castiel et lui sourit.

\- Crois moi, tu ne vas pas regretter le déplacement.

Castiel déglutit alors avec peine. Il était à la fois impatient de voir ce que Dean lui avait réservé et nerveux à l'idée de se retrouver face au danseur. Il ne savait pas s'il était censé lui parler. Ou s'il devait au contraire se taire. Il espérait vraiment que son ami resterait dans la pièce avec lui. Il avait clairement plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine.

\- J'ai discuté avec Meg du danseur qui serait le plus approprié pour toi. Je voulais quelqu'un qui saurait te mettre à l'aise … quelqu'un d'habitué aux nouveaux un peu nerveux. Elle m'a proposé plusieurs noms. Ils sont tous doués. Mais aucun ne l'est autant que moi.

Castiel sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Dean ne pouvait clairement pas être en train de sous entendre qu'il allait danser pour lui. Non. Il ne faisait plus ce métier à présent. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire pour ne surtout pas commettre d'erreurs en tirant de fausses conclusions de ce que le jeune homme avait dit.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'orgueil tu sais. Je suis doué. Je l'ai été dès le premier jour. Beaucoup de clients me demandaient moi et refusaient systématiquement qu'on leur propose un autre danseur. C'est flatteur d'être désiré à ce point. C'est … c'est un peu excitant aussi.

Castiel avait la respiration saccadée et des frissons qui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il prit quelques secondes pour retirer son manteau et le jeta sur le canapé à côté de lui. Dean n'avait pas bougé de sa place de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il avait toutefois un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait totalement confiant.

\- Je te laisse le choix Cas. Tu peux me dire non et partir. Ou tu peux me demander de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je comprendrais que tu sois mal à l'aise à l'idée que je danse pour toi. Je ne serais pas vexé si tu refuses.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il avait déjà vu Dean nu même s'il ne s'était pas autorisé à le regarder dans son ensemble. Il savait plus ou moins ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il avait vu. Il n'était pas opposé à l'idée de voir le jeune homme à moitié nu à nouveau. Mais il avait peur des conséquences que cela aurait ensuite sur leur amitié. Il n'avait peut être pas d'expérience dans ce domaine mais il était sûr que des amis ne faisaient pas de strip-tease les uns pour les autres. C'était une limite qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir franchir. Mais il avait confiance en Dean. Et il doutait de pouvoir être à l'aise avec un étranger. La décision n'était pas facile à prendre.

\- Cas, tu veux partir ?

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Non. Il voulait mener cette expérience à bien. Il voulait voir s'il en était capable. Il ne restait plus qu'à décider s'il voulait voir Dean danser pour lui ou s'il préférait que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il tenait beaucoup à son amitié avec le jeune homme. Il était presque sûr que franchir cette étape changerait quelque chose entre eux. Mais Dean semblait totalement confiant quant à sa proposition. Il était probablement plus intelligent de lui faire confiance. Il avait besoin de lui pour continuer d'avancer et parvenir enfin à se libérer. Il savait que son ami ne ferait rien pour lui causer du tort. Cette proposition semblait réfléchie. Castiel n'avait donc pas besoin de réfléchir plus longuement. Il hocha finalement la tête.

\- Non, tu as raison … je … je serais probablement plus à l'aise si c'est toi mais … je pourrais aussi comprendre que tu ne … enfin si tu penses que ça pourrait être un problème entre nous ensuite … tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir obligé de le faire.

Dean lui adressa un nouveau large sourire. Il ne paraissait pas du tout mal à l'aise à l'idée de se déshabiller devant lui. Castiel se sentit aussitôt un peu plus détendu et plus calme.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait un problème … je veux dire, tu m'as déjà vu nu et franchement, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec mon corps. Ça pourrait compliquer les choses si on avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas … je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait obligé d'avoir recours à quelqu'un d'autre.

Castiel devait reconnaître que le raisonnement de Dean tenait la route. Il était logique et cohérent. Ou du moins il lui semblait l'être à cet instant précis. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

\- D'accord alors … oui je veux bien que tu … que tu le fasses.

Dean fit alors quelques pas dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser, les mains sur les hanches. Il avait le regard plongé dans celui de Castiel. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Mais son ami n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation avant ce soir. Il doutait de revivre d'ailleurs une telle expérience de si tôt. Il avait tout intérêt à en profiter.

\- Tu as une préférence ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas vraiment où le jeune homme cherchait à en venir et la réponse qu'il attendait de lui. Il ne dit donc rien et se contenta de regarder son compagnon en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- Une préférence pour la tenue ? Je peux être n'importe lequel de tes fantasmes ce soir … le temps d'une danse. Je peux devenir un policier ou un pompier. Un cow boy ou … certains ont une fascination pour les prêtres. Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a une tenue adéquate pour ce genre de désir.

Castiel ne voyait pas comment on pouvait avoir le moindre fantasme concernant le clergé en général. Il ne voulait pas juger les gens mais il trouvait cela bizarre et un peu déplacé. Il déglutit avec peine avant de réfléchir aux autres possibilités. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à la question. Il n'était pas attiré par un corps de métier en particulier. Il finit donc par hausser les épaules.

\- Surprends moi, souffla t-il.

Dean lui adressa alors un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce pour aller se changer. Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui. Il se passa ensuite une main sur le visage, surpris qu'elle ne tremble pas plus. Il était nerveux. C'était évident. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser en faisant ou disant quelque chose de déplacé. Il avait peur que son corps ne trahisse ses désirs. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait gérer les choses. Mais il était également curieux. Impatient et légèrement excité. Comme à chaque fois que Dean lui proposait quelque chose, il rejetait l'idée d'emblée avant d'accepter. Il finissait toujours par apprécier l'expérience et il était presque sûr que cette fois ci ne serait pas différente des autres.

Castiel ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle grande inspiration. Il était adulte. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il verrait un homme nu. Il devait être capable de gérer la situation. Il devait avoir confiance en lui pour une fois. C'était une des choses que Dean lui avait dites. Il devait absolument commencer par avoir un peu plus foi en lui même. Il voulait travailler sur ce point pour évoluer. Il était presque sûr qu'il en était capable.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et sursauta en entendant Dean se racler la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Ok, que le spectacle commence alors ! Jeta ensuite le jeune homme.

Castiel releva alors la tête pour le regarder et manqua de s'étouffer en voyant la tenue qu'il avait choisie. Elle lui collait littéralement à la peau. Elle était sensée imiter l'uniforme d'un policier. Dean l'avait rapidement évoqué. Il devait probablement s'agir d'un fantasme répandu. Castiel laissa ses yeux remonter de ses pieds à sa tête. Son pantalon semblait avoir été cousu sur lui. Sa chemise était ouverte au col. Sur la poche droite, il y avait un faux écusson qui brillait sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Le tout était complété par une casquette que Dean avait enfoncé sur son crâne et dont l'ombre de la visière cachait ses yeux.

Le jeune homme s'approcha à nouveau de la chaîne et changea la chanson qui était diffusée. Cette fois, l'air était familier à Castiel. Il se souvenait d'avoir entendu son frère l'écouter encore et encore quand il vivait encore à la maison. Z.Z Top. Il ne se souvenait plus du nom de la chanson mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Le rythme était suffisamment rapide pour permettre de danser. Mais le titre avait également quelque chose de sensuel que Castiel n'aurait pas su expliquer.

Quand Dean lu fit face à nouveau, il souriait toujours. Il avança doucement jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il était évident qu'il était entré dans son personnage. Il faisait bouger ses hanches avec grâce et agilité. Il était facile de voir pourquoi le jeune homme avait eu autant de succès dans ce métier. Il était extrêmement doué pour donner envie à ses clients de le toucher. De revenir encore et encore pour le voir à nouveau. Il bougeait avec élégance et avec naturel. Il n'avait pas encore enlevé ses vêtements et déjà Castiel était totalement fasciné.

Dean s'arrêta finalement juste devant son ami. Il retira ensuite sa casquette pour la poser sur le crâne de Castiel. Il laissa ses doigts caresser sa joue ensuite avec une certaine tendresse. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il en aurait fait de même avec un inconnu. Il préférait ne pas se poser la question.

Une fois sa main le long de son corps à nouveau, Dean utilisa l'autre pour déboutonner sa chemise doucement. Il faisait toujours bouger ses hanches de droite à gauche, parfois d'avant en arrière. Castiel faisait son maximum pour garder ses yeux rivés sur les mains de son ami et non sur son entrejambe qui était à la hauteur de son visage. Ce n'était pas simple pour lui. Il savait que Dean ne le prendrait pas mal s'il laissait son regard vagabonder sur le reste de son corps. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de ne pas apprécier le spectacle. De ne penser qu'à une seule chose.

Il serra les poings sur ses cuisses pour résister à l'envie de toucher le jeune homme. C'était une véritable torture pour lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans son cou et dans ses tempes. Il sentait également la transpiration couler dans son cou. Dean, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé par son état. Il devait probablement avoir l'habitude.

Il termina de déboutonner sa chemise puis fit glisser ses mains de son ventre à son torse. Il s'attarda une seconde sur les anneaux qui transperçaient ses tétons. Il tira dessus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure puis les fit doucement rouler entre ses doigts. Il les relâcha après quelques secondes, laissant Castiel curieux de savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir avec de tels piercings. Il ne le saurait jamais. Mais cela ne lui interdisait pas de se poser la question.

Il suivit ensuite des yeux la chemise qui glissait le long des bras de Dean. Elle tomba sur le sol facilement, les boutons des poignets détachés pour faciliter le travail du jeune homme. Ce dernier adressa alors un sourire à Castiel en se caressant à nouveau le torse. Ses doigts suivirent le contour de certains tatouages avant de descendre doucement le long de son ventre. Castiel aperçut alors un dessin sur sa hanche auquel il n'avait pas prêté attention la dernière fois. Il s'agissait de deux ailes entourant un nom et des dates. Il semblait plus récent que les autres, l'encre encore particulièrement noire. Dean l'avait soigneusement évité en se caressant. Cela laissait à penser qu'il était encore sensible. Castiel se surprit à être totalement fasciné par ce dessin plutôt simple. Il pouvait lire le nom de « Mary Winchester ». La mère de Dean. Le tatouage était fin et élégant. Il dénotait avec certains autres. Et Castiel avait la furieuse envie de le toucher du bout des doigts. Il se retint et serra un peu plus fortement les poings sur ses cuisses.

Dean avança ensuite à nouveau jusqu'à se positionner au dessus des jambes de son ami. D'aussi prêt son odeur envahissait complètement Castiel. Il sentait la vanille. Et quelque chose de plus discret. De masculin. Quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Castiel respira sans se soucier de l'image que cela donnait de lui. L'entrejambe de Dean était à présent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Et ce fut pire encore quand son ami commença à déboutonner son pantalon, ses doigts visiblement habiles et experts. Castiel pouvait facilement l'imaginer faisant la même chose avec d'autres hommes. Certains qui le payaient pour le voir danser. D'autres qui avaient la chance d'avoir une représentation gratuite. Cela l'énervait quelque peu. Il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée que d'autres avant lui aient pu se retrouver dans la même situation. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un parmi tant d'autre. De ne pas être différent. Il voulait compter pour Dean. Il ne voulait pas juste être un client de plus. Il était son ami avant tout. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier que c'était le cas. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue le fait que Dean faisait cela pour lui. Pour l'aider. Pour lui faire franchir un nouveau cap. Pas uniquement parce qu'il se sentait obligé de le faire. Après tout, Castiel ne le payait pas pour cette représentation.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur les mains de Dean qui en avaient fini avec le bouton et la braguette de son pantalon. Il recula doucement pour mettre un peu de distance entre Castiel et lui avant de commencer à descendre le vêtement le long de ses jambes. Il le fit doucement puis se tourna et pencha en avant, mettant ses fesses en valeur. Des fesses qui étaient entièrement nues. Le string que le jeune homme portait ne les cachait absolument pas. C'était une vision que Castiel n'oublierait probablement pas de si tôt. Il déglutit avec peine alors que son compagnon retirait enfin son pantalon. Il se redressa ensuite lentement puis recommença à bouger ses hanches de droite à gauche. C'était un miracle que Castiel ait jusque là réussi à ne pas le toucher. Il en avait furieusement envie. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas permis. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la confiance que Dean avait en lui. Pas plus qu'il ne voulait risquer de ternir leur amitié en faisant quelque chose de stupide. Il serra donc un peu plus fortement encore les poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles percer la peau de ses paumes. Il pouvait sentir son corps se tendre devant le spectacle que Dean lui offrait. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas cacher longtemps l'érection qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contenir. Il s'accrocha à l'idée que Dean avait déjà du vivre cette situation et qu'il n'en serait pas choqué. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne changerait rien entre eux.

Castiel s'autorisa à observer le tatouage qui recouvrait une partie de la fesse gauche du jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas représenter quelque chose en particulier. Il s'agissait juste de quelques traits noirs qui formaient une sorte de symbole tribal. Castiel se demandait si son ami avait eu mal en se faisant tatouer à cet endroit. Sans doute pas autant qu'en se faisant percer le périnée. Mais Castiel ne devait pas penser à ça s'il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle et faire quelque chose d'idiot. Comme de demander à Dean de lui montrer le petit anneau qui se cachait entre ses jambes.

Il serra donc les dents en plus des poings et compta doucement jusqu'à mille dans sa tête pour occuper son cerveau. Dean choisit ce moment pour se retourner et pour avancer à nouveau. Il prit place sur les cuisses de Castiel et prit appui sur ses épaules pour commencer à onduler juste au dessus de son entrejambe. C'était incroyablement sexy et érotique. Castiel avait la sensation que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine dans les secondes qui allaient suivre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la façon dont l'entrejambe de Dean était à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage quand il remontait doucement le long de son corps. C'était une torture. Une exquise mais cruelle torture. Il n'y avait qu'un fin tissu séparant la bouche de Castiel du sexe de son ami. Et à cette distance, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi calme qu'il paraissait l'être. Son corps le trahissait clairement. Son sexe tendu pressait contre le tissu de son string et il menaçait visiblement d'en dépasser à chaque mouvement. C'était plus que ce que Castiel pouvait supporter. Il leva les yeux de l'entrejambe de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux. Dean avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Ça pouvait être du aux efforts fournis, à la chaleur dans la pièce, mais aussi à son état d'excitation. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire.

\- Tu … commença t-il un peu bêtement.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il avait le droit de signaler à Dean l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Un état qui était similaire au sien. Et dont le jeune homme devait être totalement conscient.

\- Ça peut arriver … ça arrive parfois, répliqua Dean en continuant de bouger au rythme de la musique.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête sans trop savoir quoi dire. Son ami descendit à nouveau pour frotter ses fesses contre ses cuisses avant de remonter à nouveau. Il continua durant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant que la chanson ne se finisse. Il cessa alors tous mouvements et se redressa pour de bon. Il fit ensuite un pas en arrière mais ne se rhabilla pas.

\- Tu … dit à nouveau Castiel.

Il était vraiment temps pour lui de dire autre chose. N'importe quoi d'un peu plus construit et intelligent. Mais il avait totalement perdu l'usage de la parole depuis que Dean avait commencé à danser. Et le fait que son cœur battait dans sa gorge ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

\- Et Cas, tu n'as pas à être gêné des réactions de ton corps. Je ne le suis pas des réactions du mien. C'est quelque chose qui arrive souvent. C'est naturel.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux sur son entrejambe et grimaça en voyant que son érection était parfaitement visible. Il déglutit avec peine avant de coller ses mains contre.

\- Écoute, je ne voulais pas … je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise tu sais. Je suis désolé. J'aurais peut être du te proposer autre chose ou insister pour que quelqu'un d'autre danse pour toi et … je vais te laisser quelques minutes d'accord ? Je vais me changer.

Castiel n'était pas vraiment mal à l'aise. Il était gêné par les réactions de son corps mais il ne l'était pas par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait aimé le show que Dean lui avait offert. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de le regarder danser. Il avait vécu une nouvelle expérience et si ce n'était probablement pas grand chose pour bien des gens, c'était important pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il n'en avait pas conscience.

\- Non, Dean … c'est … merci pour le spectacle et … merci de … enfin … de ne pas commenter mon état. Je … je suis content d'être venu. C'est une nouvelle chose à rayer de la longue de choses que je n'ai jamais osées faire. Sans toi, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

\- Il serait hypocrite de ma part de commenter ton état quand le mien est similaire. Et tu sais, ça ne change en rien le fait qu'on est amis. Il est parfaitement normal de réagir quand on est dans ce genre de position avec un homme attirant. Ça ne veut rien de plus.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait bien qu'il était idiot d'avoir honte de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il trouvait Dean très séduisant et le sentir se frotter à lui avait inévitablement fait naître en lui un désir de le toucher. Il aurait probablement vécu la même chose avec un autre danseur tout aussi séduisant. Ça ne voulait rien dire. Il était temps pour lui d'agir en adulte et d'oublier cela pour ne se concentrer que sur l'aspect positif de son expérience.

\- C'était … tu avais raison en tout cas. Tu es doué. C'est … je comprends mieux le succès que tu avais ici.

\- Que veux tu ? C'est un don, plaisanta alors Dean.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements par terre. Castiel détourna les yeux aussitôt. Il refusait de continuer à regarder Dean maintenant qu'il n'était plus en train de danser pour lui. Cela lui semblait déplacé.

\- Ok, je vais me changer, lança ensuite le jeune homme avant de quitter la pièce.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau mais ne dit rien. Il retira ses mains de son entrejambe quand le jeune homme fut sorti et ferma les yeux. Il n'en revenait pas de tout ce qu'il avait osé faire depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être la même personne. Bien sûr, il savait que voir le jeune homme danser à moitié nu ne changerait pas son mal être. Il ne ferait pas disparaître ses problèmes. Ce serait trop simple. Mais il lui faisait oublier tout ce qui n'allait pas. Dean avait le pouvoir de le forcer à penser à autre chose. C'était une première étape. A force de vivre des choses excitantes, Castiel finirait peut être par penser que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue. Il avait envie de croire qu'à la fin de cette année, le jeune homme aurait réussi à l'en convaincre.

Durant trente ans, Castiel avait imaginé toutes les solutions possibles pour se sortir de l'état dans lequel il était. Il avait pensé consulter un professionnel. Il avait envisagé un traitement médicamenteux et même une hospitalisation. Mais il était convaincu que cela ne suffirait pas. Il avait fini par penser qu'il n'existait aucune solution pour lui. Il lui avait fallu croiser le chemin de Dean par hasard pour envisager enfin le problème sous un autre angle. Il avait eu tort de ne se concentrer que sur son problème. S'il ne pouvait pas le régler, il devait trouver quelque chose de plus fort à quoi se raccrocher. Quelque chose qui lui donnerait envie de se battre et de vivre un jour de plus. Il devait remplir sa vie de bons moments pour effacer les mauvais. Il ne savait pas si cela suffirait ou non. Dean semblait penser que oui. Et comme Castiel avait confiance en lui, il était prêt à le croire sur ce point. Malgré son mal être, le jeune homme continuait de se raccrocher à la vie de toutes ses forces. Il se battait pour trouver une raison à son existence. Il était un exemple à suivre. Sans doute pas sur tous les points mais sur ceux qui comptaient vraiment en tout cas. Dean était en train de montrer à Castiel le chemin à suivre. Et il avait hâte de voir où celui ci allait les conduire tous les deux.


	14. Dispute

**Bonjour à tout le monde**

 **14ème chapitre et Sam apprend enfin tout.**

 **Merci une énième fois de m'être fidèle et de prendre le temps de m'écrire et de me lire !**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Won't get fooled again de The Who**

 **Chapitre 14 : Dispute**

 _« On ne se dispute qu'avec les gens qu'on aime, les autres on les ignore ou on leur fait la guerre »_

 _Ruppert Barnes_

Dean avait clairement la sensation que les choses allaient mieux pour lui. Il n'avait pas eu une de ces grandes révélations. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il restait le même garçon orgueilleux et asocial qu'il était depuis son arrivée à New York. Mais le vide qui existait en lui depuis que Sam était parti à Palo Alto se faisait bien moins présent ces derniers temps. Il savait exactement à quoi ou plutôt à qui il le devait. Castiel.

Son ami n'avait rien fait pour combler ce vide. Il n'avait même pas conscience de son existence. Mais sa détresse, sa dépression et son besoin de trouver une raison de vivre avait en retour donné une raison à Dean de se réveiller tous les matins.

Il avait passé les vingt deux premières années de sa vie à veiller sur Sam. A faire en sorte d'être un grand frère modèle pour lui. Il avait dédié sa vie à rendre belle celle de Sam. Il avait alors eu la sensation que sa présence sur Terre s'expliquait. Il avait une mission à mener à bien. Il avait quelqu'un qui avait cruellement besoin de lui. Il se sentait utile. Il se sentait vivant.

Mais Sam avait grandi et avait choisi de prendre son indépendance. Il avait quitté Lawrence pour la Californie. Il avait commencé à se construire une vie loin de son frère. Il lui avait alors prouvé qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui comme avant. Qu'il pouvait à présent voler de ses propres ailes.

Dean aurait du être fier de lui. Il l'était d'une certaine façon. Mais le départ de Sam avait marqué le début de sa longue descente aux enfers. Le début de la fin pour lui. Sans son petit frère sur qui veiller, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment assidu durant ses études pour obtenir un quelconque diplôme. Il ne savait pas faire grand chose mis à part dessiner. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire de sa vie. En partant, Sam l'avait privé de la seule chose dans laquelle il se sentait utile. Capable. Efficace. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait parfaitement son désir de faire sa vie et de vivre ses rêves. Mais il s'était tout de même senti totalement abandonné.

Les premiers temps, Dean avait tenté de veiller sur son père à la place. Depuis la mort de sa femme, il ne semblait plus capable de prendre soin de lui même. Il buvait trop et avait perdu son travail. Il ne réussissait pas à faire son deuil. Il avait perdu son âme sœur et une partie de lui même au passage. C'était difficile pour lui. Dean avait envie de l'aider. Il avait fait de son père son « nouveau Sam ». Le remettre sur les rails était devenu sa seule raison de vivre.

Mais John était totalement différent de son fils. Il ne montrait aucune gratitude. Ne faisait aucun effort. Dean ne parvenait pas à l'aider. Il échouait continuellement à le garder sobre. A lui faire suivre la bonne route. Il avait fini par baisser les bras et par partir à son tour. Il avait échoué dans sa mission. Il espérait trouver un nouveau combat à mener dans une nouvelle ville. Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

Dean savait bien qu'il n'était probablement pas normal de ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir de but si quelqu'un n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il était dépendant à la dépendance des autres. Il avait l'impression que sa vie n'avait aucun intérêt si personne ne demandait son aide.

Il avait vécu trois années compliquées depuis son arrivée à New York. Il avait même fini par cesser de chercher. Il avait été incapable de tisser des liens en dehors de sa famille. Et sans amis pour satisfaire son besoin d'être utile, il devait trouver autre chose. Il avait donc tenté d'oublier son problème en multipliant les conquêtes, en buvant trop et en se droguant. Il avait ensuite remplacé l'alcool par les tatouages et les piercings Il avait trouvé Jesse en cours de route mais son ami n'avait pas autant besoin de lui que Sam à l'époque ou son père plus récemment. Il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Jesse ne se reposait pas vraiment sur lui et Dean continuait d'avoir l'impression que sa vie n'avait aucun sens. Qu'il n'avait pas sa place sur Terre. Que rien ne serait différent s'il était mort. Il s'était toutefois accroché pour Sam. Mais le voir construire sa vie en Californie, réussir ses études et rencontrer une femme extraordinaire ne faisaient que lui rappeler un peu plus encore combien son frère n'avait plus besoin de lui à présent.

Il s'enfonçait peu à peu et il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune issue à ses problèmes. Jusqu'à Castiel. Sa rencontre avec le jeune homme avait tout changé. Car il avait enfin trouvé une personne qui avait désespérément besoin de lui. Une personne qui avait remis son avenir et sa vie entre ses mains. Il se sentait utile à nouveau. Il se sentait vivant. Il avait retrouvé le sourire.

Il savait bien que tout ceci était temporaire. Castiel finirait par ne plus avoir besoin de lui. Mais il espérait sincèrement que cette année à ses côtés l'aiderait à voir les choses différemment. A trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre. Autre que celle d'avoir quelqu'un qui dépendait de lui.

Mais pour le moment, il prenait ce qu'il avait. Et il était conscient que c'était déjà beaucoup. Car plus les jours passaient et plus les choses s'éclaircissaient pour lui. Il avait même diminué sa consommation de drogue de façon assez significative. Jesse lui avait même dit qu'il le trouvait changé. Dean savait qu'il le devait uniquement à Castiel.

Il aurait peut être du le lui dire. Son ami avait clairement besoin de se sentir utile. Un peu à la manière de Dean, il avait besoin de comprendre que le monde avait besoin de lui. Qu'il existait pour une raison. Que sa disparition aurait des répercussions sur les gens autour de lui. Il avait besoin qu'on le remarque. Dean était sûr que cela lui ferait du bien de se savoir important. Au moins pour lui.

Bien sûr, cela n'arrangerait pas tout. Le mal être de Castiel était bien plus profond que celui de Dean. Si le jeune homme avait fini par identifier l'origine de son problème, il avait la sensation que celle de son ami était encore un mystère. Il en avait deviné une partie. Mais à la manière d'un iceberg, la partie visible n'était pas la plus importante. Il en restait encore une bonne partie enfouie en lui. Dean espérait sincèrement qu'une seule année suffirait à l'aider. Il avait quelques doutes.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Il avait un rendez vous avec Sam comme chaque semaine. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était réellement impatient de lui parler. Pas uniquement parce qu'il voulait savoir si son petit frère allait bien. Mais parce qu'il avait envie de parler. Peut être d'en dire un peu plus sur Castiel. Il était inenvisageable de lui raconter les véritables circonstances de leur rencontre. Mais il pouvait lui parler de leur amitié naissante. Il avait envie de lui parler de lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent depuis que Sam était parti pour Palo Alto. Il préférait de loin esquiver les questions personnelles et se concentrer sur la vie de son petit frère. Il en avait toutefois assez de mentir. Cette fois, il allait enfin parler de lui. Il cacherait tous les détails que son frère n'était pas prêt à entendre. Mais il ne mentirait pas. Ou du moins pas autant que d'ordinaire.

Dean sourit en songeant aux changements qui étaient intervenus dans sa vie depuis quelques semaines. A côté de lui, Kansas semblait fasciné par l'ordinateur. C'était presque comme s'il attendait lui aussi l'appel de Sam. Ou comme s'il voulait que son frère puisse le voir également. Dean avait commencé à attribuer à son chien des réactions humaines. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait probablement pas. Comme toutes les personnes qui adoptaient un animal. Il n'avait jamais cru devenir comme eux.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation de son chien quand son ordinateur se mit à biper, lui indiquant que Sam cherchait à le joindre. Il ouvrit aussitôt la fenêtre et enclencha la connexion.

\- Hé Sammy, lança t-il.

\- Sam, corrigea aussitôt son frère par réflexe.

Dean savait combien il détestait tous les surnoms qu'il avait pour lui. Il les utilisait tout de même. Juste parce que cela le faisait rire. Et qu'il estimait avoir le droit d'embêter un peu son petit frère. C'était un privilège quand on était l'aîné.

\- Sammy, répéta t-il en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux. Comment vas tu ?

Sam grimaça une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Il ne restait jamais agacé très longtemps même quand Dean insistait lourdement. Ce qu'il faisait la majeure partie du temps.

\- Je vais bien et … oh salut le chien !

Dean baissa les yeux sur Kansas et sourit quand il le vit remuer la queue. Il était assis à côté de sa jambe et regardait l'écran, sans doute intéressé par les mouvements de Sam. Il posa sa main sur le crâne de son chien et le caressa quelques secondes entre les oreilles.

\- Tu sais, je vais finir par être jaloux si tu t'intéresses plus à lui qu'à moi.

\- Désolé si ton chien est plus intéressant que toi. Tu l'as bien cherché en me provoquant continuellement. Et puis, tu es toujours plus intéressé par Jess que par moi alors … ce n'est que justice.

Dean secoua la tête puis reporta son attention sur son frère. Il était toujours étonné de voir combien il avait changé depuis son départ en Californie. Il avait encore grandi et son visage n'était plus celui d'un adolescent. Il avait perdu les quelques rondeurs enfantines qu'il lui restait encore sur le visage. Il était devenu un homme. Et il avait considérablement développé sa musculature. Il était séduisant. Dean pouvait comprendre que Jess soit tombée sous son charme.

\- Tu es conscient que c'est mon chien n'est ce pas ? Tu n'espères quand même pas me le voler quand tu viendras me voir pour Thanksgiving ?

\- J'y réfléchis encore. Jess est partante. Elle pense que tu ne sauras jamais t'occuper correctement de lui.

\- Tu diras à Jess que je suis déçu. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait plus que ça.

Sam ricana une seconde avant de regarder son frère à son tour. D'ordinaire, Dean aurait commencé à lui poser des questions sur ses études et sur sa vie en Californie pour ne pas avoir à parler de lui. Mais puisqu'il avait pris de bonnes résolutions, il était temps de les mettre en application.

\- Tu sais, je me disais l'autre jour que lorsque vous serez ici, tu pourrais … enfin Jess et toi, vous pourriez rencontrer Castiel. Tu te plaignais l'autre jour de ne pas en savoir suffisamment sur ma vie et je pense que tu avais raison. J'ai envie que tu en saches plus sur ce que je vis au quotidien. Sur l'univers dans lequel j'évolue. Et ça commence par une rencontre avec mes amis.

Sam sembla réellement surpris de l'entendre. Dean ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait compartimenté sa vie de façon à ce que Sam ne soit jamais mêlé à ses problèmes. Il avait parfois l'impression d'avoir une double personnalité. Mais ce temps là était révolu.

\- Je serais ravi de le rencontrer mais … est ce que ça signifie que toi et lui vous êtes plus que des amis ? Est ce que je dois répéter mon discours de petit frère … tu sais du genre … si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère semblait autant désireux de le voir avec Castiel. Bien sûr, il trouvait son ami séduisant mais il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Pas quand Castiel était encore suicidaire et dépressif. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un petit ami pour le moment.

\- J'aimerais te dire oui juste pour te voir ensuite te ridiculiser en tenant un tel discours mais malheureusement, tu n'auras pas à le faire. Pour la dernière fois, on est amis. Juste amis. Je peux être ami avec un homme sans avoir envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Ah oui ? S'étonna Sam.

Dean n'avait effectivement pas beaucoup d'amis. Il couchait le plus souvent avec les hommes qu'il rencontrait. Exception faite de Jesse et Castiel, il n'était pas vraiment proche d'autres hommes. Et Jesse ne comptait pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Il avait tenté de le séduire. Et si son sponsor n'avait pas été hétéro, ils auraient probablement couché ensemble. Pour ne plus se revoir ensuite. Castiel était finalement le seul avec qui il était ami sans avoir tenté de le mettre dans son lit. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs probablement que du au fait que son ami était dépressif. Qu'il l'avait rencontré au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter d'un toit. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans nul doute tenté de le séduire. Dean devait reconnaître que tout ceci ne plaidait pas vraiment pour lui. Mais il avait vraiment envie de changer.

\- Je suis ami avec Benny, avança t-il sans réellement y croire.

Il aimait beaucoup son patron. Il passait énormément de temps avec lui. Mais jamais en dehors du salon. Jamais quand cela ne concernait pas le travail. Il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas honnêtement considérer Benny comme un ami. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de se défendre.

\- Non, Benny est ton patron. Pas ton ami. Ce n'est pas un reproche mais depuis que tu es à New York, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te sois fait beaucoup d'amis. Du moins pas des gens que tu aimais suffisamment pour me les présenter.

\- Il y a Jesse ! Protesta aussitôt Dean.

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir évoqué son sponsor. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Sam. C'était trop dangereux. Jesse appartenait à la partie de sa vie que Sam ne pouvait pas connaître. Dont il refusait de lui parler. Celle où il avait eu un problème avec l'alcool. Ou il continuait à en avoir un avec la drogue. Ou il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Mais dans son désir de se montrer honnête avec son frère pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait oublié que Sam ignorait qui était Jesse.

\- Jesse qui ? S'étonna alors son frère en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean avait un choix à faire à présent. Il était capital pour la suite de sa relation avec Sam. Il pouvait se montrer totalement honnête avec lui et lui révéler les problèmes qu'il avait rencontrés avec l'alcool. Après tout, il était sobre à présent. Il pouvait aussi lui parler de la drogue. Ou il pouvait mentir. Inventer une histoire pour expliquer sa rencontre avec Jesse. Comme il l'avait fait pour Castiel.

\- Dean, qui est Jesse ? Demanda finalement Sam, visiblement curieux.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration. Il s'agissait clairement d'un tournant dans sa relation avec Sam. Un moment qui compterait pour leur futur. Il n'avait plus envie de mentir. A vrai dire, il était fatigué de toujours inventer des histoires. Et s'il refusait de parler de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, il était enfin prêt à s'ouvrir un peu plus.

\- Jesse est mon sponsor, répondit il finalement.

Il vit le visage de Sam se tendre et presque aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir fait cette révélation par ordinateurs interposés. Il aurait probablement été plus intelligent de le faire quand son frère serait là avec lui. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Il allait devoir assumer sa décision à présent. Il espérait sincèrement que Sam ne lui en voudrait pas trop d'avoir menti jusque là.

\- Comment ça ton sponsor ? Tu veux dire … ton … ton sponsor comme … Dean, qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

Sam n'était pas stupide. Il avait vu leur père boire plus que de raison et tenter vainement de décrocher en se rendant aux alcooliques anonymes. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'un sponsor était. Il semblait toutefois incapable de le dire sans que Dean mette avant lui des mots sur ce que ce mot signifiait.

\- Sponsor comme dans groupe de soutien … comme dans … je suis alcoolique … ou du moins je l'étais mais je ne le suis plus et c'est en grande partie grâce à lui.

\- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Dean s'était attendu à ce que Sam lui reproche son silence. Il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il le comprenait parfaitement. Il aurait réagi de la même façon dans sa situation. Mais la froideur de son ton lui glaça le sang. Il posa instinctivement une main sur le cou de Kansas pour trouver un peu de réconfort alors que son frère le dévisageait sur son écran. S'ils avaient été dans la même pièce, Sam lui aurait probablement déjà collé son poing dans la figure.

\- Je ne sais pas … aujourd'hui … quand tu seras là ou …

\- Jamais ? Termina Sam, furieux.

Dean ne répondit rien, conscient qu'il n'avait pas le droit de mentir cette fois. Son frère avait raison. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Castiel, il n'avait pas envisagé de dire la vérité à Sam. Il était déterminé à lui mentir jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il était coupable. Et il savait combien cela faisait du mal à son frère.

\- Sam, écoute, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je ne voulais pas que tu laisses tout en plan pour venir m'aider. Je … je m'en suis sorti tu vois ? Jesse a été là pour moi et je continue à me rendre aux réunions. Je vais bien. Je te jure que je vais bien.

\- Et tu me demandes de te croire ? Parce que tu penses vraiment que je peux avoir confiance en ce que tu dis maintenant que je sais que tu m'as menti jusque là ? Dean, qu'est ce que tu me caches d'autres ? Et … comment pouvais tu penser que me mentir c'était me protéger ? Tu t'es tourné vers un inconnu pour t'aider quand j'aurais été capable de tout pour être là pour toi. C'est … tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça me fait mal de voir que tu n'as pas daigné me parler.

Dean hocha la tête, conscient que son frère avait raison. Il s'était comporté comme un imbécile. Tous les mensonges qu'il avait dit à son frère pesaient à présent lourdement sur lui. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tout gâché en parlant de Jesse. Il aurait du savoir qu'il allait faire de la peine à Sam en évoquant son sponsor. En voulant se montrer honnête, il avait fait énormément de dégâts.

\- Je le sais et je suis désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches d'autre ? Demanda à nouveau Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean était face à un choix crucial. Se montrer totalement honnête. Ou sauver ce qui pouvait être sauvé entre lui et son frère. Il opta finalement pour la seconde solution. En priant pour que Sam le croit à nouveau.

\- Je ne te cache rien d'autre, mentit il.

A côté de lui, Kansas couina avant de se coucher sur son pied. Il devait sentir que quelque chose clochait chez son maître. Et il partageait visiblement sa peine. Dean aurait aimé pouvoir le réconforter. Mais il devait avant tout se concentrer sur Sam.

\- Je ne te crois pas, déclara alors ce dernier après quelques secondes.

\- Sammy, souffla aussitôt Dean désespéré.

Sam leva une main devant lui pour le décourager d'en dire. La distance qui les séparait aggravait clairement les choses. A cet instant précis, Dean aurait vraiment aimé se trouver dans la même pièce que son frère. Pour le prendre dans ses bras. Pour lui dire qu'il était désolé de vive voix. Pour pouvoir le lui prouver en le serrant contre lui. Mais il y avait des milliers de kilomètres entre eux et il se sentait totalement impuissant.

\- C'est Sam pour la centième fois et franchement Dean, c'est … je suis tellement déçu. Tu n'as pas idée.

Il s'interrompit alors pour se passer une main sur le visage. Dean n'aurait pas pu le jurer parce que l'image n'était pas suffisamment bonne mais il était presque sûr de discerner des larmes sur le visage de son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu que tu aies pu avoir recours à l'alcool même si je trouve ça stupide … je veux dire … tu as vu comment ça a détruit Papa mais … je suis déçu que tu n'aies pas eu suffisamment confiance en moi. Déçu de voir que tu me considères toujours comme un gamin qu'on doit protéger quand tout ce que je demande c'est que tu me vois enfin comme un adulte. Déçu enfin que … que tu aies choisi de mener ta vie loin de moi pas parce que tu préfères le climat de la côte est mais uniquement visiblement parce que tu n'as pas envie d'être proche de moi.

Sam faisait fausse route. Il se trompait. Sur le dernier point au moins, il avait tort. Dean le voyait effectivement toujours comme son petit frère qu'il devait protéger à tout prix. Ça ne changerait jamais. C'était ainsi qu'il avait été élevé. Mais il n'avait pas choisi de mettre une telle distance entre eux parce qu'il voulait le fuir. Bien au contraire. C'était uniquement parce qu'il voulait le préserver qu'il avait choisi de vivre aussi loin.

\- Sam, je n'ai jamais cherché à te fuir. Tu sais bien que tu me manques et que je t'aime plus que quiconque au monde. Je t'aurais suivi sans hésiter s'il n'y avait pas eu Papa et … si je n'avais pas pensé que c'était toi qui avais besoin de prendre tes distances par rapport à moi.

\- Oh non Dean, je t'interdis de rejeter la faute sur moi. Je t'ai proposé de venir. Tu aurais pu réussir ici aussi. Tu as choisi de partir à l'autre bout du pays. Et franchement, maintenant, je comprends mieux pourquoi. Tu as pris la fuite. Alors oui, je sais que tu m'aimes. J'ai juste l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour me permettre de faire totalement parti de ta vie.

Les reproches de Sam étaient incroyablement durs à entendre pour Dean. Ils sonnaient juste même s'ils ne l'étaient pas entièrement. Et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son frère. Il savait qu'il avait raison d'être furieux. Il comprenait la logique de son raisonnement. Ce qui avait pu l'amener à penser toutes ces choses.

\- Sam, je te promets que je voulais te le dire. J'avais juste peur que tu sois déçu … que tu te dises que je ne valais pas mieux que Papa. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te perdre parce que je ne parvenais pas être différent de lui. Je sais combien tu le détestes … je sais combien tu lui en veux d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. De ne pas savoir se montrer plus fort. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu puisses penser la même chose de moi.

Sam ricana alors une seconde avant de s'essuyer les joues du revers de la main.

\- Tu me connais donc si mal que ça Dean ? Demanda t-il, visiblement surpris.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répondre et enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Je ne déteste pas Papa … mais je lui en veux effectivement. Pas parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à surmonter la mort de Maman. Je ne lui en veux pas de s'être montré faible. Ce que je lui reproche c'est de ne jamais avoir été un vrai père pour moi … et pour toi. Je lui reproche de ne pas avoir accepté ce que tu es … ou mon choix de partir et … je l'aime malgré tout. Ce que je déteste chez lui, c'est son incapacité à accepter l'aide qu'on lui offre. Alors non … je ne t'aurais pas détesté toi non plus si tu m'avais parlé de ton problème.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi – mais une nouvelle fois, Sam ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole. Il était lancé et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

\- Si tu m'avais parlé de tout ça, je t'aurais offert mon aide sans te juger. Je ne t'aurais pas reproché d'avoir craqué … je ne t'aurais jamais dit que tu étais faible. J'aurais fait en sorte que tu ailles mieux. J'aurais été là pour toi. Mais à la place, tu t'es comporté exactement comme Papa. Tu as choisi délibérément de te passer de mon aide. Et honnêtement, Dean, je ne sais pas quoi dire … je ne sais même pas si j'ai encore envie de te parler après tout ça … parce que je doute de croire une seule des choses qui sortira de ta bouche maintenant.

Cette fois, Dean commençait à être en colère à son tour. Il comprenait les reproches de Sam mais il le trouvait également injuste. Il avait commis une erreur et il était tout à fait prêt à l'assumer. Mais il refusait d'entendre son frère l'accuser plus que nécessaire. Il estimait avoir mérité sa confiance même après ses mensonges. Il avait tout sacrifié pour son frère. Sam avait tendance à l'oublier.

\- Tu sais quoi … va te faire foutre, s'écria alors brusquement, faisant sursauter et fuir Kansas.

Sam sembla surpris aussi mais il ne dit rien. Dean en profita pour enchaîner et dire à son tour tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu me fais des reproches et je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles. J'ai eu tort de te mentir mais … rien ne m'oblige à tout te dire. C'est toi qui est parti Sam et même si tu tentes de te donner le bon rôle, tu étais content de nous quitter à l'époque. Je ne t'en fais pas le reproche. Je sais que tu avais besoin de prendre tes distances. Mais ne m'accuse pas de t'y avoir forcé ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre ! Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi de tout te dire quand c'est toi qui a choisi de t'éloigner. Tu devais savoir que les choses seraient plus compliquées ensuite. Et j'ai le droit de ne pas te confier tous mes problèmes. J'ai le droit de vivre ma propre vie de mon côté sans tout te raconter dans la seconde. Je suis adulte.

\- Je ne te demande pas te tout me dire. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles garder des choses pour toi. Mais pas quand c'est aussi important … pas quand il s'agit de ta santé. Comment aurais tu réagi à la place ?

Dean détourna les yeux avant de répondre.

\- Mal probablement. Mais c'est parce que je suis ton grand frère et que c'est mon rôle de veiller sur toi. Ton rôle à toi c'est de faire en sorte d'être heureux.

\- Tu te rends compte au moins que tout ceci c'est des conneries n'est ce pas ? Je veux dire … on est frères Dean. Tu veilles sur moi et je veille sur toi. Il n'y a pas de rôle ou … tu sais quoi laisse tomber. Je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt à comprendre ce que je ressens. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu en aies envie.

Cette fois, Dean était réellement totalement furieux. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il était dans cet état, il ne maîtrisait plus vraiment ce qui sortait de sa bouche. Il savait qu'il le regretterait ensuite quand il serait à nouveau calme. Mais à cet instant précis, il s'en contrefichait totalement. Il avait gardé trop de choses pour lui pendant trop longtemps. Et il n'en avait plus la force.

\- Tu aurais voulu que je t'en parle ? Tu aurais fait quoi ensuite Sam ? Tu m'aurais conseillé d'aller voir un psychologue ? Tu m'aurais demandé de me faire interner ? Je sais ce que tu penses de moi Sam. Je le sais depuis le jour où tu m'as forcé à consulter un médecin parce que tu pensais que j'étais incapable de m'en sortir sans traitement. Tu dis vouloir m'aider mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant d'enchaîner. Il avait un début du migraine et sa gorge le brûlait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

\- Tu veux tout savoir Sam ? C'est ça que tu me demandes ? Alors parfait … la voilà la vérité … j'ai été alcoolique pendant de longs mois … au point que j'ai failli me tuer en voiture un soir. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à Jesse … un garçon que j'ai rencontré aux alcooliques anonymes et qui ne m'a jamais jugé ou conseillé de me faire soigner. Quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas vu comme un garçon malade mais comme quelqu'un qui avait juste besoin d'une oreille attentive. Il m'a soutenu et il m'a convaincu d'arrêter mais … il n'a pas pu m'aider à régler tous mes problèmes. Loin de là.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau pour ravaler le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam et vit qu'il pleurait à nouveau. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés par le passé. Mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi violent. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils pourraient se remettre de cette discussion. Il était presque sûr que leur relation serait ruinée à jamais quand il aurait fini de parler. Il continua tout de même malgré tout.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à combler le vide que je ressens au fond de moi depuis des années maintenant. Ce vide que j'ai cherché à remplir avec tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Le sexe … l'alcool … n'importe quoi

\- Dean, le coupa Sam d'une voix qui tremblait.

\- Non, tu veux tout savoir, alors tu dois me laisser parler. Je ne vais pas bien Sam. Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où j'ai eu la sensation que tout roulait pour moi. Je mens à tout le monde et tout le temps … je joue un rôle mais quand je suis seul … quand je suis seul, ce vide est trop … il est trop grand alors je fais tout pour ne plus y penser. L'alcool est efficace. Mais c'est un trop grand risque … je le sais maintenant.

Dean ferma alors les yeux en repensant à l'overdose qu'il avait faite quelques mois plus tôt. Celle que Jesse avait vue comme une tentative de suicide. Celle qui était un accident mais qui était probablement révélatrice de l'ampleur des problèmes du jeune homme.

\- Et le plus ironique dans tout ça, c'est que je vais mieux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais enfin la sensation de voir la sortir du tunnel. Parce que j'avais trouvé une raison de vivre et de me battre. En rencontrant Castiel et en choisissant de l'aider, j'avais enfin la sensation de compter. Parce qu'il est suicidaire tu sais … je l'ai rencontré au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter du toit d'un immeuble et j'ai passé un marché avec lui. J'ai choisi de tout faire pour lui redonner goût à la vie et trouver un sens à la mienne au passage. Je me sens mieux et … Sam, tu as tout gâché.

Il s'interrompit enfin pour de bon, épuisé par son petit monologue. Il en avait sans doute trop dit mais il ne le regrettait pas pour le moment. Il venait peut être de perdre son frère mais il avait au moins la satisfaction de tout lui avoir dit.

\- Je n'avais pas idée que c'était … que tu … mon Dieu, j'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir de toi Dean. Et pourtant, tu devrais être la personne que je connais le mieux au monde. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé une chance de savoir. Tu … tu as dit avoir rencontré Castiel sur un toit alors qu'il allait sauter mais toi tu … est ce que tu songes à …

Sam ne semblait pas capable de dire clairement ce qu'il redoutait le plus à présent. Ce que les mots de Dean avait laissé sous entendre. Comme Jesse, il semblait avoir déduit de son petit discours que le jeune homme songeait à mettre fin à ses jours. Ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins pas en ce moment. Et Dean était un peu agacé que tout le monde semble persuadé qu'il voulait en finir. Il en avait assez de devoir se justifier.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir Sam. Je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je ne te dis pas que je n'y ai jamais songé parce que ce serait un mensonge. Mais je vais mieux. A toi de voir si tu me crois ou non …

Dean en avait assez de cette conversation. Il était en colère contre son frère et en colère contre lui même. Il avait envie de raccrocher. De se glisser sous ses couvertures et de dormir. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à trouver le sommeil. Et il était terrifié de ce dont il était capable à ce moment précis. Il ne se tuerait pas. Il en était convaincu. Mais il avait envie de boire. Il avait envie d'avoir recours à des drogues dures pour oublier. Il s'était promis de ne pas replonger. De ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Mais dans son état, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de lutter.

\- Je voudrais bien te croire mais après tous ces mensonges, je ne pense pas pouvoir.

\- Alors on n'a plus rien à se dire, déclara Dean.

Il savait qu'il était stupide de couper la conversation sans laisser une chance à son frère de trouver les mots justes pour arranger les choses. Sans tenter de régler la situation et de repartir sur de bonnes bases. Mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit pour calmer son petit frère.

\- Non Dean, je refuse que tu raccroches maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça et ensuite de prendre la fuite. On va régler ce problème ensemble. On va discuter et on va trouver une solution. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser tomber maintenant que je sais que tu …

\- Que je quoi Sam ? Demanda Dean en insistant bien sur le prénom de son frère.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas immédiatement et le jeune homme sut alors que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ne lui aurait pas plu.

\- Que je suis malade ? Faible ? Un cas désespéré ?

\- Non, Dean … mal … déprimé et … probablement sur le point de commettre une bêtise. Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Je ne vais pas laisser tomber. Et si tu raccroches, je débarquerais chez toi et je te forcerais à me parler.

Dean l'en croyait totalement capable. Il savait que Sam n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras facilement. Peu importait ce qu'ils venaient de se dire ou la colère qu'il ressentait, il laisserait tout en plan pour voler au secours de son frère. Et ce n'était pas envisageable. Ce n'était pas ce dont Dean avait besoin à cet instant précis. Il avait besoin d'oublier. De tirer un trait sur cette conversation.

\- Si tu le fais, je peux te promettre que c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. La dernière fois que tu me parles. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais d'avoir tout abandonné pour venir ici. Si tu me connais aussi bien que tu le penses Sam alors tu sais que je ne bluffe pas.

Sam baissa alors les yeux et Dean sut que son frère le croyait. Qu'il avait compris qu'il était dans une impasse. Il choisit toutefois d'insister encore un peu pour enfoncer définitivement le clou.

\- Si tu viens, tu pourras m'oublier. Parce que je ne ferais plus jamais parti de ta vie. Et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je tirerais un trait sur toi. Pour de bon. Sam, ne m'oblige pas à le faire. Si tu veux vraiment que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, tu dois accepter de me laisser seul.

\- De te laisser seul ? Alors que je sais ce que tu fais quand tu es seul ? Dean, tu es en train de me demander de fermer les yeux sur une addiction qui pourrait te coûter la vie !

Dean hocha la tête sans répondre. Il savait qu'il en demandait beaucoup. Mais si Sam n'était pas capable de comprendre qu'il était sérieux, alors il ne pourrait pas le lui pardonner. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Mais il avait besoin que ce dernier sache qu'il était suffisamment grand pour prendre ses propres décisions.

\- Ce que je te demande c'est d'avoir confiance quand je te dis que je ne vais pas me tuer … que je n'en ai pas envie. Que je veux m'en sortir et que je suis sur le point de réussir. On pourra reparler de tout ça plus tard. Mais pas maintenant … pas ce soir … pas après tout ça.

Sam s'essuya à nouveau le visage. Il ne semblait pas ravi par ce qu'il entendait. Mais il semblait également réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Dean accepta son silence. Il croisait toutefois les doigts pour que son frère prenne la bonne décision. La balle était dans son camp à présent. C'était à lui de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent.

\- Dean, je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de prendre …

\- Au revoir Sammy, le coupa le jeune homme avant de raccrocher.

Quand la fenêtre disparut de son écran, il laissa échapper un sanglot. Presque aussitôt, Kansas se leva à nouveau pour venir coller sa tête contre sa cuisse. Dean posa une main sur son cou et ferma les yeux. Il entendit à nouveau son ordinateur biper mais il ne bougea pas. Il savait que son frère tentait de l'appeler. Il essaierait ensuite de le joindre sur son téléphone. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Il avait la sensation d'avoir été trahi par son frère et que tout s'effondrait autour de lui.

Il avait passé des années à mentir à Sam pour le protéger. Il avait toujours su que se montrer honnête avec lui serait difficile. Que cela pousserait son petit frère à s'emporter et à dire des choses difficiles à entendre. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Sam lui ferait de tels reproches. Qu'il se montrerait aussi injuste et cruel. Il était déçu et blessé. Et il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu son frère en quelques minutes.

Dean était tout à fait prêt à assumer ses erreurs. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas agi comme il l'aurait du. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais il avait toujours fait ce qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour protéger son frère. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le blesser. Du moins pas volontairement. Sam semblait penser le contraire. C'était sans nul doute ça qui était le plus difficile à encaisser. Sam l'avait accusé de ne pas l'aimer assez pour se confier à lui. C'était injuste quand Dean aimait son frère plus que la vie elle même. Il avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été clair sur ce point. Mais Sam n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien compris.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot. Kansas sauta alors sur le canapé pour venir appuyer sa tête contre le cou de son maître. Dean enfouit son visage contre lui pour trouver un peu de réconfort. A cet instant précis, il mourrait d'envie d'avoir recours à de l'alcool. Il n'avait rien chez lui mais il y avait un magasin à quelques pas. Il voulait boire jusqu'à oublier. Il voulait également appeler son dealer pour acheter quelque chose de plus fort que les quelques joints qu'il gardait dans son appartement.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti une pulsion aussi forte, il avait fait une overdose. Il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Sur ce point, il avait été totalement honnête avec son frère et avec Jesse. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr d'avoir la force de lutter.

La présence de Kansas était un réconfort. Mais cela ne suffirait pas. Dean avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise clairement qu'il ne devait surtout pas céder. Il avait besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il était plus fort que son addiction. Il aurait probablement du appeler Jesse mais il avait peur de le décevoir. Il n'avait personne d'autre pourtant. Personne pour le comprendre. Personne qui avait la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.  
Dean rouvrit les yeux brusquement en réalisant qu'il faisait fausse route. Il ne décolla pas son visage de Kansas, la chaleur de son corps lui apportant le seul réconfort qu'il avait pour le moment. Il referma ses bras autour de son chien en laissant l'idée qui venait de se former dans son esprit se développer peu à peu.

Il avait tort de penser que personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il savait exactement à qui s'adresser. Castiel. Castiel serait là pour lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son ami. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de l'appeler. Castiel avait déjà ses propres problèmes à régler. Il aurait été injuste de lui demander de gérer les siens en même temps.

Sauf qu'ils étaient amis. Ils s'étaient une promesse. Celle de s'accorder un an pour reprendre goût à la vie. C'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin à cet instant précis. De quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire faux bon alors qu'ils étaient liés par un contrat.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, le jeune homme attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de Castiel. Il n'était pas sûr que son ami était suffisamment fort pour l'aider. Mais il savait qu'il essaierait. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.


	15. Appel au secours

**Bonjour,**

 **Lundi et 15ème chapitre. On approche sérieusement de la moitié de cette histoire ... déjà ! Castiel vole au secours de Dean et comprend enfin qu'il peut avoir quelque chose à apporter à son ami.**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Far from home de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 15 : Appel à l'aide**

 _« Viendra au secours de la peine d'autrui celui qui souffre lui-même »_

 _Faramarz_

Castiel était assis sur son canapé, désespérément seul dans son appartement. Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi sans personne à qui parler. Ou personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Mais sans Azazel pour occuper une partie de son attention, c'était pire encore.

A présent que Dean faisait partie de sa vie et qu'ils étaient officiellement amis, Castiel ne voulait plus jamais se sentir aussi seul. Il avait envie d'autre chose. De bruit. De discussions. De compagnie. Il avait pourtant toujours cru qu'il vivrait seul jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Depuis le départ de Gabriel, il n'y avait jamais eu personne pour passer du temps avec lui. Il avait fini par s'y habituer. C'était en partie ce qui l'avait poussé à adopter Azazel.

Mais il avait un ami à présent. Il avait quelqu'un qui semblait avoir sincèrement envie de passer du temps avec lui. Dean le lui avait répété à maintes et maintes reprises. Il ne le faisait pas par obligation. Il le faisait parce qu'il en avait envie. Castiel continuait à avoir du mal à le croire. Mais il en avait pourtant terriblement envie.

Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient pas passer toutes leurs soirées ensemble. Dean avait des choses à faire de son côté. Il avait d'autres personnes à voir. Jesse notamment. Sam aussi avec qui il parlait une fois par semaine. Dean n'était pas seul comme Castiel. Il ne ressentait donc probablement pas constamment le besoin d'être avec lui. S'il se sentait seul, il avait le choix de la personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Pour Castiel, malheureusement, il n'y avait que Dean.

Il était peut être temps pour lui de se faire d'autres amis. Mais la simple idée de rencontrer du monde le terrifiait. Il n'était pas encore prêt. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour tenter de tisser des liens durables avec quelqu'un. Il n'aurait même pas su par quoi commencer. Comment devenait on ami avec quelqu'un ? Cela demandait probablement du temps. Et de trouver la personne adéquate. Castiel ne fréquentait que des gens dans le cadre de son travail. Et il ne se voyait pas devenir ami avec un de ses collègues.

Bien sûr, le simple fait qu'il envisage de franchir cette étape était une bonne nouvelle en soi. Jamais avant il n'y avait songé. Jamais avant il n'avait imaginé partager son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui même et son chat. Il avançait. Doucement bien sûr. Mais il constatait déjà quelques changements radicaux dans sa façon de voir le monde.

Il le devait en grande partie à Dean. Il était conscient de tout ce qu'il devait au jeune homme. Et ce n'était probablement pas fini. Ils avaient encore de longs mois à partager. Si Castiel survivait à la fin de cette année, il devrait sa vie à Dean. Il espérait que le jeune homme en avait conscience.

La télévision était allumée sur une chaîne de sport mais Castiel ne la regardait pas vraiment. Il détestait le foot et il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas zappé. Il y avait probablement quelque chose de plus intéressant à regarder sur une autre chaîne. Mais Castiel ne parviendrait pas à se concentrer sur un programme et il se fichait en fin de compte de ce passait sur sa télévision.

Il avait envie d'appeler Dean. Il ne savait juste pas comment justifier son appel. Il se souvenait de ce que son ami lui avait dit. Des amis passaient du temps ensemble même quand ils n'avaient rien à se demander. Ils le faisaient juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne rejetterait pas l'idée de lui parler au téléphone. Castiel ne lui demanderait pas de venir. Il avait juste besoin d'entendre sa voix.

Il hésitait toutefois à le faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il savait que ce soir était celui où son ami parlait avec son frère. C'était un rituel auquel il ne dérogeait jamais. Castiel avait peur de le déranger en pleine conversation avec Sam. Il ne voulait pas que Dean se sente obligé de répondre et qu'il finisse par lui en vouloir ensuite.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il avait son téléphone en mains mais l'écran restait désespérément noir. Il avait les yeux posés sur la télévision à regarder d'un œil distrait des hommes courir bêtement après un ballon. Castiel se souvenait parfaitement de l'époque où, à l'école, le sport était un moyen pour les garçons de se lier facilement d'amitiés les uns avec les autres. Supporter la même équipe créait un lien. Il avait toujours été à l'écart de ces garçons là. Principalement parce qu'il n'aimait pas le sport. Et parce qu'il était incapable d'en parler si toutefois on lui posait la question.

Il préférait lire et écouter de la musique. Classique généralement. Ce qui faisait de lui un garçon étrange pour la majorité de ses camarades. Ce qui faisait de lui celui dont on se moquait le plus souvent. L'école avait été une période compliquée pour lui.

Mais il était adulte à présent et il avait un ami. Dean se fichait de savoir qu'il n'aimait pas le sport. Il se fichait de savoir qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour la musique classique. Il l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qu'il aimait. Cela faisait toute la différence.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur son téléphone. Il déverrouilla le clavier et ouvrit ses contacts. Il était triste de voir qu'il en avait aussi peu. Le travail. La pizzeria du coin. Le restaurant chinois qui livrait à toute heure. Ses parents. Son médecin. Et Dean. Rien de plus. Son répertoire en disait probablement long sur le genre de vie qu'il menait. Il était pathétique.

Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde. Il avait vraiment envie d'appeler son ami. Il était sûr qu'il le pouvait. Qu'il en avait le droit. Mais il n'en avait pas encore le courage. Il rouvrit finalement les yeux et allait reposer son téléphone quand il se mit à vibrer dans sa main. Il regarda aussitôt l'écran et sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant le nom de Dean clignoter.

C'était presque comme si son ami avait lu dans ses pensées. Comme si, à nouveau, il avait deviné ce dont il avait envie sans même se trouver au même endroit que lui. Castiel sourit en décrochant.

\- Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire mais j'allais justement t'appeler, lança t-il en guise de salut.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel fronça aussitôt les sourcils. D'ordinaire, son ami prenait la parole rapidement et parlait longuement de tout et de rien sans réellement reprendre sa respiration. Mais cette fois, il était étrangement silencieux. Et ce n'était définitivement pas bon signe.

\- Dean, tout va bien ?

Il s'était levé de son canapé sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Mais il était convaincu que son ami avait besoin de lui. Qu'il l'avait appelé pour une bonne raison. Pas uniquement pour passer le temps. Il fit un pas dans son salon, un peu démuni face à la détresse palpable de son ami.

\- Dean, parle moi s'il te plaît.

Castiel prit ensuite la direction de sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait conduit son ami à l'appeler mais il était presque sûr qu'il avait besoin de son aide. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de refuser. Il viendrait soutenir le jeune homme et ferait ce dont il avait besoin. Il le lui devait bien.

\- Cas, je … je crois que je vais faire une bêtise, souffla finalement Dean d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Il avait pleuré. Castiel aurait été prêt à le parier. Et les quelques mots prononcés corroboraient sa théorie. Dean n'allait pas bien. Castiel était terrifié par ce qu'il sous entendait.

\- Comment ça une bêtise ? Demanda t-il bêtement.

Il avait ouvert son placard pour récupérer sa veste mais les quelques mots prononcés par Dean l'avait statufié. Il perdait du temps. Il en avait conscience. Mais il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il avait peur de ce que son ami allait répondre.

\- Je … je me suis disputé avec Sam et je … je crois que j'ai … je n'ai pas la force de résister ce soir Cas. J'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Castiel hocha alors la tête même si son ami ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était temps pour lui de passer à l'action. Il attrapa finalement sa veste et réussit à l'enfiler sans réellement décoller le téléphone de son oreille. Il partit ensuite récupérer ses chaussures, à l'affût d'un changement dans la respiration de son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il savait qu'il était important de le garder au téléphone. Mais il se sentait impuissant. Incapable de réconforter Dean comme ce dernier semblait penser qu'il le pourrait.

\- Dean, écoute moi. Je vais venir te voir d'accord ? Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes au téléphone jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Tu as bu ou pris quelque chose ? Tu es bien chez toi n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel en profita pour enfiler ses chaussures aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne s'embarrassa pas avec les lacets et rejoignit aussitôt son salon. Il attrapa ses clefs et son porte feuille avant de prendre la direction de la sortie de son appartement. Il allait ouvrit la porte quand il entendit un sanglot étouffé à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Dean ?

Je n'ai rien pris Cas … rien mais je … j'en ai envie et je ne sais pas … je ne suis pas sûr que je réussirais à résister si je suis seul. Et je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de venir mais si … si personne ne m'aide, je vais le faire.

\- Faire quoi ?

Castiel était terrifié par ce qu'il entendait. Parce qu'il avait l'impression que Dean ne songeait pas uniquement à prendre de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Il y avait autre chose. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas le laisser y penser. Pas même pendant une seconde. Pas après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

\- Je ne sais plus Cas … je ne veux pas mourir tu sais … je ne vais pas … mais quand je suis comme ça, je ne me contrôle plus. Et si je commence … si je prends quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. J'ai peur de faire une overdose. J'ai peur de mourir sans le vouloir et Cas … il faut que tu viennes m'aider. Il n'y a que toi … tu es …

Dean s'interrompit alors qu'un nouveau sanglot résonnait aux oreilles de Castiel. Il se remit alors en action. Une fois sa porte refermée derrière lui, il courut dans les escaliers puis sortit de l'immeuble en écoutant Dean pleurer à l'autre bout du fil. C'était quelque chose qui lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Il avait toujours l'impression que son ami était plus fort que lui. Qu'il était celui des deux qui avaient les épaules les plus larges … qui pouvait tout encaisser. Mais à cet instant précis, Dean était affaibli et souffrait beaucoup. C'était au tour de Castiel de se montrer fort. D'avoir les bonnes réponses. D'aider le jeune homme. Il espérait sincèrement être suffisamment solide pour réussir. Car il avait conscience de l'immense responsabilité que le jeune homme lui confiait. Il lui faisait confiance pour l'empêcher de commettre une bêtise. Il remettait sa vie entre ses mains. Castiel allait devoir s'en montrer digne.

\- Dean, tu es toujours là ? Demanda t-il une fois dans la rue.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir de voiture à présent. Son ami n'habitait pas vraiment loin mais, même en courant, cela allait probablement lui prendre une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver. Il pouvait opter pour un taxi mais avec la circulation, il lui faudrait encore plus longtemps pour parcourir la distance. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de commencer à courir.

\- Je suis là Cas … je suis là, finit par répondre Dean d'une voix qui tremblait.

Castiel accéléra sensiblement le rythme malgré la douleur dans ses cuisses. Il regrettait de ne pas être plus sportif. Si tout se finissait bien, il se promit de se mettre sérieusement au sport. Il avait toujours aimé courir et nager. Il allait faire en sorte d'être en forme.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé tu sais … tu avais probablement mieux à faire ce soir, ajouta finalement le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave et si Castiel n'avait pas été à bout de souffle, il aurait probablement éclaté de rire en entendant cela. Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il n'avait définitivement rien de mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec lui. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré le faire sans que le jeune homme ait appelé au secours. Sans qu'il soit dans cet état de fragilité extrême. Mais dans tous les cas, Dean n'avait rien interrompu.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas crois moi … et … je suis là pour toi, parvint il à dire malgré ses difficultés à respirer.

Il entendit Dean soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis mais ça ne pouvait pas être bon. Il allait devoir le pousser à parler mais également faire en sorte de lui changer les idées. Il avait une lourde tâche qui l'attendait. Mais il était déterminé à réussir. Il ne quitterait pas Dean tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr que tout allait mieux pour lui.

\- Ça fait des mois que je suis clean tu sais … des mois que je n'ai pas touché une goutte d'alcool. La dernière fois, j'ai failli … j'ai failli me tuer parce que j'avais pris le volant totalement ivre. Je ne veux pas replonger mais … bordel Cas, c'est trop dur. Ce soir, c'est juste trop dur de résister.

Castiel savait combien il devait être compliqué pour son ami de ne pas avoir recours à ce qui lui avait apporté un semblant de réconfort avant. Il était tellement plus simple de céder à ses pulsions. De se laisser aller. Le soulagement serait temporaire et le réveil serait probablement compliqué. Mais Dean oublierait pendant quelques heures ce qui l'avait conduit à boire. Il devait absolument l'en empêcher. Le fait qu'il l'ait appelé plutôt que de boire dans la seconde était une bonne nouvelle. La preuve qu'il avait fait du chemin depuis l'époque où il était encore alcoolique. Bien sûr, Castiel était surpris que son ami n'ait pas appelé son sponsor. Il semblait plus à même de l'aider dans cette situation. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui faire remarquer.

\- Tu n'as rien chez toi n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il en tournant à l'angle de la rue.

Ses cuisses étaient douloureuses. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Et il transpirait abondamment. Mais il se força tout de même à accélérer le rythme de ses jambes. Il devait paraître totalement fou pour les gens qui le croisaient. Mais il s'en contrefichait. A cet instant précis, il n'avait que le bien être de Dean en tête.

\- Non … je n'ai pas d'alcool mais j'ai … j'ai une réserve dans mon placard … des cachets. Je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi je les ai achetés. Je ne les prends plus depuis un moment. Je n'en ressentais plus le besoin. La dernière fois, j'en avais trop pris. Et j'ai peur de recommencer. Cas, j'ai peur cette fois d'en prendre un de trop et de ne pas me réveiller.

Castiel avait peur également. Peur de ne pas arriver à temps. Peur de trouver le corps inanimé de Dean en arrivant chez lui. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder à ses craintes. Il devait se montrer fort. Il savait combien Dean comptait sur lui ce soir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait besoin de lui. Quelqu'un qui le considérait comme important. Essentiel. Suffisamment solide pour lui venir en aide. Il se sentait important. Et même s'il aurait préféré ne pas s'en rendre compte de la sorte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait que ce soit le cas.

\- Ne prends rien. Je serais là dans cinq minutes, promit Castiel.

Il approcha de l'appartement du jeune homme. Il était surpris de l'avoir retrouvé aussi facilement. Il n'était venu qu'une seule fois depuis qu'il connaissait Dean. Et il avait fait le voyage en voiture. Il se serait cru incapable de retrouver la route sans carte ou sans GPS. Mais de toute évidence, son cerveau avait mémorisé les rues et le trajet. Il le faisait presque sans y penser.

\- Dean ? Appela t-il parce que le silence de son ami l'inquiétait.

Il entendit un nouveau sanglot et il accéléra un peu encore le rythme.

\- Je suis là Cas. Je ne vais rien prendre. Je ne veux rien prendre. Mais j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de toi.

Castiel apercevait enfin l'immeuble de Dean. Il ne s'arrêta toutefois de courir que lorsqu'il fut en bas. Il eut la chance d'arriver en même temps qu'un autre habitant. Il en profita pour franchir la porte sans avoir à demander à Dean de lui ouvrir. Il gravit ensuite les escaliers.

\- Je suis là, souffla t-il difficilement.

Son ami ne lui répondit pas. Mais quand Castiel tourna à l'angle du couloir, il l'aperçut sur le seuil de la porte de son appartement. Il n'avait plus son téléphone collé contre son oreille. Il le tenait dans la main, son bras pendant le long de son corps. Castiel courut jusqu'à lui sans se soucier d'être bruyant. Il vit alors Dean lâcher son portable. Ses jambes se mirent ensuite à trembler et il finit par tomber doucement en avant. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel arriva à sa hauteur à cet instant précis et le retint en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Dean s'effondra alors contre son corps, sa tête atterrissant dans le creux de son cou. Castiel recula d'un pas sous l'impact mais ne lâcha pas le jeune homme pour autant. Presque aussitôt, Dean éclata en sanglots contre son épaule.

\- Hé je suis là, je suis là. Tout ira bien Dean. Tu n'es pas seul, murmura Castiel contre sa joue.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Il semblait incapable de parler. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Sa détresse était évidente et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Castiel était conscient que l'endroit n'était pas très approprié par ce type de situation. Ils étaient toujours dans le couloir. N'importe qui pouvait les voir et il était sûr que Dean ne voulait pas qu'on puisse le surprendre dans cet état. Il l'attira donc jusqu'à l'intérieur de son appartement et referma tant bien que mal la porte derrière eux. Dean ne le lâcha pas et ne cessa pas de pleurer. Castiel se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas laissé autant aller. Il en avait probablement besoin.

\- Ok Dean, ça va aller … je vais … tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr … je … tu me promets que tu n'as rien pris ?

Il savait que sa question n'était probablement pas la bienvenue mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque. Il sentit Dean secouer la tête contre son cou et il en déduisit qu'il n'avait rien pris. Castiel observa alors l'appartement de son ami. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand il réalisa l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Plusieurs meubles avaient été renversés. Des tiroirs étaient retournés, leur contenu jeté sans ménagement sur le sol. A sa droite, un placard était ouvert et une enveloppe pleine était posée juste à hauteur de ses yeux.

De toute évidence, Dean avait retourné son appartement en quête de quelque chose. De cachets ou d'alcool. Peut être même des deux. Il avait fini par mettre la main sur la réserve dont il lui avait parlé au téléphone. Il ne l'avait toutefois pas ouverte.

\- Parfait, c'est parfait. Tu es incroyablement fort Dean. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'admire, confia Castiel en entraînant son ami en direction du canapé.

Les sanglots de Dean se faisaient plus rares à présent. Mais il pleurait toujours. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas le relâcher tant qu'il ne s'était pas calmé pour de bon. Ils seraient toutefois mieux sur le canapé.

\- J'aurais pu Cas … j'aurais pu le faire, confia finalement le jeune homme.

Castiel le fit s'asseoir en même temps que lui sur le canapé en le gardant serré dans ses bras. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et appuya sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. C'était peut être un peu trop intime pour deux amis mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, rappela t-il.

Il savait que Dean avait besoin de l'entendre. Il n'était pas passé très loin de toute évidence. L'état de son appartement en était la preuve. Il avait toutefois eu la force de résister. Et ce n'était pas rien. Le jeune homme devait avoir conscience de la force dont il avait fait preuve. Du courage évident qu'il possédait.

\- Tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu es fort. Plus fort que tu ne sembles le penser.

\- Mais pas suffisamment, intervint alors Dean d'une voix rauque. Pas suffisamment pour pouvoir gérer tout cela seul.

Castiel trouvait le jeune homme incroyablement dur avec lui même. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il connaisse des rechutes. Il avait vaincu une addiction mais luttait toujours contre une seconde. Et personne ne pouvait lui reprocher d'avoir besoin d'aide par moment. Castiel n'avait jamais été accroc à quoi que ce soit. Il n'était sans doute pas le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que son ami vivait. Mais il était évident pour lui qu'il était totalement impossible de tout pouvoir gérer seul. Dean avait besoin d'aide. Qu'il veuille l'admettre ou non. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait pas besoin d'un sponsor. Il n'aurait pas besoin de drogue. Et il n'aurait jamais songé une seule fois à en finir.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu traverses. Je ne suis sans doute pas la personne la plus à même de te conseiller dans cette situation. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr. C'est que tu ne peux pas … tu ne dois pas … penser une seule seconde qu'il n'est pas normal d'appeler à l'aide de temps en temps. Tu ne peux pas tout affronter seul. Personne ne le peut.

Le jeune homme renifla une seconde contre son cou avant de reculer doucement le visage. Castiel desserra alors son étreinte pour le laisser faire. Il rouvrit également les yeux. Quand ils se posèrent sur le visage pâle et creusé de son ami, il sentit son cœur se briser. A cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus rien du jeune homme confiant et sûr de lui qu'il connaissait depuis leur rencontre. Dean semblait fragile. Incroyablement jeune et vulnérable.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir des moments de doute. Tout ce que tu as affronté jusque là est … ça aurait mis bien des personnes à terre. Mais tu es toujours là. Tu restes debout malgré tout. Vaincre ton addiction à l'alcool a du te demander des efforts incroyables. Mais tu as réussi. Et si tout n'est pas encore parfait, tu as remporté une victoire importante. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu l'oublies.

Dean renifla à nouveau avant de s'essuyer rapidement le visage du revers de la main. Il soupira ensuite longuement et hocha finalement la tête.

\- Désolé de …

\- Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa Castiel car c'était réellement inutile.

Dean lui sourit tristement avant d'hocher la tête à nouveau.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Sam, déclara t-il ensuite.

Il le lui avait déjà dit au début de leur conversation téléphonique. Mais Castiel avait besoin d'en savoir plus pour aider correctement son ami. Il choisit donc de ne pas le lui signaler.

\- Je parlais avec lui et j'avais décidé … ces derniers temps, je me sens mieux. J'ai la sensation que les choses s'arrangent pour moi depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et j'ai pensé … j'ai pensé que je n'avais plus aucune raison de refuser de répondre aux questions de mon frère. Je voulais me montrer honnête avec lui et lui parler de toi … pas de la façon dont on s'est rencontré mais de notre amitié naissante et … de … de tout.

Castiel était touché que son ami ait eu envie de parler de lui à son frère. Il savait l'importance que Sam avait dans sa vie. C'était une preuve de la force de leur amitié.

\- Il a semblé étonné qu'on soit amis … il m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis ici et … que généralement, je couche avec les hommes que je rencontre sans tisser de liens durables. Ce qui n'est pas faux … ou du moins ne l'était pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'ai voulu me défendre et j'ai … j'ai parlé de Jesse. Je ne l'avais jamais évoqué avec lui avant parce que je ne savais pas comment expliquer notre rencontre. Et quand j'ai compris mon erreur, il était trop tard pour reculer. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir à nouveau … pas alors que j'avais choisi de me montrer honnête avec lui. Je lui ai donc parlé de mes problèmes d'alcool et … il … il était furieux. Pas furieux que j'ai pu boire comme notre père le fait depuis la mort de notre mère mais … du fait que je lui ai menti. Je le comprends mais ensuite … il refusait de croire que j'allais mieux. Refusait de me faire confiance. Il a menacé de venir me trouver. Pour me surveiller et … je me suis senti trahi. Je me suis senti infantilisé. Alors j'ai mis les choses au clair. Et je lui ai dit franchement que s'il venait, je tirerais un trait sur lui. J'ai raccroché ensuite et … j'étais tellement furieux. Tellement fou de rage que j'avais besoin de tout oublier.

Castiel pouvait sentir combien raconter cette histoire avait été difficile pour son ami. Il choisit donc de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir les mots justes pour réconforter son ami. Il savait toutefois que les gestes étaient parfois plus efficaces que de simples paroles.

\- Il est évident que la situation n'est pas simple pour toi et je peux comprendre que tu aies réagi ainsi. Je peux également comprendre que Sam soit inquiet pour toi. Et s'il a été effectivement maladroit dans sa démarche, il n'en est pas moins visiblement uniquement déterminé à t'aider. Il t'aime et il n'est pas facile de regarder quelqu'un qu'on aime souffrir.

Il ne cherchait pas à prendre la défense de Sam. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Mais il refusait également de faire reposer toute la responsabilité de cette dispute sur lui. Il préférait ne pas prendre parti. Il savait que Dean ne lui en voudrait pas.

\- Je sais bien et je sais également que j'ai eu tort de lui mentir durant toutes ces années. On était très proche quand on vivait encore ensemble et on se disait tout. Mais ensuite, il est parti et il … il a fait sa vie ailleurs. Il y avait une telle distance entre nous et je le sentais tellement heureux que je refusais de l'inquiéter. Je savais qu'il prendrait le premier avion pour venir ici s'il savait … qu'il planterait tout et finirait par perdre ce qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire. Je voulais le protéger. J'ai eu tort mais … il devrait avoir confiance en moi. Je vais mieux … je ne lui ai pas menti sur ce point.

Castiel savait que Dean était sincère avec lui. Il était persuadé que le jeune homme allait réellement mieux. Et il savait également que c'était en grande partie du à leur rencontre. Il en tirait une certaine fierté. Il aimait l'idée de compter pour le jeune homme. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il était le seul à retirer quelque chose de positif de leur rencontre et de leur amitié. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était quelque chose de réciproque. Et cela le rassurait grandement.

\- Je suis content d'apprendre que tu vas mieux. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'il est difficile pour ton frère de le savoir quand il est aussi loin … quand il ne peut pas être le témoin direct de toutes les choses qui vont mieux dans ta vie. Je ne cherche pas à l'excuser ou à prendre sa défense. Je pense juste que les torts sont partagés. Il est normal de se disputer avec les gens qu'on aime. C'est même sain.

Castiel le pensait sincèrement même s'il n'avait pas réellement d'expérience dans le domaine. Il était toutefois persuadé que s'il retrouvait Gabriel un jour, il ne serait pas inquiet à l'idée de se disputer avec lui. C'était la preuve qu'on tenait à l'autre. La preuve qu'il existait des sentiments entre deux personnes. Ne pas se disputer signifiait qu'on était totalement indifférent.

\- Tu as sans doute raison. Et … oui, c'est … je sais qu'on se réconciliera mais … sur le moment, je ne voyais pas d'issues et j'ai eu la sensation de le perdre. A tête reposée, c'est différent.

Castiel sourit alors et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Dean était appuyé contre lui, sa tête nichée dans son cou. Il semblait totalement à l'aise dans cette position. Malgré leur proximité, il ne paraissait pas gêné.

\- J'ai paniqué. Bêtement je suppose mais … j'ai cru que cette dispute était … qu'elle était définitive et j'ai paniqué. Je n'avais pas ressenti quoi que ce soit de ce genre depuis tellement longtemps et … la dernière fois, j'ai pris tellement de cachets en tout genre que j'ai fait une overdose. Jesse continue de penser que j'ai voulu mourir ce jour là. Ce n'est pas le cas … du moins pas volontairement. Pas consciemment. Je ne voulais surtout pas que cela recommence. Pas maintenant que j'entrevois enfin la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Castiel était une nouvelle fois totalement admiratif du courage de son ami. Il hésita à le lui répéter mais il opta finalement pour rester silencieux. Il ne voulait pas insister inutilement.

\- Je peux te poser une question Dean ? Demanda t-il à la place.

Maintenant que son ami se sentait un peu mieux, une question le taraudait. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr qu'il soit judicieux de la poser mais sa curiosité était plus forte que tout. Il attendit donc que le jeune homme hoche la tête pour reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé moi ? Je veux dire … on est amis, je n'en doute pas. Et je suis honoré de voir que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour m'appeler quand tu as besoin d'aide mais … pourquoi moi et pas Jesse ? Dans cette situation, il était sans doute plus à même de trouver les bonnes réponses.

Il allait peut être regretter sa question selon la réponse que lui donnerait Dean. Peut être la jeune homme allait lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas déranger Jesse mais qu'il se fichait de déranger Castiel. Peut être allait il lui confier qu'il redoutait plus la réaction de son sponsor parce qu'il comptait plus à ses yeux. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre quand il se remettrait facilement de la perte de Castiel. Non. C'était stupide. Castiel le savait. Mais c'était également plus fort que lui. Il manquait de confiance en lui et cela se traduisait ainsi. Le jeune homme lui avait pourtant à plusieurs reprises prouvé qu'il comptait sur lui et qu'il voulait sincèrement qu'il fasse parti de sa vie.

\- Jesse est mon ami et mon sponsor … je sais que je peux compter sur lui mais … la dernière fois, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé inconscient sur le sol de ma cuisine … lui qui a attendu les secours en priant pour que je m'en sorte. Je sais qu'il y pense toujours et je sais qu'il … qu'il a peur que cela se reproduise. Je l'adore mais parfois j'ai la sensation qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en moi. Si je l'avais appelé, il serait venu sans hésiter mais ensuite il … il aurait pensé que mon attitude était la preuve qu'il avait raison.

Dean s'interrompit alors et Castiel choisit de ne rien dire. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir les mots justes pour dire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il était donc préférable de se taire.

\- Je savais que tu ne me jugerais pas … que tu ne me reprocherais rien. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un qui n'utiliserait pas ce qui vient de m'arriver pour prouver quelque chose.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement comprendre à présent le choix de son ami. Il était rassuré également de voir que Dean avait parfaitement cerné le genre de personne qu'il était. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il ne porterait aucun jugement sur lui. Il avait confiance en lui.

\- Je n'ai pas de jugement à porter sur quoi que ce soit … ce n'est pas mon rôle et ce serait probablement particulièrement hypocrite de ma part quand on sait les erreurs que j'ai moi même commises par le passé.

\- On fait une drôle de paire hein ?

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. C'était vrai que leur amitié n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Ils étaient blessés chacun à leur manière. Dean avait des problèmes d'addiction qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à combattre et malgré son courage évident, il était encore fragile. Castiel, de son côté, était clairement suicidaire et mal dans sa peau. Personne n'aurait parié sur les chances qu'ils avaient de s'apporter mutuellement quoi que ce soit de positif. Mais cela fonctionnait tout de même. C'était peut être une situation étrange mais leur amitié était importante pour eux. Ils avaient avancé chacun de leur côté. Ils allaient mieux.

\- Tu sais … je suis moi même étonné de voir à quel point tout me semble … naturel et logique entre nous. Je n'aurais jamais cru que notre rencontre aurait un tel impact sur ma vie et pourtant … plus rien n'est pareil à présent.

\- Cas … j'espère que tu sais que tout ceci … tout ceci n'a pas de date limite. Ce n'est pas temporaire. Pour moi en tout cas, ce n'est pas juste pour un an. Je tiendrais ma promesse et si toutefois à la fin de notre contrat, tu continues à vouloir en finir … je respecterais ta décision. Mais si tu veux vivre alors j'espère continuer à être ton ami. Si tu le veux bien …

Castiel devait effectivement reconnaître qu'il avait eu peur de perdre Dean à la fin de leur année ensemble. Que le jeune homme n'agisse ainsi que parce qu'ils avaient passé un contrat. Il n'avait bien sûr jamais osé mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Mais Dean semblait l'avoir deviné. Il semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et trouvé les mots justes pour le rassurer. Castiel aurait été incapable de prédire ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Il n'était définitivement pas sûr que cette année suffirait à le faire changer d'avis mais il était conscient d'avoir progressé. Et il espérait sincèrement ce que cela finirait par suffire.

\- Je le veux … enfin si rien ne se met en travers de notre chemin et si tout se finit bien, c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais assez oui. Tu … est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Dean s'écarta de lui doucement avant de se tourner pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il était toujours aussi pâle et ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Mais il semblait aller mieux. Castiel était heureux de voir que c'était en grande partie du à sa présence. Il n'avait peut être pas d'expérience en terme de relations humaines mais il avait réussi à aider son ami.

\- Ça va mieux oui … même si … je ne vais pas te mentir, l'envie est toujours là. Mais je sais que je ne pourrais peut être jamais réellement m'en débarrasser. Quand on a été alcoolique, on le reste toute sa vie. On apprend juste à lutter contre. Ce n'est probablement pas la dernière fois que je réagis ainsi mais … si je réussis à surmonter ces moments alors je suppose que je pourrais dire sans mentir que je suis guéri pour de bon. Pour la drogue … c'est différent.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son ami continuait de consommer de la drogue alors qu'il semblait réellement déterminé à lutter contre son addiction. Il supposait que cela devait lui apporter du réconfort. Mais il aurait préférer le voir tout arrêter pour de bon.

\- Comment ça différent ? Demanda t-il.

Il avait besoin de comprendre. Il était presque sûr qu'il serait plus efficace pour aider son ami s'il en savait plus sur ses problèmes.

\- Différent parce que j'en consomme moins et uniquement pour me vider l'esprit. Ce n'est pas … je ne suis pas stupide Cas. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal et que ce n'est pas sain non plus. Mais … je sais me contenir … je sais m'en tenir à des quantités raisonnables et … j'ai l'impression d'avoir le contrôle sur ce que je consomme. Avec l'alcool, j'étais totalement incapable de ne boire qu'un verre. Je buvais jusqu'à perdre connaissance parfois. C'était l'alcool qui me contrôlait et pas l'inverse.

\- Mais … tu m'as dit que tu avais fait une overdose la dernière fois où tu t'étais retrouvé dans une situation similaire, rappela Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Castiel lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pou trouver les mots justes. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami n'était pas vexé par ses questions. Qu'il avait compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas là d'accusations. Qu'il était juste curieux.

\- A l'époque je buvais aussi … et quand j'avais bu, j'étais incapable de réfléchir. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris tous ces cachets … j'étais totalement incapable de réaliser le risque que je prenais. Mais sans … sans l'influence de l'alcool, je suis nettement plus lucide. J'ai envie d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas continuer à me droguer toute ma vie. Je suis juste incapable d'arrêter pour le moment.

Castiel acquiesça alors même s'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre le raisonnement de son ami. Il pouvait sentir que Dean n'avait pas forcément envie d'en parler pendant plus longtemps. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il était évident qu'il était totalement épuisé par ce qui était arrivé ce soir. Il avait avant tout besoin de repos. Tout le reste pouvait attendre.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller dormir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil non ?

Dean sourit tristement mais ne se leva pas du canapé. Il semblait hésiter à poser une question et Castiel ne voyait pas bien ce qui pouvait le gêner à ce point. Il n'était pas habitué à voir Dean aussi hésitant. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fragile. C'était une nouvelle facette du jeune homme qu'il découvrait. Une qu'il espérait ne plus jamais voir.

\- Tu … est ce que tu crois que tu … enfin si ce n'est pas trop te demander … est ce que tu accepterais de dormir ici … je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de rester seul. Je comprendrais que tu dises non bien sûr.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil en sachant son ami seul dans son appartement. Il n'aurait probablement jamais osé proposer de rester et il était soulagé que Dean ait pris les devants.

\- Je vais rester … de toute façon, personne ne m'attend. Et je serais plus rassuré en étant proche de toi.

Dean sembla surpris une seconde par sa réponse. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et se jeta dans les bras de Castiel. Il le serra une seconde contre lui avant de reculer presque aussitôt. Son soulagement était évident.

\- Merci Cas … merci, souffla t-il ensuite.

Castiel haussa les épaules parce qu'il estimait ne pas avoir fait grand chose d'extraordinaire. Il était toutefois heureux de voir que son ami était soulagé. Il voulait vraiment l'aider du mieux possible. Il avait toutefois conscience que Dean aurait besoin de parler avec Jesse de sa quasi rechute. Son sponsor saurait sans doute quoi lui dire pour que cela ne se reproduise pas.

\- Mais tu dois me promettre une chose avant, déclara t-il alors.

Dean lui fit signe de parler et Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Tu dois me promettre d'appeler Jesse demain matin pour lui parler de ce qui s'est passé. Tu lui diras que tu as réussi à résister et il sera fier de toi. Mais il a besoin de savoir.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il lui dise d'aller se faire voir. Mais après un long silence, le jeune homme finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je l'appellerais demain, jura t-il.

C'était tout ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour être définitivement rassuré. Il ne connaissait pas Jesse mais il savait qu'il était celui qui avait aidé Dean à vaincre son addiction à l'alcool. Il avait, de son côté, vécu une situation similaire. Il saurait gérer la situation. Maintenant que le jeune homme était plus calme, il avait besoin de son sponsor pour analyser en profondeur ce qui était arrivé. Castiel était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il n'était pas capable de l'aider sur ce point. Il pouvait être là pour le réconforter et l'écouter. Mais il n'était pas à même d'en faire plus.

L'essentiel était que Dean en ait également conscience. Maintenant que ce point était éclairci, Castiel pouvait laisser son ami aller se coucher. Le reste attendrait que le jour se lève à nouveau. Ils avaient évité le pire et même s'il leur restait encore du travail à faire, Castiel était persuadé que les choses finiraient par s'arranger pour son ami. Si seulement, il pouvait en dire autant pour lui, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. Mais il devait se montrer patient sur ce plan là. Ce n'était pas la priorité pour le moment.


	16. Jesse

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 16ème chapitre. Jesse et Castiel se rencontrent enfin et les débuts ne sont pas simples entre eux !**

 **Merci de me lire, de m'écrire, de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Fade to black de Metallica**

 **Chapitre 16 : Jesse**

 _« Il ne dépend que de nous de suivre la route qui monte et d'éviter celle qui descend »_

 _Platon_

Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour se remémorer les événements de la veille. Peu à peu les souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Chacun lui donnait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine figure. La dispute avec Sam. Son envie quasi incontrôlable de boire et de prendre de la drogue. La façon dont il avait retourné son appartement pour trouver quelque chose. Son appel à Castiel. Ses pleurs incontrôlés que son ami avait écoutés sans se moquer une seule fois. Puis leur longue conversation qui avait permise à Dean de reprendre le dessus. La promesse, enfin, d'appeler Jesse dès son réveil.

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement et ignora la façon dont sa gorge et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il n'allait certainement pas pleurer. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe mais il avait réussi à surmonter cette épreuve. Il aurait préféré en être capable seul. Mais Castiel n'avait pas eu tort quand il lui avait dit qu'il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas affronter sans aide. Il avait eu le bon réflexe. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus au bord du précipice, prêt à sauter, il était grand temps d'appeler Jesse et de tout lui raconter.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage puis se redressa doucement dans le lit. Il avait mal à la tête et dans tout le corps. Il était un peu perdu quant à ce qu'il devait faire pour son frère. Il ne voulait pas rester brouillé avec Sam. Ce serait stupide. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'appeler. Et il était terrifié à l'idée que son frère ne l'avait pas écouté. Qu'il soit déjà en route pour New York.

Une chose après l'autre, songea Dean en se frottant les yeux. Il était inutile de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Il devait d'abord quitter sa chambre, affronter Castiel puis Jesse. Une fois cela fait, il songerait à Sam à nouveau. Il n'était de toute façon pas de taille à lui parler dans son état. Pas quand il était encore épuisé par sa crise de la veille.

Grimaçant parce que ses muscles étaient douloureux comme après une bonne séance de sport, Dean quitta son lit lentement. Il avait retiré son tee shirt pour la nuit mais choisit de ne pas en remettre un. Castiel l'avait déjà vu torse nu. Et il n'avait pas honte de son corps.

Il sortit de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Il hésita à prendre une douche rapide avant d'abandonner l'idée. Il était trop fatigué pour le moment.

Il rejoignit à la place le salon. Castiel avait du dormir sur le canapé mais il ne s'y trouvait plus. Pendant une très courte seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que son ami était parti. Qu'il avait pris la fuite devant ses problèmes. Convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas les gérer quand il avait déjà les siens à régler.

Il oublia ses questions quand Kansas lui sauta dessus. Il avait totalement ignoré son chien depuis sa dispute avec Sam. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir nourri la veille. Il ne l'avait en tout cas pas sorti. Il n'aurait pas été étonné que son chien l'attaque juste pour le lui faire payer. Il avait eu raison quand il avait pensé qu'il ne serait jamais un bon maître pour un animal. Il manquait à tous ses devoirs.  
Mais bizarrement, Kansas ne semblait pas en colère. Il remuait la queue, tendant sa tête pour obtenir des caresses. Il semblait presque heureux. Soulagé de retrouver son maître en un seul morceau. Dean se promit alors de ne plus jamais le négliger. De toute évidence, ce chien avait pour lui un amour inconditionnel qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais dont il avait cruellement besoin.

Dean s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de l'animal puis le caressa longuement sur le crâne. Presque aussitôt, Kansas grimpa tant bien que mal sur ses cuisses et se blottit contre son torse, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Dean ferma les yeux en le serrant contre lui.

\- Désolé mon grand … je te promets de ne plus jamais te négliger de la sorte. Et je te jure de faire en sorte de ne pas t'inquiéter non plus.

Il était probablement un peu stupide d'assimiler la réaction de son chien à l'inquiétude qu'il aurait ressenti en le voyant totalement désemparé la veille. L'inquiétude était un sentiment humain. Mais c'était pourtant l'impression que cela lui donnait. Il se fichait de paraître stupide. Il n'y avait de toute façon personne pour le voir.

\- Dorénavant, tu passeras en premier. Tu l'as bien mérité après tout ce que tu as vécu, assura t-il ensuite.

Il déposa un baiser sur le museau de Kansas avant de le regarder durant de longues secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans la cuisine qu'il détourna son attention de son chien. Soit Castiel n'était pas parti soit il avait un intrus dans son appartement. Il se redressa doucement et prit la direction de la cuisine. Quand il poussa la porte, ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Castiel. Ce n'était donc pas un cambrioleur.

\- Bonjour, lança t-il pour attirer l'attention de son ami.

Il aurait pu être gêné de se retrouver face à lui après la veille. Après tout, Castiel l'avait vu pleurer comme un bébé. Il l'avait même pris dans ses bras pour le calmer. D'autres à sa place auraient eu honte. Mais Dean assumait pleinement sa réaction. Il avait décidé, des mois plus tôt, de ne pas avoir honte de ce qu'il ressentait. Ou d'exprimer ses émotions. Si cela gênait la personne en face de lui, ce n'était pas son problème.

\- Oh bonjour Dean, répliqua Castiel en se retournant. Bien dormi ? Je … j'ai préparé du café et des œufs. Je me suis occupé de Kansas aussi donc … tu … enfin tu as faim ?

Castiel était nerveux. C'était évident dans sa façon de parler sans reprendre sa respiration et en hésitant tous les deux ou trois mots. Dean ne comprenait pas bien ce qui pouvait le gêner. Il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Du moins rien qui pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Ok Cas … assied toi, exigea t-il.

Son ami le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement surpris. Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser gesticuler de la sorte. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui passait dans sa tête et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'inquiéter inutilement.

\- Assied toi, répéta t-il alors.

Castiel finit par prendre place sur une chaise derrière la petite table de cuisine. Dean se dirigea vers la cafetière. Il servit deux tasses puis en posa une devant son ami. Il sortit ensuite deux assiettes qu'il remplit d'œufs avant de prendre place à son tour devant Castiel. Il le regarda dans les yeux une seconde puis lui sourit.

\- Tout d'abord, merci pour le petit déjeuner et merci pour Kansas. Ensuite … je ne sais pas ce qui t'inquiète autant mais tu n'as aucune raison d'être nerveux. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois venu hier soir et je suis content que tu sois resté. J'avais besoin d'un ami et tu as été là pour moi. Alors merci pour ça aussi.

Il vit Castiel se détendre et il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait vu juste. Il but une gorgée de son café avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de sa cuisinière. Il n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure jusque là mais il était presque dix heures. Il fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur son ami.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être au travail ? Demanda t-il alors.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de baisser les yeux sur son café qu'il serrait entre ses mains.

\- J'ai téléphoné pour leur dire que je ne viendrais pas … que j'avais une urgence familiale. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de me laisser faire. Je n'ai jamais pris un seul jour de congé depuis que je travaille là bas.

Dean sourit, amusé de voir son ami prendre une telle initiative pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était également touché qu'il ait fait cela pour lui. C'était une nouvelle preuve de sa volonté de l'aider. Dean avait conscience de la chance qu'il avait.

\- J'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi Cas. Voilà que tu fais l'école buissonnière maintenant. Quelle est la prochaine étape ?

Il avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie et il fut heureux de voir que cela avait l'effet escompté. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Castiel avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Tu vas mieux ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

C'était une question délicate. Dean n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Il se sentait mieux physiquement parlant. Il ne ressentait plus le besoin de boire ou de se droguer. Le pire était passé de ce côté là. Mais il n'avait rien réglé pour autant. Il devait encore gérer Sam et affronter Jesse. Il choisit finalement d'hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas si « mieux » est le terme adéquat mais je ne ressens plus le besoin de boire … ce qui est définitivement un point positif. Et je te le dois. Donc une nouvelle fois, merci.

\- Tu vas parler à Jesse ? Je sais que je te l'ai fait promettre hier mais … enfin, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de le faire uniquement pour me faire plaisir. Je pense juste que ce serait une bonne chose pour toi.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait que Castiel avait raison. Son ami n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine mais il avait tout de même vu juste. Il était important que le jeune homme parle avec son sponsor et ami. Il serait le seul à pouvoir analyser avec lui ce qui était arrivé. Il était toutefois persuadé que Jesse serait furieux de ne pas avait été appelé avant. Il allait devoir s'excuser probablement.

\- Je vais lui envoyer un message pour lui demander de passer. Et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais assez que tu sois là quand il viendra. Je voudrais que tu le rencontres. Vous faites tous les deux partis de ma vie et je déteste l'idée de la compartimenter de la sorte. Tu peux dire non bien sûr.

\- J'en serais honoré, assura Castiel aussitôt.

Dean sourit alors puis prit son téléphone sur la table. Son ami avait du le récupérer après qu'il soit parti se coucher. Il se souvenait de l'avoir laissé tomber devant son appartement. Il avait de la chance que personne ne le lui ait volé entre temps. Il ne vivait pas dans la quartier le plus sûr de New York.

Il déverrouilla son clavier puis ouvrit un message qu'il adressa à Jesse. Il hésita une seconde quant à son contenu. Il ne pouvait pas en dire trop pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement son ami. Mais il devait tout de même lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réellement besoin de le voir. Il aurait probablement été plus simple de l'appeler. Mais il n'en avait pas encore la force.

Il opta finalement pour quelque chose de simple.

« Peux tu passer chez moi ? J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Il savait que Jesse ne prendrait pas son message à la légère. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il devait forcément s'agir de quelque chose d'important. Il ne le contactait jamais aussi tôt. Sauf quand il avait réellement besoin de le voir.

Il ne fut pas surpris de recevoir une réponse presque aussitôt.

« Je serais là dans 20 minutes. Prépare le café »

Il sourit en lisant la réponse de son ami puis posa son téléphone sur la table à nouveau.

\- Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Jesse n'est pas … parfois il peut être un peu excessif alors ne prends surtout rien de ce qu'il dira personnellement. C'est quelqu'un de bien mais … il a tendance à vouloir me protéger de tout et de tout le monde et ça peut le conduire à dire des bêtises.

Castiel hocha la tête mais paraissait sensiblement inquiet. Dean lui tapota la main avant de commencer à manger ses œufs. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence puis le jeune homme invita son ami à prendre une douche avant lui. Il lui prêta des vêtements qui étaient un peu trop petits pour lui et seraient probablement pratiquement à sa taille. Il fit ensuite un tour de son appartement pour remettre ses affaires en place. Quand Castiel sortit de la salle de bains, il sauta dans la douche et se lava rapidement.

Il était à peine rhabillé quand Jesse sonna finalement à sa porte. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ne soit pas entré sans signaler sa présence. C'était sans doute la preuve qu'il n'était pas totalement fou d'inquiétude.

\- C'est parti, lança Dean à Castiel en allant ouvrir la porte.

Jesse l'attendait derrière, habillé comme à son habitude d'un jean trop grand et d'une veste à capuche qui aurait pu en contenir dix comme lui. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur la tête. Et ses yeux bleus étaient un peu plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Dean lui fit signe d'entrer en tenant Kansas par le collier pour qu'il ne se sauve pas.

\- Explique toi, lança Jesse dès que la porte fut refermée derrière.

Dean sourit, amusé par le comportement de son ami. Il relâcha son chien et fit signe à Jesse de le suivre.

\- Je vais le faire mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un, expliqua t-il.

\- Si tu m'as fait venir pour te vanter de ta dernière conquête, j'aime autant te dire que je vais être sacrément furieux. Parce que franchement, c'est déjà bien suffisant que tu me donnes tous les détails à la moindre occasion. Je n'ai pas en plus besoin de rencontrer les pauvres types qui ont la mauvaise idée de te suivre chez toi.

Dean secoua la tête en avançant en direction du salon. Il pouvait deviner l'inquiétude dans le ton de Jesse. Il cherchait à la camoufler en plaisantant mais il était visiblement impatient d'en savoir plus.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça mais pour te présenter Castiel.

\- Castiel, celui que tu …

Jesse s'interrompit en entrant dans le salon. Ses yeux venaient probablement de se poser sur Castiel et il avait jugé bon de ne pas en dire plus. Son ami pouvait être indélicat parfois mais il n'était pas méchant. Il n'allait certainement pas dire quoi que ce soit de désagréable face à Castiel.

\- Cas … je te présente Jesse … Jesse, voici Cas … Castiel.

Pendant une seconde, personne ne bougea dans le salon. Dean regarda ses deux amis tour à tour. C'était étrange de les voir dans la même pièce. C'était presque comme si deux aspects distincts de sa vie se retrouvaient soudainement confrontés l'un à l'autre. Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé d'avoir franchi cette étape. S'il voulait réussir à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, il avait tout intérêt à suivre cette voie. Il était temps pour lui de se montrer honnête avec tout le monde.

\- Ok, dites quelque chose parce que franchement, là, on se croirait dans un mauvais film, lança t-il pour mettre un terme au silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Il vit du coin de l'œil Castiel approcher puis tendre la main à Jesse. Il laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement quand ce dernier accepta de la serrer. Ils s'étudièrent ensuite de longues secondes avant que Jesse ne se tourne finalement vers Dean.

\- Ok, pas que je ne sois pas ravi de rencontrer ton nouveau meilleur ami mais … tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour ça au moins ? Et plus important encore … pourquoi ce garçon avec qui tu jures de ne pas coucher se trouve t-il chez toi ce matin et avec tes vêtements sur le dos ?

Cela sonnait comme une accusation mais Dean choisit de ne pas s'emporter comme il avait envie de le faire. Il vit Castiel se tendre à côté de lui mais il ne dit rien non plus. Le jeune homme se concentra sur Jesse pour le moment.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois et à vrai dire, sa présence ici fait partie de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir. Maintenant, tu vas gentiment t'asseoir sur le canapé et je vais te servir une tasse de café. Cas ?

\- Oui merci, accepta ce dernier.

Dean regarda Jesse rejoindre le canapé avant que Castiel ne prenne place sur un fauteuil à côté. Ils ne se regardaient plus et semblaient tous les deux incroyablement mal à l'aise. Dean secoua la tête, un peu agacé que les choses se passent ainsi. Il partit dans la cuisine aussitôt et revint avec trois tasses de café. Il les posa sur la table basse puis s'assit à côté de Jesse. Il se racla ensuite la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Hier, je … je me suis disputé avec Sam.

Il vit Jesse froncer les sourcils. Ils parlaient souvent de son frère ensemble. Dean lui avait souvent dit combien il détestait lui mentir. Ils avaient débattu des raisons qui le poussaient à le faire. Jesse pensait qu'il était temps pour lui de se montrer honnête avec Sam. Il serait sans doute content de voir que c'était ce qui s'était finalement passé. Même si Dean n'avait pas vraiment obtenu le résultat escompté.

\- Je lui ai parlé de mes problèmes d'alcool et il … il n'a pas franchement bien réagi. Il n'était pas en colère parce que je buvais comme notre père mais parce que j'avais refusé de lui en parler jusque là. Il m'a dit des choses … des choses difficiles à entendre. Et il a également laissé sous entendre plus ou moins clairement qu'il n'avait plus confiance en moi. Il voulait venir ici pour me surveiller. Je lui ai raccroché au nez.

\- Dean, intervint Jesse d'une toute petite voix.

Le jeune homme leva la main dans sa direction pour lui signaler qu'il n'en avait pas fini. Jesse n'insista pas. Castiel, quant à lui, semblait déterminé à rester silencieux tant qu'on ne s'adressait pas directement à lui. Ce qui était sans doute plus sage puisque Jesse ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire des reproches injustes.

\- Je ne lui ai pas tout dit. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de la drogue. Je suis presque sûr qu'il a compris que je lui cachais encore des choses et sans doute qu'il faudra que je lui en parle mais … pour le moment, je … je n'en ai tout simplement pas la force. Il m'a fait des reproches. Des reproches que j'accepte parce que j'ai eu tort de lui mentir. Mais il a menacé de venir ici pour me surveiller et je ne peux pas l'accepter. J'ai mis un terme à la conversation en lui jurant que s'il venait ici, je tirerais un trait sur lui.

Jesse ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour parler mais Dean enchaîna avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

\- Quand j'ai raccroché, je … je n'allais pas bien. J'ai tout retourné dans l'appartement parce que j'avais besoin … j'avais besoin de boire pour oublier. Ou de me droguer suffisamment pour ne plus penser à rien. J'ai fini par mettre la main sur ma réserve de cachets. J'allais les prendre mais ensuite je … j'ai repensé à mon overdose et je ne pouvais … je ne pouvais pas le faire parce que ça aurait été comme prouver à Sam qu'il avait raison. J'ai donc appelé Cas.

Dean se tourna vers son ami pour lui adresser un petit sourire. Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête pour lui signifier une nouvelle fois qu'il avait compris combien il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Quand il reporta son attention sur Jesse, il semblait totalement furieux. Ce n'était pas une surprise.

\- Il est venu aussitôt et il m'a convaincu de ne rien prendre. Il est resté ici cette nuit parce que je lui ai demandé et parce que j'avais peur de rester seul et de craquer.

Cette fois, ce fut Jesse qui leva la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Dean s'exécuta aussitôt. Il savait à quoi s'attendre à présent. Son ami allait lui faire des reproches. Il allait lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé lui. Il allait devoir s'expliquer et se montrer convaincant pour ne pas perdre Jesse.

\- Ok, d'accord c'est … il est normal de connaître des rechutes Dean. Je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois et sans vouloir te faire peur, ce n'est probablement pas la dernière fois que tu te retrouves dans une telle situation. Je ne vais pas te reprocher d'en avoir eu envie et je suis content que tu aies su résister mais … je suis ton sponsor et au delà de ça, je suis également ton ami. Tu aurais du m'appeler. J'étais la personne la plus à même de t'aider dans ces circonstances. Tu as pris un risque inconsidéré en l'appelant lui.

Jesse avait dit ce dernier mot avec méchanceté. Il avait volontairement choisi de ne pas prononcer le prénom de Castiel pour prouver qu'il n'avait aucune estime pour lui. C'était gratuit et cruel. Et Dean était furieux. Il n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion de le souligner puisque Jesse reprit la parole rapidement.

\- Et franchement, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça et plus courageux aussi. Parce que ne pas m'appeler au moment où tu allais le plus mal, c'est prendre la fuite. C'est se montrer stupide. C'est … je …

\- Tu es jaloux si tu veux mon avis. Tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse me tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Parce que tu voudrais que je dépende uniquement de toi … et tu as peur que je finisse par me libérer de tout ça.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il avait les poings serrés et semblait avoir du mal à conserver son calme. Il avait sans doute eu tort de lui demander de rester. Il aurait peut être été plus intelligent de parler à Jesse avant de les forcer à se rencontrer. Il avait peur que son sponsor finisse par faire fuir son ami. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Il avait une nouvelle fois pris la mauvaise décision. Ce n'était toutefois pas surprenant. Il avait tendance à le faire souvent.

\- Premièrement, je ne suis pas jaloux. Ce n'est pas une compétition. Je veux que tu aies des amis. Je veux que tu sois heureux et que tu rencontres l'homme de ta vie. Je veux te voir sourire et t'entendre rire quotidiennement. Et je me fiche que tu trouves ce bonheur avec lui … Castiel … ou avec un autre. Deuxièmement, je n'ai jamais cherché à te contrôler. Je n'ai jamais voulu te rendre dépendant de moi. Bien au contraire. Je sais combien il peut être dangereux de remplacer une addiction par une autre. Je l'ai vécu moi même. J'avais fini par devenir dépendant d'un homme qui continuait à abuser de moi et à m'utiliser. Je revenais à chaque fois vers lui parce que j'avais besoin de l'entendre me dire qu'il était fier de moi même si c'était un mensonge à chaque fois. Et dernièrement, je ne demande qu'à te voir te libérer de moi. Je suis impatient de pouvoir un jour ne plus être que ton ami et non plus ton sponsor. Parce que cela signifiera que tu as enfin vaincu tes démons. Et c'est tout ce que je demande. Peu importe que cela signifie que je te perde pour de bon. Je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour ton bonheur.

Dean était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Mais il était également énervé par le comportement de son sponsor envers Castiel. Rien n'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas demandé à être celui que Dean contacterait. Il n'avait jamais cherché à prendre la place de Jesse. C'était même lui qui lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler en se réveillant. Et il était important que Jesse le comprenne.

\- Après qu'il m'ait écouté pleurer durant je ne sais combien de temps, Cas m'a demandé pourquoi je l'avais appelé lui et pas toi. Et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu ? Que j'avais peur que tu me juges … que tu utilises ce moment de faiblesse pour me rappeler la dernière fois. Que tu cherches à prouver que tu avais vu juste en me pensant suicidaire. J'ai eu peur de toi Jesse. Et … je sais bien que ce n'est pas uniquement ta faute mais ce n'est certainement pas de celle de Cas. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'appeler. Il me l'a fait promettre.

Le visage de Jesse se tendit aussitôt et Dean sut qu'il l'avait blessé. Ce n'était probablement pas facile à entendre pour lui. Mais ça n'en était pas moins vrai. Et il était sans doute bénéfique pour le jeune homme de dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait à son sponsor. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais il voulait que leur relation redémarre sur de bonnes bases. Et il refusait que cela implique qu'il ne voit plus Castiel. A cet instant précis, s'il devait choisir entre Jesse et Cas, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

\- Tu as peur de moi ? Demanda finalement Jesse d'une voix rauque.

Dean n'avait probablement pas utilisé le meilleur mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait. Il soupira et rassembla ses idées pour s'expliquer du mieux possible.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi … du moins pas de ce que tu pourrais me faire. Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche à te dire et tu le sais. Mais … hier soir, j'ai eu peur que tu … que tu me dises que tu avais raison … que j'étais effectivement suicidaire et que mon état en était la preuve. J'avais peur qu'on se dispute et que je te perde toi aussi. Je ne veux pas te perdre Jesse.

Dean espérait s'être montré plus clair cette fois. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Jesse en priant pour que son ami ne choisisse pas de partir. Il ne mentait pas. Il était terrifié à l'idée de le perdre. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui dans sa vie. Mais il refusait que son ami continue à lui rappeler quotidiennement qu'il avait manqué de se tuer. Il en avait assez qu'il interprète chacun de ses gestes afin de prouver sa théorie.

\- Tu as tort de … tu te trompes quand tu dis que je cherche avant tout à prouver que j'ai vu juste. Cette overdose … je continue à penser que ce n'était pas uniquement accidentel. Et je sais que tu n'as pas voulu mourir … du moins pas consciemment mais elle était révélatrice de ton état d'esprit et tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher d'être inquiet pour toi. Maintenant … si tu m'avais appelé hier, je n'aurais certainement pas utilisé ta détresse pour prouver quoi que ce soit. Je t'aurais aidé. Je t'aurais écouté. J'aurais tout simplement été là pour toi.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage en baissant les yeux sur ses pieds. Il avait peut être eu tort de penser qu'appeler Jesse ne l'aiderait pas. Il comprenait que son sponsor était vexé. Blessé même. Il soupira longuement avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais du t'appeler. Je … est ce qu'on peut mettre tout ça derrière nous ? Est ce que tu peux me pardonner ? Je veux … hier, j'ai résisté et j'ai vraiment envie de voir ça comme une victoire. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas encore remporté la guerre et probablement que je ne pourrais jamais réellement la gagner. J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'aide ? De toute évidence, Castiel te suffit largement.

\- Non, c'est faux, intervint alors Cas d'une voix forte.

Dean tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui. Il semblait un peu plus calme mais il était encore très pâle. Il était évident qu'il était agacé par le comportement de Jesse à son égard. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Dean avait imaginé leur première rencontre. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne se terminerait pas trop mal.

\- Quoi ? Demanda Jesse en le regardant à son tour.

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- C'est faux … je … je n'ai jamais cherché à prendre ta place. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais aider Dean comme toi dans ce domaine mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en ai pas envie. Nous sommes tous les deux ses amis et il est stupide de se disputer pour savoir lequel est le plus à même de l'aider quand il en a besoin. Je n'ai jamais été accroc à quoi que ce soit et je suis incapable de lui dire ce qui est normal ou non dans une telle situation. Toi, en revanche … tu peux l'aider et tu dois l'aider. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'interposer entre vous. Je n'ai jamais voulu causer des problèmes. Je veux juste … je veux juste que tout se passe bien.

Dean était totalement fasciné par la manière dont son ami parlait avec aplomb quand il était face à quelqu'un qui avait une très mauvaise opinion de lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il en aurait été incapable avant de le rencontrer. Il avait progressé ces derniers jours. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il en était conscient.

\- Le problème Castiel c'est que tu … tu es plein de bonne volonté et je ne remets pas en cause l'affection que tu as pour Dean mais … tu n'es pas quelqu'un de stable. Tu n'es pas … tu ne peux pas jurer que tu seras toujours là dans quelques mois. Et si toutefois tu disparais … d'une manière ou d'une autre … tu le détruiras. J'espère que tu en as conscience.

\- Comme je serais détruit s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, répliqua aussitôt Castiel.

Dean n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ses deux amis parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent dans la pièce. Mais il était important qu'ils se disent toutes ces choses. Il choisit donc de ne pas intervenir. Il ne le ferait que si la situation dégénérait vraiment.

\- Je ne suis pas un modèle de stabilité. C'est une évidence. Mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu l'étais. Je te l'ai dit … je suis persuadé que tu veux réellement l'aider mais … j'ai peur que tu finisses par l'entraîner dans ta chute. Dean a besoin de gens qui le tirent vers le haut et pas l'inverse.

Castiel haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait proposé ce marché. C'était son idée. Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Mais tu n'as pas refusé non plus.

Dean secoua la tête avant de se lever du canapé. Il avait voulu rester silencieux mais cette fois, ça en était trop. Il avait la sensation que cette conversation ne menait nul part. Il était temps pour lui de prendre les choses en main.

\- Ok stop tous les deux ! S'écria t-il, faisant sursauter ses deux amis et Kansas qui était couché à ses pieds.

Il s'éloigna rapidement du canapé avant de faire face à Jesse et Castiel. Les deux jeunes hommes le regardaient, surpris par son intervention.

\- Stop ! Répéta t-il inutilement.

Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Il devait absolument rester serein malgré la multitude d'émotions contradictoires qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- Je vous adore tous les deux mais là vous êtes franchement ridicules. Vous vous battez sans raison valable et uniquement parce que vous voulez tous les deux me protéger. C'est idiot. Vous avez le même objectif. Je vous remercie d'être aussi … déterminés à m'aider mais je suis adulte et je suis capable de prendre mes décisions.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui sourit.

\- Cas … notre rencontre a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps … probablement depuis ma rencontre avec Jesse. Peu importe ce que les gens en pensent et peu importe que tu ne sois pas quelqu'un de stable. Tu m'as donné quelque chose d'inestimable … la sensation d'avoir un but dans la vie … la sensation que je pouvais encore apporter quelque chose à quelqu'un. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir proposé ce marché. Je ne le regretterais jamais.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de dire quoi que ce soit et se tourna ensuite vers Jesse. Son ami semblait avoir envie de parler mais il eut le bon sens de rester silencieux. Car Dean n'en avait pas encore fini avec eux.

\- Jesse, je t'aime comme un frère. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience mais tu es celui qui m'a tendu la main quand j'en avais le plus besoin. Je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie mais je veux que tu aies confiance en moi. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Ça n'a pas de prix. Crois moi. Ton amitié m'a maintenu à flots durant longtemps et … tu as réussi … c'est grâce à toi que je suis capable de m'ouvrir aux autres. Grâce à toi que j'ai réussi à me faire un nouvel ami. Je ne suis pas encore totalement sorti de l'auberge mais je vais mieux. Et puisque c'est en grande partie grâce à toi, tu ne peux pas me le reprocher à présent. J'ai envie d'offrir à Cas ce que tu m'as offert quand j'allais au plus mal. Une main … de l'aide … juste … tu m'as donné tellement qu'il est grand temps pour moi de donner aux autres aussi.

Dean sourit ensuite à ses deux amis avant de conclure son petit monologue.

\- Je vous aime tous les deux et je veux que vous vous entendiez. Je veux que vous fassiez tous les deux partis de ma vie. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous. S'il vous plaît … apprenez à vous connaître. Je suis sûr que vous réaliserez que vous n'avez aucune raison de vous disputer.

Pendant de longues secondes, personne ne dit rien. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir peur que son discours n'ait aucun effet sur ses deux amis. Mais après un moment, Jesse se racla la gorge et baissa les yeux sur Kansas à ses pieds.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il ensuite.

Dean fronça les sourcils aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de moi si …

\- Ce n'est pas à toi que mes excuses étaient adressées, le coupa Jesse en relevant la tête.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel et lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé ainsi et de t'avoir fait des reproches quand il est évident que Dean a besoin de toi. Je veux bien essayer de faire des efforts. Sache juste que si tu lui fais du mal, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

Castiel ne connaissait pas suffisamment Jesse pour savoir qu'il n'exagérait pas. Il était totalement sérieux quand il le menaçait de la sorte. Dean trouvait cela un peu exagéré mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas changer son ami. Il devait accepter qu'il serait toujours incroyablement protecteur envers lui.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, assura alors Castiel. Et j'accepterais volontiers que tu me tues si je lui fais du mal.

\- Ok, ok, c'est bon … inutile d'aller jusque là. Je vous jure … On se croirait à nouveau dans un mauvais film.

Jesse ricana alors et Castiel en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. La situation n'était pas totalement réglée entre eux mais ils avaient réussi à trouver un accord. C'était tout ce que Dean leur demandait. Il était presque sûr qu'ils finiraient par s'entendre. Par devenir amis même. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun même s'ils l'ignoraient encore. Pour le moment, il allait se contenter de ce cessez le feu temporaire.

\- Maintenant, on va s'asseoir et discuter calmement de ce que je dois faire pour arranger les choses avec Sam. Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions.

Il avait effectivement besoin de leurs conseils pour trouver une solution. Il ne voulait pas rester brouillé avec son frère. Il avait vraiment envie de reprendre sa vie en mains. Ce qui lui était arrivé la veille était la preuve qu'il n'était pas encore guéri mais également celle qu'il en avait envie. Il était déterminé à arranger les choses et à se sortir de la situation dans laquelle il était depuis trop longtemps. Il avait la chance d'avoir avec lui deux personnes déterminées à l'aider. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

\- Ou on peut tous coucher ensemble pour évacuer un peu de tension. Une orgie me semble appropriée pour dissiper les derniers ressentiments de chacun et faire la paix non ?

Jesse éclata alors de rire pendant que Castiel rougissait comme un adolescent. Pendant une seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pourrait plaire à son ami. S'il y avait déjà pensé. Ce n'était toutefois pas le bon moment pour s'interroger sur ce point. Pas avec Jesse dans la pièce avec eux.

\- Non merci, je passe, finit par lâcher Jesse.

\- Oh mais pourtant, ce serait tellement génial … je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on est pénétré par deux énormes …

\- Dean, s'écria Castiel en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Le jeune homme prit un air faussement déçu avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il laissa à ses amis une seconde pour retrouver leur calme avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Désolé, c'était juste une suggestion …

\- C'était stupide … d'autant que tu ne peux pas jurer que nous ayons l'un comme l'autre des énormes …

\- Jesse, jeta alors Castiel qui semblait sur le point de prendre la fuite.

Dean s'amusait follement à cet instant précis. Mais si son sponsor était généralement à l'aise pour plaisanter à ce sujet, il savait que c'était bien plus difficile pour Castiel. Il restait gêné à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de sexe. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il se permit toutefois une dernière petite réflexion.

\- J'ai vu vos pieds.

Puis quand Castiel retira ses mains de son visage pour le réprimander à nouveau, il lu coupa l'herbe sous le pied et reprit la parole.

\- Alors pour Sam ? Je fais quoi ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler pour le moment. Il était encore fatigué et la dispute était récente. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus repousser l'échéance et prendre le risque de voir la situation d'aggraver en raison de son silence. Il aimait Sam plus que quiconque au monde. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il devait toutefois trouver les mots justes pour s'expliquer avec son frère.

\- Tu sais … je le comprends. Je ne dis pas que je l'excuse mais je comprends plus ou moins sa réaction. La tienne aurait été similaire à sa place. Il est inquiet pour toi parce qu'il t'aime.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait déjà tout ça.

\- C'est drôle parce que c'est plus ou moins la même chose que ce que Cas m'a dit hier.

\- Alors Cas est plein de bon sens, commenta Jesse.

Dean sourit à son sponsor.

\- Tu vois bien que vous pouvez vous entendre.

Jesse hocha alors la tête et Dean sut combien ce geste avait de l'importance. Son ami n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour que la signification de son acquiescement soit claire. Il acceptait Castiel par ce simple geste. Il ne lui accordait pas sa confiance mais il faisait un pas dans sa direction. Et c'était déjà énorme.

\- Je pense que tu devrais le rappeler. Pas tout de suite parce que tu n'es pas encore prêt … mais pas dans un mois non plus. Vous devez parler … calmement si possible. Tu dois te montrer honnête avec lui et accepter qu'il soit inquiet pour toi.

Castiel avait dit cela sur un ton calme mais un peu hésitant. Presque comme s'il n'était pas totalement sûr d'avoir le droit de donner son avis. Comme s'il redoutait que Jesse le lui reproche.

\- Il a raison, assura ce dernier en tapotant la cuisse de Dean. Il va falloir que tu discutes avec lui. L'idéal, ce serait de le faire face à face mais … par téléphone déjà ce serait une bonne chose.

Dean acquiesça alors, conscient que ses amis avaient raison. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'accepter que Sam n'avait plus besoin d'être constamment protégé de tout et de tout le monde. Il devait accepter que son petit frère était adulte. Qu'il n'avait plus besoin de veiller sur lui comme quand il avait dix ans. Il devait accepter le fait que son frère avait les épaules suffisamment larges pour entendre la vérité à son sujet. Pour savoir que tout n'allait pas bien pour lui.

Bien sûr, il ne serait pas simple pour lui d'admettre totalement que son petit frère n'avait plus autant besoin de lui qu'avant. Il avait construit sa vie autour de lui jusqu'à récemment. C'était comme abandonner derrière une partie importante de lui même. Mais c'était important qu'il fasse cette démarche. Il se sentait la force de le faire à présent. Principalement parce qu'il avait Castiel et que son ami avait besoin de lui. Qu'il se sentait utile à nouveau. Qu'il avait un but. Dean devait tirer un trait sur le passé et construire son futur avec soin. Il regarda tour à tour Jesse et Castiel en souriant. Il ne serait pas seul dans sa démarche et il savait que ses deux amis ne le laisseraient jamais tomber. Il avait longtemps cru qu'une fois Sam adulte, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il était heureux de voir qu'il s'était trompé.


	17. Gabriel

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 17ème chapitre et comme son nom l'indique, on assiste enfin au grand retour de Gabriel ! Je sais combien certain(e)s mourraient d'envie de le voir enfin. Chose promise chose due ! He's BACK !**

 **Petite précision : je pars en vacances jeudi après midi. Je pourrais donc poster jeudi matin normalement. Mais ensuite je ne suis plus là (je suis en Irlande) pendant dix jours. Donc pas de publications jusqu'au 1er septembre. Ne m'en voulez pas trop ...**

 **Merci encore mille fois pour votre fidélité et pour tout ce temps que vous m'accordez. Ca compte énormément pour moi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi les amis !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Simple man de Lynyrd Skynyrd**

 **Chapitre 17 : Gabriel**

 _« Nul ami tel qu'un frère nul ennemi comme un frère »_

 _Proverbe indien_

Castiel avait laissé Dean et Jesse seuls après leur longue discussion concernant Sam. Il avait senti chez son ami le besoin de se retrouver un peu uniquement avec son sponsor pour faire le point et mettre les choses au clair. Pour renforcer leur lien mis à l'épreuve ces dernières semaines.

Castiel savait que son arrivée dans la vie de Dean avait mis à mal son amitié avec Jesse. Il n'avait pas cherché à s'immiscer entre eux. Il n'avait pas voulu faire de peine au sponsor du jeune homme. Ni le mettre mal à l'aise. Il voulait s'intégrer sans faire de vague. Se faire sa place et la garder. Mais pour cela, il était persuadé qu'il aurait besoin de l'acceptation entière et totale de Jesse.

Castiel ne doutait pas de la force de l'amitié qui le liait à Dean. Peu importait que cela paraisse étrange. Il avait confiance en ce qui le liait au jeune homme. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions quant à l'importance qu'il avait pour son ami par rapport à celle de son sponsor. Ils n'étaient définitivement pas aussi essentiels dans son existence. Jesse avait pour lui l'ancienneté et des expériences communes au jeune homme. Ils avaient vécu des choses similaires. Castiel ne pouvait pas le concurrencer sur ce point. Il savait que si toutefois Dean devait faire un choix, il opterait pour Jesse. Et Castiel avait bien trop besoin de lui dans sa vie pour prendre ce risque.

Il allait donc devoir faire en sorte d'être accepté par Jesse. Il n'avait pas besoin de devenir son ami. Même s'il était convaincu que ce serait plus facile et plus agréable. Mais il devait faire en sorte que Jesse ne s'oppose plus à sa présence. Qu'il ne cherche pas à dissuader Dean de continuer à le voir. Cela allait lui demander des efforts. Il était toutefois prêt à tout pour son ami.

Et cela commençait par la nécessité de prendre un peu de recul et de laisser Dean et Jesse se réconcilier sans sa présence. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qui allait se dire sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son geste soit apprécié. Par Dean bien sûr. Mais aussi et surtout par Jesse.

Il avait quitté les deux jeunes hommes stressé mais également optimiste. Il avait envie de croire que tout finirait bien pour lui dans cette histoire. Que tout finirait par s'arranger. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il souhaitait autant obtenir quelque chose. Il avait fini par croire que cela ne lui arriverait jamais.

C'était un premier pas vers une guérison qu'il entrapercevait enfin. Il voyait la lumière au fond du tunnel. Il s'en rapprochait. Et même s'il faisait des tous petits pas, il avançait. C'était déjà ça.  
Cette réalisation le poussait à s'interroger sur plein d'autres choses. Sur tout ce à quoi il avait refusé de penser jusque là. Il avait la sensation d'être face à un chantier immense et il n'avait encore aucune idée de la façon dont il devait l'aborder.

Il choisit donc de remettre tout ceci à plus tard et de prendre quelques minutes pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi cette nuit là. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de nuits à l'extérieur de chez lui depuis qu'il vivait seul. Il ne partait pas en vacances. Ne découchait jamais. Les rares fois où il ne dormait pas dans son lit se résumaient aux rares visites qu'il rendait à ses parents. Et puisqu'il n'y était plus allé depuis des années maintenant, il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il n'était pas rentré chez lui pour dormir.

Ne pas être dans son lit l'avait quelque peu perturbé. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison qui l'avait empêché de dormir. La principale raison de son malaise était son inquiétude pour Dean. Toute la nuit, il avait imaginé le pire. Il avait songé à ce qui aurait pu se passer si son ami ne l'avait pas appelé. S'il n'avait pas trouvé les bons mots. S'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés. Tous les scénarios – du plus réaliste au plus fantaisiste – tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il avait fini par réussir à se stresser. Il avait versé quelques larmes. Il s'était levé plusieurs fois pour vérifier que Dean respirait toujours. Il n'avait que somnolé quelques minutes par ci par là. Pas suffisant pour reprendre des forces. Et la discussion avec Jesse au réveil ne l'avait pas aidé non plus. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme et de repos dans le silence et le confort de son appartement.

Il reprit une douche rapide puis se glissa sous les couvertures dans son lit. Il s'installa confortablement sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre et tenta de vider son esprit de tout ce qui continuait à le tracasser.

Rapidement, il se rendit compte que ce ne serait pas chose simple. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier la prise de conscience qu'il avait eu en quittant Dean ce matin. Pas plus qu'il ne parvenait à ne plus penser à toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait le besoin de faire.

Il voulait reprendre sa vie en mains. Il avait vu son ami faire un effort pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Pour avoir le contrôle sur cet aspect de sa vie. Castiel avait alors réalisé qu'il n'avait jamais fait le même effort. Il laissait les choses lui échapper. Il ne maîtrisait rien. Il subissait. Et c'était en grande partie ce qui l'avait conduit dans cette situation. Il avait besoin de changer les choses. De reprendre les reines de son existence. C'était un pas de plus qu'il avait envie de faire sur le chemin de la guérison. Un de plus qui lui avait été inspiré par Dean.

Chaque jour nouveau lui apportait son lot de surprises. Pas seulement parce que son ami le poussait à faire des choses qu'il se croyait incapable de faire. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il prenait conscience de tout ce qu'il avait ignoré sur lui même jusque là. Il apprenait à se connaître. Il avait l'impression de se redécouvrir. Il ne s'était jamais réellement posé de questions sur l'homme qu'il était. Il se contentait de vivre un jour après l'autre. Et de penser bêtement que si les autres ne faisaient pas attention à lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait rien à leur offrir. Parce qu'il était inutile et inintéressant et que tout le monde le savait.

Dean lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ses erreurs. Il lui avait montré qu'il se trompait. Qu'il pouvait compter pour quelqu'un. Mais qu'il devait se donner la peine de faire un pas vers les autres. Il savait que c'était ce qui lui avait manqué jusque là. Bien sûr sa vie n'était pas merveilleuse et pleine de bonheur et d'espoir. Il continuait d'avoir des doutes. Il continuait de se poser des questions sur son avenir. Il avait tout un tas de choses à régler. Mais il s'interrogeait sur lui même et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là. C'était donc une bonne nouvelle.

Il avait besoin de son ami pour continuer à le guider sur ce chemin. Besoin qu'il lui tienne la main sur une partie du trajet avant de se sentir la force de continuer seul. Il savait que Dean le voulait aussi.

Dès que le jeune homme aurait repris le dessus et arrangé les choses avec Jesse et Sam, il serait de nouveau d'attaque. Ils reprendraient les choses là où ils les avaient laissées. Mais Castiel devait accepter que son ami avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui. D'un peu de temps à consacrer à ses propres problèmes et pas à ceux de Castiel. Il était prêt à faire cet effort. Il savait que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas le perdre pour de bon.

Il ne voulait toutefois pas passer tout ce temps à attendre bêtement. Il ne se sentait pas capable de faire quelque chose de fou en son absence. Dean lui donnait le courage dont il avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Le courage qu'il avait perdu au départ de Gabriel. Castiel n'avait plus été heureux depuis le départ de son frère. Il ne l'était un peu que depuis sa rencontre avec Dean. Il savait à présent qu'il avait besoin de dépendre de quelqu'un pour se sentir bien. Ce n'était peut être pas sain mais il préférait l'ignorer et se raccrocher à cette certitude.

Seul, il finissait toujours par se laisser envahir par ses doutes et par toutes les choses qui le poussaient à penser qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vivre. Il était hors de question pour lui de revenir ainsi en arrière simplement parce que Dean avait besoin de quelques jours loin de lui. Il devait se montrer fort et continuer à fournir des efforts même en l'absence de son pilier.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il ne réussirait pas à dormir. C'était évident. Il avait trop de choses en tête pour être suffisamment calme. Il perdait son temps à rester bêtement allongé. Il se passa une main sur le visage avant de quitter son lit et de rejoindre le salon. Il fit un crochet par la cuisine pour se préparer un thé avant de s'installer sur son canapé. Il attira son ordinateur à lui et ouvrit son moteur de recherche.

Il n'était pas encore totalement sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire mais une idée l'obsédait littéralement depuis quelques minutes.

Gabriel. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de ce que son frère était devenu. Il se demandait même parfois s'il était toujours en vie. Il avait tenté de le retrouver juste après sa disparition. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le moindre indice. Bien sûr, à l'époque, il était trop jeune pour avoir les bons réflexes. Et il était en colère contre son frère. Il avait toujours cru que Gabriel l'aimait de tout son cœur. Qu'il prendrait soin de lui et finirait par l'emmener loin d'une maison et d'une famille où il n'avait jamais eu sa place. Il s'était raccroché à lui. Mais Gabriel était parti et Castiel avait vécu cela comme un abandon. Une trahison. Il était furieux contre lui.

Il l'était sans doute toujours un peu. Mais il avait besoin de le retrouver. Besoin de lui poser quelques questions. De savoir enfin pourquoi il était parti. Si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec lui. Peut être avait il fini par se lasser de devoir toujours veiller sur lui. Ils avaient une différence d'âge importante et Gabriel avait sans doute envie de mener sa propre vie ailleurs. Sans avoir un boulet à traîner derrière lui. Castiel espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester éternellement dans l'ignorance. Il était grand temps pour lui d'obtenir des réponses. Cela lui permettrait d'avancer.

Castiel commença par taper le nom de son frère dans le moteur de recherche. A l'aire d'Internet et des réseaux sociaux, il était possible que cela lui permette d'obtenir quelque chose. Il croisa les doigts en attendait que les résultats s'affichent. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouva rien. Gabriel n'avait pas de compte sur un quelconque réseau social. Ce qui était une surprise pour Castiel. Il imaginait facilement son frère alimentant un compte Twitter avec des dizaines de messages sans importance. Mais le nom de Gabriel Novak ne donnait rien.

Castiel but une gorgée de son thé et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Quand Gabriel avait quitté la maison, ses parents lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne faisait plus parti de leur famille. Qu'il n'était plus personne à leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de lui ensuite. Pas même évoqué son existence. C'était comme si, pour eux, il n'avait jamais existé. Castiel imaginait que Gabriel ne voulait plus non plus avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux. Il pouvait parfaitement avoir changé de nom. Peut être pas officiellement mais utiliser un pseudonyme sur Internet était monnaie courante.

Castiel se pencha à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Il pouvait taper uniquement le prénom de son frère. Mais il devait exister des milliers de Gabriel dans le monde et il ne se voyait pas éplucher tous les comptes avec ce prénom en espérant trouver celui de son frère. Cela lui prendrait trop de temps. Il avait besoin d'autre chose.

Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs et se remémora toutes les discussions qu'il avait eues avec son frère en quête d'un indice. Il se souvenait de son film préféré. De la nourriture qu'il aimait manger. De son opinion sur le monde et les gens en général. Mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu employer un autre nom pour lui même. Il lui aurait fallu un miracle pour trouver.

Il soupira longuement en pensant aux rêves que Gabriel avait à l'époque et dont il lui avait parlé. Il ne les avait pas évoqués avec leurs parents, convaincu qu'ils ne l'accepteraient pas. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait ouvertement refusé de suivre la voie qu'ils avaient tracée pour lui qu'il avait été mis à la porte. Leurs parents le rêvaient médecin ou avocat. Mais Gabriel ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il était fasciné par tout autre chose. Castiel se souvenait du don qu'il avait toujours eu pour la cuisine. La pâtisserie principalement. Leur père lui avait souvent répété que c'était là un passe temps de fille et qu'il devait y renoncer. Gabriel ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait continué à préparer les gâteaux d'anniversaire de son frère sans écouter les reproches et les moqueries du reste de leur famille. Castiel se souvenait lui avoir dit qu'il serait un jour un grand chef dans son propre restaurant. Que les gens se battraient pour avoir une table. Gabriel n'avait pas semblé convaincu. Castiel n'avait pas compris pourquoi il doutait. Il était jeune et naïf à l'époque. Il croyait encore qu'on pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'on voulait du moment qu'on avait confiance en soi. Il avait déchanté en grandissant. Il espérait toutefois que Gabriel n'avait pas abandonné ses rêves.

C'était peut être là la solution à son problème. Si son frère avait quitté la maison sans jamais donner de nouvelles, c'était probablement pour suivre ses rêves et ne plus avoir à rendre de compte à leurs parents. Il était possible qu'il ait fini par réussir dans ce domaine. Cela réduisait considérablement le champ des possibilités pour Castiel. Il y avait peut être des milliers de Gabriel dans le monde mais il ne pouvait pas y en avoir autant qui possédaient un restaurant ou évoluaient dans le monde de la cuisine.

Castiel avait les mains qui tremblaient quand il recommença à taper sur son ordinateur. Il commença par associer « Gabriel et restaurant ». Il obtint trop de résultats. Il en fit de même avec « Gabriel et pâtisserie ». Il ne trouva rien de pertinent. Castiel ferma les yeux une seconde et se massa l'arrête du nez. Ce qu'il tapait était trop vague. Il devait faire mieux.

Castiel aurait aimé que Dean soit avec lui. Il était presque sûr que son ami aurait été capable de l'aider. Qu'il aurait eu une idée brillante. Il hésita une seconde à l'appeler pour lui demander conseil. Mais il ne voulait pas se montrer égoïste. Dean avait besoin de temps pour lui et il ne voulait surtout pas l'en priver. Il savait que son ami accourrait à la seconde où il le lui demanderait. Ce ne serait pas juste de sa part. Il devait tenter de trouver seul.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Castiel prit une grande inspiration et reporta son attention sur son ordinateur. Il repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec son frère avant que tout ne dégénère. Ils n'avaient rien évoqué d'important. Ils avaient regardé un film ensemble. Le préféré de Gabriel. Celui que Castiel n'aimait pas forcément mais qu'il regardait encore et encore juste pour entendre son frère dire les répliques avant les personnages.

« Piège de cristal ». Castiel n'était pas un grand cinéphile. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de ce film. Il se souvenait de tout pour l'avoir vu des dizaines de fois. Il n'y avait plus pensé depuis un moment maintenant. Il était trop douloureux d'y penser quand cela lui rappelait bien trop Gabriel.

Castiel tapa le nom du film dans le moteur de recherche et parcourut les sites qui en parlaient. Il trouva le nom du personnage principal rapidement. John Mc Clain. Il se souvenait que Gabriel avait une réelle fascination pour lui. Il l'imitait souvent. Reprenait certaines de ses répliques cultes pour faire rire Castiel.

Le jeune homme eut alors un déclic. Il était presque sûr à présent que son frère avait changé de nom pour ne plus rien avoir à faire avec les Novak. Et il était tout à fait probable qu'il ait utilisé le nom de son personnage préféré pour changer d'identité. Cela lui ressemblait beaucoup.

Castiel posa ses mains sur le clavier. Il était nerveux. Il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait là de sa dernière chance de retrouver son frère. Si cela ne donnait rien, il n'avait aucune autre idée. Il priait vraiment pour avoir vu juste.

Après quelques longues secondes d'hésitations, Castiel tapa finalement le nom « Gabriel Mc Clain » sur son moteur de recherche. En appuyant sur « entrée », il ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que quelques minutes plus tard quand il ne fut plus capable d'attendre.

Ses yeux firent le point sur l'écran devant lui et presque aussitôt son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il avait quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais le nom « Gabriel Mc Clain » lui avait offert un lien pour un compte Facebook. Il était fort probable qu'il existe des gens portant ce nom. Il avait toutefois envie de croire que ce résultat était le bon.

Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en avoir le cœur net. Il devait cliquer sur le lien. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre une seconde avant de se lancer.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait besoin de savoir. Son ordinateur indiqua qu'il travaillait et la page resta blanche durant de longues secondes. Mais quand elle s'ouvrit enfin, Castiel n'eut plus aucun doute. Car c'était bien le compte de son frère qu'il avait sous les yeux. La photo du profil ne laissait pas place au doute.

Bien sûr, Gabriel avait changé. Il avait vieilli. Mais Castiel le reconnaissait sans problème. Il avait les mêmes yeux dorés que lorsqu'il était plus jeune. La même coupe de cheveux. Et le même sourire. Il y avait quelques rides autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Son visage était plus fin qu'à l'époque. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer en observant la photo. Il n'avait plus revu le visage de son frère depuis son départ. Il avait été totalement incapable de regarder la moindre photo de lui. Il n'en avait pas la force. C'était un choc immense pour lui de le voir à nouveau. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour l'observer alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il les essuya finalement du revers de la main et cliqua sur l'onglet adéquat pour obtenir plus d'informations.

Gabriel avait affiché sa date de naissance. La vraie. Il avait également indiqué sa ville d'origine. Dans la liste de ses centres d'intérêt, Castiel retrouva le titre du film qui avait inspiré son nom d'emprunt. Il trouva également plusieurs groupes de musique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Dans la case de sa situation amoureuse, Gabriel avait inscrit « en couple » sans préciser avec qui. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il ignorait tout de son frère. Il avait été proche de lui au point de tout savoir quand ils étaient jeunes. A présent, ils étaient deux étrangers. Mais Castiel ferait en sorte que cela change. Car maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé Gabriel, il comptait bien reprendre contact avec lui. Peu importait que son frère n'en ait pas envie. Il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Castiel continua à parcourir les informations affichées. Son frère avait partagé plusieurs liens et vidéos sur sa page. Il avait également beaucoup d'amis qui commentaient chacune de ses publications. Dans les informations concernant sa profession, Castiel ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre que son frère était effectivement devenu pâtissier. Il y avait le lien du site qui présentait sa boutique. Castiel cliqua dessus aussitôt.

Il apprit en le parcourant que Gabriel était installé à Washington. Il vivait donc à moins de quatre cent kilomètres l'un de l'autre. C'était complètement fou. Sans le vouloir et sans le savoir, ils avaient tous les deux opté pour des villes proches. C'était un signe. Castiel avait besoin de croire que ce n'était pas un hasard.

Il consulta encore le site de son frère pendant quelques minutes, étudiant les produits qu'il vendait et les commentaires élogieux de ses clients. Quand il eut regardé toutes les pages, il cliqua sur celle qui permettait de contacter la boutique. Il y avait un formulaire à remplir pour parler avec lui. Mais Castiel ne pouvait décemment pas reprendre contact avec lui par mail. Il avait besoin de l'appeler. Il lut le reste des informations et sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau quand il trouva enfin un numéro de téléphone. C'était un fixe. Castiel aurait préféré trouvé un numéro de portable. Il voulait parler à Gabriel et pas à un de ses employés. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il hocha alors la tête et partit chercher son téléphone.

Quand il commença à composer le numéro, il avait la tête qui tournait. Des années s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ne s'autorise à penser à son frère. Il était maintenant à quelques minutes d'entendre sa voix à nouveau. Il n'aurait jamais cru obtenir quelque chose aussi rapidement. Il s'en voulait également de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il aurait préféré ne pas être seul pour passer ce coup de fil. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas appeler Dean et qu'il refusait de repousser l'échéance, il allait devoir se débrouiller seul. Il termina de composer le numéro de téléphone et appuya ensuite sur la touche d'appel.

Il colla son portable contre son oreille et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire quand il aurait son frère à l'autre bout du fil. Il aurait peut être du prendre quelques minutes pour préparer quelque chose. Mais il avait peur de ne plus avoir le courage de le faire s'il attendait.

Une première sonnerie le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'était complètement fou. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire quelques semaines plus tôt. Sa rencontre avec Dean l'avait changé. Elle lui avait donné de la force. Il devait tout au jeune homme. Et si toutefois il parvenait à reprendre contact avec son frère, il le devrait en grande partie à son ami.

Une deuxième sonnerie sortit Castiel de ses songes. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé de sa main libre pour l'occuper. Une troisième sonnerie. Le jeune homme commençait à se demander si quelqu'un allait répondre. La boutique était peut être fermée à cette heure. Ou les gens étaient trop occupés avec des clients pour répondre au téléphone. Il ferma les yeux à nouveau.

Une quatrième sonnerie. Castiel perdait espoir. Il allait raccrocher quand quelqu'un finit par répondre.

\- Bienvenue chez Gabriel, désolée pour l'attente. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Castiel fut incapable de répondre immédiatement. Ce n'était pas son frère au téléphone mais une jeune femme qui devait probablement être son employée. Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire pour qu'on lui passe Gabriel. Il rouvrit les yeux et les baissa sur sa tasse de thé.

\- Allô ?

Il devait parler ou la femme finirait par lui raccrocher au nez. Il se racla la gorge et se lança.

\- Bonjour euh … je … je souhaiterais parler à Gabriel s'il vous plaît.

Il doutait sincèrement que la jeune femme accepte de lui passer son frère sans explication. Il n'était même pas sûr que Gabriel soit présent dans sa boutique. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à donner des explications. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait dévoiler à cette inconnue.

\- Désolée mais il est occupé pour le moment. Je peux peut être prendre un message.

C'était un moyen poli de lui dire « non ». Castiel était presque sûr qu'on ne le rappellerait pas s'il laissait un numéro. La jeune femme devait penser qu'il faisait du démarchage par téléphone. Castiel devait absolument parler à son frère. Il choisit donc de se montrer honnête.

\- Non, je … j'ai besoin de lui parler maintenant. Je suis son frère … et … c'est une urgence familiale.

Castiel ne savait pas si Gabriel avait évoqué sa famille avec cette jeune femme. S'il était suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui raconter son histoire. Peut être avait il menti à ce sujet. Peut être avait il dit qu'il était fils unique. Il devait pourtant tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était sa seule chance. S'il n'obtenait pas gain de cause, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à se rendre à Washington et il n'était pas sûr d'être suffisamment fort pour voir son frère.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il … je vais voir s'il peut vous parler.

Castiel hocha la tête inutilement puisque la jeune femme ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Pas quand sa gorge était ainsi nouée. Il entendit son interlocutrice le mettre en attente et il utilisa ce temps pour tenter de retrouver une respiration normale. Il n'y parvint pas.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et le temps sembla se suspendre. Quand Castiel entendit à nouveau quelqu'un à l'autre bout du film, de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

\- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous cherchez mais s'il s'agit là d'une plaisanterie, ce n'est pas drôle. Il y a des sujets avec lesquels je ne veux pas plaisanter et je vous le ferais payer si toutefois vous me faites marcher.

Cette fois, il s'agissait de Gabriel. Castiel n'avait pas le moindre doute. Peu importait qu'il n'ait plus entendu la voix de son frère depuis des années maintenant, il la reconnaissait facilement. Pendant une seconde, il fut à nouveau incapable de parler. Gabriel ne dit rien non plus mais Castiel pouvait deviner sa colère même sans le voir. Il serra sa tasse dans sa main et se racla la gorge pour chasser le nœud qui s'y était logé.

\- Gaby, parvint il finalement à murmurer.

C'était le surnom qu'il avait toujours utilisé pour son frère. Il savait combien il le détestait. Mais il l'avait laissé l'appeler comme ça. Parce que c'était leur truc à eux. Et il espérait que cela permettrait à Gabriel de ne pas avoir de doutes sur son identité.

\- Est ce que c'est … non, ça ne peut pas être vrai, lança finalement son frère après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Gaby, je … souffla Castiel dont le visage était totalement baigné de larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir.

Pendant une seconde, il crut que son frère allait raccrocher. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour le convaincre. Il avait eu le force de l'appeler mais entendre sa voix l'avait privé de toute énergie. De tout courage. Il avait besoin que Gabriel comprenne par lui même. Qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une plaisanterie. Il doutait de pouvoir le convaincre si toutefois ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Oh mon Dieu … Cassie c'est … Cassie c'est toi.

Entendre son frère l'appeler par son surnom priva Castiel du peu de contenance qu'il avait réussi à conserver jusque là. Il éclata bruyamment en sanglots quand son frère le reconnut enfin. Il n'avait plus entendu ce surnom depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait sincèrement pensé ne plus jamais l'entendre à nouveau. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Il avait retrouvé son grand frère. Et il pouvait sentir dans sa voix que Gabriel était bouleversé également.

\- Cassie, hé Cassie, ça va … je … mon Dieu, je … je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis tellement désolé. Ne pleurs pas s'il te plaît. Ne … Cassie, calme toi.

Castiel se souvenait de toutes les fois où il s'était fait mal en tombant ou à celles où des élèves de son école s'étaient montrés cruels avec lui. A chaque fois, il était venu trouver Gabriel. A chaque fois, c'était sans ses bras qu'il avait pleuré. C'était lui qui l'avait réconforté. Qui lui avait promis que tout irait bien. Un peu comme il venait de le faire cette fois. Gabriel ne le détestait donc pas. Cela n'effaçait pas son absence et sa décision de ne plus tenter de le voir mais cela effaçait une partie du chagrin que Castiel avait ressenti pour lui. Et entendre son frère lui parler ainsi, tenter de le réconforter l'aida à reprendre le dessus.

\- Je croyais que tu me détestais. J'étais sûr que tu … que tu m'avais oublié. Que j'étais un poids pour toi et que c'était pour ça que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Je … tu m'as tellement manqué.

Il aurait sans doute du commencer par quelque chose de moins sérieux. Mais il avait trop de choses à dire et trop de peine pour réussir à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il déglutit avec peine avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse. Il s'essuya ensuite le visage.

\- J'étais persuadé que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Pourquoi tu … pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas oublié Gabriel depuis son départ mais à force de se contraindre à ne plus penser à lui, il avait fini par effacer toutes ces questions de son esprit. Elles lui revenaient en tête avec force à présent. Il avait la sensation d'être un enfant à nouveau. Et il avait besoin que son grand frère le réconforte. Il avait besoin de lui comme il s'était interdit d'avoir besoin de lui depuis qu'il était adulte.

\- Cassie, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas parti à cause de toi. Tu étais ma seule famille quand je vivais encore là bas. Le seul que j'aimais dans cette maison. Mais tu étais tellement … tellement jeune quand je suis parti que je … j'étais persuadé que nos parents finiraient par te convaincre de penser comme eux. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que tu en viennes toi aussi à me détester. Je préférais garder le souvenir de mon petit frère plutôt que d'être confronté à la réalité de l'adulte qu'ils auraient fait de toi. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais emmené avec moi. Tu sais que je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Mais tu avais treize ans Cassie et j'étais encore un gamin moi aussi. Je … ils ne m'auraient pas laissé faire.

Castiel savait que son frère était sincère. Il savait également qu'il regrettait réellement ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'excuser. Il aurait du prendre l'initiative de le contacter. Il n'avait pas idée des répercussions que son départ avait eu sur sa vie.

\- Tu aurais du savoir que j'étais différent … que j'étais comme toi. Ils … ils ont essayé de me convaincre que tu étais quelqu'un de mauvais mais je ne pouvais pas … je savais qu'ils avaient tort. Et j'avais besoin de mon grand frère … besoin de toi comme de respirer. Tu n'étais pas là et j'étais tout seul. J'ai fini par partir dès que je l'ai pu mais … mais ensuite, je ne pouvais pas … je ne savais pas comment te retrouver. J'avais fini par m'interdire de penser à toi parce que c'était trop douloureux. Et ma vie est devenue … c'était un enfer Gaby. Sans toi, c'était un enfer.

Castiel entendit Gabriel renifler à l'autre bout du fil et il sut aussitôt qu'il pleurait à son tour. Il ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal. Il voulait juste que son frère comprenne combien son départ l'avait affecté. Il ne parlerait pas de sa tentative de suicide. Il ne voulait pas le faire par téléphone. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus minimiser les choses.

\- Et je veux … je veux m'en sortir. Je veux aller mieux. Mais j'ai besoin de toi … j'ai besoin qu'on … je n'ai plus de famille. Je n'ai plus personne mis à part … j'ai un ami et c'est tout mais ce n'est pas toi. Tu … tu n'as pas envie qu'on redevienne une famille ?

\- Bien sûr que si Cassie … c'est tout ce à quoi je rêve depuis mon départ mais … tu es sûr que … je pourrais comprendre que tu m'en veuilles et … si tu …

\- Je t'en veux oui. Je suis même furieux quand j'y repense et je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à te pardonner facilement mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux tirer un trait sur toi pour de bon. Bien au contraire. On aura besoin de temps mais je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie. Je ne sais rien de ce que tu es devenu. Je n'ai aucune idée de … tu as quelqu'un non ?

Castiel avait tellement de questions qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce par quoi il devait commencer. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la vie de son frère. Sur ce qui comptait pour lui. Sur la femme qui partageait sa vie. Sur ses amis et son travail. Castiel avait soif d'informations.

\- Ok, je … je veux moi aussi prendre le temps de tout te dire et de te poser toutes les questions que j'ai en tête te concernant mais … je suis au travail là et … ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour ça. Si tu me laisses ton numéro, je pourrais te rappeler dès que je suis chez moi. D'accord ?

C'était sans doute plus judicieux. Castiel avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et enfin accepter le fait qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son frère. Il comprenait également que Gabriel préférait faire cela dans l'intimité de son appartement. Mais il avait encore besoin d'entendre la voix de son frère. Il avait besoin de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- Je veux bien mais réponds à ma question avant … dis moi si tu es heureux.

\- Je le suis maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé mais … je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je fais le travail que j'aime et je vis avec la femme la plus incroyable qui soit. Je suis impatient de te la présenter et de te parler d'elle … impatient aussi de savoir si tu as rencontré la femme de ta vie de ton côté.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Gabriel était un étranger pour lui à présent mais l'inverse était vrai également. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à son frère. Tellement de secrets à lui révéler. Il le ferait plus tard. Mais il devait absolument mettre un point au clair avant de raccrocher. Il doutait que cette révélation fasse fuir son frère. Gabriel était incontestablement quelqu'un de tolérant et d'ouvert d'esprit. Mais il ne voulait pas être rejeté ensuite.

\- Je n'ai personne. Je te l'ai dit … je suis célibataire et … je suis tout seul oui. Je n'ai jamais été en couple mais … je me suis fait un ami. Dean. Il est … il m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est lui qui m'a donné la force de te contacter.

\- J'aimerais te demander si tu es heureux mais il me paraît évident que ce n'est pas le cas et je sais que tout est de ma faute alors … je … je vais juste me contenter de te dire que je suis terriblement désolé pour tout et que … je vais tout faire pour me rattraper. Je peux venir à … où est ce que tu vis d'ailleurs ?

\- New York et non, je ne pense pas être encore prêt à … à ça. Mais je te jure que je veux que les choses s'arrangent et je sais qu'elles finiront par s'arranger. Il nous faut juste un peu de temps et … réapprendre à se connaître. A ce sujet …

Castiel s'interrompit. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire risquait de choquer considérablement son frère. Il était nécessaire de savoir s'il pouvait l'accepter avant d'aller plus loin mais il avait un peu peur de sa réaction. Il savait que ses parents n'auraient jamais pu l'accepter. Gabriel était différent bien sûr. Mais il pouvait avoir changé durant toutes ces années.

\- Quoi Cassie ?

Castiel prit une grande inspiration avant de fermer les yeux à nouveau et de se lancer.

\- Je suis gay.

\- Et ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il s'était attendu à une réaction un peu plus forte de la part de son frère. Plus de surprise. Ou même un long silence. Mais certainement pas à ce qui ressemblait clairement à de l'indifférence.

\- Tu … c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Que voudrais tu que je te dise de plus ? Je me fiche que tu sois gay ou non. Je me fiche que tu fasses ta vie avec un homme ou une femme. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Point final. Et … je suis content que tu aies tenu à me le dire. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être simple mais ça ne change rien. Tu es mon petit frère et je t'aime. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Castiel sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues. L'acceptation de son frère était importante pour lui. Elle était même vitale. Il voulait que Gabriel fasse partie de sa vie. Mais pour cela il avait besoin que son frère accepte totalement l'homme qu'il était devenu.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti de la maison ? Tu … les parents t'ont mis dehors ?

\- Non, je ne leur ai jamais dit. Ils ne l'auraient pas accepté. A vrai dire, on ne se parle plus vraiment. Je suis parti parce que j'avais la sensation d'étouffer là bas. Je … sans toi, j'étais totalement isolé et … dès que j'ai pu, j'ai pris la fuite. Je suis venu à New York sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'ai trouvé un travail et un appartement. Ça n'a pas été simple et … honnêtement, les choses ont été incroyablement difficiles pour moi. Mais je vais mieux. Je reprends le dessus.

Gabriel soupira alors longuement visiblement soulagé. Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer à lui cacher éternellement ce qu'il avait enduré jusque là. La profondeur réelle de ses problèmes. Ses tendances suicidaires. Et le fait que Dean lui avait sauvé la vie au moment où il s'apprêtait à sauter du haut d'un immeuble. Mais c'était trop tôt. Et Gabriel ne pouvait pas entendre toutes ces choses quand il était encore au travail.

\- Cassie, je suis désolé pour tout. Je … je ne sais même pas quoi te dire mais … tu vas devoir me donner le nom complet et l'adresse de ce Dean parce que je lui dois des remerciements. Et peut être un cadeau.

\- Tu pourras peut être le rencontrer un jour … quand je serais prêt et … enfin si tu le veux.

\- J'en serais honoré.

Castiel sourit alors faiblement pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait composé le numéro de la boutique de son frère. Il avait la sensation d'être débarrassé d'un énorme poids. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusque là combien l'absence de son frère l'avait retenu en arrière. Combien elle l'avait empêché d'avancer. Mais tout cela allait changer à présent. Il avait retrouvé Gabriel et plus rien ne serait comme avant.

\- Cassie, j'aimerais continuer à … je suis désolé mais je dois te laisser. Tu … je peux t'appeler plus tard ? Ce soir ou demain ou … quand tu le souhaites.

\- J'ai eu une journée compliquée et je … je pense que je vais me coucher tôt mais demain soir je suis disponible.

Gabriel accepta sa proposition et lui donna ensuite son numéro de téléphone au cas où il souhaitait le joindre avant. Castiel lui donna le sien pour le lendemain puis prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps pour lui de terminer sa conversation avec Gabriel mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. C'était probablement le coup de fil le plus important de toute sa vie et il était terrifié à l'idée que Gabriel finisse par changer d'avis. Qu'il ne l'appelle pas comme convenu. Qu'il lui ait donné un faux numéro. C'était irrationnel et stupide mais il était encore traumatisé par la disparition de son frère. Il supposait que personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

\- Ok Cassie … va te reposer et fais de beaux rêves. On se parle demain soir et … merci de m'avoir … merci mille fois de m'avoir retrouvé. Tu n'as pas idée du cadeau que tu viens de me faire. C'est … c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

\- Tu vas m'appeler hein ? Ce n'est … ce ne sont pas juste des paroles en l'air ?

Castiel avait besoin que Gabriel le rassure. Il avait besoin de l'entendre lui dire une nouvelle fois qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Que cette fois il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il avait conscience que si son frère lui mentait, il ne pourrait jamais s'en remettre. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas remonter la pente.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Cassie, je te le promets. Et je sais que je ne peux pas te demander de me croire après ce que je t'ai fait mais … je te jure que je ne vais pas t'abandonner à nouveau.

Castiel continuait d'avoir des doutes. Il supposait que c'était normal et que cela durerait encore quelques temps. Mais il avait envie de faire confiance à son frère. Il avait envie de croire en lui et en sa sincérité. C'était nécessaire pour que leur relation fonctionne à nouveau.

\- Ok, je … je te crois et … on se parle demain alors. Je … bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée Cassie.

Sur ces mots, Gabriel raccrocha. Castiel resta quant à lui de longues secondes immobiles, son téléphone toujours collé contre son oreille. Il avait conscience que sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Et il avait envie de croire que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Que c'était enfin le nouveau départ qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Il avait hâte de pouvoir en parler à Dean. Il avait hâte de partager la bonne nouvelle avec son seul ami. Mais pour le moment, il avait surtout besoin de se reposer. Cette conversation avec son frère l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun problème à trouver le sommeil maintenant. Il n'y aurait pas de cauchemars et pas de réveil en hurlant. Castiel avait retrouvé une partie manquante de lui même et si tout n'était pas encore totalement arrangé entre eux, c'était un premier pas sur la bonne voie.


	18. Inquiétude

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 18ème chapitre et Dean a une grosse peur. Heureusement, Cas vole à son secours !**

 **Je pars cette après midi à l'étranger. Je ne pourrais donc pas poster avant jeudi 1er septembre.**

 **Bonne vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'être en vacances et bon courage à tous les autres. A dans quinze jours !**

 **Merci de me lire, ...**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Thunderstruck d'ACDC**

 **Chapitre 18 : Inquiétude**

 _« L'inquiétude, habitant éternelle du cœur humain »_

 _Marie Lefranc_

Dean avait décidé depuis un moment maintenant qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter inutilement. C'était perdre du temps et de l'énergie qu'on pouvait utiliser à trouver si oui ou non il y avait une vraie raison d'être inquiet. C'était devenu un principe de vie auquel il ne dérogeait jamais.

Il avait eu son lot de moments délicats par le passé. Des moments où il était trop inquiet pour réfléchir correctement. Des moments où il n'était même plus sûr de la raison pour laquelle il se faisait du soucis. Il les devait en grande partie à Sam. Quand son frère était petit, Dean s'était fait un devoir de veiller sur lui. Mais Sam avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir l'impressionner, l'imiter et le rendre fier. Dean était une tête brûlée et son frère avait pensé qu'il serait cool de l'être aussi. Il se mettait alors dans des situations qui inquiétaient Dean. Le plus souvent inutilement. Comme le jour où Sam était tombé d'un arbre après avoir grimpé dessus – et après que Dean en ait fait de même – juste pour prouver qu'il en était capable. Il avait chuté des branches – pas de vraiment haut – et s'était fait mal au poignet. Il n'y avait pas de fractures ni rien de très sérieux. Mais Dean avait été fou d'inquiétude au point de vouloir l'emmener consulter un médecin même si c'était totalement stupide. Il avait ensuite passer la nuit à veiller sur lui, convaincu qu'il avait du également se cogner la tête – ce n'était pas le cas – et terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne se réveille pas. C'était irrationnel et c'était épuisant nerveusement. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'en empêcher.  
Il y avait aussi toutes les fois où il avait été inquiet pour sa mère quand sa santé avait commencé à décliner. Il avait toutes les raisons de se faire du soucis mais il était inutile de s'en faire autant. Le diagnostic était posé. La maladie incurable. S'inquiéter ne changeait rien. Cela ne faisait que gâcher les derniers moments qu'il pouvait passer avec Mary.

Enfin, il avait eu son lot de moments d'inquiétude avec son père. Même si John le repoussait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'aider et qu'il était donc stupide de perdre du temps à se faire du soucis pour lui.

Dean avait parfois la sensation qu'il avait perdu l'équivalent de plusieurs mois de sa vie à se soucier de choses qui n'avaient pas lieu de l'inquiéter ou qui ne changeraient pas même s'il s'en souciait suffisamment.

Quand il avait quitté le Kansas pour New York, il avait décidé qu'il ne perdrait plus de temps de cette façon là. S'il rencontrait une situation inquiétante, il prendrait le temps de l'étudier sous tous les angles avant de s'affoler pour rien. Il allait apprendre à réfléchir avant de se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

Il avait réussi jusque là. Il en était d'ailleurs plutôt fier. Bien sûr, l'alcool avait aidé durant un moment. Quand il buvait, il ne pensait plus. Et quand il ne pensait plus, il ne parvenait plus à s'inquiéter. Une fois sobre, il avait eu peur que sa nature profonde reprenne le dessus. La drogue avait alors été un substitut satisfaisant. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Castiel, il ne consommait plus autant qu'avant. Il n'avait plus touché à rien d'autre qu'à quelques joints pour fêter une bonne journée de travail et se détendre un peu. Il n'avait rien acheté qui soit vraiment dangereux. Et pourtant, il avait réussi à s'en tenir à ce principe simple qu'il avait adopté des années auparavant.

Mais cette fois, il n'y parvenait pas. Et il savait combien il était stupide d'être aussi inquiet quand il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il aurait aimé pouvoir se raisonner. Calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur et prendre le problème – qui n'en était peut être même pas vraiment un – à bras le corps. Il avait essayé. Il avait échoué.

Tout avait commencé quand il s'était réveillé ce matin pour trouver Kansas allongé dans le salon et non pas au pied du lit pour exiger de sortir. Il avait observé son chien, surpris par son calme quand il était d'ordinaire surexcité le matin. Il avait tout d'abord tenté d'ignorer la façon dont son estomac se tordait dans son ventre alors que son esprit lui disait qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose de grave qu'il ignorait. Il prépara son café en surveillant son chien du coin de l'œil puis lui servit ses croquettes.

Son inquiétude ne fit que grandir quand Kansas ne se leva pas pour manger. Et ce fut pire encore quand il finit par vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac.

Dean tenta alors de conserver son calme. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet. Il existait des tas d'explications à l'état de son chien. Il pouvait avoir attraper un virus quelconque. Avoir mangé quelque chose qu'il ne réussissait pas à digérer correctement. Ce n'était probablement rien de grave. Mais ce n'était pas ce que son cerveau lui criait sans cesse. Il se sentait sur le point de paniquer et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vécu depuis un moment.

Il s'installa à côté de Kansas et prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Son chien leva vers lui des yeux qui ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude. Et pendant un instant, Dean eut la sensation qu'il était sur le point de le perdre.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Agir comme un adulte sensé et raisonnable. D'abord attendre pour voir si les choses s'arrangeaient d'elles mêmes. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il appellerait le vétérinaire. C'était inutile de courir aux urgences maintenant. Dean devait rester calme. Il était presque sûr que son inquiétude n'échappait pas à Kansas. Il l'entendit couiner. Un peu comme s'il lui reprochait son état. Ou comme s'il s'excusait d'en être la cause.

Dans une telle situation et avant de rencontrer Castiel, Dean aurait probablement allumer un joint pour tenter de se calmer. Mais il n'avait pas envie de retomber dans ses vieilles habitudes. Il s'était promis de changer et il était en bonne voie. Il serait stupide de replonger juste parce qu'il était inutilement inquiet.

Il resta de longues minutes à regarder Kansas respirer. Il s'était recouché mais ne dormait pas. Il semblait épuisé mais incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et Dean sentait la panique le gagner un peu plus à chaque minute.

Il finit par se lever et par attraper son téléphone sur la table basse. Il savait qu'il réagissait de manière totalement excessive. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'en voudrait probablement plus tard. Aurait honte de son comportement. A cet instant précis, toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier.

Il composa le numéro de la clinique vétérinaire et expliqua rapidement à la réceptionniste les symptômes de Kansas. Cette dernière ne sembla pas inquiète et lui expliqua calmement qu'il était inutile de se faire du soucis simplement parce que son chien avait manqué un repas. Un animal pouvait parfaitement rester plusieurs jours sans avaler quoi que ce soit. Dans la nature, ils n'étaient pas assurés de trouver quelque chose à manger deux fois par jour. Le fait qu'il ait vomi ne l'inquiétait pas non plus. C'était le moyen que son corps avait de se purger.

Dean avait envie de la croire. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait raison. Mais Kansas ne bougeait toujours pas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait. Il insista tellement qu'elle finit par lui dire de passer à la clinique. Elle lui jura de le caser entre deux rendez vous, visiblement habituée à ce que les maîtres se montrent inutilement inquiets pour leurs animaux.

Il la remercia rapidement avant de raccrocher. Il s'approcha ensuite de Kansas et tenta de le faire se lever. Quand il refusa de bouger, il le prit dans ses bras, grimaçant quand ses bras protestèrent aussitôt. Il réussit toutefois à se remettre debout. Il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit rapidement de son appartement. Il installa Kansas sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Il s'était juré de ne pas jamais le faire monter à l'intérieur. Il refusait que son précieux véhicule puisse sentir le chien et que le cuir des sièges puissent recevoir des coups de griffes. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne réussit pas à y penser, trop absorbé par son inquiétude pour Kansas.

Quand il s'installa derrière le volant, il régla le rétroviseur pour pouvoir observer son chien durant le trajet et alluma rapidement le moteur. Il s'était à peine engagé sur la route quand il composa le numéro de Castiel sur son portable. Il le colla contre son oreille, conscient qu'il prenait un risque en téléphone au volant malgré la concentration que rouler en centre ville lui demandait.

Après deux sonneries, son ami décrocha. Dean se fichait de le réveiller ou de le déranger. Il n'était plus lucide et probablement égoïste. Mais il avait besoin de Castiel. Besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir à la clinique jusqu'à ce qu'on lui dise ce qui clochait chez Kansas.

\- Dean, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Le jeune homme klaxonna pour faire démarrer le véhicule devant dont le conducteur ne semblait pas avoir vu le feu passer au vert. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le doubler mais il y avait du monde en face et il n'était pas totalement fou au point de faire du rodéo en plein trafic New-yorkais.

\- Je suis en route pour la clinique vétérinaire. Quelque chose cloche chez Kansas.

Il savait que sa voix devait trahir son inquiétude. Il devait paraître totalement stupide. Il n'aurait pas été surpris que Castiel se moque de lui. Mais son ami ne rit pas.

\- Ok, qu'est ce qui cloche ? Demanda t-il à la place, visiblement concerné lui aussi.

Dean klaxonna à nouveau parce qu'il estimait que le taxi devant lui ne roulait pas suffisamment vite quand il était pourtant à la limite de vitesse avant de répondre.

\- Il n'a pas mangé ce matin et il a vomi. Il … il n'est pas dans son assiette.

\- Dean, ce n'est probablement rien du tout. Les chiens peuvent tout à fait sauter un repas … ou il a mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé hier. Ce n'est pas une raison pour ...

\- S'inquiéter, je sais, le coupa Dean un peu énervé que son ami tente de minimiser les choses.

Même s'il avait probablement raison. Le jeune homme allait se maudire d'ici peu pour son attitude.

\- C'est ce que la secrétaire m'a dit et c'est probablement vrai mais … j'ai la sensation qu'il y a quelque chose de plus et … je me demandais si tu … enfin je sais que tu dois travailler mais … tu pourrais venir ? Je ne veux pas … je n'ai pas envie d'être seul là bas.

C'était beaucoup demandé. Castiel n'était pas du genre à prendre des jours de congé. Il n'aimait pas manquer le travail même s'il détestait ce qu'il faisait. Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de l'accompagner quand il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Il savait pourtant que son ami accepterait. Il était convaincu qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas quand il pouvait sentir que son inquiétude était sincère. Irrationnelle mais réelle.

\- Bien sûr … je … je dois juste appeler le bureau pour les prévenir et … je serais là dans un petit moment d'accord ?

Dean éloigna son téléphone de son visage pour crier après un piéton qui traversait malgré son arrivée proche du croisement. Il dut freiner et eut la sensation de perdre un temps précieux. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Kansas ne dormait pas mais n'avait toujours pas bougé. Dean était totalement paniqué.

\- Dean ?

La voix de Castiel dans son téléphone le sortit de sa contemplation. Il avait redémarré sans s'en apercevoir. Il devait absolument rester concentré sur la route ou il risquait de tuer quelqu'un. Il déglutit avec peine et colla à nouveau son téléphone contre son oreille.

\- Merci Cas, je … ok, je devrais raccrocher.

\- Sois prudent.

Dean ne dit rien de plus et raccrocha sans attendre. Il jeta ensuite son téléphone sur le siège passager. Il y avait énormément de gens sur la route à cette heure et il jura entre ses dents quand la voiture devant lui s'arrêta pour en laisser une autre s'intercaler dans le trafic. Il avait l'impression que tout était fait pour qu'il perde du temps. Que l'univers tout entier s'était ligué contre lui. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était la panique qui le faisait penser ainsi.

Il finit par rejoindre une rue à sens unique avec deux voies de circulation et en profita pour doubler plusieurs véhicules. Il se rabattit un peu brutalement devant une voiture et déclencha un concert de klaxon aussitôt. Il adressa un doigt d'honneur au conducteur derrière lui avant d'accélérer.

Quand il arriva sur le parking de la clinique vétérinaire, il était persuadé que le trajet avait duré des heures. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans sa voiture lui prouva le contraire. Il avait seulement mis vingt minutes. Ce qui était cinq de plus que ce qu'un trajet sans circulation aurait duré. Il secoua la tête, furieux contre lui même avant de se garer sur la première place libre. Il coupa le moteur, sortit rapidement de sa voiture et récupéra Kansas sur le siège arrière. Il poussa la porte de la clinique du pied, contourna la queue des gens qui attendaient devant le comptoir et se planta devant la réceptionniste.

\- Je vous ai appelé tout à l'heure et … je suis Dean Winchester et je crois … il a besoin d'aide.

Il entendit une femme râler dans son dos et se plaindre qu'il n'ait pas attendu son tour comme tout le monde. Il résista à l'envie de lui répliquer quelque chose de méchant. Mais il supposait que faire un scandale dans la salle d'attente ne l'aiderait pas à obtenir gain de cause plus rapidement. Il devait faire passer la santé de Kansas avant sa fierté. Il ravala donc la remarque qu'il voulait faire et se concentra à la place sur la jeune femme devant lui.

\- Je vais prévenir le docteur. Il sera là rapidement mais je vais devoir vous demander d'attendre quelques secondes juste …

\- Non, non, non, je ne vais pas attendre. Il ne va pas bien et vous … vous m'avez dit de venir tout de suite. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible mais le trafic était complètement dingue et … il doit être vu maintenant.

\- Je te signale qu'il y avait des gens avant toi abruti ! Lança un homme dans son dos.

Dean le regarda par dessus son épaule. Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un fou furieux avec ses cheveux pointant dans tous les sens, uniquement vêtu d'un tee shirt et d'un pantalon de survêtement trop petit pour lui et qu'il utilisait parfois pour dormir quand il faisait froid. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre une veste.

\- T'as un problème ? Demanda t-il à l'attention de l'homme qui l'avait interpellé.

« Calme toi » pensa t-il ensuite. Mais il ne parvenait pas à retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il était incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Il se tourna donc vers l'homme qui lui avait parlé et le dévisageait avec colère. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était son visage ou la vue de ses tatouages sur les bras et dans le cou qui intimidèrent l'homme en question mais presque aussitôt ce dernier secoua la tête et détourna le regard. Dean fit alors volte face pour tenter de convaincre la réceptionniste de l'écouter.

\- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, exigea t-elle toutefois en indiquant les sièges de la salle d'attente.

Dean n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester quand une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il serra un peu plus fortement Kansas contre son torse en se retournant. Il était presque sûr qu'un des clients derrière lui avait fini par perdre patience et s'apprêtait à le mettre à la porte. Mais quand il posa ses yeux sur la personne qui l'avait touché, il reconnut aussitôt Castiel.

\- Dean, viens t'asseoir. Ils vont s'occuper de lui dans une seconde. D'accord ?

Le jeune homme avait envie de protester mais il savait que son ami avait raison. Et il avait confiance en lui. Il était préférable de l'écouter plutôt que de se fier à ce que lui même pensait. Castiel était nettement plus lucide que lui à cet instant précis. Il le suivit donc jusqu'à plusieurs sièges libres et s'assit dessus sans protester. Castiel prit place à côté de lui et commença aussitôt à caresser Kansas.

\- Merci d'être venu, souffla Dean en observant la façon dont son chien tourna sensiblement sa tête pour guider les carresses de Castiel jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Il semblait un peu plus alerte qu'avant leur arrivée mais cela ne calmait en rien son inquiétude. Il pouvait s'agir du calme avant la tempête. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

\- Ne me remercie pas. C'est normal, répliqua finalement Castiel en le regardant.

Dean avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Il se sentait à deux doigts de devenir totalement hystérique et de faire une crise en plein milieu de la salle d'attente. Il ne devait son salut qu'à la présence de son ami à ses côtés. S'il n'était pas arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait probablement déjà été chassé de la clinique. Et cela n'aurait sans doute rien arrangé.

\- Je sais que je suis stupide tu sais … je sais que je réagis de façon excessive et … tu auras le droit de me dire « je te l'avais bien dit » quand le vétérinaire aura confirmé qu'il n'a rien de grave.

\- Ce n'est jamais stupide de s'inquiéter, assura Castiel d'une voix calme.

Dean avait envie de le contredire sur ce point. De protester et de continuer à s'autoflageler pendant quelques minutes. Mais il n'en avait pas la force pour le moment. Il était épuisé physiquement et nerveusement. Il n'était pourtant pas levé depuis longtemps. C'était dingue ce que l'inquiétude pouvait avoir comme répercussions sur son cœur et son esprit. Il se promit de dormir pendant tout le reste de la journée quand il serait rassuré.

Il baissa les yeux sur Kansas avant de venir appuyer son front contre le sommet de son crâne. Il n'aimait pas forcément montrer son affection en public mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait que son chien sache qu'il était là pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu autant s'attacher à un animal alors qu'il s'était juré ne jamais en vouloir un. Il le regrettait presque à présent. S'il n'avait pas autant aimé Kansas, il aurait probablement été bien moins inquiet.

\- Je suis sûr que tout va bien aller, finit par dire Castiel en lui tapotant la cuisse du plat de la main.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée du docteur. Il se leva aussitôt de sa chaise et suivit l'homme quand il appela son nom. Il entendit Castiel se lever à son tour et il se promit de le remercier à nouveau quand tout serait fini.

Le médecin les guida jusqu'à une salle d'examen. Dean installa alors son chien sur la table au centre puis décrivit les symptômes pour que le vétérinaire puisse se faire une idée de ce qui se passait. Il ne paraissait pas inquiet mais un peu énervé. Dean se fichait totalement de l'avoir mis en colère. Il allait devoir faire son travail ou il aurait affaire à lui.

Le médecin commença son examen en silence. Il palpa les flancs de Kansas, écouta son cœur, ses poumons puis prit sa température. Il observa ensuite sa bouche, ses dents et ses yeux. Il posa quelques questions à Dean avant d'hocher la tête et de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Pendant une seconde, il ne dit rien et Dean fut alors persuadé qu'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose de grave. Il avait la sensation de revivre le jour où sa mère avait reçu son terrible diagnostic quelques années plus tôt. Celui où il avait compris qu'il allait perdre sa mère. Que personne ne pourrait rien faire pour la sauver. Il sentit un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge alors que les larmes inondaient ses yeux. Son chagrin évident radoucit le docteur qui prit aussitôt la parole.

\- C'est juste un virus. Rien de plus que l'équivalent d'une grippe intestinale. Je vais lui prescrire un antibiotique et quelque chose pour stabiliser son estomac. Je peux vous garantir qu'il ira mieux d'ici vingt quatre heures à peine.

\- Mais vous … vous n'allez pas … je ne sais pas … prendre un échantillon de son sang ou lui faire une radio et … quelque chose ? Comment pouvez vous être sûr que ce n'est que ça ?

Le médecin lui sourit alors et Dean eut envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pendant une très courte seconde. Ce qui était bien sûr totalement irrationnel une fois de plus. Il réussit à se contenir en songeant à Castiel qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec eux.

\- Monsieur Winchester, je comprends votre inquiétude et croyez moi, vous n'êtes pas le premier propriétaire inquiet dans cette salle. Mais je peux vous garantir que je sais parfaitement ce que je dis. Je connais mon métier et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que votre chien va bien. Il est malade mais ce n'est rien de sérieux. Je peux lui faire plus d'examens et le stresser d'avantage mais ce serait une perte de temps pour moi et d'argent pour vous. Si vous doutez de mon diagnostic, je ne peux que vous encourager à consulter quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère toutefois vous prévenir. Il dira la même chose que moi.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il entendait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kansas qui le regardait avec curiosité. Il semblait déjà aller un peu mieux. Peut être ne s'en rendait il compte maintenant que parce qu'il était un peu moins angoissé qu'en arrivant. Il était évident que le vétérinaire disait vrai. Et le jeune homme était idiot de douter de lui. Il finit par hocher la tête en déglutissant avec peine.

\- Non, je … je vous crois. Je suis juste … je suis inquiet et … désolé si j'ai …

Il ne finit pas ses excuses, les mots se perdant quelque part dans le nœud qui bloquait sa gorge. Il espérait toutefois que le vétérinaire les avait entendues et acceptées.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Monsieur Winchester. Je vous l'ai dit. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à vous comporter de la sorte. C'est une réaction parfaitement normale et elle me prouve à quel point vous tenez à votre chien. Ce qui, à mon avis, est plutôt une bonne chose. Maintenant, je vais vous rédiger une ordonnance. Vous pouvez attendre ici.

Dean regarda le vétérinaire quitter la pièce en souriant. Il se demanda alors combien de fois il s'était réellement trouvé dans une situation similaire. Si d'autres avant lui avaient été incapables de garder un semblant de maîtrise sur leurs émotions. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'être vétérinaire était un métier risqué. Mais il était tout à fait prêt à changer d'avis.

\- Mon Dieu, je suis un bel enfoiré hein ? Demanda t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Castiel.

Son ami le regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Pas moqueur non plus. Il était visiblement soulagé par le diagnostic lui aussi.

\- Tu n'es pas un enfoiré … juste inquiet. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ta réaction. Et honnêtement, vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais à mon arrivée, je suis presque surpris de voir comment tout ceci s'est déroulé.

Dean était également étonné de ne pas avoir complètement perdu la raison. Il avait été totalement envahi par ses émotions et plus particulièrement par son inquiétude pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas collé son poing dans la figure de quelqu'un était un exploit en soit. Il en était conscient. Et même s'il s'agissait là d'une maigre victoire, il n'allait pas l'ignorer pour autant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne suis pas … je ne pensais pas régir aussi violemment … mais quand je l'ai vu ce matin, j'étais persuadé … j'étais persuadé qu'il allait mourir.

Castiel s'approcha alors de lui et de Kansas. Il posa sa main sur la tête du chien et sourit quand ce dernier tenta de lui lécher les doigts. Dean aurait préféré que son ami pose sa main sur lui à cet instant précis. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Mais il ne savait pas comment le demander.

\- Il va bien Dean. Il est juste un peu malade mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et franchement, je suis content de voir que tu l'aimes suffisamment pour t'inquiéter à ce point pour lui. Ce n'était pas gagné quand tu as accepté de le ramener chez toi.

Dean pensait au contraire qu'il avait aimé Kansas au moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Il n'avait rien pu faire contre. C'était un peu comme un coup de foudre. Il le garda toutefois pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie d'admettre à quel point il tenait à son animal. Il en avait un peu honte. Ce qui était tout aussi stupide que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son réveil.

\- Je ne l'aime pas, protesta t-il faiblement. Je suis juste … je ne voudrais pas qu'on puisse me reprocher de ne pas prendre soin de lui.

\- Dean, intervint alors Castiel en tournant le visage vers lui.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de son ami. Il fut heureusement sauvé par le retour du vétérinaire dans la pièce. Il lui tendit l'ordonnance pour Kansas puis lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire pour que son chien aille mieux rapidement. Dean lui fit répéter les instructions plusieurs fois pour ne rien oublier avant de reprendre Kansas dans ses bras pour sortir de la salle d'examen. Il partit l'installer dans sa voiture, ignorant une nouvelle fois que cela allait à l'encontre de toutes ses résolutions jusque là, puis retourna régler la facture.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à nouveau dehors qu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur Castiel.

\- Tu es venu comment ? Demanda t-il.

\- J'ai pris le bus … heureusement pour toi et pour ce type à la réception, il y en avait un au moment où j'arrivais à l'arrêt.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était conscient que l'arrivée de son ami lui avait ôté une belle épine du pied. Sans lui, il aurait probablement fait une grossière bêtise qui lui aurait valu de se retrouver au commissariat. Il avait envie de le remercier à nouveau mais il était presque sûr que Castiel refuserait de le laisser faire.

\- Tu as le temps ? Parce que je n'ai pas déjeuné et … si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, tu pourrais venir avec moi. Je n'ai pas grand chose à l'appartement mais je dois pouvoir trouver de quoi préparer des œufs et des toasts.

Castiel allait probablement refuser. Il n'avait aucune raison d'accepter. Il n'était pas trop tard pour aller au travail et ne pas utiliser un jour de congé inutilement. Il ne devait rien au jeune homme. Il en avait déjà fait beaucoup.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais. Je ne suis pas venu ici parce que j'attendais quelque chose en retour. Tu l'as dit toi même. C'est ce que les amis font non ?

Dean hocha la tête, content de voir que Castiel avait retenu la leçon. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. C'était une sensation agréable. Le jeune homme ne l'avait connue qu'avec Jesse jusque là. Et il ne pensait sincèrement pas connaître quoi que ce soit de similaire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il était surpris et heureux.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé mais je le fais parce que j'en ai envie. Bien sûr, si tu dois aller au travail ou si tu n'en as pas envie, je comprendrais. Ce n'est pas … tu as peut être d'autres projets.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi peu sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de douter ainsi de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait en faisant une telle proposition. Mais il était légèrement déstabilisé par Castiel. Il préférait ne pas trop s'interroger sur la raison de ce qu'il ressentait. Il doutait que la réponse le satisfasse.

\- Je pense qu'ils peuvent se passer de moi pour une journée et de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler. Je serais en revanche ravi de passer un moment avec toi et Kansas.

Dean acquiesça alors en souriant. Il fit ensuite signe à Castiel de monter dans la voiture puis s'installa derrière le volant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chien dans le rétroviseur et fut soulagé de voir qu'il dormait enfin. Il n'avait visiblement pas réussi jusque là uniquement parce que le stress de son maître l'avait maintenu éveillé. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, son chien était plus calme.

\- Tu sais, pour quelqu'un qui clame ne pas l'aimer, tu agis vraiment comme si c'était le cas, lâcha Castiel, visiblement amusé.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin avant d'hausser les épaules. Il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Mais il refusait toujours de le dire clairement. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il savait que Castiel n'était absolument pas dupe.

\- Tu vas te moquer de moi pendant longtemps ? Demanda t-il à la place en mettant le moteur en route.

Castiel haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il ne reprit la parole que lorsque Dean fut à nouveau engagé sur la route.

\- Et bien je pourrais oui mais je ne le ferais pas … parce que je suis quelqu'un de gentil. Et parce que franchement, tu es bien trop adorable à cet instant précis pour que je me moque de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas adorable, protesta Dean.

Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans les propos de Castiel. Il cherchait avant tout à détendre l'atmosphère et à le faire sourire. Ce qui fonctionnait à merveille même si le jeune homme avait un peu honte d'être aussi transparent. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir honte de ses sentiments. Il n'aimait simplement pas les exprimer trop clairement. C'était quelque chose que son père lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois durant son enfance. Il avait fini par croire qu'il était important de ne surtout pas lui désobéir sur ce point.

\- Oh si tu l'es … tu es adorable quand tu tentes vainement de cacher que tu es complètement dingue de cet animal. Et tu es plus adorable encore quand tu nies vainement ce que tu ressens tout en regardant dans ton rétroviseur toutes les trois secondes pour t'assurer que tout va bien pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas adorable, répéta Dean.

Il n'était pas en colère. Il n'était même pas vexé. Gêné sans doute mais pas suffisamment pour ne pas sourire devant l'insistance de son ami. Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et se tourna vers Castiel.

\- Quelles sont les chances que tu finisses par oublier ce à quoi tu as assisté ce matin ? Demanda t-il sans espoir.

Castiel se tourna à son tour vers lui. Il semblait réellement amusé par la situation. Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'aurait été tout autant à sa place.

\- Elles sont infimes … quasi nulles même je dirais.

\- J'aurais du appeler Jesse, répliqua Dean sans réellement le penser.

Il savait que son sponsor et ami serait lui aussi venu sans hésiter. Mais il n'avait pas la même affection pour son chien que Castiel. Il n'avait pas été là quand Dean l'avait adopté. Le jeune homme aimait à penser qu'il existait une relation spéciale entre son ami et son chien. Il était celui qui avait insisté pour que Dean en adopte un. Il était un peu comme son parrain en quelque sorte. L'idée le fit sourire de plus belle.

\- Tu crois qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé cela drôle lui aussi ?

Oh Jesse aurait probablement beaucoup ri aux dépens de Dean à la place de Castiel. Cela l'aurait sans doute énervé un peu plus que la réaction de son ami. Il était finalement content de ne pas avoir fait appel à lui.

\- Il aurait très certainement ri … et il me l'aurait rappelé encore et encore pendant des années entières. Il n'oublie jamais rien. Crois moi … j'en aurais entendu parler jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne vais pas en faire de même ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel.

Le feu repassa alors au vert, obligeant Dean à détourner son attention pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Il se demandait si Castiel avait conscience d'avoir complètement changé depuis leur rencontre. Il ne se serait jamais comporté de la sorte quelques semaines plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas été suffisamment à l'aise pour plaisanter aussi facilement. Pour le taquiner sans craindre que cela ne le pousse à couper les ponts avec lui. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il en était conscient. Parce qu'il trouvait ce changement génial.

\- Oh je sais que tu vas en faire autant mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et puis tu as une responsabilité vis à vis de Kansas. Tu es son parrain en fin de compte. Tu dois être présent dans de telles situations.

Castiel éclata alors de rire et le son remplit Dean d'une joie immense. D'une joie qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis un moment maintenant. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder Castiel et apprécier le spectacle de son bonheur évident.

\- Tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux … ça n'en est pas moins vrai.

\- Oh je ne me moque pas … ou plutôt si peut être que je me moque un peu mais … je prends mon rôle très au sérieux tu sais. Qu'est ce qu'être son parrain implique en terme de responsabilités ?

Dean jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Kansas dans le rétroviseur. Il n'avait pas été réveillé par le rire de Castiel. Ce qui était la preuve de son épuisement.

\- Et bien tu dois le garder quand je te le demande … tu dois également lui faire des cadeaux pour son anniversaire et être là pour lui et moi à chaque fois que j'en ai besoin.

Castiel rit à nouveau et Dean choisit de se taire pour apprécier pleinement le moment. Il était tellement facile d'être lui même quand il était avec son ami. Il ne savait pas à quel moment exactement leur relation avait pris un tel tournant. A quel moment ils étaient passés d'étrangers à amis. Il s'en fichait un peu mais il aurait été probablement intéressant de le savoir.

\- Toute plaisanterie mise à part, je suis content que vous … que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. J'en déduis que tu ne vas pas le rendre à la fin de la période d'essai ?

Dean n'envisageait pas de se séparer de Kansas. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule fois depuis le moment où il l'avait vu dans sa cage. Bien sûr, il choisit une nouvelle fois de ne pas le dire clairement.

\- Je réfléchis toujours. Je n'ai pas encore totalement abandonné l'idée. Tout dépendra du nombre de meubles qu'il choisira de détruire jusque là. Parce que franchement, je ne suis pas suffisamment riche pour refaire toute ma décoration à chaque fois qu'il lui prend l'envie de passer ses nerfs sur mon mobilier.

Castiel ne semblait pas convaincu. Il était évident qu'il mentait et son ami n'était absolument pas dupe.

\- Tu peux continuer à jouer les gros durs … je vois clair dans ton jeu. Tu aimes cet animal … et tu l'aimes peut être même depuis la première seconde où tu l'as vu. Tu nies uniquement parce que tu veux garder ton image de garçon fort et totalement insensible quand en fait … tu n'es rien de plus qu'un gros nounours dans une carapace de gros dur.

Dean s'arrêta à nouveau au feu rouge et se tourna vers Castiel. Il le dévisagea une seconde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu es !

Dean était surpris de voir à quel point Castiel semblait déjà bien le connaître. Il était d'ordinaire plus difficile à cerner pour les gens qu'il rencontrait. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment son ami avait pu aussi facilement voir au delà des défenses qu'il avait érigées pour se protéger de tout et de tout le monde. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait laissé faire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Le seul devant qui il avait baissé sa garde était Jesse. Et il lui avait fallu des mois avant de réussir à lui faire confiance. Il continuait de jouer un rôle avec Benny. Mais il était totalement lui même avec Castiel. Et ce depuis le moment même de leur rencontre. C'était un petit miracle. C'était un risque aussi. Un que Dean avait pris sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et qu'il espérait ne jamais avoir à regretter.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? Demanda t-il alors, curieux.

Castiel lui sourit avant de lui indiquer le feu du doigt. Dean entendit aussitôt la voiture derrière lui klaxonner pour le faire redémarrer. Il s'exécuta en jurant entre ses dents. Castiel lui tapota alors le bras avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est évident quand on prend le temps de t'étudier un peu. Tu n'es visiblement pas très à l'aise quand il s'agit d'exprimer tes sentiments. Je pense que c'est en partie du à ton enfance … sans doute à ton père mais ce ne sont que des suppositions. Tu cherches à les camoufler parce que tu as peur que les gens s'en servent contre toi. Qu'ils voient cela comme une faiblesse. Tu les caches donc soigneusement derrière un extérieur de garçon que rien ne peut atteindre et que rien ne perturbe. Mais quand on prend le temps de te connaître, il est évident que ce n'est pas toi … que c'est juste un rôle. C'est évident dans la façon que tu as de parler de ton frère et de Jesse. Et dans la façon que tu as d'aimer ton chien tout en le niant.

Dean devait reconnaître que c'était plutôt bien vu de la part de son ami. Et en grande partie vrai. Il était évident que Castiel lisait clairement en lui. Il aurait pu en avoir peur. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il autorisait en temps normal. Mais il était convaincu que Castiel ne l'utiliserait jamais contre lui. Il ne voyait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, lança t-il parce qu'il continuait à nier bêtement l'évidence.

\- Parce que je le suis.

Dean choisit alors de changer de sujet. Il ne voulait pas que la conversation devienne trop sérieuse. Il avait connu une grosse peur ce matin et il voulait que le reste de sa journée soit un peu plus légère. Il savait qu'en s'engageant sur cette voie avec Castiel, ils finiraient par aborder des sujets plus sérieux. Et il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour le faire.

\- J'aurais définitivement du appeler Jesse. Lui au moins se serait contenté de rire de moi, lança t-il en souriant.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel prenne cela comme un reproche. Ça n'en était définitivement pas un. Il voulait juste plaisanter à nouveau. Faire rire Castiel une nouvelle fois. Il voulait profiter de la compagnie de son ami et ne pas avoir à penser à ce que les avait réunis pour une fois. Il avait besoin d'oublier un instant que c'était en partie parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux désespérés qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Je peux aussi faire ça si tu veux, répliqua alors Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête. Ils approchaient de son immeuble et il commençait à chercher une place pour se garer. Il finit par en trouver une et s'y inséra avec quelques difficultés. Sa voiture était trop grande et trop large pour rentrer facilement dans les minuscules places de parking conçues dans son quartier. Il refusait toutefois d'en changer.

\- Un jour, je te le ferais payer tu sais … et alors tu regretteras de t'être moqué de moi aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, assura Castiel en souriant de plus belle.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé malgré lui par l'attitude de son ami. Il coupa ensuite le moteur puis sortit de la voiture. Castiel en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Dean lui lança les clefs de son appartement puis récupéra son chien sur la banquette arrière. Kansas se réveilla une fois dans ses bras mais ne chercha pas à s'en échapper. Dean sourit alors devant ce qui était une nouvelle preuve de la confiance que son chien avait en lui. Le jeune homme referma la porte de la voiture avec le pied puis rejoignit son ami en bas de son immeuble. Castiel lui ouvrit alors la porte en lui souriant. Dean entra dans le hall aussitôt puis attendit à nouveau que son ami passe devant lui. Il l'observa monter les escaliers avant de lui emboîter le chemin. Il commençait à avoir mal aux bras et il était presque sûr qu'il aurait des courbatures le lendemain. Mais il s'en contrefichait. A cet instant précis, il se sentait bien. Il était rassuré et il était avec son ami. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Aucune raison de se poser des questions inutiles. Il voulait profiter du moment et pouvoir s'en souvenir quand les choses iraient moins bien à nouveau. Car il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que la situation ne finirait pas par dégénérer à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il avait surmonté une épreuve ce matin. Il se sentait fort. Il se sentait indestructible. Et même si c'était temporaire et que cela ne devait jamais se reproduire dans le futur, il voulait le vivre pleinement. Et ne surtout jamais l'oublier.


	19. Road Trip

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 19ème chapitre et on se rapproche grandement d'un premier baiser entre nos deux héros (prochain chapitre !).**

 **Je suis revenue de vacances et si j'ai lu tous vos messages, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre. Mais je vous remercie de m'être fidèle et je vous garantis que je recommencerais à vous répondre dès aujourd'hui.**

 **Sur ces mots, je vous laisse avec votre nouveau chapitre**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Lead me out of the dark de Crown the empire**

 **Chapitre 19 : Road trip**

 _« Une fois qu'on est en route, on ne connaît ni adieu ni regret, il devient chaque jour un peu moins possible de faire demi tour. On ne le souhaite d'ailleurs plus »_

 _Annemarie Schwarzenbach_

Castiel observait les étoiles au dessus de sa tête avec curiosité et fascination. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de les regarder. Jamais réellement pris un moment pour réaliser à quel point elles le faisaient se sentir petit et insignifiant. Les lumières de la ville les obscurcissaient entièrement et il n'était plus sorti de New York depuis des années maintenant. Il réalisait toutefois à cet instant précis qu'il avait eu tort. Il avait toujours pensé que s'asseoir sur le capot d'une voiture et lever la tête vers les étoiles étaient un perte de temps. Il n'avait jamais pensé en tirer quoi que ce soit d'essentiel. C'était faux. Car en regardant le ciel étoilé et en étudiant calmement la multitude de constellations dans l'immensité de l'univers, il prenait enfin conscience du fait qu'il appartenait à ce monde. Il en faisait partie. Une poussière de plus parmi des milliards d'autres. Insignifiant oui. Mais vivant.

Cette prise de conscience, il la devait une nouvelle fois à Dean. Comme la majorité des choses qui lui étaient arrivées ces dernières semaines, celle là était également une initiative que son ami l'avait contraint à prendre.

Un défi qu'il avait lancé et que Castiel avait aussitôt choisi de relever. Ce n'était pas le plus compliqué ni le plus effrayant. Mais c'était peut être celui qui avait le plus fort impact sur lui jusque là.

Dean l'avait appelé une semaine après leur visite chez le vétérinaire. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Besoin de quitter la ville pour échapper au monde, à la circulation et au bruit. Il avait besoin de respirer. De se changer les idées. Castiel n'avait pas compris immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. Il avait toutefois donner son accord sans réfléchir.

Dean lui avait alors proposé de venir le chercher tôt le samedi matin. Il n'en avait pas dit plus et comme à chaque fois, Castiel avait senti la curiosité et une certaine excitation s'emparer de lui. Il avait préparé un sac avec quelques vêtements et ce dont il avait besoin dans ses affaires de toilette. Il avait également pris son téléphone. Il avait reparlé à Gabriel deux fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Ils avaient longuement discuté de leurs vies respectives. Castiel avait ainsi appris que son frère vivait avec une jeune femme prénommée Kali qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'épouser. Il lui avait parlé de son travail et de tout ce qui le passionnait dans la vie. En retour, Castiel avait donné quelques informations sur sa vie. Il n'avait pas parlé de sa dépression. Pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé de sa tentative de suicide avortée. Il s'était contenté de parler de Dean. De son travail. De son chat. Il n'était pas encore prêt à se montrer totalement honnête avec son frère. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Envie de retrouver une vraie relation avec lui. Mais c'était encore trop tôt. Il resta donc évasif sur toutes les choses qui ne tournaient pas rond dans sa vie. Gabriel sembla comprendre qu'il ne disait pas tout. Mais il n'insista pas, sans doute conscient que cela risquait de le pousser à raccrocher.

Castiel était content d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Il avait la sensation qu'il s'agissait là d'un énorme pas en avant pour lui. Il reconstruisait sa vie pièce par pièce. Et même si rien n'était encore totalement arrangé, il avançait pour de bon.

La proposition de Dean était donc tombée à pic. Il avait lui aussi grandement besoin de quitter pour un temps son appartement et de laisser derrière lui tous les problèmes qu'il n'avait pas encore réglé. Peu importait qu'il ne sache pas encore où ils iraient. Cela n'avait aucune importance du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Dean le récupéra au pied de son immeuble et Castiel s'installa dans sa voiture avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Kansas était gardé par Jesse pour le week-end. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer avant dimanche soir. Castiel avait presque envie de lui dire que ce serait pas suffisant. Mais ils avaient des responsabilités tous les deux. Il ne dit donc rien.

Ils roulèrent presque toute la journée de samedi, ne s'arrêtant que pour remettre de l'essence, manger et se dégourdir leurs jambes. Castiel n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Dean pensait aller. Il ne posa pas la question et se contenta de regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Dean semblait toutefois de bonne humeur. Visiblement, cette petite excursion lui faisait un bien fou et son sourire s'élargit considérablement dès qu'ils eurent quitté la ville.

Quand la nuit commença enfin à tomber, le jeune homme s'engagea sur une route non goudronnée à leur droite. Ils roulèrent encore un long moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête enfin. Il coupa ensuite le moteur et invita Castiel à le suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur le capot de la voiture pour regarder le soleil se coucher et les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel au dessus de leur tête.

Cela faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé. Une heure qu'ils n'avaient rien dit. Castiel n'était pas mal à l'aise. Le silence n'était pas pesant entre eux. Et il fut donc surpris quand Dean choisit finalement de le rompre.

\- Je suis désolé Cas, souffla t-il sans quitter les étoiles des yeux.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur de ce qui allait suivre. Son ami n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. Il n'avait rien fait qu exigeait qu'il lui demande pardon. Il redouta alors que Dean soit sur le point de lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se voir. Qu'il devait mettre un terme à leur contrat. A leur amitié aussi. Que ce voyage était une sorte d'adieu.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur après ma dispute avec Sam. Désolé de t'avoir obligé à assister à … à ça.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami s'excusait pour quelque chose qui lui semblait normal. Il n'en avait pas ressenti le besoin jusque là. C'était étrange qu'il le fasse maintenant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui signifier mais Dean reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le faire.

\- Quand j'ai voulu arrêté de boire, Jesse m'a dit qu'il y avait une sorte de … de protocole à suivre. La première étape était de demander pardon à tous ceux que mon alcoolisme avait fait souffrir. A l'époque, je n'avais personne auprès de qui m'excuser. Mon frère n'était pas au courant. Mon père buvait plus que moi et … je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami à qui j'avais pu faire du mal. Mais cette fois, je … je veux faire les choses bien. Et je sais que je n'ai pas replongé … je n'ai pas craqué mais je veux reprendre tout depuis le début et cela nécessite que je te demande pardon alors … pardon.

Castiel ne comprenait pas bien la démarche de son ami. Mais il pouvait sentir que c'était extrêmement important pour lui. Et il n'allait certainement pas le juger quand il était évident qu'il avait besoin de ça pour avancer.

\- Je te pardonne, assura t-il même s'il n'y avait rien à pardonner.

Dean tourna alors la tête vers lui et pendant une seconde, Castiel fut totalement subjugué par la façon dont la lune éclairait son visage. Par la pâleur de sa peau et la manière dont ses yeux semblaient briller de mille feux.

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment … je suis content que tu sois là. Pas uniquement ce soir mais … de façon générale et … je suis content qu'on se soit rencontré.

Castiel avait la sensation qu'ils vivaient un moment extrêmement important de leur relation. Il ne s'y était pas préparé. Ne l'avait absolument pas vu venir. Il était quelque peu déstabilisé par ce qui se passait. Par le ton employé par son ami. Il tentait de lui faire passer un message. Et c'était visiblement crucial qu'il le comprenne. Même si pour le moment, il n'était pas totalement sûr de pouvoir y parvenir.

\- Je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance tu sais … je veux vraiment que ce week-end soit un moment dont tu pourras te souvenir toute ta vie avec un sourire mais … j'ai la sensation qu'il y a des dizaines de choses que je dois te dire et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour le faire. Je sais que je plaisante beaucoup et que je suis rarement sérieux. Cette fois, j'aimerais l'être … juste quelques minutes. Si tu le veux bien …

Castiel hocha alors la tête, incapable de faire plus. De dire quelque chose. Il détourna finalement les yeux de son ami, incapable de continuer à le regarder plus longtemps. Il avait la sensation qu'il finirait par être aveuglé par lui. Presque comme lorsqu'on regardait trop longtemps le soleil. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quoi que ce soit de ce type avec Dean. Et cela le déstabilisait entièrement.

\- J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis notre rencontre … des choses que j'avais ignorées jusque là. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien quand je suis monté sur ce toit. J'étais égoïste et manipulateur et parfois je pouvais même être franchement méchant. Je pensais que c'était … que c'était l'homme que j'étais devenu. Mais … Cas, quand je t'ai proposé ce marché, je ne pensais qu'à moi. A aucun moment je ne me suis dit que je pourrais te sauver. Je n'en avais même pas vraiment envie. Je voulais que tu m'aides toi. Je voulais me servir de notre rencontre pour aller mieux. Pour m'amuser aussi peut être.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Il n'était toutefois pas totalement surpris. Il savait bien que la proposition de Dean n'avait pas été désintéressée. Et ça n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme avait changé. Ils étaient amis et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Mais de toute évidence, Dean avait besoin de se confesser sur ce point. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher.

\- Je te voyais comme un moyen rapide de sortir la tête de l'eau … de combler le vide qui me rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des années. Je me fichais … je crois qu'une petite partie de moi se fichait que cela te soit bénéfique aussi. Tu ne comptais pas. Je ne voyais pas tes problèmes. J'étais trop aveuglé par les miens.

Castiel hocha à nouveau la tête. Il était toujours incapable de parler. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr que Dean lui en aurait laissé l'occasion. Il était lancé et n'en avait clairement pas fini avec ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Toute ma vie … du moins … jusqu'au départ de Sam pour Stanford, j'ai été un grand frère. Je ne me souviens de rien avant sa naissance. Mais je garde des souvenirs très précis de son arrivée dans ma vie. De ce que mon père m'a dit la première fois où je l'ai tenu dans mes bras. Tu dois veiller sur Sammy. Tu dois faire en sorte que rien ne lui arrive. Tu es un grand frère à présent Dean et tu le seras toute ta vie. Tu devrais être là pour lui. C'est ta responsabilité.

Castiel trouvait cela extrêmement difficile pour un enfant qui n'avait que quatre ans à l'époque. Mais il savait combien ce rôle avait compté pour son ami. Il s'était longtemps défini uniquement comme le grand frère de Sam. A tel point qu'il n'avait jamais finalement pris le temps de se demander qui il était vraiment. Ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Ce qu'il voulait accomplir avant sa mort. Il était évident que le départ de son frère avait été l'élément déclencheur de tous ses problèmes.

\- Quand il est parti, j'étais en colère. J'avais la sensation qu'il m'avait abandonné. Je voulais le voir réussir mais je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. J'ai fini par comprendre que j'avais plus besoin de lui que lui de moi. Car à force de n'être que le grand frère, j'avais oublié que j'existais en tant que personne. Je n'étais que la moitié d'un tout. J'étais au service de Sam. Et … en fin de compte, je n'avais pas de vie à moi. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis parti de chez moi. Je voulais découvrir qui j'étais. Ce qui me passionnait et ce qui pourrait faire de moi un homme à part entière et pas uniquement un grand frère. Ce que j'ai trouvé ne m'a pas franchement plu. Je me suis trouvé égoïste et cruel et … j'ai fini par me détester.

Castiel se tourna à nouveau vers Dean. Le jeune homme observait les étoiles, son visage levé vers le ciel magnifique. Il y avait une larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue droite. Castiel sentit alors son cœur se briser un peu. Il attrapa la main de son ami sans y penser et la serra dans la sienne. Il fut soulagé de constater que Dean ne cherchait pas à échapper à ce contact.

\- L'alcool était un moyen de ne plus penser … de ne plus m'interroger sur ce vide que je ressentais et sur tout ce que je pensais avoir compris sur moi même. Quand j'ai arrêté, tout est revenu avec violence et j'avais la sensation de me noyer. J'avais la sensation d'étouffer. J'ai essayé de combler ce vide par tous les moyens. La drogue. Le sexe. Tout mais rien ne fonctionnait. Notre rencontre a été … elle a été ce qui m'a sauvé clairement. Parce quand j'ai enfin réalisé que je voulais t'aider, j'ai retrouvé un sens à ma vie. Je me suis senti utile à nouveau. Tu as comblé le vide en moi. Tu as pris sa place et je vais mieux … je vais tellement mieux que je ne sais même comment te l'expliquer avec des mots. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en existe. Alors voilà Cas … ce que je veux te dire ce soir, c'est … j'étais perdu avant toi et tu m'as aidé à trouver ma place. Tu m'as montré qui je pouvais être. Tu m'as prouvé que j'avais une raison de vivre. Que je pouvais servir à quelque chose.

Castiel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il tenta de lutter contre pendant quelques secondes mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Il les laissa donc couler sur ses joues. Dean ne le regardait toujours pas mais il était prêt à parier que son ami pouvait sentir sa tristesse puisqu'il tourna sa main dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

\- Et crois moi je vais faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux toi aussi. Je vais t'aider jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves le sourire à nouveau. Que tu vois tout ce que la vie à t'offrir. Tout ce que tu m'as donné jusqu'à présent, je vais te le rendre et quand cette année serait terminée … ou peut être même avant … tu seras guéri. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Castiel hocha une énième fois la tête. Il savait que Dean avait terminé de parler. Que c'était à son tour de dire quelque chose. Il voulait trouver les bons mots. Ceux qui signifieraient à son ami combien il appréciait ce qu'il avait entendu. Combien il lui était reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait dit et ce qu'il venait de promettre. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et pour chasser le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Dean dut trouver son silence un peu long puisqu'il finit par tourner le visage dans sa direction. Quand il vit les larmes sur ses joues, il les essuya du bout des doigts.

\- Cas, ne pleurs pas … tout va bien. Je vais bien et … tout va s'arranger.

\- Ce n'est pas … commença Castiel d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse. Bien au contraire.

Dean fronça les sourcils, sans doute un peu perdu. Castiel savait qu'il devait s'expliquer. Il croisait les doigts pour réussir à le faire correctement. Il ne mentait pas à son ami. Il n'était pas triste. Il était ému. Et heureux. Soulagé d'un poids qu'il n'avait pas pensé porter jusque là. Mais il l'avait compris à présent. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ne rien avoir à offrir à son ami. De ne pas pouvoir l'aider comme lui l'aidait au quotidien. Il avait cherché encore et encore ce qu'il pouvait faire pour être d'un quelconque secours. Et Dean l'avait rassuré sur ce point. Sa présence était utile.

\- Je suis heureux Dean. Je sais bien que … je sais que rien n'est réglé pour moi et je ne doute pas qu'il y aura des moments difficiles … des moments où je me poserais des questions … où je penserais à tort que rien ne va mieux. Mais je sais aussi que je ne serais pas seul pour les affronter et … à cet instant précis, je suis juste heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Et heureux que tu sois là pour moi aussi.

Dean sourit alors avant de retirer sa main de la joue de Castiel. Presque aussitôt, ce dernier regretta qu'il ait mis fin au contact. Mais c'était sans doute un geste trop intime pour deux amis. Il pouvait comprendre que Dean n'ait pas eu envie de le prolonger plus que nécessaire.

\- Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques semaines qu'une simple rencontre sur le toit d'un immeuble changerait toute ma vie, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je me pensais vraiment au fond du trou … à bout et je ne voyais aucune issue. Aucune solution. Et à présent, je reprends espoir. Je commence à … tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte mais tu m'as sauvé la vie toi aussi. Tu as redonné de le couleur à un monde qui était devenu gris et sans intérêt. Tu es … c'est comme si tu étais la lumière au bout d'un long tunnel. Je n'en suis pas encore sorti mais je te vois. Je te vois et tu es … brillant et lumineux et … presque irréel.

Il en avait dit plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il était presque sûr que son aveu allait faire paniquer son ami. Car ce n'était définitivement pas les propos d'un ami envers un autre ami. Cela ressemblait plutôt au discours d'un homme amoureux. Castiel savait bien que ses sentiments pour Dean étaient plus forts qu'ils n'auraient du être. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait refusé de se poser la question.

\- Tu es ma lumière au bout du tunnel aussi Cas … et peut être que tu ne te vois pas comme tu es … sûrement même mais crois moi … quand je te regarde, je vois l'homme extraordinaire que tu ignores être. Ça me bouleverse à chaque fois.

Castiel avait conscience de leur proximité. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle de son ami sur son visage. Son parfum lui envahissait les narines à chaque inspiration. C'était parfait. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir mais dont il avait désespéramment besoin. Et à cet instant précis, il avait envie d'embrasser son ami. Envie de conclure leur conversation par un baiser qui pourrait prouver à Dean ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il ne le fit toutefois pas. Il était convaincu que Dean ne le voulait pas.

\- Cas, je … souffla alors le jeune homme après un long silence.

Il se racla ensuite la gorge et recula sensiblement son visage. Il garda toutefois la main de Castiel dans la sienne.

\- Je suis content qu'on se soit dit tout ça, conclut t-il.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Castiel était convaincu qu'il avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Ils étaient bouleversés par ce qu'ils s'étaient confiés jusque là et ils n'étaient pas en état d'en dire plus. Ils auraient fini par faire une bêtise. Ils allaient mieux mais ils n'étaient pas guéris. Être amis était la seule chose dont ils étaient capables pour le moment.

\- Je suis content aussi. Et je suis content que tu m'aies amené ici. C'est magnifique comme endroit.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire non plus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire que c'était Dean qu'il trouvait magnifique. Que la lumière de la lune lui donnait une sorte de halo qui le faisait ressembler à un ange. Mais ce n'était pas ce que Dean voulait entendre.

\- C'est marrant tu sais parce que je ne pensais pas un jour devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme toi, déclara le jeune homme en regardant droit devant lui.

Il n'y avait rien à voir à cet endroit. Juste quelques arbres que l'obscurité camouflait presque entièrement. Mais Dean ne semblait pas avoir la force de le regarder dans les yeux pour le moment. Il n'allait certainement pas le forcer. Il pouvait comprendre son malaise. Il ressentait quelque chose de similaire.

\- Comment ça quelqu'un comme moi ? Demanda t-il pour encourager son ami à parler.

Dean haussa les épaules et pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Il n'insista toutefois pas. Il ne voulait pas que son ami puisse penser qu'il était vexé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste curieux.

\- Quelqu'un … quelqu'un qui n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses que moi. Je ne suis pas très doué pour me faire des amis comme tu l'as sans doute compris. Avec Jesse, c'était … simple je crois. Parce qu'on a eu des expériences similaires. Parce qu'on a été accroc tous les deux. On avait des choses en commun qui nous ont rapproché. Il n'était pas difficile de tisser des liens dans cette situation. Avec toi en revanche, on est totalement différent. On n'aime pas les mêmes choses et … regarde moi … je t'aurais probablement fait peur si tu m'avais croisé en pleine nuit dans une rue déserte. Tu m'aurais ennuyé si je ne t'avais pas vu sur ce toit. A tort bien sûr mais … tu vois ce que je veux dire non ?

Castiel voyait très bien ce que son ami sous entendait par là. Et il avait raison. C'était triste à dire mais il aurait probablement fui la compagnie de Dean en d'autres circonstances. Il aurait été effrayé par son apparence. Par son allure ou par ses habitudes. Sa façon de parler. Il aurait pris ses jambes à son cou en d'autres circonstances. Il pouvait également comprendre que son ami en aurait plus ou moins fait de même de son côté. Il devait lui paraître ennuyeux avec son travail, sa vie apparemment bien rangée et son désir de ne surtout rien faire qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Ils appartenaient à deux mondes totalement différents.

\- On ne se ressemble pas et pourtant on est pareil. C'est ce que j'ai compris en apprenant à te connaître, ajouta ensuite Dean.

Castiel tourna à son tour le visage vers les arbres devant eux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun mouvement. C'était presque comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes sur Terre. C'était un moment magique. Un moment qui compterait dans leur histoire. Il y aurait un avant et un après.

\- Peu importe l'apparence ou ce qu'on fait de notre temps libre. Ce n'est pas ce qui nous défini malgré ce que j'ai pu penser durant des années. Ce qui fait les hommes que nous sommes, c'est ce qui se cache en nous. Nos émotions … nos peurs et nos doutes. Et de ce point de vue là, on est pareil. On est terrifié à l'idée d'être seul … de ne pas avoir d'utilité pour les gens qui nous entourent … de ne pas compter. En fin de compte, on se ressemble beaucoup et je pense que c'est ce qui explique qu'on soit devenu amis aussi facilement.

Castiel aimait beaucoup cette idée. Il la partageait totalement. Chacun de leur côté, ils avaient un genou à terre. Ils étaient blessés. Et ensemble, ils étaient en train de se relever.

\- Et je sais qu'on a beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre, conclut ensuite Dean.

Castiel ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir à apprendre à son ami mais il le garda pour lui. Ils en avaient suffisamment dit sur ce point pour le moment. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à ajouter. C'était mieux ainsi.

\- Je suis désolé … on dirait bien que j'ai plombé considérablement l'ambiance non ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers Dean. Le jeune homme le regardait lui aussi.

\- Bien au contraire, c'était le moment idéal pour … pour se dire ce qu'on avait sur le cœur. Je crois même que c'était nécessaire pour continuer à avancer. Je suis content que tu aies pris l'initiative. Et puis … l'endroit s'y prête aussi. C'est magique ici … un peu comme en dehors du reste du monde.

\- Tu es poète ce soir, plaisanta Dean aussitôt.

Il cherchait à alléger un peu l'atmosphère et Castiel lui emboîta le pas sans hésiter. Il pouvait sentir que son ami ne voulait plus aborder de sujets trop sérieux. Il était temps pour eux de profiter de leur escapade. De leur solitude. D'être loin de leurs problèmes pour quelques heures.

\- Tu peux te moquer mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. Ici, j'ai la sensation … c'est comme si je prenais conscience qu'il y a un monde immense dont on ne sait en fin de compte pas grand chose. Un monde vaste et infini dans lequel nous ne sommes que de minuscules éléments. Mais ça me donne l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose. D'être une partie d'un grand tout. Peu importe que ça fasse de moins un poète du dimanche … c'est ce que je ressens.

\- Je ne me moquais pas, assura Dean le plus sérieusement du monde. Et je suis de ton avis. C'est pour ça que j'aime autant regarder les étoiles. Elles me rassurent. Elles sont constantes et elle m'aident à rester ancré dans la réalité.

Castiel était surpris par la tournure quelque peu mystique et philosophique de leur discussion. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça en acceptant de suivre Dean dans cette nouvelle aventure. Mais c'était finalement logique. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser en le voyant – en voyant ses tatouages et ses piercings – Dean était un homme extrêmement intelligent et passionné. Un homme qui savait beaucoup de choses sur beaucoup de sujets. Qui s'intéressait à tout. Qui avait un avis sur tout. Et Castiel aimait l'entendre parler.

\- C'est paradoxal tu sais. J'ai longtemps cherché à fuir la réalité. Fuir ma vie et tout ce qui arrivait autour de moi mais j'ai toujours eu en parallèle un désir immense de rester … de rester ancré dans la réalité. J'espérais toujours qu'elle finirait par être différente. Que je me réveillerais un matin et que tout aurait changé. Que le monde serait devenu meilleur. Ce n'était jamais le cas avant qu'on ne se trouve.

L'emploi du verbe « trouver » n'était pas anodin pour Castiel. Il était différent du mot « rencontrer ». Il laissait à penser qu'ils avaient passé leurs vies à se chercher sans le savoir. Que leur existence avait pour but de les amener à se croiser et à poursuivre leur route ensemble. Cela donnait un nouveau sens à leur histoire. Et il aimait beaucoup ça.

\- Tu sais, je crois que quand tout ça sera terminé … quand l'année sera écoulée, je me ferais tatouer la date de notre rencontre … histoire de ne jamais oublier.

Castiel fut immensément touché par ce qu'il entendait. Amusé également par l'idée. Il sourit.

\- Et où est ce que tu le ferais tatouer ? Je suis surpris que tu aies encore de la place avec tout ce que tu as déjà sur le corps.

Dean lui adressa un clin d'œil qui lui arracha un petit rire. C'était un peu dingue de voir avec quelle facilité le jeune homme parvenait à le rendre joyeux. Combien il lui faisait oublier ses problèmes d'un simple geste ou d'un simple mot.

\- Peut être sur la fesse … avec ton nom juste en dessous.

Il savait que son ami disait cela pour plaisanter mais pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer ce à quoi cela ressemblerait. Son nom sur la fesse de Dean. Gravé sur sa peau. Là où les mains d'inconnus se posaient parfois. Cela soulèverait des questions mais bizarrement, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il déglutit avec peine.

\- Tu voudrais avoir mon nom gravé sur la fesse ? Demanda t-il en sentant ses joues rougir.

Dean ne semblait pas avoir saisi son malaise. Il souriait toujours et ses yeux brillaient plus encore que quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était un spectacle incroyable et Castiel se sentait privilégié.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Peut être que j'aimerais avoir quelque chose de toi sur mes fesses … ou entre elles et …

\- Dean, le coupa aussitôt Castiel d'une voix forte.

Il n'avait définitivement pas besoin des images que les paroles de son ami faisaient naître dans sa tête.

\- Ok, désolé, je ne voulais pas te choquer. Tu es prude tu sais.

\- Je ne suis pas prude, protesta Castiel même s'il l'était un peu effectivement. Je ne suis juste … je ne pense pas que ce soit … enfin.

\- Tu es prude, répéta Dean.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à plaisanter sur le sujet aussi facilement que son ami. Il était adulte et il n'avait pas à avoir honte de parler de sexe. Mais c'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours gêné. Sans doute parce que c'était un sujet tabou quand il était enfant.

\- Je le suis peut être mais toi tu es … tu ne l'es pas assez si tu veux mon avis, répliqua t-il finalement parce qu'il ressentait le besoin d'avoir le dernier mot.

Dean rit alors bruyamment pendant quelques secondes et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le son de ses rires.

\- Je n'ai jamais été gêné de parler de sexe. C'est quelque chose de beau et de génial Cas. Que peut il y avoir de mieux que deux corps s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre … deux corps bougeant au même rythme pour se procurer mutuellement du plaisir. Je n'ai pas honte d'aimer le sexe. Je n'ai pas honte d'adorer qu'un homme glissa sa tête entre mes jambes pour jouer avec mon piercing du bout de la langue … pour la faire descendre doucement jusqu'à en faire pénétrer un peu en moi et …

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, le coupa à nouveau Castiel.

Il savait que sa gêne amusait beaucoup son ami. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre les détails de sa vie sexuelle. Pas quand quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait eu l'envie éphémère de l'embrasser. C'était déplacé et perturbant. Il espérait que Dean le comprendrait sans qu'il ait besoin de lui expliquer clairement. Il doutait d'en être capable.

\- J'arrête Cas. Mais il va falloir qu'on travaille là dessus. Enfin … pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, je pense vraiment me faire tatouer à nouveau. Peut être pas sur la fesse parce que ça risquerait de soulever trop de questions mais sur le poignet ou sur le tibia. Il me reste encore un peu de place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu n'en auras plus ?

Dean haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment le besoin que son ami avait de recouvrir son corps de tatouages. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait en retirer. Dean avait beau tenter de lui expliquer. Cela restait tout de même un mystère pour lui.

\- Je ne sais pas … à vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Peut être que je ferais d'autres piercing. Peut être que je me ferais percer le sexe. J'ai entendu dire que c'était génial une fois guéri.

Castiel secoua la tête. Parfois, il avait la sensation que Dean cherchait à obtenir quelque chose en faisant toutes ces modifications sur son corps. Que ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il aimait ça. Il avait un but mais il lui échappait encore. Il finirait peut être par comprendre un jour.

\- Ok et si on arrêtait de parler de ton sexe ou de tes fesses cinq minutes ?

\- Tu préfères qu'on parle de ton sexe et de tes fesses ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir te demander de me les montrer. Je ne peux pas en parler sans les avoir vus.

Castiel manqua alors de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il entendit Dean rire alors qu'il toussait. Parfois, il se demandait si son ami ne cherchait pas à lui faire passer un message en insistant ainsi pour tout ramener au sexe. Non. Il délirait. Dean était juste quelqu'un de suffisamment à l'aise avec ses choix et ses préférences pour parler ouvertement de ce genre de choses. C'était lui qui avait un problème. Pas l'inverse.

\- Ou on pourrait ne pas parler de ça du tout et plutôt … discuter de ce que tu as prévu pour demain ? Suggéra t-il quand il eut retrouvé son calme.

Dean ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de changer de sujet mais il finit tout de même par hocher la tête pour signifier son accord. Castiel le regarda alors une seconde dans les yeux mais détourna ensuite le regard.

\- Ok, ok … je laisse tomber et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai rien prévu pour demain. Juste de faire le chemin en sens inverse pour rejoindre New York.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris par la réponse de son ami. Il avait cru que le jeune homme avait une destination en tête en l'emmenant avec lui. Qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose. Mais de toute évidence, son seul objectif était de rouler. De quitter la ville juste pour changer de décor.

\- Je pensais … tu n'avais pas … quel était le but de ce voyage si tu ne voulais pas voir quelque chose en particulier ? Demanda t-il malgré lui.

\- Tu sais Cas, parfois, c'est le chemin qui compte … pas la destination finale. C'est sur la route qu'on apprend.

\- Tu pourrais être un peu moins précis encore ?

Dean ricana à nouveau. Il étendit ensuite ses bras au dessus de sa tête, faisant remonter son tee shirt sur son ventre. Comme à son habitude, il n'était pas vraiment habillé chaudement et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'observer une seconde la peau nue de sa taille. Les tatouages qui la recouvraient.

\- Quand je reste trop longtemps en place, je finis par avoir la bougeotte. C'est plus fort que moi. Quand ça m'arrive, je prends ma voiture et je roule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un lieu particulier en tête. Juste de mettre de la distance entre moi et New York. Alors je roule jusqu'à ce que je sois satisfait et ensuite je rentre. C'est tout … je voulais juste te faire partager ça.

Castiel était touché que Dean ait eu envie de l'emmener avec lui. Et il avait raison en fin de compte. Ce n'était pas important qu'il n'ait pas de destination en tête. Le simple fait de partir l'avait apaisé. C'était exactement ce dont il avait eu besoin une nouvelle fois sans le savoir.

\- Tu ne te sens pas seul quand tu le fais ? Demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean secoua la tête aussitôt, visiblement sûr de lui.

\- C'est quand je suis entouré que je me sens seul. C'est difficile à expliquer mais c'est pourtant vrai. Je ne veux pas dire quand je suis avec toi ou Jesse mais … quand je suis avec les autres, j'ai la sensation qu'ils ne peuvent pas me comprendre alors je me sens seul. Pris au piège. Claustrophobe. Quand je pars, je suis seul oui mais je ne me sens pas seul. Ça n'a pas de sens hein ?

Castiel trouvait au contraire que ce que le jeune homme disait était particulièrement logique. Il le comprenait parce qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il ne se sentait jamais aussi seul que lorsqu'il était au travail, entouré de dizaines d'autres personnes.

\- Si ça en a … crois moi je comprends tout à fait ce que tu veux dire.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de poser une nouvelle question à son ami.

\- Mais si ces petites excursions ont autant d'importance pour toi et que tu aimes les faire seul alors pourquoi … pourquoi m'avoir demandé de venir ?

Dean sourit alors et Castiel sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il eut envie de retirer sa question. Parce qu'il savait que la réponse risquait de tout bouleverser. De tout changer pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de l'entendre.

\- Parce que tu comptes … parce que je voulais le partager avec toi. Parce que c'était important que tu comprennes. Parce que tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi Cas.

\- Jesse n'a … il n'est jamais venu avec toi ?

Castiel s'en voulait de poser la questions. Il n'était pas en concurrence avec le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus d'importance dans la vie de Dean que son sponsor. Il pensait sincèrement pouvoir cohabiter avec lui dans l'existence de son ami. Mais les mots avaient franchis le seuil de ses lèvres sans lui demander son avis. Et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

\- Je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de l'emmener. Pas comme je ressentais le besoin de t'emmener toi.

Castiel avait vu juste. La réponse était difficile à entendre pour lui. Pas parce qu'elle n'était pas plaisante. Bien au contraire. Il était honoré d'apprendre que Dean avait envie de l'emmener lui et pas n'importe qui d'autre. Mais elle soulevait d'autres questions. Faisait naître des espoirs et des idées dont il aurait parfaitement pu se passer. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Dean reprit alors la parole.

\- J'espère que ça ne te met pas mal à l'aise … ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas si important que ça, bafouilla Dean qui semblait avoir interprété le silence de Castiel de la mauvaise manière.

\- Oh, oui, non je le sais, répliqua ce dernier avec difficulté.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Parce qu'à ses yeux, c'était important. C'était significatif et susceptible de tout changer. Mais il allait le garder pour lui parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de partager ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Il gâcherait tout en disant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi … oublions tout ça d'accord ? On est fatigué tous les deux et je crois qu'on devrait aller se coucher.

Castiel s'en voulait d'avoir gâché le moment en réagissant comme un imbécile. Mais Dean avait sans doute raison. Ils étaient épuisés tous les deux et cela expliquait probablement en grande partie ses réactions étranges. Il irait mieux une fois reposé. Il pourrait à nouveau réfléchir correctement.

\- Et qui sait, demain nous réserve peut être de belles surprises. C'est aussi ça l'intérêt de ne rien planifier à l'avance. On est plus enclin à être surpris.

Castiel n'aimait pas forcément les surprises. Il avait la sensation qu'elles n'étaient jamais bonnes. Qu'il finissait toujours par être déçu. Mais avec Dean, il avait appris à penser différemment. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il était impatient de voir ce que le chemin retour leur réservait. Il ne se passerait peut être rien. Mais être avec Dean suffisait à lui faire apprécier ces moments. Peu importait le reste en fin de compte. Le jeune homme avait raison. C'était le chemin qui comptait. Non pas la ligne d'arrivée.

\- Ok Dean, accepta t-il alors.

Il regarda le jeune homme descendre du capot et en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux étoiles une fois debout. Elles brillaient toujours. Imperturbables. Majestueuses. Tellement loin des problèmes futiles des gens qui les observaient. Les regarder remettait finalement tout à sa place. C'était un bon moyen pour relativiser. Pour réaliser que les problèmes rencontrés n'étaient finalement pas grand chose. Qu'il existait quelque chose de plus grand et de plus important.

Castiel sourit alors puis détourna les yeux. Dean était déjà installé derrière le volant et il se dépêcha de le rejoindre dans la voiture. Il avait conscience d'avoir vécu un moment capital avec son ami. Il savait qu'il en tirerait quelques leçons essentielles. Il n'était pas encore sûr de savoir lesquelles mais il en était tout de même convaincu.

Dean remit le moteur en route et presque aussitôt, la musique remplit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Castiel tourna la tête pour regarder par le fenêtre passager. Il ferma finalement les yeux quand Dean recommença à rouler.

Il sentit rapidement le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il ne fit rien pour lutter contre. Il y avait des dizaines de choses étranges qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et ces quelques heures seul avec Dean avaient réveillé des choses en lui qu'il préférait ignorer pour le moment. Il laissa donc le sommeil les emporter avec lui pour le moment. Il eut l'impression que son ami disait quelque chose à côté de lui mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Il laissa à la place la musique l'envelopper et la présence de Dean le rassurer sur le fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il sentait en sécurité avec son ami. Il se sentait à sa place même s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il s'endormit avec la conviction que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place autour de lui et à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne savait pas encore l'image qu'elles donneraient en fin de parcours mais elle ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il avait avant. A défaut d'avoir d'autres certitudes, de cela au moins, il était sûr.


	20. Premier baiser

**Bonjour,**

 **20ème chapitre déjà et on bascule dans la deuxième partie de cette histoire.**

 **Je me répète je le sais mais merci mille fois de continuer à me lire et à m'encourager.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Runnin with the devil de Van Halen**

 **Chapitre 20 : Premier baiser**

 _« Partons, dans un baiser, pour un monde inconnu »_

 _Alfred De Musset_

Dean était en pleine forme et de bonne humeur en ouvrant les yeux au motel où Castiel et lui s'étaient arrêtés la veille. Il avait bien dormi et se sentait d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée derrière le volant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un endroit de ce type. A chaque fois qu'il partait pour l'un de ses voyages, il choisissait toujours les motels les moins chers pour ne pas trop puiser dans ses économies. Il n'aimait pas forcément le luxe. Il avait toutefois quelques standards sous lesquels il refusait de descendre. Certains des endroits où il était resté ces dernières années ne les remplissaient clairement pas. Il y avait des tâches sur les draps, des odeurs suspectes et même parfois des insectes visiblement installés depuis un moment dans la chambre. Il était toutefois généralement trop fatigué pour trouver un autre endroit. Il fermait donc les yeux sur tout ce qui n'allait pas et tentait de dormir.

Cette fois, le motel était plutôt convenable. La chambre était petite mais les draps propres. Il avait connu pire. Mieux également bien sûr. Mais pour le prix payé, il ne trouvait rien à redire. Il espérait que Castiel avait aussi bien dormi que lui. Que le fait de se trouver dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ne l'avait pas trop perturbé.

Dean était réellement content d'avoir demandé à son ami de l'accompagner. Il avait prévu ce petit voyage depuis quelques semaines. Avant de rencontrer Castiel. Mais il lui avait semblé totalement naturel de lui demander de venir. Il voulait lui montrer ce qu'il faisait quand il en avait assez de la ville. Lui prouver qu'on pouvait parfaitement changer d'air sans changer de pays. Sans prendre l'avion. Qu'on pouvait être heureux juste avec un réservoir plein d'essence et la route devant soit.

Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu en revanche de lui parler aussi sérieusement quand ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à se montrer aussi franc avec lui. Cela lui avait semblé naturel également quand il avait regardé Castiel admirer les étoiles. Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cet instant. Quelque chose d'un peu irréel également. C'était l'endroit idéal pour une telle discussion. Dean avait donc choisi d'ouvrir son cœur au risque de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Il avait pris conscience de tellement de choses ces derniers temps qu'il ressentait le besoin de les partager avec son ami. Il avait la sensation que Castiel avait apprécié son honnêteté.

Bien sûr, Dean n'était pas très habitué à ce type de confession. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir aussi facilement à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait finalement que depuis peu. Parler ainsi à Castiel avait réveillé en lui des choses qu'il avait ensuite choisi d'ignorer jusqu'à ce matin. Des émotions qu'il se croyait incapable de ressentir. Un désir qui le rongeait à présent de l'intérieur.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment le définir. Mais au moment où il avait regardé Castiel dans les yeux et ouvert son cœur à son ami, il avait ressenti le besoin quasi physique d'être plus proche de lui encore. Émotionnellement d'abord. Il ne voulait plus avoir aucun secret pour lui. Il était persuadé que Castiel ne le jugerait pas et qu'il était la personne idéale pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Physiquement aussi. Le contact de leurs deux mains lui avait donné envie de plus. Beaucoup plus. Tellement plus qu'il avait eu presque peur de ne pas être capable de se retenir. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Que ce n'était pas ce que Castiel attendait de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux à un tournant de leur vie et ils n'avaient définitivement pas besoin de ce type de complication. Mais Dean avait eu envie d'embrasser son ami. C'était une grande première pour lui. D'ordinaire, quand il voyait un homme qui lui plaisait, il avait aussitôt envie de coucher avec lui. Mais jamais avant il n'avait eu simplement envie de l'embrasser. Il voyait uniquement les baisers comme un préliminaire. Jamais plus. Ils ne signifiaient rien en eux mêmes. Et il n'en donnait que rarement à ses partenaires. Mais avec Castiel, il avait juste eu envie de coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. De connaître leur goût et leur texture. C'était un peu déconcertant pour lui.

Il avait pensé que la nuit l'aiderait à oublier tout cela. Il avait espéré que ce serait le cas. Mais de toute évidence, l'envie était toujours présente quand il rouvrit les yeux. Ça n'entamait pas sa bonne humeur pour autant. Il voulait profiter au maximum de sa dernière journée de liberté avec son ami.

Il allait donc mettre de côté ce qu'il ressentait et faire en sorte de ne pas se trahir. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'entacher leur amitié simplement parce qu'il était incapable de se retenir.

Il prit une douche rapide, enfila des vêtements propres puis quitta sa chambre. Castiel l'attendait à côté de la voiture, ses cheveux toujours humides de sa propre douche. Il était, comme à son habitude, habillé pour affronter le froid. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant. Il y avait quelque chose de fragile chez son ami. Mais également une force incroyable qui émanait de lui. Castiel n'en avait pas conscience. Et Dean se jura une énième fois de l'en convaincre.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner dans un café sur la route. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup en mangeant. Mais le silence n'était pas inconfortable. Bien au contraire. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour être à l'aise ensemble. Ils leur suffisaient d'être ensemble pour se sentir bien.

Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus en rejoignant la voiture. Dean ne savait pas encore quelle route il voulait emprunter pour rejoindre New York. Il préférait se laisser porter et décider au dernier moment du chemin à prendre. C'était ainsi qu'il procédait à chacun de ses voyages. C'était ce qu'il appréciait le plus. L'incertitude. Dans un monde où tout devait être prévu à l'avance, réfléchi et décidé, il avait besoin de temps en temps de ne pas savoir. De ne pas penser. De laisser les choses se faire d'elles mêmes.

Castiel ne semblait pas inquiet non plus. Il était confortablement installé dans la voiture, son regard perdu sur le paysage devant lui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir d'autre que des arbres et le goudron. Mais il semblait tout de même fasciné. Dean se demanda alors depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus quitté New York. S'il avait déjà, par le passé, quitter la ville juste pour prendre l'air. Il en doutait. Et c'était en partie un des problèmes de son ami. Il refusait clairement les surprises. Il cherchait à contrôler chaque aspect de sa vie. A tel point qu'il avait fini par ne rien contrôler du tout. Les choses lui échappaient la majeure partie du temps. Il n'avait aucune maîtrise et cela l'effrayait. Dean allait changer ça aussi.

Il avait conscience que son ami avait beaucoup de travail à faire. Il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir simplement en faisant quelques nouvelles expériences par ci par là. Son mal était plus profond. Ses racines étaient ancrées dans son passé, son enfance et son adolescence. Il allait devoir se pencher dessus et tenter de comprendre. Il allait devoir lâcher prise sur bien des choses avant de pouvoir réellement se reconstruire. Dean estimait ne pas aller bien depuis quelques années. Mais son mal être était bien moins conséquent que celui de son ami. Il était plus facile à gérer.

Quand il aperçut le panneau indiquant qu'à la prochaine sortie, il était possible d'admirer la plus grande botte de foin du monde, il n'hésita pas à s'engager sur cette route. C'était un endroit qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt culturel. Rien de très passionnant. Mais c'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux.

Castiel ne lui demanda pas pourquoi ils quittaient la route principale. Il se contenta de regarder les panneaux en silence. Dean se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait confiance en lui ou s'il avait peur de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait. Ça n'avait pas une grande importance en fin de compte.

Ils roulèrent encore une dizaine de minutes avant que Dean n'atteigne l'endroit. Il se gara sur le parking vide et coupa aussitôt le moteur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel. Il avait l'air impatient de connaître la raison de leur détour. Dean le trouvait adorable. Mais il le garda pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda finalement Castiel quand sa curiosité fut trop forte pour qu'il se retienne d'interroger son ami.

Dean sortit de la voiture sans répondre et attendit que son compagnon en ait fait de même avant de lui donner des explications.

\- Je suis venu ici plusieurs fois et crois moi … c'est totalement sans intérêt mais c'est justement tout le but de cet arrêt.

Ce n'était pas une réponse et Castiel ne semblait pas satisfait des maigres informations reçues. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Dean depuis l'autre côté de la voiture. Il avait les bras posés sur le toit du véhicule, ses mains jointes. Il ne semblait pas décidé à bouger tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus.

\- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas les surprises, commenta ce dernier en souriant.

\- J'ai appris à mes dépens qu'elles étaient rarement bonnes même quand elles semblaient l'être au premier abord.

C'était un autre point sur lequel Dean allait devoir l'aider à travailler. Mais chaque chose en son temps comme disait le proverbe. Pour le moment, il allait arracher un sourire à son ami en lui montrant la plus grande botte de foin du monde et en se moquant de la personne qui avait jugé bon d'en faire un lieu touristique.

\- Ok Monsieur Rabat Joie, nous sommes ici pour observer un phénomène que certains qualifieraient d'incroyable et que je qualifierais personnellement de ridicule.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda à nouveau Castiel.

Il ne semblait pas énervé. Juste réellement impatient. Et curieux. Dean se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose de similaire. S'il avait même déjà vécu quoi que ce soit d'identique. Probablement pas depuis qu'il était enfant.

\- On va admirer la plus grande botte de foin du monde et tu vas apprécier le spectacle !

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. Il semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur lui durant tout le temps nécessaire pour le convaincre qu'il était sérieux. Quand son ami sembla enfin le croire, il s'écarta de la voiture et s'engagea sur le chemin qui conduisait à la botte de foin.

\- Ok … sans doute que je ne devrais pas poser la question mais … si cet endroit n'a aucun intérêt, pourquoi être venu plusieurs fois ? Il y a sans doute des lieux plus enrichissants dans le secteur … culturellement parlant.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait une fascination un peu étrange pour toutes les attractions de ce type. Il reconnaissait volontiers l'intérêt des musées et des expositions en tout genre. Il vivait à New York et il n'ignorait pas combien sa ville pouvait regorger de lieux fascinants. Des lieux où il pourrait apprendre des choses qui lui serviraient ensuite. Mais il détestait ces endroits. Il détestait être enfermé dans un musée avec des centaines d'autres personnes pour admirer quelque chose qui avait été peint ou réalisé des dizaines d'années plus tôt. Il ne voulait pas faire comme tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas être un mouton de plus, obligé de voir quelque chose parce que les guides touristiques lui disaient que c'était à faire. Il préférait de loin ces endroits méconnus dont tout le monde se moquait. Parce qu'ils lui semblaient plus vrais. Plus sincères. Même s'il n'en tirait rien de particulier. Il se sentait bien ici.

\- Il en existe effectivement mais si c'est ce que tu cherches alors achète toi un guide touristique … ce que je te propose, c'est une expérience unique. Crois moi … tu ne le regretteras pas.

Dean exagérait sans doute un peu le bénéfice que Castiel retirerait de cette visite. Mais il avait besoin que son ami lâche prise. Qu'il accepte enfin de faire quelque chose juste pour s'amuser. Pas parce que c'était recommandé, encouragé ou considéré comme nécessaire. Il devait lui apprendre à vivre comme il le souhaitait. Non plus à suivre les règles.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence même si Dean devinait facilement les réticences de son ami. Il ne lui prêta toutefois aucune attention jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint leur destination. Une fois devant l'énorme botte de foin, il fit face à Castiel et écarta les bras devant comme pour présenter un chef d'œuvre.

\- Tada ! Lança t-il ensuite gaiement.

Castiel observa pendant une seconde la botte de foin gigantesque derrière Dean puis fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur son ami.

\- Ok, désolé mais je ne comprends pas l'intérêt de ce … truc !

Dean sourit en laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- L'intérêt c'est qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt ! C'est toute la magie de cet endroit. Imagine toi qu'il y a quelqu'un … quelque part … qui a jugé bon de construire cette monstruosité et qui a ensuite pensé que ça pouvait avoir un intérêt quelconque pour les gens dans les environs. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu …

\- Ridicule ? Compléta Castiel qui semblait totalement perdu.

\- Déconcertant … amusant, rectifia Dean.

Il était évident que Castiel ne saisissait pas la raison de leur venue ici. Il avait beau faire des efforts. Il continuait d'analyser les choses de la même manière qu'avant. Il refusait de se laisser aller. Cela demandait des efforts bien sûr. Dean était surpris de voir qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à les faire. Il s'était peut être trompé en pensant qu'il était prêt. Ou peut être y avait il quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qui tracassait son ami et qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Il semblait différent de la veille maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention.

\- Bon ok, je te l'accorde, c'est un peu ridicule mais … je pensais que ça t'amuserait … ou au moins que ça te ferait sourire. J'ai eu tort visiblement. Sauf s'il y a quelque chose que tu me caches …

Castiel secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la botte de foin. Il l'examina durant de longues secondes avant de soupirer longuement. Dean en profita pour le regarder. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là mais le jeune homme semblait bizarrement tendu à présent. Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux qui lui posait problème. Il avait pourtant eu l'air détendu jusque là. C'était un peu déstabilisant.

\- Cas, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Il se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué avant que son ami n'allait pas bien. Il avait été trop absorbé par son désir de le distraire et par ses propres questions pour réaliser que Castiel n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- Cas ? L'appela t-il à nouveau.

Son ami secoua à nouveau la tête et s'approcha de la barrière qui les séparait de la botte de foin. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux mais il ne semblait pas réellement la voir. Dean avait donc vu juste. Il avait quelque chose en tête. Il allait devoir lui parler car le jeune homme ne voyait pas comment l'aider sinon.

\- C'est rien Dean … juste … je n'ai pas très bien dormi et … je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ta surprise. C'est … c'est un endroit intéressant.

Dean soupira à son tour. Il était évident que son ami mentait. Il n'était pas uniquement fatigué. Il s'était passé quelque chose dont il refusait de parler. Et cela s'était forcément produit durant la nuit. Castiel semblait parfaitement à l'aise la veille quand ils avaient observé les étoiles et discuté ensemble. Il paraissait toutefois déterminé à ne pas en dire plus. Dean pouvait insister. Mais il avait peur de braquer son ami. Il devait la jouer fine. Il choisit donc d'entrer dans son jeu.

\- Tu sais qu'il existe dans le pays des centaines d'autres endroits comme celui ci. C'est fou ce que les gens peuvent imaginer. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils le font en pensant réellement que cela fascinera les autres.

\- Ça fonctionne avec toi, indiqua Castiel sans regarder Dean.

Il était accoudé sur la barrière et avait les épaules tendues. Dean prit place à côté de lui mais laissa une distance raisonnable entre eux pour ne pas stresser plus encore son ami. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui le tracassait autant. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui faire dire.

\- Des fois, je pense à tort que parce que quelque chose m'amuse, ça amusera également les autres. Je voulais te montrer cet endroit parce qu'il m'a toujours fait rire. Mais je peux comprendre que tu trouves ça stupide. Ça l'est sans doute un peu d'ailleurs. Je suppose que tu dois te dire que je suis idiot d'aimer venir ici.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean vit Castiel se tourner enfin vers lui. Il semblait surpris de l'entendre se dévaloriser de la sorte. C'était un coup bas de la part du jeune homme. Il savait qu'en se comportant de la sorte, Castiel se sentirait obligé de le déculpabiliser. Et qu'il finirait par dire pourquoi il était dans cet état.

\- Tu n'es pas idiot. C'est moi qui ne sait pas apprécier les choses comme je le devrais et … tu as raison … je ne suis pas vraiment moi même ce matin.

\- Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a énervé ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu dois me le dire. Tu ne dois surtout pas hésiter.

\- Ce n'est pas toi Dean … je te jure que ce n'est pas toi. C'est moi.

C'était en général ce que quelqu'un disait juste avant de rompre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était exactement ce que Castiel s'apprêtait à faire. Il eut peur de l'entendre lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être amis. Qu'il l'avait compris durant la nuit. Il serra les poings malgré lui mais ne dit rien. Il avait besoin que Castiel s'explique.

\- J'ai pris conscience de quelque chose hier et … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'en parler sans te faire prendre la fuite.

\- Il m'en faut beaucoup pour prendre la fuite tu sais, assura Dean.

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il semblait réellement convaincu que ce qu'il gardait pour lui allait effrayer le jeune homme. Mais Dean doutait sincèrement que cela soit possible. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de prendre la fuite. Il tenait bien trop à son ami pour ça.

\- Non je sais mais … je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment. Peut être que c'est uniquement du au fait que je vis des nouvelles expériences et que je te dois énormément … je … en fait je suis perdu. Désolé.

Dean ne voyait pas pourquoi Castiel ressentait le besoin de s'excuser. Il était parfaitement normal d'avoir des moments de doute. Des moments où plus rien n'avait vraiment de sens. Il y avait tellement de changements qui s'opéraient dans la vie de son ami qu'il était même surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu rechuter plus tôt. Il sourit tristement.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je peux comprendre que les choses aillent un peu trop vite pour toi par moment. Tu as le droit de te poser des questions et tu as le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur. Tu es même autorisé à me hurler dessus si toutefois tu en ressens le besoin.

Castiel ricana une nouvelle fois. Il semblait un peu plus détendu mais il était évident qu'il y avait encore un énorme poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Dean lui laissa quelques minutes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Quant à ce qui te tracasse, je vais te le dire une dernière fois, je suis là pour toi. Tu peux choisir de me dire ce qui se passe et crois moi … je ne te jugerais pas. Je ne prendrais pas la fuite et je t'en voudrais pas non plus. Ou tu peux choisir de ne rien dire et me laisser tenter vainement de te changer les idées. C'est à toi de voir.

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean opta pour le silence également. Si son ami préférait tout garder pour lui, il ne pouvait pas le forcer. Bien sûr, il estimait qu'il était préférable pour lui de parler. C'était peut être juste un peu trop tôt pour le faire. Il avait probablement besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire le tri dans ses idées.

\- J'ai envie de t'en parler … je veux dire vraiment envie mais je suis terrifié à l'idée que … que cela ne te plaise pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris que Castiel ait repris la parole. Il était persuadé que son long silence signifiait que le sujet était clos. Mais de toute évidence, il avait réussi à pousser son ami à parler.

\- Sauf si tu as tué quelqu'un, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait me déplaire dans ce que tu es sur le point de me confesser … je te l'ai dit. Je ne juge pas les gens.

\- Je … hier soir, j'ai … il se peut que j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose de totalement stupide. Quelque chose qui te concerne et … je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu aurais réagi si j'avais cédé à mes pulsions. Je pensais que la nuit … je pensais que j'aurais tout oublié ce matin mais de toute évidence, c'est toujours là. Et je n'ai pas envie de laisser ces bêtises s'immiscer entre nous et mettre en péril notre amitié. Mais c'est dans un coin de mon esprit et … je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire …

Dean se repassa rapidement la soirée de la veille dans la tête. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un moment où Castiel avait semblé réellement mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il y avait eu ces quelques secondes où, proches l'un de l'autre, Dean avait songé à embrasser son ami. Mais il avait pensé que Castiel ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il avait été le seul à ressentir ce désir soudain et déstabilisant. Il s'était peut être trompé. Si c'était le cas, ils allaient devoir en discuter. Il était hors de question que cela finisse par les pousser à se séparer.

\- Cas, il va falloir que tu te montres un peu plus précis mon vieux parce qu'il est difficile pour moi de t'aider sans savoir vraiment ce qui se passe. Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave que ça et je suis sûr qu'on parviendra à surmonter ça ensemble d'accord ?

Castiel ne semblait pas convaincu. Il semblait même totalement paniqué. Dean choisit donc de se montrer totalement honnête avec lui. Il fallait que l'un d'eux prenne les choses en mains où ils risquaient de ne pas avancer du tout.

\- Ok, il se peut qu'il se soit passé aussi quelque chose dans ma tête hier soir. Je pensais avoir été le seul à avoir cette idée … cette sensation mais de toute évidence, tu l'as ressenti aussi. Et puisque tu ne sembles pas prêt à le dire, je vais le faire.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour se racler la gorge. Il aurait préféré que Castiel le regarde pendant qu'il mettait des mots ce qui lui était arrivé mais son ami semblait déterminé à éviter son regard.

\- J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser … hier soir … j'ai songé une seconde à le faire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne sais pas non plus ce que cela peut signifier mais j'ai eu vraiment envie de le faire. Est-ce que c'est ça qui te pose problème aujourd'hui ?

Pendant de longues secondes, Castiel ne bougea pas. Dean eut alors peur d'en avoir trop dit. De s'être trahi et d'avoir fait fausse route. S'il s'était trompé sur ce à quoi son ami pensait, il avait peut être tout gâché entre eux en se confessant. Mais c'était un risque qu'il avait du prendre. Il observa Castiel et fut soulagé quand ce dernier finit par hocher doucement la tête.

\- C'est normal tu sais. Je veux dire … on est tous les deux gay et ce qui me concerne, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles. Tu me plais physiquement et peut être … peut être que je suis juste frustré. Il est normal d'avoir envie de … parfois, on a juste envie de savoir ce que ça fera d'embrasser quelqu'un sans pour autant avoir envie de s'engager dans une relation avec cette personne. C'est juste de la curiosité et sans doute le résultat d'une période d'abstinence bien trop longue pour nous deux.

Dean espérait sincèrement que son explication convaincrait son ami. Il pouvait parfaitement gérer un désir éphémère. Il savait comment aborder ce problème. Mais il se savait totalement incapable de gérer plus. Si toutefois ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille signifiait qu'il développait des sentiments pour Castiel – ou que son ami en avait pour lui – il allait très certainement paniquer à son tour. Mais il était inutile de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Un problème à la fois. C'était son créneau.

\- Cas ?

Castiel finit par tourner le visage vers Dean. Il avait sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents et semblait à deux doigts de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Dean lui attrapa alors le bras sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel ne chercha pas à éviter ce geste.

\- Cas, parle moi, l'encouragea t-il à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser et je … sans doute que tu as raison.

Dean hocha la tête et tenta de sourire malgré tout ce qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il devait se montrer fort et sûr de lui pour son ami. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour se montrer raisonnable et lucide. De toute évidence, toute cette histoire avait un impact plus important sur lui. Sans doute parce que son mal était plus profond. Qu'il avait bien plus de choses à gérer quotidiennement pour faire face à un nouveau problème. Dean acceptait ce rôle. Il n'avait pas peur.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de … il est inutile de chercher à analyser en permanence ce qu'on ressent et ce qu'on vit. Parfois, il faut juste laisser les choses se faire. Le temps peut être un allié précieux quand on le laisse travailler correctement. Tu vas finir par perdre la tête si tu continues à tenter de tout expliquer rationnellement. De tout justifier.

Castiel baissa alors les yeux sur la main que Dean avait toujours sur son bras. Le jeune homme hésita une seconde à la retirer mais choisit finalement de ne pas bouger. Il n'allait certainement pas renoncer à tout contact physique avec son ami. Pas uniquement parce qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser la veille et qu'il en avait sans doute encore un peu envie maintenant. Ce serait donner raison à Castiel. Lui prouver qu'il était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être proche de lui après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Que c'était un problème quand il refusait catégoriquement que cela en devienne un.

\- S'il y a quelque chose sur quoi il est impossible d'avoir la maîtrise, ce sont nos émotions … nos sentiments. Plus vite tu l'accepteras et plus vite tu oublieras la culpabilité que tu ressens à chaque fois que tu ressens une attirance quelconque pour un autre homme. Cas, personne ne peut te reprocher ce que ton cœur te dicte. Personne tu m'entends ?

Castiel acquiesça alors, signifiant au jeune homme qu'il l'avait effectivement entendu. Dean utilisa alors sa main libre pour lui attraper le menton et le forcer à le regarder. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il cherchait en le faisant mais il avait envie de se laisser guider par son instinct. Il en avait assez de réfléchir plus que nécessaire. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours refusé de faire. Et si cela n'avait pas eu que de bonnes conséquences sur son existence, avec Castiel, il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- J'ai un nouveau défi pour toi, souffla t-il ensuite.

Castiel semblait déterminé à rester silencieux. Et même si Dean aurait préféré l'entendre parler, il ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant.

\- Je veux que tu m'embrasses, ajouta t-il alors.

Il fut lui même surpris par ce qu'il disait. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il avait pensé quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais une nouvelle fois, il refusait de trop réfléchir. Et si c'était ce que son instinct lui dictait alors ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Il devait, de surcroît, reconnaître qu'il était curieux de voir ce qu'il ressentirait quand son ami l'embrasserait. Car il le ferait. Il allait sans doute protester pour la forme mais il ne refuserait pas de relever ce nouveau défi. Il en avait lui aussi envie.

\- Dean, non, je … je ne pense pas que ce soit … ce n'est pas, bafouilla Castiel en détournant le regard.

\- Tu peux me dire non. Tu peux refuser de relever ce défi mais tu le regretteras. Parfois, le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder.

Il croyait se souvenir d'avoir entendu cela quelque part. Il n'était plus sûr de savoir où. Mais cela semblait totalement juste dans leur cas. Il était convaincu qu'en embrassant Castiel, il satisferait sa curiosité. Et il pourrait ensuite passer à autre chose.

\- Dean, souffla à nouveau Castiel.

Mais déjà, il se penchait en direction du jeune homme. Comme ce dernier l'avait prévu, il était incapable de refuser. Parce qu'il avait juré d'aller jusqu'au bout, de s'en tenir aux termes de leur contrat. Et parce qu'il était curieux lui aussi. Dean ferma les yeux quand le visage de son ami ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il retira sa main de son menton et inclina la tête sur le côté.

Il y eut un moment d'hésitation et pendant une seconde, il crut que Castiel allait renoncer. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rouvrir les yeux pour tenter de le convaincre, il sentit ses lèvres presser contre les siennes. C'était étrange mais paradoxalement naturel. Presque comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait jusque là était uniquement destiné à les conduire à ce moment précis. Dean ne croyait pas au destin mais ce baiser avec Castiel lui semblait écrit d'avance. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête parce qu'elle était déstabilisante et se concentra à la place sur les lèvres de son ami.

Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche tout de suite. Il se contenta de bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. Il sentit la main libre de son ami se poser dans le bas de son dos. Il le laissa faire. Et après quelques secondes où leur baiser resta totalement chaste, Dean finit par céder à ses pulsions. Il entrouvrit la bouche et vint presser sa langue contre les lèvres de son ami. Ce dernier ouvrit la sienne à son tour et le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné.

Dean n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé embrasser ses partenaires. Mais avec Castiel, c'était une expérience unique. Incroyablement forte. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Et si Dean n'avait pas été déterminé à faire ce qui était bon pour Castiel et à ne pas se montrer égoïste, il aurait sans doute tenté d'obtenir plus.

Ce n'était toutefois pas une bonne idée. Il devait se contenter de ce baiser. Même s'il avait suffi à embraser tout son corps. A faire battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Et à lui faire tourner la tête. Il se contenta du contact de leurs langues se caressant doucement. De la chaleur de la main de son ami dans son dos.

Quand ils eurent besoin de reprendre leurs respirations, ils reculèrent doucement. Dean rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Castiel avait les joues rouges et les lèvres humides. Il était littéralement à couper le souffle.

\- Cas, murmura t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de parler.

Son ami ouvrit finalement les yeux et pendant une seconde, Dean fut totalement fasciné par la façon dont ses pupilles semblaient avoir complètement avalé ses iris. Cela lui donnait clairement envie de savoir à quoi Castiel pouvait ressembler en faisant l'amour. C'était une idée qu'il tenta de chasser de son esprit. Mais qui semblait décidée à rester. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec.

\- Alors ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Castiel sourit tristement avant de retirer sa main du dos de Dean pour la passer sur sa bouche.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors c'était comment ?

Pour Dean, il était évident qu'il venait de partager le baiser le plus incroyable de sa vie. Il espérait que c'était uniquement du au fait qu'il avait énormément d'affection pour Castiel. Que l'embrasser était différent d'embrasser un inconnu. Que c'était leur amitié et uniquement leur amitié qui rendait les choses aussi fortes. Et il avait besoin de savoir si Castiel ressentait la même chose.

\- Tu ne vas pas me demander de noter ta performance si ?

Dean savait parfaitement qu'il était doué pour tout ce qui concernait le sexe. C'était un don. Tous ses partenaires vantaient ses mérites une fois l'acte terminé. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il valait en matière de baiser. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux sur ce point. Ce n'était toutefois pas ce qu'il cherchait à savoir en posant cette question. Il voulait avant tout que Castiel lui dise ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

\- Non pas vraiment. Si tu y tiens toutefois, je serais curieux de connaître ma note mais … ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu penses de … si tu penses que ça t'a aidé.

Castiel haussa les épaules puis recula d'un pas. Dean le laissa faire et lui lâcha le bras.

\- Je pense que c'est trop tôt pour le dire. Mais je te fais confiance. Si tu penses que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, alors je suppose que tu as raison.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que Dean voulait entendre. Il aurait préféré que son ami lui assure que ce baiser l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de son envie de le faire. Qu'il n'avait réveillé aucune émotion sous-jacente. Qu'il n'avait pas aggravé la situation. Mais il pouvait comprendre que Castiel ait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il était prêt à le lui accorder.

\- En tout cas, si tu avais la moindre inquiétude sur ce point, je tiens à te rassurer tout de suite … tu embrasses magnifiquement bien, plaisanta t-il ensuite.

\- Oh euh merci je suppose, répliqua aussitôt Castiel.

Dean secoua la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur la botte de foin devant eux. Il était temps de reprendre la route. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de kilomètres à parcourir. Mais Dean n'avait pas envie de partir pour le moment. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer, il se sentait bien avec Castiel. Il voulait en profiter encore un peu. Il savait qu'au moment où ils remonteraient dans la voiture, ils tireraient un trait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était pas encore prêt à le faire.

\- Seize sur vingt, déclara ensuite Castiel après un nouveau long silence.

Dean se tourna vers lui, surpris de l'entendre parler. Il avait cru que son ami aurait besoin de rester silencieux pendant un moment encore. Mais de toute évidence, il avait envie de faire des efforts pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Quoi ?

\- Seize sur vingt, répéta Castiel en souriant.

Dean repensa alors à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit quelques secondes plus tôt et ne put s'empêcher de rire en réalisant que son ami venait de le noter. Il était un peu vexé aussi. Il aurait pensé obtenir un meilleur résultat.

\- Ce baiser méritait clairement une autre note … dix huit ou dix neuf au moins ! Répliqua t-il.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et fit mine de réfléchir pendant un moment. Il secoua ensuite la tête.

\- Non seize c'est la note juste. J'ai connu pire mais j'ai définitivement connu mieux.

\- Oh vraiment ? Parfait alors … la prochaine fois je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de t'embrasser.

Il réalisa au moment où il le disait qu'il n'était sans doute pas très intelligent de parler de prochaine fois. Mais Castiel ne semblait pas avoir réalisé son erreur ou avait choisi de ne pas en tenir compte.

\- Seize, ce n'est pas une mauvaise note. Il y a quelques détails à travailler mais tu n'es pas un cas désespéré.

Dean lui donna alors un coup dans l'épaule pour signifier son mécontentement. Castiel éclata de rire aussitôt. Ce n'était pas forcé. Ce n'était pas uniquement destiné à le rassurer. Son ami riait sincèrement. Il était amusé et visiblement soulagé d'un poids. Dean sut alors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en choisissant de lui imposer ce défi.

\- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu ? Parfait alors … moi je te donne tout juste douze.

\- Je t'ai vexé hein ? Parce que franchement, c'est un peu puérile comme comportement. Tu m'as dit que j'embrassais magnifiquement bien. Et magnifiquement, ça mérite plus que douze … ça mérite au moins dix huit.

Dean secoua la tête avant de donner un nouveau coup sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé parce que je sais que tu es de mauvaise foi. Et j'ai dit magnifiquement uniquement pour ne pas te blesser. Moi aussi j'ai connu mieux.

\- Menteur, répliqua Castiel sans hésiter.

Dean ne répondit rien et se contenta de sourire. Il était heureux de voir qu'ils parvenaient à plaisanter aussi facilement même s'ils venaient de s'embrasser. Et même si Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de recommencer. Il avait pris un risque en proposant cela à Castiel. Il le savait.

\- Il faut bien être doué pour quelque chose après tout … et franchement, j'ai bien d'autres talents qui compensent largement mes lacunes dans ce domaine, expliqua Dean après quelques secondes.

Il adressa ensuite un clin d'œil à Castiel et fut content de le voir rougir à nouveau. Il aurait peut être du se retenir de plaisanter à ce sujet. Mais il ne voulait pas changer de comportement avec son ami. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ce baiser change quoi que ce soit entre eux. Ils avaient cédé à une pulsion pour mieux s'en débarrasser. Ils restaient amis et rien ne devait être différent.

\- Si ça peut t'aider à dormir la nuit, à toi de voir, plaisanta Castiel à son tour.

Dean secoua la tête puis tourna le dos à la botte de foin. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et indiqua le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir du menton.

\- On devrait probablement filer.

\- On devrait oui, confirma Castiel.

Il ne semblait pas vraiment pressé de quitter cet endroit. C'était un changement radical par rapport au comportement qu'il avait eu en arrivant. Et Dean savait que c'était grâce à lui. Il avait géré le problème avec intelligence. Et avec un certain talent. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était plutôt fier de lui.

\- Écoute, voilà ce que je te propose … d'ici quelques semaines, tu prendras quelques jours de congé et je t'emmènerais voir toutes les autres choses de ce type que notre pays a à offrir. Il y a des dizaines de plus grosses quelque chose que tu dois absolument voir. Et je ne te parle pas de mon sexe là même s'il est fort possible qu'il entre aussi dans cette catégorie.

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela. Dean éclata aussitôt de rire et se remit en route sans attendre. Il savait exactement quoi dire pour mettre son ami mal à l'aise. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à le faire. Il était grand temps pour Castiel de ne plus réagir comme un adolescent à chaque fois qu'il faisait une plaisanterie à caractère sexuel. Il allait lui apprendre à en faire à son tour.

\- Prétentieux ! Jeta Castiel dans son dos.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et lui adressa un sourire qu'il savait plein de sous entendus.

\- Réaliste, corrigea t-il avant de lui lancer un nouveau clin d'œil.

Il se remit ensuite en route. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce que ce baiser aurait comme conséquences dans sa vie mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il avait réussi à décrisper Castiel et à le faire rire. C'était son objectif. Le plus important sans doute. Il voulait faire en sorte que son ami retrouve de la joie de vivre. Qu'il comprenne qu'il avait toutes les raisons de continuer à s'accrocher. Et si un baiser l'aidait, il était prêt à lui en donner d'autres. Il devait juste faire en sorte que cela ne dégénère pas. Il devait garder le contrôle.

Il entendit finalement Castiel se mettre en route derrière lui et il ralentit l'allure pour que son ami puisse le rejoindre. Ils rejoignirent la voiture en silence, leurs épaules se touchant à chacun de leurs pas. Tout allait à nouveau bien entre eux. Dean avait vraiment envie que cela dure. Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient se mettre entre eux qu'il refusait de laisser un simple désir éphémère tout gâcher. Le monde se chargerait probablement de les ramener à la réalité et de les confronter à nouveau à leurs problèmes. Ils ne pourraient pas les ignorer ou les fuir éternellement. Mais pour le moment, il se sentait bien. Castiel se sentait bien. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.


	21. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 21ème chapitre. Et le titre parle de lui même mais je n'en dirais pas plus.**

 **Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'écrivent et me lisent. Et merci à Pawi qui a accepté de lire ma prochaine fic pour me donner ses précieux conseils !**

 **Je tiens également à remercier ici toutes les personnes qui me laissent des messages et à qui je ne peux pas répondre par mp parce qu'elles ne sont pas enegistrées sur le site. Je ne vous oublie pas !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**No surprises de Radiohead**

 **Chapitre 21 : Retrouvailles**

 _« La vie c'est des étapes … la plus douce, c'est l'amour … la plus dure, c'est la séparation … la plus pénible, c'est les adieux … la plus belle, c'est les retrouvailles »_

 _Anonyme_

Dire que Castiel était perturbé était un doux euphémisme. Le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Dean avait été incroyable. Il en avait plaisanté avec le jeune homme. Avait tenté de faire comme si ce simple contact ne l'avait pas poussé à tout remettre en cause. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait eu, par ce baiser, la confirmation de tous ses doutes. Il ressentait quelque chose pour Dean. Quelque chose qui allait au delà d'une belle amitié. Qui allait au delà du contrat qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il doutait de toute façon de pouvoir ressentir quoi que ce soit d'aussi fort dans son état. Il était encore en convalescence et il avait un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir s'estimer guéri. Mais il était évident que ses sentiments étaient là et qu'il devrait s'y confronter tôt ou tard.

Il avait toutefois opté pour « plus tard ». Il ne voulait pas en discuter avec Dean. Il était convaincu que le jeune homme ne les partageait pas. Qu'il avait vu ce baiser comme la réponse à un désir éphémère. Comme un défi de plus dans une vie où il s'en imposait un nouveau chaque jour. Cela ne voulait rien dire.

Et peu importait en fin de compte qu'en quelques secondes, Castiel avait vu toutes ses certitudes s'envoler. Que tout son corps avait semblé s'embraser quand la langue de Dean avait caressé la sienne. Qu'il ne voyait plus rien du même œil. Qu'il avait un désir profond d'aller plus loin qu'un baiser. De connaître le goût de la peau de son ami. Les bruits qu'il ferait si toutefois ils allaient plus loin.  
Il était convaincu qu'il devait ranger tout ceci dans un coin de son esprit et attendre. Attendre encore et toujours que les choses aillent mieux. Qu'il soit de taille à se poser les bonnes questions. A trouver les réponses adéquates.

Le retour à New York n'avait pas été désagréable pour autant. Castiel s'était senti à l'aise avec son ami. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Plaisanté de leur baiser et de sujets moins profonds. Il avait fait ce que deux amis font dans de telles circonstances.

Et Castiel était heureux de voir qu'il était capable de mettre ses doutes de côté pour profiter des moments partagés avec le jeune homme. Il avait toutefois su assez vite que ses questions reviendraient l'assaillir dès qu'il serait seul à nouveau.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Au moment où il descendait de la voiture et après que Dean lui ait répété qu'il tiendrait sa promesse et l'emmènerait bientôt visiter d'autres endroits ridicules, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur baiser. Et les doutes refirent surface. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Il pouvait presque sentir encore le goût de celles du jeune homme. C'était une sensation fantôme. Une illusion. Mais il ne pouvait pas la nier pour autant.

Il entra dans son immeuble avec le cœur un peu trop lourd. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait durant ce week-end. Il ne regrettait même pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Peu importait qu'il n'obtienne pas ce qu'il désirait. Souffrir était une émotion. Et le fait qu'il puisse l'expérimenter prouvait qu'il était toujours vivant. Il avait passé des années à se penser mort à l'intérieur. Incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Positive ou négative. Dean venait de lui prouver le contraire. Et c'était un pas de plus vers la guérison. Il le savait. Il voulait voir le verre à moitié plein.

Il monta les marches pour rejoindre son étage en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de vivre. A la façon dont cela l'avait perturbé et paradoxalement rassuré sur lui même.

Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il fut dans le couloir. Et ce qu'il vit alors effaça brusquement tout le reste. Chassa Dean de son esprit. Car Gabriel était là sur le seuil de sa porte, assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui. Il était devant chez lui et semblait l'attendre.

Castiel fit un pas en arrière sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son frère faisait là. Pourquoi il avait jugé bon de venir à New York sans le prévenir. Il n'était pas prêt à le voir. Pas prêt à lui parler en face à face. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour l'affronter seul. Il avait besoin de Dean. Il avait besoin que son ami soit là pour le soutenir.

Il recula à nouveau. Mais alors qu'il hésitait encore à prendre la fuite, Gabriel leva la tête et l'aperçut enfin. Ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis de longues années. La dernière fois où Gabriel avait posé les yeux sur lui, il était encore un enfant. Il avait changé. Mais il sembla le reconnaître immédiatement.

Castiel recula à nouveau. Il était terrifié et paniqué. Il avait envie de courir loin de son frère, loin de cette confrontation qu'il ne se sentait pas de taille à aborder. Mais Gabriel se levait et ses jambes refusaient de fonctionner. Il était brusquement statufié.

\- Cassie ?

Castiel hocha la tête sans le vouloir. Pendant de longues secondes – une éternité pour Castiel – Gabriel ne dit rien de plus. Ne bougea pas non plus. Le temps sembla suspendre son cours. Castiel n'entendait plus que son cœur qui battait dans ses oreilles. Son souffle court et saccadé. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient.

Gabriel dut sentir sa panique puisque son visage se tendit. Mais, comme au ralenti, il fit un premier pas en direction de son frère. Un second ensuite. Et Castiel réalisa alors qu'il avait rêvé de ce moment des centaines de fois durant son absence. Il avait désiré le vivre plus que n'importe quoi au monde. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte à nouveau, il s'élança en direction de son frère. Il eut la sensation de courir pendant des heures entières alors qu'il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre eux. Mais quand il put enfin se jeter dans les bras de Gabriel, il eut l'impression qu'il avait parcouru des kilomètres. Il était essoufflé et épuisé. Mais il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant depuis une éternité.

Il explosa en sanglots avant d'avoir le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas grave. Il n'en avait pas honte. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pleurait dans les bras de Gabriel. Sans doute pas la dernière. Son frère était la seule personne – avec Dean – qui ne le jugerait pas. Jamais. Castiel ferma les yeux en refermant ses bras dans le dos de son frère. Les sanglots l'étouffaient. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer. Et il entendait la voix de Gabriel dans son oreille. Des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il savait empreints d'un soulagement évident et d'une affection qu'il croyait avoir imaginé. Cette voix qu'il connaissait mais qui semblait pourtant si différente de la dernière fois où il l'avait entendue autrement qu'à travers son téléphone.

Il ne retint pas ses larmes. Il ne chercha pas à retrouver son calme non plus. Il se contenta de pleurer. Pour le temps qu'ils avaient perdu loin l'un de l'autre. Pour toutes les choses qu'ils avaient manquées. Et pour les conséquences que cela avait eues sur Castiel. Il lui sembla que Gabriel pleurait aussi mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer.

Ils restèrent immobiles au milieu du couloir durant de longues minutes. Castiel avait peur qu'en laissant son frère s'écarter, il réaliserait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou une hallucination. Il avait passé des années à tenter d'effacer Gabriel de sa mémoire. Mais le revoir avait réveillé ses souvenirs. Il avait besoin de le serrer contre lui pour ne pas oublier. Et son frère semblait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il ne le lâchait pas non plus.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les sanglots cessèrent que Castiel trouva la force de reculer. Il baissa les yeux – Gabriel était plus petit que lui à présent, lui qui lui avait toujours semblé immense quand il était enfant – et les posa sur le visage de son frère. De sa seule véritable famille.

\- Tu es là, constata t-il un peu bêtement.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Gabriel pleurait lui aussi. En silence mais son visage était baigné de larmes.

\- Je suis là, confirma t-il.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite en silence durant de nouvelles longues minutes. Castiel cataloguait tous les changements opérés chez son frère. Il était presque sûr que ce dernier en faisait de même. Puis le jeune homme réalisa que le couloir de son immeuble n'était définitivement pas l'endroit idéal pour des retrouvailles et il finit par mettre de la distance entre Gabriel et lui. Il prit ensuite le chemin de son appartement et ouvrit aussitôt la porte. Son frère était derrière lui. Il ne semblait pas douter qu'il était invité à entrer. Castiel referma la porte derrière eux quand ils furent à l'intérieur. Il jeta ensuite ses clefs sur le meuble à l'entrée puis prit la direction de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Maintenant que le choc des retrouvailles était passé, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait aborder la situation.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne mais … j'avais besoin de te voir. Je voulais … je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi je m'attendais mais … tu as tellement changé. Tu es un adulte à présent et tu ressembles tellement à Papa que … je crois qu'une petite partie de moi s'attendait à retrouver un adolescent et non pas un homme.

Dix sept années s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Gabriel. Castiel savait qu'il avait changé. Physiquement et émotionnellement. Rien ne pourrait jamais leur rendre les années qu'ils avaient perdues. Mais rien n'était de la faute de Castiel. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier.

\- J'ai trente ans, déclara t-il sans regarder son frère.

Gabriel était capable de faire le calcul par lui même mais Castiel avait ressenti le besoin de lui rappeler tout le temps écoulé depuis son départ. Toutes ces années où il avait eu besoin de son frère mais avait été désespérément seul. Il ne voulait pas être en colère. Il refusait de perdre plus de temps à culpabiliser son frère. Mais il ne voulait pas l'oublier non plus. Ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

\- Je sais et je sais aussi que tout est de ma faute. Crois moi, je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné. J'ai pensé … bêtement, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi. Que les parents seraient plus à même de t'offrir la vie à laquelle tu avais le droit d'aspirer si je disparaissais.

\- Ils ne m'ont rien offert du tout et je ne leur ai rien demandé. Ils ne pourraient pas m'accepter de toute façon. Et je n'ai pas envie de … je n'ai pas besoin de leur approbation. J'avais en revanche besoin de la tienne.

\- Tu l'as Cassie … bien sûr que tu l'as.

Castiel fit alors volte face et observa Gabriel. Il avait vieilli. Avait trente cinq ans aujourd'hui. Mais son regard était toujours le même. Il était voilé par la tristesse et la culpabilité mais il était comme dans son souvenir.

\- Elle arrive un peu tard, constata t-il toutefois.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il semblait prêt à accepter ses reproches. Castiel ne comptait pas lui en faire trop. Pas éternellement. Il voulait juste rappeler à son frère qu'il ne pourrait pas rattraper le temps perdu.

\- Tu me détestes ? Demanda alors Gabriel.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. C'était une question stupide et la réponse était évidente. Mais il comprenait que son frère ait ressenti le besoin de la poser. Il devait savoir s'il était le bienvenue. Devait savoir s'il existait une chance que les choses s'arrangent entre eux.

\- Non, répondit il finalement le plus sincèrement du monde. Non je ne te déteste pas. Je ne veux pas et je ne peux pas parce que je t'aime toujours et … parce que tu m'as manqué. Mais je suis en colère. J'estime en avoir le droit.

Gabriel hocha la tête à nouveau. Castiel soupira alors longuement. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps immobile. Il savait qu'il craquerait à nouveau s'il se contentait de regarder son frère. Il devait s'occuper. Il tourna donc le dos à Gabriel et sortit deux tasses de son placard.

\- Café ? Demanda t-il en allumant sa machine.

\- Oui merci.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant qu'il préparait le filtre et le café. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Il avait vécu des choses cruciales aujourd'hui et son cerveau avait un peu de mal à faire le point. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son frère soit là. Dans sa cuisine. Dans son appartement. Là où il aurait cru ne jamais le voir un jour. Pas même après lui avoir reparlé au téléphone. C'était sans doute trop tôt. Mais c'était tout de même une bonne chose. Il avait l'impression que deux mondes s'entrechoquaient brutalement. Que deux univers qu'il avait fait en sorte de garder séparés venaient d'entrer en collision. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui en ressortirait.

\- J'ai l'impression de rêver tu sais … j'ai imaginé ce moment des milliers de fois et dans chacun de mes scénarios, tu me mettais à la porte sans me laisser la moindre chance de m'expliquer. Je ne pensais pas que … je ne croyais pas que tu accepterais de m'écouter.

Castiel s'essuya les mains sur un torchon avant de les appuyer sur le comptoir. Il n'avait pas la force de se retourner et de faire face à son frère.

\- J'ai essayé de t'oublier, confia t-il finalement d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Il avait presque réussi à ne plus penser à lui parfois. Il avait rangé ses souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit. Et ils avaient fini par devenir un peu moins douloureux. Un peu moins présents aussi. Mais ils étaient toujours là. Ils avaient creusé un trou dans le cœur de Castiel. Et rien ne pouvait le combler. Pas même Dean et son sourire. Ses plaisanteries et leur baiser. Rien ne pouvait remplacer Gabriel.

\- J'ai presque réussi … parfois, il m'arrivait de me dire que je t'avais imaginé. Que tu étais un ami que je m'étais inventé pour ne pas être seul. Les parents ne parlaient jamais de toi et … tu étais devenu une sorte de fantôme de mon passé. C'était plus facile comme ça. C'était moins … moins douloureux.

\- Cassie, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux. Je sais que je me répète mais j'ai besoin que tu le comprennes.

\- Je le comprends. Et je te crois.

Castiel rouvrit les yeux quand la machine bipa. Il remplit alors les deux tasses de café puis les posa sur sa table au centre de la cuisine. Il s'assit ensuite sur une chaise toujours sans regarder son frère.

\- Et peut être qu'une toute petite partie de moi comprend que tu aies choisi de ne pas reprendre contact. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être simple pour toi. Mais ça a été l'enfer pour moi. Grandir avec eux … les voir te rayer de leur existence était incroyablement difficile. Ca a été pire encore quand je me suis retrouvé seul. Quand j'ai commencé à réaliser que j'étais différent … que je ne pourrais jamais remplir leurs exigences. J'avais besoin de ton soutien et je n'avais personne.

Il leva alors les yeux et vit que Gabriel s'était assis sur la chaise en face de lui. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis son frère se racla la gorge et reprit la parole.

\- Si j'avais su … et j'aurais du savoir … j'aurais du deviner … j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver.

\- Oui et bien … ce qui est fait est fait non ?

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel en fit de même puis but une gorgée de son café. Il était brûlant et il grimaça quand il coula dans sa gorge.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te poser cette question et je ne t'en voudrais pas de refuser de répondre mais si je suis venu c'est avant tout pour … pour savoir comment tu vas. Ce que tu as fait de ta vie … les gens qui en font partis et … toutes les choses que j'ai manqué durant ces dix sept années loin de toi.

Castiel avait tellement à dire qu'il ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Il refusait toujours de confier à son frère les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et s'étaient tout confié. Mais ils étaient comme deux étrangers à présent. Ils allaient avoir besoin de se faire à nouveau confiance avant de s'ouvrir totalement l'un à l'autre.

\- Il y a tellement de choses que tu as manquées et je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à tout te dire. Je … je sais bien qu'on était proches enfants mais … le temps qui s'est écoulé a changé la donne. Et je ne peux pas … ce serait comme me confier à un étranger. Tu ne peux pas me demander de tout te dire.

\- Je prendrais ce que tu me donneras. Rien de plus. Je ne suis pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit de toi et je le sais. Je veux juste renouer le lien. Et tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites.

Castiel but une nouvelle gorgée de son café. Brûlante à nouveau et douloureuse. Mais il avait besoin de s'occuper.

\- Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

\- Commence par ton travail, suggéra Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Castiel ne put alors pas s'empêcher de rire. Son frère n'avait pas cherché à plaisanter bien sûr. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point le sujet était délicat pour lui. Qu'il était une des raisons pour lesquelles Castiel allait aussi mal. Quand ils étaient enfants, Gabriel lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il devinait ce qu'il pensait sans que Castiel ait besoin de parler. Mais ce temps là était révolu à présent. Ils allaient devoir réapprendre à se connaître.

\- Je déteste mon travail. Je ne le garde que parce qu'il me permet de payer le loyer. Il n'a rien d'intéressant et rien d'enrichissant. Je réponds au téléphone toute la journée. Il n'y a rien à dire là dessus. Parle moi plutôt du tien.

Gabriel semblait triste de l'apprendre mais Castiel avait préféré être honnête. Il ne voulait pas mentir à son frère. Il n'était pas prêt à être totalement honnête. Mais sur ce point au moins, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de cacher quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai ouvert une pâtisserie comme tu l'as compris. Ce n'est pas immense mais on a un peu de succès et ça me permet de faire ce que j'aime. Ça m'a aussi permis de rencontrer Kali. Je suis sûr que les parents seront fous furieux en l'apprenant.

Castiel supposait que c'était le cas. Mais une nouvelle fois, ils ne seraient pas surpris. Castiel, quant à lui, était fier de voir que son frère avait réussi. Il était heureux de constater qu'il n'avait pas abandonné ses rêves. Il était envieux aussi. Parce que lui n'avait pas eu la courage de poursuivre ses rêves. Il n'écrivait pas. Il n'écrivait plus. Il avait échoué là où Gabriel avait réussi haut la main. Il avait peur que son frère soit déçu de ses choix.

\- Elle et toi c'est sérieux alors, déclara t-il.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé son frère en couple. Les rares fois où il s'autorisait à penser à lui, il le voyait comme un aventurier qui voyageait de villes en villes et n'avait aucune attache. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme un adulte responsable et casé. Il se souvenait de son instabilité quand il était adolescent. Il avait cru qu'il ne changerait pas. Mais dix sept années plus tard, Gabriel avait réussi à le surprendre.

\- Sérieux oui. Je veux faire ma vie avec elle … l'épouser et avoir des enfants. Elle est la seule à savoir me remettre à ma place et … je suis tellement amoureux d'elle que j'ai parfois du mal à y croire.

\- Je suis content pour toi, assura Castiel.

C'était vrai. Il avait beau en vouloir encore à son frère, il lui souhaitait réellement d'être heureux. Jamais il n'avait pensé le contraire. Peu importait sa colère. Même durant son absence, il n'avait jamais espéré qu'il soit malheureux.

\- Et toi tu es … tu es seul. Pas d'homme dans ta vie.

Pendant une courte seconde, Castiel pensa à Dean. Ils n'étaient pas en couple. N'avaient échangé qu'un baiser sans importance. Mais il avait tout de même envie de parler de lui à son frère. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment définir la place que le jeune homme tenait dans sa vie. Il savait toutefois qu'elle était d'une importance capitale.

\- Pas de petit ami non mais … je ne suis pas seul pour autant. J'ai Dean.

Il avait déjà évoqué Dean avec son frère. Mais il ne s'était pas vraiment étendu sur le sujet. Il avait de plus la sensation que les choses avaient évolué depuis la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gabriel. Il n'avait pas vraiment les mots adéquats pour décrire le jeune homme. Il en avait toutefois envie. Car Dean était une partie importante de sa vie. La personne qui avait réussi à le remettre à flots. Il ne voulait surtout pas éviter le sujet avec son frère.

\- Dean oui … tu m'en as parlé au téléphone. C'est un ami c'est ça ?

Castiel savait très bien ce que son frère cherchait à lui faire dire. Que Dean était peut être plus qu'un ami pour lui. Ce n'était pas totalement faux. Mais pas dans le sens où Gabriel l'entendait. Dean représentait tout pour lui à l'heure actuelle. Il était son sauveur. Son guide. La seule personne capable de l'aider à surmonter ses problèmes. Dean était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Il était son salut.

\- Mon seul ami à vrai dire, confia t-il alors. Il est … je ne saurais même pas comment le définir. Il m'a apporté tellement de choses qu'il est difficile de savoir par quoi commencer.

\- Dis moi juste quel genre de personne il est.

Castiel but une gorgée de café puis ferma les yeux une seconde. Il repensa à Dean. Visualisa son ami. La perfection de son visage. Les tatouages qui recouvraient son corps. Ses piercings. Il repensa ensuite à son sens de l'humour, la musique qu'il aimait, son travail et la manière dont il menait sa vie. Dean était un être complexe. Quelqu'un qu'on devait apprendre à connaître pour pouvoir l'apprécier. Quelqu'un, enfin, qui se cachait derrière une façade savamment élaborée pour faire fuir ceux qui n'étaient intéressés que par son physique.

\- Il est génial. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu veux savoir mais il est … oui extraordinaire. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Il est drôle et complètement fou. Il n'a peur de rien et se fiche totalement de ce que les gens peuvent penser de lui. Il vit sa vie au jour le jour sans se poser de questions. Cela lui a valu quelques problèmes par le passé mais il reste convaincu que c'est la meilleure manière d'être heureux. Il est intelligent aussi. Et … il est un ami génial.

Castiel posa ensuite ses yeux sur son frère. Gabriel souriait faiblement, visiblement ravi par ce qu'il entendait.

\- Tu sais, quand tu me parles de lui, c'est comme … je ne veux surtout pas que tu le prennes mal mais … cela me rappelle la façon dont je parlais de Kali avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. C'est le discours d'un homme amoureux.

Castiel éclata alors de rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il ne se moquait pas de ce que Gabriel venait de dire. Il pensait effectivement que sa façon de décrire Dean en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et après ce qu'ils avaient vécu quelques heures plus tôt, c'était sans doute plus vrai encore. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Peu importait la nature réelle de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas s'en soucier pour le moment.

\- Quoi ? Demanda finalement Gabriel, visiblement déstabilisé par sa réaction.

Castiel prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne me moque pas. C'est juste que je … je serais incapable de te dire exactement ce que je ressens pour lui. Il a pris une place tellement importante dans mon existence que je ne parviens plus à m'imaginer sans lui à mes côtés. Mais je ne pense pas être capable de … je ne crois pas vouloir d'une relation amoureuse. Je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour l'assumer. Je … je sais juste que Dean est toute ma vie en ce moment. Tout ce qu'il y a de positif et de joyeux dans mon existence. Je lui dois tout.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il voulait en savoir plus. C'était évident. Mais il ne poserait pas plus de questions. Parce qu'il avait compris que Castiel n'était pas encore prêt à tout lui révéler. Parce qu'il avait accepté de se contenter de ce qu'il lui donnerait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'en dire plus.

\- Tu sais … je vais me répéter mais … je crois que je lui dois des remerciements. Il a été là pour mon petit frère quand moi j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour l'abandonner à son sort. C'est un peu mon héros et je peux te garantir que je le lui dirais.

\- Je pense que vous vous entendrez bien. Par certains aspects, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. C'est peut être pour ça aussi qu'il a pris une telle importance.

Castiel ne l'avait pas réalisé jusque là mais cela lui semblait évident à présent. Dean partageait des points communs avec Gabriel. Ils étaient tous les deux drôles et insouciants. Ils voulaient tous les deux vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait même si cela déplaisait. Ils étaient libres. Libres comme Castiel ne s'était jamais autorisé à l'être.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme métier ?

\- Il est tatoueur … perceur aussi parfois.

Gabriel sembla surpris par la réponse de Castiel. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Le jeune homme lui même continuait d'être étonné d'avoir pu tisser des liens aussi forts avec un homme qui était totalement différent de lui.

\- Il est … tu peux me le décrire ? Physiquement je veux dire ?

Castiel ne voyait pas bien pourquoi Gabriel posait une telle question. Mais il était content d'en avoir fini avec le sujet de ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Et il aimait parler de lui.

\- Il est plus grand que moi. Plus jeune aussi. Il a vingt cinq ans et … il a les cheveux châtains clairs coupés court … les yeux verts. Et des tâches de rousseur. Il les déteste mais il en a sur le visage et sur les épaules. Il est aussi couvert de tatouages. Il a plusieurs piercings … sur la langue, la lèvre, l'oreille et … d'autres disons plus … intimes.

Gabriel rit à son tour. Castiel hocha la tête et baissa les yeux sur la tasse qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains. Parler de Dean le rassurait. Le faisait se sentir bien. C'était une des forces du jeune homme. Il parvenait à lui apporter une forme de paix qu'il n'avait jamais connue avant. Même quand il n'était pas là. C'était dire l'importance qu'il avait pris dans sa vie.

\- Comment ça intimes ? Demanda finalement Gabriel.

Castiel sentit ses joues rougir. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi cela le gênait autant d'en parler. Dean n'avait aucune difficulté à en discuter avec des inconnus. Il les lui avait décrits le jour de leur rencontre. Il n'en avait pas honte. Mais Castiel continuait d'être mal à l'aise quand il devait aborder ce type de sujets.

\- Les tétons et .. le périnée, finit il par répondre.

\- Oh et … comment … enfin … tu les as vus ?

Castiel secoua la tête aussitôt avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Il se racla la gorge puis se passa une main sur le visage.

\- Je n'ai pas … juste les tétons et uniquement parce qu'on s'est baigné ensemble. L'autre … je … c'est lui qui m'en a parlé.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ce type de piercing pouvait apporter des sensations très agréables quand on fait l'amour.

\- C'est ce que Dean m'a dit oui.

Gabriel souriait toujours et Castiel était content de voir qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de tension entre eux. Les dix sept années écoulées n'étaient pas effacées. Mais ils reconstruisaient leur relation peu à peu. Et le fait qu'ils puissent discuter sans que Castiel soit submergé par son ressentiment était une bonne chose. Un énorme pas en avant. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir.

\- En tout cas, je suis content qu'il fasse parti de ta vie. Et content qu'il t'apporte autant de choses au quotidien.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire de plus. Il repensa une seconde au baiser partagé avec son ami avant de décider de le ranger dans un coin de son esprit et de ne plus y songer constamment. Il refusait de le faire avec son frère présent.

\- Les parents l'auraient détesté … ils n'auraient pas pris le temps de le connaître. Ils s'en seraient tenus à son apparence et à ses tatouages. Ils auraient considéré aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise influence pour moi.

\- Les parents sont des imbéciles Cassie. Ils ne sont pas capables de voir au delà des apparences et quand on ne rentre pas dans leur moule, on est aussitôt mis de côté. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Castiel n'en doutait effectivement pas. Il savait parfaitement qu'ils auraient été incapables de l'accepter s'ils avaient su pour son homosexualité. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il ne le leur en avait jamais parlé. Il n'était pas proche d'eux. Il n'était même pas sûr de réellement les aimer. Mais après le départ de Gabriel, ils étaient la seule famille qu'il avait. Et peu importait en fin de compte qu'ils ne le connaissent pas vraiment. Il refusait de couper entièrement les ponts avec eux. Il aurait alors été vraiment seul.

\- C'est peut être aussi un peu pour ça que j'ai donné une chance à Dean. Lors de notre première rencontre, je dois reconnaître que j'ai été … déstabilisé par lui. Il me semblait tellement différent de moi … un peu dangereux et … il fumait un joint devant moi … il discutait de ses tatouages et de ses piercings tout en se fichant totalement de ce que je pouvais en penser. On n'avait strictement rien en commun et … et pourtant, j'ai tenu à le revoir. Je savais que ça rendrait les parents fous de rage. Je suis presque sûr que c'est en partie ce qui m'a poussé à lui donner une chance. Je ne le regrette pas et j'ai compris mon erreur aujourd'hui mais … parfois j'aimerais voir leur tête si je leur en parlais. Parfois j'ai envie de tout leur dire juste pour leur faire du mal. Pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Gabriel posa alors sa main sur celle de son frère et Castiel hésita une seconde à se soustraire à ce contact. Mais il lui rappelait toutes les fois où, enfant, il s'était blotti contre son frère pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Il choisit finalement de ne pas bouger.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es Cassie … de qui tu es et tu ne dois pas avoir honte non plus de ceux que tu choisis de fréquenter. En ce qui me concerne, ça n'a aucune importance du moment que tu es heureux.

\- Je ne le suis pas … heureux je veux dire, répliqua aussitôt Castiel.

Il allait mieux. Il était évident qu'il commençait doucement à entrevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Et depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean, il avait connu quelques moments de joie. Des moments où il oubliait tout de ses problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas pour autant dire qu'il était heureux.

\- Je ne dis pas que je suis … malheureux en permanence. Il y a des jours où tout va bien … des jours où je souris et où je ris. Principalement quand je suis avec Dean d'ailleurs mais … ma vie n'est pas … elle n'est pas ce que j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit. Je n'ai rien accompli des rêves que j'avais étant enfant. Je déteste mon travail et parfois, je déteste même mon appartement. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation. Je sais que d'autres vivent sans doute pire au quotidien. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je suis heureux.

\- Et tu penses que … que ça pourrait changer ? Parce que … et une nouvelle fois, je sais bien que je suis sans doute la dernière personne à avoir le droit de te dire ça … mais ton discours est un peu … inquiétant. Il ressemble à celui d'une personne qui envisage d'en finir … ou a déjà envisagé d'en finir en tout cas.

Castiel pouvait choisir de mentir. De dire à son frère qu'il n'avait jamais pensé au suicide. Qu'il n'allait pas bien mais qu'il n'était pas désespéré. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre de tout ça avec son frère. Mais il refusait également de lui mentir. Gabriel méritait de connaître la vérité. Il n'aurait pas abordé le sujet de lui même mais puisque son frère avait posé la question, il lui donnerait une réponse honnête.

\- Je ne vais pas me suicider. Pas ce soir et pas dans un avenir proche si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. J'ai promis à Dean … j'ai passé un pacte avec lui. Il m'a assuré que si je lui laissais une année pour me faire vivre de nouvelles expériences, je n'aurais plus jamais envie d'en finir. Mais je ne vais pas te mentir Gabriel … j'ai failli le faire une fois. C'est même ce soir là que j'ai rencontré Dean.

\- Cassie tu … commença son frère mais Castiel refusait de le laisser parler.

\- Je voulais sauter. Je me tenais sur le toit d'un immeuble, prêt à en finir. Et Dean est arrivé. Il n'a pas tenté de me retenir … il n'a pas tenté non plus d'appeler les secours. Il s'est contenté de me parler. De me faire cette proposition. Et je sais que s'il existe une personne au monde capable de me convaincre que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue, c'est lui. Aujourd'hui, je vais mieux. J'avance. Rien n'est parfait mais le suicide ne me semble plus être la solution à mes problèmes.

Gabriel serra alors sa main dans la sienne et Castiel ferma les yeux. Il savait bien que ce qu'il venait de dire avait terrifié son frère. Il pouvait le comprendre. Si les rôles étaient inversés, il serait probablement dans tous ses états. Mais il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il s'était montré honnête. Il avait eu tort de penser qu'il était préférable de cacher la vérité à son frère. Il devait avant tout assumer ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne cherchait pas à s'en excuser. Estimait ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais il ne devait pas non plus oublier.

\- Cassie, je … je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne pensais pas … je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu puisses … et j'ai la sensation que tout est de ma faute. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu t'aider si seulement j'avais été là. Mon Dieu … si tu avais … si Dean n'avait pas été là, je t'aurais perdu et … une nouvelle fois, tout aurait été de ma faute.

Castiel devait reconnaître que l'absence de Gabriel était une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait songé à en finir. Mais ce n'était pas la seule. Et il était important que son frère le comprenne.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir … je pense effectivement que si tu avais été là, les choses se seraient passées différemment mais … tout n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Il y a beaucoup d'autres choses qui m'ont poussé dans cette voie. La solitude oui … mais … je crois que j'ai toujours eu … j'ai toujours eu le sentiment de passer à côté de ma vie. De ne pas compter. D'être inutile. Alors oui, quand tu étais là, je l'oubliais parce que je savais que tu tenais à moi et que cela me donnait la sensation d'exister. Je suis toutefois convaincu que ça n'aurait pas forcément tout changé si tu n'étais pas parti. Ça aurait seulement retardé l'échéance. Parce que la solution à mes problèmes, ce n'est pas toi … ce n'est pas Dean non plus. C'est un travail que je dois faire sur moi même. Je dois apprendre à m'accepter. Je dois trouver ma place dans ce monde. Et ça, personne ne peut le faire pour moi.

Gabriel hocha alors à nouveau la tête. Il semblait toujours triste et inquiet. Mais il semblait avoir compris ce que Castiel tentait de lui dire. Il avait besoin de lui. Besoin de Dean aussi bien évidemment. Mais la solution résidait en lui et pas chez les autres. Il comptait seulement sur eux pour lui montrer le chemin à suivre.

\- Je suis là pour toi maintenant si tu le veux bien. Et je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. Je peux te promettre que je ferais en sorte de te soutenir et de t'aider. Je vais réparer mes erreurs et me comporter enfin en grand frère responsable.

\- Je sais que tu le feras.

Castiel étouffa ensuite un bâillement derrière sa main. Il avait vécu une journée riche en émotions. Il commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Il n'avait plus vraiment envie de parler. Il ne voulait pas mettre Gabriel à la porte mais il avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Il espérait que son frère n'en serait pas vexé.

\- Je vais te laisser, déclara ce dernier après quelques secondes.

Castiel leva alors les yeux sur lui, surpris de voir qu'il avait une nouvelle fois deviné ce qui se passait dans sa tête sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui dire.

\- J'ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel non loin de là. Je pensais rester quelques jours.

\- Tu ne dois pas travailler demain ?

\- J'ai des employés de confiance et Kali est parfaitement capable de gérer le magasin à ma place. C'est elle qui a insisté pour que je reste quelques jours.

Castiel était content de savoir que son frère ne repartirait pas dès le lendemain. Il avait envie de le revoir et de discuter encore un peu avec lui. Mais pas ce soir. Il était à bout de forces et il avait avant tout besoin de dormir.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise puis attendit que Gabriel en fasse de même. Il le raccompagna ensuite à la porte et l'ouvrit.

\- Je peux t'appeler demain ? Demanda Gabriel en sortant de l'appartement.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait rien de prévu pour les jours qui suivaient. Il pouvait accorder un peu de temps à son frère. Il allait toutefois devoir parler de son retour à Dean. Il avait besoin des conseils de son ami sur la façon de renouer les liens avec son frère.

\- Tu peux oui.

\- Ok, alors … bonne nuit je suppose et … à demain.

\- A demain Gaby.

L'emploi de son surnom fit sourire Gabriel. Castiel réalisa alors qu'il ne l'avait pas employé une seule fois depuis qu'il avait trouvé son frère sur le seuil de sa porte. Mais il l'avait fait naturellement. C'était une preuve de plus que les choses commençaient à s'arranger entre eux. Même s'ils avaient encore beaucoup de problèmes à régler.

\- A demain Cassie.

Sur ces mots, Gabriel s'éloigna dans le couloir. Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'angle avant de refermer la porte de son appartement. Il appuya ensuite son front contre et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi au moment où il était parti avec Dean pour ce week-end. Il y avait eu tellement de changements en deux jours qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser l'impact que cela aurait sur lui. Il prendrait le temps de l'analyser quand il serait reposé. Pour le moment, il voulait juste apprécier le fait qu'il avait retrouvé son frère. Qu'il n'était plus seul et ne le serait probablement plus jamais. Il n'était pas sûr que cela suffirait à tout changer. Que cela lui permettrait de guérir pour de bon. Mais c'était un signe clairement positif. Un signe qu'il n'allait pas prendre à la légère.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Castiel avait vraiment la sensation que le vent tournait. Que la vie ne s'acharnait plus sur lui. Que le destin était clément avec lui. Il avait cru pendant des années qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien lui arriver de positif. Qu'il était condamné à souffrir. A tout perdre. A ne pas être heureux. Il avait aujourd'hui la preuve qu'il s'était trompé. Et le simple fait qu'il soit capable de s'en rendre compte sans qu'on le lui dise était une nouvelle preuve de son évolution. Il devait s'appuyer sur toutes ces choses pour continuer sa marche en avant. Un pas après l'autre. C'était ce qu'il se répétait souvent ces derniers temps. Un pas après l'autre et ensuite il aviserait. Il avait encore des mois entiers pour décider si c'était suffisant ou non.


	22. Réunion

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

 **Voici le 22ème chapitre. Retour de Jesse dans celui là.**

 **Mille fois merci pour votre soutien et votre fidélité. Je ne me lasse pas de le dire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The wrong side of heaven de Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Chapitre 22 : Réunion**

 _« Une bonne confession vaut mieux qu'une mauvaise excuse »_

 _Jean Hamon_

Castiel avait retrouvé son frère. Dean avait toujours un peu mal à croire à la nouvelle. Il savait que son ami ne lui avait pas menti. Mais il continuait de se demander comment les choses avaient pu évoluer autant en aussi peu de temps. Castiel avait de toute évidence retrouvé son frère sur le seuil de sa porte après lui avoir parlé quelques fois au téléphone. Il ne l'avait pas invité. N'avait pas cherché à le revoir. Mais Gabriel avait pris l'initiative de franchir cette étape. Dean était un peu vexé de ne pas avoir été mis au courant au moment où Castiel avait réussi à localiser son frère. Mais il avait du ravaler ce sentiment quand son ami lui avait expliqué que tout s'était passé juste après sa presque rechute. Il était alors avec Jesse pour tenter d'arranger les choses entre eux. Pour trouver une solution à sa dispute avec Sam. Castiel n'avait pas voulu l'embêter avec tout cela. Dean le comprenait même s'il trouvait cela stupide.

Il était toutefois ravi de voir que les choses évoluaient pour son ami. Il savait combien l'absence de son frère avait pesé sur sa vie. Combien il avait besoin de lui pour fonctionner correctement. Il espérait sincèrement que leur relation finirait par redevenir celle qu'elle était durant leur enfance. Il savait que c'était un pas de plus en avant pour Castiel.

Dean avait également envie de rencontrer Gabriel. Il ne savait pas grand chose de plus mais il ressentait le besoin de vérifier ses intentions avant de le laisser fréquenter son ami. C'était un peu stupide. Gabriel était son frère et il était évident qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonné. Il semblait déterminé à arranger les choses. Mais Dean savait que s'il venait à le décevoir, Castiel ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Il oublierait leur contrat et ses progrès jusque là. Il ferait le grand saut. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Le retour de Gabriel était également une bonne nouvelle puisqu'il avait visiblement empêché Castiel de trop penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. C'était exactement ce dont Dean avait besoin. Une distraction pour ne plus avoir à réfléchir aux sentiments qu'il avait développés pour son ami. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, ils finiraient par disparaître. Qu'ils n'étaient que temporaires. Le résultat éphémère de trop de temps passé ensemble. De la dépendance évidente entre eux deux.

Mais cela mettait également l'accent sur le fait que Castiel avançait à présent à pas de géants. Il semblait déjà proche de la ligne d'arrivée quand Dean continuait de faire du surplace.

Il pensait sincèrement aller mieux. Depuis qu'il s'occupait de Castiel, il avait trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il se sentait utile. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à le sauver. Car à présent que Gabriel était également là pour son ami, il n'était plus aussi nécessaire à son existence et à son bien être. Et il avait toujours quelques problèmes avec l'alcool et la drogue. Il était temps pour lui de travailler sur ce point.

Castiel avait du le comprendre également puisqu'il lança un nouveau défi à Dean juste après lui avoir avoué qu'il avait retrouvé son frère. Ou que son frère l'avait retrouvé plus précisément.

Il lui avait demandé de travailler sur ses différentes addictions. Mais il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul. Il avait donc suggéré que Dean finisse par participer activement aux réunions où il se rendait chaque semaine. Qu'il prenne enfin la parole à l'une d'elle. Castiel semblait convaincu qu'en partageant son expérience avec d'autres, il serait plus à même de prendre du recul. Et de trouver une solution à son problème.

Jesse avait déjà tenté de le convaincre de le faire. Dean avait toujours refusé. Il faisait déjà l'effort de se rendre régulièrement aux réunions. Il pensait que ce serait suffisant. Mais il était évident qu'il avait tort. Il se demandait toutefois si les gens qui l'écouteraient seraient réellement à même de le comprendre. Il avait la sensation que ses problèmes étaient différents des leurs. Plus graves peut être. Plus profonds. Mais il supposait que chacun pensait la même chose. Et il était pourtant le seul à ne jamais rien dire. Il était temps que cela change.

Dean accepta donc de relever ce défi. Mais il refusait de le faire seul. Il demanda donc à Castiel de l'accompagner à cette réunion. Jesse serait également présent. Avec leur soutien, le jeune homme espérait trouver la force de prendre la parole.

La réunion se tenait dans l'annexe d'une église au centre ville. Elle n'était pas organisée par le prêtre qui officiait et était totalement laïque. Mais l'église leur prêtait le local.

A chaque fois que Dean s'y rendait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela ironique. Il n'était pas croyant. Il fuyait même toute forme de religion. Et il ne correspondait certainement pas aux critères que l'église considérait comme nécessaires pour ses fidèles. Parce qu'il couchait avec des inconnus. Parce qu'il était gay. Qu'il n'obéissait à aucun des commandements. Et parce qu'il était couvert de tatouages et de piercings. Il était même étonné de ne pas s'enflammer instantanément en franchissant le seuil de la porte. Cela le faisait sourire à chaque fois.

L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais il avait été récemment refait à neuf. Les murs étaient blancs et le sol couvert d'un plancher. Il y avait des chaises au centre de la pièce. Une estrade contre un mur pour les gens qui désiraient prendre la parole. Une table enfin de l'autre côté où on leur offrait du café et des gâteaux. Dean choisissait généralement de s'installer au fond de la pièce avec une tasse de café. Il écoutait ensuite patiemment les autres parler. Il ne se moquait jamais d'eux. Ne plaisantait pas sur leurs problèmes. Même si certains lui semblaient grandement surmontables. Il savait combien il pouvait être difficile de les regarder avec objectivité quand on était submergé par eux.

Il gardait toutefois son opinion pour lui même. Il arrivait que Jesse parle. Dean l'écoutait alors avec un peu plus d'attention encore. Il aimait penser que son sponsor était un exemple à suivre. Il espérait pouvoir un jour discuter de ses addictions avec le même détachement. La même certitude que tout ceci faisait parti du passé. Jesse était son modèle et il ne s'en était jamais caché.

Dean arriva devant l'église en premier. Il alluma une cigarette pour passer le temps et s'occuper. Il regarda les habitués défiler devant lui. Certains lui adressèrent un signe de la main. Mais la plupart ne faisait pas attention à lui. Ils étaient totalement absorbés par leurs problèmes. Dean pouvait les comprendre.

Il fuma en silence, étonné de voir qu'il y avait énormément de monde ce soir. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient tous appris qu'il allait parler. Et que ce simple fait avait créé l'événement. Il commençait à douter de sa capacité à le faire quand Jesse arriva enfin à son tour. Il lui avait appris son intention par téléphone. Son sponsor avait semblé enchanté. Il n'avait pas soulevé le fait que Castiel avait été celui qui avait réussi à le convaincre. Il faisait des efforts pour l'accepter dans la vie de son ami. Dean lui en était reconnaissant.

Jesse s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui demanda une cigarette. Dean la lui donna sans hésiter puis termina la sienne. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire à son sponsor. Il savait qu'il serait capable de deviner son angoisse. Il était inutile de le lui dire. Jesse se contenta donc de lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. C'était un geste qui signifiait qu'il était là pour lui s'il en avait besoin. Et Dean savait qu'il en aurait besoin.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était aussi nerveux à l'idée de parler. Il était habitué à croiser des inconnus. Il n'avait jamais aucune difficulté à leur adresser la parole. Il était même plutôt à l'aise dans ce domaine. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce qu'il n'allait pas aborder n'importe quel sujet. Il allait parler de lui. De son passé. De ses problèmes. Il avait peur d'être jugé. Peu importait que ce soit stupide. Peu importait qu'il se trompe. Il était terrifié à l'idée que ces gens puissent se faire une fausse idée de lui. Qu'ils puissent penser qu'il était faible ou incapable d'affronter ses problèmes. Jesse lui avait souvent dit que personne ne portait le moindre jugement dans ces réunions. Dean continuait de le redouter.

Castiel arriva finalement quelques minutes avant le début de la réunion. Dean en était à sa troisième cigarette et son cœur battait trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il le salua d'un signe de la tête mais resta une nouvelle fois silencieux.

Castiel prit le temps de saluer Jesse avant de commencer à parler avec lui de tout et de rien. Dean savait qu'il faisait cela uniquement pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver un semblant de calme. Il voulait également faire comme si cette réunion n'était pas différente des autres. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal. C'était destiné à aider Dean à s'apaiser. Ça ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. Mais c'était tout de même bien pensé.

Après que le jeune homme ait terminé sa cigarette, ils prirent ensemble la direction de la salle où la réunion se tenait. Ils ne dirent rien sur le chemin. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent assis, au milieu cette fois comme Castiel l'avait exigé, que Dean reprit la parole.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire … je ne peux pas … qu'est ce que je ferais s'ils se moquent de moi ?

Sans surprise, ce fut Jesse qui prit la parole en premier pour tenter de rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Dean, tu sais aussi bien que moi que personne ne porte de jugement ici. Tout le monde a ses problèmes et nous sommes là pour en discuter librement. Pour se confier.

Dean aurait aimé le croire mais à cet instant précis, il était trop stressé pour se montrer raisonnable. Il détestait ne pas être capable d'aborder la situation comme n'importe laquelle des personnes présentes. Il se sentait moins courageux qu'eux. Moins fort. C'était tout ce qu'il se vantait toujours de ne pas être.

\- Tu m'as dit plusieurs fois quand je t'ai interrogé sur ces réunions que tu écoutais les gens et ne cherchais pas à juger de la véracité de ce qu'ils disaient. Que tu ne portais pas le moindre jugement sur eux ou sur ce qu'ils disaient. Parce que tu pensais sincèrement qu'il n'était pas convenable de le faire puisqu'un problème restait un problème. Même s'il semblait facilement gérable. Tu t'en souviens ?

Dean se souvenait effectivement d'en avoir parlé avec Castiel. Il ne l'avait sans doute pas dit avec autant de mots mais sur le fond, c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Il hocha la tête.

\- Et tu te souviens sans doute également de m'avoir dit que les écouter t'aidait à envisager ta propre situation avec un regard neuf ? Que tu te sentais moins seul ?

Une nouvelle fois, Dean acquiesça. Il voyait où Castiel cherchait à en venir. Mais il n'avait pas la force de parler. Il préférait de loin continuer à écouter son ami lui expliquer pourquoi il était idiot d'être aussi stressé par la situation.

\- Parfait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu angoisses autant à l'idée de faire comme eux. Ils auront la même réaction que toi. Et je sais que tu les aideras en prenant la parole. Si tu ne parviens pas à te convaincre que cela te sera bénéfique, dis toi que cela le sera pour eux.

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant Castiel à sa droite. Ce qu'il disait avait du sens. C'était même plutôt logique. Il ne l'avait pas envisagé sous cet angle. Mais de toute évidence, son ami le connaissait suffisamment pour lui donner une bonne raison de vaincre sa peur. La seule à laquelle il était incapable de résister. Il voulait aider les gens. Du moins, ceux, qui comme lui, connaissaient un problème d'addiction. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être utile.

\- Castiel a raison Dean. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour eux. Et fais le pour moi aussi, suggéra Jesse.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas résister à cette demande. Il hocha donc une troisième fois la tête.

\- Ok mais … pas tout de suite. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps … je le ferais mais pas en premier d'accord ?

Ces deux amis acquiescèrent alors et Dean laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il continuait à être extrêmement angoissé mais il savait maintenant qu'il ne reculerait pas. Il refusait catégoriquement de décevoir Castiel et Jesse. Et il avait une mission. Il comptait bien la remplir.

Autour d'eux, les gens prenaient peu à peu place. Dean les connaissait presque tous de vue. Il avait parlé parfois avec certains. Jamais beaucoup et uniquement quand ils venaient voir Jesse. Il ne prenait jamais l'initiative de les aborder. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut être ne s'était il jamais réellement senti à sa place parmi eux. Ou peut être n'avait il jamais pris ces réunions totalement au sérieux. Peu importait la raison car il était déterminé à ce que cela change pour de bon.

Jesse salua certaines personnes. Il avait été le sponsor de plusieurs d'entre eux et était plus ou moins ami avec certains. Aucun n'avait la même importance que Dean pour lui. Et le jeune homme savait que cela le rendait spécial. Il en était grandement honoré. Même s'il continuait de se demander pourquoi Jesse avait une telle affection pour lui quand il avait tout fait pour le mettre mal à l'aise après leur rencontre.

Le jeune homme était absorbé par ses pensées et sursauta quand Castiel posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Je suis fier de toi tu sais, confia t-il alors.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que Castiel cherchait à le mettre à l'aise mais il ne comprenait pourquoi il avait choisi de dire cela.

\- Attends au moins de voir si je ferais ce que tu m'as demandé avant d'être fier. Je pourrais très bien te décevoir, répliqua t-il à voix basse.

Castiel secoua alors la tête.

\- J'ai confiance en toi et le simple fait que tu aies accepté de parler ce soir me rend déjà fier. Je n'ai peut être jamais été dans une situation similaire mais je devine que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Alors oui je suis fier et je le serais plus encore quand tu aurais fini de parler.

Dean n'aimait pas forcément l'idée que son ami puisse autant attendre de lui durant cette réunion. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situations. Car il se savait parfaitement capable de tout faire de travers. Et de finir par décevoir son ami suffisamment pour qu'il décide qu'il était stupide de perdre du temps avec lui. Ce serait sans doute ce qui pouvait arriver de pire.

\- Merci Cas, souffla t-il toutefois.

Il ne voulait pas partager ses inquiétudes avec son ami. Il lui faisait confiance pour les deviner sans avoir besoin de mettre des mots dessus. Castiel hocha la tête en lui souriant et Dean reporta son attention sur les gens autour d'eux.

Jesse était à nouveau assis à sa gauche. Il avait le regard perdu sur l'estrade devant eux. Dean ne savait pas s'il avait prévu de parler lui aussi. Ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Mais à chaque fois, les gens étaient totalement captivés par lui. Ils le considéraient tous comme un exemple. Comme la preuve vivante qu'il était possible de survivre à son addiction. De survivre à l'enfer et d'en ressortir plus fort encore. Tous l'admiraient. Dean plus encore que les autres.

Une fois toutes les personnes présentes installées, l'homme qui dirigeait la réunion – Victor Henriksen, un ancien policier maintenant reconverti – les salua tous. Il parla pendant quelques minutes des dernières nouvelles concernant certains d'entre eux. Puis il invita enfin ceux qui le désiraient à prendre la parole.

Presque aussitôt, Ruby, une jeune femme qui luttait contre son addiction à la cocaïne, prit la parole. Elle parla de son nouveau travail. De l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré et qui était tellement différent de tous ceux avec qui elle était sortie jusque là. Dean l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Il savait bien que la jeune femme avait affronté des choses difficiles par le passé. D'ordinaire, il aimait assez l'entendre lister ses progrès. Mais ce soir, il en était incapable.

Il laissa ensuite Lilith parler à son tour. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de se souvenir ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à venir. Il était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il avait la sensation qu'elle n'était pas totalement honnête avec eux. Qu'elle était dangereuse. Mais il l'avait toujours gardé pour lui. Et ce soir plus encore que le reste du temps, il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit sur elle.

Quand elle descendit de l'estrade, Dean leva doucement la main pour signifier qu'il voulait parler. Tous les visages se tournèrent alors vers lui et il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur Victor. Il avait appris à l'apprécier avec le temps. Les premiers jours, il se méfiait beaucoup de lui. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il ait pu être dans la police. Il refusait de lui faire confiance. Mais il avait compris ensuite que Victor était quelqu'un de bien. De patient et de gentil. Il ne forçait jamais personne à parler. Il semblait aimer ce qu'il faisait et il le faisait bien.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Victor d'être étonné par son initiative. Il supposait que beaucoup l'étaient. Lui le premier. Mais il n'allait certainement pas se décourager pour autant. Il hocha la tête puis se leva de sa chaise.

\- Tout va bien se passer, lui assura Castiel à voix basse.

Jesse se contenta de lui sourire. Dean avait leur soutien et il allait devoir s'en servir pour franchir cette étape. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr d'en ressortir indemne. Mais puisqu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve, il n'avait aucune raison valable de prendre la fuite.

Il approcha de l'estrade doucement. Il refusait pour le moment de regarder les autres personnes présentes. Il avait peur de ce qu'il lirait dans leurs yeux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Victor l'accueillit vers l'estrade qu'il se força à tourner le visage vers la salle.

Il chercha aussitôt les regards de Castiel et Jesse. Il avait besoin d'eux plus encore que d'ordinaire. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se sentait capable de dire. Ce qu'il confierait. Il voulait se montrer honnête. Il refusait de mentir.

Victor s'écarta finalement pour le laisser seul. Dean prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

\- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Dean et je suis alcoolique.

Les « bonsoir Dean » qui résonnèrent autour de lui le calmèrent un peu. Il garda toutefois le regard rivé sur ses deux amis. Il s'adressait à tout le monde mais c'était à eux qu'il parlait avant tout.

\- Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous doivent être surpris de m'entendre parler … parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai fait depuis que j'assiste à ces réunions mais il était temps que cela change.

Il entendit quelques murmures d'approbation. Il se força alors à regarder rapidement quelques uns des habitués. Ils lui souriaient tous. De toute évidence, le fait qu'il prenne la parole leur faisait plaisir. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il ne souhaitait de mal à personne. Il espérait sincèrement que les gens présents aux réunions finiraient toutes par aller mieux. Mais il ne ressentait pas de joie particulière quand l'un d'eux faisait un progrès énorme. Il ne suivait pas leurs convalescences. De toute évidence, pour la majeure partie d'entre eux, il en allait différemment. Dean était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que certains aient pu être inquiets pour lui. Il reporta son attention sur Castiel et Jesse.

\- Je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas mon idée … je n'envisageais pas de prendre la parole aujourd'hui mais … mes amis ont su me convaincre qu'il était temps.

Il garda pour lui le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un défi. Il ne voyait pas comment le leur expliquer. Et il ne voulait pas non plus aborder le sujet car cela le forcerait à parler de Castiel. Du contrat qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Son ami n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié qu'il parle de sa tentative de suicide à des inconnus.

\- Alors euh … pardonnez moi mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment commencer. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me confier à des inconnus … j'ai déjà du mal à le faire avec mes amis. Mais je sais que j'en ai besoin … et j'espère que mon histoire vous aidera aussi. Que vous pourrez en tirer quelque chose de positif. Je vous demande juste d'être patient avec moi parce que je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés à m'exprimer correctement.

Il vit du coin de l'œil plusieurs personnes hocher la tête. Mais il resta concentré sur Castiel et Jesse qui lui souriaient gentiment. Ok. Il était temps pour lui de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il ne pouvait pas tourner autour du pot plus longtemps et monopoliser la parole. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de se confier.

\- Je ne prétends pas être … je ne prétends pas être différent de vous. Je ne me vois pas comme un héros ou comme quelqu'un de fort simplement parce que j'ai su vaincre une addiction. Et encore vaincre est un bien grand mot. J'ai connu quelques rechutes et … je sais que j'en connaîtrais encore. Mais … c'est dans ces moments là qu'on a besoin d'être accompagné … soutenu … et j'ai pu compter sur mes deux amis ici présents. Ce sont eux qui m'ont donné la force de ne pas recommencer … de ne pas craquer à nouveau.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration. Il sentait son cœur battre trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait la nuque couverte de transpiration. Il supposait qu'il devait donner une image peu flatteuse de lui même. Mais il n'était pas là pour impressionner qui que ce soit. Il était là pour se soulager d'un poids et rendre ses amis fiers.

\- Il est difficile pour moi de vous dire la raison qui m'a poussé à boire. J'ai longtemps cherché à comprendre pourquoi je n'avais pas su l'éviter. Et je n'ai jamais réussi à la définir avec précision. Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule raison mais plusieurs … Je n'ai pas eu une enfance particulièrement difficile. Mes parents s'aimaient et m'aimaient et quand j'ai eu quatre ans, ils ont eu mon petit frère qui est rapidement devenu la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Honnêtement, on était la famille parfaite … idéale. Mais ensuite … en grandissant, j'ai compris que j'étais différent. Que j'étais gay. Je savais que mon père ne pourrait pas l'accepter. Je savais qu'il me rejetterait. Je n'ai rien dit. Et je crois que c'est en partie ce qui m'a poussé à me sentir aussi à l'écart … aussi seul alors que je ne l'étais jamais vraiment. Ensuite, mon frère est parti à l'autre bout du pays pour poursuivre ses études et … le perdre, c'était comme perdre ma seule raison de vivre. J'étais un grand frère et uniquement un grand frère depuis sa naissance. Je ne savais pas qui être d'autre. Je n'avais pas envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis ma mère est tombée malade et … elle est partie en quelques mois seulement. Mon père a commencé à boire pour oublier et … je suis resté pour m'occuper de lui même si je lui mentais en permanence … même s'il ne me connaissait pas. J'ai fini par partir pour m'installer ici et … je crois que ça a été pire encore dans cette ville. Je n'avais personne … je ne comptais pour personne et je me sentais inutile. Je me sentais vide … fatigué … j'avais besoin de combler ce manque. L'alcool aidait. Le sexe aussi et puis … la drogue.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elles tremblaient et il serra les poings pour les en empêcher. Il pouvait sentir les regards sur lui. Ils n'étaient pas malveillants mais ils étaient curieux. Surpris aussi. Certains probablement compatissants. Il choisit de ne pas les soutenir. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort.

\- Si je n'avais pas rencontré Jesse puis Castiel, je suppose que je ne serais pas là devant vous. Ils m'ont prouvé chacun à leur manière que j'avais tort de me penser inutile. Que certains comptaient sur moi et qu'il était temps d'affronter mes problèmes. Que de chercher à les fuir revenait à reculer pour mieux sauter. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie. Et j'espère que … j'espère que vous avez vous aussi quelqu'un sur qui vous appuyez pour trouver la force de vous battre.

Dean releva finalement la tête et reporta son attention sur ses deux amis. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs yeux clairement à cette distance mais il devinait leur émotion. Et leur fierté. Il sourit.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour vous donner des conseils et je ne suis certainement pas un exemple à suivre. J'ai toujours un problème avec la drogue et je continue à fuir tout engagement. Mais j'avance pas à pas et parfois … il faut savoir se contenter d'une petite progression sans chercher à faire de grands bons en avant. Il faut prendre tout ce qu'il y a de bon dans votre vie sans vouloir en obtenir plus. Voir le verre à moitié plein et non pas à moitié vide. Ce n'est pas forcément simple et cela demande clairement des efforts mais ça en vaut la peine. Franchir ce cap est nécessaire car la vie est nettement plus belle de l'autre côté. Je ne dis pas que mon parcours est fini ou que j'ai gagné la bataille mais je sais que je finirais par réussir et … je vous souhaite à tous d'y parvenir aussi.

Dean hocha ensuite la tête puis s'écarta du micro. Presque aussitôt, il entendit des applaudissements. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi les gens présents ressentaient le besoin de l'applaudir et leur réaction le mettait sensiblement mal à l'aise. Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main mais s'éloigna de l'estrade en gardant la tête baissée. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut assis de nouveau entre Jesse et Castiel qu'il leva les yeux.

\- Je suis terriblement fier de toi, souffla Jesse à côté de lui.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il avait espéré entendre un jour ses mots de la bouche de son sponsor et être enfin capable de les accepter mais il savait que ce n'était en rien une ligne d'arrivée. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Il n'avait pas menti en prenant la parole. Il était conscient que son chemin était encore long. Il avait toutefois à présent la certitude d'être capable de le parcourir. Il le devait aux deux hommes assis à ses côtés.

Il aurait probablement du les remercier à nouveau mais il n'avait pas la force de parler. Son petit discours devant tout le monde l'avait totalement épuisé. Il espérait sincèrement qu'ils avaient compris le message qu'il avait cherché à leur faire passer durant son monologue. Qu'il ne semblait pas ingrat. Il se promit de le leur redire quand il aurait retrouvé des forces.

Quelques autres personnes prirent la parole après lui mais aucun ne reçut d'applaudissements aussi fournis que lui. Dean se força à les écouter attentivement. On lui avait accordé du temps pour parler et personne n'avait cherché à l'interrompre. Personne n'avait semblé occupé à autre chose. Il était important pour lui d'en faire de même. Peu importait qu'il ait envie de rentrer chez lui et dormir pendant des heures entières. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Quand plus personne ne demanda à prendre la parole, Victor conclut la réunion par quelques mots d'encouragements. Dean l'applaudit comme tous les autres quand il les libéra. Et alors que les gens se levaient autour de lui, il baissa à nouveau les yeux pour échapper aux regards.

\- Hé Dean, tu veux y aller ?

La voix de Castiel tira le jeune homme de ses songes. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul parmi une foule d'inconnus. Il était terrifié à l'idée que l'un d'eux puisse venir lui adresser la parole. Lui pose des questions auxquelles il ne saurait pas répondre. Il avait eu le courage de prendre la parole quand il savait que personne ne l'interpellerait directement. Mais c'était totalement différent de parler en face à face avec eux. Pour cette étape là, il n'était pas encore prêt.

\- Je … oui excuse moi … je veux bien oui.

Il avait la voix qui tremblait et il espérait sincèrement que Castiel ne le lui ferait pas remarquer. Il était évident que cette réunion l'avait épuisé émotionnellement et physiquement. Il n'avait pas besoin de se l'entendre dire.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se lever. Dean l'accepta sans hésiter et se remit sur ses pieds. Presque aussitôt, il aperçut Jesse du coin de l'œil qui discutait avec Victor. Sans doute de Dean. Le jeune homme aurait pu être énervé de les voir parler de lui ensemble. Mais il n'avait pas la force de s'emporter. Et il était persuadé que son sponsor n'avait que de bonnes intentions le concernant. Victor également. Il avait confiance en les deux hommes.

\- Tu sais Dean, je crois qu'il n'y a pas une personne dans cette salle qui n'ait pas été impressionné par ton courage. Ce que tu as dit … l'honnêteté dont tu as fait preuve … c'est incroyable, confia Castiel.

Dean n'était pas totalement sûr qu'il ne cherchait pas uniquement à lui faire plaisir en disant tout cela. C'était agréable à entendre. Il n'était simplement pas convaincu que cela soit entièrement vrai. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir fait quelque chose de significatif ou de particulièrement courageux.

\- Et je dois te dire que tu as relevé ce défi haut la main. Tu as mis la barre haut. Je vais devoir me montrer aussi courageux que toi la prochaine fois que tu me lanceras un défi.

Dean ricana une seconde en prenant le chemin de la sortie. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire mais Castiel était définitivement ridicule à tenter de le complimenter inutilement. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il voulait obtenir en agissant de la sorte. Il perdait clairement son temps.

\- Pas la peine de te fatiguer Cas … j'ai déjà fait ce que tu m'as demandé alors inutile de me brosser dans le sens du poil.

Il eut le temps de franchir la porte avant que Castiel ne le saisisse par les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face. Dean laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise quand son dos heurta le mur derrière lui.

\- Dean, écoute moi, ordonna Castiel d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais en fut incapable. Il était totalement sidéré par le comportement de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'emporter de la sorte. Il ne l'en avait d'ailleurs pas cru capable.

\- Je sais que tu as parfois du mal à accepter les compliments et que tu as souvent la sensation que les gens cherchent à obtenir quelque chose de toi en se montrant gentils mais tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça de moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'attribuer des intentions que je n'ai pas.

\- Cas, je … désolé si je t'ai vexé … je ne pensais pas te faire de la peine.

Castiel relâcha alors ses épaules et poussa un long soupire.

\- Le problème avec toi Dean, c'est que tu prends tout à la dérision simplement pour éviter d'être touché par ce que les autres peuvent dire ou penser de toi. Tu fais comme si rien ne comptait et comme si rien ne pouvait t'atteindre. Et à chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose d'important … quelque chose de courageux et d'admirable, tu agis comme si ça n'avait aucune importance simplement parce que tu as peur que les gens autour de toi soient incapables de réaliser à quel point cela t'a demandé du courage. Et … et tu tournes ensuite à nouveau tout en dérision pour ne pas montrer que tu as peur. Ça marche peut être avec des inconnus mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Alors arrête tout de suite.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris de voir que son ami avait visiblement su voir totalement clair dans son jeu. Il était étonné à chaque fois que Castiel pointait du doigt un de ses défauts, une de ses qualités ou un de ses mécanismes de défense. Il était persuadé d'être capable de duper tout le monde. Il avait réussi à mentir à son frère pendant des années entières. Et Sam le connaissait pourtant par cœur. Mais Castiel, lui, n'était pas dupe. Il voyait clair dans son jeu. Et il obligeait Dean à jouer carte sur table. C'était un défi pour lui. Mais un qu'il était tout à fait prêt à relever.

\- Ok, ok … je suis désolé. Je te jure que je le suis sincèrement. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine … c'est juste … c'est difficile pour toi de changer. Parfois, j'ai l'impression … j'ai l'impression que je vais finir … je n'ai jamais été réellement moi même avec qui que ce soit … sauf avec Sammy et encore … je lui ai menti pendant des années alors … je me dis que les gens pourraient être déçus en voyant qui se cache sous cet extérieur et … je repense alors à ce que Jesse m'a dit et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils. De toute évidence, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean avait choisi de se montrer honnête. Entièrement honnête. Il espérait maintenant que Castiel ne serait pas effrayé par ce qu'il avait entendu. Durant de longues secondes, son ami ne dit rien. Puis après avoir passé de longues secondes à assimiler ce que Dean venait de dire, Castiel se lança finalement dans la direction de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme resta immobile un instant avant de refermer ses bras à son tour dans son dos. Il était soulagé par ce geste. Soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas fait peur à Castiel en se montrant sincère.

\- Tu ne vas pas me perdre Dean. J'ai trop besoin de toi moi aussi, murmura Castiel dans son cou.

Dean hocha alors doucement la tête, rassuré. Il savait que son ami disait vrai. Il n'avait aucun doute sur sa volonté d'être là à chaque étape de sa guérison. Mais parfois, ses doutes refaisaient surface. C'était plus fort que lui. Il allait devoir travailler sur ce point aussi.

\- Ok Cas, ok, accepta t-il alors.

Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre durant de longues secondes avant que Castiel ne prenne finalement l'initiative de reculer. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite dans ceux du jeune homme et pendant une courte seconde, Dean eut la sensation que son ami allait l'embrasser. Il était convaincu qu'il le laisserait faire. Il en avait probablement envie d'ailleurs. Mais le moment fut brisé quand Jesse sortit finalement du bâtiment, sa conversation avec Victor visiblement finie.

\- Hé les gars ! Leur lança t-il.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et déglutit avec peine. Il était presque sûr que son sponsor savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait d'interrompre. Et même s'il était frustré par son arrivée, il était toutefois soulagé de le voir. Car il était sûr qu'embrasser Castiel dans son état aurait été une mauvaise idée. Il était fatigué et à bout de nerfs. Il avait besoin de réconfort et il était prêt à en obtenir dans les bras de Castiel. Peu importait que cela risque de gâcher leur amitié. A cet instant précis, coucher avec Castiel pour oublier le reste lui semblait presque être une bonne idée.

\- Tout va comme vous voulez ? Demanda ensuite Jesse.

Dean hocha la tête. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui mais il choisit de ne pas le soutenir. Il était encore un peu chamboulé par ce qui venait d'arriver. Il n'avait pas la force de le regarder et de lire ce qui se trouvait dans ses yeux.

\- Je suis juste fatigué, répondit il finalement.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il était effectivement épuisé. Mais il était également perturbé par l'envie d'embrasser Castiel. De se blottir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que tous ses problèmes s'envolent. Il était peut être temps pour lui de trouver un homme avec qui coucher. Il était sans doute un peu frustré sexuellement parlant. Le pire était sans doute que l'idée de faire l'amour avec un inconnu ne le tentait absolument pas. Pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas à penser à qui que ce soit d'autre que Castiel.

\- Ok alors on va rentrer. Tu as bien mérité de te reposer, assura Jesse en souriant.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau avant de soupirer. A côté de lui, Castiel semblait aussi avoir détourné le regard. C'était sans doute préférable.

\- Victor m'a dit qu'il avait vraiment été étonné de t'entendre prendre la parole. Il avait fini par penser que tu resterais silencieux indéfiniment et il est content que tu l'aies fait. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il savait combien cela t'avait demandé de courage.

\- Victor est quelqu'un de bien, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir pu un jour penser le contraire. Il avait eu tort. Victor voulait réellement aider les gens qui venaient aux réunions. Il ne le faisait pas par obligation ou juste pour se donner bonne conscience. Il le faisait parce qu'il en avait envie. Et cela en disait long sur le genre d'homme qu'il était. Dean s'était complètement trompé sur lui au début.

\- Cas, ça va ? Demanda ensuite Jesse en regardant Castiel.

Dean tourna à son tour son visage vers lui. Il avait les joues sensiblement rouges mais il paraissait relativement calme. Il venait sans doute de réaliser à son tour qu'ils avaient été sur le point de commettre une bêtise.

\- Oui, je vais bien … je suis juste … je crois que ça a été une soirée fatigante pour nous tous. Je devrais rentrer.

Dean aurait aimé avoir une raison de le retenir. Mais il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il avait peur qu'en passant plus de temps avec lui, il finirait par faire une énorme erreur. Il était donc préférable de se séparer pour la nuit.

\- Dean, je t'appelle. Jesse … à plus tard je suppose.

\- A plus Cas, lança ce dernier en souriant.

Dean regarda alors son ami s'éloigner. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il n'aimait pas trop la façon dont ils venaient de se séparer. Mais il était convaincu que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour eux deux. Ils avaient besoin de réfléchir et de faire de l'ordre dans leurs idées avant de se revoir.

\- Tu sais … je crois que je suis arrivé au bon moment, lança alors Jesse.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et soupira longuement. Il savait bien que son ami ne cherchait pas à lui faire de la peine en disant cela. Il ne lui faisait pas non plus de reproches. Il ne faisait que pointer l'évidence.

\- Je crois oui … non, je sais que … ça aurait été une erreur. Je crois que … je te l'ai dit. Je suis fatigué. Tout ira mieux demain.

\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Demanda alors Jesse qui ne semblait pas vraiment dupe.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant d'hocher la tête. Il était convaincu que céder à ses pulsions mettrait sa relation avec Castiel en péril. Il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son ami simplement parce qu'il avait besoin de contact physique. Il était plus fort que ça.

\- Je suis sûr oui, répondit Dean.

Jesse n'insista pas et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Il était important que Dean n'oublie surtout pas qu'il pouvait également compter sur lui. Qu'il n'y avait pas que Castiel dans sa vie.

\- Allez viens imbécile … je te raccompagne chez toi, lança Jesse en souriant.

\- Je savais que tu me dirais ça un jour, répliqua Dean aussitôt.

Jesse éclata alors de rire. Il était tellement facile de plaisanter avec son sponsor. Dean ne jouait pas de jeu avec lui. Depuis longtemps maintenant, il avait choisi d'être lui même avec son ami. Il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il ne le regrettait pas.

Ils se remirent finalement en route, le bras de Jesse passé autour de ses épaules. Dean espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il était encore un peu perdu par ce qu'il avait ressenti avec Castiel. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de toutes les idées étranges qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis qu'il avait partagé ce baiser avec Castiel. Il avait vraiment besoin de faire le tri. De retrouver ses priorités. Il s'en sentait parfaitement capable. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il avait avant tout besoin de dormir et d'oublier. Beaucoup disait que la nuit portait conseil. Dean priait à présent pour que cela soit vrai. Et si toutefois, dormir ne faisait pas de miracles, Dean se tournerait vers Jesse. Il pouvait compter sur lui pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit de ce genre pour lui après tout.


	23. Prudence

**Bonjour,**

 **23ème chapitre et surtout revoilà Jesse.**

 **Merci encore et toujours de me suivre, de m'écrire, de m'accorder du temps.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Sympathy for the devil des Rolling Stones**

 **Chapitre 23 : Prudence**

 _« Pour agir avec prudence, il faut savoir écouter »_

 _Sophocle_

Castiel était surpris de voir combien sa vie, malgré les changements importants qu'elle avait connus, lui semblait parfaitement normale. Il avait vécu de longues années seul et en se forçant à oublier qu'il avait un jour eu une famille, un frère. Il s'était habitué à ne pas avoir d'amis ou même un homme dont il serait amoureux. Il avait accepté que cela le conduise à être déprimé en permanence. A ne plus croire que tout finirait par s'arranger. A vouloir mourir. Puis Dean avait tout changé et dans son sillon, sa vie avait pris un nouveau tournant. Il avait un ami à présent, deux s'il comptait Jesse. Il avait retrouvé son frère. Il n'était plus seul et la vie semblait enfin avoir des choses à lui offrir. Il aurait pu être déstabilisé. Il aurait pu perdre pied et avoir besoin qu'on l'aide à se remettre debout. Mais c'était tout le contraire.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir enfin la vie qu'il devait mener. Il se sentait à sa place. Il avait l'impression que toutes les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient à la perfection. C'était presque comme si toutes les années qui avaient précédé ces derniers mois n'étaient qu'une parenthèse dans son existence. Ce n'était pas la norme comme il l'avait pensé. Bien au contraire. C'était un accident de parcours.

Castiel savait bien que cela signifiait qu'il était sur la voie de la guérison. Il n'était pas totalement sorti de l'auberge mais il avançait à grande vitesse. Il se sentait fort et capable de tout. Il se sentait parfois totalement indestructible.

Bien sûr, il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombre qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. Quelques questions qui nécessitaient des réponses. Il s'était promis de les trouver. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se déclaré « guéri » s'il ne faisait pas ce dernier effort.

La plus importante de toutes concernait bien évidemment Dean. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement avec l'importance que le jeune homme avait pris dans sa vie. Il en était devenu l'élément central. Son existence entière tournait à présent autour de Dean. Un peu comme la Terre tournait autour du soleil. Il n'était donc pas surprenant de voir que la principale interrogation concernait celui qui aujourd'hui était devenu le pilier de sa guérison.

Et ce n'était définitivement pas une question à laquelle il était facile de répondre. Ça n'aurait probablement pas été aussi compliqué pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas son passif. Quelqu'un de stable émotionnellement et psychologiquement parlant. Quelqu'un dont la vie n'était pas un vaste chantier en pleine reconstruction. Mais pour Castiel, c'était une épreuve qui lui semblait presque insurmontable. Une épreuve qu'il devait toutefois affronter pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière.

La question était apparue dans un coin de sa tête après le week-end passé en compagnie de Dean. Après cette soirée passée à observer les étoiles et à se confier. Elle était née de l'attirance que Castiel avait alors ressenti pour son ami. Puis du baiser partagé le lendemain et qui était censé tout arranger.

Castiel avait réussi à la ranger dans un coin de sa tête sans y répondre quand il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec son frère. L'arrivée de Gabriel l'avait totalement bouleversé et il avait alors été totalement incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais maintenant que son frère et lui travaillaient ensemble pour arranger les choses, Castiel ne pouvait plus ignorer le reste.

C'était devenu pire encore après la réunion où il avait forcé son ami à prendre la parole. Quand il avait écouté Dean se confier ainsi devant des inconnus et braver ses peurs pour relever le défi imposé par Castiel, ce dernier avait été incroyablement fier. Il avait ressenti quelque chose de fort pour son ami. Quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nier. Il n'était plus uniquement question d'attirance physique. Castiel avait énormément d'affection pour Dean. Plus encore, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il savait qu'être ami avec quelqu'un nécessitait qu'on aime la personne. Mais il doutait du côté platonique de ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme. Et cela le terrifiait. Car s'il venait à tomber amoureux de Dean, il ne pourrait pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devrait aborder le sujet avec le jeune homme. Et il avait peur que cela le pousse à prendre la fuite.

Il devait donc commencer par savoir si oui ou non, il avait effectivement développer des sentiments amoureux pour son ami. Il n'avait toutefois aucun idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre. Il avait hésité à en parler avec son frère. Mais Gabriel et lui n'en étaient encore qu'au tout début de la reconstruction de leur relation. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment confiance en lui pour lui confier quelque chose d'aussi important. Son premier réflexe était d'en discuter avec son meilleur ami. Mais puisque Dean était son meilleur ami, c'était également impossible. Il ne lui restait que Jesse. Et Castiel ne se voyait clairement pas discutant de ses sentiments avec le sponsor du jeune homme. Jesse prendrait la défense de Dean. Il serait de son côté et il l'encouragerait probablement à ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Castiel avait besoin d'un avis impartial. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait personne à qui le demander.

Il était donc déterminé à trouver la solution par lui même. Cela allait probablement lui demander beaucoup d'efforts mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Il ne recontacta donc pas Dean les jours qui suivirent la réunion. Il avait encore du mal à analyser le moment qu'ils avaient partagé à l'extérieur du bâtiment avant l'arrivée de Jesse. Ces quelques secondes où Castiel avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Où il était convaincu que Dean en avait envie aussi. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait. Si c'était uniquement du aux fortes émotions provoquées par l'intervention de Dean durant la réunion ou s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus profond. Il était perdu.

Il s'interrogeait longuement sur ce point durant les soirées qu'il passait seul dans son appartement. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'avancer. Il avait besoin d'un coup de pouce. D'un déclic.

Il n'aurait pas du être surpris que cela lui tombe dessus sous la forme la plus inattendue qui soit. Que ce coup de pouce qu'il attendait désespéramment vienne finalement le trouver au moment où il s'y attendait le moins. Chez lui un soir où il tentait vainement de penser à autre chose en regardant la télévision. Et en portant le visage de Jesse Pinkman.

Castiel n'avait jamais vu le sponsor de son ami sans que Dean soit présent. Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec lui. Ils étaient d'accord pour faire en sorte de s'entendre. De se tolérer pour le bien être du jeune homme. Ils n'étaient toutefois pas amis. Ne le seraient peut être même jamais.

Castiel fut donc totalement surpris de voir le visage de Jesse par son judas quand il vérifia qui frappait à sa porte aussi tard. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le jeune homme venait faire chez lui. Il était sûr de ne jamais lui avoir donné son adresse. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser, pendant une seconde, qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Dean. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il réagirait si c'était le cas. Il doutait de pouvoir surmonter une telle épreuve.

Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur quand Jesse frappa à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le jeune homme éternellement. Il déverrouilla donc sa porte et l'ouvrit lentement.

Jesse Pinkman l'impressionnait beaucoup. Il était bien plus petit que lui et ne semblait pas particulièrement musclé. Il était même plutôt très mince. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'intimidant dans sa posture, dans la façon qu'il avait de marcher la tête haute comme si rien ne lui faisait peur et dans son regard d'un bleu glaçant. Castiel n'en savait pas beaucoup sur lui. Il devinait toutefois qu'il avait vécu des épreuves qui en auraient brisé plus d'un à sa place. Il portait sur le visage les traces de mauvais traitements. Il avait vaincu ceux qui lui avaient fait du mal et une addiction à la drogue. Jesse était un survivant. Castiel se sentait tout petit face à lui. Il se sentait faible.

\- Tu vas me faire entrer ou tu vas m'obliger à rester sur le seuil de ta porte ? Demanda Jesse forçant Castiel à s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Ce dernier secoua la tête puis s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte pour laisser Jesse entrer. Il referma ensuite derrière lui puis le guida jusqu'à son salon. Jesse prit aussitôt place sur le canapé. Castiel le trouvait séduisant. Il n'était pas son style d'ordinaire mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Dean avait été attiré par lui lors de leur rencontre. Castiel aurait pu ressentir quelque chose de similaire à sa place.

\- Tu … est-ce que tu veux … tu as soif ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Jesse secoua la tête puis indiqua un fauteuil du doigt. Il invitait de toute évidence Castiel à s'asseoir. Ce dernier aurait pu être amusé par la façon dont le jeune homme se conduisait comme s'il s'agissait de son appartement. Comme si c'était Castiel qui lui rendait visite. Comme si tout ceci était parfaitement normal. Mais il était trop angoissé pour trouver quoi que ce soit drôle.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Dean ? Demanda t-il ensuite en s'approchant du fauteuil.

Il se laissa tomber dessus sans quitter Jesse des yeux. Ce dernier secoua la tête à nouveau.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je ne te l'aurais pas dit immédiatement si c'était le cas ? Tu crois que je serais assis tranquillement dans ton canapé s'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon meilleur ami ?

Castiel devait reconnaître que sa question était probablement stupide. Mais puisque Dean allait bien, il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce que Jesse faisait là. Il n'était certainement pas venu pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il avait forcément quelque chose à lui dire. Et Castiel était convaincu que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Non probablement pas mais … excuse moi si je suis un peu direct mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi à cette heure ci ? Je … je t'avoue que je suis un peu perplexe.

Jesse acquiesça puis se pencha en avant. Il avait les mains jointes entre ses cuisses et semblait totalement à l'aise dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec un homme en qui il n'avait clairement pas confiance. Qu'il n'aimait même certainement pas. Castiel, de son côté, était particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ce qui était un comble. Après tout, il était chez lui.

\- Je suis venu te parler, répondit finalement Jesse.

Castiel ne voyait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il fit donc signe au jeune homme de poursuivre. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine et il commençait à sentir de la transpiration perler à son front.

\- Je suis venu te parler de Dean ou plutôt de Dean et toi. Et de la réunion de l'autre soir.

Castiel savait bien que Jesse avait deviné en les interrompant qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Il l'avait lu dans son regard. Et il était évident à présent que c'était ce qui avait motivé sa venue chez lui. Il allait très certainement lui faire des reproches. Castiel ne lui en voulait même pas. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il savait combien Jesse était protecteur envers Dean.

\- J'aime Dean, déclara ensuite Jesse le plus calmement du monde.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il avait cru comprendre que Jesse était hétérosexuel. Bien sûr, il n'était pas du genre à penser que parce qu'on n'avait connu que des femmes jusque là, on ne pouvait pas tomber amoureux d'un homme ensuite. Il avait toutefois cru que Jesse ne ressentirait jamais rien de ce type pour Dean. Et la simple idée que cela puisse être le cas le rendait fou de rage. Et de jalousie également. Car il savait que son ami avait énormément d'affection pour son sponsor. Qu'il avait tenté de le séduire à leur rencontre. Si Jesse était tombé amoureux de lui depuis, il y avait de fortes chances que Dean réponde positivement à ses avances.

\- Tu … tu quoi ? Demanda t-il un peu bêtement.

Jesse soupira longuement. Il semblait un peu agacé par l'incapacité de Castiel à former des phrases sans bafouiller. Mais ce dernier était totalement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il estimait avoir le droit de ne pas être capable de parler calmement.

\- J'aime Dean, répéta alors Jesse.

\- Oh tu … alors … pourquoi être venu me le dire ? Il me semble que c'est avec Dean que tu devrais en parler.

\- Il le sait déjà, répliqua Jesse aussitôt.

Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus fortement encore dans sa poitrine. C'était donc pour ça que Jesse était venu le trouver. Il voulait lui annoncer que Dean et lui formaient un couple à présent. Il était peut être également venu lui demander de prendre ses distances. De laisser le jeune homme tranquille. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de disparaître de sa vie pour autant. Même s'il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il ne serait pas à l'aise en leur présence. Qu'il aurait du mal à être le témoin de leur relation naissante.

\- Je suppose que je dois te féliciter, déclara t-il finalement.

Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque d'énerver Jesse. Même s'il trouvait le jeune homme sacrément culotté d'être venu ainsi exposer son bonheur quand il ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'il avait lui même développé des sentiments pour Dean.

\- Me féliciter ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ferais ça ? Demanda Jesse, visiblement un peu surpris.

Castiel n'avait peut être pas une grande expérience dans ce domaine mais il lui semblait logique de tenir ce type de propos. Il était attristé par la nouvelle mais il voulait voir Dean heureux. Il voulait être un bon ami. Et cela supposait qu'il encourage Jesse à vivre pleinement cette relation avec le jeune homme.

\- Et bien … te féliciter parce que de toute évidence, tu es heureux et … je suis sûr que vous serez heureux ensemble.

Jesse éclata alors de rire et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut la sensation qu'il se moquait de lui. Était il possible que cela soit le but ultime de sa venue dans son appartement ? Jesse était il cruel au point de se moquer de son chagrin évident ? Il espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser à cet instant précis.

\- Ok alors non … non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, finit par dire Jesse quand il eut cessé de rire.

Castiel était cette fois totalement perdu. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire de plus pour ne pas se ridiculiser totalement. Il laissa à la place à Jesse le temps de s'expliquer.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Dean et je ne suis pas … on est pas ensemble. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'aime cet imbécile comme un frère … comme mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin que tu en aies conscience.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé en l'apprenant. Jesse et Dean ne formaient donc pas un couple. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux. Mais cela soulevait toutefois une autre question. Si Jesse n'était pas venu pour lui annoncer que Dean et lui étaient ensemble, pourquoi était il chez lui ? Et pourquoi ressentait il le besoin de lui dire quelque chose qu'il savait déjà ? Il n'avait jamais douté de l'affection que Jesse avait pour le jeune homme. Il en avait été le témoin. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas l'intérêt d'une telle annonce.

\- Je le sais, assura t-il finalement car il était évident que Jesse ne dirait rien de plus tant qu'il n'en aurait pas eu la confirmation.

Jesse hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage. La cicatrice qu'il avait sur la joue disparut une seconde sous ses doigts et Castiel détourna les yeux. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui avait pu laisser une telle marque sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais il ne poserait pas la question. Il savait que Jesse refuserait de répondre.

\- Si tu le sais, tu dois alors également savoir que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il ne souffre pas … ou du moins plus. Tu dois savoir que je le connais par cœur et que je suis capable de deviner toutes les choses qu'il me cache.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était évident que les deux jeunes hommes savaient beaucoup de choses l'un sur l'autre. Qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour ne pas avoir besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Il espérait pouvoir un jour avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie pour qui il serait capable de tenir les mêmes propos. Il espérait que cela serait Dean.

\- Je le sais et je n'en ai jamais douté. Jesse, je te l'ai déjà dit … je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre ta place ou de m'interposer entre Dean et toi. Si c'est pour ça que tu es venu, tu n'as vraiment aucun soucis à te faire.

Jesse secoua alors la tête. Castiel commençait à perdre patience. Il était un peu malpoli de la part du jeune homme de s'imposer ainsi chez lui et de refuser de lui dire clairement ce qui l'avait motivé à venir. Il était déjà fatigué par cette conversation et il avait la sensation que ce n'était malheureusement que le début.

\- Je te fais confiance sur ce point Cas. Je sais également que je peux avoir confiance en Dean pour ne pas faire l'erreur de me rayer de sa vie … je ne le laisserais de toute façon pas faire. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Il ne se passe rien entre nous … on n'est pas … on est amis.

Jesse ricana à nouveau et Castiel fut une nouvelle fois vexé qu'il prenne tout ceci sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Bien sûr, il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il était évident qu'il ressentait des choses étranges pour Dean. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'agir dans ce sens. Jesse n'avait aucune raison de venir le prévenir de rester à distance de son ami.

\- Si tu penses que je vais lui faire du mal, tu perds ton temps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire souffrir. Je peux te garantir que je tiens bien trop à lui pour ça.

Jesse soupira alors puis se frotta une seconde la lèvre inférieure du bout des doigts. Castiel observa aussitôt le tatouage qu'il avait sur la main. Il était intriguant. Jesse était un mystère pour lui. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir lire clairement en lui. Parce qu'il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être accepté de lui s'il voulait continuer à faire parti de la vie de Dean.

\- Je sais que tu veux le protéger et je sais que tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal … du moins pas intentionnellement. Je ne vais pas te mentir Cas. Je continue de penser que ton amitié avec Dean n'est pas forcément ce dont vous avez besoin tous les deux mais je ne compte pas m'interposer entre vous pour autant. Je veux croire que vous en retirerez quelque chose de positif. Je sais toutefois que si vous aviez l'idée de vous lancer dans quelque chose de plus … intime, vous finiriez tous les deux par souffrir.

\- Tu … quoi ?

Castiel commençait à comprendre ce qui avait poussé Jesse à venir le voir. Il voulait avertir Castiel qu'il aurait tort de se lancer dans une relation amoureuse avec Dean. Mais c'était inutile. Il le savait déjà. Ce qui était toutefois étonnant était le fait qu'il semblait s'inquiéter autant de son bien être et de son avenir que de celui du jeune homme. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il se contrefichait de ce que lui pouvait ressentir.

\- Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir et je sais que c'est ainsi que cela se terminera entre vous … vous n'êtes pas suffisamment stables émotionnellement parlant pour tenter quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Et je sais que vous en avez envie tous les deux. Je l'ai lu dans vos regards l'autre soir.

Castiel fut surpris une seconde d'apprendre que Dean ressentait de toute évidence quelque chose de similaire le concernant. Cela répondait à une des questions qu'il se posait depuis leur baiser quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle. Quiconque à sa place aurait probablement sauté de joie à l'idée que ce qu'il ressentait soit réciproque. Et peut être l'aurait il fait s'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dans sa situation, se raccrocher à un tel espoir était dangereux. Car la chute risquait de lui être fatale. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

\- Donc si je te suis bien, ce que tu essaies de me dire, c'est que tu es inquiet pour Dean et … pour moi ? Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il remettait cela sur le tapis. Il était sans doute un peu masochiste. Il avait toutefois besoin de comprendre comment Jesse pouvait sincèrement s'inquiéter pour lui quand il était évident qu'il le voyait comme un danger pour Dean. Ce qu'il acceptait d'ailleurs. Il savait bien que son état n'était pas nécessairement encourageant. Il n'était pas un petit ami idéal. Il était tout juste un ami acceptable.

\- Cas, je n'ai pas de problème avec toi. Je veux dire … je suis sûr que dans d'autres circonstances, on aurait probablement pu devenir amis. Ce qui me pose problème, c'est le fait que tu sois …

\- Suicidaire ? Tenta Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Jesse se passa à nouveau la main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Quand il la retira, des mèches blondes pointaient dans toutes les directions sur son crâne.

\- Non … ou plutôt oui … sans doute que cela fait parti du problème mais ce n'est pas ce que je redoute. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que … ce qui me pose réellement problème, c'est la possibilité que tu deviennes une nouvelle addiction pour Dean.

Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre où le jeune homme cherchait à en venir. Il savait bien que son ami luttait depuis un moment maintenant contre plusieurs addictions. L'alcool et la drogue. Il ne voyait toutefois pas comment Jesse pouvait le considérer comme faisant parti de cette liste.

\- Comment ça une nouvelle addiction ? Demanda t-il alors.

Jesse soupira longuement. Il ne semblait plus vraiment agacé. Mais il était évident qu'il était lui aussi fatigué. Las était le terme approprié. Castiel pouvait comprendre que veiller sur quelqu'un comme il veillait sur Dean n'était pas facile. Que cela pouvait être épuisant. Il admirait Jesse quand il y pensait.

\- Quand j'ai rencontré Dean, il buvait. Et pas uniquement pour s'amuser … non … il buvait pour oublier. Pour ne plus rien ressentir et parce que chaque jour qui passait était une nouvelle torture pour lui. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir recours à l'alcool pour continuer à vivre. Et je pensais qu'il était comme les autres que j'ai pu aider avant. Mais j'ai rapidement compris que ce que Dean cherchait avant tout à combler était l'absence de son frère et l'indifférence de son père. Il avait grandi en se sentait utile. En se sentant aimé et convaincu qu'il n'avait de raison d'exister que parce que son frère avait besoin de lui. Il était devenu totalement dépendant de la dépendance de son frère.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que Jesse disait vrai. Il ne cherchait pas à le faire fuir. Il voulait juste lui donner toutes les cartes nécessaires pour qu'il puisse ensuite décider de lui même s'il devait ou non rester.

\- Quand Sam est parti vivre en Californie, il a pensé qu'il ne servait plus à rien et … puisque cette addiction là ne pouvait plus être comblée, il l'a remplacée par une autre. Par l'alcool et par la drogue. Et je l'ai vu lutter pour cesser de boire. J'ai failli le perdre plus d'une fois. Mais il a réussi à s'en sortir et … je pensais qu'il avait compris qu'être accroc à quelque chose … que dépendre uniquement de ce quelque chose pour exister était dangereux. J'étais persuadé qu'il allait enfin tenter de vivre pour de bonnes raisons. Et sans l'aide d'une nouvelle addiction. Puis il t'a rencontré.

Castiel aurait voulu protester. Dire qu'il n'avait pas cherché à remplacer l'alcool dans la vie de Dean. Mais il savait que c'était en partie ce qui était arrivé. Le jeune homme le lui avait plus ou moins dit lors de leur week-end. Il n'avait pas alors pensé que c'était dangereux. Mais Jesse ne partageait visiblement pas son avis.

\- Et je l'ai vu sourire à nouveau. Je l'ai vu reprendre espoir. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. J'ai vu Dean au plus mal. Je sais comment il se comporte quand il est totalement ivre. Quand il cède à la tentation. Et je suis convaincu qu'il a trouvé en toi un substitut à ces anciennes addictions. Il dépend à présent de toi. S'il te perd … je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Cas … ce ne sont pas des accusations. Crois moi … je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais … que tu n'as jamais cherché à avoir cette place dans sa vie. Mais Dean a compris que tu dépendais de lui pour aller mieux … ce qui en fin de compte le renvoie clairement à la case départ. A l'époque où Sam avait besoin de lui complètement. Il est devenu dépendant à ta dépendance. Ce n'est pas une solution.

Castiel prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Ce que Jesse venait de dire avait du sens. C'était même plutôt logique quand on connaissait un peu Dean. Il n'était toutefois pas convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une mauvaise chose. Il était plutôt content d'avoir réussi à donner à son ami une raison de vivre. C'était même le but de leur contrat.

\- Et franchement, si j'étais convaincu que tu seras toujours là dans quelques mois, je ne m'inquiéterais sans doute pas autant. Mais personne ne peut nous garantir que tu ne finiras pas par … disparaître. Je sais que Dean ne pourrait pas s'en relever.

Castiel ne dit rien encore pendant quelques secondes. Il était évident que Jesse attendait qu'il prenne la parole. Qu'il confirme ce qu'il venait de lui dire ou qu'il tente de se défendre. Mais Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il choisit donc de se montrer totalement honnête avec le jeune homme.

\- Tu as raison Jesse. Je ne peux pas te jurer que tout se finira bien. Que je serais toujours là dans quelques mois et que j'irais mieux. Je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir est fait. Mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Tu pourrais mourir demain. Dean pourrait te perdre et il en serait tout aussi détruit. J'ai envie de croire que je lui apporte quelque chose et que c'est une bonne chose pour lui comme pour moi. Si je partais maintenant, tu ne crois pas que ce serait pire encore ?

Jesse soupira longuement puis croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Sans doute oui … et honnêtement, ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Je voulais juste te dire ce que je ressens. J'estime que tu avais le droit de savoir. Je voulais te prévenir. Je ne te demande pas de couper les ponts avec lui. Juste d'être vigilent.

\- Je le serais, assura aussitôt Castiel.

Jesse hocha finalement la tête. Il ne semblait plus avoir grand chose à dire. Mais Castiel n'en avait pas encore fini. Puisque le jeune homme avait décidé de se montrer honnête avec lui, il estimait devoir en faire de même.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te donner des garanties … te dire ce que tu as besoin d'entendre mais je refuse de te mentir. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de veiller sur Dean comme j'estime qu'il le mérite et comme il le fait pour moi. De ne jamais lui faire volontairement de mal et … de lui apporter ce dont il aura besoin. J'espère que cela te suffira.

\- Je n'ai rien contre toi, répéta alors Jesse en souriant un peu tristement. Et je sais que tu es sincère avec moi et avec lui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit le contraire.

Castiel n'était pas en colère contre Jesse. Il ne lui en voulait pas non plus d'avoir douté de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière à sa place. Il avait toutefois envie que cela change. Et il était touché de voir que c'était en bonne voie. Il avait envie d'obtenir le confiance de Jesse. Pas uniquement parce qu'elle était nécessaire pour continuer de faire parti de la vie de Dean. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il commençait à apprécier le jeune homme. Et qu'il avait envie de devenir son ami.

\- Quant à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu as vu juste. Je ne vais pas nier que j'ai développé des sentiments forts pour Dean … et peut être que c'est réciproque mais je n'agirai pas dans ce sens. Pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas attiré par lui. Mais parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment fort pour m'engager dans une relation amoureuse. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de la nature réelle de mes sentiments pour lui. J'aurais pu l'embrasser … ce soir là après la réunion … j'aurais pu l'embrasser. Je pense qu'on en avait envie tous les deux. Et je suis content que tu sois arrivé avant que nous ne commettions cette bêtise.

Jesse sourit alors et Castiel sut que son message était passé. Ils venaient de sceller une promesse silencieuse. Celle de veiller sur Dean chacun à leur manière et de s'assurer qu'il finirait par s'en sortir pour de bon. Jesse accordait sa confiance à Castiel mais garderait un œil sur lui. C'était le mieux qu'il pouvait retirer de cette conversation.

\- Tu sais … j'espère sincèrement que vous finirez par … par aller mieux tous les deux et qu'une relation entre vous sera possible. Je pense juste que c'est trop tôt.

Castiel sourit, honoré de recevoir ainsi l'approbation de Jesse. Elle était probablement inutile dans ce contexte et après qu'il ait certifié au jeune homme qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Dean. Mais il était soulagé de voir qu'au cas où les choses changeraient, il n'aurait pas à composer avec l'hostilité de Jesse.

\- Et à ce sujet d'ailleurs, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir sur Dean, ajouta finalement Jesse après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne voyait définitivement pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir de plus à entendre mais il choisit de ne pas le dire. Après tout, Jesse connaissait bien mieux le jeune homme que lui.

\- Dean n'a jamais été en couple. Il n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit jamais tombé amoureux d'ailleurs. Et il est jeune je sais … ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne finira pas un jour par rencontrer la bonne personne. Juste … qu'il est fort probable qu'il ne se l'autorise pas. Même avec toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Demanda Castiel qui commençait à être trop fatigué pour les déclarations mystérieuses de Jesse.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Dean est quelqu'un de bien et c'est mon meilleur ami. Mais je suis suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il peut parfois … disons, se montrer cruel et … il peut blesser les gens. Je ne veux pas que cela t'arrive. Alors si toutefois, un jour, vous en arriviez à ce point, tu devras garder ceci en tête et ne pas penser que c'est acquis simplement parce qu'il semble prêt à vous donner une chance. Il pourrait changer d'avis et te faire du mal. Sans doute même sans le vouloir.

\- Peut être que je me trompe mais j'ai la très nette impression que tu cherches à me protéger de Dean en disant cela … ce qui, permets moi de te le dire, me surprend beaucoup.

Jesse ricana une seconde. Il semblait totalement désabusé. Résigné aussi. Comme s'il avait tenté de changer Dean durant des années avant de finalement baisser les bras. Et d'accepter enfin que son ami ne pourrait jamais être quelqu'un de réellement bien. Quelqu'un de bon. Du moins quand il s'agissait de ses interactions avec les gens qui l'attiraient.

\- Peut être que c'est ce que je veux faire … peut être que je préfère me montrer prudent parce qu'il est évident que tu es fragile et qu'il pourrait te briser le cœur en quelques secondes. Dean utilise les hommes et les jettent ensuite. Je ne sais pas si cela pourra changer un jour.

Castiel n'aimait pas trop l'image que Jesse donnait de son ami. Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui même, qu'il n'avait probablement pas tort. Dean était un ami génial. Il était un frère extraordinaire aussi. Il était capable de tout pour les gens qu'il aimait. Mais il n'était pas le petit ami dont tout le monde rêvait. Il n'était peut être même pas capable d'aimer autrement qu'en amitié. Et Castiel allait avoir besoin de l'accepter. Car si toutefois, un jour, il parvenait à envisager une relation avec son ami, il risquait fortement d'en être le témoin.

\- Je ne veux pas dire que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien parce que crois moi … il n'existe personne au monde de meilleur que lui et je le pense sincèrement même si lui semble l'ignorer. Ce que je sais toutefois, c'est qu'il ne l'est pas toujours. Et surtout pas quand le sexe est mêlé à l'équation. Tu dois garder ça en tête.

Castiel hocha la tête parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire. Jesse avait, cette fois, probablement dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et si cette conversation avait été importante pour eux deux, elle n'en avait pas été moins épuisante pour autant. Castiel pouvait sentir ses yeux le brûler et il étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main.

\- Je devrais te laisser je suppose. Je t'ai déjà suffisamment ennuyé non ?

Castiel aurait pu mentir et assurer à Jesse qu'il était le bienvenue aussi longtemps qu'il le souhaitait. Mais il avait envie d'être seul pour le moment. Il avait envie de dormir et de ne plus penser à rien.

\- La journée a été longue, concéda t-il.

Jesse lui sourit alors à nouveau et se leva finalement du canapé. Castiel le suivit des yeux mais resta assis sur le fauteuil.

\- Tu sais … je crois qu'on devrait passer du temps ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait devenir amis, suggéra alors Jesse en regardant Castiel dans les yeux.

\- Je pense aussi, accepta Castiel en souriant à son tour.

Il se leva ensuite puis raccompagna Jesse jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Une fois qu'il l'eut ouverte, le jeune homme la franchit. Il adressa ensuite à Castiel un petit signe de la main puis s'éloigna dans le couloir. Castiel referma aussitôt la porte et retourna dans le salon. Il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce que Jesse lui avait dit. Il était important qu'il garde toutes les informations reçues dans un coin de la tête. Mais pour le moment, il avait surtout envie de se coucher. Il espérait que son cerveau ferait le point seul durant la nuit.

Castiel entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla rapidement. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures uniquement vêtu de son caleçon et ferma les yeux. Il avait cru que le sommeil s'emparerait aussitôt de lui mais de toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

Après de longues minutes passées à tourner pour trouver une position confortable, Castiel abandonna l'idée de s'endormir et attrapa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il le déverrouilla et ouvrit un message qu'il adressa à Dean.

« Tout se passera bien » écrivit il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il envoya le message qu'il réalisa combien le jeune homme risquait de le trouver étrange. Sorti du contexte de sa discussion avec Jesse, ces quelques mots n'avaient probablement aucun sens. Il était toutefois trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Castiel garda son téléphone sous ses yeux, inquiet de voir si Dean allait lui répondre. Quand il vibra finalement, il sursauta.

« Bien sûr que tout se passera bien Cas. Maintenant dors »

La réponse de Dean lui arracha un sourire. De toute évidence, le jeune homme avait trouvé un sens à son message. Ou avait juste choisi de lui faire plaisir en répondant quelque chose de positif. Il hésita une seconde à répondre avant d'ouvrir un nouveau message.

« Je le ferais si j'y arrivais. Mais désolé si je t'ai réveillé »

Une fois ce nouveau message envoyé, Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux et posa son téléphone sur son torse. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne répondrait pas. Il fut donc surpris quand son portable vibra une nouvelle fois. Il rouvrit les yeux aussitôt pour regarder la réponse de son ami.

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. Je suis sorti. Je suis en chasse. ;-). Essaie de compter les moutons. Il paraît que ça marche »

Castiel relut plusieurs fois son message. Il était stupide d'être furieux en apprenant ce que Dean était en train de faire. Car il était évident qu'il s'apprêtait à trouver un partenaire pour la nuit. Il ne semblait pas réellement perturbé par ce qui était arrivé après sa réunion. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi. C'était une preuve de plus que Castiel devait absolument oublier tout cela et suivre les conseils de Jesse. Il était néanmoins jaloux sans le vouloir. Il répondit aussitôt au message de Dean.

« Sois prudent. Et ne brise pas trop de cœurs au passage. Ce n'est pas bon pour le karma »

Une nouvelle fois, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« J'emmerde le karma et je suis toujours prudent maman »

Castiel ricana une seconde, amusé par la façon dont son ami se moquait gentiment de lui. Il oublia alors la jalousie qu'il ressentait et repensa à ce que Jesse lui avait dit. Dean utilisait les hommes pour satisfaire ses besoins. Et il le faisait sans le moindre remord. Il refusait d'être une victime de plus. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans son état. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau dans sa main, le tirant de ses songes.

« Et si par là tu entendais qu'il est important de se protéger, je préfère te rassurer tout de suite … je sors toujours couvert ! »

Castiel secoua la tête en riant un peu plus franchement. Dean avait la capacité de détendre l'atmosphère même quand il ignorait qu'il existait une quelconque tension. Il avait le don de faire sourire Castiel en toutes circonstances. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il refusait de perdre. Il attendit d'avoir retrouvé son calme avant d'envoyer un dernier message à son ami.

« Amuse toi bien alors. Bonne nuit Dean »

Le jeune homme lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bonne nuit Cas et à très vite »

Castiel hocha la tête un peu bêtement en lisant son message. Il éteignit ensuite son portable et le reposa sur sa table basse. Il était surpris de voir qu'en une soirée, il avait visiblement obtenu les réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait concernant Dean. Oui, il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour lui. Oui, il était fort probable que cela s'apparente à de l'amour. Et oui, il ne pourrait pas se débarrasser de ses sentiments facilement. Mais il avait maintenant la conviction qu'il avait eu raison de penser qu'il ne devait rien tenter avec le jeune homme. Il était déterminé à se protéger de son ami et à le protéger lui également. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils s'entendaient à merveille. Et ils risquaient de tout perdre en tentant d'avoir plus. Dean resterait probablement toujours l'homme qui multipliait les conquêtes et Castiel ne pourrait jamais être un partenaire de plus. Il était parfaitement content d'être son ami. Jesse avait raison. Une relation avec Dean les conduirait à la catastrophe. Et plus vite il l'admettrait plus vite il pourrait aller de l'avant à nouveau.

Fort de cette révélation, Castiel se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Depuis que Dean et lui s'étaient embrassés, il avait passé des heures entières à s'interroger sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ressentir. Et à présent que ses doutes s'étaient envolés, il se sentait incroyablement léger. Il était convaincu maintenant qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'endormir. Tout ce dont il avait eu besoin en fin de compte était d'une preuve que rien n'était possible. Elle était arrivée sous une forme inattendue mais Castiel n'en était pas moins reconnaissant. Et peu importait qu'il soit finalement encore un peu jaloux à l'idée que son ami passe la nuit avec un autre. C'était un sentiment logique. Et il se sentait à présent suffisamment fort pour l'ignorer. Pour le ranger dans un coin de son esprit en attendant qu'il finisse par disparaître pour de bon. Rien ne lui semblait insurmontable à cet instant précis. Et ce fut cette pensée réconfortante qui l'accompagna finalement quand il succomba pour de bon au sommeil.


	24. Réconciliation

**Bonjour,**

 **24ème chapitre et retour de Sam. Il était temps non ?**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire, m'encourager, me critiquer ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Enter Sandman de Metallica**

 **Chapitre 24 : Réconciliation**

 _« Dans l'amitié, ménage une petite place pour la brouille et dans la brouille, une autre pour la réconciliation »_

 _Proverbe Juif_

Dean était un imbécile. Il l'avait toujours su. Il l'avait même plutôt bien accepté. Il agissait parfois sans réfléchir et disait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Des choses qui finissaient par vexer les personnes qui comptaient pourtant le plus dans sa vie. Dean avait cette fâcheuse tendance à se brouiller avec tout le monde. Le plus souvent pour des idioties. Il ne faisait que très rarement l'effort de s'excuser. Il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il avait pu avoir tort. Même quand c'était flagrant. Celui lui avait valu de ne plus voir des gens qui auraient pu potentiellement devenir des amis. Il ne les regrettait pas. Ou du moins ne s'autorisait pas à les regretter.

Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Sam. Elles l'étaient principalement parce que le jeune homme avait été le centre de l'univers de Dean depuis sa naissance. Il avait été sa principale raison de vivre jusqu'à son départ pour la Californie. Et il continuait à être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux malgré la distance.

Il s'était déjà disputé avec son petit frère. Plus d'une fois et souvent violemment. Ils n'étaient jamais restés brouillés très longtemps. Ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Le plus souvent, c'était Sam qui faisait le premier pas. Lui qui trouvait les mots justes pour arranger la situation. Et Dean ne faisait que saisir cette opportunité pour mettre un terme à leur brouille.

Mais cette fois, les choses étaient différentes. Dean en était conscient et cela le mettait dans une situation totalement inédite qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment gérer. Il continuait de penser que Sam avait eu tort de lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il avait eu tort de le menacer de venir jusqu'à New York pour veiller sur lui. Tort de sous entendre qu'il n'avait plus confiance en lui. Mais Dean était sans nul doute le principal responsable de leur dispute. C'était lui qui avait raccroché sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer. Lui qui avait menti durant toutes ces années. Lui enfin qui avait ignoré les appels de son frère ensuite.

Il était trop énervé sur le coup pour lui parler à nouveau. Terrifié également qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate et qu'elle soit celle de trop. Qu'elle mette un terme à sa relation avec son frère. Dean était en fin de compte terrifié de faire une bêtise de trop quand il était évident qu'il en avait déjà fait bien suffisamment.

Sam avait fini par ne plus appeler. Il n'avait plus envoyé de messages non plus. Dean avait alors attendu. Attendu que son frère trouve un moyen de revenir vers lui pour lui éviter d'avoir à prendre cette initiative par lui même. Ce qui était totalement paradoxal bien sûr. Comment pouvait il attendre de Sam qu'il fasse ce pas en avant quand il refusait catégoriquement de lui répondre ?

Mais Dean n'était pas rationnel quand il était question de son frère. Il l'était rarement de toute façon.

Le silence de Sam l'obligeait à prendre une décision qu'il n'avait jamais prise jusque là. Une décision que son frère avait toujours prise pour lui après leurs disputes. Il devait faire le premier pas. C'était à lui de contacter Sam. A lui de tenter d'arranger les choses. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas se contenter de prendre le train en marche. De suivre le mouvement. C'était une grande première pour lui et il était totalement terrifié.

Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans Sam, il devait absolument prendre son courage à deux mains et se lancer.

Il aurait pu lui envoyer un message d'excuses. Mais il était presque sûr que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il hésita ensuite à appeler Sam mais il avait besoin de le voir pour lui parler. L'entendre ne suffirait pas. Il choisit donc de le contacter via Skype comme il le faisait avant.

Il tenta de préparer un discours cohérent. Il alla même jusqu'à lister ses arguments sur papier pour être sûr de ne pas en oublier un seul. C'était un moyen comme un autre de retarder l'échéance et Jesse le lui fit comprendre rapidement. Dean savait que son ami avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il allait finir par perdre Sam uniquement parce qu'il avait trop peur de l'appeler. Ce qui serait sans doute la chose le plus stupide et la plus triste qu'il aurait faite de sa vie.

Il jeta donc la liste qu'il avait écrite puis décida d'appeler son frère sans plus attendre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir boire une bière avant. Juste pour se détendre un peu. Mais il n'était pas encore sûr de pouvoir se contenter de si peu. Il opta donc pour un café. Ce qui, une nouvelle fois, était une idée stupide. Dean n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'un excitant dans son état. Mais Dean était un imbécile. De ça au moins, il était convaincu.

Une fois son ordinateur allumé et le logiciel ouvert en plein écran, le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement optimiste. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait conduit dans l'état dans lequel il était depuis la fin de son adolescence. Il était le plus souvent incapable d'imaginer le meilleur et envisageait toujours le pire. Cela lui permettait d'être prêt à tout encaisser. Mais cela n'en rendait pas les mauvaises nouvelles plus faciles à gérer. Et cette fois encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Sam refuserait de lui pardonner. Qu'il refuserait de l'écouter. Ou qu'il ne décrocherait même pas.

Dean savait que son petit frère l'aimait. Il en était convaincu. Tout comme il ne doutait jamais de son amour pour Sam. C'était un fait établi. Il en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois par le passé. Mais son pessimisme l'empêchait de se raccrocher à cela pour croire en une réconciliation.

Il devait toutefois en avoir le cœur net. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute simplement parce qu'il avait peur de la vérité. Il n'obtiendrait peut être pas le pardon de Sam à sa première tentative mais il ferait en sorte de réussir. Il était même prêt à passer outre sa peur maladive de l'avion pour rejoindre son frère en Californie et lui parler sans rien entre eux. Les yeux dans les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois. C'était dire s'il était déterminé.

Dean prit une grande inspiration qu'il relâcha doucement par le nez. Il aurait pu fumer un joint pour se décontracter mais il voulait être totalement lucide. Il but donc une gorgée de son café avant d'oser enfin cliquer sur la touche adéquate pour contacter son frère.

Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Dean commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. C'était une habitude qu'il avait depuis qu'il était petit et qui lui avait valu plusieurs reproches de la part de ses parents et de son frère. Mais cela l'aidait à rester un peu calme.

Trois sonneries. Dean était convaincu que Sam n'allait pas répondre. Il pouvait l'imaginer derrière son ordinateur, ignorant volontairement la fenêtre indiquant que son frère cherchait à le joindre.

Quatrième sonnerie. Dean tendit la main vers Kansas pour obtenir un semblant de réconfort. Il était possible que son frère ne soit pas devant son écran. Peu importe qu'il soit visiblement connecté, il avait parfaitement pu oublier de couper une dernière session. Dean espérait sincèrement que c'était la seule raison qui expliquait le silence de son frère.

Cinquième sonnerie. Plus qu'une et Dean serait contraint de raccrocher. Il se mordilla un peu plus fortement la lèvre inférieure. Il sentit une petite goutte de sang couler dans sa bouche mais il l'ignora.

Il était résigné quand la sixième sonnerie retentit. Il approcha son doigt de son clavier pour fermer la fenêtre quand le visage de son frère apparut finalement sur l'écran. Sam semblait essoufflé et à peine sorti du lit. Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le coin droit de son ordinateur. Il était minuit chez lui. Il était donc tout juste vingt et une heure chez son frère. Il était surpris de voir que son frère était endormi au moment de son appel. Sauf bien sûr, si ce n'était pas la raison de sa présence au lit à cette heure si. Sauf si Jess s'y trouvait aussi. Mais Dean préférait de loin ne pas envisager cette possibilité.

\- Dean ?

La voix de Sam trahissait sa surprise. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que son frère l'appellerait. Ce qui n'était pas réellement étonnant. Puisque, d'ordinaire, ce n'était jamais lui qui faisait le premier pas après une dispute.

\- Je te dérange ? Parce que si je te dérange, je peux rappeler plus tard. Tu n'as qu'à me le dire, s'empressa t-il de dire.

Sam secoua alors la tête avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il les avait laissés pousser durant son adolescence. En partie sans doute pour agacer leur père qui préférait de loin qu'il ait les cheveux courts. Il les avait gardés ainsi depuis. Dean savait qu'il passait un temps infini chaque matin à les coiffer et qu'il achetait des produits pour les entretenir – et franchement c'était à mourir de rire – mais il se garda bien de faire une réflexion sur ce point. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment.

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas. Je me suis endormi en révisant et … non ok, je suis réveillé maintenant.

Dean fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas interrompu autre chose qu'une sieste sans doute bien méritée. En ce qui le concernait, il préférait de loin imaginer son frère comme un être asexué. Peu importait qu'il aime plaisanter sur le sujet. Il n'aurait sans doute pas été à l'aise en apprenant que son frère était occupé avec Jess au moment de son appel.

\- Ok, alors … c'est … c'est bien, bafouilla t-il.

Il était toujours surpris quand il n'arrivait pas à parler correctement. D'ordinaire, il n'était jamais à courts de mots. Il était même plutôt doué pour parler en toutes circonstances. Même dans les situations les plus compliquées. Mais cette fois, le stress était trop envahissant, l'enjeu trop important. Il ne trouvait pas les bons mots.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'appelles Dean? Demanda finalement Sam qui semblait avoir compris que son frère serait incapable de s'expliquer s'il ne l'y poussait pas.

Il le connaissait par cœur. Il savait parfaitement que la situation était compliquée pour lui. Et inhabituelle.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'appelle Sammy … Sam pardon. Je … ok, je suis désolé.

\- Désolé pour quoi ? Pour m'avoir menti ? Pour m'avoir raccroché au nez ? Ou peut être pour avoir ignoré mes appels jusque là ?

Dean estimait mériter la rancune de son frère. Ses reproches et sa colère. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour arranger les choses. Il devinait au ton de son frère qu'il était réellement furieux. Et déçu aussi sans doute. Ce qui était sans nul doute le pire. Dean pouvait gérer sa colère. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Mais jamais avant, il n'avait autant blessé son frère. Jamais avant il ne l'avait déçu.

\- Pour tout ça et pour tout le reste. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti et désolé de … je suis un idiot. Et je suis sans nul doute le pire frère au monde.

Il espérait qu'en signifiant à son frère qu'il acceptait totalement sa part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco, ce dernier accepterait plus facilement ses excuses.

\- Je ne dirais pas le pire mais tu fais clairement parti du top dix, lança alors Sam avant de soupirer longuement.

Son ton était un peu moins froid que quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il était toujours en colère. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être.

\- Je sais que j'aurais du te répondre quand tu m'as appelé mais j'avais peur que tu … j'avais peur que tu me cries dessus et que je finisse par faire quelque chose de stupide qui te pousserait à ne plus jamais vouloir me parler. J'ai bêtement pensé que les choses se régleraient d'elles mêmes. Et … quand il a été évident que ce ne serait pas le cas, je me suis enfin décidé à t'appeler. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard.

\- Dean, je suis furieux et je sais que tu le sais. Inutile de te mentir sur ce point. Je suis en colère contre toi et je suis vexé … blessé. Mais tu restes mon frère et il n'y a rien qui puisse nous séparer définitivement. Pas même le fait que tu sois un imbécile.

Dean ricana alors une seconde. Il était incroyablement soulagé par ce que son frère venait de dire. Il avait une nouvelle fois la preuve que leur amour l'un pour l'autre était plus fort que tout. Il n'aurait jamais du en douter.

\- Notre dispute a … elle a manqué de me faire replonger tu sais.

\- Dean … l'interrompit alors Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, tu as raison Sammy. Je dois me montrer honnête avec toi. J'ai eu tort de te mentir jusque là. Alors voilà la vérité … j'ai failli replonger parce que je ne voyais pas d'issues à la situation. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à Castiel et Jesse. Je suis faible … tu le sais maintenant.

Dean détestait la façon dont sa voix tremblait en disant cela. Mais il n'avait pas honte de son état. Pas devant son frère. Il l'avait vu pleurer. Il savait que Sam ne se moquerait pas de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas faible Dean. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour affronter une addiction comme tu l'as fait. Et ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère contre toi. C'est le fait que tu ne me l'aies pas dit qui me rend fou furieux.

\- Addictions au pluriel Sam. Ce n'est pas seulement … il n'y a pas que l'alcool.

Il était déterminé à se montrer totalement honnête avec son frère pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il allait enfin tout lui révéler. Il ne savait pas si cela arrangerait les choses. Mais c'était la seule solution envisageable pour prouver à son frère qu'il voulait faire des efforts. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean détourna les yeux de l'écran une seconde pour regarder Kansas. Il était couché à ses pieds et ne semblait pas prêt à partir. Depuis sa dispute avec Sam, son chien ne l'avait plus quitté quand il était dans l'appartement. C'était presque comme s'il avait senti que son maître avait besoin de soutien. Dean en retirait plus de réconfort qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

\- Très bien Sam, je vais tout te dire mais … j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre d'accord ? Tu pourras me hurler dessus ensuite mais laisse moi juste finir. Parce que c'est difficile pour moi et que je ne suis pas sûr de réussir si tu me coupes la parole sans cesse.

Dean releva la tête pour regarder son frère. Il pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. La tristesse également. Mais il semblait soulagé que Dean soit enfin décidé à se montrer honnête avec lui.

\- Je te le promets.

Dean prit alors une grande inspiration, se massa une seconde l'arrête du nez avant de se lancer enfin. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il devait commencer mais puisqu'il avait choisi de ne rien cacher, il choisit de débuter son récit par le départ de son frère.

\- Je crois que j'ai toujours su que quelque chose clochait chez moi … sans doute depuis bien avant que tu ne partes pour Stanford. Je veux dire … il était évident que je n'étais pas comme tous les autres. J'étais incapable de vivre ma vie. Incapable de me sentir utile si je n'étais pas totalement sûr que tu avais besoin de moi. C'était la seule chose par laquelle je me définissais. J'étais Dean le grand frère et c'est tout. Je faisais en sorte que cela suffise et … et parce que c'était une partie importante … la partie la plus importante de ma vie, j'ai eu la sensation que tout s'écroulait quand tu es parti. Je me suis senti abandonné et … j'ai eu l'impression que je ne comptais plus. Que je n'avais aucune utilité et que tu étais soulagé de t'éloigner. Ce qui était faux bien sûr mais … je n'ai jamais été très rationnel alors … pendant un temps, j'ai essayé de combler le vide que tu avais laissé derrière en tentant de m'occuper de Maman et puis de Papa à sa mort. Mais il refusait mon aide. Il refusait de m'écouter. Et je … j'avais la sensation d'étouffer là bas. Je voulais une seconde chance. Une opportunité de trouver enfin une raison de vivre … une vraie raison de vivre. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis parti sans savoir où j'allais. J'ai atterri à New York par hasard et … je me suis installé là. Mais … j'avais beau cherché … j'avais beau tout faire pour aller mieux, rien ne fonctionnait. Pas mon travail et pas tous les hommes avec je couchais pour me sentir vivant.

Dean s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avala également une gorgée de café. Sa bouche était sèche et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir le chagrin sur le visage de son frère. Les larmes à peine contenues dans ses yeux. Il s'en voulait de lui faire du mal. Mais c'était nécessaire. Tout irait mieux ensuite.

\- Alors j'ai commencé à boire. Et je sais … je sais que c'est idiot parce que j'ai vu combien cela détruisait Papa. Combien cela le poussait un peu plus proche du précipice à chaque nouveau verre. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres issues. Et l'alcool … quand je buvais, j'oubliais tout le reste. J'oubliais mes problèmes et je finissais par m'endormir sans penser à quoi que ce soit. C'était pire encore le matin alors je buvais à nouveau. C'est un cercle vicieux Sammy. Quand on met le doigt dans cette engrenage, on finit entièrement brisé par lui. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi le jour où j'ai échoué dans un arbre avec ma voiture parce que j'avais trop bu pour conduire. J'aurais pu me tuer … pire encore, j'aurais pu tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Le lendemain, je rejoignais les alcooliques anonymes. J'ai rencontré Jesse là bas. Il est devenu mon sponsor et mon ami ensuite quand il a été évident qu'il ne céderait pas à mes avances. Il m'a soutenu et aidé. Et je pensais enfin m'en sortir. Mais sans l'alcool, tous mes problèmes redevenaient totalement insurmontables alors … alors j'ai eu recours à autre chose. La première fois que j'ai fumé un joint, j'ai eu la sensation de flotter. Et j'avais vraiment l'impression de pouvoir contrôler ma consommation. Mais rapidement, j'ai opté pour des drogues plus dures. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai avalé trop de cachets et où … Jesse est arrivé juste à temps. Les médecins ont parlé d'overdose. J'aurais pu mourir. J'aurais du mourir. Je ne sais pas. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est ce que ça a été un signal d'alerte. J'ai cessé de prendre des drogues dures et je me suis contenté de quelques joints quand la pression était trop forte. Et puis j'ai rencontré Cas.

Dean s'interrompit à nouveau. Il était totalement épuisé par son petit monologue mais il se sentait également soulagé. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien ses secrets pesaient sur lui depuis toutes ces années. Il avait besoin d'en parler. Même si cela était difficile pour lui comme pour Sam.

\- Je l'ai rencontré sur le toit d'un immeuble où je vais fumer parfois. Il se tenait sur le muret, prêt à sauter. Je n'ai pas cherché à l'en dissuader. Je lui ai juste proposer un marché. Je lui ai demandé une année pour lui prouver qu'il avait des raisons de vivre. C'était égoïste au départ. Il était visiblement désespéré et j'avais besoin de quelqu'un dont je pourrais m'occuper. Quelqu'un qui finirait par dépendre de moi comme tu avais dépendu de moi avant ton départ. Il a accepté et … Sammy, je n'avais pas imaginé une seconde qu'on deviendrait amis. Qu'il prendrait une telle importance dans ma vie. Il m'a aidé. Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, il m'a prouvé que je pouvais compter pour quelqu'un. Que je n'étais pas inutile et … grâce à lui, j'ai commencé à remonter la pente. Je ne t'ai pas menti en te disant que je vais mieux. C'est vrai. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien et vivant que depuis notre rencontre.

Sam hocha doucement la tête. Dean lui adressa alors un petit sourire. Il en avait presque fini avec son histoire. Mais il lui restait encore quelques points à éclaircir avec son frère.

\- La voilà la vérité Sammy. La voilà mon histoire. Elle n'est pas vraiment reluisante … je le sais bien. Et puisque je sais que tu vas me poser la question, oui … oui, il m'est arrivé de songer que mourir ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise idée. Qu'il s'agissait là de la solution ultime pour en finir avec tous mes problèmes. Mais je n'ai jamais songé à passer à l'acte. Mon overdose n'était pas une tentative de suicide. Et je veux vivre. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je veux vivre. Pour les bonnes raisons cette fois.

Il se tut alors et se passa une main sur le visage. Il entendit Sam ravaler un sanglot. Il savait combien il devait être difficile pour lui de réaliser à quel point il avait été proche de perdre son frère sans le savoir.

\- Dean, je … je n'avais pas idée que c'était aussi sérieux et … je ne sais même pas quoi te dire à cet instant précis.

\- Je ne te demande pas de dire quoi que ce soit … juste … je voulais que tu saches. Je voulais me montrer honnête et je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne suis pas terrifié par ce que tu vas penser de moi maintenant mais … tu méritais d'être mis au courant. J'aurais du le faire avant. J'aurais du te parler quand tout allait vraiment mal. Peut être que ça m'aurait évité de commettre plus d'erreurs encore.

Dean espérait sincèrement que Sam allait comprendre le message qu'il cherchait à lui faire passer. Il n'avait pas réussi à le dire clairement mais il estimait s'être montré clair. Il admettait enfin qu'il avait eu tort de penser que son frère ne serait pas capable de l'aider. Tort de continuer à le voir comme un enfant quand il était adulte. Tort de ne pas se tourner vers lui au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

\- Je ne suis pas … je ne vais pas porter de jugement sur ce que tu as fait Dean. Je ne te considère pas stupide ou faible uniquement parce que tu as eu des problèmes. Je ne t'en veux même pas d'avoir eu recours à la drogue. J'aurais simplement voulu pouvoir … j'aurais aimé être là pour t'aider. C'est tout.

Dean hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que son frère cherchait à lui dire. Il comprenait également qu'il ait pu ressentir tout cela. Il avait vraiment envie que les choses s'arrangent entre eux. Et cela nécessitait qu'il assume enfin ses erreurs et qu'il admette clairement qu'il avait eu tort. Même si c'était définitivement contre nature pour lui.

\- J'aurais du te parler. Sammy, je suis désolé de t'avoir tenu à l'écart de ma vie. Je ne recommencerais pas. Je peux te jurer que je ne te cacherais plus rien à l'avenir. Mais j'ai également besoin que tu aies confiance en moi. Que tu me crois quand je te dis que je vais mieux. Que je vais m'en sortir.

Sam ne répondit pas immédiatement et Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait refuser. Qu'il allait à nouveau lui reprocher son silence et se servir de ce qu'il avait appris pour insister pour venir. Dean refuserait à nouveau. Il ne voulait pas que ses révélations changent quoi que ce soit entre eux.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Surtout pas après tout ce que tu m'as dit. Mais je te connais et il est clair que tu me dis la vérité … je te crois Dean. Mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai besoin, de mon côté, d'être sûr que tu te montreras sincère avec moi si toutefois tu vas mal à nouveau … si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir mis à l'écart.

\- Je te le promets Sammy.

Dean était surpris de voir à quel point les choses s'étaient bien passées entre son frère et lui. Il avait réellement cru qu'il y aurait plus de cris et d'insultes. Une nouvelle dispute sans doute. Une de trop. Mais de toute évidence, Sam était extrêmement compréhensif. Et même blessé par le silence de son frère, il n'avait pas l'intention de le rayer de sa vie.

\- Tu sais que je serais … tu sais que je serais perdu sans toi n'est ce pas ? Demanda finalement Sam.

Dean ricana tristement une seconde. Il ne s'estimait plus nécessaire à son frère. Il ne pensait sincèrement plus être un modèle ou un exemple à suivre pour lui. Surtout pas après ce qu'il venait de lui révéler. Mais il était touché que son frère tente tout de même de l'en convaincre.

\- Je doute que tu aies besoin d'un ex alcoolique et presque ex junkie dans ta vie mais merci de le dire.

\- Tu n'es pas … Dean, ce n'est pas ce que tu es à mes yeux !

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par le ton à nouveau dur de son frère. Il le fixa une seconde dans les yeux, incapable de parler. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ce qu'il était devenu depuis le départ de son frère. Il savait bien qu'il avait choisi la solution de facilité. Sans doute de trop nombreuses fois. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de montrer l'exemple quand Sam était plus jeune. Mais sans lui, il s'était totalement laissé aller. Il était sans doute préférable que son frère se choisisse une autre idole à présent. Une un peu plus stable que lui. Il était clairement sur le chemin de la guérison. Mais il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

\- Dean écoute moi … écoute moi parce que je ne te le dirais qu'une fois.

Le ton de Sam ne laissait place à aucune contestation et Dean se contenta donc d'hocher la tête pour lui signifier qu'il l'écoutait.

\- J'ai grandi avec un grand frère que j'admirais. Un grand frère que je voyais comme mon héros. Je le pensais indestructible et plus fort que tout. J'ai fait en sorte de le rendre fier parce que je savais que c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi. Et puis je suis devenu adulte et j'ai appris … comme tout le monde … que la perfection n'existe pas. Que les gens ont des défauts et commettent des erreurs. Tu ne faisais pas exception. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à te regarder comme mon grand frère. Comme mon modèle. Parce que tu es fort. Alors peu importe que tu aies fait des choses que tu regrettes. Le simple fait que tu tentes de t'en sortir me prouve à quel point tu es courageux. Et tu restes mon idole. Tu restes mon héros. Même si je ne suis plus un gamin et que je sais aujourd'hui que même les héros ne sont pas infaillibles.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne chercha pas à les retenir. Il était totalement incapable de se contenir après ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Car il avait, en quelques mots seulement, réussi à faire taire une de ses pires peurs. Une qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur depuis le départ de Sam pour la Californie. En quelques secondes, Sam venait de lui prouver qu'il avait eu tort de penser qu'il ne comptait plus pour lui. Qu'il avait cessé d'être un grand frère le jour où Sam était devenu adulte à son tour.

\- Et je t'aime. Je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Peu importe le reste. C'est pour ça que j'étais tant en colère Dean. Ton mensonge m'a fait aussi mal parce que je t'aime et que j'ai pensé … pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que tu te fichais de moi.

\- Jamais Sam … jamais, protesta Dean aussitôt.

Il n'avait jamais voulu pousser son frère à penser qu'il ne tenait pas autant à lui qu'avant. Qu'il ne continuait pas à le considérer comme la personne la plus importante au monde à ses yeux. Cela ne pourrait jamais changer. Ils étaient liés par le sang. Par une enfance qui n'avait sans doute pas été parfaite mais qui leur avait permis de devenir incroyablement proches. Dean ne pourrait jamais voir son frère autrement que comme l'élément le plus important de son existence.

\- Ok alors … ok. Je crois qu'on s'est trompé tous les deux et … sans doute que je devrais m'excuser de t'avoir dit toutes ces choses l'autre jour. J'aurais du t'expliquer ce que je ressentais sans m'emporter mais … je le fais maintenant.

Dean s'essuya alors les joues du revers de la main. Il avait été idiot d'attendre aussi longtemps pour reparler à son frère. Il aurait du le faire le lendemain de leur dispute. Ils avaient perdu du temps bêtement.

\- Et tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment rencontrer ce Castiel … parce que je lui dois une fière chandelle … et Jesse aussi bien sûr. Je pourrais leur écrire un mot à chacun … ou un poème.

Sam tentait de détendre l'atmosphère et de lui prouver qu'il lui avait pardonné. C'était ce qu'il faisait toujours après une dispute. Dean lui en fut incroyablement reconnaissant. Il rit pendant une seconde, amusé et soulagé avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est donc ça qu'on t'apprend à Stanford ? A écrire des poèmes ?

\- Peut être bien Dean … et je n'en ai même pas honte.

Dean secoua la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il était soulagé de voir avec quelle facilité Sam et lui avaient retrouvé leurs vieilles habitudes. Tout était tellement simple avec son frère quand il ne passait pas son temps à lui cacher des choses. Il avait fini par l'oublier ces dernières années. Et il réalisait à présent combien tout ceci lui avait manqué.

\- Je peux te poser une question sérieuse ? Demanda ensuite son frère après quelques secondes.

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête. Il se fichait de ce que son frère allait lui demander. Il ne mentirait pas. Il ne lui mentirait plus jamais. Il avait failli le perdre une fois à cause de sa stupidité et de ses secrets. Il ne recommencerait pas.

\- Est-ce que tu es … est-ce que tu es amoureux de Castiel ? Je veux dire … la façon dont tu as de parler de lui, c'est … c'est comme s'il était plus qu'un ami.

Dean prit alors quelques secondes pour réfléchir. C'était une question difficile. Une à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment y répondre. Il eut envie de dire « non » aussitôt. De nier qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort et d'étrange pour Castiel. Quelque chose qui lui faisait un peu peur quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Il hésita ensuite à dire « oui ». Mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai non plus. Il était totalement incapable de définir ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Il tenait énormément à lui. Mais il tenait également à Jesse. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux de son sponsor. Il finit donc par opter pour la réponse qui lui semblait la plus honnête. Même si ce n'était pas réellement une réponse.

\- Je n'en sais rien Sammy. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui mais … il est trop tôt pour dire s'il s'agit d'amour ou non. Je n'ai même pas vraiment envie de me poser la question. J'ai trop peur de la réponse que j'obtiendrais. Cas est … il a ses propres problèmes à régler et … on n'a ni l'un ni l'autre besoin de ce genre de complications pour le moment.

Il espérait que son frère le croirait et ne prendrait pas sa réponse comme un moyen d'esquiver la question. De garder à nouveau quelque chose d'important pour lui.

\- Ok Dean mais … parfois, quand quelque chose de vraiment génial se présente à nous, on doit la saisir. Même si cela impose de faire un saut dans la vide sans parachute … même si on n'a aucune idée de la façon dont cela se terminera. Parce que c'est bien pire encore de laisser passer cette chance et de réaliser ensuite qu'elle ne se représentera pas.

Dean hocha à nouveau la tête. Il savait que son frère disait vrai. Il savait qu'il risquait de passer à côté de quelque chose de beau simplement parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas être prêt. Mais il n'était même pas encore sûr d'être amoureux de Castiel. Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'aimer dans son état. Il était trop tôt pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il voulait avant tout aider son ami à aller mieux. Il se poserait ensuite les bonnes questions.

\- Et tu sais Dean … je veux vraiment te voir heureux. Je veux te voir sourire et je veux … je veux que tu trouves l'homme de ta vie. Je veux qu'il soit digne de toi et qu'il soit conscient de la chance qu'il a de partager sa vie avec un homme extraordinaire. Je veux … je veux que mon grand frère fasse sa vie et qu'il regarde l'avenir avec confiance et enthousiasme.

\- Tu es vraiment un poète Sammy, intervint alors Dean.

Il n'était pas sûr que son frère apprécierait de le voir plaisanter alors que lui semblait vouloir être sérieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à l'écouter sans perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur ses émotions et se mettre à pleurer comme un idiot. Car les mots de son frère le touchaient. Ils le bouleversaient et Dean en avait assez de pleurer. Il en avait assez de se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il l'avait beaucoup trop fait ces derniers temps. Il devait se reprendre.

\- Dean, lança alors Sam visiblement agacé.

Le jeune homme choisit donc de se montrer à nouveau honnête avec son frère.

\- Je sais Sammy … je sais que tu es inquiet pour moi et je sais que tu veux me voir heureux. Et je te promets que je ne cherche pas à m'en empêcher. Je ne veux pas être malheureux toute ma vie. Mais il est juste trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit avec Cas … ou avec quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Et j'ai … j'ai juste besoin de retrouver mon petit frère … celui avec qui je peux plaisanter de tout et de rien. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de normal et de simple. Parce que rien ne l'a été ces derniers temps.

Sam fronça alors les sourcils mais sembla comprendre que son frère était honnête et qu'il aurait eu tort d'insister. Il n'était probablement pas ravi mais il acceptait de le laisser changer de sujet. D'en aborder un plus léger pour remettre leur relation sur les bons rails. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant.

\- Ok alors dis moi … comment va mon neveu ?

La question de Sam surprit Dean et pendant une seconde, il ne fut pas sûr de comprendre où son frère voulait en venir. Il sentit ensuite Kansas pousser sur sa cuisse du bout de son museau. De toute évidence, il avait deviné avant son maître qu'on parlait de lui. Le jeune homme sourit en le caressant sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Il va bien. Je crois qu'il est impatient de rencontrer son oncle Sammy. Mais c'est probablement parce que je ne lui ai pas encore tout dit sur toi. Ce que je ferais sans hésiter avant que tu ne viennes ici. Je refuse qu'il se fasse des illusions sur toi et finisse par te choisir à ma place.

Sam éclata alors de rire et Dean sentit le poids qu'il avait encore sur les épaules s'envoler pour de bon. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kansas avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

\- Et comment va ma future belle sœur ?

Il vit les joues de Sam rougir légèrement et Dean sourit de plus belle. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son frère et Jessica finiraient par se marier. Il avait juste cru qu'ils attendraient la fin de leur études. Mais la réaction de son frère laissait à penser que les choses risquaient fortement d'être précipitées.

\- Oh Sammy ne me dis pas que tu as fait ta demande sans m'en parler !?

\- Non, non Dean, je … je n'ai rien fait pour le moment.

\- Mais tu vas le faire ?

Sam détourna les yeux de l'écran et Dean sut alors que c'était un peu plus qu'un projet. Son frère avait même déjà probablement acheté la bague. Et il ferait bientôt sa demande. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Il était heureux pour Sam. Et il adorait réellement beaucoup Jess. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais il enviait la stabilité que son frère avait trouvée. La vie toute tracée vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

\- Je vais le faire Dean. C'est notre anniversaire dans quelques semaines … je pensais faire ma demande ce soir là.

Dean n'aurait pas été un bon grand frère s'il ne s'était pas empressé de plaisanter sur le sujet et de charrier son frère.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'elle est enceinte ! Parce que franchement Sammy … il me semble que je t'ai suffisamment répété de toujours … toujours sortir couvert pour que cela t'arrive.

\- Non Dean ce n'est pas … elle n'est pas enceinte ! Je veux juste … je ne vois pas pourquoi attendre quand je suis sûr qu'elle est la femme de ma vie.

Dean aurait pu continuer à plaisanter sur le sujet mais il était évident que ce n'était pas ce dont Sam avait besoin. Ce que son frère cherchait à présent était de toute évidence l'approbation de son grand frère. Son consentement. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça seul. Il avait besoin de son soutien pour franchir cette étape. Et Dean n'hésita pas une seconde avant de le lui apporter.

\- Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre Sammy. J'en suis convaincu et quiconque vous a vu ensemble ne peut pas non plus en douter. Et je sais que vous allez être heureux tous les deux. Oh et si toutefois tu t'inquiètes sur ce point … elle va dire oui, rassure toi.

Dean n'avait jamais demandé qui que ce soit en mariage – il doutait sincèrement de le faire un jour – mais il se doutait que craindre un refus était inévitable. Peu importait qu'on soit sûr des sentiments de l'autre. C'était un énorme pas en avant et il s'accompagnait forcément d'une angoisse dévorante.

\- J'espère juste qu'elle ne dira pas … je veux dire, je sais qu'elle ne dira pas non. Mais elle pourrait penser que c'est trop tôt. Que c'est précipité et … elle va peut être me demander d'attendre. Ce que je ferais bien sûr parce que je l'aime mais … je ne veux pas que cela se mette ensuite entre nous.

Dean aurait aimé être avec son frère à cet instant précis pour pouvoir passer un bras autour de ses épaules et lui apporter un réconfort plus important. Mais il devait se contenter de le faire à travers l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Elle ne va pas dire « non » et elle ne va certainement pas te demander d'attendre non plus. Sam, je sais qu'elle va te dire « oui ». Parce qu'elle est elle aussi convaincue que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle trouverait que c'est trop tôt.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda aussitôt son frère en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean réalisa alors à cet instant précis qu'il avait été stupide de croire que son petit frère n'avait plus besoin de lui. Que maintenant qu'il était adulte et à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, il pouvait parfaitement se passer de son aide. Car il était évident à la façon dont Sam lui parlait de sa future demande en mariage qu'il continuait à se tourner vers son grand frère quand il avait besoin de conseils. Ou quand il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Dean aurait du le voir avant. Il aurait du le savoir. Cela ne changerait pas. Jamais. Sam resterait éternellement son petit frère et Dean serait toujours la personne vers laquelle il se tournerait quand il ne saurait pas quoi faire. Ou quand il aurait le moindre doute.

\- Je suis sûr et tu sais quoi ? Je vais t'aider à faire en sorte que cette soirée soit parfaite. Pour vous deux. Je ne suis peut être pas l'homme le plus romantique au monde mais je suis capable de te donner des conseils sur ce point. D'accord ?

Sam lui adressa alors un large sourire, visiblement soulagé.

\- D'accord Dean et … merci.

Le jeune homme agita alors la main devant lui pour signifier à son frère qu'il n'avait pas à le remercier. Puis il commença à l'interroger sur ce qu'il avait déjà en tête concernant sa demande. Sur la bague qu'il avait choisie et sur l'endroit où il voulait emmener Jess. Ils continuèrent de parler durant de longues heures sans réellement voir le temps passer. Sans avoir à un seul moment envie de raccrocher. Dean réalisa finalement en raccrochant qu'il n'avait jamais discuté aussi longtemps avec son frère depuis son départ pour Palo Alto. Qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien en raccrochant. Et quand il rejoignit son lit après une longue douche, il se promit à nouveau de ne jamais rien faire pour endommager leur relation à nouveau. Car à présent qu'il avait retrouvé son petit frère, il refusait de le laisser lui échapper à nouveau. Dean avait vraiment la sensation que toutes les pièces du puzzle se remettaient enfin en place. Il se sentait vivant à nouveau. Il se sentait optimiste. Enthousiaste. Sur le chemin de la guérison. Et il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour ressentir quoi que ce soit de similaire. Il se sentait sur le point de gagner la bataille qu'il menait depuis toujours. Pour de bon cette fois.


	25. Soirée

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 25ème chapitre.**

 **Désolée de poster un peu plus tard aujourd'hui mais je vous avoue que j'avais oublié qu'on était jeudi !**

 **Mille merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, m'écrivent ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**The man who sold the world de Nirvana**

 **Chapitre 25 : Soirée**

 _« Il faut oser ou se résigner à tout »_

 _Tite Live_

Le plan de Castiel était simple. Ignorer ce qu'il ressentait. Le ranger dans un coin de son esprit et attendre que cela disparaisse enfin. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Continuer à être l'ami de Dean. Ne surtout pas … surtout pas céder à ses pulsions idiotes qui le poussaient à avoir envie de l'embrasser.

C'était un plan qu'il se sentait prêt à suivre. Qui lui semblait suffisamment simple pour ne pas connaître de complications. Mais c'était un plan qu'il avait établi sans prendre en considération un élément essentiel de l'équation. Dean.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement ignorer ce qu'il ressentait et ne surtout pas se poser la moindre question sérieuse quand il était seul chez lui. Il trouvait à s'occuper. Téléphonait à Gabriel ou rangeait son appartement. Quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et que les idées commençaient à germer d'elles mêmes dans son esprit, il sortait. Il allait marcher dans les rues pour prendre un peu l'air. Il flânait dans Central Park en regardant les autres personnes présentes. Celles qui ne semblaient pas engluées dans des problèmes insurmontables. Mais qui l'étaient sans doute également.

Ce plan aurait pu fonctionner sans accroc si Castiel n'avait pas eu à revoir Dean avant d'être prêt. Et il aurait du savoir que recevoir des nouvelles de son ami après un long silence réveillerait tous les sentiments qu'il avait rangés dans un coin de son esprit. Il aurait du le prendre en compte. Il ne l'avait pas fait.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il revenait juste d'une longue balade le long de la cinquième avenue. Il avait passé des heures à admirer les vitrines présentant des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'offrir. Dont il n'avait même pas envie. Et qui, à ses yeux, symbolisaient finalement ce que le monde était devenu. Un monde d'apparence où toutes les vraies valeurs n'avaient plus vraiment d'importance. Où on vous jugeait sur vos vêtements et non pas sur vos actions. Un monde auquel Castiel n'avait pas forcément envie d'appartenir. Mais qu'il n'avait plus envie de quitter depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean.

Le message venait du jeune homme. Il était court et concis.

« Rendez vous au croisement de la 4ème rue et Broadway ce soir à 22 heures. J'ai une surprise »

Castiel savait que son ami avait l'intention de lui lancer un nouveau défi. Ce n'était pas un problème. Il avait envie de le relever. Envie de sortir à nouveau un peu de sa routine. Même si ces derniers temps, elle lui pesait un peu moins. Mais au moment même où il aperçut le nom de Dean sur son écran accompagné de la photo que le jeune homme avait de lui même ajouté au contact, tous ses sentiments, ses doutes et ses questions revinrent avec force dans son esprit.

Il pouvait nier ce qu'il éprouvait quand il n'avait pas Dean en face de lui. Mais ce serait impossible face à lui. Castiel devait se rendre à l'évidence.

Il aurait pu éviter son ami pour ne pas avoir à subir cela. Il aurait pu prétexter avoir quelque chose de prévu ou d'être trop malade pour sortir. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait surtout pas se montrer lâche. Il ne voulait pas fuir. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit sur le toit de cet immeuble quelques semaines plus tôt. Il devait affronter ses problèmes. Il devait assumer ce qu'il ressentait.

Castiel répondit donc à son ami qu'il serait là puis partit prendre une douche rapide. Il laissa l'eau chaude délier ses muscles puis prit ensuite le temps de choisir ses vêtements.

Il ne savait pas ce que Dean avait en tête pour lui. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il comptait l'emmener dans un endroit public. Dans un bar peut être. Broadway était une des avenues les plus animées de la ville. Castiel savait que son ami ne l'avait pas choisie par hasard.

Il opta donc pour un jean qu'il n'avait que très peu porté et qui, selon la vendeuse, le mettait totalement en valeur. Puis il enfila une chemise blanche avant de sortir son trench coat. Il ajouta à cela une écharpe et des gants. Il tenta vainement de se coiffer avant d'abandonner.

Il rassembla tout ce dont il avait besoin puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans son salon. Il avait encore une heure avant de devoir être au point de rendez vous. Il en avait pour une bonne demi heure à s'y rendre en marchant lentement. Il utilisa donc le temps restant pour avaler un sandwich avant de sortir de son appartement.

Il remonta les rues calmement, cherchant à deviner ce que son ami avait prévu pour la soirée. Il avait confiance en Dean. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le forcerait pas à faire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Il tentait à chaque fois de le bousculer pour le forcer à ressentir des choses fortes. Il le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il se sente un peu plus vivant à chaque fois. Mais il le faisait toujours dans son intérêt. Dean avait beau lui avoir expliqué qu'il avait décidé de l'aider par pur égoïsme lors de leur rencontre, il savait que ce n'était plus le cas à présent.

C'était un sentiment réconfortant. Quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir important. Considéré et chéri. C'était dangereux aussi. Car combiné avec les sentiments forts qu'il avait développés pour Dean, cela le poussait à s'aventurer sur une voie dangereuse. Une voie de laquelle il ne pourrait pas ressortir intact.

Il avait encore les mots de Jesse en tête. Leur discussion lui avait été bénéfique. Elle lui avait permis de prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses. Il savait à présent qu'il n'était probablement pas le seul à être perturbé par ses sentiments. Que Dean n'était pas totalement insensible. Il avait également pris conscience que Jesse était inquiet pour lui autant que pour son meilleur ami. Il se souvenait toutefois de l'avertissement qu'il lui avait donné. Dean était quelqu'un de bien. Mais il était parfaitement capable de lui faire du mal. De lui briser le cœur sans le vouloir. Simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas comment rendre les gens heureux. C'était paradoxal pour quelqu'un qui vouait sa vie entière aux autres. Qui avait tout sacrifié pour s'assurer que les autres aient ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour ses proches. Mais il était tout de même incapable de s'engager. Ce dont il avait besoin avant tout c'était qu'on dépende de lui. Qu'on ait besoin de sa présence. Il ne savait pas comment donner plus.

Et Castiel ne voulait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était parfaitement d'accord pour recevoir l'aide de son ami. Mais il refusait d'exiger autre chose. Car il n'était pas plus prêt que Dean à s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux.

Castiel soupira alors qu'il approchait du lieu de rendez vous. Il fit un effort pour oublier sa conversation avec Jesse et se concentrer uniquement sur l'excitation familière qu'il sentait monter en lui. C'était la même chose à chaque fois que Dean avait un nouveau défi à lui lancer. Une forme d'impatience mêlée d'une certaine crainte qu'il ne pouvait pas effacer.

Les gens autour de lui marchaient le plus souvent par groupe de deux ou trois. Ils discutaient. Riaient. Ils vivaient sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Castiel se demandait parfois combien d'entre eux jouaient un jeu. Combien offraient à leurs amis un sourire de façade pour masquer la détresse qu'ils ressentaient. Combien étaient comme Dean et lui. Il avait toujours cru être le seul à ressentir un désespoir dévorant. Le côté rationnel de son esprit lui rappelait sans cesse que c'était impossible. Que bien des gens se suicidaient parce que, comme lui, ils n'avaient plus vraiment de raison de vivre. Mais il avait toujours voulu les ignorer. A présent qu'il allait mieux, il pensait souvent à ces inconnus qui n'avaient pas eu la même chance que lui. Qui n'avaient pas rencontré quelqu'un comme Dean juste avant de passer à l'acte. Il avait de la peine pour eux.

Quand il déboucha sur Broadway, il fut aussitôt entouré de dizaines de personnes qui sortaient des théâtres, cinémas et bars qui étaient alignés le long de la rue. Castiel slaloma entre eux pour rejoindre Dean. Il entendait les gens rire autour de lui. Commenter le spectacle auxquels ils avaient assisté. Ils étaient plein de vie. Ils étaient ce que Castiel espérait pouvoir devenir au bout de cette année.

Dean l'attendait comme convenu au croisement de Broadway et de la quatrième rue. Il avait troqué sa veste à capuche pour une en cuir qui semblait avoir été dessinée pour lui. Il portait également un jean qui n'avait aucun trou et une chemise noire cintrée destinée visiblement à le mettre en valeur. Le col était ouvert, révélant les tatouages qu'il avait dans le cou. Il portait enfin un bonnet en laine sur la tête qui lui couvrait la moitié du front. Il était objectivement particulièrement séduisant.

\- Oh hé Cas ! L'appela le jeune homme quand il l'aperçut enfin.

Castiel parcourut la distance qui les séparait et fut surpris quand Dean le prit dans ses bras en guise de salut. Il le laissa lui donner une petite tape amicale dans le dos avant de reculer. Quand ses yeux se posèrent dans ceux du jeune homme, il déglutit avec peine. Comme il l'avait deviné en recevant le message un peu plus tôt, il lui était impossible d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait quand il était en présence de Dean.

\- Dis moi, tu t'es fait beau ! Commenta le jeune homme en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

Castiel inclina la tête sur le côté en souriant. Dean réussissait toujours à le détendre même quand il était totalement stressé et envahi par le doute.

\- Est ce que ça signifie que je suis moche le reste du temps ? Demanda t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répliqua Dean en souriant à son tour.

Il passa ensuite son bras autour de la taille de Castiel et l'entraîna sur Broadway sans attendre. Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les regardait. Il n'était pas forcément à l'aise à l'idée qu'on puisse se faire des idées en les voyant. Il savait bien que l'homosexualité n'était pas tabou dans cette ville. Surtout pas dans ce quartier. Il y avait d'autres couples du même sexe autour d'eux qui ne cherchaient pas à se cacher. Mais il avait grandi dans une famille et dans une ville où deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se tenir par la main en public. Et parfois, il continuait de penser que c'était partout pareil.

\- Ok alors voilà le programme. Il y a une fête géniale qui se déroule sur le toit d'un immeuble. C'est un client qui m'en a parlé l'autre jour. Ça devrait être épique ! Et toi et moi, mon ami, on va aller faire la fête avec ces gens !

Castiel hocha la tête. Si c'était ça le défi à relever, ce n'était pas réellement difficile. Il était tout à fait partant pour passer la soirée avec son ami. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas forcément très à l'aise quand il était entouré d'inconnus. Du moment qu'il était avec Dean, il s'en sentait tout à fait capable.

\- Et quelle genre de fête c'est ? Demanda t-il tout de même car il avait la sensation que son ami lui cachait encore quelque chose.

\- Le genre hyper select. Où on ne rentre que sur invitation et où tout ce qu'on te sert à boire et à manger est totalement hors de prix.

Castiel n'avait jamais été dans ce type de soirée. Il n'en avait jamais eu réellement envie. Personne ne l'aurait invité de toute façon. Il fallait connaître les bonnes personnes pour pouvoir s'y rendre. De toute évidence, Dean avait ce type de connexions.

\- Et ton client t'a invité ? J'espère qu'il t'a donné une invitation pour deux, commenta t-il en regardant autour de lui les gens qui allaient et venaient sans se soucier une seule seconde d'eux.

Dean avait toujours le bras autour de sa taille. C'était un peu trop intime comme contact mais Castiel ne cherchait pas à y échapper.

\- Oh non, il ne m'a pas invité.

Castiel se stoppa aussitôt en entendant cela.

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu … tu veux qu'on s'introduise dans cette soirée sans y avoir été invités ?

Dean se tourna vers lui en souriant. Les lumières des néons autour d'eux faisaient briller la petite boule métallique de son piercing au coin de la lèvre. Il avait un petite lueur dans les yeux qui trahissait clairement son amusement.

\- C'est bien plus drôle comme ça. Les meilleures soirées sont celles où on se rend sans être invités. C'est une règle ou … si ça n'en est pas une … ça devrait. C'est bien plus excitant comme ça crois moi.

Castiel ne partageait pas forcément son avis. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de se rendre quelque part sans qu'on le lui ait demandé. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il ne sortait jamais avant de rencontrer Dean. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'introduire quelque part et de risquer d'en être ensuite chassé en attirant l'attention sur lui. Mais de toute évidence, Dean en partageait pas ses craintes.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- C'est une idée géniale Cas. Et puis qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient bien nous faire si toutefois ils nous attrapent ? Nous mettre dehors ? On partira si c'est le cas.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des gardes à l'entrée pour veiller à ce que les gens entrant soient bien invités.

Dean ricana alors une seconde avant de se remettre en route. Castiel n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Son ami accéléra sensiblement le pas avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y aura des gardes à l'entrée et c'est justement pour ça que nous entrerons pas l'arrière du bâtiment. Mon client m'a donné toutes les informations nécessaires pour qu'on puisse accéder au toit tout en évitant la sécurité.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris une nouvelle fois par les propos de son ami.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne t'a pas invité à la place ? Ca aurait été plus simple, commenta t-il.

Dean rit à nouveau.

\- Peut être parce qu'il n'était lui même pas invité à cette soirée. Cas, cette fête est réservée à l'élite. Et par là j'entends ceux qui roulent réellement sur l'or et qui ne fréquentent pas vraiment mon salon de tatouage. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit franchement leur truc.

Castiel s'arrêta à nouveau pour pouvoir regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Si je te comprends bien Dean … ce que tu essaies de me dire par là c'est que tu as l'info par un client qui prévoit lui même de se rendre à cette soirée sans y être invité et qu'une fois là bas, on ne pourra définitivement pas passer inaperçu parce qu'on ne porte pas des vêtements de créateurs et que tu es couvert de tatouages et de piercings ?! Et tu continues de penser que c'est une idée géniale ?

Dean hocha la tête en souriant de plus belle.

\- Oh je suis sûr que je vais dénoter parmi tous ces gens et tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Je compte bien m'amuser et tu vas en faire de même. Ca fera du bien à tous ces idiots fermés d'esprit de voir des gens différents. Et par là je n'entends pas uniquement des gens habillés comme nous ou couverts de tatouages comme moi !

Castiel ne voyait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir en disant cela. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de réaliser que Dean avait toujours son bras autour de sa taille et avait refermé ses doigts au niveau de la ceinture de son jean. Des gens comme eux. Castiel déglutit avec peine en comprenant enfin ce que cela signifiait.

\- Tu veux dire … des gens … des … déclara t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Des hommes qui aiment les hommes oui, compléta Dean d'un ton enjoué.

Castiel était prêt à passer outre le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas invités à cette soirée. Il était prêt à sortir du lot parce qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes revenus que les autres personnes présentes. Il acceptait même l'idée d'être mis dehors. Mais il avait plus de mal à accepter le fait qu'ils se donnent en spectacle juste pour choquer les invités. Car c'était exactement ce que Dean avait en tête. Il voulait choquer les personnes autour d'eux. Se donner en spectacle avec Castiel pour transmettre un message. Et c'était un risque énorme. Il était possible qu'ils se retrouvent confrontés à des personnes homophobes prêtes à leur faire payer leur intrusion. Et autrement qu'en les mettant aussitôt dehors.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit … je ne veux pas me faire casser la figure juste pour faire passer un message.

\- Je ne te parle pas de faire passer un message Cas. Je ne vais pas là pour défendre la cause gay. Je veux juste m'amuser et si au passage, je bouscule un peu quelques idées reçues alors tant mieux. Mais je peux te promettre que je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire courir des risques inconsidérés.

Castiel aurait probablement du dire non. Il aurait du protester. Mais il en était incapable. Il ne parvenait jamais à refuser quoi que ce soit à son ami. Il hocha donc bêtement la tête en espérant que Dean ne lui cachait rien de plus. Qu'il n'avait pas dit tout cela uniquement pour le convaincre de l'accompagner. Il avait confiance en lui mais il savait aussi combien le jeune homme aimait se donner en spectacle. Il espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas à ses dépens.

Dean lui adressa un nouveau large sourire avant de se remettre en route. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes en silence avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble. L'entrée était immense et particulièrement luxueuse. Il y avait un portier devant la porte qui s'empressait de l'ouvrir pour les personnes qui approchaient. Le hall semblait couvert de marbre et d'immenses miroirs. Castiel l'observa une seconde, fasciné. Dean se pencha alors dans sa direction.

\- Bienvenue chez les riches, souffla t-il dans son oreille.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant que Dean ne le conduise finalement un peu plus loin. Il s'engagèrent dans la rue perpendiculaire à celle où ils se trouvaient puis dans une autre ensuite. Dean ne relâcha la taille de Castiel que lorsqu'ils furent devant une porte en métal gris sur laquelle un panneau avait été cloué indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'une sortie de secours.

\- On va entrer par là ? Demanda t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Dean hocha la tête puis s'approcha de la porte. Il l'ouvrit sans difficulté et fit signe à Castiel d'entrer. Le jeune homme referma la porte derrière lui puis remonta le couloir. Il semblait parfaitement savoir où ils allaient. De toute évidence, son client lui avait vraiment donné des indications précises. Ils montèrent plusieurs marches avant de franchir de nouvelles portes. Dean l'entraîna ensuite dans une nouvelle cage d'escaliers. Ce n'était visiblement pas celle empruntée par les habitants. Elle n'avait rien de luxueux et servait visiblement uniquement au personnel amené à travailler dans l'immeuble. Ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur chemin. Castiel en fut soulagé. Il garda toutefois l'œil ouvert pour ne pas être surpris. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin au dernier étage que Castiel commença à entendre la musique qui venait du toit. C'était une de ces chansons à la mode dont il ne connaissait pas le titre mais qu'il avait déjà entendu des dizaines de fois. Castiel regarda Dean s'approcher d'une autre porte. Elle ne pouvait mener que sur le toit. Et elle n'était pas gardée comme le jeune homme le lui avait dit.

\- Prêt ? Demanda Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à Castiel par dessus son épaule.

Il doutait de pouvoir être prêt. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de ce genre et il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il devait se comporter. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de le dire à son ami. Il n'avait pas l'intention de renoncer. Il hocha donc la tête.

Dean lui sourit alors à nouveau avant de pousser la porte. Presque aussitôt, le volume de la musique lui agressa les tympans et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il suivit tout de même Dean à l'extérieur sans réellement hésiter. Ils avancèrent sur le toit et rapidement, Castiel aperçut plusieurs dizaines de personnes devant lui. Personne ne semblait les avoir vus pour le moment. Dean attrapa la main de Castiel et l'entraîna en direction de la foule.

Des lampes avaient été installé tout autour de la piste de danse pour éclairer les lieux. Il y avait un DJ derrière ses platines à l'autre bout du toit. Un bar avait été installé et un barman en smoking officiait derrière. C'était exactement comme Castiel l'avait imaginé. Il regarda les gens présents et les détesta presque tous par principe. C'était la jeunesse privilégiée de New York. Celle qui pensait que tout leur était du. Qui se fichait totalement de dépenser des fortunes pour des soirées décadentes quand d'autres avaient à peine de quoi se nourrir. C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait de choquant et d'injuste.

A cet instant précis, Castiel comprit vraiment pourquoi Dean avait envie de leur donner à tous une leçon. Leur mettre sous le nez ce monde qu'ils tentaient d'ignorer ou se contentaient de regarder de haut en se sentant supérieurs parce qu'ils portaient des vêtements de marque. Castiel était parfaitement d'accord avec le jeune homme. Il était temps pour ces gens de payer leur comportement. Et quoi que son ami ait pu prévoir, il était tout à fait prêt à l'aider.

Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il avait besoin d'un verre. Ou de plusieurs. Histoire de se donner un peu de courage. Il se dirigea donc vers le bar sans demander l'avis de Dean. Il sentit le jeune homme lui emboîter le pas. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent aussitôt sur leur passage. Mais personne ne faisait attention à Castiel. Non. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour Dean. Le jeune homme avait vu juste. Il sortait clairement du lot avec ses tatouages et ses piercings. Et déjà des personnes chuchotaient dans leur coin en le pointant du doigt.

Castiel s'arrêta devant le barman et attendit patiemment qu'il lui prête attention. Il commanda aussitôt une bière pour lui avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean. Ce dernier haussa les épaules avant de demander un verre d'eau. Castiel ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander s'il était difficile pour lui d'être entouré de gens qui buvaient de l'alcool. Ou s'il avait fini par franchir ce cap. Il n'osait pas poser la question. Et ce n'était de toute façon pas le bon moment.

Une fois sa bouteille en mains, Castiel tourna le dos au barman et regarda les autres personnes présentes. Aucune ne portait des vêtements de « tous les jours ». Ils étaient vêtus pour impressionner et pour séduire aussi sans doute. Les femmes portaient presque toutes des robes courtes et décolletées. Des talons hauts qui devaient leur faire mal aux pieds. Les hommes étaient vêtus de costumes cintrés. Castiel n'aurait jamais été à l'aise dans ces vêtements. Surtout pas pour une soirée comme celle là. Mais une nouvelle fois, il n'aurait jamais été invité à une telle fête.

Il tourna le visage vers Dean. Le jeune homme avait lui aussi les yeux rivés sur les gens présents. Il jouait du bout de la langue avec son piercing à la lèvre. Quelques personnes le dévisageaient depuis un coin du toit. Mais Dean ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Il vida son verre d'une traite puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Ok, on va danser ! Lança t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Castiel ne dansait jamais. Il doutait d'ailleurs d'en être capable sans se ridiculiser entièrement. Mais il voyait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme espérait obtenir en le faisant venir sur la piste de danse. Il voulait leur prouver qu'il était parfaitement normal de danser avec une personne du même sexe. Et Castiel avait bien l'intention de le suivre. Il était même déterminé à se donner en spectacle. Peu importait ce qu'il avait fait promettre à son ami avant de monter sur le toit. Il avait totalement changé d'avis.

\- On va leur donner une bonne leçon, approuva t-il.

Il lut la surprise sur le visage de Dean mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il but rapidement sa bière puis posa la bouteille vide sur le bar derrière lui. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Dean et le conduisit sur la piste de danse. Il sentit les regards des autres invités sur eux. Tous avaient remarqué leurs mains jointes. Certains grimaçaient. D'autres chuchotaient dans leurs coins. Tous désapprouvaient. C'était évident. Castiel sentit la colère l'envahir.

\- Cas, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas … enfin, je suis partant pour les bousculer un peu mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de s'arrêter au milieu de la piste de danse. Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient écartés pour leur laisser de la place. Ou pour les fuir. Il n'était pas totalement sûr. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur eux à présent. Castiel sourit à son ami en lui faisant face. Il déboutonna ensuite un autre bouton de la chemise du jeune homme pour montrer un peu plus ses tatouages et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Dean le regardait, la tête sensiblement inclinée sur la droite. Il ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir. Ou ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Ce qui était définitivement surprenant. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui prenait toutes les initiatives. Cette fois, pourtant, Castiel avait envie de mener la danse. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré.

\- Passe tes bras autour de ma taille, exigea t-il alors en souriant à son ami.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil aux autres personnes présentes avant de s'exécuter. Castiel se colla alors entièrement à lui et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, commença à bouger au rythme de la musique. Ils ne dansaient pas vraiment. Se contentaient plutôt de se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Et Castiel savait parfaitement l'image qu'ils donnaient d'eux. C'était le but recherché. Et peu importait que le simple fait d'avoir Dean ainsi pressé contre lui faisait naître un désir incontrôlable en lui. Peu importait le fait qu'il lui serait sans doute impossible de maîtriser les réactions de son corps. Il avait bien l'intention de continuer jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes qui les regardaient comprennent qu'ils se fichaient de leur avis. De leur jugement.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel avait le visage enfoui dans son cou et le souffle du jeune homme effleura son oreille quand il prononça ces quelques mots. Presque aussitôt, un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il avait vraiment envie de choquer un peu les gens qui les entourait. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus prendre de risques inconsidérés. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire arrêter ou frapper parce qu'il s'était donné en spectacle. Il avait agi sans réfléchir. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. S'il cessait de danser, les gens autour d'eux penseraient qu'il avait peur. Même si c'était en partie vrai, ce serait une victoire pour eux. Ce que Castiel refusait.

\- Cas, on nous regarde, souffla ensuite Dean toujours dans son oreille.

Castiel hocha doucement la tête. Il remonta une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son ami avant de reculer doucement le visage. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de Dean. Pendant une seconde, il lut quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir dans ses iris verts. Mais le jeune homme ferma aussitôt les paupières. Castiel agit alors à nouveau sans réellement réfléchir. Il continua de remuer contre Dean mais vint également coller ses lèvres contre celles entrouvertes de son ami. Pendant une seconde, il se contenta de ce simple contact. Il entendit des murmures non loin de lui. Il entendit également un léger gémissement s'échapper de la bouche de Dean. Il décida alors de continuer. Il commença à remuer ses lèvres contre celles de Dean, sa langue venant chercher celle du jeune homme.

C'était une mauvaise idée. Son geste serait vu comme une provocation par les gens présents. Et cela réveillait également le désir qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Mais il était incapable de s'en soucier pour le moment. Dean avait les doigts enfoncés dans le bas de son dos, juste au dessus de la ceinture de son jean. Et Castiel avait une main dans ses cheveux et une refermée autour de sa nuque. Leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Ils continuaient de remuer ensemble. Castiel pouvait sentir son entrejambe réagir à ce qu'il faisait. Et il savait parfaitement que Dean pouvait le sentir aussi. Mais il choisit de ne pas s'en soucier.

Il continua à embrasser Dean comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s'il n'y avait rien qu'il voulait plus au monde. Comme si ce baiser était en fin de compte la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Et ce n'était peut être pas si faux que ça. Dean était sa bouée de sauvetage depuis leur rencontre. Le seul point d'ancrage autour duquel il avait commencé à reconstruire son existence. Le lien qu'ils avaient tissé était une des raisons qui le poussaient à se lever le matin pour affronter un jour de plus. Peu importait en fin de compte que la force de ses sentiments soient visibles de tous à cet instant précis. Peu importait qu'on murmure dans les coins et qu'on les pointe du doigt.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette rage. Pourquoi il avait tant envie de prouver à ces gens qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Qu'on avait le droit d'embrasser une personne du même sexe et d'aimer ça. Peut être était ce du à ce que sa famille lui aurait fait subir si toutefois il leur en avait parlé. Peut être était ce parce que c'était ce rejet assuré qui l'avait conduit à se sentir aussi mal. A s'isoler jusqu'à vouloir mourir. Ces gens payaient pour tous les autres. Ils payaient pour la torture que Castiel avait vécue avant de rencontrer Dean.

Quand la langue du jeune homme pénétra dans sa bouche, il le laissa faire et se contenta de gémir. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait l'entendre. A vrai dire, il l'espérait.

Dean avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise et ses doigts étaient à présent collés contre sa peau nue. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de remuer un peu plus fortement contre lui jusqu'à presser fortement son entrejambe contre celle du jeune homme.

Il gémit à nouveau quand il sentit l'érection de son ami presser contre la sienne. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ressentir cela. Il n'était pas le seul à être bouleversé par ce qui se passait.

Il n'était même plus sûr que leurs deux corps remuaient réellement au rythme de la musique autour d'eux. A vrai dire, il ne l'entendait plus. Il était totalement assourdi par les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps le baiser dura mais quand il y mit un terme, il était à bout de souffle. Il ne se sentait pas encore la force d'affronter le regard de Dean et vint donc coller son front contre celui du jeune homme en gardant les yeux fermés.

\- Cas, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Murmura alors son ami.

Castiel n'avait pas de réponses à cette question. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver là. En acceptant de suivre Dean, il avait juste espéré passer inaperçu. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il ferait quoi que ce soit pour qu'on le remarque. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir quel homme il était. Quel genre de personne il voulait devenir. Il en avait juste assez de se taire. Assez de subir. Assez de se cacher et d'attendre de ne plus pouvoir le supporter pour en finir. Ce temps était résolu. Et il le devait à l'homme extraordinaire qu'il tenait dans ses bras. A celui qui lui avait prouvé qu'il méritait de vivre. Qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte.

\- On danse, répondit il finalement.

Dean ricana doucement et remonta ses mains dans son dos en continuant à remuer sur la piste de danse. Castiel aurait pu rester ainsi des heures sans se lasser. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Malgré son érection douloureuse, il n'avait pas envie d'obtenir plus. Ce n'était pas sexuel.

\- Hé les pédales !

Castiel se redressa en entendant l'insulte criée dans son dos. Il rouvrit les yeux mais ne jeta pas de coups d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il ne cessa pas non plus de danser. Et Dean ne semblait pas en avoir envie non plus. Ses mains étaient toujours posées dans son dos et il continuait à danser. Il avait à présent les yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel. Il semblait amusé.

\- On ne veut pas de vous ici !

\- Personne ne vous a invité.

Les gens commençaient à les interpeller. Castiel savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas les ignorer plus longtemps. Il recula donc d'un pas et mit fin, à contrecœur, au moment qu'il partageait avec Dean. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune homme avant de se tourner pour faire face aux personnes qui les insultaient. Un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix huit ans se tenait juste devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse, une grimace déformant ses traits.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-il alors en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris par son aplomb. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il l'était lui aussi. Il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire face ainsi à une personne ouvertement hostile sans tenter de prendre la fuite.

\- Oui, c'est vous le problème. Vous n'avez pas été invités et personne ne veut voir des gens comme vous dans cette soirée.

\- Des gens comme nous ? Répéta Castiel qui pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui.

\- Cas, l'appela alors Dean dans son dos.

Il semblait inquiet. Mais bizarrement, Castiel ne l'était pas. Il savait qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans une égratignure. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que son adversaire n'aurait jamais le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit contre eux. Il pensait pouvoir leur faire peur et les faire fuir simplement en les insultant. Il avait tort.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire des gens comme nous ? Demanda t-il alors.

Il y avait toujours des murmures autour d'eux. Certains invités s'étaient rapprochés. Mais aucun ne semblait avoir envie de se mêler à la dispute. Aucun n'avait le courage d'assumer ses opinions.

\- Des pédales dégoûtantes … Vous n'avez pas honte de vous donner ainsi en spectacle. Vous me dégoûtez !

Castiel aurait pu choisir de lui parler et de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait pu également débattre avec lui. Mais il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais changer d'avis. Et à cet instant précis, ce garçon symbolisait toutes les personnes qui lui avaient un jour fait du mal. Tous ceux qui lui avaient fait penser qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être qui il était. Ceux qui l'avaient en fin de compte poussé à se tenir un soir sur le rebord d'un toit prêt à sauter. Et Castiel sut qu'il ne servait à rien de parler. Il opta donc pour l'autre solution. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il abattit son poing dans la figure de son adversaire. Il n'avait jamais frappé quelqu'un avant cela. Il n'avait jamais pensé à se montrer violent. Mais il ne regretta pas une seconde de l'avoir fait. Peu importait la douleur dans sa main. Il fut satisfait de voir le sang couler sur le visage du garçon devant lui.

\- Appelez la sécurité, cria une femme non loin de lui.

Castiel savait qu'ils devaient fuir à présent. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester et risquer d'être arrêtés. Mais il était incapable de bouger. Incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'homme qu'il venait de frapper.

Il sentit finalement la main de Dean se refermer autour de son bras et le tirer brutalement en arrière. Il le suivit sans quitter l'homme devant lui des yeux. Il recula toutefois parce que Dean semblait déterminé à le faire quitter ce toit. Il avait probablement raison d'ailleurs. C'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Dean était bizarrement plus lucide que lui cette fois. Mais Castiel n'avait pas envie de se montrer raisonnable. Il avait envie de continuer à frapper ces gens qui le jugeaient. Il avait envie de leur crier dessus et de leur dire ce qu'il pensait.

Dean continuait toutefois de le tirer en arrière et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il jeta des regards autour de lui et dévisagea tous ceux qui le fixaient des yeux.

\- Allez vous faire foutre ! Tous sans exception … allez vous faire foutre si vous n'êtes pas capables de comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de mal à être différent ! C'est vous qui devriez avoir honte. J'espère que vous finirez tous par vous étouffez avec votre haine et par en mourir ! S'écria t-il finalement.

Il était surpris par ses propres propos. Il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler. Il n'aimait pas forcément être aussi vulgaire. Mais il trouvait tout de même ses paroles justifiées.

Il fit finalement volte face et suivit Dean jusqu'à la porte qu'ils avaient empruntée pour arriver sur le toit. Le jeune homme lui lâcha le bras quand ils furent dans la cage d'escaliers. Ils descendirent aussitôt l'un derrière l'autre sans parler. Castiel avait envie de crier et de rire à la fois. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel par le passé.

Ils finirent par rejoindre la rue et Dean prit alors la main de Castiel dans la sienne pour l'entraîner loin de l'immeuble. Ils coururent durant de longues minutes. Ce fut finalement Castiel qui s'arrêta le premier. Il avait les poumons qui le brûlaient et les cuisses qui le lançaient. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle avant de lever les yeux sur Dean.

Il fut surpris de voir que son ami souriait largement. Castiel avait vraiment pensé le trouver furieux. Après tout, il venait de leur gâcher la soirée. Dean avait sans doute prévu de passer plusieurs heures à cette soirée. De danser et de s'amuser. C'était le défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Et Castiel n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde avant de le contraindre à se donner en spectacle. Mais Dean n'était pas en colère. Bien au contraire, il semblait réellement heureux.

\- Quoi ? Demanda alors Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin de comprendre.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant de secouer la tête en ricanant doucement. Castiel était définitivement perdu.

\- Juste … tu es complètement dingue tu sais ? C'était … c'était dingue ce que tu as fait.

Castiel détourna les yeux une seconde. Il n'avait pas réfléchi en agissant. Il avait suivi son instinct. Mais à présent qu'il était un peu plus lucide, il réalisait combien il avait été stupide. Ils avaient eu de la chance. Mais les choses auraient pu réellement mal tourner.

\- J'ai gâché la soirée. J'ai agi comme un idiot et je nous ai mis en danger tous les deux. Tu devrais être furieux. Ce que j'ai fait était stupide parce que je … je n'ai même pas pris la peine de te demander ton avis.

\- J'étais plus que partant Cas. C'était à peu de choses près ce que j'avais en tête en venant ici. Je voulais leur donner une bonne leçon. Bien sûr, je n'aurais rien fait sans ton accord.

Castiel reporta son attention sur Dean. C'était là tout le problème. Dean n'aurait pas agi sans lui demander son avis avant. Lui n'avait pas pris cette peine.

\- Justement … tu m'aurais demandé mon avis. Moi je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je suis égoïste et stupide et que j'ai …

\- Stop Cas, le coupa alors Dean d'une voix forte.

Il approcha de son ami et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce qui s'est passé ce soir hein ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, perdu à nouveau. Il avait envie de dire à Dean qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui s'était passé. Il était là. Mais de toute évidence, son ami avait quelque chose en tête. Il était préférable de le laisser parler. Il se contenta donc de secouer la tête.

\- C'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît que tu prends une initiative Cas. La première fois que tu agis sans réfléchir et que tu fais quelque chose d'un peu dingue sans que je te pousse à le faire. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte pour le moment mais c'était exactement ce que j'espérais obtenir en passant ce contrat avec toi. Je voulais te voir prendre suffisamment confiance pour oser. Pour te lâcher et vivre les choses. C'est une victoire. Je suis tellement fier de toi … tu n'as pas idée !

Castiel comprit alors. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais à présent que Dean les lui expliquait, il réalisait combien son ami avait raison. Il venait de vivre une grande première. Il avait enfin fait quelque chose pour lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu des jours à l'avance et dont il avait envisagé toutes les conséquences. Il s'était laissé porter par le moment. Il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Et il devait entièrement à Dean. Il lui devait tellement qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour le lui rendre.

Il sourit à son tour. Et quand Dean en fit de même, il sentit sa culpabilité s'envoler. Il choisit de considérer cette soirée comme une victoire. Comme la première d'une longue série. Il changeait. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Dean, plus rien n'était pareil. Il aurait pu avoir peur. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Car avec son ami pour l'accompagner sur cette voie, rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter.


	26. Départ

Bonjour,

 **Voici le 26ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci encore et toujours de m'être fidèles.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Born to run de Bruce Springsteen**

 **Chapitre 26 : Départ**

 _« La peur tient à l'imagination, la lâcheté au caractère »_

 _Joseph Joubert_

Dean n'avait pas peur de grand chose. Comme tout un chacun, il était évidemment terrifié à l'idée de perdre ses proches. Les gens qu'il aimait. C'était une peur commune dont il n'avait pas honte. Il avait également peur de replonger dans ses anciennes habitudes et de céder un jour à ses pulsions. Il avait peur de boire à nouveau. Il supposait que c'était également commun à tous ceux qui avaient un jour été accroc à quelque chose.

Mais, contrairement à beaucoup, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres phobies. Il ne craignait pas les insectes. Il ne redoutait pas la mort ou la maladie. Il pouvait marcher dans des rues désertes en pleine nuit sans avoir peur d'être agressé. Il ne craignait rien ni personne. Et cela l'aidait à se sentir fort.

Il ne savait pas si c'était du à la façon dont il avait grandi ou s'il avait la chance d'être suffisamment courageux pour ne pas se laisser impressionner facilement. Il avait toujours voulu se montrer fort pour Sam. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il refusait de se laisser dominer par la peur.

Non, Dean Winchester n'avait pas vraiment de phobies paralysantes comme il entendait certains en parler. Il vivait sa vie sans se sentir terrifié par des choses insignifiantes.

Rien ne lui faisait peur. Rien sauf l'avion.

Il estimait toutefois que cette peur était justifiée. Il ne la considérait pas vraiment comme une phobie d'ailleurs. Il était logique d'avoir peur d'un moyen de transport sur lequel on ne pouvait avoir aucun contrôle. Logique d'être terrifié à l'idée de monter dans un tube métallique géant qui était sensé voler alors même qu'il était bien trop lourd pour planer.

Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait lire et entendre sur les avions. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait que très peu d'accidents et que la voiture tuait plus de gens tous les jours. Il s'en contrefichait parce qu'il se savait un bon conducteur. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant des hommes et femmes qui pilotaient les avions.

De surcroît, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment un engin aussi énorme et aussi lourd pouvait voler dans les airs simplement parce qu'il allait suffisamment vite.

Cela allait à l'encontre de la physique comme des hommes plus intelligents que lui l'avaient démontrés par le passé. Comme Isaac Newton l'avait compris. Un objet était forcément entraîné par son poids et finissait par chuter. Il suffisait de jeter une pierre en l'air pour comprendre qu'elle ne volerait jamais.

Et il n'était pas stupide. Il voyait des avions dans le ciel tous les jours. Il savait bien que sa théorie n'était pas viable. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il refusait catégoriquement d'entrer dans un avion. Pour lui, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des tubes métalliques en sursis.

Ce n'était pas réellement un handicap puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voyager. Il se rendait uniquement là où sa voiture pouvait le conduire. Il était tout à fait heureux ainsi. Il ne verrait jamais l'Europe. Ou un autre continent de l'autre côté d'un océan. Il y avait suffisamment à faire aux États Unis pour l'occuper.

Bien sûr, cela réduisait le nombre de visites qu'il rendait à Sam. Il était compliqué de traverser tout le pays en voiture juste pour quelques jours en Californie. Son frère le lui avait souvent reproché. Mais puisque Sam ne craignait pas l'avion, c'était lui qui prenait le risque. Et tant pis si Dean n'avait jamais vu l'endroit où il vivait ou rencontré ses amis. Il ne prendrait pas l'avion pour si peu. C'était hors de question.

Beaucoup ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait laisser cette peur gouverner sa vie et l'empêcher de faire ce dont il avait envie. Il leur répondait généralement qu'il était certainement plus logique de redouter l'avion – qui faisait tout de même des centaines de morts chaque année - plutôt que d'avoir peur d'une araignée quand il n'en existait aucune espèce mortelle dans leur pays. Il ne changerait pas d'avis.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur Castiel. Dean aurait du savoir que son ami finirait par lui lancer ce type de défi après lui avoir demandé des choses faciles jusque là. Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Ce n'était pas tant pour le forcer à vaincre sa peur. Castiel voulait le pousser à aller voir Sam après leur réconciliation. Il voulait les voir arranger les choses pour de bon. Et il n'avait sans doute pas tort. Il serait préférable de le faire face à face. Mais Dean refusait de prendre l'avion. Il pouvait parfaitement attendre que Sam vienne le trouver. Il n'avait plus que quelques semaines à attendre.

Castiel ne semblait toutefois pas de cet avis. Et peu importait ce que Dean lui répétait. Il continuait d'insister.

Tout avait commencé quand Castiel s'était présenté à son appartement sans l'avoir prévenu à l'avance. Dean avait été surpris mais ravi de le voir là. La soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble quelques jours plus tôt avait été géniale. Peu importait qu'elle ait été courte. Dean s'était beaucoup amusé. Et il avait adoré voir Castiel prendre ainsi les choses en mains.

Bien sûr, le baiser était resté gravé dans l'esprit de Dean depuis. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à la façon dont son ami avait dansé contre lui. Les érections qu'ils n'avaient pas pu ignorer. Ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin. Mais ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. Ils en avaient envie.

Dean avait ressenti le besoin de relâcher un peu de pression en rentrant chez lui. Il aurait pu trouver quelqu'un pour le faire. Mais il aurait eu la sensation de trahir Castiel en le faisant. Il avait donc eu recours à sa main droite et à un énorme vibromasseur qu'il avait acheté quelques années plus tôt. L'orgasme avait été satisfaisant. Même s'il s'était senti coupable ensuite.

Castiel n'avait pas abordé le sujet en venant le voir. Dean avait tout de suite senti qu'il était nerveux. Il avait tout d'abord pensé que c'était du à leur baiser. Mais son ami lui avait ensuite expliqué son projet et le jeune homme avait compris que son angoisse n'avait rien à voir avec cette soirée.

Il avait présenté cela comme un nouveau défi. Il lui avait montré les billets qu'il avait achetés au préalable. Il y en avait deux. Un pour lui et un pour Castiel. Il lui avait ensuite expliqué qu'il était temps pour lui de vaincre cette peur pour aller voir son frère. Pour lui faire une surprise. Dean avait immédiatement refusé. Castiel avait continué à argumenter. Il avait même rappelé que leur contrat impliquait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un joker. Dean avait aussitôt souligné qu'il leur était possible de refuser quelque chose s'ils étaient réellement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on a noté un mot de sécurité sur notre contrat, lança t-il en continuant de faire les cents pas devant Castiel.

Son ami était installé sur le canapé, les billets d'avion à la main. Il ne semblait pas prêt à renoncer à son projet et Dean commençait à paniquer. Il savait bien que Castiel allait insister jusqu'à le faire craquer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait en tête. Et Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de renoncer à un défi lancé par son ami. Il savait combien Castiel avait du prendre sur lui pour faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il ne se sentait toutefois pas capable de surmonter cette peur. Et tant pis si cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de lâche. Il n'aurait jamais demandé à Castiel d'affronter une de ses phobies.

\- Sans doute oui mais je ne t'ai pas entendu le prononcer jusque là … ce qui signifie que je peux continuer à argumenter en espérant que tu entendras enfin raison.

\- Cas, souffla alors Dean en s'immobilisant.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Dean, je sais que tu as peur et crois moi … loin de moi l'idée de te juger sur ce point. Demande moi de me confronter à un clown et je serais sans doute totalement terrifié mais je veux que tu réfléchisses à tout ça et que tu penses un peu à ton frère. Je suis sûr qu'il serait content de te voir.

C'était un coup bas. Évoquer Sam n'était pas juste de la part de Castiel. Dean se souvenait d'ailleurs parfaitement d'avoir spécifié dans le contrat qu'il refusait que sa famille soit mêlée de près ou de loin à leur histoire. Et même si Castiel était de toute évidence bien intentionné, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Dean s'estimait en droit de refuser.

\- Je t'avais prévenu Cas … je refuse qu'un de tes défis implique ma famille. C'était une de mes limites. Je n'en avais pas beaucoup. Et désolé de te le dire, mais tu viens de la franchir.

Castiel soupira à son tour, visiblement agacé. Dean dut alors se retenir de s'emporter. Il n'était pas réellement en colère contre son ami. Mais il était terrifié et cela le poussait généralement à se montrer agressif.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me dis non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton frère. Ce qui te pousse à refuser, c'est ta peur de l'avion. Et une nouvelle fois, tu n'as pas prononcé ton mot de sécurité. Alors désolé mais je vais continuer à insister et je vais …

\- Impala, murmura alors Dean sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il n'avait jamais pensé prononcer le mot avec Castiel. Il avait mis cela en place principalement pour rassurer son ami. Il était convaincu que Castiel finirait par vouloir mettre un holà à ce qu'il lui demanderait. Il voulait le voir accepter de signer. Il lui avait donc offert une porte de sortie. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé être celui qui en aurait besoin.

\- Impala, répéta t-il alors d'une voix plus forte.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Dean savait qu'il devait être déçu. Mais il devait comprendre que la simple idée de prendre l'avion l'angoissait au point d'avoir recours à son mot de sécurité.

\- Dean, tu ne le penses pas, protesta finalement son ami.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il devait paraître stupide d'utiliser ce mot pour quelque chose d'aussi peu grave. Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Impala, répéta t-il une troisième fois.

\- Ok, il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un idiot. Mais il s'en contrefichait totalement. A cet instant précis, il ne pouvait pas se montrer raisonnable. La peur avait pris le dessus.

\- Ok, Dean, ok. Il est évident que tu es angoissé. Mais donne moi une bonne raison de refuser avant de te montrer aussi catégorique.

Castiel était raisonnable et bien trop calme aux goûts du jeune homme. Cela avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Il était furieux et déterminé à faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'avait pas agi sur un coup de tête. Même si c'était probablement le cas.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, déclara t-il en recommençant à marcher.

Il entendit Castiel ricaner et il serra les poings.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, contra t-il aussitôt.

Dean s'immobilisa à nouveau mais ne fit pas face à son ami. Il aurait aimé avoir des statistiques sous les yeux pour prouver à Castiel qu'il était possible de mourir dans un accident d'avion. Que personne ne pouvait lui jurer que ce ne serait pas le cas la seule fois où il le prendrait. Mais il n'avait pas de chiffres sous les yeux.

\- Les avions se crashent … et personne ne survit jamais. Je pourrais mourir et je n'en ai pas envie.

\- Tu pourrais mourir en traversant la rue demain ou en avalant quelque chose de travers. Dean, l'avion est …

\- Si tu me dis que l'avion est le moyen de transport le plus sûr au monde, je te jure que je te tue.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de continuer à parler. Son ami semblait avoir compris qu'il était sérieux. Il n'insista pas.

\- Ce n'est pas … ok, ce n'est pas normal. Un avion ne peut pas voler … ce n'est pas logique et scientifiquement, ce n'est pas … je veux dire. C'est un tube de métal Cas. Un énorme tube de métal sur lequel je n'ai aucun contrôle. Je peux regarder en traversant la rue ou mâcher soigneusement avant d'avaler. Ça, je le maîtrise. Mais je ne sais pas piloter un avion.

Il avait déjà servi cette explication à de multiples reprises. A Sam, Jess, Benny et Jesse. Cela ne suffisait généralement pas à les convaincre. Mais personne n'avait jamais autant insisté que Castiel.

\- Dean, il y a des milliers d'avions dans le ciel tous les jours. Et très peu d'accidents.

\- Oui mais il suffit d'être dans le mauvais.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Dean eut l'espoir pendant une seconde de le voir renoncer.

\- Bien sûr mais en réfléchissant ainsi tu ne feras plus jamais rien. Cette logique peut s'appliquer à tout ce que tu fais dans la vie de tous les jours. Et je comprends … je comprends qu'il est difficile de surmonter ses peurs. Je suis comme tout le monde. Il y a des choses qui me terrifient aussi.

Sauf que ses peurs étaient totalement irrationnelles. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il était idiot d'avoir peur des aiguilles ou des clowns. Personne ne mourrait d'une prise de sang. Et aucun clown tueur n'avait sévi dans l'histoire. Mais des gens mourraient dans des crashs d'avion.

\- Oui mais ma peur est justifiée. Les tiennes sont … elles sont irrationnelles. Personne n'a jamais été tué par un clown …

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que mes peurs étaient justifiées. Mais je suis désolé de te le dire … la tienne ne l'est pas plus.

Dean savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à convaincre son ami qu'il avait raison. Que la logique voulait qu'on ne monte jamais dans un avion. Il choisit donc de se montrer clair à nouveau.

\- Impala.

Il se remit ensuite à marcher. Il entendit Castiel soupirer une énième fois. Mais le jeune homme ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Ok d'accord, tu as peur et il est évident que tu n'as pas envie de passer outre mais … pense un peu à ton frère Dean. Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait ravi de te voir. De voir que tu as fait un effort pour lui.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir boire un peu d'alcool à ce moment précis. Il sentait l'angoisse et la culpabilité le dévorer doucement de l'intérieur. Il avait honte de renoncer à voir son petit frère simplement parce qu'il avait peur. Et Castiel le savait. Il comptait jouer là dessus pour le convaincre de surmonter sa peur. Une nouvelle fois, c'était un coup bas.

Le jeune homme attrapa finalement son paquet de cigarettes sur le meuble de la télé et en alluma une aussitôt. Il ne pouvait pas boire mais il avait encore le droit de fumer. La nicotine allait peut être l'aider.

\- Bien sûr qu'il serait content et … oui, j'ai envie de le voir. Mais il sera bientôt là … il compte venir pour Thanksgiving. Ce n'est pas loin et honnêtement, je pourrais peut être … je pourrais envisager de faire différemment s'il n'était pas prévu qu'il vienne mais c'est … c'est inutile.

Il ne mentait pas sur ce point. Il aurait réellement pu tenter d'écouter les arguments de Castiel si Sam n'avait pas déjà prévu de venir le voir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de prendre des risques alors que son frère serait bientôt là.

\- Dean, est ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans attendre. Il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi son ami lui demandait ainsi la permission mais il ne lui posa pas la question. A vrai dire, il était curieux de savoir ce que Castiel avait en tête.

\- Tu sembles penser … et loin de moi l'idée de te dire que c'est stupide mais … tu sembles penser que prendre l'avion est dangereux … que ce n'est pas naturel et logique et que c'est mettre ta vie en danger. C'est bien ça ?

Évidemment que c'était ça. Castiel ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir compris après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce que son ami cherchait à lui dire en insistant ainsi. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était curieux de le savoir. Il hocha donc à nouveau la tête avant de lui faire signe de continuer de la main.

\- Et même si je ne partage pas ton envie ou ta peur, je peux comprendre que tu considères l'avion comme quelque chose de dangereux. Ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche pas, c'est que tu acceptes de voir ton frère le prendre pour venir te voir tout en continuant de refuser de le faire toi. Si tu considères l'avion comme un risque alors … pourquoi laisser ton frère le prendre. Tu n'as pas peur pour lui ?

Castiel était intelligent. Il était extrêmement rusé et visiblement, il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Dean devait reconnaître que ce qu'il venait de dire avait du sens. C'était même d'une logique implacable. Il était surpris de ne jamais y avoir pensé avant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose avant de froncer les sourcils et détourner le regard. Il ne voyait pas quoi dire. Les arguments de Castiel avaient du sens et il ne savait pas vraiment comment les contrer cette fois.

\- Et franchement, je pense sincèrement que c'est une bonne chose parce que … sans ça, tu ne le verrais jamais mais … je suis curieux de savoir comment tu perçois les choses.

\- Même si j'interdisais à Sam de prendre l'avion, il le ferait quand même. Alors, je ne perds pas de temps à le faire et je … je me contente d'avoir peur pour lui jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr qu'il est arrivé sain et sauf.

Castiel hocha alors la tête en faisant mine de comprendre et d'accepter ce que Dean lui disait. Il jouait un jeu. Il avait probablement un plan préétabli en tête. Le jeune homme devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris de voir avec quelle facilité son ami se jouait de lui. A quel point il était prêt à tout – même à utiliser Sam contre lui – pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Dean savait qu'il était en partie responsable. C'était lui qui avait poussé son ami à prendre des initiatives et à suivre son instinct. Il avait créé un monstre et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de composer avec à présent.

\- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire Cas et je préfère te prévenir tout de suite … ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je ne te laisserais pas utiliser mon frère contre moi.

\- Je ne tente rien Dean, assura alors Castiel en souriant.

Dean finit par laisser échapper un long sourire. Il s'approcha ensuite de son fauteuil et se laissa tomber dessus lourdement. Presque aussitôt, Kansas vint se blottir dans ses jambes. Dean posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne et commença à le caresser entre les oreilles.

\- Je suis juste curieux c'est tout. Et déçu aussi sans doute. Je t'avoue que j'étais excité à l'idée de rencontrer ton frère et d'aller en Californie. Je n'ai jamais réellement voyagé tu sais. Et ça aurait pu être sympa.

\- Cas, le coupa Dean parce qu'il se sentait coupable.

Et c'était sans doute ce que son ami cherchait. Mais il ne devait surtout pas se laisser faire. C'était trop simple. Castiel était totalement prévisible et Dean devait être plus intelligent que lui.

\- Non, je comprends Dean. J'ai eu tort de te proposer ça … même si je ne savais pas que tu avais peur de l'avion avant de le faire. Mais, je n'insisterais pas. Tu as mis en place des limites dans notre contrat et je dois les respecter. Peu importe que je n'ai, de mon côté, jamais utilisé mon joker pour refuser de faire ce que tu me demandais … même quand tu m'as proposé de taguer les murs de la maison de mon patron. Peu importe que je sois allé au delà de mes limites parce que c'était le but de cette année ensemble. Tu as tes limites et je les respecte.

Dean voyait clair dans le jeu de Castiel. Il savait très bien ce que son ami cherchait à faire. Il tentait de le faire accepter en laissant sous entendre qu'il était moins courageux que lui. Moins déterminé. Il n'ignorait pas ce que son ami faisait. Et pourtant, cela fonctionnait à merveille. Car il avait honte à présent. Honte de ne pas être capable de passer outre cette stupide phobie qui le paralysait. Il aurait aimé que le discours de Castiel soit sans effet. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait mis droit dans le mille.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses à cet instant précis … que je suis lâche. Que quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable d'affronter ses peurs n'est pas quelqu'un de courageux. Et sans doute que c'est vrai … mais je n'ai jamais prétendu être courageux.

Castiel l'observa une seconde avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière jusqu'à être totalement avachi sur le canapé. Dean pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans ses tempes et de la sueur couler de sa nuque à son dos. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de passer pour un lâche aux yeux de son ami. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se convaincre qu'accepter de relever son défi était un bon moyen de prouver son courage. Il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à la peur qu'il ressentait en s'imaginant dans un avion.

\- Je ne dirais pas que tu es lâche. Mais sans doute que tu as agi de façon un peu égoïste.

Castiel était définitivement doué pour manier les mots. Il avait sciemment choisi de ne pas dire que Dean était égoïste. Il avait opté pour une accusation différente. Sous entendre que le jeune homme « était » égoïste, que cela faisait parti de son caractère, ne lui laissa pas vraiment de marge de manœuvre. C'était une affirmation définitive. On ne pouvait pas changer qui on était et cela rendait inutile d'accepter de venir. Lui dire, en revanche, qu'il agissait comme un égoïste, lui offrait l'opportunité de réparer son erreur. De faire différemment. Et Dean avait envie de lui donner raison. Envie d'accepter juste pour ne pas agir ainsi.

\- Comment ça égoïste ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Kansas était toujours appuyé contre sa jambe. Dean glissa sa main dans son cou pour le caresser. Il trouvait du réconfort dans la présence de son chien à côté de lui.

\- Et bien tu penses avant tout à ta propre peur et à ton confort avant d'envisager le bonheur de ton frère. Je sais que tu ne le fais pas sciemment car il est évident que tu as toujours tout fait pour le rendre heureux mais … désolé de te le dire … cette fois, tu fais le mauvais choix.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour imaginer la surprise et la joie de son frère s'il venait le voir en Californie. Il le lui avait souvent demandé mais la route était trop longue. Dean ne pouvait pas s'absenter aussi longtemps. Il avait envie de voir le monde dans lequel son frère évoluait. Envie de voir son appartement et son école. Envie aussi de rencontrer ses amis et de s'assurer qu'ils ne tentaient pas de profiter de lui. Sam serait sans doute fier de pouvoir lui montrer toutes ces choses.

\- Tu te souviens des limites que tu as posé toi ? Demanda t-il alors en gardant les yeux rivés sur Castiel.

Il vit son ami réfléchir une seconde avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

\- Comment réagirais si je te demandais de les franchir ? Si je te proposais de te faire tatouer et t'accusais ensuite d'être égoïste en ne le faisant pas ?

C'était un peu injuste comme remarque. Dean en était parfaitement conscient. Il n'avait jamais inclus l'avion dans la liste de ses limites. Il n'avait pas parlé à Castiel de sa phobie. Son ami ne pouvait pas deviner que cela lui poserait problème. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il lui fasse une telle proposition. Plutôt le fait qu'il insiste lourdement pour le voir accepter. Il voulait que Castiel se mette à sa place une seconde et qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait la sensation d'être dos au mur. Acculé dans un coin par une personne en qui il pensait pouvoir avoir confiance. C'était sans doute exagéré mais c'était ainsi.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait égoïste de refuser de me faire tatouer quoi que ce soit … je veux dire … cela n'apporterait rien à qui que ce soit alors … je ne décevrais personne en refusant. Je suppose donc que je dirais « non ». Et même si tu insistais. De surcroît, tu n'as jamais précisé que l'avion faisait parti de tes limites.

Castiel était trop rationnel et trop préparé pour être pris ainsi en défaut. Cela énervait Dean au plus haut point. Il ne trouvait pas les bons mots pour faire comprendre à son ami. Il ne savait pas comment procéder pour qu'il prenne enfin conscience de l'énormité de ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Ok alors disons … disons que je serais vraiment très très déçu si tu refusais que je m'exerce sur toi … que je fasse de toi mon nouveau modèle pour les dessins que j'ai réalisés récemment … disons que cela me rendrait extrêmement heureux si tu me laissais t'utiliser comme un toile vierge et que je te suppliais d'accepter … est ce que tu oublierais ce que tu m'as demandé quand on a établi notre contrat ? Est ce que tu te sentirais égoïste de refuser ?

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de laisser échapper un long soupire. La situation était totalement hypothétique et cela ne coûtait rien à Castiel de mentir. Il ne serait probablement pas confronté à une telle demande de la part de son ami. Mais il semblait déterminé à se montrer honnête. Cela accentuait plus encore la culpabilité que Dean ressentait. Il l'ignora pour le moment.

\- Je pense que j'y réfléchirais à deux fois … je te poserais des questions … m'assurerais que tu ne dis pas ça uniquement pour me forcer à aller au delà de mes limites et si … si tu étais sincère, alors je dirais probablement oui. Parce que je veux te faire plaisir et parce que parfois, il faut savoir faire des compromis.

Dean détourna alors les yeux. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait toujours sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Elle s'était entièrement consumée sans qu'il la fume réellement. La cendre était tombée au sol. Il déposa le mégot dans le cendrier sur la table.

\- Tu es bien trop gentil si tu veux mon avis. Ça te jouera des tours un jour ou l'autre. Les gens finiront par s'en servir contre toi, déclara t-il.

\- Oui mais pas toi, répliqua Castiel aussitôt.

\- Non pas moi, assura Dean.

Il soupira à son tour puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il prit ensuite la direction de la cuisine. Kansas était sur ses talons. Dean ramassa sa gamelle et la remplit de croquettes. Son chien se jeta dessus dès qu'il l'eut reposé sur le sol. Dans son dos, le jeune homme entendit Castiel approcher. La discussion n'était donc pas terminée.

\- Dean, écoute … je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise et je sais que c'est probablement le cas mais … je pense réellement que ce voyage pourrait te faire du bien.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le jeune homme en attrapant deux verres dans le placard au dessus de sa tête.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de son ami. Il aurait déjà du mettre un terme à cette conversation. Il aurait du demander à Castiel de partir. Mais il avait la sensation qu'en l'écoutant encore durant un moment, il finirait par changer d'avis. Il ne savait même pas quand ce changement s'était opéré en lui. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il était sûr qu'il ne dirait jamais « oui ». A présent, il en doutait.

\- Je sais que Sam et toi avez discuté et que les choses se sont sensiblement arrangées mais je suis également sûr que ton frère a besoin de te voir autrement qu'à travers un écran d'ordinateur pour être définitivement rassuré. Et puis cela te permettrait de changer un peu d'air. De sortir de cette routine et de t'échapper pour quelques jours. Après ta quasi rechute, je pense que ce serait une bonne chose. Mais si tu penses que je me trompe … si tu crois que je fais fausse route et que tout ceci est inutile, tu n'as qu'à me le dire une bonne fois pour toute et j'arrêterais de t'ennuyer.

Dean prit la bouteille de soda dans le frigo et remplit les deux verres sur le comptoir. Une nouvelle fois, il regretta de ne pas avoir d'alcool chez lui. Cette envie soudaine de boire jusqu'à oublier tout le reste était sans doute une preuve de plus que Castiel avait raison. Changer d'environnement l'aiderait probablement à se changer aussi les idées. Il se tourna finalement et fit face à son ami.

\- Et tu viendrais avec moi ?

Castiel hocha la tête sans hésiter.

\- Pourquoi ?

Dean voulait la vraie raison de l'envie de son ami de l'accompagner. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui fournir une excuse de plus. Il savait que si Castiel se montrait honnête maintenant, il lui dirait « oui ». Il refusait de le décevoir.

\- Parce que j'en ai besoin moi aussi. Parce que j'étouffe ici … dans cette ville … dans ce travail. J'étouffe et même si les choses s'améliorent grâce à toi, je continue à avoir besoin de … de changement. J'ai besoin que quelque chose se passe et je ne sais même pas quoi.

\- Cas, souffla alors Dean en déposant son verre devant lui.

Il savait bien que son ami n'allait pas bien. Mieux sans doute mais pas encore « bien ». Il avait toutefois été suffisamment stupide pour l'oublier. Il avait vu Castiel sourire et l'avait entendu rire ces derniers jours. Il avait bêtement pensé que c'était suffisant. Mais il était évident à présent que son ami n'était pas guéri. Et il faisait du surplace à présent. Il était temps pour lui de faire un nouveau pas en avant. Pour cela, il avait besoin de quitter cette ville où tous ses mauvais souvenirs continuaient de le hanter. Ou il ne parvenait pas à échapper à son ancienne vie.

\- Non Dean, ce n'est pas … je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que j'essaie de te faire du chantage parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis juste … je suis fatigué de voir toujours les mêmes personnes … de répéter sans cesse les mêmes gestes. Et je sais que cette ville a des centaines de choses nouvelles à m'offrir. Je n'arrive juste pas à m'en contenter. Parce qu'elle reste la ville où j'ai voulu me tuer. Celle où je me suis laissé happer par le trou béant à l'intérieur de moi. Je veux voir autre chose. Je pourrais le faire seul … je le ferais seul si tu refuses. Mais je préférerais nettement que tu viennes avec moi. Je veux que tu sois là quand je trouverais enfin ce que je cherche.

Dean ne pouvait plus dire « non » à présent. Peu importait en fin de compte la raison qui le poussait réellement à accepter. Que ce soit pour Sam, pour lui, pour se prouver qu'il était capable de surmonter ses peurs ou pour aider Castiel. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Car il allait dire « oui ». Il allait suivre son ami là où il avait besoin d'aller.

\- Ok Cas, ok, déclara t-il alors.

Il fut surpris de voir que le rythme de son cœur s'était calmé. Qu'il respirait facilement. Il aurait cru qu'accepter de prendre l'avion avec son ami – même pour une bonne raison – le ferait paniquer. Il était toutefois totalement calme. Il était apaisé. Il avait pris la bonne décision.

\- Dean, tu es sûr ?

Les rôles étaient inversés à présent. Bizarrement, Castiel ne semblait plus du tout sûr de lui maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher. C'était peut être du à sa confession. A ce qu'il avait avoué ressentir. Ou au fait que tout ce qu'il avait dit ressemblait fortement à une déclaration. Pas celle que l'on faisait à un ami. Non. Mais si Castiel voulait l'ignorer, Dean le ferait également.

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr ou plutôt si je le suis. Je sais que c'est le bonne décision. Mais je sais également que je serais mort de trouille au moment où je monterais dans l'avion.

\- Je te tiendrais la main s'il le faut, lança alors Castiel en souriant.

\- Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais être totalement bourré au moment de le faire, répliqua t-il.

Il vit le visage de Castiel se tendre aussitôt.

\- Dean …

\- Je plaisante Cas. Je te jure que je plaisante. Peut être un joint pour me détendre mais rien de plus. Je te le promets.

Castiel semblait encore marqué par ce qui s'était passé le soir où Dean avait manqué de replonger. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il continuait à y penser lui aussi.

\- Et tu sais … parce que tu as eu le courage de surmonter une de tes peurs, je pourrais envisager de surmonter l'une des miennes. Pas les clowns parce qu'ils sont réellement trop terrifiants mais … peut être les aiguilles.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel était en train de sous entendre qu'il envisagerait peut être de se faire tatouer pour remercier Dean de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Et l'idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle lui plaisait plus qu'elle n'aurait du. Il supposait que c'était parce qu'il serait le premier. Et que n'importe quel autre tatoueur aurait été excité à sa place.

\- On en reparlera à ce moment là je suppose … après notre retour. Et tu devrais bien y réfléchir. Car ce n'est pas une proposition qu'on peut faire à la légère. N'importe quel autre tatoueur à ma place serait ravi de travailler sur une toile blanche.

Castiel ricana une seconde et Dean choisit de continuer à plaisanter pour lui arracher un nouveau sourire.

\- C'est comme prendre la virginité de quelqu'un … c'est toujours excitant non ?

Castiel sourit comme il s'y était attendu et Dean en fit de même. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son ami adorable. Surtout quand il rougissait de la sorte.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, finit par assurer Castiel.

Il but ensuite une gorgée de son soda avant de reposer son verre. Dean se contenta de faire tourner son verre entre ses mains. Il n'avait pas vraiment soif. Il s'était surtout servi pour gagner un peu de temps.

\- Et tu sais, si le tatouage n'est pas quelque chose qui te tente, tu pourrais opter pour un piercing. C'est moins permanent et on peut toujours s'en débarrasser si on n'est pas satisfait.

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Ils reviendraient sur le sujet si toutefois Castiel choisissait de se lancer. Pour le moment, il était inutile d'en débattre. Il était évident que cela mettait son ami mal à l'aise.

\- En tout cas, tu pourras te vanter d'être le premier à avoir réussi à me convaincre de prendre l'avion. Tu n'es pas le premier à essayer. Sam et Jesse ont tenté leur chance. Ils n'ont pas réussi de toute évidence. Ils vont être jaloux. Sam surtout je pense. Il va d'ailleurs se faire des idées.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer son frère sous entendant que l'accord de Dean était motivé par les sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel. Il n'aurait sans doute pas entièrement tort. Le jeune homme n'ignorait pas qu'il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour son ami. Il espérait toutefois que son frère n'insisterait pas trop lourdement sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas qu'il mette Castiel mal à l'aise en sous entendant ce type de choses.

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait penser que nous sommes … que nous sommes en couple ?

\- Oh je crois qu'il le pense déjà. Ce n'est pas méchant et … il veut me voir heureux c'est tout. Je crois qu'il serait prêt à me mettre en couple avec n'importe qui juste pour être sûr que je ne suis pas seul. Il est comme ça. Parce qu'il est heureux avec Jess, il pense que c'est la réponse à tout.

Castiel avait toujours les joues rouges. Dean savait que cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais il devait absolument l'avertir avant qu'ils ne soient confrontés à Sam et ses insinuations douteuses. Connaissant Jess, elle allait certainement agir de la même manière. Ce serait l'enfer. Mais Dean les aimait tous les deux comme un fou.

\- Mais tu lui as dit que … tu lui as dit qu'on n'était pas en couple n'est ce pas ?

\- Je lui ai dit mais je sais qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Je suppose qu'on devra le lui dire encore. Et sa petite amie n'est pas différente. Elle nous posera probablement des questions.

Castiel avait les yeux rivés sur son verre et semblait réellement inquiet. Dean posa une main sur son avant bras sans réellement y penser.

\- Tu sais, tu peux toujours renoncer. On ira ailleurs. On peut partir quelque part où on n'aura pas à affronter mon frère.

Castiel releva alors la tête brusquement. Il semblait toujours mal à l'aise mais également déterminé. Il ne reculerait pas. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné par son courage.

\- Non, je veux rencontrer ton frère. Je crois … je pense que ce serait … enfin, j'en ai envie.

\- Il va t'adorer. Il m'a même parlé de t'écrire un poème pour te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi jusque là. Et le pire, c'est que je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il plaisantait en le disant. Il en est parfaitement capable.

Castiel rit à nouveau. Dean lui tapota alors l'avant bras avant de poser sa main sur sa joue. Quelque part dans son cerveau, une alarme s'était déclenchée aussitôt. Il savait que son geste était trop intime et trop équivoque pour la relation qu'ils avaient. Mais il ressentait le besoin de réconforter son ami. De lui assurer par un geste qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Qu'il serait de son côté quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

\- Dean … souffla alors Castiel d'une voix plus rauque encore que d'ordinaire.

Dean avait conscience qu'ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Que seul le bar entre eux agissait comme une barrière. Mais qu'il lui aurait suffi de se pencher en avant pour embrasser son ami. Et il en avait envie. Il n'avait jamais rien voulu avec autant de force. Il était presque sûr que Castiel le voulait également. Mais il ne le fit pas. Un baiser aurait compliqué les choses.

\- Je sais Cas, se contenta t-il de dire.

Il ne précisa pas ce qu'il savait. Il laissa à son ami le soin de l'interpréter comme il le souhaitait. Comme il en avait besoin pour ne pas se sentir mal.

\- Je sais, répéta t-il.

Il retira ensuite sa main de la joue de Castiel et fit un pas en arrière. Il était amusant de voir qu'ils avaient réussi à se mettre d'accord sur la stupidité d'un baiser sans en parler. Ils en étaient arrivés à un point de leur relation où parler n'était plus nécessaire. Dean savait combien une telle proximité était précieuse. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour en arriver au même point avec Jesse. Avec Castiel, en revanche, tout s'était fait très rapidement. Naturellement. Sans qu'il ait besoin de travailler dessus. Ça en disait sans doute long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Une nouvelle fois, il choisit de l'ignorer. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'ignorer tout ce qui était déstabilisant. Tout ce qui pouvait l'amener à s'interroger sur les choses auxquelles il refusait de penser. Et ce depuis qu'il était enfant. Plus encore depuis la mort de sa mère.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne dirais pas non à une pizza. Tu restes ?

Dean observa Castiel assimiler l'invitation et accepter qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux. Il détourna toutefois les yeux quand son ami passa sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour chasser la sensation d'un baiser qui n'avait pas eu lieu.

\- Sauf si tu as mieux à faire bien sûr.

A cet instant précis, Dean espérait presque que son ami refuserait sa proposition. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée avec lui. Mais parce qu'il espérait l'entendre dire qu'il avait quelque chose de prévu. Que toute sa vie ne tournait pas entièrement autour de Dean. Qu'il avait d'autres amis maintenant. Qu'il voyait peut être quelqu'un. Et c'était sans doute paradoxal. Le jeune homme avait cherché à avoir une telle place dans la vie de Castiel. Il avait voulu voir son ami dépendre entièrement de lui. C'était la seule chose qui lui donnait l'impression de compter. D'avoir un but dans la vie. Mais c'était aussi dangereux. Parce que la moindre erreur risquait d'avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur son ami. Il pourrait tout gâcher comme il le faisait souvent. Castiel était devenu trop important pour lui et il refusait de lui faire faux bond. Il refusait de lui faire du mal.

\- Non, c'est … je reste d'accord. Merci.

Dean hocha alors la tête avant d'aller chercher le menu de la pizzeria la plus proche dans le tiroir du meuble de l'entrée. Il allait passer la soirée avec Castiel. Et il allait s'amuser. Il était temps pour lui d'accepter la responsabilité d'être le sauveur de son ami. D'être celui qui l'aiderait pour de bon à remonter la pente. « Comme on fait son lit on se couche » disait le proverbe. Dean n'allait certainement pas fuir ses responsabilités. Il avait passé sa vie à fuir sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Mais cette fois, il avait une bonne raison de rester. Et il allait faire les choses bien.


	27. Sammy

**Bonjour**

 **Et voilà ... elle est enfin là. La rencontre entre Castiel et Sam !**

 **Merci encore de m'être fidèle.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Don't stop me now de Queen**

 **Chapitre 27 : Sam**

 _« Le plus doux des amours est l'amour qui unit deux frères »_

 _Ménandre_

Dean n'avait pas exagéré en disant à Castiel qu'il était terrifié par l'idée de prendre l'avion. Qu'il serait probablement dans un état lamentable dès son arrivée à l'aéroport. Qu'il ne se détendrait qu'au moment où l'avion toucherait enfin le sol de l'autre côté du pays.

Le vol n'était pas long. A peine trois heures. Mais Dean semblait prêt à s'évanouir à chaque seconde. Ce fut pire encore quand le pilote annonça qu'ils allaient traverser une zone de turbulences et demanda au personnel de partir s'attacher.

Castiel avait pensé qu'il serait capable de rassurer son ami suffisamment pour qu'il ne soit pas trop stressé. Il s'était visiblement surestimé.

Car dès qu'ils franchirent les portes de l'aéroport, le visage de Dean pâlit considérablement. Il serrait la anse de son sac bien trop fortement dans ses mains. Les jointures de ses doigts étaient entièrement blanches et le jeune homme tremblait.

Ils passèrent la sécurité en silence puis prirent place dans le salle d'embarquement. Dean se plaignit alors de ne pas pouvoir fumer. De l'attente. Des gens autour de lui. Il refusa catégoriquement de regarder l'avion qu'ils pouvaient pourtant voir depuis les grandes baies vitrées à leur gauche. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son téléphone et continua à marmonner des choses que Castiel ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Le temps était clair et il n'y avait pas un brin de vent. Castiel voyait cela comme une bonne chose. Le vol serait calme et Dean finirait peut être par comprendre qu'il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter.

Ils embarquèrent à l'heure et prirent place dans l'avion sans encombre. Dean était silencieux à présent. Il riva ses yeux sur ses cuisses quand il fut assis et attaché. Castiel, quant à lui, regarda avec curiosité autour de lui. Il avait pris l'avion quelques fois par le passé et il continuait à être fasciné. Il trouvait cela étrangement reposant.

L'hôtesse leur expliqua les consignes de sécurité et Castiel vit du coin de l'œil Dean se tendre un peu plus encore. A ce rythme, il allait perdre connaissance avant même le décollage.

Castiel tenta donc de le détendre en lui parlant de Sam et de la Californie. De Stanford. Il posa quelques questions mais n'obtint rien de plus que quelques nouveaux grognements. Dean était stressé et visiblement cela le rendait agressif. Castiel fit un effort pour ne pas le prendre personnellement.

Ce fut pire quand l'avion commença enfin à rouler. Le bruit des réacteurs s'intensifia quand il accéléra et Dean attrapa aussitôt le bras de Castiel. C'était douloureux mais il ne chercha pas à s'en défaire. Il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière s'il avait été confronté à l'une de ses peurs.

L'avion finit par décoller et Castiel tourna le visage vers Dean pour lui demander comment il allait. Il n'obtint rien de plus que la dernière fois où il avait adressé la parole au jeune homme. De toute évidence, ils allaient faire le trajet en silence.

La première heure fut calme. Mais alors qu'on leur servait du café, l'avion commença à trembler. Castiel savait qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais Dean ne semblait pas de son avis. Il serra un peu plus encore le bras de Castiel et jura entre ses dents. Ça ne s'arrangea évidemment pas quand le personnel retourna s'attacher. Dean commença à dire qu'ils allaient tous mourir. Castiel tenta de le rassurer mais l'avion était secoué violemment à présent et Dean ne semblait pas l'entendre.

Il ne se détendit pas plus quand les turbulences cessèrent enfin et quand le signal leur demandant de rester attaché s'éteignit à nouveau. Il jura une nouvelle fois entre ses dents et Castiel eut la sensation qu'il le maudissait.

Il ne le releva toutefois pas. Cela ne servait à rien de faire des reproches à son ami. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de se comporter ainsi durant le vol. Ce n'était donc pas réellement une surprise.

L'avion finit par atterrir avec un peu d'avance. Dean relâcha alors le bras de Castiel et jaillit de son siège dès que cela fut possible. Il ne salua même pas l'hôtesse qui leur souhaitait une bonne journée à la sortie l'avion. Il remonta le couloir jusqu'à l'aéroport en courant presque et Castiel dut accélérer le pas pour le suivre.

Quand ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre, Dean sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma d'une main qui tremblait atrocement.

\- Plus jamais Cas … tu m'entends ? Plus jamais je ne t'écouterais. Je suis … je suis tellement en colère contre toi à cet instant précis.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel mit sa réaction sur le compte de son stress et ne s'en vexa pas. Il hocha seulement la tête et laissa Dean fumer en silence. Il se garda bien de rappeler à son ami qu'ils avaient encore le vol retour à affronter. Il était presque sûr qu'une telle réflexion lui vaudrait d'autres reproches.

Ils appelèrent finalement un taxi et Castiel fut soulagé de voir Dean se détendre un peu quand ils s'éloignèrent de l'aéroport. Son visage reprit peu à peu des couleurs alors qu'ils regardaient le paysage autour d'eux.

\- Tu sais … je suis désolé. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été très … sympa avec toi. Je ne le pensais pas.

Les excuses de Dean réchauffèrent le cœur de Castiel et il lui adressa un large sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas en colère.

Sam vivait non loin de son école, dans un quartier majoritairement fréquenté par étudiants. Il partageait son appartement avec sa petite amie Jessica Moore. Dean lui parla longuement d'elle durant le trajet. Il semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune femme. Il était convaincu que Sam et elles finiraient leur vie ensemble.

Stanford était une école prestigieuse. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné de savoir que Sam y avait été accepté et avait obtenu une bourse pour y étudier. Il écouta Dean lui expliquer combien son frère était intelligent. Combien il était brillant. Qu'il ferait un super avocat. Qu'il défendrait des causes justes. Castiel ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. Car à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, il commençait à réaliser l'énormité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre.

Il allait rencontrer Sam. Il allait enfin rencontrer le frère de son ami. Il en avait beaucoup entendu parler. Dean ne se lassait jamais de raconter toutes les choses que Sam et lui avaient faites quand ils étaient enfants. Castiel avait la sensation de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il avait peur que Sam soit déçu. Qu'il soit méfiant. Ou qu'il lui dise de laisser son frère tranquille.

Dean lui avait expliqué la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sam devait probablement penser qu'il était un danger pour son frère. Un peu comme Jesse l'avait pensé au début. Il espérait réussir à le convaincre. Il voulait plaire au jeune homme. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sam demande à son frère de choisir entre eux. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne gagnerait pas dans un tel duel.

Le taxi finit par se garer devant l'immeuble où Sam vivait. Dean le paya aussitôt avant de sortir de véhicule, visiblement impatient. Castiel, quant à lui, prit son temps. Il était angoissé. Il aurait probablement du proposer à Dean de venir seul. De l'avertir de la présence de Castiel avant qu'il ne vienne le rencontrer. Il n'était peut être pas trop tard pour reculer.

Il s'apprêtait à le suggérer à Dean quand le jeune homme sortit leurs sacs du coffre de la voiture mais s'abstint quand il vit le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond. Et surtout pas parce qu'il était stressé. Pas après ce qu'il avait convaincu Dean de faire.

Il ravala donc sa nervosité et suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble. La porte n'était pas fermée et ils purent entrer sans avoir à sonner chez Sam. Dean n'était jamais venu mais il connaissait l'étage où vivait son frère. Il gravit les marches deux par deux. Castiel était content de le voir aussi joyeux. Il en oublia sa propre nervosité pendant une seconde.

Elle revint toutefois avec force quand ils furent devant la porte de l'appartement de Sam. Dean ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Il était probablement trop impatient de revoir son frère pour s'inquiéter de ce que Castiel ressentait. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il pouvait le comprendre.

Dean frappa donc à la porte sans même jeter le moindre regard à son ami. Ils entendirent presque aussitôt des bruits de pas derrière puis quelqu'un qui criait quelque chose. Une seconde plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur Sam Winchester.

Castiel avait imaginé ce à quoi le jeune homme pourrait ressembler. Il l'avait visualisé comme une version plus jeune de Dean. Il s'était trompé. Pour commencer, Sam était immense. Plus grand que Dean et par conséquence plus grand que Castiel. Il avait les épaules larges et les bras musclés. Il avait la carrure d'un joueur de football américain. Ou d'un géant. De ce type étrange dans Game Of Thrones – la Montagne ? - qu'il avait trouvé effrayant quand Dean l'avait forcé à regarder les premiers épisodes un soir. Sam était intimidant. Castiel recula d'un pas malgré lui.

Son visage ne ressemblait pas vraiment à celui de Dean. Il était plus long et plus masculin. Il avait un grain de beauté à côté de son nez droit. Des lèvres fines là où celles de son ami étaient charnues et féminines. Il n'avait pas de tâches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés que ceux de son frère et plus longs. Ses yeux, enfin, semblaient être à la fois verts et noisettes. Il était séduisant.

\- Dean ?

La voix de Sam arracha Castiel à sa contemplation. Il tourna les yeux vers son ami et vit son visage s'éclairer entièrement. Puis, sans rien de dire de plus, Sam attrapa son frère par les épaules et l'attira à lui pour le serrer contre lui. L'étreinte semblait presque violente. Empreinte d'un certain désespoir. Castiel sut alors qu'il avait eu raison de forcer Dean à venir. De toute évidence, Sam était soulagé de le voir enfin en chair et en os.

Dean paraissait étrangement petit dans les bras de son frère, lui qui paraissait pourtant immense pour Castiel en temps normal.

\- Hé Sammy, souffla le jeune homme en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son frère.

C'était un moment incroyablement beau à voir. Castiel ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux jeunes hommes enlacés. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se nouer. Il repensa alors à Gabriel qui était rentré chez lui quelques jours plus tôt. Et au vide qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Castiel se promit alors d'aller rendre visite à son frère dès que possible. Il voulait reconstruire leur relation rapidement. Il voulait avoir avec lui le même lien que Dean et Sam partageaient.

\- Mon Dieu, tu … comment … je croyais que tu … tu es venu en voiture ?

Sam semblait avoir des difficultés à parler. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé par la façon qu'il avait de bafouiller.

\- Crois le ou non Sammy, j'ai pris l'avion, répliqua Dean en reculant finalement.

Castiel déglutit alors avec peine. Il était temps pour lui d'être enfin présenté au frère de son ami. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu pour le moment, ses yeux étant rivés sur Dean. C'était presque comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître s'il détournait le regard. Peu importait qu'ils se parlent régulièrement par téléphone et par ordinateur. Voir son frère en vrai semblait avoir totalement chamboulé Sam.

\- Toi ? Tu as pris l'avion ? Et par quel miracle ? Demanda Sam.

\- Cas, répondit Dean en souriant toujours.

Ok. C'était le moment où jamais. Castiel fit un pas en avant et entra finalement dans le champ de vision de Sam. Il tendit sa main dans sa direction sans doute un peu trop rapidement. Car Sam ne la lui serra pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de le dévisager durant de longues secondes, visiblement un peu perdu. Il cligna plusieurs des yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère et à Castiel à nouveau. Ce dernier laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il aurait du parler mais sa langue semblait deux fois trop grosse pour sa bouche et aucun son ne semblait pouvoir franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

\- Sam, Castiel … Cas, Sam. C'est lui qui a réussi à me convaincre de prendre l'avion pour venir te voir, expliqua finalement Dean.

Il ne semblait pas perturbé par la tension évidente entre son frère et son ami. Castiel n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir d'où elle venait. Sam était il seulement surpris ? Ou était il furieux de le trouver là ? Il avait envie de prendre la fuite. Il avait envie de trouver un hôtel et de se cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment de reprendre l'avion. Il se sentait de trop. Il se sentait comme un intrus. Et Sam semblait déterminé à le fixer du regard.

\- Je … euh … je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, finit par lâcher Castiel.

Sam le dévisagea pendant encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

\- Oh alors c'est vous … toi ? Toi, je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer. Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Castiel ne sut pas quoi dire en retour. Il ressentait le besoin de se justifier sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de la façon dont il avait rencontré Dean. Sam n'avait pas le droit de le juger. Il se retint donc et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Sam tendit finalement la main dans sa direction. Castiel la lui serra aussitôt.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu emmènerais ton petit ami avec toi. Je veux dire … tu aurais du me dire que tu venais et que tu venais accompagné. J'aurais … ok, désolé, je pense que j'ai tout faux. Désolé, je suis juste surpris. Mais je suis ravi de voir que tu as réussi à convaincre mon frère de venir. Et merci.

Quand il parlait ainsi, d'une voix hésitante et avec beaucoup de difficultés, Sam ressemblait à un enfant. Il n'était plus aussi impressionnant. Il paraissait même plus petit brusquement. Castiel se détendit aussitôt. Jusqu'à réaliser le terme que Sam avait employé pour parler de lui. « Petit ami ». Il sentit ses joues rougir.

\- Sammy, je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois. On n'est pas ensemble. Cas est mon ami … pas mon petit ami.

\- Sam, pas Sammy et désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr de te croire.

\- C'est vrai pourtant, assura Castiel en relâchant la main de Sam. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Dean l'avait prévenu. Sam semblait déterminé à le voir en couple. Il était visiblement convaincu que c'était la solution à tous ses problèmes. Castiel était persuadé que cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il le garda toutefois pour lui.

\- Tu vas nous faire rentrer ou tu veux qu'on continue à discuter dans le couloir ? Demanda alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Il n'avait pas perdu son sourire et ne semblait pas gêné par ce que son frère avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt. Castiel, quant à lui, sentait ses joues le brûler. Sam s'effaça alors de l'encadrement de la porte et leur fit signe d'entrer.

\- Oui désolé, je … entrez, lança Sam.

Dean pénétra le premier dans l'appartement, Castiel sur les talons. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui et pendant une seconde, il se sentit bêtement pris au piège. Non. Il était idiot de penser cela. Sam semblait ravi de les voir. Ou du moins de voir son frère. Il tolérait Castiel parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon minuscule qui faisait également office de cuisine. L'endroit était petit mais chaleureux. Il y avait des photos accrochés aux murs. Un vieux canapé installé au milieu de la pièce. Une table basse qui croulait sous le poids de papiers en tout genre. Sans doute des notes de cours. La télévision était ancienne également et éteinte. Il y avait une bibliothèque dans un coin juste à côté de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Sam les dépassa pour se planter devant eux dans le salon. Il semblait soudain nerveux. Presque comme s'il redoutait le jugement de son frère sur l'endroit où il vivait. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Dean. Il semblait totalement émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait.

\- C'est cool ici, lança t-il en souriant à son frère.

Sam se détendit aussitôt. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé dans son élan par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait dans son dos. Castiel tourna la tête dans cette direction et aperçut une jeune femme qui sortait de ce qui devait être la chambre. Elle était grande, sans doute de la taille de Castiel. Et elle était réellement très belle. Castiel avait beau être irrémédiablement gay, il n'en était pas moins capable de le reconnaître. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés. Des lèvres pulpeuses. Les yeux bleus. Et un adorable grain de beauté entre les sourcils. Jessica sans doute. Dean s'élança dans sa direction sans attendre et la prit dans ses bras. Il la souleva du sol sans difficulté et tourna plusieurs fois sur lui même.

\- Ok, ok Dean, je suis content de te voir moi aussi, jeta Jess en riant.

Dean la reposa alors sur le sol et recula pour la regarder dans les yeux. Castiel les observa une seconde, fasciné par l'affection évidente entre eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et … surtout qui est le canon que tu as emmené avec toi ? Demanda alors Jessica en se tournant vers Castiel.

Ce dernier sentit aussitôt ses joues rougir. Il avait reçu de la méfiance de la part de Sam au premier regard mais Jessica semblait bien plus enthousiaste de le rencontrer. Et il se sentait stupide de rougir ainsi comme un enfant face à un compliment. Il avait trente ans et il aurait du être capable d'entendre ce type de réflexion sans être gêné.

\- Dis moi que c'est ton petit ami parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je serais obligé de te dire que tu es un idiot … à nouveau, ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir devant ce qui était visiblement une plaisanterie. Dean ne dit rien non plus et ce fut finalement Sam qui rompit le silence.

\- Oh non Jess, ils sont juste amis, assura t-il en mimant des guillemets en prononçant le dernier mot.

Sa petite amie sourit largement alors avant de s'approcher de Castiel. Il lui tendit aussitôt la main mais elle se pencha dans sa direction pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle était bien plus affectueuse que Sam. Et visiblement plus à l'aise face à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui débarquait chez elle sans s'annoncer.

\- Dean, tu es un idiot, lança t-elle avant de s'approcher de Sam.

Il passa aussitôt un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit contre lui sans hésiter. Dean secoua la tête, visiblement amusé puis prit place sur le canapé. Il fit signe à Castiel de le rejoindre mais il ne bougea pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de faire comme s'il n'était pas un invité dans cet appartement.

\- Assieds toi Castiel, lui lança alors Sam.

Ce n'était pas réellement un ordre mais ça ne sonnait pas non plus comme une simple invitation. Castiel fit ce qui lui était demandé et se sentit un peu mieux une fois installé à côté de Dean. Il se retint de se serrer contre lui. Il aurait voulu être totalement à l'aise mais il était encore stressé. Principalement par l'attitude de Sam qui paraissait le surveiller du coin de l'œil en permanence. Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait en le regardant ainsi.

\- Alors qu'est ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? Demanda finalement Jess.

Sam s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce et attira sa petite amie pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses cuisses. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt avant de passer un bras autour de son cou.

\- Et bien Cas m'a convaincu de venir voir mon idiot de petit frère et puisqu'il n'avait jamais été en Californie, il m'a accompagné.

\- Oh Cas t'a convaincu hein ? Je suppose qu'on doit lui dire « merci ». Je ne croyais pas voir le jour où Dean Winchester prendrait enfin l'avion pour nous rendre visite. C'est un miracle Cas.

Castiel grimaça en entendant son surnom dans la bouche de Jess. Il s'était habitué à entendre Dean l'appeler ainsi même s'il avait tenté de le reprendre au début. Dans la bouche des autres en revanche, cela lui plaisait moins. Mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait surtout pas envie d'énerver ou de vexer Sam et sa petite amie. Il finirait sans doute par s'y faire.

\- Sam a parlé de lui écrire un poème, rappela alors Dean.

Jess rit aussitôt alors que son petit ami secouait la tête en pointant son doigt en direction de son frère.

\- Et j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour penser que tu le garderais pour toi.

Sammy, mon but dans la vie est de te mettre mal à l'aise. Je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps.

\- Ah ah, très drôle Deano.

Castiel tourna le visage vers son ami en entendant le surnom employé par son frère. Il semblait agacé mais également amusé à nouveau. Il était intéressant d'étudier le comportement qu'ils avaient ensemble. Ils se charriaient mais il était évident pour quiconque avait des yeux qu'il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans leurs propos. Juste un amour fraternel incroyablement puissant. Sans doute fusionnel également. Castiel avait définitivement la sensation d'être de trop.

\- Tu finiras par t'y faire Cas. Ils sont toujours comme ça quand ils sont dans la même pièce. C'est comme si plus personne n'existait mis à part eux. On finit par l'accepter, expliqua Jess en le regardant.

Castiel sourit malgré lui. Il était évident que les deux frères ne semblaient plus vraiment faire attention à eux. Mais il était surpris de voir avec quelle facilité Jess l'avait accepté. Il se demanda alors s'il lui arrivait d'être jalouse. Non. C'était stupide. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre et ne se voyaient pas souvent. Il était normal qu'ils en profitent quand ils étaient enfin ensemble. Et Castiel n'avait pas le droit d'être lui même jaloux de l'attention que Dean accordait à son frère. Il n'avait pas le droit. Et pourtant, il l'était. Jaloux. Castiel grimaça en détournant les yeux.

\- Ok, tu sais qu'on t'entends non ? Demanda finalement Dean.

Castiel le regarda et ne put détourner son regard durant de longues, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Dean était tellement différent à cet instant qu'il le reconnaissait à peine. Il semblait totalement libéré. Calme. En paix. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant. Il était plus séduisant encore quand son visage était ainsi détendu, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire. C'était le Dean qu'il avait du être avant la mort de sa mère. Avant l'alcool et la drogue. Avant de rencontrer Castiel. Et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'être plus jaloux encore de ne voir ce côté de son ami que maintenant qu'il était avec son frère. Ce qu était une nouvelle fois stupide. Et injuste.

\- Oh je sais oui. Ça n'en est pas moins vrai, répliqua Jess.

Elle ne semblait toujours pas énervée. Juste incroyablement joyeuse. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il était toujours comme ça. Pleine de vie. Souriante et heureuse. Il se demanda ensuite s'il pourrait être comme ça lui aussi un jour.

\- Maintenant qui veut du café ? Parce qu'il est tôt et que vous m'avez tiré du lit tous les deux.

Dean accepta sans hésiter. Castiel hocha la tête pour donner également son accord. Jess se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et mit la cafetière en route.

\- Alors Cas, parle nous un peu de toi. Dean a refusé de nous en dire suffisamment pour satisfaire notre curiosité et je dois t'avouer que j'ai envie de tout savoir, lança Jess depuis la cuisine.

Castiel s'étaient attendu à une telle question. Il était logique qu'on lui demande d'en dire un peu plus sur lui puisqu'il était nouveau dans leur petit cercle. Et parce qu'il avait eu l'audace d'accompagner Dean sans leur demander la permission au préalable. Il était seulement surpris que la question vienne de Jess. Il avait cru que Sam serait le premier à l'interroger. Mais le jeune homme semblait déterminé à rester silencieux. Il était toutefois attentif. Castiel pouvait le voir du coin de l'œil. Il continuait à l'observer. Comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si oui ou non, il représentait une menace.

\- Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressant à dire. J'ai trente ans. Je vis à New York et je travaille pour une grande multinationale au service clientèle. Je déteste mon travail. Je … j'avais un chat et … je pense que c'est tout.

« Je suis suicidaire » ajouta t-il mentalement mais Sam le savait déjà. Et en conséquence, Jess devait également être au courant. Il avait peur que l'un des deux aborde le sujet à un moment ou à un autre. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Il était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça.

\- Tu as de la famille ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire de ton temps libre ? Tu es gay ?

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la dernière question de Jess. Dean le tapota gentiment dans le dos en foudroyant la jeune femme du regard.

\- Jess ! La reprit t-il d'une voix forte.

\- Ok, désolée, ne réponds pas à la dernière question si cela te met mal à l'aise.

Castiel eut besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme. Sa gorge le brûlait et il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort dans sa poitrine. Il s'était attendu à tout mais certainement pas à une telle question. Jess ne pouvait pas savoir combien il avait encore des difficultés à assumer son homosexualité. Que c'était une des raisons qui l'avaient conduit à vouloir sauter d'un toit. Qu'il commençait seulement à travailler dessus. Et uniquement parce que Dean avait cerné le problème avant lui.

\- Je … j'ai un frère, Gabriel. Il est plus vieux que moi de cinq ans et … j'aime … lire je suppose. Dean m'a récemment convaincu de commencer à regarder Game of Thrones et je dois avouer que je suis devenu un peu accroc. Oh et oui … euh … oui je suis … enfin je suis gay.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu, intervint alors Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Castiel tourna la tête pour échapper à son regard.

\- Oh si … non … je le sais que je suis … enfin oui je suis gay.

\- Non je parlais d'aimer lire, rétorqua Sam visiblement amusé. Tu as dit que tu aimais lire … que tu supposais que tu aimais lire.

Castiel rit alors durant quelques secondes. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et il avait vraiment besoin que Dean vole à son secours. Il était réellement sur le point de prendre la fuite. Il n'avait définitivement pas pensé que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

\- Bon ça suffit avec les questions. Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, lança alors Dean.

Castiel aurait pu l'embrasser tant il lui était reconnaissant. Il avait visiblement senti que son ami avait besoin de lui et comme à chaque fois, il avait fait en sorte de lui venir en aide. Sans qu'il le lui demande. Il avait visiblement un sixième sens pour ces choses là. Ou il lisait dans ses pensées. Ce qui était une idée effrayante. Car il arrivait à Castiel d'avoir des idées le concernant qu'il préférait de loin ne pas partager. Avec qui que ce soit.

\- J'estime qu'il est de mon devoir d'interroger Cas pour m'assurer qu'il mérite mon grand frère.

\- Ce serait déjà stupide si toutefois on sortait ensemble parce qu'on n'est plus au dixième huitième siècle et que je suis un adulte parfaitement capable de choisir la personne avec qui je veux sortir … mais c'est encore plus idiot sachant que nous sommes amis.

\- Amis oui mais je rajouterais pour le moment Dean … parce qu'il est évident que ce n'est que temporaire.

\- Sam, ça suffit.

Dean semblait en colère à présent. Castiel n'osait pas intervenir. Il avait envie de soutenir son ami comme ce dernier le faisait pour lui. Mais il estimait que ce n'était pas sa place. Il était un intrus et en conséquence, tout ce qu'il dirait risquait de se retourner contre lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas se mettre Sam à dos.

\- Ok les garçons, on arrête immédiatement. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Et Dean a raison Sam. Il est parfaitement capable de choisir avec qui il veut sortir ou non. Tu n'as pas à intervenir.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa petite amie. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de renoncer. Mais Jess avait visiblement plus de pouvoir sur lui que son frère. C'était sans doute logique. Après tout, il vivait avec elle. Et elle le connaissait par cœur à présent.

\- Cas, j'espère que tu pourras excuser mon idiot de petit ami pour son attitude. Crois moi, il n'a rien contre toi. Il agirait de la même manière avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il a tendance à se montrer très protecteur quand il s'agit de Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'était pas en colère. C'était vrai. Il n'en voulait pas à Sam de chercher à protéger son frère. Il trouvait même cela plutôt rassurant. Il était juste mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il était à l'origine du conflit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait cherché en venant avec Dean.

\- Et je serais d'avis qu'on commence enfin à profiter de votre venue. Sam, tu pourrais emmener Dean voir le campus et Cas … je serais ravie de te servir de guide pendant que ces deux là passent du temps ensemble. Il y a tellement de choses à faire. Je suis sûre que tu vas adorer la Californie.

Castiel n'était pas forcément très enthousiaste à l'idée de rester seul avec Jess. Il était presque sûr que la jeune femme n'allait pas utiliser ce temps pour l'interroger ou pour tenter de le faire fuir. Il était persuadé qu'ils allaient s'entendre. Mais il n'était pas très doué pour interagir avec des inconnus. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser. Toutefois, il avait envie de laisser Dean profiter de son frère sans qu'il ne soit là pour se mettre entre eux. C'était tout le but de leur venue. Il hocha donc la tête pour donner son accord à Jess.

\- Bien le café maintenant, lança alors cette dernière en approchant.

Elle posa les tasses sur la table basse et Castiel attrapa aussitôt la sienne pour s'occuper les mains. Dean était toujours pressé contre lui. Sam l'avait remarqué mais il ne fit heureusement aucune remarque sur ce point. Il les observait toutefois avec attention.

\- Il y a juste quelque chose que je … ok, Dean, je sais que ça va te rendre dingue mais je dois le dire. Et j'aimerais assez que tu ne m'interrompes pas même si je sais que tu le feras … enfin … Cas, je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour mon frère. Il m'a expliqué et … je te jure que je sais que je te dois beaucoup. Mais, Dean m'a aussi dit que tu étais … enfin que … quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, il … tu t'apprêtais à sauter et je veux juste être sûr que tout ceci n'est pas … disons que ce n'est pas juste une dernière aventure avant de faire le grand saut.

\- Sam, ça suffit, le coupa Dean avec force.

Son frère se tourna alors vers lui et le foudroya du regard. Ils allaient se disputer. Ils allaient se disputer à cause de Castiel. Et cette fois, Jess ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire pour les en empêcher. Castiel ne pouvait toutefois pas les laisser faire. Il n'était pas venu pour causer un problème entre les deux frères. Bien au contraire. Il voulait que les choses s'arrangent. Il était un peu fatigué d'avoir à se justifier à nouveau après l'avoir fait plusieurs fois avec Jesse. Mais il était disposé à le faire pour aider son ami. Il était capable de tout pour Dean.

\- Sam, je comprends ta réticence et je comprends que tu te montres méfiant. Je le serais également à ta place. Je n'ai pas forcément envie de discuter des ces choses avec des gens que je connais à peine mais je ne vais pas non plus nier que quelque chose cloche chez moi. J'ai des problèmes … des problèmes sur lesquels je travaille depuis que j'ai rencontré ton frère. Je n'en ai pas honte ou plutôt … disons que j'essaie de ne plus en avoir honte. Je ne peux pas te garantir que les choses se finiront bien pour moi mais je peux te jurer en revanche que je tiens sincèrement à Dean. Notre amitié n'est pas un prélude à autre chose. Je n'ai pas d'autres idées en tête le concernant et je veux … je veux juste que les choses aillent mieux pour nous deux. Je ne vais pas abuser de lui et je ne vais pas me jouer de lui. Tu es libre de me croire ou non. C'est à toi de voir.

Sa petite tirade l'avait essoufflé et il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Il sentit la main de Dean se poser sur sa cuisse et il la recouvrit de la sienne. Peu importait que ce geste soit trop intime pour deux amis. Peu importait que Sam soit là pour les voir faire. Castiel avait besoin de ce contact et si Dean le lui offrait, il n'allait certainement pas le repousser.

\- Sammy, écoute moi bien parce que ce que je vais te dire est d'une importance capitale d'accord ?

Sam hocha aussitôt la tête. Il ne semblait pas forcément ravi par le ton employé par son frère mais il avait été conditionné durant des années à l'écouter parce qu'il était son grand frère et qu'il refusait de lui désobéir. Une nouvelle fois, c'était une interaction intéressante à observer mais Castiel était trop stressé pour l'apprécier pleinement.

\- Ok alors voilà. Sammy je t'aime. Tu le sais et je pense que Cas et Jess le savent également. Je t'aime et rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera quoi que ce soit à l'importance que tu as pour moi. Mais je peux te jurer que si tu continues à te montrer aussi … disons … désagréable avec Cas, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à quitter cet appartement et à mettre un terme à ma visite. Je repartirais. Parce que je refuse de te laisser le malmener de la sorte quand il est celui qui m'a convaincu de venir … et uniquement parce qu'il était persuadé que cela te ferait plaisir. Je ne te laisserais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Si tu continues, tu gâcheras cette visite et franchement Sammy, je pense sincèrement que je t'en voudrais pendant un moment. Alors non, ce ne sera évidemment pas définitif mais il serait tout de même dommage de nous disputer simplement parce que tu es un idiot. Et si tu as le moindre doute sur ce que je viens de te dire Sammy, tu te trompes. Parce que cette fois est sans doute la seule fois de ma vie où je choisirais quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Personne ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel eut peur de voir Sam protester. Il ne voulait pas que les deux frères se disputent. Il ne voulait pas avoir à quitter la Californie après seulement quelques heures. Il ne voulait pas que Dean finisse par le lui reprocher. Il était touché de voir que son ami prenait sa défense. Qu'il était prêt à partir si toutefois son frère refusait de se montrer plus sympathique avec Castiel. C'était la preuve que leur amitié était essentielle pour le jeune homme. Mais il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il était suffisamment réaliste pour savoir que Sam passerait toujours en premier dans le cœur de Dean. Qu'en définitive, ce serait toujours son petit frère qu'il choisirait si toutefois il avait une décision définitive à prendre. Et si les choses se passaient mal aujourd'hui, Dean finirait nécessairement par lui en vouloir. Peu importait en fin de compte que Castiel ne lui ait rien demandé. Tout finirait par lui retomber dessus. Il le refusait. Il ouvrit donc la bouche pour expliquer à Dean qu'il était inutile de poser un ultimatum à son frère mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Car Sam prit la parole avant lui.

\- Dean, je suis désolé.

Castiel tendit l'oreille, persuadé que Sam allait ajouter un « mais ». Qu'il allait s'excuser pour son comportement mais refuser d'en changer. Qu'il ne lâcherait pas Castiel. A sa grande surprise, le jeune étudiant n'ajouta toutefois rien. A la place, il tourna la tête vers Castiel et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé.

\- Je suis désolé Cas. Désolé pour mon comportement et désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Heureusement pour lui, et comme souvent, Dean vola une nouvelle fois à son secours.

\- C'est oublié Sammy. Maintenant, on va boire ce café et tu vas me dire tout ce qui t'est arrivé de nouveau dans ta vie depuis notre dernière conversation. Et ensuite, tu me montreras l'endroit où tu étudies. Je vais rencontrer tes amis, tenir des propos embarrassants sur toi devant eux et ensuite tu vas nous inviter à manger. Et comme je suis ton grand frère, tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

Jess sourit alors largement et quelques secondes plus tard, Sam en fit de même. Castiel était étonné de voir avec quelle facilité les choses s'arrangeaient entre les deux frères. Combien il était simple pour eux de dissiper la tension alors même qu'elles avaient semblé sur le point de les engloutir tous les deux quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était la preuve de l'immense affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. C'était exactement ce que Castiel voulait partager avec Gabriel à son retour. Il avait encore quelques réticences mais il refusait de les laisser tout gâcher. Il avait besoin de son frère dans sa vie.

\- Et tu sais, j'ai déjà réfléchi à ce que je dirais à tes amis quand je les verrais. Je pense que je vais leur raconter la fois où tu as pleuré devant un épisode de la Petit Maison dans la prairie … ou peut être que je leur raconterais celle où j'ai réussi à te convaincre de porter une robe pour Halloween. J'ai des milliers d'histoire à partager avec eux et quand j'en aurais fini, ils ne te regarderont plus jamais du même œil.

Sam grimaça alors.

\- Tu n'oseras pas, avança t-il alors.

Mais il ne semblait pas convaincu. Il connaissait parfaitement son frère et il savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de faire toutes ces choses et de s'en amuser. Castiel avait presque de la peine pour lui. Mais il en voulait un peu à Sam de l'avoir ainsi mis mal à l'aise. Il estimait que le jeune homme méritait bien une petite punition. De toute évidence, Dean partageait totalement son avis.

\- Oh je vais oser … et tu n'auras qu'à voir cela comme une punition pour ce que tu as fait à Cas.

Dean devait forcément lire dans ses pensées. Castiel ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

\- Jess, lâcha alors Sam en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en agitant ses mains devant elle. Elle semblait amusée par ce qui se passait et déterminée à ne surtout pas intervenir.

\- Oh non mon cœur, tu te débrouilles seul sur ce coup. Je suis de l'avis de Dean. Tu t'es réellement comporté comme un idiot.

\- Tu vois … je te l'avais dit. Jess m'a toujours préféré à toi, intervint Dean en souriant.

\- Si seulement tu n'étais pas totalement gay Dean, se lamenta alors Jess.

Dean et elle éclatèrent alors de rire. Sam les regarda faire en grimaçant avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel sourit alors à son tour, soulagé que les choses se déroulent enfin bien. Il ne savait pas comment ce séjour allait se dérouler mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir insisté pour que Dean vienne. Il était évident que c'était exactement ce dont son frère et lui avaient besoin. Et maintenant que la tension s'était enfin dissipée, il pouvait pleinement apprécier la situation. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire ses preuves. Que Sam continuerait de se montrer méfiant comme Jesse avant lui. Que Castiel n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge. Mais il se sentait également capable de prouver au jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas menti. Qu'il tenait sincèrement à Dean et qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Sam finirait par le croire. Castiel se le promit.

Ils continuèrent à rire pendant quelques minutes avant de retrouver enfin leur calme. Puis Sam reprit la parole pour raconter à son frère toutes les choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites lors de leur dernière conversation. Castiel l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Car la main de Dean était toujours posée sur sa cuisse. La sienne toujours refermée autour des doigts de son ami. Et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. A cet instant, tout était parfait. Et Castiel allait faire en sorte que cela continue jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour.


	28. Incertitude

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le chapitre 28 (déjà !) et Dean ouvre enfin les yeux (oui enfin !).**

 **Merci mille fois de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Is this love de Whitesnake**

 **Chapitre 28 : Incertitude**

 _« A quoi il sert cet amour qui est en nous si c'est pour une personne à qui on ne l'avoue »_

 _Michel Berger_

Dean avait toujours été fier de Sam. Il l'était depuis sa naissance. L'avait été lorsque son petit frère avait fait ses premiers pas. Quand il avait ramené son premier A noté en rouge sur un devoir qu'il avait rendu quelques jours plus tôt. Quand il avait eu sa première petite amie. Quand il avait eu son diplôme avec les honneurs. A chaque course qu'il remportait. A chaque trophée qu'il gagnait.

Il avait été fier également le jour où Sam lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été accepté à Stanford et qu'il avait obtenu une bourse pour couvrir une partie de ses dépenses. Bien sûr, à l'époque, sa fierté avait été effacée par sa colère et sa peur de voir Sam l'abandonner pour la Californie. Mais Dean n'en était pas moins fier. Même s'il lui avait fallu quelques années avant de le reconnaître.

Dean admirait son frère. Il le trouvait incroyable. Ne pensait pas exagérer quand il disait à qui voulaient l'entendre – et même aux autres – que son frère était sans nul doute la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit au monde. Quand il relatait ses exploits. Annonçait sans le moindre doute que Sam accomplirait de grandes choses. Deviendrait le meilleur avocat au monde. Choisirait les causes justes.

Il était enfin fier de son frère parce qu'il n'avait pas peur d'assumer ses sentiments. Qu'il ne se sentait pas idiot de montrer à quel point il aimait sa petite amie. Qu'il allait l'épouser et faire sa vie avec elle. Dean savait d'ors et déjà que sa fierté serait plus forte encore quand il se tiendrait à la droite de son frère le jour de son mariage. Quand il ferait son discours de témoin en tentant de l'embarrasser parce que c'était son rôle après tout. Quand il tiendrait dans ses bras le premier de leurs enfants – ils en auraient deux ou trois selon Dean – et quand il serait choisi comme parrain.

Dean fondait de grands espoirs en son frère. Il avait sacrifié une partie de son enfance pour s'assurer que Sam serait à même de les remplir. Qu'il ne rencontrerait aucun obstacle insupportable sur la route de son succès.

Dean voyait en Sam l'homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais être de son côté. Celui qu'on regardait avec admiration et envie. Celui qui remportait toutes les batailles. Dean n'était toutefois pas jaloux. Non. Il avait toujours su que son frère était destiné à cette vie et lui non.

Mais il avait ressenti plus de fierté encore en visitant pour la première fois le campus où son frère se rendait chaque jour. En entendant ses amis parler de lui comme de l'étudiant le plus brillant de l'université. En constatant par lui même combien chacun d'entre eux l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Parce qu'il voyait aussi bien que Dean que Sam était meilleur qu'eux tous réunis.

Bien sûr, parce que Dean était Dean, il fit ce qu'il avait promis et s'empressa de raconter aux autres des histoires – certaines vraies, d'autres exagérées pour être plus drôles encore – sur l'enfance de son frère. Il s'amusa beaucoup de voir Sam protester vainement et rougir. Il rit avec ses amis. Il les écouta parler de lui. Il fut touché quand son petit frère insista pour préciser à ses amis que c'était en partie grâce à Dean qu'il en était là où il en était. Tous avaient déjà entendu parler de lui. De toute évidence, Sam leur avait vanté longuement ses mérites. Et si Dean n'avait jamais douté de l'amour que son frère avait pour lui, il n'avait jamais imaginé que son petit frère le mettait ainsi sur un piédestal. Il n'avait jamais cru vivre le jour où des inconnus lui confieraient qu'ils auraient aimé avoir un frère comme lui. Peu importait qu'il ait pris de longues minutes pour leur raconter des horreurs sur Sam. De toute évidence, les amis de son frère le voyaient comme un modèle. Comme un exemple. Comme un frère idéal.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de rougir et quand ils quittèrent finalement le campus, il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il allait devoir remercier Castiel d'avoir insisté pour lui faire prendre l'avion. Car cette visite lui avait non seulement offert l'opportunité de voir enfin son frère évoluer dans son quotidien mais également celle de booster son ego. Ce dont il avait cruellement besoin après avoir passé des années à penser que Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui. Qu'il ne valait rien. Que sa mort ne serait un fardeau pour personne.

Sam l'invita ensuite à boire un café à l'endroit où il travaillait quelques matinées par semaine. Les gens le connaissaient et tout le personnel semblait l'adorer. Sam avait toujours été doué pour se faire des amis. Là où Dean avait tendance à repousser les gens, son frère les accueillait à bras ouverts. Ils étaient différents. Et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient également.

Ils prirent place à une table à côté de la fenêtre. Sam leur commanda deux cafés puis posa son regard sur Dean.

Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce que son frère avait en tête à cet instant précis. Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet pendant leur visite. Parce qu'il savait combien le moment était important pour Dean. Il refusait de le gâcher en prenant le risque de déclencher une dispute stupide. Mais il allait le faire maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dean n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Qu'il était seulement inquiet pour lui avec tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré. Dean n'était toutefois pas sûr d'avoir la force de le faire. Il était encore un peu chamboulé par tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son arrivée. Et il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il n'avait pas les réponses aux questions que Sam allait poser. Mais il était disposé à les entendre.

\- Amis alors hein ?

Dean ne fut pas surpris de voir que son frère allait droit au but. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à tourner autour du pot quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'aussi important. Il savait combien cela énervait Dean.

\- Sammy, combien de fois dois je te le dire ? Oui, on est amis et c'est tout. Je ne couche pas avec lui … je ne coucherais pas avec lui. Point final.

Sam ne semblait pas convaincu et Dean le comprenait parfaitement. Il savait que le fait que Castiel ait réussi à le convaincre de prendre l'avion – quand son propre frère en était incapable – et le fait qu'il soit venu avec lui allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait également qu'il ne se comportait pas avec Castiel comme avec un ami. Ils étaient plus proches. Leurs gestes étaient plus tendres. Leurs regards complices. Mais il ne mentait pas non plus. Il n'avait pas couché avec Castiel et il refusait de le faire. Il tenait bien trop à leur relation pour tout gâcher en tentant quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas bien se finir.

\- Je ne te parle pas de sexe Dean. Je te parle de sentiments. Et d'ailleurs, le simple fait que tu n'aies pas couché avec lui vient renforcer mon hypothèse qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous.

\- C'est donc comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme un garçon qui écarte les cuisses pour le premier venu ? Tu crois que je suis incapable d'avoir des amis sans tenter de coucher avec eux. Je te rappelle que je fréquente de façon totalement platonique Benny, Jesse et Charlie.

Sam ne dit rien quand la serveuse vint leur apporter leurs cafés. Il la remercia d'un sourire puis prit quelques secondes pour discuter avec elle d'un cours qu'ils avaient en commun. Quand elle s'éloigna, il reporta son attention sur Dean.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi mais je sais aussi que tu as recours au sexe régulièrement parce que tu crois que ça poussera les gens à t'apprécier. Et si je me souviens bien de tout ce que tu m'as dit, tu as tenté de séduire Jesse et Benny les premiers temps. Ce n'est que parce qu'ils sont tous les deux hétéros que tu as renoncé. Et ce n'est pas une critique. Je sais que le sexe est pour toi une manière de tenir les gens à distance. Qu'il est plus facile ensuite de ne pas tisser de liens avec ces coups d'un soir parce que tu ne les rappelles jamais. Tu t'en sers pour ne jamais t'impliquer et sans doute … sans doute parce que tu as peur ensuite d'être déçu si toutefois tu laisses les gens devenir trop proches.

\- Sammy, je me sers surtout du sexe pour prendre du plaisir, protesta Dean.

Mais c'était inutile. Car son frère avait raison. Il avait longtemps vu le sexe comme le moyen de se sentir désiré mais de ne surtout pas prendre le risque de développer des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Le sexe n'était jamais décevant. Ou du moins il l'était rarement. Mais les relations, en revanche, l'étaient très souvent. Il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Il pensait avoir la seule relation essentielle. Celle avec son frère. Il avait donc tenté de tenir Jesse et Benny à distance en essayant de les séduire. S'il couchait avec eux, ils ne chercheraient pas à devenir amis avec lui. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Mais il continuait toutefois de penser de la même manière. Il n'était simplement pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

\- Et puis il y a Charlie … je n'ai pas tenté de coucher avec elle, rappela t-il un peu bêtement.

Son frère soupira alors longuement, visiblement agacé par ses tentatives désespérées de lui prouver qu'il avait tort quand ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison.

\- Charlie est une fille et tu es gay. Oh et le fait qu'elle soit également lesbienne n'aide pas non plus. Si Charlie avait été un homme, tu aurais tenté ta chance et tu le sais.

Dean détourna alors les yeux. Il était idiot de continuer à nier l'évidence. Comme souvent, Sam avait lu clair dans son jeu. Il savait toujours ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère. Quant il était question de sentiments, Sam était bien plus capable que lui de savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Ok d'accord, disons que … disons que tu as raison.

\- J'ai raison, affirma Sam d'une voix forte.

\- Disons que tu as raison, reprit Dean en reportant son attention sur son frère. Je ne vois pas ce que Castiel vient faire là dedans. Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

Sam hocha alors la tête comme si ce que Dean venait de dire confirmait tout ce qu'il avait avancé jusque là. Il paraissait tellement sûr de lui que le jeune homme eut la sensation qu'il était sur le point d'apprendre quelque chose d'essentiel sur lui même. Quelque chose qu'il avait ignoré jusque là. Il était curieux. Mais il était également terrifié. Car ce qu'il allait entendre, ce dont il allait prendre conscience risquait de tout changer.

\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui, c'est évident. Je pense que tu en as depuis le début … peut être depuis votre première rencontre. Et c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien tenté avec lui. Tu ne veux pas te débarrasser de Castiel. Tu ne veux pas le tenir à distance. Et tu sais que le sexe … tu sais que coucher avec lui sans le rappeler ensuite le pousserait à ne plus vouloir te voir. Tu as peur de le perdre. C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien tenté.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils. La logique de son frère l'étonnait. Mais il devait reconnaître que ça avait du sens. Il n'avait pas voulu coucher avec Castiel parce qu'il avait développé des sentiments forts pour lui. Il refusait de le perdre pour si peu. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi tordu que lui, c'était finalement totalement logique.

\- Tu n'as pas envisagé une seule seconde que j'ai pu renoncer à coucher avec lui parce que je sais que je lui ferais du mal en le faisant … que je suis incapable de lui donner quoi que ce soit de plus et qu'il est trop fragile pour que je l'utilise de la sorte.

\- C'est justement là la preuve de ce que je te dis Dean. Tu prends en considération ses sentiments … tu veux faire ce qui est le mieux pour lui et c'est quelque chose que tu n'as jamais fait pour personne d'autre que pour moi.

\- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, intervint Dean en pointant son doigt en direction de son frère.

\- Non mais tu m'aimes. Comme tu aimes Cas je pense … sauf qu'avec lui, ce n'est pas un amour fraternel et platonique.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à son frère en retour. Tout était vrai. Sam avait raison une fois de plus. Le comportement qu'il avait avec Castiel ressemblait en tout point à celui qu'il avait avec Sam. Il voulait le protéger. Il voulait le garder proche de lui pour veiller à ce que rien ne vienne lui faire de mal. Il voulait le sauver. Le voir heureux. Le voir vivre. Et c'était la preuve qu'il avait des sentiments forts pour lui. Des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas nier plus longtemps. Mais il était encore incapable de les définir clairement. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel avant. Il était un peu perdu et il avait besoin de son frère pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

\- Sammy, j'aimerais te dire que je l'aime … ou te dire que je ne l'aime pas. J'aimerais savoir ce que je ressens mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on … ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux. Comment pourrais je savoir que je le suis sans en connaître les symptômes ?

Sam secoua la tête une seconde avant de prendre son café et d'en boire une longue gorgée.

\- Tomber amoureux n'est pas une maladie Dean. Il n'y a pas de symptômes mais … c'est quelque chose que l'on sait. Quand j'ai rencontré Jess, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux et pourtant j'ai su dans la seconde que je l'aimais. Je n'ai pas eu le moindre doute.

Dean avait toujours vu l'amour comme quelque chose de dangereux. Comme quelque chose qu'on attrapait et dont on ne pouvait plus guérir ensuite. Il le comparait souvent à une maladie qui se répandait irrémédiablement dans le monde entier sans que personne ne sache quoi en faire. Il acceptait l'amour fraternel. Il acceptait également qu'on puisse aimer ses parents – même si aimer John Winchester était probablement tout aussi dangereux – mais il refusait de voir l'amour qu'on portait à un autre comme quelque chose de positif. C'était risqué parce que c'était remettre sa vie entre les mains d'une personne dont on ne pouvait pas prédire les agissements. C'était s'exposer à des déceptions énormes dont on ne se remettait jamais vraiment. Qui finissaient par détruire ceux qui les vivaient. Il n'avait pas confiance en les gens. Ne les pensait pas capable d'être fidèles, honnêtes et vrais. Il pensait que l'humanité courrait à sa perte et il refusait de participer à cette mascarade en se joignant à la danse. Il y avait des exceptions bien sûr. Il savait que Sam aimait Jess et que c'était réciproque. Il savait qu'ils seraient heureux ensemble. Il voyait également que le couple de Benny et Andrea était fort et vrai. Leurs sentiments sincères. Mais il avait également vu l'amour détruire des gens. Son père avait été totalement dévasté par la mort de leur mère parce qu'il l'aimait trop pour survivre sans elle. Jesse avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait parce que leur relation était un levier pour ceux qui le détenaient à l'époque. L'amour rendait vulnérable. L'amour rendait idiot.

\- Alors peut être que le fait que je sois incapable de dire si oui ou non je suis amoureux de Castiel prouve que je ne le suis pas. Si on suit ta logique, cela aurait du s'imposer à moi automatiquement non ? Suggéra t-il avec espoir.

Sam secoua alors la tête et Dean jura entre ses dents. Ça aurait été trop facile.

\- Dean, il est facile pour quiconque ne réprime pas ses sentiments et les assume pleinement de savoir s'il est amoureux ou non. Il l'accepte parce qu'il a les yeux ouverts. Comme moi … comme Jess ou Papa et Maman mais … pour quelqu'un qui est totalement incapable d'accepter qu'il est humain et que les sentiments ne sont pas une faiblesse, ne pas admettre qu'on est amoureux ne signifie pas qu'on ne l'est pas.

Dean aurait voulu pouvoir contester ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'était pas incapable d'assumer ses sentiments. Mais ce serait un mensonge. Il avait passé toute sa vie à ignorer ce que son cœur lui disait. Il avait refusé de ressentir quoi que ce soit parce qu'il avait vu son père se détruire à cause de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Et sans doute cela expliquait il en partie qu'il se soit senti aussi vide durant tant d'années. Peut être le fait que Castiel ait été capable de remplir ce trou béant signifiait qu'il était plus qu'un ami pour lui.

\- Alors quoi ? Comment je suis sensé savoir ? Est ce qu'il y a des … des signes ?

Il avait vraiment envie de savoir. Il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir admettre qu'il était amoureux de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à rester dans l'incertitude. Elle finirait par tout gâcher entre Castiel et lui. Elle finirait par se mettre en eux et par créer de la distance. Il perdrait le jeune homme et il ne pourrait rien faire pour le récupérer ensuite. Il se connaissait. Il savait qu'à force de nier la réalité, il finirait par prendre peur et par choisir de repousser Castiel aussi loin que possible. Il avait commencé d'ailleurs. Le soir où il avait accepté de partir avec son ami, ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Il avait reculé pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il avait peur de ce que cela révélerait sur lui. Il refusait que cela recommence.

\- Je suppose oui … mais … ils sont différents pour chaque personne. Ce n'est pas comme dans les livres Dean. Ce n'est pas un film … c'est … j'en sais rien. Pour moi, c'était … quand j'étais avec elle au début, j'avais le cœur qui battait toujours trop fort ou trop vite. Je ne me sentais bien qu'en sa compagnie. Je pensais à elle tout le temps. J'avais envie de l'embrasser … envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Je voulais savoir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler le matin au réveil, sans maquillage et sans artifice. Je … je ne me sentais pas entier sans elle et … c'est difficile à expliquer. C'est comme si j'avais toujours eu ce vide en moi et qu'elle avait réussi à le combler simplement en se tenant à côté de moi.

Dean sentit alors son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il était incapable de parler. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus que de serrer sa tasse dans sa main et refermer l'autre jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa paume. Un vide à combler. Un néant que rien ne peut apaiser jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre la personne qui le remplit parfaitement. Dont la simple présence suffit à faire oublier qu'il a existé. C'était exactement ce que Castiel lui avait fait ressentir. Ce qu'il avait accompli sans même le vouloir.

\- Dean ? Est ce que … Dean ?

La voix de Sam lui parvenait déformée. Comme si ses oreilles étaient entièrement remplies de coton. Il ouvrit la bouche parce qu'il était important qu'il rassure son frère mais il en était incapable. Il comprenait à présent. Il avait eu tort. Totalement tort sur toute la ligne. Il avait pensé que Castiel avait réussi à combler le vide qu'il ressentait parce qu'il avait besoin de lui. Parce qu'il le faisait se sentir utile. Qu'il donnait un sens à sa vie. Mais c'était plus que ça. Bien plus. Le miracle que son ami avait accompli portait un nom qu'il n'avait jamais associé à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à son frère et ses parents. Et c'était une évidence à présent. C'était irréfutable. Dean était en train de paniquer.

\- Dean, parle moi, l'encouragea Sam en attrapant sa main pour établir un contact.

Cela permit aussitôt au jeune homme de reprendre quelque peu le contrôle sur son corps et sur ses émotions. Son frère avait besoin de lui. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier. Sam avait toujours été sa priorité et ce qu'il venait de comprendre ne devait surtout pas le lui faire oublier.

\- Je … ok je suis … tout va bien Sammy. Je … je suis amoureux de Castiel.

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ces derniers mots. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de les prononcer même après avoir réalisé combien c'était vrai. Mais de toute évidence, sa bouche semblait décider à agir sans son consentement. Et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il ne servait à rien de nier. Sam ne se moquerait jamais de lui. Il ne le jugerait pas.

\- Tu … comment ça tu … je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'on … ok reprenons depuis le début … euh … comment peux tu en être sûr ?

Dean prit quelques secondes de plus pour retrouver une respiration normale avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est ce que tu as dit … pas tout … pas juste … en fait … tu m'as dit que Jess avait réussi à … combler un vide en toi que tu n'avais jamais ressenti jusque là et … c'est …

\- C'est ce que Castiel a fait pour toi ? Compléta Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il transpirait et il avait la sensation de perdre la tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelque chose que des milliers de gens vivaient tous les jours sans problème lui semblait aussi insurmontable. Il était pathétique. Il était finalement bien plus faible que ceux dont il s'était moqué jusque là. Admettre sereinement qu'on était amoureux était en définitive une preuve de courage. Bien plus que de nier ce qu'on ressentait parce qu'on était terrifié de ce que cela pourrait entraîner comme conséquences.

\- C'est … oui. Sammy, je te l'ai dit … toute ma vie j'ai eu la sensation qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais un but … m'occuper de toi et être le meilleur grand frère au monde mais … ensuite tu es parti et ce vide … ce néant ne faisait que grandir. J'ai tenté de le remplir avec de l'alcool, du sexe et de la drogue. Mais il était toujours là … prêt à m'engloutir entièrement. Je pensais bêtement que c'était ton absence qui l'avait créé et … peu importait qu'il ait toujours été là même quand tu étais encore à la maison. C'était une explication logique … sans risque et parfaite en fin de compte pour quelqu'un qui refusait de se poser des questions. Mais ensuite ...j'ai rencontré Castiel et sans le vouloir, il a réussi à combler ce vide. Je me suis dit que c'était parce qu'il avait besoin de moi et cela allait dans le sens du mensonge que j'avais construit dans ma tête depuis toujours. Mais il est évident que … Sam, quand je suis avec lui, c'est comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle avaient enfin retrouvé leur place. Je me sens complet pour la première fois de ma vie et j'ai peur … je suis terrifié à l'idée que … je suis terrifié parce que je l'aime.

Sam lui sourit alors gentiment en serrant un peu plus fortement sa main dans la sienne. Il semblait avoir compris que son frère avait besoin de ce contact pour ne pas céder totalement à la panique qui le gagnait. C'était une preuve de plus que Sam le connaissait par cœur.

\- Aimer n'est pas une mauvaise chose Dean. Bien au contraire … c'est une chance … quelque chose de merveilleux que certains passent leur vie à chercher sans pouvoir le trouver, assura alors son frère.

Et pour quiconque, c'était probablement vrai. Mais pas pour Dean. Pas pour Castiel. Ils étaient trop fragiles pour se lancer dans une telle histoire. L'un comme l'autre seraient incapables de s'en remettre si toutefois les choses tournaient mal. Dean refusait de prendre ce risque. Plus encore, il refusait de pousser Castiel à le prendre.

\- C'est sans doute vrai pour les gens comme toi et Jess mais pour moi c'est … honnêtement Sammy, c'est une catastrophe. Et c'est pire encore pour Cas … bien sûr rien ne nous dit qu'il partage mes sentiments mais … si c'est le cas … alors on est foutus tous les deux. Soyons réalistes … j'ai encore des problèmes que je n'ai pas résolu et je suis toujours en convalescence. Cas est suicidaire … et si on se lançait dans cette histoire … si on prenait ce risque et qu'on échouait, il ne pourrait pas … Sammy, je ne peux pas lui faire courir ce risque.

Dean savait parfaitement que son frère n'accepterait pas ses excuses. Peu importait qu'elles soient vraies. Peu importait qu'elles coulent de source. Il restait un incurable romantique. Il pensait que l'amour pouvait guérir toutes les blessures. Beaucoup pensait comme lui. Mais seuls ceux qui n'avaient pas connu la vraie souffrance avaient le luxe de croire à ces bêtises. Dean en savait trop pour être aussi naïf.

\- Dean, je comprends ce que tu me dis et je comprends ce que tu ressens mais … peut être que … tu me disais que Castiel allait mieux n'est ce pas ?

Dean hocha la tête. Son ami avait enfin sorti la tête de l'eau. Tout n'était pas encore parfait mais il avançait depuis leur rencontre.

\- Alors peut être que c'est uniquement ses sentiments pour toi qui lui ont permis d'aller mieux. Est ce que c'est si inconcevable que ça pour toi ?

Non. Dean pouvait imaginer que les sentiments que Castiel avait développés pour lui expliquaient en partie sa guérison partielle. Mais cela ne réglait en rien le problème. Bien au contraire, c'était une partie du problème.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je les lui retirais ? Si son amour pour moi est ce qui le maintient en vie, qu'est ce qui l'empêchera d'en finir quand on ne sera plus ensemble ? C'est dangereux de ne se construire qu'autour d'une chose aussi fragile et éphémère que l'amour Sammy. Tu as vu Papa … tu as vu ce que la mort de Maman lui a fait. Tu ne peux pas nier que son amour pour elle l'a totalement détruit.

Il aurait pu avoir honte d'admettre ainsi sa faiblesse. De décrire à son frère les peurs qui le tiraillaient depuis la mort de Mary. Mais il n'avait jamais honte devant son frère. Du moins, plus depuis qu'il s'était montré honnête avec lui sur son passé et n'avait reçu que du soutien de sa part. Pas depuis qu'il avait réalisé que cela ne changeait en rien ce que Sam pensait de lui ou la façon qu'il avait de le regarder avec admiration. Il en avait eu la preuve en discutant avec ses amis.

\- Pourquoi est ce que les choses se passeraient mal ? Certains amours sont fait pour durer Dean.

\- Ceux entre des frères et sœurs sans doute … ceux qu'on a pour nos parents également. Et peut être qu'il existe de rares occasions, comme pour Jess et toi, où les deux personnes le partageant sont effectivement faites l'une pour l'autre. Deux âmes sœurs en quelque sorte. Alors oui dans ce cas, l'amour peut durer. Mais c'est un cas sur des millions. Il y a plus de gens que l'amour a brisé que de gens qui sont heureux. Quelles sont les probabilités que cela fonctionne pour Cas et moi ?

Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel optimiste et Sam le savait. Il continuait toutefois à tenter de le convaincre qu'il se trompait. C'était aussi pour ça que Dean l'aimait autant et avait tant besoin de lui. Son frère était le seul à réussir à lui montrer le monde sous un meilleur jour. Le seul mis à part Castiel.

\- Je suppose que tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne tentes pas ta chance. C'est un saut dans l'inconnu … c'est un pari et oui, c'est un risque. Mais la récompense peut être tellement belle qu'on saute tous le pas un jour ou l'autre.

Dean secoua alors la tête. Sam avait raison. Mais une nouvelle fois, sa logique s'appliquait uniquement à ceux que la vie n'avait pas brisé au préalable. A ceux qui étaient suffisamment forts pour surmonter un échec. Certainement pas à ceux qui étaient prêt à en finir avant même de tenter leur chance. Certainement pas à Castiel. Et certainement pas à lui.

\- Sam, je te l'ai dit … ce risque est trop grand pour que je le fasse courir à Castiel. Peut être que les choses finiront réellement par s'arranger pour lui et peut être qu'il sera un jour capable d'envisager une relation avec quelqu'un. Mais pour le moment, il est clairement trop fragile. Je le suis aussi. Et je refuse d'agir égoïstement.

Sam baissa alors les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et poussa un long soupire. Il semblait à court d'arguments et c'était une grande première pour lui. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Dans un coin de son esprit, il avait l'espoir fou que son frère réussirait à le convaincre qu'il avait tort. Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à l'aimer en secret et souffrir parce que tu refuses de prendre un risque ? Tu vas renoncer à vivre quelque chose de fantastique juste parce que tu as peur ? Demanda finalement Sam, visiblement triste et résigné.

\- Exactement, répondit Dean sans hésiter.

Et c'était l'entière vérité. Il allait sacrifier ce qu'il ressentait pour le bien être de son ami. Peut être également un peu pour le sien. C'était un réflexe pour lui. Il avait toujours agi ainsi. Pour Sam. Pour John. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour les gens qu'il aimait. Castiel ne ferait pas exception.

\- C'est triste tu sais … je veux dire … vous n'avez même pas … j'aimerais tellement avoir une solution à te proposer, avança ensuite Sam sans relever les yeux de la table.

Dean savait combien son frère était frustré. Il l'aurait été tout autant et même sans doute plus à sa place. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. Rien de plus à dire. La situation était ainsi et ils ne pouvaient pas en réchapper. Pendant une seconde, il regretta presque d'avoir rencontré Castiel. Il aurait pu vivre sans vie sans tomber amoureux. Il aurait pu continuer à nier qu'il avait un cœur et continuer à vivre un jour après l'autre. Il s'en voulut presque aussitôt de le penser. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Castiel, son ami serait probablement mort. Et lui n'en serait peut être pas loin. Non. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir rencontré Castiel. Il regrettait juste de ne pas avoir pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux de lui.

\- Je passe tout de même le plus clair de mon temps avec lui … alors oui, notre relation n'est pas celle que j'aimerais avoir avec lui. On ne forme pas un couple à proprement parlé mais on est quand même très proches l'un de l'autre. On partage tout. On parle et on rit ensemble. C'est plus que ce que certains couples ont en fin de compte … c'est une relation amoureuse sans le sexe. Je devrais pouvoir m'en contenter.

Sam ne semblait pas partager son avis. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Sur ce point, ils ne seraient probablement jamais d'accord.

\- Je ne dis pas que le sexe est essentiel mais c'est une partie importante d'une relation amoureuse … c'est l'aboutissement … la connexion ultime et … je veux dire … tu devrais pouvoir embrasser l'homme que tu aimes sans avoir à redouter à tout moment que votre histoire ne tourne mal.

Malgré lui, Dean sentit ses joues rougir quand son frère évoqua la possibilité qu'il puisse embrasser Castiel. Il aurait aimé que Sam ne puisse pas le voir ou attribue sa réaction au fait qu'il parle ainsi ouvertement de sexe. Mais Dean n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de prude. Bien au contraire. Il adorait parler de sexe et c'était généralement Sam qui rougissait en l'entendant. Il savait que son frère comprendrait dans la seconde que sa gêne n'était pas du au sujet abordé mais bel et bien à ce qu'il avait laissé sous entendre.

\- Oh Dean, ne me dis pas … tu l'as embrassé ?

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il pouvait mentir. Mais il s'était juré de ne plus le faire. Il hocha donc la tête. Une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas peur que son frère lui fasse des reproches ou se moque de lui. Il avait juste un peu honte d'avoir ainsi cédé à ses pulsions. Oui il avait été faible. Il avait embrassé Castiel et avait eu envie de recommencer depuis. A plusieurs reprises. Il avait tenté de se convaincre qu'il était juste attiré physiquement par son ami. Il avait été idiot. Il le savait à présent.

\- Et alors ? Comment c'était ?

La question de Sam le surprit. Il fronça les sourcils sans trop savoir comment répondre. Il ne se voyait pas donner tous les détails à son frère. Et c'était surprenant pour lui. D'ordinaire, il adorait décrire avec précision toutes les choses qu'il faisait avec ses partenaires. Il savait combien cela mettait Sam mal l'aise. Et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Mais il ressentait le besoin de protéger Castiel. De garder pour lui ce moment qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Comment avait il pu ne pas comprendre plutôt qu'il était amoureux de son ami ? Tout lui semblait tellement évident à présent qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire comment c'était parce que … ça ne te regarde pas. Mais je peux te dire que ça a sans nul doute été le meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. Et crois moi j'ai beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine.

Sam grimaça puis sembla ensuite perdu dans ses réflexions durant de longues minutes. Il reprit ensuite la parole après s'être longuement raclé la gorge.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce qu'il a pensé lui aussi ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Ils avaient plaisanté sur ce point en se donnant des notes sur leur performance. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Castiel en avait réellement pensé. Il se doutait qu'il avait apprécié puisqu'ils avaient manqué de recommencer à plusieurs reprises. Mais il n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'il avait été le meilleur baiser de sa vie pour son ami.

\- J'en sais rien Sammy. Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien du tout. Et je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne devrais pas repenser à ce moment et je dois faire en sorte de ne plus jamais céder à mes pulsions. Je veux faire les choses bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je veux vraiment faire les choses bien.

\- Je suppose que je dois être reconnaissant envers Castiel alors …

Dean fronça les sourcils sans rien dire. Il estimait effectivement qu'il devait beaucoup à son ami mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que son frère entendait par là. Il lui fit signe de s'expliquer de la main.

\- Il t'a changé et … Dean, ne prends surtout pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais … tu étais tellement différent du grand frère avec qui j'ai grandi avant de le rencontrer. Je veux dire … tu jouais ton rôle à la perfection mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et ce depuis mon départ en Californie. J'ai été aveugle ou sans doute aie je préféré l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que tu me dises tout mais … il est évident que tu n'étais plus le même depuis mon départ. Et avec Castiel, tu … tu es redevenu le Dean d'avant. Tu es redevenu mon grand frère et je sais que je le lui dois. Alors … même si je comprends ta position … même si je comprends que tu as peur … n'oublie surtout pas tout ce que Castiel t'a apporté depuis votre rencontre. Et ne le laisse pas filer d'accord ?

\- D'accord, accepta alors Dean.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Castiel lui échapper. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour le garder auprès de lui. Même à ignorer ses sentiments pour lui. Même à renoncer à une histoire qui aurait pu le rendre extrêmement heureux. Il avait besoin de son ami pour se sentir bien. Et il savait que Castiel avait également besoin de lui.

\- Et tu sais Dean, ça ne va pas être simple pour toi … maintenant que tu as pris conscience de tes sentiments pour lui, ça va être probablement très compliqué de les ignorer … de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais n'oublie surtout pas que je suis là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui te confier ou juste … quelqu'un avec qui parler, tu sais où me trouver hein ?

\- Je sais Sammy.

Sam sourit alors en hochant la tête. Dean lui était reconnaissant d'avoir ainsi accepté sa décision sans protester … surtout quand il était évident qu'il en avait envie. Dean était soulagé de savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui même si Sam semblait penser qu'il avait tort de ne pas tenter sa chance. Son frère avait soulevé un point important. Maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel, il allait devoir faire plus attention encore quand il serait avec lui. Il allait devoir ignorer ses désirs. Taire ses sentiments. Jouer un rôle. Il était presque sûr d'en être capable. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas simple. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de ranger ses sentiments dans un coin de son esprit jusqu'à pouvoir ne plus y penser constamment. Ou jusqu'à pouvoir les oublier. Même s'il doutait que cela soit possible.

Il était toutefois trop tôt pour y penser. Il était avec son frère et il voulait profiter de ce moment. Il se pencherait sur la question quand il serait de nouveau seul avec Castiel.

\- Bien, maintenant que ce point est éclairci, j'aimerais assez qu'on reparle de ce que tu m'as dit lors de notre dernière conversation. Quand comptes tu faire ta demande ?

Sam rougit aussitôt et Dean sourit. Il savait combien son frère angoissait à l'idée de demander sa petite amie en mariage. Il était toutefois convaincu que Jess allait accepter. Cela restait cependant un moment important dans la vie de son frère. Un moment stressant. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Dean avait bien l'intention de l'aider à faire en sorte que son rêve se réalise.

\- Tu as la bague déjà ? Demanda t-il alors.

Sam secoua aussitôt la tête et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Il vivait trop loin de son frère pour faire activement partie de sa vie. Mais il était là maintenant. Et il avait bien l'intention de l'aider à préparer le moment le plus important de son existence.

\- D'accord, alors voilà ce que je te propose. On va finir nos cafés et ensuite, on fera le tour des bijouteries pour trouver la bague parfaite pour Jess. Ça te va ?

Sam hocha la tête, visiblement enthousiaste. Il semblait heureux de voir qu'il aurait l'aide de son grand frère pour choisir la bague. Et pour commencer les préparatifs de sa demande en mariage. Dean estimait que c'était son rôle en tant qu'aîné de soutenir son frère. Il en avait également envie. Être physiquement présent pour Sam lui avait cruellement manqué ces derniers mois. Il voulait en profiter pour partager un maximum de choses avec lui.

\- Merci Dean. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est important pour moi que tu sois là pour … enfin, il n'y a personne au monde avec qui je préférerais partager ce moment. J'espère que tu le sais.

Dean hocha la tête, touché par l'affection évidente de son frère. Comment avait il pu être stupide au point de penser que Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui ?

\- Je le sais Sammy mais il est temps pour toi d'arrêter de parler comme une fillette de douze ans … même si tu en as l'apparence avec ces cheveux ? Tu fais des tresses parfois ? Des couettes sans doute ?

Sam éclata alors de rire. Dean faisait cette blague souvent et il obtenait toujours la même réaction de la part de son frère. C'était un autre des aspects de son rôle de grand frère. Il avait pour but de le faire rire quand il était stressé. De le faire sourire même quand il était triste. Et il était important qu'il le fasse même quand lui n'était pas forcément dans son assiette. Car entendre rire Sam était le meilleur moyen pour lui d'oublier également ses problèmes. A cet instant précis, il n'avait plus que le bonheur de son frère en tête. Son objectif de trouver la bague parfaite pour sa future belle sœur. Et d'aider Sam à préparer cette soirée pour que tout se déroule sans accroc. Il mit de côté tout le reste. Ses sentiments. Castiel. Sa peur de perdre le jeune homme en agissant comme un idiot. Il aurait tout le temps d'y repenser plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il estimait avoir bien mérité un peu de répit.


	29. Erreur

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 29ème chapitre. Et ce qui devait arriver, arrive ...**  
 **Je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

 **Merci encore mille fois de me suivre et de m'écrire. Je ne me lasse jamais de le dire !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Nothing else matters de Metallica**

 **Chapitre 29 : Erreur**

 _« Le sexe est une folie quand, au lieu d'unir, il sépare, renvoyant l'homme au délire de sa solitude »_

 _Camille Laurens_

Boire n'était pas une bonne idée. Castiel n'avait jamais été réellement ivre de sa vie. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il aurait une fois saoul. Certains avaient ce qu'on appelait « l'alcool joyeux ». D'autres « l'alcool triste ». Mais tous étaient d'accord pour dire que l'alcool déliait les langues et chassait toutes les inhibitions. On pensait alors bêtement que satisfaire ses désirs cachés, ses envies secrètes était une idée géniale. Et Castiel avait des dizaines de désirs inassouvis qui ne demandaient qu'à l'être. Tous, ou presque, concernaient Dean. L'embrasser. Le prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire combien il était beau et fort. Le plaquer contre un mur et le déshabiller. Savoir enfin quel goût pouvaient avoir sa peau recouverte de tatouages. Apercevoir ce piercing qu'il avait entre les jambes et qui obsédait Castiel depuis leur rencontre. Toutes ces envies étaient soigneusement rangées dans un coin de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas leur laisser libre court. Il n'aurait pas du boire.

Mais Jess et Sam avaient insisté pour qu'ils passent la soirée dans un bar près du campus. L'endroit était entièrement fréquenté par des étudiants venus relâcher un peu de pression. Castiel se sentait vieux parmi eux. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il accepta donc un premier verre. Puis un second. Et un troisième quand il fut évident que Jess ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

La jeune femme et lui avaient passé une journée agréable ensemble. Ils avaient longuement discuté et appris à se connaître. Jess était intelligente et drôle. Elle était brillante et visiblement très amoureuse de Sam. Elle envisageait de l'épouser. Elle songeait même à faire elle même sa demande si toutefois son petit ami ne se décidait pas à sauter le pas. Castiel était tout à fait sûr qu'elle en était capable.

Ils avaient fait un tour en ville, déjeuné dans un petit restaurant qu'elle adorait. Ils n'avaient retrouvé Sam et Dean qu'en fin d'après midi. Les deux jeunes hommes semblaient bien plus complices à leur retour. Presque comme s'ils partageaient un secret.

Dean avait eu un comportement un peu étrange avec lui ensuite. Durant le dîner, il n'avait pas une seule fois regardé Castiel dans les yeux. Il avait mis de la distance entre eux. Il semblait nerveux. Comme si quelque chose pesait sur lui qu'il n'avait pas ressenti jusque là. Castiel espérait sincèrement que Sam n'avait pas réussi à le dissuader de continuer à le voir. Il espérait que le jeune étudiant n'avait pas passé toute la journée à dire du mal de lui.

Il en doutait toutefois. Car Sam semblait bien plus disposé à se montrer sympathique avec lui. C'était peut être parce qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné. Mais Castiel ne voyait pas Sam comme quelqu'un de suffisamment pervers pour s'amuser d'une telle chose. Non. Dean ne se comportait pas ainsi en raison de son frère.

Ils rejoignirent le bar après dîner. Dean ne pouvait pas boire et il fut désigné comme chauffeur. Sam ne semblait pas non plus très enclin à consommer beaucoup d'alcool. Jess, en revanche, était déterminée à s'amuser. Et puisque Castiel était le seul à ne pas avoir de bonne raison de ne pas boire, il accepta d'en faire de même.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Des études de Sam et de Jess. De New York. Du travail de Dean. Du prochain tatouage qu'il envisageait de se faire. Il avait de toute évidence déjà choisi l'endroit – la première phalange de quatre doigts de sa main droite – et le motif – des lettres – avant leur départ. Il prévoyait de le faire dès leur retour. Ils discutèrent ensuite du chien de Dean que Jesse avait accepté de garder pour l'occasion. Ils plaisantèrent et rirent tous ensemble. Tout aurait pu être parfait si Dean ne semblait pas déterminé à ignorer Castiel.

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'en être profondément blessé. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour mériter un tel comportement. Il n'avait rien dit avant le départ de Dean. Il n'avait rien fait de particulier depuis. C'était injuste et cruel. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien les coups d'œil que son ami lui jetait en permanence d'ordinaire étaient importants pour lui. Ou combien ils se touchaient d'une façon ou d'une autre quand ils étaient ensemble. Le manque était difficile à supporter.

Castiel choisit de le remplacer par de l'alcool.

Il en était à son sixième verre quand Jess l'invita à danser. Il accepta sans hésiter puisque les deux Winchester semblaient rebutés par l'idée.

La jeune femme faisait visiblement partie de ses gens que l'alcool rendait joyeux. Insouciant. Castiel l'enviait.

Ils dansèrent ensemble pendant un long moment. Castiel avait conscience de ne pas avoir le sens du rythme. Il était probablement ridicule. Mais l'alcool lui permettait de ne pas ressentir de honte. Il ne se serait jamais conduit ainsi s'il avait été sobre. C'était toutefois une nouvelle expérience pour lui. Il avait envie de lâcher prise et de s'amuser. C'était après tout ce que Dean voulait le voir faire depuis leur rencontre.

Ils ne quittèrent le bar que quelques heures plus tard. Dean raccompagna Jess et Sam à leur appartement. Ils convinrent de se retrouver pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain. Ou d'ici quelques heures comme Jess le précisa en descendant de la voiture. Elle ne quittait pas Sam d'un centimètre et sembla prête à le dévorer. Ce qu'ils feraient du reste de la nuit semblait évident. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne put s'empêcher de les envier.

Dean sourit en les regardant s'éloigner puis ils reprirent le chemin de leur hôtel. Ils roulèrent en silence. Castiel avait envie de le rompre et de demander des explications. Mais il savait que l'alcool risquait de lui faire dire des choses qu'il ne devait surtout pas révéler. Il le regretterait ensuite. Il était préférable d'avoir cette discussion quand ils seraient tous les deux sobres.

Quand ils furent arrivés à l'hôtel, Dean insista pour accompagner Castiel jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était sans doute une bonne idée. Il soutint une partie de son poids en passant un bras autour de sa taille. C'était le premier contact qu'ils avaient depuis le retour du jeune homme de son escapade avec Sam. Castiel l'apprécia à sa juste valeur.

Il laissa Dean ouvrir la porte de la chambre puis le conduire jusqu'au lit. Il se releva toutefois dès qu'il fut assis et se dirigea aussitôt vers le mini bar de l'autre côté de la chambre. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dean dans son dos. Il l'ignora.

\- Tu devrais te calmer sur l'alcool mon vieux. Tu vas le payer cher demain si tu continues, lança le jeune homme après quelques secondes.

\- Oh tu me parles maintenant ? Répliqua Castiel en se penchant pour examiner le contenu du mini bar.

Il attrapa plusieurs petites bouteilles d'alcool et les déposa sur la table derrière lui. Il en ouvrit une sans même regarder ce dont il s'agissait et en but une longue gorgée. Presque aussitôt, l'alcool lui brûla la gorge et il toussa pendant un moment.

\- Comment ça je te parle maintenant ? Il me semble que je t'ai parlé toute la soirée ! Protesta Dean qui semblait réellement surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

Castiel savait bien qu'il avait tort d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il allait le regretter. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était blessé et en colère. Et il n'acceptait pas que Dean nie ainsi son comportement.

\- Non tu as parlé à Sam et à Jess mais jamais à moi. Tu as évité mon regard aussi et tu … je ne comprends pas parce que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Mais peu importe … tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Je n'accepte toutefois pas que tu te me dises ce que je dois ou non faire après m'avoir ignoré toute la soirée. Tu peux aller te coucher Dean. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Castiel avait parlé rapidement et sans réellement reprendre sa respiration. Il eut donc besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle une fois qu'il eut fini. Il s'attendait à ce que Dean nie ses accusations. Ou à ce qu'il s'emporte. Mais à la place, le jeune homme le rejoignit à la table et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé Cas … je n'aurais probablement pas du … je suis juste fatigué et … je suis un peu chamboulé par tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je n'aurais pas du te le faire payer à toi.

Castiel tourna les yeux vers son ami et fut surpris de voir qu'il ne fuyait pas son regard. Leurs visages étaient extrêmement proches et il pouvait sentir le souffle de Dean contre ses lèvres. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il avait envie de bien plus. Mais c'était probablement l'alcool qui le faisait réfléchir ainsi. Il devait garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Ok Dean, accepta t-il alors.

Il ne voulait pas rester fâché avec son ami. C'était une perte de temps. Il préférait de loin finir cette soirée avec des rires qu'avec des cris. Bien sûr, il y avait une autre manière de passer le temps pour laquelle il aurait opté sans hésiter si Dean avait été partant. Mais une nouvelle fois, c'était probablement l'alcool qui parlait.

\- Juste ok ? Tu … tu es drôlement compréhensif, avança Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui juste ok … je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je ne vois pas ce que ça nous apporterait à l'un comme à l'autre.

\- Mais tu … intervint alors Dean.

Il ne termina toutefois pas sa phrase et regarda à la place Castiel terminer sa bouteille d'alcool et en ouvrir une autre aussitôt.

\- Tu vas continuer à boire ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères obtenir ? Tu vas être malade et crois moi ce n'est définitivement pas une expérience que tu as envie de vivre. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête quand je te parlais d'avoir besoin de vivre de nouvelles aventures. La gueule de bois n'est pas une aventure. C'est une punition.

Castiel savait bien que son ami avait raison. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il continuait à boire. Il n'avait pas envie d'être malade. Il n'avait même pas envie d'être plus saoul qu'il ne l'était déjà. A vrai dire, rien de ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de la soirée n'avait réellement de sens.

\- Je ne suis pas bien sûr de savoir moi même ce que je cherche mais … au moins, je pourrais enfin dire que je sais ce que ça fait que d'avoir la gueule de bois. J'ai trente ans Dean et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été une seule fois ivre dans ma vie. Ce n'est pas pathétique ?

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête et prit la bouteille des mains de Castiel avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la boire.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant tu sais. Je me passerais bien de mon expérience dans le domaine. J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé la tête au dessus des toilettes et l'odeur de mon propre vomi dans les narines. C'est plutôt ça qui est pathétique si tu veux mon avis.

Castiel aurait probablement trouvé cela juste et logique s'il avait été dans son état normal. Mais cette soirée lui avait rappelé toutes les choses qu'il s'était interdites de vivre depuis son enfance. Toutes les expériences que les gens de son âge avaient faites et qu'il avait fuies jusque là. Il n'avait pas profité de sa jeunesse. Il n'avait pas profité non plus de l'insouciance qu'on ressentait quand on était étudiant. Il avait tellement de regrets qu'il avait la sensation d'étouffer. Il avait la réponse à sa question cette fois. Il était de ceux qui avaient « l'alcool triste ». Il n'était même pas surpris.

\- Écoute Cas, je comprends que tu aies envie de faire de nouvelles expérience et franchement je trouve ça plutôt encourageant. Mais boire jusqu'à être malade n'est pas une bonne idée. Il y a des tas de choses que tu as encore à découvrir et qui n'impliquent pas que tu sois malade le lendemain.

\- Comme quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel en faisant un pas en direction de Dean.

Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait ou le but qu'il cherchait en agissant ainsi. Tout ce dont il était sûr était que son ami était incroyablement attirant à cet instant précis. Et qu'il avait très envie de l'embrasser.

\- Comme … je ne sais pas moi … comme te faire tatouer ou sauter en parachute ou … n'importe quoi à vrai dire … n'importe quoi mais pas ça.

\- Montre moi tes piercings Dean, lança t-il alors.

Il était étonné que ce soit la chose qui soit sortie de sa bouche en premier. Il aurait pensé qu'il demanderait à son ami de l'embrasser à la place. Mais il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer. Et l'alcool l'aidait à assumer pleinement ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Quoi ? Comment … quoi ? Bafouilla le jeune homme en reculant d'un pas.

Castiel l'attrapa par les bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner plus.

\- Tu as très bien entendu ce que je viens de te dire … et c'est un défi que je te lance … je veux voir tes piercings. Tous.

\- Cas, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais … c'est l'alcool qui …

\- Sans doute oui mais je m'en fiche. Je veux comprendre pourquoi … tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter que je dois prendre des initiatives. Que je dois agir sans réfléchir et faire des choses juste parce que j'en ai envie. Et j'en ai envie.

Dean ne chercha pas à se défaire de son étreinte mais il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Castiel se sentait un peu coupable. Mais à présent qu'il avait cette idée en tête, il n'avait pas l'intention de reculer. Il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et Dean finirait par céder. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.

\- Peut être mais ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là. Je … je ne vais pas me déshabiller devant toi.

Castiel ricana alors une seconde devant l'absurdité des propos de son ami. Il s'était déjà déshabillé deux fois devant lui. Et il l'avait fait sans le moindre problème. Il ne voyait pas en quoi les choses étaient différentes à présent.

\- Je t'ai déjà vu Dean. Inutile de jouer aux prudes avec moi. Je sais que tu n'as aucun problème avec ton corps. Et je suis curieux … je t'avoue que je suis curieux de … peut être que cela pourrait me convaincre de me faire percer à mon tour.

Il savait qu'en disant cela, il convaincrait Dean de faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il n'avait bien sûr pas l'intention de se faire percer où que ce soit. Il avait toutefois développé une obsession – sans doute malsaine – pour ceux que Dean avait sur lui. Il avait besoin de les voir. Peut être même de les toucher.

\- Cas, souffla alors Dean d'une voix bizarrement rauque.

Castiel ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi son ami était aussi … excité – c'était le mot – par la perspective de le voir se faire percer à son tour. Mais il était évident que cela l'emballait beaucoup. Il choisit d'insister un peu plus encore pour terminer de convaincre le jeune homme.

\- Peut être même que je te demanderais de le faire toi. Je ne crois pas que je puisse avoir confiance en qui que ce soit d'autre pour le faire. Dean, s'il te plaît …

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir une seconde avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Castiel sourit alors largement avant de lui relâcher les bras.

\- Dean ? Lança t-il ensuite.

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupire avant de retirer doucement la veste qu'il portait. Il retira ensuite son tee shirt, exposant son torse nu au regard avide de Castiel. Il se retint de bouger. Il était presque sûr que s'il faisait un pas en avant, il touchera les petites barres métalliques qui traversaient les tétons de son ami. Et il aurait ensuite du mal à le convaincre de continuer. Ou peut être cela lui plairait il ? Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en se promettant de tenter sa chance une fois sa curiosité satisfaite.

Dean était en train de défaire la ceinture de son jean devant lui. Il semblait bien plus mal à l'aise que les deux fois précédentes où il s'était déshabillé devant lui. Il n'avait pas la même confiance qu'en faisant un strip-tease sous ses yeux. C'était étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait une telle confiance en lui et pas la moindre once du pudeur. Castiel l'ignora. Il prit à la place son temps pour observer le torse de son compagnon. Il connaissait ses tatouages à présent. Il les trouvait toujours aussi fascinant. Dean était un peu trop maigre à son goût mais il semblait avoir repris du poids depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu quasi nu. C'était une bonne chose. Un signe qu'il allait mieux. Qu'il consommait moins de drogues. Il était parfait en tout point. Castiel admira la musculature de ses épaules et de ses pectoraux. Il observa son ventre puis ses bras. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite à nouveau sur les piercings qui traversaient ses tétons.

Il ne détourna les yeux que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la braguette que Dean avait baissée.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas regretter de m'avoir lancé ce défi demain, assura le jeune homme sans pour autant cesser de se déshabiller.

Il se baissa pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'enlever son jean.

\- Je suis sûr que non, répliqua Castiel en gardant les yeux rivés sur le boxer noir qu'il portait.

Dean semblait hésiter à le retirer. Il finit par lui tourner le dos pour le faire, visiblement plus à l'aise à l'idée de lui montrer ses fesses que son sexe. Castiel ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait de très jolies fesses. Et un tatouage fascinant qui en recouvrait une. Castiel dut une nouvelle fois se retenir de le toucher.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demanda t-il pour rompre le silence.

Dean se redressa finalement mais ne se retourna pas. Il fit un pas en direction du lit puis haussa les épaules.

\- Lequel ? Demanda t-il alors.

\- Tous, répondit Castiel.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il avait voulue poser. A vrai dire, ce qu'il voulait savoir, était ce qu'on ressentait quand on avait de tels piercings. S'ils rendaient la zone concernée plus sensible aux caresses. Si les sensations étaient différentes. Mais il supposait qu'il était préférable d'attendre encore un peu avant de poser une telle question. Car il était évident que Dean n'était pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour accepter d'y répondre.

\- Certains plus que d'autres. Les tétons, c'est extrêmement douloureux … le périnée aussi. Le reste … ça dépend des gens je suppose. Pour moi en tout cas, ça ne l'a pas été.

Sur ces mots, Dean se retourna. Il recouvrait son entrejambe avec ses mains pour ne pas être trop exposé. Castiel se passa sans le vouloir la langue sur les lèvres et il vit Dean suivre le mouvement des yeux. Il ne s'était pas trompé. La situation le gênait peut être mais il était excité par la perspective de montrer ses piercings à son ami. Et si Castiel ne le comprenait pas vraiment, il avait toutefois l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

\- Montre moi, exigea t-il.

Dean sembla surpris par son ton mais ne protesta pas. Il s'assit sur le lit sans relâcher son entrejambe puis se laissa tomber en arrière. Il recula ensuite sur le dos avant de poser ses pieds sur le matelas. Castiel l'observa alors écarter les jambes lentement. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander si son ami n'avait pas un côté exhibitionniste. Si ce n'était pas finalement l'idée d'être nu devant quelqu'un avec qui il n'était pas intime qui l'excitait plutôt que le simple fait de montrer ses piercings.

\- Cas, lança à nouveau Dean.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était là une invitation à regarder ou juste l'effet que cette situation avait sur le jeune homme qui le poussait ainsi à murmurer son nom. Il ne se posa pas longtemps la question. Car son regard était à présent posé sur le petit anneau argenté qui se situait entre les jambes de son ami. Il semblait briller étrangement sous les néons de la chambre. Castiel avait passé plus de temps qu'il n'était probablement sain à penser à ce qui se cachait à cet endroit du corps de son ami. Mais le voir était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vivre. Il fit un pas dans la direction de Dean sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il était totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla t-il alors.

C'était probablement un peu exagéré comme compliment. L'anneau n'avait rien de particulier. Il était même plutôt ordinaire. Mais il exerçait une vraie fascination chez Castiel. Il fit un nouveau pas en direction de Dean.

\- Est ce que je peux toucher ? Demanda t-il quand il sentit le rebord du lit appuyer contre ses genoux.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction qu'il aurait si toutefois Dean lui disait « non ». Il ne le forcerait pas bien sûr. Mais il serait probablement frustré. Il avança sa main doucement en direction de son ami mais se contenta de la poser sur son genou. Il entendit Dean prendre une longue inspiration. Il était presque sûr que le jeune homme en avait autant envie que lui. Mais il était sobre. Et probablement plus à même de savoir qu'il s'agissait là d'une erreur.

\- Cas, je … je ne suis pas sûr que … tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que cela aura sur moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si tu me touches.

Castiel sourit en faisant glisser sa main du genou au tibia du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. De la sueur perlait à son front. Et il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation l'excitait également beaucoup. Ce n'était pas uniquement du à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter du regard. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il voyait enfin ce dont il avait rêvé depuis tellement de mois. C'était surtout l'effet qu'il avait sur Dean qui le mettait dans cet état. Le pouvoir qu'il avait sur son ami et qui était évident dans la façon qu'il avait de céder à chacune de ses demandes.

\- Peut être que je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes. Peut être que j'ai envie de savoir enfin l'effet que cela a sur toi.

C'est une erreur Cas … une grossière erreur. On ne devrait pas, protesta Dean.

\- Chut … tais toi et laisse moi faire, exigea Castiel en retour.

Il ne fut pas réellement surpris de voir que son ami ne disait rien de plus. De toute évidence, il aimait qu'on lui donne des ordres dans cette situation. C'était peut être quelque chose qu'il faisait avec ses partenaires. Castiel le nota dans un coin de sa tête au cas où cela pourrait lui resservir plus tard. Même s'il en doutait.

Il relâcha finalement le tibia de Dean avant de monter à genoux sur le lit. Il s'installa ensuite entre les jambes de son ami et se pencha sensiblement en avant. Il approcha doucement sa main de l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Il l'entendit prendre une nouvelle profonde inspiration. Il tentait sans doute de conserver un semblant de calme. Mais c'était un combat perdu d'avance et Castiel le savait parfaitement. Il soupçonnait Dean d'en avoir conscience également.

Il effleura enfin l'anneau du bout du doigt. Le métal était chaud et étrangement agréable sous son indexe. Castiel le caressa délicatement pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Dis moi ce que tu ressens Dean. Dis moi les sensations que cela te procure, exigea t-il.

\- C'est comme si … comme si tu me … tu me touchais à l'intérieur. Comme si tout mon corps était électrisé … comme si les sensations étaient multipliées par mille. C'est … Cas, tu devrais arrêter.

Mais Castiel n'en avait pas l'intention. Il referma à la place les doigts autour de l'anneau et le tira délicatement. Dean laissa alors échapper un gémissement qui encouragea Castiel à continuer. Il savait bien qu'il aurait été sans doute plus intelligent de mettre un terme à la situation. Qu'il était idiot de tenter ainsi le jeune homme après qu'il l'ait clairement averti de l'effet que cela avait sur lui. Mais à cet instant précis, il avait envie de lui. Envie d'assouvir ses désirs et de ne surtout pas penser au reste. Il avait envie de vivre pleinement cette expérience. Les conséquences n'avaient aucune importance.

Dean poussa un nouveau gémissement et Castiel se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant jusqu'à avoir son visage à la hauteur du petit anneau. Il pressa sa langue contre sans réellement réfléchir et fut récompensé par un nouveau long gémissement de la part de son ami.

D'ordinaire, il ne faisait jamais rien de ce genre avec ses partenaires. Il trouvait même cela plutôt repoussant. Mais il avait bu et il avait besoin de goûter. De savoir l'effet qu'il aurait sur son ami en l'embrassant à cet endroit si sensible. Si intime. Il fit donc glisser sa langue de haut en bas arrachant à Dean un cri de surprise qui sembla résonner longuement autour d'eux.

\- Est ce que tu peux jouir juste avec ça ? Juste avec ma langue caressant ton piercing ?

\- Non Cas, souffla Dean aussitôt.

\- Non tu ne peux pas ou non tu ne veux pas ? Demanda Castiel en reculant le visage.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel profita de son silence pour continuer à jouer avec l'anneau du bout de la langue. Son ami écarta un peu plus les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. De toute évidence, si son cerveau semblait encore avoir des doutes sur ce qu'ils faisaient, son corps semblait tout à fait partant.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, répondit finalement Dean.

\- Peut être pas mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne le voulais pas, répliqua Castiel.

Il porta ensuite un doigt à sa bouche et l'humidifia pendant de longues secondes. Il pressa ensuite de nouveau sa langue contre l'anneau devant lui et fit pénétrer son indexe à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Il se tendit une seconde, ses muscles se contractant autour de Castiel. Mais après quelques secondes, il se relâcha suffisamment pour que ce dernier puisse commencer des mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux Dean … ce que tu veux vraiment. Dis moi ce que tu attends de moi et je te le donnerais. On se fiche des conséquences. J'en ai assez de me poser des questions … assez de m'interdire de faire ce dont j'ai envie. Mais je ne te forcerais pas. Je veux juste savoir … savoir ce que toi tu veux.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel continua toutefois de faire aller et venir son doigt en lui. Il recommença à jouer à l'anneau entre ses jambes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean posa une de ses mains à l'arrière de son crâne qu'il recula le visage.

\- C'est toi que je veux … tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et peut être que tu me veux aussi mais … tu n'es pas dans ton état normal Cas. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il serait préférable d'attendre que tu sois lucide avant de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

\- Non Dean, intervint aussitôt Castiel.

Il était rassuré par ce qu'il avait entendu mais également agacé de voir son ami refuser ce qu'il proposait simplement parce qu'il jugeait que c'était plus raisonnable. Les rôles semblaient s'être inversés et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Dean n'avait pas le droit de se monter aussi raisonnable quand il avait assuré à maintes reprises qu'il ne l'était pas.

\- Non, je te lance un défi. Tu peux refuser … je ne vais certainement pas te forcer mais je veux que tu réfléchisses bien avant de me donner la réponse. Je te mets au défi de me laisser te faire l'amour … de me laisser te donner du plaisir et de m'en donner en retour. C'est juste un défi de plus Dean … rien de plus qu'un pari. Ce n'est pas un engagement.

Il effleura la prostate de son ami du bout du doigt et lui arracha un nouveau gémissement. C'était probablement de la triche mais il était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'était étrange de voir où ils en étaient à présent quand la soirée avait commencé par de la colère. Mais c'était finalement logique pour eux. Et finalement le symbole de ce que leur relation était devenue ces dernières semaines.

\- Ok, souffla finalement Dean.

\- Ok quoi ? Demanda Castiel parce qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr.

\- Ok, je relève le défi.

Castiel n'hésita alors pas une seconde de plus. Il retira son doigt de Dean et en humidifia deux de plus. Il les glissa à nouveau entre ses jambes et en fit pénétrer deux à la fois dans le corps de son ami. Il se tendit à nouveau avant de se relaxer suffisamment pour que l'intrusion ne soit pas douloureuse. Pour le distraire, Castiel recommença à jouer du bout de la langue avec son piercing.

\- Cas … Castiel, s'il te plaît, je …

Dean ne termina pas sa phrase et son ami ne fut pas sûr de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il se redressa toutefois pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées et ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait retiré son autre main de son entrejambe et son érection reposait sur son ventre. Castiel hocha alors la tête sans trop savoir ce qu'il acceptait puis recula en retirant ses doigts du corps du jeune homme. Il se déshabilla alors rapidement et sans trop réfléchir. C'était la première fois que Dean le verrait nu. La dernière fois, il avait eu la gentillesse de lui tourner le dos pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il le regardait à présent. Et il semblait aimer ce qu'il voyait. En temps normal, il aurait probablement cherché à le faire plus discrètement. Se serait caché partiellement ou aurait demandé à éteindre la lumière. Mais l'admiration et l'excitation évidentes de Dean firent tomber toutes ses barrières. Il se tint nu devant lui durant quelques secondes avant de s'installer entre ses jambes et de reprendre sa préparation.

Quand il ajouta un troisième doigt, Dean l'attrapa par le cou et étouffa son cri contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ce simple contact se changea bientôt en un baiser passionné qui laissa Castiel à bout de souffle. Il pouvait sentir le piercing que Dean avait sur sa langue glisser contre son palet. C'était incroyable. Castiel n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort.

Il continua à faire aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur de son ami jusqu'à ce que le muscle lui semble suffisamment détendu. Il les retira ensuite et se remit sur les genoux pour humidifier son sexe.

\- Cas, attends, je … je ne sais pas toi mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai été testé récemment et j'ai toujours utilisé un préservatif depuis.

\- Je suis clean aussi, assura Castiel sans relever la tête de son érection.

Il n'attendit pas de voir si son ami exigeait qu'il utilise un préservatif ou non. Il guida son sexe entre les jambes du jeune homme et fut satisfait de le voir les passer autour de sa taille et soulever sensiblement les hanches en guise d'accord. Il poussa alors les siennes en avant.

Il n'avait pas pénétré Dean de plus de quelques centimètres que déjà il sentait les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre. Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de contrôle avant de continuer à le pénétrer doucement. Quand il fut enfin totalement à l'intérieur de lui, il laissa échapper un long gémissement. Il détourna ses yeux de l'endroit où il était joint au jeune homme et s'aperçut que ce dernier avait fermé les paupières. Il ne semblait pas souffrir. Mais il paraissait totalement envahi par des sensations trop fortes pour qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Castiel lui laissa quelques secondes avant de commencer à aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui.

Il imposa d'entrée un rythme soutenu. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir très longtemps. Il avait toutefois envie de procurer un maximum de plaisir à son ami avant de lâcher prise. De son côté, les sensations étaient indescriptibles. Le muscle autour de son sexe se contractait à intervalles réguliers, le massant sur toute la longueur. Il avait la sensation que la température de son corps avait augmenté d'une dizaine de degrés. Son cœur battait trop fort. Il n'avait plus le contrôle sur rien. Il se força toutefois à continuer ses mouvements.

Dean rouvrit les yeux quand il heurta sa prostate. Il poussa un long cri et leva les bras au dessus de sa tête pour attraper la tête du lit. Le bruit de leurs deux corps s'entrechoquant semblait incroyablement fort dans le relatif silence de la chambre. Castiel pouvait sentir son orgasme revenir avec force. Il ne pourrait pas se retenir cette fois. Il voulait toutefois que le jeune homme lâche prise avant lui. Il doutait d'être ensuite suffisamment lucide pour le pousser à l'orgasme.

Il glissa donc une main entre leurs deux corps. Mais il ne saisit pas le sexe de Dean. Il appuya à la place le doigt contre le piercing du jeune homme. Il avait entendu dire que certains étaient particulièrement sensible à cet endroit. Plus encore que contre leur prostate. Il avait envie de savoir si c'était le cas de son ami.

Il exerça une forte pression contre l'anneau entre les jambes de Dean.

\- Cas, Cas, je vais … lâcha le jeune homme avant d'arquer le dos brusquement.

Il poussa un dernier cri avant de s'abandonner à son orgasme. Il sembla durer une éternité. Castiel ne le lâcha pas des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il continua également de presser contre son piercing et d'aller et venir en lui avec force. Il était étonné d'être capable de faire deux choses à la fois dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Dean se répandit longuement sur son propre ventre avant de retomber sur le lit. Castiel retira alors sa main du piercing et ajouta quelques allers et retour en Dean avant de lâcher prise à son tour.

Il eut la sensation de crier mais il n'aurait pas pu le jurer. Tout était trop fort. Trop intense. C'était presque comme si son corps avait pris feu, la sensation amplifiée dans son entrejambe. Il continua d'aller et venir en Dean tout le temps que cela dura avant de se retirer de lui et de se laisser tomber sur le lit à ses côtés.

Il n'avait jamais eu un tel orgasme de sa vie. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce qu'il avait partagé ce moment avec Dean ou si c'était en raison de l'alcool. A vrai dire, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Il garda les yeux fermés et sursauta quand il sentit la main de son ami se poser sur sa joue.

\- Tu ne vas pas me détester demain hein ?

Sa question surprit Castiel. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et les posa dans ceux de son ami. Il paraissait réellement inquiet.

\- Pourquoi est ce que je te détesterais ?

\- Parce que j'aurais du te dire non.

Castiel savait qu'il se poserait probablement des questions le lendemain. Il regretterait peut être même de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Mais il n'en voulait pas au jeune homme d'avoir cédé. Bien au contraire. Il était convaincu qu'il ne serait pas non plus en colère en se réveillant. Ça aurait été injuste de sa part après avoir ainsi insisté pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, c'était probablement lui. Il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Il voulait juste profiter du moment.

\- Je voulais que tu me dises oui … et même si je ne devrais probablement pas te le dire, j'en avais envie depuis un moment maintenant.

Il en disait trop. Il en révélait trop. Dean n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Mais il était incapable de contrôler sa langue dans son état. Pas après l'orgasme incroyable qu'il venait d'avoir. Et pas avec tout l'alcool ingéré.

\- Mais ce n'était qu'un pari de plus n'est ce pas ? Juste une nouvelle expérience à ajouter à la liste de celle que tu feras cette année ?

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il ne voulait surtout pas confier à son ami qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Qu'il avait utilisé ce prétexte uniquement pour le convaincre de céder. Que si Dean le voulait, il était tout à fait prêt à recommencer sans utiliser cette excuse à nouveau.

\- Juste un pari, répondit il finalement.

Pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation que Dean était déçu. Castiel était pourtant persuadé que c'était ce que son ami voulait entendre. Qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur ce point. Qu'il était inquiet que son attitude cache des sentiments qu'il n'était pas prêt à accepter. Mais le jeune homme finit par sourire et Castiel pensa alors qu'il l'avait imaginé.

\- Juste un pari, confirma Dean.

Il détourna ensuite les yeux.

\- Tu veux peut être que je parte, avança t-il.

Castiel était presque sûr qu'il serait mal à l'aise en se réveillant dans le même lit que son ami. Mais il ne voulait pas être seul. Il ne voulait pas que leur soirée se termine ainsi. Il avait envie de serrer Dean contre lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et mette un terme à ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

\- Je préférerais que tu restes. Tu l'as dit toi même … je vais probablement être malade d'ici quelques heures et je n'ai pas très envie de m'étouffer dans mon propre vomi.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea une seconde. Il finit ensuite par hocher la tête doucement.

\- Ok mais je vais prendre une douche et tu ferais bien de te rhabiller si tu ne veux pas que cela soit gênant demain.

Castiel acquiesça à son tour. Dean avait probablement raison. La situation serait plus confortable à leur réveil s'ils étaient habillés tous les deux. Il regarda ensuite son ami quitter le lit et se diriger jusqu'à la salle de bains entièrement nu. Il observa les tatouages dans son dos et sur ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais vu cela comme de l'art. Mais en regardant les dessins qui décoraient la peau de son ami, il était forcé de reconnaître qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait envie de les étudier avec attention. De les suivre du bout du doigt.

« Juste un pari » pensa t-il. « Juste un pari ».

Il détourna finalement les yeux et s'installa sur le dos. Il entendit Dean allumer la douche et il soupira longuement. Il était toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool. Pour le moment, il continuait de penser qu'il avait eu raison de pousser Dean à coucher avec lui. Mais déjà, une petite voix dans sa tête lui assurait qu'il venait de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie. Qu'il n'allait rien obtenir de bon dans cette histoire. Que Dean tenterait de mettre de la distance entre eux plus encore maintenant qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Il l'ignora et se leva du lit pour enfiler son caleçon. Il prit ensuite un tee shirt dans sa valise et l'enfila avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il s'installa sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

« Juste un pari » avait dit Dean quelques secondes plus tôt.

Castiel savait que c'était un mensonge le concernant. Il n'avait pas vu cela comme un défi lancé à son ami. C'était bien plus. Il avait eu envie du jeune homme bien avant ce soir. Bien avant d'avoir bu suffisamment pour oublier toutes ses inhibitions. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie d'ailleurs.

Les choses étaient toutefois trop compliquées pour qu'il puisse réellement y réfléchir dans son état. Il le ferait quand il serait de nouveau lucide. Il demanderait peut être des conseils à son frère. Il doutait de pouvoir trouver seul les réponses à ses questions.

Pour le moment, cependant, il avait besoin de sommeil. Il avait besoin de quelques heures pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de faire. Il tendit l'oreille et constata que l'eau ne coulait plus dans la salle de bains. Il avait envie de rester éveillé jusqu'à ce que son ami le rejoigne dans le lit. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir le sommeil s'emparer de lui. Il ne lutta pas vraiment contre. Il espérait que Dean ne lui en voudrait pas de s'être endormi. Qu'il allait faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Qu'il n'en profiterait pas pour prendre la fuite et rejoindre sa chambre. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il serait là quand il rouvrirait les yeux. Peu importait qu'ils aient commis une erreur. Peu importait qu'ils soient gênés en se réveillant. Castiel ne laisserait pas cela s'interposer entre eux. Il avait une excuse pour son comportement. Dean avait une excuse pour avoir accepter de lui donner ce qu'il demandait. Il l'utiliseraient pour que leur amitié n'en pâtisse pas. Et peu importait en fin de compte que ce soit un mensonge. Castiel tenait bien trop à son ami pour le perdre.


	30. Juste un pari

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le 30ème chapitre et Dean et Castiel sont des idiots comme toujours.**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Et merci également à Elyrine qui m'aide actuellement à corriger et améliorer ma nouvelle histoire. Et merci à elle pour les bonnes idées qu'elle m'a transmise concernant une autre histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Wasting love de Iron Maiden**

 **Chapitre 30 : Juste un défi**

 _« Le regret est une seconde erreur »_

 _Raymond Latarjet_

Dean n'était pas nécessairement un homme avec beaucoup de principes. Il avait été élevé dans le respect des autres. Il avait écouté ses parents lui dire qu'il était cruel de faire souffrir les gens inutilement. Qu'on ne devait pas juger quelqu'un en raison de sa couleur de peau ou de ses origines. Il avait également entendu sa mère lui répéter encore et encore qu'il était important de tendre la main aux autres quand ils en avaient besoin. Qu'il ne fallait pas être égoïste. Qu'il fallait penser aux autres.

Puis Dean avait grandi. Et il avait compris que la vie était injuste. Que le monde était cruel. Et que les humains l'étaient très souvent entre eux. Ils se faisaient souffrir. Ils se faisaient du mal. Dean avait alors compris qu'il était dangereux d'être un agneau parmi les loups. Qu'il fallait devenir un prédateur si on voulait s'en sortir.

Il avait donc mis de côté tous les principes que ses parents lui avaient inculqués et avait décidé de ne penser qu'à lui et à ses proches. Les autres n'avaient qu'à en faire de même. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Il avait bâti sa vie en se montrant égoïste. En n'ayant pas peur d'écraser les autres sur son passage. Il ne s'en sentait pas coupable pour autant. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait se préoccuper des autres quand eux se fichaient totalement de lui. Il avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec ses proches. Il veillait sur Sammy, sur Jesse et sur Castiel. Ils étaient sa priorité. Ils passaient avant tout le reste. Avant lui d'ailleurs. Dean était prêt à tout sacrifier pour eux.

Il se vantait d'avoir toujours réussi à le faire. Sam était heureux et sur la voie pour devenir quelqu'un de bien. Il allait se marier et fonder une famille. Dean aimait à penser que c'était en partie grâce à lui.

Jesse allait mieux également même si les choses n'étaient pas aussi parfaites pour lui.

Et Castiel commençait enfin à prendre des initiatives. A faire ses propres choix et à prendre goût à la vie. Il était une des plus belles victoires de Dean.

Du moins jusqu'à la veille. Car le jeune homme savait qu'il avait, pour la première fois de sa vie, déroger à la seule règle qu'il ne s'était jamais fixé. Le seul principe qu'il s'était juré de suivre jusqu'à sa mort.

Le pire était sans doute qu'il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir manqué à sa tâche. Il en avait eu conscience dès le début. Il s'était pourtant laissé faire. Il avait donné son accord. Et il l'avait fait tout en étant conscient des conséquences que cela aurait ensuite sur son ami.

Castiel ne lui aurait jamais fait une telle proposition s'il avait été lucide. Il n'aurait jamais exigé de Dean qu'il couche avec lui s'il n'avait pas bu. Le jeune homme aurait du être capable de lui dire non. De partir de sa chambre pour regagner la sienne. Mais il avait été faible.

C'était en grande partie du aux sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel. Il le savait. Il avait compris combien il serait dur pour lui de leur résister dès que Sam et lui avaient rejoint Cas et Jess. Il avait tenté de se reprendre en prêtant un minimum d'attention à son ami. Bien sûr, ce dernier l'avait aussitôt remarqué. Il l'avait confronté à son attitude dès qu'ils avaient été seuls. Dean avait alors trouvé une excuse. Elle avait semblé suffisante. Mais Castiel lui avait ensuite demandé de lui montrer ses piercings. Avait suggéré qu'il songeait à en faire un lui même.

Et Dean avait cédé. Il y avait du désir dans la voix et dans le regard de son ami. Un désir dont Dean avait cruellement besoin pour se sentir important. Il aimait qu'on le regarde avec envie. Cela le faisait se sentir important.

Il avait alors oublié tout le reste. Il avait voulu donner à Castiel ce qu'il souhaitait. Parce qu'il en avait au moins tout autant envie. Mais lui ne pouvait pas mettre cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour justifier son accord. Et il était presque sûr que Castiel le lui reprocherait.

Pour le moment, son ami dormait encore. Il paraissait incroyablement paisible à cet instant précis. Et il était à couper le souffle.

Dean avait toujours trouvé Castiel séduisant. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas être capable de le voir. Il avait des yeux incroyables qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait des lèvres d'un rose pâle que Dean avait envie d'embrasser en permanence. Son corps était parfait en tout point. Juste suffisamment musclé mais sans l'être trop. Dean aimait également ses mains aux longs doigts fins. Il y avait une élégance chez Castiel. Quelque chose de fascinant dans sa façon de se mouvoir. Dean le trouvait beau. Et il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Il doutait de pouvoir s'en lasser un jour.

Mais bientôt, son ami allait se réveiller et ils allaient devoir discuter de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Ils ne pourraient pas éviter le sujet. Ne pas en parler créerait un malaise entre eux. Dean ne le voulait surtout pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Castiel. Pas maintenant.

Il avait été tenté en se réveillant de quitter la chambre pour regagner la sienne. Il avait rapidement renoncé. Castiel lui avait demandé de rester. Il espérait le trouver à ses côtés en se réveillant. Et si Dean prenait la fuite, son ami serait probablement furieux.

Le jeune homme quitta toutefois le lit dès qu'il fut suffisamment réveillé pour comprendre qu'il était allongé à côté de son ami. Il ne se faisait pas confiance. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister à l'envie de recommencer si toutefois Castiel était partant pour un second round.

Le premier avait été incroyable. Dean avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Il avait eu des partenaires particulièrement doués. D'autres moins. Mais il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi fort que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Castiel.

Il avait toujours imaginé son ami comme quelqu'un de plutôt classique en matière de sexe. Incapable de prendre des initiatives et de tenter des choses qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Il s'était trompé. Castiel avait totalement maîtrisé le sujet. Ce qu'il avait fait avec sa langue … avec ses doigts … Dean était presque sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Tous les autres ne pourraient jamais tenir la comparaison à l'avenir. Personne ne pourrait l'égaler.

Castiel était totalement différent quand il était question de passer à l'acte. Il avait semblé prendre du plaisir à dominer Dean. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait naturellement. Et le jeune homme aimait ça. Il aimait que ses partenaires lui disent quoi faire. Qu'il le pousse à se soumettre tout en se souciant avant tout de son plaisir avant de penser au leur. Castiel lui avait offert ça et bien plus encore.

Dean détacha ses yeux de son ami. Il avait préparé du café avec ce que l'hôtel mettait à leur disposition et commandé un petit déjeuner à la réception. Il avait été livré quelques minutes plus tôt. Des œufs et du bacon. Castiel allait avoir besoin de quelque chose de gras pour stabiliser quelque peu son estomac. Et il allait avoir également besoin de se réhydrater pour ne pas avoir trop mal au crâne. Ils avaient rendez vous avec Sam et Jess pour le petit déjeuner mais il avait envoyé un message à son frère l'informant qu'ils ne pourraient pas venir. Que Castiel avait la gueule de bois. Sam lui avait alors répondu que Jess était dans le même état. Et ils avaient convenu de se retrouver plutôt pour le déjeuner.

Cela offrait à Dean quelques heures avec son ami pour mettre les choses au clair. Il refusait d'affronter son frère si Castiel était en colère contre lui. Sam lui ferait des reproches. Il aurait probablement raison. Dean avait été idiot. Une fois de plus …

\- Dean.

Le jeune homme se retourna en entendant son nom. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Castiel qui semblait émerger doucement. Il avait une main appuyée sur le visage pour se protéger de la lumière de la chambre et les lèvres pincées.

\- Hé Cas … tout va comme tu veux ?

Il observa son ami grimacer avant de secouer doucement la tête. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il le trouvait absolument adorable ainsi. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pensait souvent.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un marteau piqueur dans mon crâne et … que mon estomac tente de sortir par ma bouche.

Dean se souvenait d'avoir été très souvent dans cette situation. Quand il avait commencé à boire, il s'était plusieurs fois réveillé avec cette même sensation. Celle que tout tournait autour de lui et que le moindre mouvement était trop difficile pour son corps fatigué. Il restait alors au lit à attendre que ça passe. Puis quand il allait un peu mieux, il recommençait à boire. Bien sûr, Castiel n'était pas un alcoolique comme lui. Et cette gueule de bois allait très certainement lui servir de leçon. Il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de boire autant à nouveau.

\- Ça t'apprendra vieux. Je t'avais prévenu il me semble.

\- Je suppose oui, concéda Castiel en retirant enfin sa main de son visage.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rouler sur le côté. Il ne tenta toutefois pas de quitter son lit. Bouger trop rapidement n'était de toute façon pas une bonne idée. Il allait très certainement vomir s'il se remettait debout.

\- Et tu avais raison … avoir la gueule de bois n'est définitivement pas une aventure que je souhaite vivre à nouveau. A vrai dire, je pense même que je ne boirais plus jamais de ma vie. Plus une seule goutte.

Dean aurait aimé avoir la même réaction que son ami quelques années plus tôt. Cela lui aurait évité bien des problèmes. Mais il était plus faible que Castiel. Il en avait encore eu la preuve la veille. Ses nombreuses gueules de bois ne l'avaient jamais convaincu de renoncer à l'alcool. Bien au contraire.

\- Ce serait effectivement plus sage. Et en attendant, j'ai le remède idéal contre ce que tu traverses, expliqua t-il en prenant le plateau que le personnel avait monté dans la chambre un peu plus tôt.

Il déposa une assiette sur la table de nuit de Castiel et le vit grimacer à nouveau.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses mais crois moi, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un petit déjeuner bien gras pour chasser ta gueule de bois.

\- Je doute de pouvoir manger. Rien que l'odeur est déjà difficile à supporter.

\- Cas, fais moi confiance s'il te plaît. Je sais malheureusement parfaitement de quoi je parle.

Castiel le dévisagea alors durant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Il se redressa difficilement dans le lit jusqu'à pouvoir appuyer son dos contre la tête du lit derrière lui avant de soupirer. Dean reprit alors l'assiette et la déposa sur ses cuisses. Il reprit ensuite place sur la chaise qu'il avait installée juste à côté.

\- Ok, si je te vomis dessus, ce sera de ta faute. Et je t'aurais prévenu, souffla Castiel en attrapant la fourchette.

Dean était étonné de voir que son ami n'avait toujours pas évoqué ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Il était possible qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Dean avait eu plusieurs trous de mémoire à l'époque où il buvait encore. Ou il cherchait à fuir cette conversation. En quel cas, le jeune homme allait devoir aborder le sujet pour le contraindre à y faire face.

\- Cas, je … je me demandais si tu … tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier ?

Dean croisa les doigts pour que son ami lui réponde qu'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Qu'il ne se rappelait plus de rien après leur départ du bar. Cela faciliterait grandement les choses pour eux. Mais bien sûr, il n'eut pas cette chance.

\- Je me souviens de tout et … honnêtement Dean, je dois reconnaître que j'ai honte de mon comportement.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi son ami était gêné par ce qu'il avait fait et demandé. Il avait bu et Dean était bien placé pour savoir qu'on perdait souvent le contrôle sur ses actes quand on était suffisamment ivre. Castiel n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. C'était le jeune homme lui même qui aurait du avoir honte.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, assura t-il sans regarder son ami. Franchement Cas, c'est moi qui … j'ai la sensation d'avoir abusé de ton état pour … ok, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais je … tu n'es pas en colère ?

Dean avait peur de trop en dire. Il aurait presque préféré que son ami lui hurle dessus sans lui laisser l'occasion de parler à son tour. Parce qu'il allait finir par avouer qu'il avait utilisé l'état de son ami pour obtenir enfin ce qu'il désirait depuis des semaines. Il risquait même de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui. Et tout serait alors gâché pour de bon entre eux.

\- Pourquoi serais je en colère ? Lança alors Castiel. C'est moi qui ait insisté pour … enfin pour … tu vois.

\- Pour coucher avec moi ? Demanda Dean en regardant à nouveau son ami.

Il avait les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Il n'avait toujours rien mangé et se contentait de jouer avec ses œufs du bout de sa fourchette. Il hocha la tête après quelques secondes.

\- Cas, tu avais bu et tu n'as rien à te reprocher. J'aurais du dire non. J'aurais du savoir que cela rendrait les choses compliquées entre nous.

\- Comment ça compliquées ? Demanda alors Castiel en levant les yeux à son tour.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Dean et ce dernier se força à le soutenir. C'était un terrain dangereux. Le jeune homme ne devait surtout pas trop en dire s'il ne voulait pas perdre son ami pour de bon. Ils avaient encore une chance de sauver leur amitié. Mais il devait se montrer prudent.

\- Et bien … enfin je veux dire, on est amis non ? Et je sais d'expérience qu'il est difficile de rester ami avec quelqu'un avec qui on a couché. Je … je veux qu'on reste amis Cas. Je ne veux pas que ce qu'on a fait hier vienne tout gâcher. Et je m'en veux d'avoir … il est évident que j'étais la seule personne sensée hier et j'aurais du te dire non.

\- Mais c'était un défi non ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

C'était une porte de sortie que son ami lui offrait. Dean devait absolument la saisir. Il était à un carrefour et il avait une possibilité de choisir le bon chemin. Il devait agir avec intelligence. Même si ça n'avait jamais été réellement son fort.

\- Cas … j'aurais pu te dire non, rappela t-il.

Il savait que s'il avait refusé, son ami n'aurait pas insisté. Il le lui avait dit plusieurs fois la veille. Il n'avait pas été contraint d'accepter. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait simplement dit « non ». Et il ne savait absolument pas comment justifier son accord. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas dire la vérité. Castiel prendrait probablement peur.

\- Tu aurais pu mais je savais que tu ne le ferais pas. J'avais bu Dean oui … mais j'étais conscient de ce que je disais. Conscient qu'en tenant les propos que j'ai tenus, tu serais incapable de me dire « non ». Je ne voulais pas que tu le fasses. Je t'ai manipulé. J'ai utilisé ce que je savais sur toi pour obtenir ce que je voulais moi. S'il y en a qui a été abusé, c'est toi.

Ce que Castiel disait n'avait absolument aucun sens. Dean était presque en colère de le voir ainsi assumer toute la responsabilité de ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir été manipulé. Et il refusait de laisser son ami se culpabiliser ainsi.

\- Cas, désolé de te le dire, mais tout ça c'est des conneries. J'étais parfaitement consentant et franchement, je ne te reproche rien. Tu m'as lancé un défi et j'ai choisi de le relever parce que sur le moment, j'en avais envie.

\- Tu en avais envie ? Demanda Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Il était absolument adorable quand il se comportait ainsi. Mais Dean ne devait surtout pas se laisser envahir par ses sentiments et ses émotions dans un moment aussi important. Il marchait en équilibre sur un fil et s'il tombait, il allait tout perdre. Il devait rester concentré. Il choisit donc de détourner le regard.

\- Bien sur que j'en avais envie ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était ? Un viol ?

\- Et bien si …

Dean n'en revenait pas de voir que son ami pouvait imaginer une seconde que c'était ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. C'était stupide. Et tellement loin de la vérité que ça en était presque ridicule et risible.

\- Non Cas non. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'était pas un viol. J'aurais pu te dire non et je sais que tu n'aurais jamais insisté. C'était du sexe entre deux adultes consentants … ou du moins entre un adulte consentant et un autre qui n'était sans doute pas totalement conscient de …

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais devoir te couper, intervint Castiel d'une voix forte. Tu n'as pas abusé de moi. J'étais conscient de ce qui se passait. L'alcool m'a juste aidé à demander quelque chose que je n'aurais probablement jamais osé demander en temps normal.

Dean soupira longuement. Cette conversation ne menait nul part. Ils se sentaient tous les deux coupables et il était idiot de continuer à débattre pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus responsable. Ça ne leur apporterait rien de bon. Ils ne seraient probablement jamais d'accord d'ailleurs. Ils devaient discuter de l'avenir et certainement pas du passé.

\- Ok alors disons que je ne t'en veux pas et que tu ne m'en veux pas. C'est parfait mais … ça ne nous dit pas ce que nous devons faire maintenant.

\- Je crois qu'on a la réponse à cette question puisque tu n'arrives même plus à me regarder dans les yeux. J'aimerais te dire que tout ira bien mais ça semble être un mauvais signe non ?

Dean tourna aussitôt le visage vers Castiel. Il aurait du savoir que son comportement trahissait sa gêne. Mais son ami ne devait surtout pas penser qu'il n'avait pas pour autant envie que les choses s'arrangent entre eux. Il ne voulait pas laisser quelques minutes d'égarement gâcher une relation qui était aussi important pour eux deux.

\- Non Cas, ce n'est pas … j'ai peur d'accord ? Je suis terrifié parce que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouve dans une telle situation et je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je … j'ai peur que tu ne me considères plus comme ton ami. C'est tout.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Parce que je t'ai vu nu ? Parce que je sais aujourd'hui à quoi tu ressembles quand tu prends du plaisir ? Ça ne change rien entre nous. Tu restes mon meilleur ami Dean. Et si tu avais confiance en nous, tu n'aurais sans doute pas aussi peur.

Dean était un imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais du douter de son ami de la sorte. Il était évident que Castiel tenait à lui. Sans doute pas de la même manière que lui. Mais il aurait du avoir confiance en la solidité de leur amitié. Il aurait du savoir que Castiel ne laisserait pas cet incident s'immiscer entre eux. Il avait réussi à mettre son ami en colère. Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait voulu éviter à tout prix.

\- Cas, le sexe est … commença t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin de se justifier.

\- Le sexe est l'expression d'un désir physique … charnel qui n'a pas nécessairement besoin d'être motivé par des sentiments amoureux pour être agréable. Tu l'as dit toi même le jour où on s'est embrassé. Nous sommes deux hommes qui aimons les hommes et qui n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis longtemps. Nous sommes tous les deux incapables pour le moment d'avoir une relation sérieuse mais nous avons des besoins. Et il est toujours plus facile de les assouvir avec quelqu'un en qui on a confiance. Je veux dire … je n'ai pas forcément confiance en moi et … j'avais envie de prendre du plaisir. J'avais envie de me lâcher. Mais je n'aurais pas pu le faire avec un inconnu. J'avais besoin de le faire avec quelqu'un qui ne m'abandonnerait pas une fois qu'on aurait fini. J'avais besoin d'un ami. Et bien sûr, le fait que tu es plutôt attirant a fini de me convaincre.

Dean sourit doucement. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Castiel tentait de lui dire. Il voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il avait envie de faire l'amour. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui pour se montrer aussi vulnérable avec un inconnu, il avait choisi de le faire avec Dean. C'était logique. Et cela expliquait tout. Mais c'était également difficile à entendre. Parce qu'il avait à présent la preuve que Castiel ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aimer tant qu'il n'avait pas réglé tous ses problèmes. Et sans doute pas non plus ensuite. Il lui faudrait un homme qui ne l'avait pas vu au plus mal. Un homme qui ignorerait tout de son passé pour lui permettre de prendre un nouveau départ.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as lancé ce défi ? Tu avais envie de sexe mais tu avais peur de coucher avec quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas ? Demanda t-il en observant Castiel.

Son ami hocha la tête plusieurs fois avant de relâcher sa fourchette toujours sans avoir mangé.

\- Dis comme ça, ça me donne la sensation d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais oui … oui c'est ça. J'en avais envie et je savais qu'en te lançant un pari, tu serais plus à même de dire oui. Je savais qu'en t'incitant à me montrer tes piercing, tu ne pourrais pas me dire non.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il aurait du être soulagé. Mais une petite partie de lui était également déçue que l'explication soit aussi simple. Il ne devait toutefois pas oublier que cela lui offrait la possibilité de rester ami avec Castiel sans que ses sentiments ne viennent se mettre en travers de leur route. C'était une chance incroyable. Il devait la saisir.

\- La question maintenant est de savoir ce que tu penses toi … tu m'as dit que tu en avais envie et je … je me demande juste pourquoi.

La question de Castiel était justifiée mais Dean ne savait pas comment y répondre sans se trahir. Il prit quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots avant de se décider à répondre.

\- J'en avais envie parce que tu me plais … physiquement parlant et parce que tu es mon ami et que je … j'aime le sexe. Je veux dire … quand c'est bien et c'était très bien … c'est le meilleur moyen de se détendre et de se sentir … mieux je suppose.

Dean espérait sincèrement que sa réponse aussi vague et fausse soit elle allait satisfaire son ami. Il fut soulagé quand il le vit sourire.

\- Parfait alors. On est d'accord sur ce point. On en avait envie tous les deux et on a pris du plaisir. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur le sujet.

Dean soupira longuement avant d'acquiescer à nouveau. Le problème était visiblement réglé. Du moins, il l'était entre eux. Pour le jeune homme, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec ses sentiments et avec la certitude que Castiel ne ressentait pas la même chose. Ce ne serait pas simple. Mais il ne les laisserait plus jamais le contrôler comme cela avait été le cas la veille. Il ne chercherait plus non plus à fuir Castiel. Il allait se montrer fort comme il avait assuré à Sammy qu'il le serait.

\- Donc c'était … je veux dire … je n'ai sans doute pas le droit de poser la question mais … c'était bon pour toi aussi non ?

Dean éclata alors de rire malgré lui. Comment Castiel pouvait il douter ainsi de lui quand il avait procuré au jeune homme l'orgasme le plus intense de toute sa vie ? Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Puis, il réalisa combien sa réaction pouvait sembler vexante pour Castiel et il se reprit aussitôt.

\- C'est mieux que bien … je te jure Cas … tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire de ce point de vue là. Tu es un bon coup … peut être le meilleur que j'ai eu de toute ma vie.

Castiel rougit de plus belle et Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela incroyablement touchant.

\- Vraiment ? Euh c'est … tu ne me dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ?

Continuer à discuter de ce qu'il avaient fait n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Car cela poussait le corps de Dean à réagir presque violemment. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de laisser Castiel douter ainsi de lui quand il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. S'il pouvait l'aider à prendre confiance en lui, il le ferait sans hésiter.

\- Cas, j'ai joui sans que tu as besoin de toucher mon sexe. Je veux dire … ok je suis sensible et je fais partie de ces gens chanceux chez qui une bonne stimulation de la prostate suffit à m'envoyer au septième ciel mais … c'est tout de même un petit exploit de réussir à me faire jouir sans me masturber au moins juste avant. Alors non … je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir. Et si tu ne crois pas mes paroles, tu es au moins obligé de reconnaître que les actes parlent d'eux mêmes non ?

Castiel détourna les yeux et observa longuement son assiette pleine. Il hocha finalement la tête puis se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était gêné. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient de sexe. Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ces situations. Cela rendait le contraste avec son comportement de la veille plus flagrant encore.

\- Et puis je dois t'avouer que je t'ai trouvé incroyablement sexy hier soir. Tu étais … dominateur et … confiant et … je ne sais pas comment tu as su que c'était quelque chose que j'aimais mais je t'en suis grandement reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je partage facilement. Je sais combien les gens peuvent être amenés à en abuser. Je suis content toutefois que tu l'aies compris.

\- Tu aimes quand … tu aimes qu'on te … qu'on te domine ?

Dean n'était pas gêné de discuter de ses préférences avec son ami. Il savait qu'il ne le jugerait pas. Il n'avait pas semblé dégoûté la veille en l'utilisant pour lui procurer plus de plaisir encore.

\- Je te l'ai dit … ce n'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent. Mais … il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré ce type … Aaron. Il pratiquait une version disons … édulcorée du sadomasochisme. Il aimait dominer ses partenaires. Les attacher et contrôler leur plaisir … leurs orgasmes. Il m'a fait découvrir cet univers et franchement Cas … j'ai pris mon pied. Il ne m'a jamais frappé ou fouetté ou aucun de ses trucs qu'on imagine en pensant à ces pratiques. Mais il m'attachait parfois. Il me donnait des ordres et parfois, je passais plusieurs heures à faire ce qu'il me disait sans jamais pouvoir me laisser aller. C'était intense et … j'ai trouvé un peu d'Aaron en toi hier. Cas … tu étais incroyable.

Castiel releva alors la tête de son assiette et fronça les sourcils.

\- Si c'était si bien avec lui pourquoi avoir … pourquoi ne pas avoir continuer ?

Dean prit quelques secondes pour repenser à son ancien partenaire. Il avait aimé le temps passé avec Aaron. Il avait pris énormément de plaisir avec lui. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus que du sexe entre eux. Ils ne se voyaient que lorsque l'envie était trop forte. Ils n'étaient pas exclusifs et leur relation n'aurait jamais mené à quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Ils avaient fini par ne plus se voir. Aaron avait quitté la ville et Dean n'avait jamais plus repris contact avec lui.

\- Je crois qu'il voulait plus que ce que je pouvais lui donner. Il voulait quelqu'un avec qui développer une relation sérieuse. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui. On n'était même pas vraiment amis tous les deux. On a fini par arrêter de se voir.

Castiel accepta sa réponse et ne lui demanda aucune précision. Dean était lui aussi curieux. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur les expériences passées de son ami. Mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était le genre de conversation qu'ils pouvaient avoir. C'était sans doute trop personnel. Trop intime. Quelque chose qu'on confiait à son petit ami et pas à son ami. Dean ne devait surtout pas oublier la place qu'il avait dans le cœur de Castiel.

\- Tu te souviens de m'avoir dit hier que tu envisageais de te faire percer à ton tour ? Que tu voulais voir l'effet que cela avait sur moi pour te décider ?

Il avait envie de plaisanter à nouveau. Envie de ne plus parler de choses sérieuses. Il l'avait suffisamment fait jusque là. Il était inutile de continuer. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord. C'était suffisant pour le moment. Et Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était intrigué par ce que son ami lui avait dit la veille. La simple idée qu'il puisse un jour lui demander à lui de le percer à un endroit aussi intime l'avait passablement excité. Sans doute plus encore que l'idée qu'il allait le toucher.

\- Je m'en souviens oui et c'est une autre des choses pour lesquelles je dois m'excuser. Je savais l'effet que cela aurait sur toi.

\- Ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que tu n'as pas réellement pensé une seule seconde à te faire percer c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, admit Castiel, visiblement honteux.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé. Il continuait d'espérer que son ami le laisserait un jour travailler sur lui. Que ce soit pour un piercing ou un tatouage. Il aimait l'idée d'être le premier à marquer un corps vierge. On se souvenait toujours de son premier tatouage ou de son premier piercing. Comme de la première fois où on avait fait l'amour. Dean avait ainsi l'impression de laisser une trace plus ou moins indélébile sur le corps de quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'es pas tenté même après avoir vu l'effet que ça avait sur moi ?

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il reprit ensuite sa fourchette et se décida à avaler une bouchée d'œufs. Ils devaient être froids. Mais il ne se plaignit pas.

\- Hé Cas, je plaisante tu sais. Je veux dire … je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas quelque chose qui te tente et je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir laissé sous entendre hier. Je veux juste que tu saches que si toutefois, tu étais tenté … je serais ravi que tu me le demandes à moi.

Castiel avala une nouvelle bouchée avant de grimacer et de reposer sa fourchette. Il tourna ensuite le visage vers Dean.

\- C'est vraiment si fort que ça ? La sensation je veux dire.

\- Tu l'as vu par toi même non ?

\- Sans doute oui mais je … je ne crois que je sois fait pour … enfin, ce n'est pas … non.

Dean ricana une seconde, amusé par la gêne évidente de son ami. Il choisit toutefois de continuer à discuter de cela avec lui. C'était quelque chose qu'ils faisaient souvent. Quelque chose de normal pour eux. Cela leur permettait de revenir à une situation qu'ils maîtrisaient et dans laquelle ils savaient parfaitement comme évoluer. Comment réagir et se comporter. C'était Dean et Castiel les amis. Rien de plus. C'était parfait.

\- Tu sais si celui là ne te branche pas, il en existe d'autres. Et d'ailleurs, il me semble que tu es plutôt actif quand il s'agit de sexe non ? Je veux dire … est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé que les rôles soient inversés ?

Castiel ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il remua sensiblement sur le lit et pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda à quel point la conversation l'affectait physiquement. Il ne le lui fit toutefois pas remarquer.

\- Ça m'est arrivé oui … quelques fois. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

\- Alors tu devrais envisager de te faire percer le sexe. Il paraît que ça décuple les sensations de ton partenaire. Le plus courant s'appelle le Prince Albert. On perce à droite ou à gauche du frein et l'aiguille sort ensuite par l'urètre. Généralement, on met un anneau dans le trou qui se situe du coup à la base du gland. C'est extrêmement sexy. Crois moi.

Dean vit alors son ami déglutir avec peine. Il savait parfaitement l'effet que ses propos avaient sur lui. Il avait toutefois l'impression que c'était plus fort encore après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il était convaincu qu'il en abuserait dans l'avenir. Il aimait voir son ami rougir et chercher ses mots. Il avait beau être adulte, il se comportait comme un adolescent dans ces moments là. Il savait bien sûr que c'était en grande partie du à ses difficultés à accepter son homosexualité. Il ne s'interdisait pas totalement de vivre pleinement sa sexualité mais il n'était pas totalement ouvert sur ce point. Il était donc normal qu'il soit gêné d'en parler. Même avec quelqu'un qui ne connaissait définitivement pas les mêmes difficultés que lui à s'assumer.

\- Peut être mais je … non je ne crois pas que je serais à l'aise avec un anneau … là. Je reste convaincu que ce n'est pas sain … et certainement pas très hygiénique non plus.

Castiel grimaça ensuite et Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Tu sais, du moment que tu prends le temps de te laver correctement et sans omettre aucune partie de ton corps, tu n'as pas à te soucier de l'hygiène. Mais je peux comprendre tes inquiétudes sur ce point. C'est toutefois valable pour n'importe quel piercing génital. Ça fait des années que j'ai le mien et je n'ai pas eu un seul problème. Parce que je suis consciencieux.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules. Il mangea ensuite une nouvelle bouchée de ses œufs avant de soupirer longuement. Dean sourit mais choisit de cesser de l'embêter avec le sujet. Il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère en insistant.

\- Mais tu as raison sur au moins un point … il est totalement stupide de choisir de se faire percer ou tatouer d'ailleurs si on n'en a pas réellement envie. Beaucoup de mes clients … les jeunes le plus souvent … le font uniquement parce que c'est la mode et que ça leur donnera un air cool. Mais ce n'est pas un acte anodin. Bien sûr, les piercings ne sont pas permanents. Mais ils sont douloureux pour certains et nécessitent des soins ensuite pour cicatriser correctement. Il est préférable de ne les faire que lorsqu'on en a réellement envie. On se montre plus consciencieux quand c'est le cas.

Dean avait souvent tenu ce discours à ses jeunes clients. Le plus souvent, il ne réussissait pas à les faire changer d'avis. Il avait toutefois refusé à plusieurs reprises de percer des jeunes adultes qui semblaient simplement suivre le mouvement. Ou qui étaient trop ivres pour donner un consentement éclairé. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de morale mais il faisait bien son travail.

\- Ce n'est pas que je … avant de te rencontrer, je pensais que c'était une idée stupide. Que c'était une forme acceptée par tous d'automutilation. Qu'il fallait avoir un côté masochiste pour en avoir envie mais … j'ai révisé mon jugement depuis que je te connais. Je ne considère pas tes piercings comme quelque chose de stupide. Et bien sûr … je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont sexy. Les tatouages aussi … et … je pense juste que ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aimerais.

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Cas. Je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu n'en aies pas envie. Je sais que je te charrie beaucoup mais c'est juste parce que j'adore te voir rougir.

Castiel rit une seconde à son tour. Il mangea ensuite pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer sa fourchette dans son assiette. Dean l'observa un instant. Il avait toujours les joues rouges mais il semblait un peu plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt. Il semblait toutefois avoir quelque chose en tête. Quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à partager avec Dean. Le jeune homme avait envie de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait mais il savait qu'en le faisant, il le braquerait. Il opta donc pour autre chose.

\- Tu les trouves sexy alors ? Demanda t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Est ce que je dois en déduire que tu me trouves sexy ? Ou est ce que tu parles des piercings et des tatouages en général ? Oh et … juste par curiosité … lesquels trouves tu les plus sexy ?

Il ne savait pas si Castiel accepterait de répondre mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était sincèrement intrigué. Il n'aurait pas cru que son ami pourrait finir par changer d'avis sur ce point. Il semblait plutôt sûr de lui lors de leur rencontre.

\- Et bien euh … commença Castiel avant de s'interrompre.

\- Tu n'as pas à répondre si tu n'en as pas envie, intervint Dean en souriant toujours.

Castiel se racla alors la gorge avant de poser son assiette sur la table basse à côté de lui. Il remonta ensuite ses jambes contre lui et passa ses bras autour.

\- Non je … j'ai trente ans et j'en ai assez d'être gêné à chaque fois qu'on aborde un tel sujet. Je devrais pouvoir en parler à un ami non ? Je veux pouvoir être à l'aise avec ce que je fais et ce que j'aime et … je veux prendre confiance en moi comme tu as confiance en toi. Donc … je vais répondre. Je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas.

Dean hocha la tête pour le lui confirmer même s'il ne fut pas sûr que Castiel le voyait. Il était fier de voir que son ami semblait déterminé à travailler dessus. Il estimait qu'il avait besoin de se libérer sur ce point pour s'accepter enfin pour de bon. Cela l'aiderait à se sentir en accord avec lui même et à ne plus avoir honte constamment parce qu'il s'estimait différent.

\- Oui je te trouve sexy et je sais que tu le sais. Enfin, je veux dire … tu sais que tu es attirant et que beaucoup de gens se retournent sur ton passage. Je ne fais pas exception. Et je reconnais également que je trouve tes tatouages fascinants. En particulier celui qui … celui que tu as en bas du dos et qui descend sur ta fesse. C'est … euh … oui je l'aime bien celui là.

Dean sourit de plus belle. Il avait reçu beaucoup de compliments sur ce tatouage depuis qu'il l'avait. Beaucoup de ses partenaires aimaient le suivre du bout de la langue. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il aurait un tel effet le jour où il avait choisi son emplacement. Mais il ne regrettait pas une seconde de l'avoir fait.

\- Quant aux piercings, je … pourquoi est ce que c'est si difficile de le dire ? Tu m'as vu nu. Je ne devrais pas avoir honte devant toi et …

-Cas, intervint Dean parce qu'il sentait son ami sur le point de perdre son calme.

\- Non, je … je dois y arriver. Je veux y arriver. J'aime … je crois que depuis le soir à la piscine, je … je suis captivé par les piercings que tu as aux tétons. Les autres sont … ils sont sexy aussi mais pas autant que ceux là. Voilà c'est dit.

Castiel n'était pas le premier à lui dire cela. Il se souvenait combien Aaron avait insisté pour qu'il les fasse. C'était lui qui lui avait suggéré l'idée quand ils se voyaient encore. Dean avait cédé, curieux de savoir les sensations que cela lui procurerait. Aaron avait ensuite pris un malin plaisir à les relier avec toutes sortes de chaînes. Les sensations avaient été incroyables. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas recommencé avec ses autres partenaires. Il fallait avoir confiance en l'autre pour le laisser faire. Et la personne devait également savoir parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

\- Ok, j'en prends bonne note. Et bravo d'avoir réussi à me le dire. Je dois reconnaître que je suis épaté par les progrès que tu as fait ces derniers temps. Maintenant, tu devrais filer sous la douche. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un tour en ville … peut être aller voir la plage avant de retrouver Sam et Jess pour le déjeuner.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne se leva pas du lit. Pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda si c'était parce qu'il se sentait nauséeux. Il allait lui proposer d'annuler le déjeuner pour qu'il puisse se reposer quand son ami prit finalement la parole.

\- Je … ça ne te dérangerait pas de … tourner le dos une seconde. Je … on dirait bien que cette conversation m'a très légèrement affecté.

Dean fronça les sourcils une seconde avant de rire à nouveau. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Castiel était gêné de passer devant lui avec une érection qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Il l'avait vu nu et il l'avait regardé jouir. Ils n'avaient plus grand chose à se cacher. Mais il choisit toutefois de respecter le choix de son ami. Il se leva donc de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cafetière pour se servir un nouveau café. Il entendit Castiel se lever une seconde plus tard puis attendit qu'il ait rejoint la salle de bains et fermé la porte derrière lui pour se tourner à nouveau. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le lit dans lequel Castiel et lui avaient dormi et il s'autorisa quelques secondes à repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. Ils avaient mis les choses au point et tout allait bien entre eux à nouveau. Dean était soulagé. Mais il savait qu'il allait avoir des difficultés à oublier l'incident. Il était toutefois déterminé à ne pas laisser cette erreur tout gâcher entre Castiel et lui. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre de vue ce que son ami lui avait dit. C'était un pari. Rien de plus. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi en fin de compte.


	31. Amour impossible

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 31ème chapitre ! Gabriel donne de précieux conseils à son frère et Castiel songe à les suivre.**

 **Merci encore de me lire, de m'écrire ... Vous êtes géniaux.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **When the levee breaks de Led Zeppelin**

 **Chapitre 31 : Amour impossible**

 _« Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui rend un rêve impossible à réaliser : la peur de l'échec »_

 _Paolo Coelho_

Le reste du séjour offrit à Castiel la possibilité de visiter les endroits qu'il avait repérés avant de partir et de passer un peu plus de temps avec Sam et Jess. Il eut la sensation de gagner leur confiance au fil des heures passées à discuter avec eux. Quand il fut l'heure de repartir, Jess le surprit en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui dire « au revoir ». Elle en profita également pour lui murmurer à l'oreille de ne surtout pas baisser les bras et de se battre pour ce dont il avait clairement envie. Castiel choisit d'ignorer la remarque. Il se contenta d'embrasser Jess sur la joue. Sam le salua ensuite à son tour et s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son comportement. C'était une acceptation. Une invitation à faire partie de la vie de son frère et en conséquence de la sienne également. Castiel lui sourit largement pour lui signifier qu'il l'avait compris. Il laissa ensuite Dean prendre son frère dans ses bras et le serrer longuement contre lui.

Castiel était surpris de voir à quel point les choses étaient revenues à la normale entre son ami et lui. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée que ce qu'ils avaient fait puisse se mettre entre eux. Il avait redouté la discussion inévitable qu'il devait avoir avec Dean le lendemain. Mais le jeune homme avait semblé parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que tout était du à un pari stupide. A un manque cruel de contact et à un besoin physique de se sentir connecté à quelqu'un. Castiel avait servi une excuse qu'il jugeait crédible et Dean avait sauté sur l'occasion pour expliquer son propre comportement.

Tout était rentré dans l'ordre et pourtant, Castiel savait que ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas pour lui. Car, comme il l'avait redouté après avoir fait l'amour avec son ami, il ne pouvait à présent plus ignorer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Il était amoureux de Dean Winchester. Et c'était la pire des choses qui puisse lui arriver. Car il n'était pas prêt à vivre quoi que ce soit de sérieux avec quelqu'un. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour surmonter une éventuelle déception. Et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir quoi que ce soit à offrir à la personne en question. Il ne pouvait s'engager sur cette voie. Et cela le frustrait au plus haut point.

Il fit toutefois son maximum pour l'ignorer. Il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ces complications. Sa vie n'était pas simple et il parvenait tout juste à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Un problème de plus à gérer était un problème de trop. Il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir.

Il imita donc Dean et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il espérait qu'à force de jouer le jeu, il finirait par se convaincre que c'était réellement le cas. Il espérait ne pas se trahir.

Le vol retour fut plus calme que le vol aller. Il n'y eut aucune turbulence et Dean se détendit sensiblement au fil des minutes. Il serra toutefois la main de Castiel durant tout le vol. Et ce dernier ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Dean déposa son ami devant son appartement. Après plusieurs jours passés ensemble, il était étrange de voir le jeune homme partir de son côté. Castiel savait toutefois qu'ils se reverraient vite. Dean semblait avoir un nouveau défi en tête pour lui. Un défi que Castiel se promit de relever.

Il regarda la voiture de son ami s'éloigner dans la rue avant de rejoindre son appartement. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne fut accueilli que par le silence. Il déglutit avec peine avant de jeter son sac dans l'entrée et de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

Castiel avait passé les dix sept dernières années seul. Il ne s'était pas fait d'amis et après le départ de Gabriel n'avait pas réellement cherché à se lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Il avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais en faisant entrer Dean dans sa vie, il avait fini par apprécier sa compagnie. Dean était bruyant. Il était envahissant. On ne pouvait pas l'ignorer quand il était avec vous. Et Castiel avait fini par réaliser combien il avait été seul jusque là. C'était presque devenu insupportable. Il redoutait tous les moments où son ami n'était pas là. Et l'avoir à ses côtés durant plusieurs jours d'affilée n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment.

Il regarda son appartement durant de longues secondes. Le silence était oppressant. Il avait la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il n'y avait rien ici qui lui plaisait réellement. Rien qui lui permettait de passer le temps. Il pouvait allumer la télévision. Mais il doutait de réussir à rester concentré sur quoi que ce soit plus de quelques minutes. Il avait besoin de parler. Besoin de quelqu'un pour briser le silence qui régnait autour de lui.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler Dean. Le jeune homme devait passer chercher son chien chez Jesse. Il allait probablement passer la soirée avec lui. Il ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre eux et mettre en péril la fragile relation qu'il construisait peu à peu avec le sponsor du jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester seul. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Pendant une seconde, il hésita à sortir. Il pouvait parfaitement aller dans un bar. Il serait alors entouré d'inconnus. Et s'il n'envisageait pas de ramener quelqu'un chez lui, il espérait que cela l'aiderait à se sentir moins seul. Il se rappela toutefois combien la solitude était plus flagrante encore quand il était à son travail. Entouré de gens qui l'ignoraient, il se sentait généralement plus mal encore. Non. Il avait besoin qu'on parle avec lui. Et il doutait d'être suffisamment à l'aise avec un inconnu pour entamer une discussion.

Il songea ensuite à appeler Jess. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et il était sûr que la jeune femme l'appréciait beaucoup. C'était totalement réciproque. Il savait également qu'elle serait partante pour l'écouter parler de Dean durant des heures. Elle semblait convaincue qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais Castiel ne voulait pas la déranger. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop envahissant non plus. Après tout, ils venaient tout juste de se séparer.

Castiel sortit finalement son téléphone de sa poche et fouilla dans sa maigre liste de contacts. Il s'arrêta finalement sur le nom de son frère et sourit faiblement. Gabriel accepterait de lui parler. Gabriel saurait quoi lui dire et aurait probablement des conseils à lui donner. Gabriel était la seule personne suffisamment objective pour se montrer impartiale. Il était parfait et son unique solution. Castiel composa son numéro sans attendre.

Son frère décrocha finalement après deux sonneries.

\- Hé Cassie ? Comment vas tu ?

La voix de Gabriel arracha un nouveau sourire au jeune homme. Il réalisa alors combien son frère lui avait manqué depuis son départ. Voir combien Dean et Sam étaient proches lui avait fait comprendre que c'était exactement ce qu'il espérait retrouver avec Gabriel. Il en avait besoin pour aller mieux.

\- On fait aller. Je … et toi ?

Il se leva du canapé pour aller se chercher une bière. Il n'avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool depuis le soir où il avait couché avec Dean. Mais il supposait qu'en se contentant d'une bière, il ne risquait pas d'avoir une nouvelle gueule de bois. Il n'était pas très enclin à renouveler l'expérience de si tôt.

\- Je vais bien même si … tu me manques. Est ce que j'ai le droit de le dire ?

Castiel hocha la tête avant de décapsuler sa bière.

\- Tu as le droit oui et tu me manques aussi. Je pensais … peut être que je pourrais te rendre visite d'ici quelques temps. Peut être pour Thanksgiving si tu n'as rien de prévu.

Il avait envie de voir où son frère vivait et de rencontrer enfin la femme qui partageait sa vie. Sam et Jess devaient venir à New York pour Thanksgiving et Dean serait probablement occupé avec eux. Ils risquaient de ne pas pouvoir se voir pendant plusieurs jours. Castiel avait envie d'utiliser ce temps pour renouer les liens avec son frère.

\- Ce serait super. Tu pourras goûter à ma fameuse dinde et crois moi, si je m'en tiens à ce que Kali en dit, c'est la meilleure ! Mais bien sûr, elle dit ça aussi de tout un tas de choses qui me concerne et dont je ne vais définitivement pas te parler parce que ce serait trop bizarre enfin … tout ça pour te dire que je serais ravi d'avoir un autre avis sur mes talents culinaires.

Castiel grimaça malgré lui en entendant ce que son frère disait sur sa compagne avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière. Il ne retourna pas dans le salon et s'installa à la place à la table de sa cuisine. C'était sans nul doute la pièce qu'il préférait dans son appartement. Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Peut être était ce parce qu'il avait pris l'habitude de s'y réfugier quand il avait encore Azazel. Il se demandait parfois ce que son chat devenait. Il se promit de demander à sa voisine s'il s'était bien acclimaté à son nouvel environnement. Histoire de vérifier si ces tendances meurtrières avaient disparues quand il s'était séparé de lui.

\- Je serais ravi de te donner mon avis Gabe. Et je serais ravi aussi de rencontrer Kali. Je suis curieux de discuter avec la femme qui a réussi à te passer la corde au cou.

Gabriel rit alors une seconde à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il pouvait avoir une conversation avec son frère sans se sentir bizarre. Sans avoir l'impression qu'il était juste un inconnu de plus de passage dans sa vie.

\- Tu sais, elle va te dire tout un tas de choses sur moi et la plupart ne seront pas vraies alors je t'interdis de la croire. Et … elle peut être terrifiante parfois … souvent. Mais je l'aime.

Castiel hocha la tête à nouveau et but une gorgée de sa bière. Il savait que son frère ne mentait pas sur ce point. Il était évident que ses sentiments pour Kali étaient sincères. Il était réellement très amoureux d'elle. Castiel était heureux pour lui. Même si cela le rendait sensiblement jaloux et envieux.

\- Quoi de neuf dans ta vie petit frère ? Demanda ensuite Gabriel d'un ton joyeux.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il avait appelé son frère dans le but de lui parler de Dean et obtenir des conseils sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. II était peut être encore trop tôt pour discuter de choses aussi intimes avec son frère. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Mais il n'avait personne d'autre à qui se confier. Il avait besoin de parler. Il risquait de perdre la tête s'il ne se confiait pas à quelqu'un rapidement.

\- J'ai couché avec un homme, déclara t-il finalement.

Il ferma les yeux, surpris par sa propre confession. Il n'avait pas pensé le dire de cette façon. Il aurait préféré aborder le sujet différemment. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas envie. Il attendit toutefois que son frère dise quelque chose en retour. Il semblait avoir parfaitement accepté son homosexualité. Mais il n'avait peut être pas envie d'en parler avec lui. Il était facile de se montrer tolérant quand on n'était pas réellement confronté directement aux gens qu'on disait accepter. Il avait besoin d'une preuve que son frère était réellement à l'aise avec ses préférences.

\- Est ce que je dois te féliciter ou … qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Parce que … je te le répète au cas où tu en douterais encore … je me fiche de savoir que tu aimes les hommes … je veux juste … je veux que tu sois heureux et … si tu as besoin de me parler de cette personne, je suis tout à fait prêt à t'écouter. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce que tu attends de moi … que tu m'en dises un peu plus.

Castiel fut soulagé d'entendre son frère dire exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Il se passa la main sur le visage puis rouvrit les yeux. Il les posa sur le mur en face de lui. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'accrocher le moindre tableau ou la moindre décoration dans son appartement. Il avait parfois la sensation qu'il n'était que de passage ici même s'il ne prévoyait pas de partir. Il ne se sentait pas chez lui même si son nom était sur le bail et ses meubles dans l'appartement. Il était peut être temps d'y remédier.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'attends de toi mais je … j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser si je n'en parle pas à quelqu'un et j'ai besoin de conseils. Parce que … je crois que je n'aurais pas du coucher avec lui et pourtant c'était génial et … j'étais ivre. Je … est ce que ce que je dis à un sens au moins ?

Castiel espérait sincèrement que son frère serait capable de deviner ce dont il avait besoin une nouvelle fois. Car de toute évidence, il était totalement incapable de faire des phrases et de s'exprimer clairement sur le sujet.

\- Ok, sans doute que je ne devrais pas dire ça … même si tu es adulte et qu'en fin de compte, tu es parfaitement capable de faire ce qui te fait envie mais euh … tu as parfaitement le droit de t'amuser du moment que tu te protèges et … si l'autre est consentant, je ne vois pas le problème. Le sexe est parfois tout ce dont on a besoin pour libérer un peu de tension. Je suis passé par là. Avant de rencontrer Kali et de tomber amoureux d'elle, j'ai connu pas mal d'autres femmes. Certaines n'ont été que de passage. Je ne le regrette pas.

Castiel n'avait pas réellement besoin de l'approbation de son frère même si son acceptation évidente lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ce dont il avait besoin était de savoir enfin ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. La façon dont il devait gérer les sentiments évidents qu'il avait pour Dean. Bien sûr, sans se montrer plus précis avec son frère, il était impossible de l'obtenir. Il choisit donc de lui apporter quelques précisions.

\- Ce n'est pas … je n'ai pas honte d'avoir couché avec lui et de … ce n'est pas comme si c'était simplement un coup d'un soir. J'ai déjà … il m'est arrivé de … parfois de ramener un homme chez moi juste pour la nuit mais là c'est différent.

\- Différent comment ? Demanda Gabriel d'une voix douce.

Castiel sourit tristement en serrant sa bouteille de bière dans sa main.

\- Différent parce que je crois que je … je crois que je suis assez stupide pour être tombé amoureux de lui, répondit il alors.

Voilà c'était dit. Et c'était la première fois que Castiel prononçait ces mots à voix haute. C'était bizarrement facile pour lui. Mais également terrifiant. Car à présent, il ne pouvait clairement plus les ignorer comme il avait envisagé de le faire.

\- Et est ce que c'est réciproque ? Parce que si c'est le cas, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est de foncer.

Castiel n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas ce que Dean ressentait pour lui. Il tenait à lui. C'était évident puisqu'il avait tenu à parler de ce qui c'était passé sans prendre la fuite dans la nuit. Mais il n'était pas sûr que son ami soit amoureux de lui. Se pouvait il qu'il soit dans la même situation de son côté ? Qu'il soit en train d'avoir une conversation similaire avec Jesse ? Castiel en doutait. Mais c'était envisageable. Après tout, Dean avait été sobre quand il avait accepté de coucher avec lui. Il avait toutefois expliqué que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait voulu relever le défi qu'il lui avait lancé. Castiel ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge. Il n'était de toute façon pas sûr que cela changeait quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit. Pas même avec Dean.

\- Cassie, tu es toujours là ?

Conscient qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps, il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Oui je … désolé, je réfléchissais juste à ta question et je … je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il ressent. Je sais qu'il tient à moi mais … il n'a rien dit de plus.

\- Tu as envie de le revoir ?

Castiel soupira. La réponse était évidente. Mais puisqu'il n'avait pas dit à son frère qu'il parlait de Dean, il était normal que Gabriel pose la question.

\- Oui, j'en ai envie. Avant d'être l'homme avec qui j'ai couché, il est mon ami et c'est … c'est probablement ce qui rend la situation aussi compliquée. Je ne peux pas arrêter de le voir. Je n'en ai pas envie de toute façon.

Castiel savait qu'en disant cela, son frère pourrait deviner qu'il parlait de Dean. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cacher son identité plus longtemps. Il avait besoin de conseils avisés et pour cela il devait tout dire à son frère.

\- J'ai couché avec Dean, précisa t-il alors.

\- J'avais deviné, répliqua son frère aussitôt.

Castiel sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les essuya du revers de la main, furieux de ne pas être capable de garder le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable. Peu importait que ce soit son frère à l'autre bout du fil. Il en avait assez de se comporter de la sorte. D'être déprimé par tout ce qui lui arrivait sans jamais arriver à reprendre le dessus. Il voulait avoir le contrôle sur sa vie et cela commençait par prendre le contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Cassie, je pense que tu devrais lui parler … lui dire clairement ce que tu ressens. Peut être qu'il vit la même chose de son côté et il serait idiot de passer à côté de ce qui pourrait être une super histoire. Tu m'as dit qu'il t'apportait énormément et que tu te sentais bien avec lui. Il est peut être exactement ce dont tu as besoin.

Ce que Gabriel disait était logique. S'il n'avait pas été dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait depuis aussi longtemps, il aurait probablement sauté sur l'occasion. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Je le ferais sans doute si je n'étais pas … pas celui que je suis. Gabe, je n'ai pas la force de me lancer dans une histoire … parce que je sais que je ne serais pas de taille à surmonter un échec. Et je suis convaincu qu'il pense la même chose de son côté. Même si mes sentiments étaient réciproques, nous ne sommes pas suffisamment solides pour nous lancer dans une histoire qui pourraient nous détruire tous les deux.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes et Castiel ferma à nouveau les yeux. Si son frère ne réussissait pas à le conseiller, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait. Il ne voyait pas vers qui se tourner ensuite. Il sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues.

\- Cassie, il est presque impossible de continuer à voir quelqu'un dont on est amoureux sans pouvoir exprimer ce qu'on ressent. Tu peux essayer d'ignorer tes sentiments quand tu es seul mais avec lui … ils seront plus forts encore. Tu vas finir par devenir fou si tu ne fais rien.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ! C'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle. J'ai besoin de conseils et … j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire maintenant ! S'écria t-il alors en rouvrant les yeux.

Il était injuste de s'en prendre ainsi à son frère quand il tentait uniquement de l'aider. Mais Castiel était à bout de force et terrifié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir trouver de solutions à son problème. Il ne voulait pas se montrer méchant mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Cassie, souffla Gabriel visiblement surpris lui aussi par l'attitude de son frère.

\- Je suis fatigué tu sais … fatigué de cette vie et de tout ce qui m'arrive. J'ai la sensation qu'à chaque fois que les choses semblent enfin s'arranger pour moi, la vie se charge de me mettre à nouveau la tête sous l'eau et j'ai peur … j'ai peur qu'un jour ce soit juste trop.

Il savait bien l'effet que ses dernières paroles auraient sur son frère. Mais il avait besoin de se montrer totalement honnête avec Gabriel. Et avec lui même également. Il avait passé sa vie à ignorer ses problèmes jusqu'au jour où il n'en avait plus été capable. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit sur le toit de cet immeuble. Il ne voulait surtout pas que cela recommence. Il avait sincèrement envie de s'en sortir. Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour réussir.

\- Et je ne veux pas … je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver seul et … je ne veux pas que tout recommence à nouveau. Je ne veux plus jamais me sentir si mal … si désespéré que la seule solution envisageable soit d'en finir pour de bon. Si je dois … si je dois me retrouver à nouveau sur le toit d'un immeuble, rien ne pourra me sauver … personne ne pourra m'empêcher de sauter. Et tout ça pour quoi Gabe ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Conclut Castiel en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle bascula aussitôt en arrière mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Elle ne valait pas grand chose de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il possédait n'avait aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il savait combien il était futile de s'attacher à des biens matériels. Ils finissaient par être détruit. Ils finissaient par disparaître. Mais les gens aussi. Et pourtant, Castiel avait envie de s'attacher aux gens. Il contourna sa table et appuya son dos contre le mur de la cuisine. Il se laissa ensuite glisser jusqu'à être assis par terre.

\- Cassie, écoute moi. Je ne suis peut être pas le mieux placé pour te dire ça après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir mais tu n'es pas seul. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Tu m'as moi et tu as Dean et … les choses sont sans doute compliquées en ce moment … peut être même qu'elles continueront à l'être pendant quelques temps mais tu ne dois surtout pas oublier qu'il y a des gens pour qui tu comptes … pour qui tu es important.

Castiel hocha alors la tête car il avait besoin de croire ce que son frère disait. Il savait qu'il avait probablement raison. Qu'il avait certainement raison. Mais il avait tendance à l'oublier parfois. Quand les choses devenaient trop compliquées ou que les obstacles semblaient insurmontables, il oubliait tout le reste. Tout ce qu'il y avait de positif dans sa vie. C'était sa principale erreur.

\- Mais Dean est … commença t-il sans trop savoir comment il voulait terminer sa phrase.

-Dean est ton ami avant tout. Il ne va pas t'abandonner.

\- Il pourrait … si je lui dis ce que je ressens, il pourrait prendre la fuite.

-Alors ne lui dis pas.

Castiel leva les yeux et observa son plafond durant de longues secondes. Il y avait des fissures dans la peinture qu'il n'avait pas vues jusque là. L'immeuble était ancien et ça n'avait rien de surprenant. Mais il ne pouvait pas les quitter des yeux. C'était presque comme si ces fissures symbolisaient ce qu'il vivait depuis tant d'années. Il avait presque envie de rire.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de te montrer un peu égoïste Cassie. Tu en as le droit … tout le monde en a le droit d'ailleurs. C'est une bonne chose de penser aux autres … de s'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Mais il est stupide de le faire au dépens de notre propre bien être. Il est temps que tu fasses passer tes intérêts avant ceux de Dean.

Castiel sourit alors tristement. C'était exactement ce que son ami faisait au quotidien. Il ne pensait jamais à lui. Il avait toujours le bonheur de ses proches en tête. Il se fichait du sien. Il se fichait de souffrir si cela pouvait lui garantir que ceux qu'il aimait ne souffraient pas de leur côté. Et c'était sans doute en grande partie ce qui l'avait conduit à se sentir aussi mal. A trop se négliger, il avait fini par oublier qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux aussi. Peut être était il temps pour Castiel de lui prouver qu'il se trompait ? Il aurait simplement aimé savoir comment s'y prendre.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire selon toi ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas immédiatement et Castiel profita de son silence pour s'arracher à sa contemplation du plafond. Il posa à la place les yeux sur la chaise renversée devant lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il te rend heureux ? Demanda finalement Gabriel après de longues secondes.

Castiel n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre à cette question.

\- Bien sûr qu'il me rend heureux … plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Et il te rendait heureux avant que tu ne couches avec lui ? Avant de comprendre que tu étais amoureux de lui et quand vous n'étiez que des amis ?

Castiel sourit à nouveau un peu plus joyeusement. Il avait vécu tellement de choses avec Dean qu'il ne savait même pas quel souvenir lui procurait le plus de joie. Ce n'était que de bons moments. Tous sans exception. Il avait appris à repousser ses limites. Il avait appris à voir la vie différemment. Avec Dean, il avait appris enfin à se connaître lui même. Et il était surpris de constater qu'il ne se détestait pas comme il l'avait trop longtemps redouté.

\- Depuis le premier jour … depuis notre première conversation. Il me fait rire Gabe … il me fait sourire. Je n'avais pas … je n'avais rien vécu de tel depuis ton départ.

\- Alors ne fais rien qui pourrait le pousser à prendre la fuite. Ne lui dis rien. Continue à le voir et continue à t'amuser avec lui.

\- Mais tu as dit … tu as dit que ce serait difficile de continuer à être amis avec lui maintenant que je sais ce que je ressens. Tu as dit que ce serait douloureux.

Castiel savait bien qu'il avait tort d'insister. Qu'il aurait du suivre le conseil de son frère et ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. Mais il ne comprenait pas bien la logique de Gabriel. Et il avait besoin d'être sûr que son frère ne disait pas cela juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il voulait être sûr que son conseil état bon.

\- Je continue de le penser oui. Quand on rencontre quelqu'un et qu'on tombe amoureux, il est presque impossible de devenir ami avec elle. On ne peut pas nier ses sentiments. Mais ta situation est différente.

\- Ah oui ?

Gabriel soupira longuement à l'autre bout du fil. Castiel espérait que son insistance n'était pas en train de l'agacer. Il ne voulait surtout pas le mettre en colère.

\- Oui elle l'est. Tu étais ami avec Dean avant de tomber amoureux de lui. Et je pense que c'est un élément important. Un élément que tu ne dois surtout pas oublier. L'amitié c'est … c'est comme l'amour mais avec un aspect platonique. On aime nos amis. Tes sentiments ont évolués parce qu'à présent tu ressens également un désir physique pour lui qui n'était peut être pas là avant. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que tu l'as aimé bien avant d'être amoureux de lui. Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

Castiel comprenait. Et il trouvait cela raisonnable, logique et sensé. Il aurait du pouvoir y penser par lui même. Il était évident que devenir ami avec Dean impliquait qu'il aime le jeune homme. Il existait différents amours. Celui qu'on avait pour sa famille. Celui qu'on avait pour nos amis. Celui, enfin, qu'on avait pour la personne avec qui on choisissait de partager sa vie. Mais même s'il se manifestait différent, cela restait finalement le même amour à la base. Castiel avait aimé Dean comme un ami avant de le voir autrement. Il allait continuer à l'aimer maintenant.

\- Je comprends Gabe … je … je suppose que j'aurais du le comprendre avant mais … tu as raison. J'aime Dean et je sais qu'il m'aime en retour. Peut être pas de la même manière que moi mais c'est tant mieux. C'est le seul amour que je suis capable de gérer pour le moment. Le seul amour que je suis capable de lui offrir aussi.

\- Tu vois Cassie … la situation n'est pas aussi désespérée que ce que tu penses.

Castiel avait bien fait d'appeler son frère. Il avait eu raison de penser que Gabriel serait capable de l'aider. Il l'avait fait à de multiples reprises avant son départ. A chaque fois que Castiel avait une question, il se tournait vers son grand frère pour obtenir ses conseils. Et à chaque fois, Gabriel prenait le temps de lui donner les réponses dont il avait besoin. Il ne le traitait jamais comme un enfant. Il lui parlait comme à un adulte. Castiel se sentait alors considéré. Il se sentait soutenu. Il se sentait aimé. C'était le cas à nouveau maintenant que Gabriel était de retour dans sa vie.

\- Non, elle ne l'est pas. Je suis désolé de … non tu sais quoi, je ne vais pas m'excuser. J'en ai assez de m'excuser pour tout et pour rien … de me sentir désolé pour des choses qui sont naturelles pour la plupart des gens. Je suis content de t'avoir appelé et je te remercie pour tout. Mais je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait. Tu es mon grand frère et je dois accepter que j'ai le droit de t'appeler quand j'en ressens le besoin. Je ne veux plus me sentir coupable.

\- Voilà qui est bien dit Cassie. Finies les excuses inutiles. Je suis là pour toi et je sais que tu es là pour moi. On ne devrait pas avoir à s'excuser de se tourner l'un vers l'autre quand ça ne va pas.

Castiel se releva alors doucement. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'avant d'appeler Gabriel. Il se sentait à nouveau plein d'espoir. Bien sûr, il savait que les choses ne seraient pas forcément faciles pour lui la première fois qu'il reverrait Dean. Mais il savait à quoi s'attendre à présent. Et il savait également qu'il était parfaitement capable de gérer la situation. Il n'allait pas laisser les problèmes le submerger. Il allait se montrer plus fort qu'eux.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre Dean pour si peu. Je suis adulte aujourd'hui et je suis parfaitement capable de me contrôler. Je suis attiré par lui oui mais je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus à la moindre occasion. Je vais me contenter de l'aimer et faire en sorte que notre relation reste platonique. C'est aussi simple que ça.

\- Ça pourrait l'être plus encore si … commença Gabriel avant de s'interrompre.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et s'immobilisa. Il avait pris le chemin de son salon, sa bière oubliée sur la table derrière lui. Mais l'hésitation de son frère le fit s'arrêter à mi chemin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son canapé mais fut incapable de le rejoindre.

\- Si quoi ? Demanda t-il alors.

Gabriel ne répondit à nouveau pas et Castiel soupira. Son frère avait visiblement quelque chose à ajouter mais il semblait avoir peur de sa réaction. Ce qui était stupide. Il était presque sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'emporter. Toutefois, le silence de son frère commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter.

\- Si quoi ? Répéta t-il un peu plus fortement.

Gabriel se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Si tu choisis de ne pas résister.

\- Si je … quoi ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train de m'encourager à coucher avec Dean ?

Ce n'était pas que l'idée déplaisait à Castiel. Bien au contraire. Le sexe avait été génial. Castiel était convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure expérience de sa vie dans le domaine. Il était parfaitement capable de reconnaître que Dean était doué dans le domaine. Et ils avaient visiblement pris énormément de plaisir tous les deux. Il aurait été ravi de pouvoir recommencer encore et encore. Il doutait que quiconque puisse tenir la comparaison avec son ami à présent.

\- Je ne t'encourage pas à coucher avec lui. Je te dis juste que si l'occasion se présente à nouveau, tu devrais dire oui. Ne pas te fermer entièrement à l'idée juste parce que tu as peur que cela complique les choses. Tu as des besoins et je suis convaincu que tenter de les satisfaire avec quelqu'un d'autre serait bien pire. Tu aurais la sensation de le trahir.

\- Donc ce que tu me conseilles c'est d'utiliser Dean pour satisfaire mes besoins ? Tu ne penses pas que ce serait le trahir lui ?

Castiel rejoignit finalement son canapé et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était ou du temps qu'il avait déjà passé au téléphone avec son frère. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à raccrocher.

\- Pas s'il est partant lui aussi. Je veux dire … s'il en a envie et que tu en as envie alors … c'est juste deux adultes consentants choisissant de passer un bon moment ensemble. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.

\- C'est … c'est une idée …

Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que son frère lui suggérait. L'idée était plaisante. Coucher à nouveau avec Dean ne pourrait pas ne pas être physiquement satisfaisant. Et Castiel était presque sûr qu'il serait incapable d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec quiconque d'autre à présent.

\- Écoute, visiblement, c'était bien non ? Je veux dire … tu as pris du plaisir ?

Castiel ricana une seconde. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de donner les détails à son grand frère. Mais dire que ce qu'il avait fait avec Dean était « bien » était un doux euphémisme. C'était mieux que ça. Castiel n'était même pas sûr qu'il existait un mot suffisamment fort pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti.

\- Oui c'était génial … c'était … je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi fort … d'aussi incroyable. Être en lui, c'était comme … comme sentir une connexion s'établir entre nous. Une connexion au delà de celle physique évidente … je ne sais même pas comment te décrire ce que j'ai ressenti Gabe. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie d'ailleurs d'en savoir plus.

Castiel entendit alors son frère rire et pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'il ne se moque de lui. Mais il fut vite rassuré quand Gabriel reprit son calme et la parole.

\- C'est drôle parce que quand j'imagine … ou quand je pense à toi et lui, j'imaginais l'inverse. Je veux dire … je pensais que c'était lui qui serait …

Castiel fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Et gêné également que son frère ait pu passer ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde à l'imaginer faisant l'amour avec Dean. Ou avec quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'un frère était sensé faire. Il aurait du être dégoûté par ce que Castiel venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être curieux.

\- Premièrement, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui a pu te convaincre que j'étais celui qui était passif dans cette histoire et deuxièmement, tu ne devrais pas me demander de ne surtout pas te donner les détails ? Je veux dire … tu sais que c'est vraiment extrêmement bizarre et franchement dérangeant que tu aies pu m'imaginer avec lui ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Cassie, rassure toi. Je ne me touche pas en te visualisant avec un homme dans un lit … ce n'est pas … je suis juste curieux. Et tu n'as pas à être vexé non plus. Je ne sous entendais rien en disant que je pensais que tu étais passif … c'est juste que … la façon que tu as de décrire Dean, je ne l'imaginais pas capable de … disons laisser les reines à son partenaire.

Castiel n'était pas vexé. Il n'estimait pas qu'on était moins virile ou moins homme parce qu'on préférait recevoir que donner. Il ne voyait pas le mal qu'il y avait à préférer être celui qu'on pénétrait plutôt que l'inverse. Mais il trouvait les propos de son frère ironiques maintenant qu'il en savait plus sur les préférences de son ami.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir ce que Dean aime et n'aime pas … comme j'ai été surpris quand il me l'a dit. Car contrairement à ce que tu penses, il préfèrent nettement qu'on le domine plutôt que l'inverse. Il m'a même trouvé extrêmement sexy quand j'ai commencé à lui dire ce qu'il devait faire et je … pourquoi est ce que je te dis tout ça d'ailleurs ?

Gabriel rit de plus belle et Castiel sourit finalement à son tour. Il était surpris de voir qu'il parvenait à parler de sexe avec son frère sans bafouiller et rougir comme un adolescent qui abordait le sujet pour la première fois. Il avait bel et bien changé. Il savait qu'il le devait en grande partie à Dean.

\- Dans ce cas, j'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait être très excitant d'utiliser des cordes pour attacher son partenaire … il y en a même qui aime qu'on leur donne la fessée. Tu crois que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait lui plaire ?

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant cela. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réussir à parler à nouveau et il utilisa ce temps pour préparer ce qu'il allait dire avec soin. Il était évident que son frère cherchait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Qu'il ne faisait que tenir son rôle d'aîné en le charriant de la sorte. Comme Dean le faisait régulièrement avec Sam. C'était parfait et exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin. Mais il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il pouvait parfaitement entrer dans le jeu de Gabriel et le mettre mal à l'aise à son tour.

\- Tu devrais te taire si tu ne veux pas que je commence à te donner des détails réellement précis sur ce que Dean aime et sur tout ce que je lui ai déjà fait. Si tu ne veux pas que je te parle de la façon que j'ai eu d'utiliser ma langue plutôt que mes doigts pour le préparer … ou combien il a aimé que je presse avec le bout de ma langue juste à l'endroit où se trouve son piercing. Ou peut être que tu veux que je te décrive la façon qu'il a eu de jouir sans que j'ai besoin de toucher son …

\- Ok stop Cassie stop. Tu as gagné d'accord ? Je crois que j'en sais bien suffisamment à présent. Et … tant mieux pour toi je suppose ou tant mieux pour lui d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas. Mais parce qu'il faut bien que je sois sérieux de temps en temps, je vais te le répéter une dernière fois et je te laisserais y réfléchir ensuite tranquillement. Si vous avez pris du plaisir tous les deux, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous en priver … si vous êtes partant tous les deux, foncez.

Castiel se promit alors de peser le pour et le contre de ce que son frère lui suggérait. Il était stupide de se fermer à l'idée immédiatement. Il ne prendrait toutefois pas d'initiative. Mais si Dean lui laissait comprendre qu'il en avait envie, il ne dirait pas « non » sans réfléchir. Gabriel avait probablement raison. Il était préférable de prendre ce qu'il y avait de bon dans la vie. Après tout, personne ne pouvait lui garantir que l'occasion se présenterait à nouveau.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, concéda t-il finalement pour conclure ce chapitre de la conversation.

Gabriel dut comprendre alors qu'il était inutile d'en dire plus puisqu'il n'insista pas. Castiel posa alors ses pieds sur sa table basse et ferma les yeux. Il se serait probablement endormi si son frère n'avait pas finalement repris la parole.

\- Ok maintenant, j'ai une vraie question à te poser et j'attends une réponse sincère de ta part d'accord ?

Castiel ne rouvrit pas les yeux mais fronça les sourcils, curieux. Il ne dit rien et son frère enchaîna finalement quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Est-ce qu'une stimulation de la prostate est vraiment aussi génial que ce qu'on prétend ? J'ai toujours été curieux et puisque Kali n'est pas forcément fermée à l'idée, je me dis que ça pourrait être intéressant de la laisser jouer avec si toutefois ce qu'on dit est vrai.

\- Gabe ! S'écria alors Castiel en se redressant brusquement.

Gabriel éclata alors de rire à l'autre bout du fil et Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en faire autant. Il aurait du le sentir venir. Il aurait du savoir que Gabriel n'accepterait jamais sa défaite facilement. Il lui avait joué énormément de tours quand ils étaient enfants. Et son grand frère se vantait souvent d'être le meilleur des deux dans ce domaine. De toute évidence, ça n'avait pas changé en dix sept ans. Et Castiel en était considérablement soulagé. Car il avait besoin de retrouver son grand frère. De s'assurer qu'il était bien toujours le même malgré les années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Et alors qu'il se promettait de le lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre, il continua à rire devant l'absurdité du comportement de Gabriel. Il en oublia tout le reste. Il en oublia les dix sept années de torture qu'il avait vécues sans son frère. Et il oublia toutes ses inquiétudes. Appeler Gabriel avait définitivement été une idée brillante. Castiel n'en douterait plus jamais à l'avenir.


	32. Tenter sa chance

**Bonjour**

 **Nouveau chapitre et nouvelle scène de sexe. Vous êtes prévenus !**

 **Merci encore une fois de me suivre, de me lire, de m'écrire, ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**You shook me de Led Zeppelin**

 **Chapitre 32 : Tenter sa chance**

 _« La vie est trop courte pour la passer à regretter tout ce qu'on n'a pas eu le courage de tenter »_

 _Marie-Claude Bussières-Tremblay_

\- Non, asséna Dean en reprenant ses dessins des mains de Castiel.

Il espérait qu'après avoir répété la même chose une bonne dizaine de fois, son ami finirait par comprendre qu'il n'avait cette fois pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Et certainement pas sur son lieu de travail comme c'était le cas pour le moment. Il avait pensé qu'inviter Castiel à le regarder serait une bonne idée pour le distraire un samedi après midi. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de clients à voir et juste quelques dessins à terminer. Ils iraient boire un verre ensuite. C'était le plan. Mais son ami semblait avoir d'autres idées en tête depuis son arrivée. Et il avait fini par en faire part à Dean alors que ce dernier était penché sur un dessin qu'il avait quelques difficultés à finir.

\- Dean, c'est une idée géniale et une qui est sans risque. Tu ne fais que tenter ta chance comme des milliers d'autres avant toi ! Argumenta Castiel à nouveau.

Le jeune homme reprit son stylo en main et tenta de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais il pouvait sentir la présence de son ami dans son dos, ses yeux sur la feuille de papier sur sa table de travail. Il détestait qu'on regarde par dessus son épaule. Il avait la sensation d'être surveillé. Et peu importaient les compliments que Castiel lui avait fait depuis son arrivée. Ça ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes mon vieux. Parce qu'il existe le risque d'être rejeté et de passer pour un idiot. Et franchement ? Je m'en passerais bien volontiers. Donc la réponse reste non et non veut dire non Cas.

Dean connaissait suffisamment son ami à présent pour savoir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer à son projet stupide. Il avait réussi à le convaincre de prendre l'avion. Mais il ne réussirait pas cette fois. Dean ne se laisserait pas faire à nouveau.

\- Je croyais que tu te fichais totalement de ce que les gens pensaient de toi, rappela alors Castiel.

Dean appuya son stylo si fortement sur son papier qu'il réussit à le traverser de part en part. Et maintenant, il allait tout devoir recommencer à zéro. Qui pouvait bien avoir envie de se faire tatouer une méduse de toute façon ? C'était une idée stupide. Et Dean était un idiot d'avoir accepté de s'en charger. Il détestait ça. Il détestait les animaux en général et à cet instant précis, il détestait aussi un peu Castiel.

\- Justement … je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi. De moi oui mais pas de mon travail. Et je sais que je ne suis pas suffisamment bon pour obtenir quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un travail dans un salon de tatouage alors inutile d'insister. Je ne vais pas faire ce que tu me demandes juste pour m'entendre dire en retour ce que je sais déjà.

Il était totalement sincère avec son ami. Il avait appris à accepter que les gens puissent se faire une fausse idée de lui en raison de ses piercings, de ses tatouages, de son attitude ou simplement de son physique. Il ne prêtait plus attention aux remarques que les gens faisaient. Il avait également accepté qu'on puisse ne pas l'aimer. Il n'aimait pas non plus les gens de toute façon. Du moins la grande majorité. Il y avait quelques exceptions. Mais il restait extrêmement sensible concernant son travail. Concernant ses dessins. C'était la seule chose qui le passionnait vraiment en dehors de ses proches. Le seul maigre talent qu'il avait. Et il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de s'entendre dire qu'il n'était pas suffisamment doué. Il pouvait accepter qu'on le juge superficiel, stupide ou faussement dangereux. Mais il refusait qu'on porte un jugement sur ses dessins. Il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui sur ce point.

\- Tu es doué Dean. Tout le monde le dit. Les gens viennent ici en partie parce que tu es là. Parce qu'ils ont entendu dire que tu étais le meilleur dans le domaine. Benny le sait et c'est pour ça qu'il te garde malgré ton attitude. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et c'est normal d'avoir des doutes. Tout le monde en a mais … je sais que tu es suffisamment doué pour réussir. Tes dessins sont géniaux.

\- Cas, je t'ai dit non. En quelle langue dois je te le répéter pour que tu comprennes enfin ?!

Dean soupira longuement en prenant une nouvelle feuille de papier. Il recommença à dessiner le contour de la méduse qu'il allait devoir ensuite tatouer. Sa cliente ne lui avait donné que les grandes lignes et c'était à lui de trouver le reste. Il avait presque envie de renoncer. Mais il savait que c'était en grande partie du à la présence de Castiel. Il savait qu'il allait réussir. Il lui fallait juste parvenir à se concentrer à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait.

\- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas du genre à renoncer devant un tout petit obstacle.

C'était un coup bas et Dean n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son ami s'engager sur cette voie à nouveau. Cela se finirait inévitablement en dispute et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ce n'est pas un petit obstacle. Tu me demandes d'envoyer mon travail à des gens qui devront ensuite juger si oui ou non, ils le trouvent suffisamment bon pour me proposer de l'exposer ! Tu me demandes de … de … mes dessins sont pour la plupart destinés uniquement à mes clients.

\- Pas ceux que tu as dans ton book, intervint Castiel en tapotant le dit livre du bout des doigts.

Dean regrettait à présent d'avoir accepté de le lui montrer. Il avait eu envie de lui faire partager sa passion. Il n'avait pas pensé que son ami s'en servirait ensuite contre lui pour le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il ne cherchait pas à être reconnu ou à être célèbre. Il se contentait parfaitement du travail qu'il avait actuellement. Il ne se prétendait pas artiste. Loin de là. Ses autres dessins étaient juste un moyen de passer le temps. De montrer à des clients ce dont il était capable avant qu'eux ne lui disent ce qu'ils recherchaient. Certains étaient également des idées pour ses propres tatouages. Ils étaient tous personnels. Parfois même intimes. Il y avait à l'intérieur le dessin qu'il avait fait de son corps nu et couvert de tatouage qu'il se souvenait avoir fait un soir où il devait résister à une furieuse envie de boire. Il y en avait un de ses mains tenant une bouteille d'alcool. C'était comme un résumé de sa vie … de ses erreurs passées. Il pouvait le partager avec Castiel mais il refusait qu'on le juge dessus.

\- Ces dessins ne sont pas … je les ai faits parce que j'avais besoin d'extérioriser ce que je ressentais au moment où je les ai faits. Ils sont personnels et ils ne sont pas destinés à être vus et … c'est comme si tu me demandais de mettre nu devant ces gens. De me dévoiler et je ne le veux pas. Surtout pas pour qu'on me juge ensuite.

\- Dean, ces dessins te représentent et c'est ce qui fait qu'ils sont aussi … incroyables. Intenses. Magnifiques. Tu peux en choisir seulement quelques uns et laisser ceux qui te mettent mal à l'aise de côté. Peu importe. Je te demande juste de tenter ta chance.

Dean ferma les yeux une seconde et prit une grande inspiration. Il pouvait sentir la colère l'envahir. Il devait rester calme. Hurler sur Castiel sur son lieu de travail risquait d'alerter Benny. Et si son patron était mêlé à la conversation, Dean savait d'ors et déjà quel partie il allait prendre. Le jeune homme se sentirait alors acculé et cela le pousserait à faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait ensuite. Comme démissionner par exemple. Il aimait ce salon. Il aimait travailler ici. Et il ne voulait pas tout perdre parce qu'il n'était pas capable de garder son calme.

\- Écoute Cas … je suis ravi que tu aies confiance en moi et ravi que tu sois aussi emballé par mon travail. Honnêtement, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur mais … je n'ai pas envie d'être exposé. Je n'ai pas envie que des inconnus examinent mon travail et se fassent des fausses idées sur ce qu'il représente ou non.

C'était une nouvelle fois la stricte vérité. Dean n'était pas un grand fan des galeries d'art. Mais il s'était déjà rendu dans des musées. Et il avait entendu des idiots commenter les œuvres des artistes avec prétention en faisant comme s'ils savaient tout du peintre, sculpteur ou photographe en question. Ils leur imaginaient une vie, un passé ou des sentiments sans rien savoir d'eux. Dean se contentait d'apprécier leur travail. Mais il était bien le seul. Et il refusait qu'on en fasse de même avec ses dessins.

\- C'est là tout le but de l'art Dean. Je veux dire … tout est question de ressenti. Les gens ne peuvent pas réellement savoir ce que l'artiste pensait au moment où il travaillait mais ils savent ce que cela leur inspire. Et il est toujours intéressant de constater qu'il existe autant de ressentis que de gens qui regardent ces œuvres. Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'ils pourraient percevoir en regardant ton travail ?

\- Non, répondit Dean fermement.

Il relâcha ensuite son stylo et fit tourner son tabouret pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux. Son ami se trouvait incroyablement proche de lui et il fit aussitôt un pas en arrière pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il avait encore des difficultés à gérer ses sentiments et son attirance pour Castiel. Être trop proche de lui compliquait considérablement les choses. Plus encore quand il était ainsi en colère contre lui.

\- Non je ne suis pas curieux. La plupart ont été réalisés quand j'étais au plus mal. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'une bande d'inconnus me dise la tristesse qui émane de mes dessins pour le savoir. Et arrête d'insister parce que je suis réellement à court de patience. J'ai du travail et j'en ai assez que tu continues à me distraire.

C'était probablement un peu injuste de sa part d'accuser ainsi gratuitement son ami quand c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de venir. Mais il en avait assez de cette conversation.

\- Dean, je suis désolé d'insister de la sorte mais c'est aussi à ça que servent les amis non ? Quand on sait qu'une personne qu'on aime peut obtenir quelque chose de bénéfique mais qu'elle refuse de l'envisager simplement parce qu'elle a peur … on doit insister. Je ne peux pas te laisser passer à côté de cette opportunité. Je ne te dis pas d'envoyer tes dessins à toutes les galeries de la ville juste pour voir ce que ça donnera. Je te demande juste de répondre à cette annonce en particulier. Ils cherchent des nouveaux artistes. C'est dans le journal. Ils disent qu'ils sont ouverts à tous les styles et à toutes les propositions. Et tu es bon que tu veuilles le croire ou non.

\- Je ne suis pas un artiste Cas. Van Gogh en était un … Salvatore Dali aussi. Moi je ne fais que dessiner des tatouages. Rien de plus. Je n'entre dans dans la même catégorie qu'eux. Et je vais me ridiculiser.

Dean savait bien qu'il donnait plus de munitions à son ami en tenant ces propos. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. C'était ce qu'il ressentait. Et Castiel avait raison. Sans doute avait il peur. Mais il était également réaliste sur ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait que son ami le soit aussi.

Pendant de longues secondes, Castiel ne dit rien de plus. Puis, sans que Dean le voit venir, son ami combla la distance qui les séparait et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Presque aussitôt le jeune homme sentit ses muscles se tendre et un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

« Pas maintenant. » pensa t-il en maudissant les réactions de son corps et son manque de contrôle sur elles. « Pas maintenant et pas comme ça ».

\- Tu es un artiste Dean. Je ne prétends pas être un grand connaisseur mais je sais que … du moment que tu mets sur papier ce que tu ressens … que ce soit en dessinant ou en peignant … ça fait de toi un artiste.

\- Mais pas forcément un bon, souffla Dean aussitôt.

Castiel lui adressa un petit sourire en coin qui arracha un nouveau frisson au jeune homme.

\- Ça c'est aux autres de juger. De toute évidence, tu es incapable d'être totalement objectif sur ton travail. C'est pour ça que tu dois le leur montrer. Et si toutefois ils n'aiment pas, ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas bon. Juste que tu n'es pas ce qu'ils recherchent.

Parfois, Dean détestait le fait que son ami soit aussi raisonnable et logique. Qu'il soit capable de trouver les mots justes en toute circonstances. Mais ce n'était pas son problème principal à cet instant précis. Non, ce qui l'angoissait surtout était le fait que la proximité de Castiel commençait réellement à avoir un effet fort sur lui. Son parfum emplissait ses narines et la chaleur de son corps l'envahissait peu à peu. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler.

\- Je te déteste, lâcha t-il alors entre ses dents.

\- Ça veut dire que tu vas le faire ? Demanda Castiel en souriant de plus belle.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais y réfléchir. Et aussi que j'en ai assez que tu aies toujours raison.

Castiel se pencha alors un peu plus en avant pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Dean ferma alors les yeux et lui attrapa les avants bras quand il commença à reculer. Il avait besoin de ce contact. Il ne voulait pas que son ami lui relâche les joues. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite.

\- Dean ? Souffla alors Castiel, visiblement surpris.

Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Dean était lui même étonné par son comportement. Il s'était juré de se comporter normalement avec Castiel. C'était sa technique pour composer avec ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il ne redoutait pas le moindre contact. Comme s'il n'en avait pas terriblement besoin. Mais il était obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait échoué une fois de plus.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, murmura t-il alors.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait ou ce qu'il attendait de son ami. A cet instant précis, il n'était plus sûr de rien. La seule chose qui était claire pour lui était son besoin de conserver un contact physique avec Castiel. De ne pas le laisser lui échapper.

\- S'il te plaît quoi ? Demanda son ami d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Dean avait encore une chance d'arranger les choses. Il devait la saisir. Il devait tourner cela de sorte à ce que Castiel pense qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Il était presque sûr que ce mensonge pouvait fonctionner. Mais le problème était qu'il en était incapable. Il n'en avait même pas envie. Il rouvrit les yeux et leva le visage vers celui de son ami. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et il commençait à transpirer. Ils étaient sur son lieu de travail et Benny pouvait les surprendre à tout moment. Mais il ne parvenait même pas à s'en inquiéter.

\- Tu me fais perdre la tête, confia t-il alors.

Il ne fut pas sûr que Castiel l'avait entendu et c'était peut être mieux ainsi. Il ne laissa toutefois pas le temps à son ami de dire quoi que ce soit en retour. Il combla à la place la distance qui les séparait pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Castiel. L'angle n'était pas bon et leur nez se heurtèrent au passage. Mais son ami ne chercha pas à échapper au contact et Dean en profita pour incliner la tête sur le côté et presser sa langue contre ses lèvres. Presque aussitôt, elles s'entrouvrirent, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Castiel garda ses mains appuyées sur ses joues et Dean ne lui relâcha pas non plus les bras tout le temps que cela dura.

Quand ils durent se séparer, le jeune homme baissa aussitôt les yeux.

\- Dean ? L'appela alors Castiel d'une voix douce.

C'était trop. Plus que ce que le jeune homme pouvait supporter. Plus que ce à quoi il se savait capable de résister. Il y avait trop de douceur, trop de gentillesse et trop d'incertitudes dans la voix de Castiel. Dean lui devait des explications. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire quand Benny risquait de les surprendre.

Sans rien dire à son ami, il se leva de son tabouret et s'écarta de lui pour aller verrouiller la porte. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait quand il avait besoin de tranquillité pour travailler sur ses dessins. Son patron ne serait pas surpris de trouver la porte fermée. Il n'insisterait pas pour entrer. Ils seraient tranquilles.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Castiel dans son dos.

Le jeune homme prit alors une grande inspiration avant de lui faire face. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait les joues rouges et le regard brillant. Il avait été visiblement affecté par leur baiser. Mais il semblait un peu perdu quand à ce qu'il devait en penser. Dean allait devoir parler.

\- Cas, je sais que … je sais que ça ne se voit sans doute pas parce que je me comporte souvent comme si chaque chose qui ne va pas dans mon sens m'énerve et sans doute … sans doute que c'est en grande partie vrai mais … j'aime que tu sois là pour bousculer mes habitudes. J'aime que tu me forces à faire des choses dont j'aurais peur en temps normal et j'aime que tu sois capable de me pousser dans mes derniers retranchements et ne pas m'en tenir rigueur quand je me comporte comme le dernier des imbéciles.

« Et je t'aime toi tout court » ajouta mentalement Dean. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas le dire à son ami. Il n'était pas prêt à le faire. Et Castiel n'était certainement pas prêt à l'entendre.

\- Et peut être que j'ai eu tort de t'embrasser mais je … je te suis tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi que je ne sais pas comment te le montrer … comment te le faire comprendre.

\- Tu pourrais dire merci tout simplement, avança Castiel en souriant.

Il n'était pas en colère. C'était un bon point pour Dean. Mais à présent qu'il avait ouvert les vannes, il avait besoin de continuer à parler. Besoin de dire plus encore pour que son ami comprenne qu'il attendait plus de lui à cet instant précis. Qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenter d'un simple baiser.

\- Sans doute oui et sans doute que ce serait préférable que ce que je m'apprête à faire mais je … je te l'ai dit … j'ai tendance à perdre la tête quand je suis avec toi. Et je n'ai pas d'explications … je ne sais pas par quel miracle tu es capable de faire ça sans rien faire du tout d'ailleurs mais je veux … j'ai besoin de … Cas, j'ai besoin de toi.

Castiel ne semblait toujours pas comprendre ce que Dean lui demandait. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il supposait que sa requête n'avait aucun sens quand on ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer totalement honnête, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire plus. Il espérait juste que Castiel finirait par comprendre par lui même.

\- Je suis là Dean … je suis là pour toi, lança alors son ami en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean prit cela comme un accord même s'il était évident que Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il acceptait en disant cela. Il combla donc la distance qui les séparait et se planta juste devant son ami. Il lui sourit doucement puis prit une grande inspiration.

\- Alors prends moi dans tes bras … juste quelques secondes … prends moi dans tes bras.

Castiel ne protesta pas. Il ne donna pas non plus son accord verbalement. Il se contenta d'attraper Dean par les bras et de l'attirer contre lui. Le jeune homme enfouit alors son visage dans son cou et referma ses bras dans son dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui échapper. Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le put contre lui. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir obtenir plus. Mais il saurait s'en contenter. Il n'exigerait rien si Castiel ne lui proposait pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne dirait toutefois pas non si son ami laissait sous entendre qu'il n'était pas contre l'idée. Même si ce serait probablement une erreur.

\- Dean, je … loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre ou de te reprocher le fait d'avoir besoin de moi mais … j'avoue que je suis un peu … perdu parce que … il y a cinq minutes, tu semblais furieux contre moi et la seconde d'après tu m'embrasses et tu me dis toutes ces choses et … ce n'est pas un reproche … ce n'est pas une critique … juste … un constat.

Dean savait bien que son comportement soulevait des questions. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Castiel était aussi perturbé par ses sautes d'humeur. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner la seule réponse qui expliquerait tout. Il opta donc pour une semi vérité qui, il l'espérait, suffirait à justifier son comportement.

\- Quand je suis avec toi Cas, j'ai la sensation d'être un autre homme … d'être différent du rôle que je joue en permanence avec les autres. Et je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas eu peur pendant un temps mais j'ai fini par comprendre … par comprendre que tu ne faisais pas de moi quelqu'un de différent. Bien au contraire, tu m'as révélé l'homme que j'aurais du être … celui que j'aurais du devenir si tout s'était passé normalement pour moi par le passé. Et cet homme est … il est plus fragile qu'il ne voudrait l'être … il est plus vulnérable et il a peur … terriblement peur de se retrouver seul. Cet homme a besoin d'avoir la preuve qu'il peut compter sur quelqu'un … sur toi.

Dean avait dit tout cela en gardant le visage enfoui dans le cou de son ami pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard. Pour ne pas lui laisser une chance de reculer. Castiel avait à présent une main dans ses cheveux et une dans son cou. Et c'était parfait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Dean ? J'ai besoin que tu me le dises clairement parce que je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras ensuite.

C'était le moment où jamais pour le jeune homme de demander enfin à son ami de lui donner ce dont il avait tant besoin. Ce à quoi il rêvait constamment depuis leur fameuse soirée à Palo Alto. Et il espérait sincèrement ne pas se heurter à un refus. Il avait toutefois la sensation que Castiel ne dirait pas « non ».

\- J'ai toujours … mon Dieu, tu vas penser que c'est une excuse mais … j'ai toujours eu du mal à croire ce qu'on me dit et à … faire confiance je suppose. Les paroles sont éphémères et les promesses ne durent jamais vraiment. On finit toujours par les oublier et par faire l'inverse et je … je suis le premier à me conduire de la sorte. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à ce qu'on mette notre accord par écrit et c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours eu plus confiance dans les gestes que dans les paroles et … je te jure que c'est vrai … je te jure aussi que j'ai confiance en toi mais ces derniers temps, je me pose des questions et je crois que … je crois juste qu'il me manque une preuve de … de tout ce que tu m'as dit jusque là.

\- Tu veux que je te prouve que je serais toujours là pour toi autrement que par des mots ? Tu veux que … est ce que je comprends bien ce que tu essaies de me dire Dean ? Tu veux que je … que … je te le prouve physiquement ?

Dean hocha alors la tête contre son cou et Castiel sembla comprendre qu'il lui donnait son accord puisqu'il recula aussitôt le visage pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. C'était un baiser tendre et délicat. Presque incertain et timide. Presque comme si son ami n'était pas totalement sûr que c'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il s'empressa donc de l'approfondir pour lui donner une réponse plus claire. Et Castiel le lui rendit sans hésitation cette fois.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes sans bouger. Puis Dean se décida à passer à l'action. Il était évident que son ami n'était pas prêt à prendre des initiatives. C'était compréhensible. Dean n'allait certainement pas le lui reprocher.

Il l'attrapa donc par les bras et recula son visage. Il poussa ensuite Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le fauteuil dont Dean se servait pour tatouer les gens. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de tel dessus même s'il y avait souvent pensé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça particulièrement érotique et excitant. Bien sûr, il veillerait ensuite à le nettoyer correctement. Il était professionnel après tout.

Quand Castiel fut assis, il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Il respirait rapidement et bruyamment. Et il ne semblait pas réellement savoir quoi faire maintenant. Dean s'en fichait. Il avait une idée claire en tête et cela était suffisant.

Il se baissa pour aider Castiel à retire son tee shirt puis s'attaqua aux boutons de son jean. Son ami sembla alors sortir de sa torpeur. Il lui attrapa les bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Benny est à côté, rappela t-il inutilement.

Dean sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- La porte est fermée et il sait que quand je tourne le verrou, c'est que je ne veux pas être dérangé. Il ne viendra pas … il nous suffit de ne pas faire trop de bruits.

\- Tu as fait ça souvent ? Demanda alors Castiel.

Il semblait jaloux et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas mentir sur ce point. Il ne voulait plus jamais mentir à son ami.

\- Non, juste toi … je n'ai jamais … pas ici.

Ok. Dean avait visiblement du mal à faire une phrase complète. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'excitation évidente qu'il ressentait. Castiel ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il lui relâcha juste les bras et souleva les hanches pour l'aider à lui baisser son pantalon. Dean ne prit pas le temps de lui enlever ses chaussures et se contenta de pousser son jean jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il commença ensuite à se déshabiller à son tour. Il ne le fit pas de sorte à offrir un spectacle à son ami. Il le ferait peut être plus tard. Si toutefois ils avaient l'occasion de recommencer. Pour le moment, il voulait avant tout sentir le corps de Castiel contre le sien. Sans aucune barrière entre eux.

Quand il fut entièrement nu, il prit place sur les jambes de Castiel et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de son visage sur le dossier pour garder l'équilibre et tenta de transmettre son désir en imposant un rythme soutenu à ses lèvres. Il dut réussir puisque Castiel gémit aussitôt contre sa bouche. Dean retira alors une de ses mains du dossier du fauteuil et recula le visage pour glisser les doigts de Castiel entre ses lèvres. Il les humidifia suffisamment avant de faire glisser cette main entre ses jambes. Il devait se tenir sur ses genoux et la position n'était probablement pas idéale mais il allait devoir s'en contenter.

Castiel saisit heureusement le message puis il fit rapidement pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Ce dernier étouffa son gémissement contre la bouche entrouverte de son ami pour ne pas risquer d'être entendu.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Castiel ait ajouté un second doigt puis un troisième. Dean commença alors à remuer les hanches pour approfondir la préparation. Quand il la jugea suffisante, il attrapa à nouveau la main de son ami pour la retirer d'entre ses jambes. Il saisit ensuite son sexe pour le guider puis abaissa ses hanches doucement.

Dans cette position, il était plus à même de gérer le rythme avec lequel il souhaitait commencer. Il avait la maîtrise et même s'il était tout à fait partant pour laisser l'entier contrôle à ses partenaires, il avait pour une fois envie de garder les reines. De montrer à Castiel ce dont il avait besoin. De prendre autant que de donner. Il voulait que ce moment soit mémorable.

Quand il fut totalement installé sur Castiel, il leva les yeux vers lui. Son ami avait emprisonnée sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, sans doute pour rester silencieux. Dean lui sourit alors et commença à se soulever sur les genoux. Il retomba ensuite sur Castiel puis fit des mouvements de rotation avec ses hanches pour changer l'angle de la pénétration.

Il connaissait son corps par cœur à présent. Les premières fois où il avait fait l'amour, ses partenaires ne se souciaient pas réellement de son plaisir, occupés à pourchasser le leur. Dean avait alors pensé que c'était ainsi que le sexe se passait. Qu'il était impossible pour celui qui était passif d'apprécier les choses sans prendre les choses en mains. Puis, il avait rencontré Matt. Ça avait été une vraie révélation pour lui. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait parfaitement qu'un homme pouvait prendre du plaisir en stimulant sa prostate. Mais personne avant Matt ne s'en était jamais soucié. C'était lui qui avait appris à Dean à connaître son corps pour tirer le maximum de plaisir de ses prochaines expériences. Lui qui avait révélé à Dean qu'il était extrêmement sensible quand on savait s'y prendre avec lui. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on touche son sexe pour atteindre l'orgasme. Après lui, Dean avait pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaître. Il avait acheté un vibromasseur et avait passé des heures à trouver l'angle idéal. La profondeur adéquate. Une fois satisfait, il avait recommencé à sortir. Et il n'avait plus jamais été déçu.

Dean se souleva à nouveau sur les genoux après quelques secondes et puis se laissa retomber en écrasant sa bouche contre celle de Castiel en même temps. Leurs gémissements étaient à présent étouffé par le contact. Ils ne s'embrassaient pas vraiment. Mais ils ne reculèrent pas leur visage pour autant.

Dean changea de rythme pour prolonger le plaisir puis recommença à faire onduler ses hanches et à former des huit avec le bassin avant de reprendre tout depuis le début.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura. Mais il finit par sentir son orgasme monter en lui. Et à la façon que Castiel avait de serrer ses hanches dans ses mains, il était évident que son ami en était au même point. Dean cessa alors de jouer avec lui et se contenta d'aller et venir sur le sexe de Castiel rapidement. Ce dernier glissa alors sa main sur son ventre puis sur son entrejambe qu'il saisit entre ses doigts. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus de quelques mouvements pour pousser Dean à l'orgasme. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent aussitôt poussant à son tour Castiel au bord du précipice.

Dean garda sa bouche collée contre celle de son ami tout le temps que cela dura. Il ferma les yeux, envahi par les sensations. Il ne les rouvrit pas immédiatement. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas forcé Castiel à faire l'amour avec lui. Mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il trouverait dans le regard de son ami maintenant que tout était fini. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'y trouver de la colère. Ou quoi que ce soit de négatif.

\- Dean ?

La voix de Castiel le força à réagir. Il rouvrit les paupières mais garda les yeux rivés sur le cou de son ami. Il n'avait pas encore la force de le regarder.

\- Dean, je crois que tu … tu devrais te lever.

Le jeune homme hocha alors la tête et se souleva doucement sur les genoux. Il descendit du fauteuil avec précaution, conscient que ses jambes n'étaient sans doute pas encore prêtes à soutenir son poids. Il leur laissa quelques secondes pour s'habituer puis tourna le dos à son ami et ramassa son boxer. Il l'enfila rapidement avant de prendre des mouchoirs sur son bureau. Il refit ensuite face à Castiel et prit quelques secondes pour essuyer son ventre. Quand il n'eut plus aucune raison de rester occupé, il se força enfin à regarder son ami dans les yeux.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t-il alors bêtement.

Ce n'était pas la question qu'il voulait poser. Il avait surtout envie de savoir si son ami était en colère contre lui. Ou s'il regrettait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Mais il avait trop peur de la réponse pour oser poser la question.

\- Ça va, assura Castiel en se redressant à son tour.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence. Dean aurait aimé savoir comment le rompre. Avoir les bons mots pour faire en sorte que les choses ne soient pas aussi bizarres entre eux. Il savait que c'était à lui de le faire. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fait en sorte qu'ils finissent par coucher ensemble à nouveau. Il devait à présent en assumer les conséquences.

\- Cas, je … je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Et franchement, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent mais euh … je sais que dire merci dans ces circonstances est sans doute un peu mal venu mais je … c'est la seule que je trouve à te dire alors … merci de m'avoir donné ce dont j'avais besoin. Merci pour … enfin juste merci je suppose.

Ça aurait pu être pire. Dean était presque fier de lui. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé être capable de dire ces choses sans bafouiller et sans rougir mais il n'avait pas pu faire mieux. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Castiel et fut soulagé de voir qu'il souriait.

\- Je crois que j'en avais besoin moi aussi d'une certaine manière alors je dois te dire merci également et … je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je pense qu'on a largement dépassé ce stade non ? Alors … je sais qu'on est amis tous les deux et je ne veux pas que ça change mais peut être qu'on pourrait … disons, peut être qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux de parvenir à un accord et de redéfinir notre relation. Pas … pas enfin … pas réellement redéfinir et … commença alors Castiel avant de s'interrompre et de détourner les yeux.

Dean eut pendant une seconde l'espoir fou que Castiel lui avoue à son tour qu'il était amoureux de lui. Qu'il ne voulait plus faire semblant. Le jeune homme était presque convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas dire non. Même s'il savait que ce serait sans doute une erreur. Il attendit patiemment que son ami termine sa phrase mais quand il fut évident qu'il ne le ferait pas, il vola à son secours.

\- Tu n'es tout de même pas en train de suggérer qu'on devienne ce genre d'amis … ceux qui couchent ensemble quand l'envie les en prend ?

Castiel haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Dean était tout à fait partant pour faire évoluer ainsi leur relation. Il ne voulait pas renoncer au sexe avec Castiel. Et cela compliquerait sans doute les choses pour lui dans l'avenir mais cela lui offrait également l'opportunité d'être plus proche encore de son ami. Et de faire en sorte qu'il ne rencontre personne d'autre. Qu'il n'en ressente pas le besoin. Il était égoïste d'accepter. Mais il s'en fichait.

-Hé Cas, c'est bon … je veux dire … je suis surpris que tu l'envisages parce que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je te voyais apprécier … mais je suis plus que partant. Je me sens bien avec toi et j'ai confiance en toi. Et le sexe est génial alors … c'est d'accord. On peut parfaitement être ce genre d'amis. Si c'est ce que tu veux bien sûr.

Castiel reporta alors son attention sur lui. Il paraissait toujours un peu gêné mais il souriait à nouveau. Dean avait eu raison d'accepter. Il l'avait fait pour lui bien sûr. Mais de toute évidence, c'était également la réponse que Castiel attendait. Ils étaient tous les deux satisfaits de leur nouvel arrangement. C'était parfait.

\- Ce n'est pas … enfin je n'exige pas de toi que ce soit quelque chose d'exclusif ou … ce n'est même pas réellement un arrangement. Je suis juste … avec toi, je me sens à l'aise et je n'ai plus … je n'ai pas peur de ce que tu penses et je pense que ça fonctionne non ? Pourquoi se priver de quelque chose qui nous apporte du plaisir à tous les deux ? C'est idiot.

Dean avait déjà eu un tel arrangement. C'était exactement ce qu'Aaron et lui avaient convenu quand ils avaient commencé à se voir. Mais ils n'étaient pas réellement amis. Ils étaient toutefois d'accord pour se voir quand l'envie s'en faisait sentir. C'était simple. C'était bien. Jusqu'au jour où Aaron avait développé des sentiments pour lui que Dean ne partageait pas. Mais puisqu'il était déjà amoureux de Castiel, il ne risquait pas d'avoir ce problème là. Il était presque sûr que ça pouvait fonctionner entre eux.

\- Ce serait idiot oui, confirma t-il. Mais ça doit rester entre nous. Je ne veux pas que Jesse soit au courant. Il ne comprendrait pas et … enfin … on ne doit pas oublier que nous sommes amis avant tout alors … si l'un de nous deux veut que ça s'arrête pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne faudra pas que cela se mettre entre nous. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Pas pour ça.

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt et Dean laissa échapper un long soupire de soulagement.

\- Et je préfère te prévenir également … j'ai un très gros appétit sexuel. Je risque de faire appel à toi très souvent. J'espère que tu pourras tenir la cadence.

Sa remarqua arracha un rire à Castiel et il ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il ne mentait toutefois pas. Il avait toujours eu une vie sexuelle très active. Et à présent qu'il avait goûté à Castiel, il doutait de pouvoir rester de longues périodes sans le sentir à nouveau en lui.

\- J'ai trente ans Dean pas soixante. Je pense que je devrais pouvoir suivre le rythme.

\- Ok mais si je t'entends te plaindre une seule fois parce que tu es courbatu ou fatigué, je serais obligé de te rappeler ce que tu viens de dire et crois moi, je n'hésiterais pas.

Castiel secoua la tête, visiblement toujours amusé. Dean s'approcha alors de lui et se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Il aurait préféré l'embrasser sur la bouche bien sûr mais cela n'entrait pas dans les choses qu'on faisait avec un ami avec qui on couchait. Il allait devoir l'accepter.

\- Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, je vais me remettre au travail. Cette méduse ne va pas se dessiner seule. Et je dois me faire tatouer les doigts d'ici quelques jours. Je ne pourrais probablement pas dessiner pendant quelques temps ensuite. Je dois absolument l'avoir fini avec ça.

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu as choisi comme mot, rappela alors Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean lui sourit. Ce n'était pas réellement un secret. Mais il aimait l'idée de le cacher encore un peu à son ami. Il voulait lui demander d'assister à la séance. Même si les deux mots qu'il voulait faire inscrire sur sa peau n'avaient finalement pas une grande importance.

\- Tu vas devoir te montrer patient mon vieux et … rassure toi, je ne vais pas me faire tatouer ton nom si c'est qui t'inquiètes.

Castiel le repoussa alors en appuyant ses mains contre son torse. Dean recula de plusieurs pas en riant. Il était soulagé de voir que les choses se passaient aussi bien entre eux. Heureux de voir que leur arrangement avait dissipé toute tension. Il était reconnaissant envers Castiel d'avoir eu le courage de lui faire une telle proposition.

\- T'as plutôt intérêt et … je pense que je vais te laisser travailler puisque visiblement, je suis une distraction pour toi.

\- Je t'appelle ce soir ?

\- Déjà ? Je pensais qu'une fois par jour te suffirait.

Dean fut tellement surpris d'entendre Castiel plaisanter aussi facilement sur le sexe qu'il éclata de rire en l'entendant. Son ami l'observa alors de longues secondes avant de l'embrasser à son tour sur la joue et de se diriger vers la sortie du bureau. Il déverrouilla la porte mais jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son ami par dessus son épaule avant de sortir.

\- N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de réfléchir pour l'exposition, rappela t-il alors.

Dean avait complètement oublier la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant de faire l'amour sur son fauteuil. Il hocha toutefois la tête pour signifier à son ami qu'il tiendrait sa promesse puis le regarda sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il entendit Benny le saluer puis la cloche de la porte du salon sonner, signalant sa sortie. Il se laissa alors tomber sur son tabouret et reprit son crayon dans la main. Il se reconcentra aussitôt sur son dessin et mit de côté tout le reste. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il se sentait optimiste. Et pour une fois dans sa vie, il était également convaincu d'avoir fait le bon choix. Sam ne serait probablement pas de son avis s'il le lui disait. Jesse non plus. Mais Dean se fichait de ce que les autres en penseraient. Cela ne regardait que Castiel et lui.


	33. Tatouage

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 33ème chapitre et il contient une nouvelle scène de sexe (nos deux héros sont insatiables !).**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité.**

 **A lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Kashmir de Led Zeppelin**

 **Chapitre 33 : Tatouage**

 _« Il ne t'est jamais donné un désir sans que te soit donné le pouvoir de le rendre réalité »_

 _R. Black_

Castiel avait développé une étrange fascination pour les tatouages et le piercings que Dean avait sur le corps. Il ne l'était pas par l'acte en lui même même s'il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il était sensiblement curieux d'y assister une fois. Il avait en revanche une fascination quasi maladive à présent pour les dessins qui recouvraient le corps de son ami et les petits bijoux argentés qui traversaient certaines parties de lui.

Il avait été intrigué au moment de leur rencontre. Était rapidement devenu curieux au fil des semaines. Mais depuis qu'il avait eu l'occasion de les voir et de les toucher, il ne pouvait plus arrêter d'y penser.

C'était en grande partie du au fait qu'ils faisaient partis du jeune homme. Qu'ils faisaient de lui l'homme qu'il était. Et Castiel était fasciné par Dean. Il était donc logique qu'il le soit également par ses tatouages et ses piercings.

Parfois, il se surprenait à observer ceux que des inconnus avaient quand ils les croisaient dans la rue. Il se rendait alors vite compte qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose en les voyant. Il n'avait pas la même envie de les observer longuement. D'en suivre les contours durant des heures. De les toucher du bout de la langue et du bout des doigts. Il ne ressentait cela qu'avec Dean. Ce n'était pas une grande surprise.

Il aimait le jeune homme. Il était sûr de ça. Il ne cherchait plus à le nier et avait fini par accepter que ce sentiment était là pour durer. Qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en débarrasser facilement. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

Bien sûr, l'arrangement qu'il avait trouvé avec Dean – arrangement qu'il avait lui même proposé aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître – ne l'aidait pas vraiment à s'en débarrasser. Mais Castiel était tout de même satisfait de l'avoir proposé. Satisfait également d'avoir obtenu l'accord de son ami.

C'était un compromis qui lui offrait la possibilité de sentir proche de Dean quand ils faisaient l'amour. Un compromis qui lui donnait un petit avant goût de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Mais puisque sans lui, il n'aurait même pas l'opportunité de toucher le jeune homme, il était heureux d'y avoir pensé.

L'idée venait de Gabriel mais sans savoir s'il était ou non partant, il avait fait la proposition naturellement. Il n'aurait probablement jamais suggéré quoi que ce soit de ce genre à son ami avant d'avoir couché à nouveau avec lui. Il était persuadé que Dean considérait leur première fois comme un acte isolé. Comme une erreur résultant d'un pari stupide. Mais c'était le jeune homme qui avait fait en sorte que cela se reproduise. Qui avait pris l'initiative. Castiel avait alors compris qu'il en avait tout autant besoin que lui. Peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons. Mais Gabriel avait vu juste. Il était idiot de se priver de quelque chose qui leur apportait du bonheur quand c'était ce après quoi ils courraient tous les deux depuis tellement longtemps.

Castiel était satisfait. Rien n'était parfait bien sûr. Mais il se sentait bien. Et visiblement, Dean était heureux également. Ce qui rendait leur arrangement plus opportun encore.

Quelques jours après qu'ils aient fait l'amour dans le bureau de Dean, ce dernier invita Castiel à venir le voir au salon. Il semblait avoir enfin terminé le dessin de son futur tatouage. Et il souhaitait que Castiel assiste à la séance.

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Dean avait laissé entendre qu'il voulait que son ami soit présent quand il le ferait. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Sa fascination pour tout ce qui avait attrait à Dean serait probablement un problème. Car ils ne seraient pas seuls. Benny serait présent puisqu'il était le seul en qui le jeune homme avait confiance pour le tatouer. Il ne pourrait donc pas agir et tenter quelque chose. Voir Dean ainsi serait probablement une torture pour lui. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme ne serait pas contre l'idée de s'isoler avec lui ensuite. Au moins pour quelques minutes.

Castiel se rendit au salon à l'heure convenue. Il était fermé pour l'occasion. Avec leur employé star occupé à se faire tatouer, les clients ne se presseraient pas dans la boutique. Il était inutile de la laisser ouverte.

Castiel pénétra à l'intérieur sans prendre le temps de s'annoncer. Benny avait été mis au courant de sa venue et Dean devait déjà l'attendre.

Castiel ne perdit donc pas de temps et rejoignit son ami dans son bureau. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant le fauteuil dans un coin. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait dessus quelques jours plus tôt.

Voir Dean le chevaucher ainsi sans retenue avait été un des moments les plus incroyables de sa vie. Il y avait eu quelque chose de presque sauvage chez le jeune homme. Il avait pris les reines sans laisser une seule seconde le choix à Castiel de la façon dont tout allait se dérouler. Il avait fait en sorte de contrôler son plaisir tout en s'assurant de celui de son ami. Dean avait été magnifique. Et Castiel avait été une nouvelle fois totalement subjugué.

Benny n'était pas encore là mais Dean en revanche était assis derrière son bureau. Il était totalement concentré sur le dessin qu'il était en train de terminer et ne vit pas Castiel entrer. Il sursauta donc quand son ami l'appela pour signaler sa présence.

\- Je devrais te mettre une cloche autour du cou, lança t-il en reposant son stylo à côté de sa feuille de papier.

Le dessin sur lequel il travaillait était visiblement destiné à un client. Il représentait une sorte de dragon dont seuls les contours étaient pour le moment terminés. Castiel continuait de penser que son ami était incroyablement doué. Qu'il aurait pu facilement se faire exposer ou obtenir un travail dans un quelconque studio d'animation. Il en doutait peut être mais Castiel était sûr de lui. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas revenir sur le sujet. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Dean rangea ses stylos dans un tiroir puis posa son dessin inachevé sur la pile de papiers sur le coin du bureau. Il se leva ensuite de sa chaise et partit chercher Benny dans l'arrière boutique. Castiel profita de son absence pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil au fauteuil sur lequel son ami reprendrait bientôt place. La situation était clairement différente de la dernière fois mais le corps de Castiel ne semblait pas prendre ce détail en considération. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il prit une grande inspiration pour conserver un semblant de calme avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret que Dean avait déserté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son ami revint dans la pièce accompagné de Benny. Castiel n'avait que rarement discuté avec le patron de Dean. Mais il savait combien l'homme tenait à son employé. Combien il était admiratif de son talent. Et combien il espérait pouvoir un jour se considérer comme son ami. Dean refusait de voir tout cela bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant.

Le jeune homme prit place sur le fauteuil en regardant Castiel droit dans les yeux. Il avait les pupilles sensiblement dilatées. Ça pouvait être du à bien des choses. Mais Castiel savait que son ami pensait la même chose que lui. Qu'il se souvenait de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le bureau ensemble. Cela l'affectait visiblement autant que lui. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être satisfait.

Benny était occupé à préparer tout ce dont il avait besoin pour tatouer son employé. Il n'avait visiblement pas senti ce qui se passait entre Dean et Castiel. Il était entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était préférable ainsi.

Dean finit par détourner les yeux après quelques secondes. Le silence n'était pas pesant. Castiel ne chercha donc pas à le briser. Il tourna le visage vers Benny et le regarda finir de tout préparer. Il avait sorti de l'encre noire qu'il versait dans un petit pot transparent. Il avait recouvert une partie de son pistolet d'une sorte de plastique sans doute destiné à éviter toute contamination. La procédure était visiblement complexe et longue. Castiel n'avait jamais imaginé que tatouer quelqu'un pouvait nécessiter une préparation aussi minutieuse.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Benny pour être enfin prêt. Quand il eut terminé ce qu'il faisait, il attrapa une feuille derrière lui puis se tourna vers Dean. Le jeune homme tendit aussitôt la main qu'il souhaitait tatouer. Elle était relativement vierge de tout dessin. Il y en avait seulement un qui en recouvrait une petite partie. Le dessin commençait à son poignet et continuait sur le dessus de sa main. Il ne représentait pas quelque chose en particulier. Les traits étaient épais et noirs. Élégants sur la main du jeune homme. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il devait être douloureux de se faire graver quoi que ce soit à cet endroit.

Benny posa finalement le papier qu'il tenait sur la main de Dean, juste en dessous du début de ses doigts. Il frotta dessus quelques secondes avant de le retirer. Castiel se souvenait de ce que son ami lui avait expliqué sur la procédure à suivre pour tatouer quelqu'un. Il s'agissait d'un transfert afin que Benny puisse ensuite commencer à travailler. Une sorte de calque qu'il appliquait pour s'assurer que le dessin était bien placé. Qui l'aidait à reproduire le même modèle sur la peau après l'avoir fait sur le papier.

Castiel attendit que Benny ait appliqué un autre transfert sur chacun des doigts de son ami avant de s'autoriser à regarder ce que Dean avait choisi. Le jeune homme avait refusé de lui dire ce pour quoi il avait opté et il devait reconnaître qu'il était curieux. Il y avait une lettre sur quatre des doigts du jeune homme. Le pouce allait rester vierge. La lettre se situait sur la première phalange. Castiel fronça les sourcils quand il comprit le mot que ces quatre lettres formaient.

« FREE ». Libre en anglais. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que Dean entendait par là. De quoi le jeune homme se sentait il enfin libre ? Pourquoi avait il choisi de le signifier en le faisant graver sur sa peau ? Il avait envie de poser la question. Mais il n'était pas sûr que son ami souhaiterait en parler devant Benny. Il se tut donc et observa ensuite ce que Dean avait choisi de faire tatouer sur le dessus de sa main. Une date. Castiel dut la relire plusieurs fois et fouiller dans sa mémoire avant de réaliser ce à quoi elle correspondait.

Le soir de leur rencontre. Le soir où leur vie avait basculé sans qu'ils ne le sachent réellement à l'époque. Dean avait choisi de faire marquer sur son corps de façon indélébile la date à laquelle il avait trouver Castiel sur un toit, prêt à sauter et à en finir. Parce qu'il considérait que ce jour là était important. Parce qu'il considérait qu'il avait pris un nouveau départ. Le mot en dessous prenait à présent tout son sens et Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer.

Dean avait eu la sensation d'être enfin libéré le soir où il avait rencontré Castiel. Il avait laissé son passé derrière lui pour se tourner enfin vers l'avenir. Il avait pris son envol. Et c'était exactement ce que ce tatouage signifiait pour lui. Il voulait se souvenir de cette date parce que sa vie avait changé ce soir là. Comme celle de Castiel. C'était touchant. Et c'était une preuve de plus de l'importance que Castiel avait à présent dans la vie de son ami.

Dean dut sentir le malaise du jeune homme puisqu'il choisit ce moment pour prendre la parole.

\- Tu ne vas pas tourner de l'œil hein ? Demanda t-il.

Il tentait de détendre l'atmosphère parce qu'il savait très bien l'impact que son nouveau tatouage avait sur Castiel. Parce qu'il en avait peut être un similaire sur lui. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler devant Benny. Il ne lui avait même certainement pas dit ce que cela signifiait. Castiel entra donc dans son jeu.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Mais si c'est le cas, je vous promets de vous prévenir avant, répliqua t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Prêt ? Demanda alors Benny qui ne semblait pas, une nouvelle fois, avoir senti que quelque chose se passait entre Dean et Castiel.

Il ne faisait peut être que mine de ne pas avoir compris combien la situation avait déstabilisé Castiel.

\- Prêt, confirma Dean sans quitter son ami des yeux.

Le bruit du pistolet tira Castiel de ses songes et il observa Benny l'approcher de la main de son ami. Quand l'aiguille toucha sa peau, le jeune homme laissa échapper un long soupire. C'était presque comme un soulagement. Comme si la sensation de l'encre pénétrant enfin dans sa peau était libérateur pour lui. Castiel releva les yeux des mains de Benny pour regarder son ami dans les yeux. Dean avait la lèvre emprisonnée entre ses dents. Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si c'était en raison de la douleur ou s'il y avait une autre explication. Il se jura de le demander à son ami quand tout serait fini.

Il était curieux de savoir ce que cet acte procurait comme sensation au jeune homme. Il lui avait dit une fois qu'il aimait ce qu'il ressentait dans ces moments. Que ce n'était pas la douleur qui était agréable. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr de saisir ce qui pouvait lui plaire dans tout cela. Il avait envie de comprendre. Car il savait que c'était une partie importante du jeune homme. Un élément à connaître pour être sûr de le comprendre complètement.

Le bruit du pistolet envahit rapidement tout le bureau. C'était étrangement relaxant. Castiel n'aurait pas cru penser quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il observait toujours Dean et fut surpris de le voir commencer à respirer un peu plus fortement et rapidement au fil des secondes.

\- Tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda Benny sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Ça va, répondit Dean aussitôt.

Il grimaçait à présent. Benny avait commencé par la date sur le dessus de sa main. Visiblement, c'était douloureux. Castiel détourna les yeux de ce que le tatoueur faisait. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voir son ami souffrir. Mais il y avait toutefois quelque chose de fascinant dans la façon dont le visage de Dean reflétait toutes les choses qu'il ressentait. Il avait baissé ses défenses et semblait totalement mis à nu. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver plus beau encore. Il comprenait à présent l'importance que sa présence avait. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas invité uniquement pour lui permettre de satisfaire sa curiosité ou parce que cela l'amusait. C'était la preuve de l'immense confiance qu'il avait en lui. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait à lui prouver à cet instant précis. Car il acceptait que Castiel le voit ainsi. Il acceptait qu'il soit le témoin de sa vulnérabilité. C'était un privilège. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de venir pour lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas peur d'être lui même en sa présence. Qu'il était enfin prêt à laisser tomber toutes ses défenses en sa présence.

Cette réalisation lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à vivre quoi que ce soit d'aussi fort en venant. Il avait pensé qu'il serait excité en regardant Dean prendre place sur le fauteuil où ils avaient fait l'amour. Il avait craint d'être dégoûté par l'acte en lui même. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé l'importance que tout ceci avait pour Dean. Et à présent qu'il en avait conscience, il se sentait étrangement tout petit. Humble. Bouleversé.

\- Dean, souffla t-il malgré lui.

Benny ne s'interrompit pas en l'entendant. Mais Castiel était presque sûr qu'il était curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Qu'il les écoutait avec attention.

\- Merci, ajouta finalement Castiel après quelques secondes.

Il vit Dean sourire doucement malgré la douleur. Son message était passé. Et le jeune homme semblait heureux de voir que son ami avait compris son but. Qu'il avait saisi que sa venue n'était pas anodine. Que c'était un cadeau qu'il lui faisait. Un cadeau inestimable.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous sauter dessus hein ? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin que tu restes le plus immobile possible Dean et je détesterais avoir à t'attacher, lança Benny après quelques secondes.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Visiblement, Benny n'avait pas réellement saisi l'importance de ce qui se passait entre les deux jeunes hommes. Il n'y voyait que l'aspect physique. Que le côté sexuel. Mais c'était tellement plus que Castiel doutait de pouvoir le lui faire comprendre. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie.

\- Je détesterais également que tu aies à m'attacher toi, expliqua Dean en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Benny recula alors le pistolet de sa main pour essuyer les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient sur sa peau. Castiel resta silencieux malgré le sous entendu évident de son ami.

\- Lui en revanche, ajouta finalement Dean en pointant sa main libre en direction de Castiel.

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer aussitôt avec sa salive. Il entendit Benny rire à la plaisanterie du jeune homme – en était ce réellement une ? - mais il était trop occupé à tousser pour réellement s'en soucier. Dean rit à son tour, visiblement amusé par sa propre remarque. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver leur calme et Benny recommença aussitôt à tatouer son employé.

\- Ok, je ne veux pas savoir ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête, pervers et je n'ai définitivement pas besoin des images que tout ceci fait naître dans mon esprit pendant que je travaille. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te méfier. A trop me distraire, tu pourrais te retrouver avec quelque chose de différent de ce que tu espères obtenir alors … à toi de voir.

Dean dévisagea une seconde Benny avant de sourire. Castiel savait parfaitement ce que son ami avait en tête à cet instant précis. Il avait le même regard et la même attitude quand il s'apprêtait à charrier son frère. Quand il était déterminé à le mettre mal à l'aise par n'importe quel moyen.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir tout ce que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse pendant que tu continues à me tatouer ? Combien j'aimerais qu'il puisse m'attacher et se servir de moi comme d'une poupée gonflable et combien je prendrais plus de plaisir encore si tu étais là pour regarder ?

Benny recula à nouveau le pistolet de la main de Dean en secouant la tête.

\- Non, désolé, mais je n'en ai pas envie, assura t-il sans aucune méchanceté ni aucune colère.

Castiel, quant à lui, était occupé à se demander si oui ou non son ami était sérieux. Si c'était réellement quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire. Il en savait un peu plus sur les préférences sexuelles de son ami. Il savait qu'il était excité quand on lui donnait des ordres. Qu'il aimait qu'on le domine, qu'on l'attache et qu'on serve de lui. Mais il était également possible qu'il ait un côté exhibitionniste dont il ne lui avait pas parlé jusque là. Il était évident qu'il aimait se déshabiller devant des gens. Qu'il prenait du plaisir à s'exhiber. Cela l'aidait à se sentir tout puissant. Mais songeait-il réellement parfois à se donner ainsi en spectacle ? Avait il réellement envie qu'on les regarde pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour ? Castiel était convaincu que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plairait à lui. Mais il n'avait pas la même certitude concernant Dean.

\- Dommage pour toi … parce que franchement, tu passes à côté de quelque chose, assura le jeune homme en souriant toujours.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors que Benny tournait le visage vers lui, visiblement curieux. Ses joues devaient probablement être rouges écarlates. Et il pouvait sentir son entrejambe se tendre sensiblement. Il était totalement incapable de contrôler son corps quand Dean parlait de la sorte. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se donner en spectacle mais il devait admettre qu'il était sensiblement excité par la curiosité évidente de Benny et par les compliments à peine masqués de Dean.

\- Maintenant, je te conseille vivement de te remettre au travail parce que je suis à deux doigts de lui grimper dessus et je le ferais que tu sois là ou non. A toi de voir !

Benny hocha la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur ce qu'il faisait. Castiel savait à présent comment tout ceci allait se terminer. Il devait reconnaître qu'il y avait pensé en arrivant. Il savait que se faire tatouer avait un tel effet sur Dean. Il avait envisagé qu'ils finiraient par coucher ensemble. Il en avait envie. Et il était impatient. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée que Benny puisse le savoir lui aussi qu'il ne l'aurait été avant de rencontrer Dean. Il changeait. Et il le devait uniquement à son ami.

\- Quand je pense que tu me jurais au début que tu n'avais pas l'intention de coucher avec lui. Que c'était différent entre vous ...que ce n'était pas une histoire de sexe, commenta Benny en recommençant à suivre les contours des dessins sur la main de Dean.

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, répliqua le jeune homme en adressant un clin d'œil à Castiel.

Il s'était douté que Dean avait parlé de lui avec Benny. Il ne savait en revanche pas ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il était surpris de voir qu'ils avaient ainsi abordé le sujet de la nature de leur relation. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il était étonné d'entendre que son ami s'était montré aussi catégorique le concernant. Il avait visiblement changé d'avis. Ou il avait menti à Benny depuis le début. Castiel n'en était pas sûr.

\- Alors quoi maintenant vous êtes en couple ? Est ce que je dois vous féliciter ou non ?

Dean rit une seconde visiblement amusé. Castiel l'était nettement moins. Il continuait de penser qu'il avait fait le bon choix en proposant à son ami leur nouvel arrangement. Mais l'idée d'être un jour en couple avec lui le hantait. L'espoir était difficile à ignorer. Et Benny ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie en évoquant ainsi cette possibilité avec autant de désinvolture. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Dean qui répondit. De toute évidence, il était bien moins perturbé par la question que son ami.

\- Non on n'est pas en couple mais tu peux en revanche nous féliciter si tu le souhaites. Ou du moins, tu peux me féliciter moi parce que j'ai eu ces derniers jours les deux orgasmes les plus incroyables de toute mon existence et ce, uniquement parce que Castiel ici présent est sans nul doute le meilleur coup que j'ai eu de ma vie.

Benny sourit en levant les yeux du tatouage pour regarder Castiel.

\- Bien joué vieux, commenta t-il.

Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître. Une petite partie de lui était extrêmement fière de constater qu'il avait réussi à procurer autant de plaisir à son ami. Mais une autre, plus importante, continuait d'être mal à l'aise en évoquant un tel sujet avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Il pouvait changer mais il était presque sûr qu'il resterait éternellement pudique. Il était ainsi fait.

\- Remets toi au travail ! Tu ne vois pas que tu le mets mal à l'aise, lança Dean quelques secondes plus tard.

Benny tourna le visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, rappela t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Peut être mais moi j'ai le droit d'en parler.

Benny haussa les épaules mais sembla accepter de laisser tomber le sujet. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement, soulagé. Il reporta son attention sur Dean. Le jeune homme lui souriait, visiblement content.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut plus que le son du pistolet pour rompre le silence. Benny semblait s'être à nouveau concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Dean continuait de grimacer à intervalles réguliers quand son patron s'attaquait à une zone sensible. Castiel, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de son ami.

Au fil des minutes, il réalisa combien son ami semblait apprécier ce qu'il vivait. Il respirait un peu plus rapidement et bruyamment. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure avec frénésie. Et il avait les joues rouges. Castiel baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe et ne put s'empêcher de sentir la sienne se tendre un peu plus encore en remarquant l'érection que le jean de Dean ne pouvait pas entièrement cacher.

\- Cas, l'appela alors le jeune homme quand il remarqua où son regard était braqué.

Castiel releva aussitôt la tête. Il n'avait plus vécu une telle situation depuis son adolescence. Il était généralement maître de son corps et de ses réactions. Il était adulte à présent. Mais voir Dean dans un tel état d'excitation malgré la présence de son patron avait un effet incroyable sur lui. Il remua doucement sur son siège et sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand Dean baissa les yeux sur son entrejambe. Il supposait que son excitation devait être aussi flagrante que celle du jeune homme.

\- Benny, on fait une pause, lança ensuite Dean d'une voix forte.

Son patron releva la tête de sa main et le dévisagea une seconde.

-On a presque fini. Ne sois pas ridicule.

\- Je ne suis pas ridicule et je peux te garantir que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas bientôt, la situation va rapidement devenir extrêmement gênante pour toi, répliqua Dean sans quitter Castiel des yeux.

Benny l'observa alors puis baissa les yeux à son tour sur son entrejambe. Il recula ensuite son tabouret en grognant puis reposa le pistolet sur la table à côté de lui.

\- Ok mais vous avez cinq minutes alors je vous conseille vivement de vous dépêcher. Et je ne veux pas de traces sur le matériel … je ne veux pas que tu contamines mes outils. Ok ?

\- Promis juré Benny. Tu sais que je suis un professionnel.

Benny secoua la tête en se levant de son tabouret. Castiel n'en revenait pas qu'il accepte aussi facilement ce que Dean lui demandait. Il ne semblait pas gêné à l'idée que son employé puisse coucher avec un homme dans son bureau sans exiger de lui qu'il quitte le salon. Il pourrait les entendre. Il saurait exactement ce qui se passait derrière la porte. Et pourtant, il avait accepté sans protester. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit en sachant que Benny attendait patiemment de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était presque sûr que cela lui couperait tous ses moyens. Sauf que son corps semblait toujours aussi partant. Son érection était presque douloureuse à présent.

\- Cinq minutes les gars et je reviens … que vous ayez fini ou non.

Sur ces mots, Benny se leva de son tabouret puis sortit de la pièce. Castiel le suivit des yeux, toujours sidéré par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Quand il reporta son attention sur Dean, le jeune homme avait quitté son fauteuil et se tenait debout devant lui.

\- On a pas le temps de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire mais j'ai une solution en attendant.

Il tomba ensuite à genoux devant Castiel avant de poser sa main non tatouée sur le bouton de son jean. Il le défit sans avoir besoin de son autre main – ce qui était impressionnant selon Castiel – avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers son ami.

\- Tu sais … Benny va réellement revenir dans cinq minutes et franchement, je préférerais qu'il ne nous trouve pas en pleine action. Alors, il serait judicieux que tu m'aides un peu sur le coup.

Castiel était toutefois incapable de réagir. Il ne comprenait pas comment Dean pouvait être aussi à l'aise dans cette situation. Il ne semblait pas gêné par la présence de son patron. Ou par le fait qu'il reviendrait ensuite et saurait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Qu'il les avait encouragés à le faire avant son retour. Castiel n'était pas à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de se précipiter et il n'aimait pas l'idée que Benny sache.

\- On ne peut pas … on ne peut pas faire ça comme ça … pas là … pas avec lui juste de l'autre côté de la porte, avança t-il .

Dean soupira longuement avant de se redresser sur les genoux. Il défit les boutons de son jean puis le baissa sur ses cuisses jusqu'à libérer son sexe. Il l'attrapa dans la main et commença à se masturber doucement.

\- Premièrement, Benny ne se trouve certainement pas juste de l'autre côté de la porte. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas du tout envie d'entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Deuxièmement, ça ne t'a pas vraiment gêné la dernière fois. Et troisièmement, si tu ne me laisses pas m'occuper de ton problème, ça risque de devenir rapidement douloureux. Et je détesterais te voir souffrir quand je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

Dean adressa un clin d'œil à Castiel à la fin de sa tirade puis fit un signe de la tête qui semblait signifier qu'il était temps pour son ami de retirer son jean. Dean avait visiblement une idée claire de ce qu'il voulait faire. Et elle était facile à deviner puisqu'il était installé à genoux devant Castiel. Il continuait à faire aller et venir sa main le long de son sexe mais il ne cherchait visiblement pas à provoquer son orgasme. C'était probablement uniquement destiné à faire perdre le contrôle à son ami. Et cela fonctionnait. Castiel finit par faire ce que Dean lui avait demandé. Il souleva les hanches et baissa son pantalon et son caleçon jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses.

\- Ok parfait maintenant, tu me laisses faire d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête aussitôt. Il aurait menti s'il avait nié avoir déjà imaginé le jeune homme dans cette position avant. Il en avait même rêvé à plusieurs reprises. C'était en grande partie du à la fascination quasi maladive qu'il avait pour la bouche du jeune homme. Pour ses lèvres épaisses et féminines qu'il imaginait parfaites refermées autour de son sexe. Et il allait enfin savoir si la réalité était à la hauteur de ce que son esprit imaginait.

Dean relâcha finalement son sexe en grimaçant puis se pencha au dessus de l'entrejambe de Castiel. Il appuya une main sur sa cuisse pour garder son équilibre avant de refermer sa bouche autour de son sexe.

C'était mieux encore que tout ce que Castiel avait pu imaginer. Mieux que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Il n'avait pas une grande expérience dans le domaine mais il aimait les sensations que cela lui procurait. Il n'était pas différent des autres hommes dans ce domaine. Et il avait pris du plaisir à chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. Mais personne ne lui avait procuré un plaisir aussi fort et aussi soudain. La bouche de Dean était merveilleusement chaude et humide. Ses lèvres exerçaient une pression incroyable autour de lui. Et sa langue faisait des miracles.

Le jeune homme avait très certainement beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine. C'était évident dans la façon qu'il avait de prendre la totalité du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche sans la moindre gêne. Dans la façon dont sa gorge acceptait l'intrusion sans protester. Et dans les mouvements aléatoires et pourtant parfaits que sa langue faisaient sur toute la longueur de son sexe.

Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps. Il était bien trop excité par tout ce qui s'était passé jusque là pour garder un semblant de contrôle sur ses réactions. Et ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était incroyablement érotique. La bouche de Dean autour de son sexe. Ses lèvres charnues dont la couleur contrastait avec celle de la peau de Castiel. Ses yeux qui le ne quittaient pas et dont les pupilles étaient entièrement dilatées. Car il était évident que Dean prenait du plaisir en en donnant à son ami. Peut être même plus encore que si c'était Castiel qui était à genoux devant lui. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Dean accéléra sensiblement le rythme de sa langue et de sa bouche. Il laissa échapper quelques gémissements trahissant le plaisir qu'il prenait. Il prit à nouveau tout son sexe dans sa bouche, l'extrémité heurtant le fond de sa gorge, et Castiel posa une main sur sa joue pour se sentir à l'intérieur. Pour sentir les mouvement sous sa paume. Tous ses muscles étaient contractées et douloureux. Tout son corps était tendu. Il ressentait les prémices de son orgasme dans son bas ventre. Il avait la respiration saccadée et le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement avant de poser son autre main à l'arrière du crâne de son ami pour accompagner ses mouvements.

\- Dean, je vais … je vais … bafouilla t-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase.

Il avait pensé que son ami choisirait de se retirer. Rare avaient été les partenaires de Castiel qui avaient choisi d'avaler. Mais Dean était différent. Car il gémit à nouveau à la place et reprit l'intégralité du sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Ce dernier s'abandonna alors à son plaisir sans retenue et se répandit longuement dans la gorge du jeune homme. Cela sembler une éternité. Castiel avait la sensation que tout son corps s'embrasait littéralement. Il avait trop chaud. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Le plaisir était si intense que tout semblait avoir disparu autour de lui.

Quand ce fut terminé, Castiel prit quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Il rouvrit les yeux sans se souvenir du moment où il les avait fermés puis posa son regard sur Dean. Le jeune homme avait le front appuyé contre sa cuisse et sa main avait disparu à nouveau. Elle était probablement refermée autour de son sexe. Castiel voulait le voir. Il refusait de rester passif. Il posa sa main sous le menton de Dean pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Laisse moi … souffla t-il ensuite.

Dean hocha alors la tête. Il se remit ensuite debout et Castiel le guida jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne place sur ses cuisses. Le jeune homme tenait toujours son sexe dans sa main mais il avait cessé de le masturber. Il se contentait de le tenir. Castiel l'observa une seconde, fasciné. Puis il attrapa l'avant bras du jeune homme pour le forcer à le relâcher. Il l'invita ensuite à poser sa main sur son épaule pour garder son équilibre. Il prit enfin quelques secondes pour humidifier ses doigts avec sa salive. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de passer à l'action.

Il attrapa le sexe de Dean dans sa main gauche et fit glisser sa main droite dans son dos puis sur ses fesses. Il voulait faire les choses bien mais il avait également besoin de les faire vite. Benny restait une menace qui pesait sur eux et il ne voulait surtout pas que le patron de Dean puisse les surprendre dans une telle position. Même s'il se doutait parfaitement de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Castiel commença à masturber son ami en choisissant un rythme soutenu d'entrée. Son autre main glissa finalement entre les fesses du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que son indexe puisse pénétrer sensiblement à l'intérieur de lui. La position n'était pas idéale mais Castiel savait qu'en trouvant la prostate de Dean, il accélérerait les choses et rendrait son orgasme plus puissant encore. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait obtenir. Il fit donc pénétrer son indexe plus profondément à l'intérieur du corps du jeune homme. Il en ajouta un second après quelques secondes et sentir le muscle autour d'eux se contracter et se relâcher à intervalles réguliers. Quand il effleura enfin la prostate de son ami, ce dernier laissa échapper un cri que Benny avait forcément du entendre.

Castiel accéléra le rythme de sa main tout en gardant ses doigts pressés contre la prostate de Dean. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour atteindre son objectif après ça. Dean vint appuyer son front contre le sommet du crâne de Castiel et sa main serra son épaule avec force. Il bougeait les hanches pour accompagner les mouvements de son ami et il respirait fort dans ses cheveux.

\- Cas … Cas … Cas … gémit t-il avant que tout son corps ne se tende et qu'il atteigne l'orgasme à son tour.

Castiel continua à le masturber pour prolonger son plaisir mais dut le relâcher quand Dean poussa un grognement signifiant que tout était devenu trop sensible pour être confortable. Castiel retira alors ses doigts de lui puis le laissa reculer sur ses cuisses pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'était génial, commenta Dean.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête. Il était plutôt satisfait de lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Dean lui attrapa le bras pour porter sa main à sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu … ? demanda t-il alors, surpris.

Dean ne répondit pas et se contenta de refermer sa bouche autour de ses doigts. Il les nettoya un à un sans aucune gêne. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il appréciait le spectacle. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant dans la façon dont son ami faisait disparaître les traces de son propre orgasme du bout de la langue. Castiel n'avait jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il était toutefois curieux maintenant qu'il voyait Dean le faire.

\- Benny ne voulait aucune trace, rappela ce dernier quand il eut terminé de nettoyer la main de Castiel.

Ce dernier attrapa alors son ami par l'arrière du crâne et le força à se pencher en avant jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme et gémit malgré lui en chassant le goût du jeune homme et du sien mêlés. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas embrasser les hommes qui venaient tout juste d'avaler son sperme. Mais avec Dean, c'était différent. Il lui donnait envie de tenter de nouvelles expériences. Envie de repousser ses limites. Et c'était valable dans tous les domaines.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant quelques secondes avant que Dean ne finisse par reculer le visage.

\- Ok, c'était … euh … je pense qu'on devrait se rhabiller non ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser son ami et il devait reconnaître que c'était une surprise pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Je pense que ce serait plus sage en effet, approuva t-il.

Dean se releva alors de ses cuisses puis se baissa pour tenter de remonter son jean sur ses jambes. Castiel l'observa une seconde avant de l'aider. Il se chargea ensuite de rattacher ses boutons avant d'en faire de même avec son propre jean.

\- Eh les gars, vous êtes décents ?

Benny avait visiblement un timing parfait. Castiel secoua la tête, amusé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les remettre sensiblement en place avant de s'essuyer la bouche du bout des doigts.

\- On est décents ! Lança finalement Dean après s'être rassis sur le fauteuil.

Benny ouvrit alors la porte et les observa tour à tour. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à ses outils de travail et au bureau du jeune homme. Il hocha enfin la tête en s'approchant de Dean.

\- Ok, ça sent clairement le sexe ici mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une surprise.

\- J'ai nettoyé, répliqua Dean avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

Benny secoua la tête avant de reprendre place à côté du jeune homme. Il reprit une nouvelle paire de gants, l'enfila puis attrapa son pistolet avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Et quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas laissé une seule goutte t'échapper n'est ce pas ?

Dean haussa les épaules avant de reposer sa main de sorte à ce que Benny puisse la nettoyer avant de recommencer à travailler dessus.

\- Pas une seule non, répondit il alors.

Castiel déglutit avec peine en entendant leur échange. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient parler aussi facilement de sexe sans être un tant soit peu gênés. Il se demandait si leur comportement était normal. Si le problème ne venait pas uniquement de lui. Il n'avait toutefois aucune référence dans ce domaine. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami à qui se confier sur le sujet et il ne pouvait pas en parler honnêtement avec son frère. Il avait essayé avec Dean mais il supposait que la situation était différente puisqu'il couchait à présent avec lui. Et même s'ils savaient à présent l'un comme l'autre à quoi ils ressemblaient nus, il n'en était pas nécessairement plus à l'aise pour aborder le sujet. Ce n'était plus aussi compliqué qu'avant mais ce n'était pas naturel pour lui. Il doutait que cela le soit un jour.

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? Je te remercie d'avoir eu la gentillesse de ne laisser aucune trace et maintenant, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était et oublier ce que j'ai entendu. Parce que franchement, je suis content que vous ayez une vie sexuelle épanouie … je le souhaite à tout le monde parce que c'est essentiel … mais je me serais bien passé de savoir quels bruits vous faites l'un comme l'autre quand vous jouissez.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il avait essayé d'être le plus discret et le plus silencieux possible. Mais quelques gémissements lui avaient échappé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Benny dans les yeux à présent.

\- Ma vie sexuelle est parfaite … je n'ai pas honte des cris que je pousse et franchement, tu n'aurais rien entendu si tu n'avais pas chercher à entendre. Ce qui me laisse penser que tu avais envie de nous écouter et franchement … je trouve l'idée quelque peu déstabilisante puisque tu es hétéro et marié … et père de famille. Donc tu as raison … faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé et remets toi au travail. C'est préférable.

Benny hocha la tête puis recommença aussitôt à tatouer la main de Dean. Le jeune homme adressa alors un clin d'œil et un sourire à Castiel. La situation n'était peut être pas parfaite et elle mettait Castiel mal à l'aise. Mais il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec son ami. Il ne voulait surtout pas regretter quoi que ce soit. Il estimait avoir le droit de prendre du plaisir du moment qu'il en donnait également à Dean. Et de toute évidence, Benny ne semblait pas gêné par ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'accepter qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Que son homosexualité n'était pas un problème pour les gens autour de lui. Il était temps pour lui de vivre sa vie et d'assumer ses choix. Il était adulte. Et il allait agir dans ce sens pour le première fois de sa vie probablement.


	34. A cœur ouvert

**Bonjour à tout le monde !**

 **Voici le chapitre 34 et Jesse refait une apparition.**

 **Merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité, vos messages et vos critiques !**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Over and over de Black Sabbath**

 **Chapitre 34 : A cœur ouvert**

 _« Un homme ne doit jamais rougir d'avouer qu'il a tort car, en faisant cet aveu, il prouve qu'il est plus sage aujourd'hui qu'hier »_

 _Jean Jacques Rousseau_

Dean savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher éternellement ce qui se passait dans sa tête – et dans son cœur – à Jesse. Son sponsor et ami était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde après Sam et il était parfaitement capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Cela n'avait tout de même pas empêché le jeune homme d'espérer que Jesse ne comprendrait pas immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il voulait avoir le temps de trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer. Les bons arguments pour le convaincre de ne pas faire quelque chose de stupide en l'apprenant. Comme lui dire « je te l'avais bien dit ». Ou partir casser la figure de Castiel dès la fin de leur conversation.

Dean savait que Jesse ne pourrait pas comprendre. Ou refuserait d'entendre que son nouvel arrangement avec son ami le rendait heureux. Il ne verrait que les inconvénients d'un tel accord. Et pointerait l'évidence du doigt ensuite. Dean aimait Castiel et ses sentiments étaient peut être réciproques. Une histoire entre eux les conduiraient droit dans le mur. Mais nier qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre risquait également de les précipiter vers une issue dramatique. Il ne serait pas capable d'envisager tout ceci comme une bonne nouvelle. Dean avait vraiment besoin de temps pour se préparer à cette conversation.

Il choisit donc d'éviter soigneusement son ami durant quelques jours. Il ne voulait pas le vexer en agissant ainsi. Il cherchait uniquement à se protéger. Et il était presque sûr que Jesse pourrait comprendre.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui donner de nouvelles régulièrement. Jesse penserait aussitôt qu'il tentait de lui cacher quelque chose. Ce qui était le cas bien sûr. Mais Dean n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter.

Il se contenta donc de lui envoyer quelques messages et de refuser toute invitation à le voir en personne. Il ne répondit pas non plus à ses coups de fil. Il aurait du savoir que Jesse finirait par le forcer à sortir de son silence. Il aurait du prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Mais comme il était idiot, il fut tout de même surpris quand son ami frappa à sa porte le vendredi soir suivant son nouveau tatouage.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il colla son dos contre sa porte d'entrée après avoir confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Jesse en regardant par le judas. Il espérait que son ami finirait par se lasser. Il pourrait penser que Dean était toujours au salon. Ou qu'il était sorti pour se changer les idées. Il existait une infime possibilité pour que Jesse tourne finalement les talons.

Mais puisque Dean n'avait pas de chance ou que la vie semblait déterminée à s'acharner sur lui encore et encore, Jesse ne renonça pas. Il continua de frapper à sa porte avec un peu plus de force à chaque fois, visiblement convaincu que le jeune homme se trouvait bien là.

Dean ne bougeait toutefois pas. Il n'était pas prêt à être confronté à son ami. Il allait devoir lui mentir et Jesse devinerait dans la seconde qu'il le faisait. Il s'emporterait contre lui et le pousserait jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit contraint de tout lui dire. Et ce serait pire ensuite. Dean était dans une impasse. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait acculé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait sentir la panique le gagner.

\- Dean, je ne vais pas bouger d'ici alors je te conseille vivement de m'ouvrir ou je continuerais d'hurler jusqu'à ce que tes voisins sortent de leurs appartements et appellent la police !

Dean savait parfaitement que Jesse était tout à fait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Quand il était aussi déterminé, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il pouvait être incroyablement tenace quand il se sentait ainsi investi d'une mission. Dean ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Ou peut être que je vais me charger d'appeler la police moi même. Je leur dirais que j'ai entendu des cris à l'intérieur, que je suis inquiet pour toi et ils enfonceront la porte. Tu seras bien obligé de me parler ensuite.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de faire face à la porte. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être confronté à son ami. Mais il l'était plus encore à l'idée que la police puisse débarquer chez lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur l'herbe qu'il stockait chez lui même si la quantité était limitée. Ils ne pourraient pas l'arrêter pour si peu. Mais ils lui confisqueraient tout. Et Dean en avait besoin. Au cas où.

\- Tu peux continuer à nier que tu es chez toi mais je suis passé voir Benny et je sais qu'il t'a renvoyé à ton appartement il y a plusieurs heures maintenant. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas sorti parce que j'ai vu de la lumière à la fenêtre de ton salon depuis la rue. Alors arrête de faire semblant et ouvre moi avant que je ne perde vraiment patience.

Dean soupira à nouveau mais finit par déverrouiller sa porte. Il était inutile de continuer à ignorer Jesse. Il était sûr à présent que son ami ne partirait pas. Et plus il attendait, plus Jesse était énervé. Il redoutait leur conversation mais il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec lui.

\- Bonsoir Jesse, jeta t-il en ouvrant finalement la porte.

Son sponsor le dévisagea une seconde avant de le repousser à l'intérieur de l'appartement en le frappant sur le torse des deux mains. Dean recula, surpris par la violence de son ami mais ne détourna pas le regard. Il avait probablement mérité ça. Et pire encore.

\- Bonsoir Jesse ? Bonsoir ? Dean, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après m'avoir ignoré pendant plus d'une semaine ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré, rectifia le jeune homme aussitôt. Je t'ai envoyé des messages.

Jesse ricana alors avant de refermer la porte derrière lui pour que leur dispute reste privée. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant mais le garda pour lui. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et garda ses yeux rivés sur son ami. Il savait à quoi s'attendre et même s'il n'était pas prêt, il refusait de le laisser voir à son sponsor.

\- Et je devrais t'en remercier ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois et tu n'as pas décroché une seule fois ! Tu n'es pas venu à la réunion hier et tu … je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Je pensais que tu avais replongé et que tu avais trop honte. J'ai pensé que tu t'étais cloîtré ici pour cuver et … Dean, je pense avoir mérité une explication. J'exige que tu m'en donnes une !

Dean savait bien que son ami ne lâcherait pas prise tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus. Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Comment présenter les choses sans que Jesse ne se fasse de fausses idées. Ou ne s'énerve plus encore.

\- Je n'ai pas replongé, finit il par dire.

Ce n'était pas ce que Jesse voulait entendre et Dean le savait. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire pour le moment.

\- Ok, c'est une bonne nouvelle je suppose. Mais alors pourquoi ce silence radio ? Je sais que tu n'aurais pas agi comme ça si tu ne pensais pas avoir fait quelque chose que je serais susceptible de désapprouver. Et n'essaie même pas de me mentir sur ce point. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ton comportement est du à quelque chose que tu veux me cacher.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage avant de s'éloigner en direction de son salon. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur son canapé et attendit que Jesse ait pris place à côté de lui avant de prendre la parole.

\- Jesse, je suis désolé d'accord ? Je sais que je me suis comporté comme un idiot et franchement, je m'en veux mais … j'avais mes raisons.

Plus il attendait pour donner une explication claire à son ami et plus il prenait le risque de le mettre en colère. Mail n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir les bons mots pour s'expliquer. Il voulait le faire bien. Il voulait que Jesse comprenne avant d'avoir le temps de s'emporter. Et il savait que ce ne serait pas simple.

\- Tu avais tes raisons ? Et tu n'as pas pensé que j'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles ? Que j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'aider ? Je suis ton ami Dean et franchement, ça m'énerve de constater que tu as encore du mal à me faire confiance. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir prouvé à maintes reprises que tu pouvais compter sur moi.

\- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, assura Dean aussitôt.

C'était vrai. Il avait confiance en Jesse. Il était probablement son meilleur ami. Et il avait toujours été là pour lui même quand les choses allaient vraiment mal. Il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais il était terrifié par sa potentielle réaction. Il avait peur que cela créée un problème avec Castiel. Jesse était quelqu'un de calme d'ordinaire. Mais quand il était question de Dean, il se montrait incroyablement protecteur. Et cela le poussait à agir sur le moment. Sans réfléchir. C'était ce que le jeune homme voulait absolument éviter.

\- J'ai confiance en toi Jesse. Je ne savais juste pas comment … comment te dire ce qui … je sais exactement comment tu vas réagir en l'apprenant et je … je pensais pouvoir gagner un peu de temps et trouver la meilleure manière de te présenter les choses. C'était idiot je sais.

\- C'était totalement stupide, intervint Jesse sans attendre. Parce que j'ai imaginé le pire et je suis furieux.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait bien qu'il avait eu tort. C'était évident qu'il aurait du parler à Jesse immédiatement. En le laissant patienter ainsi, il l'avait inquiété. Et il l'avait vexé également. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu obtenir. Il espérait que Jesse le savait.

\- Ça a quelque chose à voir avec Castiel n'est ce pas ? Demanda alors son ami après quelques secondes.

Dean tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui, surpris qu'il ait compris aussi vite. Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas du le surprendre ainsi. Jesse le connaissait par cœur. Et il savait bien que Castiel restait un sujet sensible entre eux. Les choses s'étaient arrangées entre ses deux amis. Mais Jess continuait d'être inquiet des conséquences que la présence de Castiel dans la vie de Dean aurait à long terme sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda t-il pour gagner encore quelques secondes.

Jesse haussa les épaules avant de se tourner à son tour vers son ami.

\- Et bien c'est le seul sujet qui peut t'amener à te renfermer ainsi sur toi même. Si tu avais replongé, je sais que tu m'aurais appelé. Quand il s'agit de Castiel en revanche, tu as tendance à refuser de me parler. Parce que tu as peur de la réaction que j'aurais. Ce qui est stupide. Je ne vais pas lui sauter à la gorge sans raisons. Il faudrait qu'il t'ait fait du mal pour que je le fasse … ce qu'il n'a pas fait, c'est évident. Ou du moins pas consciemment.

Dean ferma alors les yeux en secouant la tête. Il se redressa ensuite sur le canapé et posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, laissant ses mains pendre entre ses genoux.

\- J'ai couché avec lui, déclara t-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé d'aborder le sujet. Mais les mots avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres sans son accord. Et puisqu'il était trop tard pour reculer, il choisit de poursuivre avant que son ami n'ait le temps de réagir.

\- Ce n'était pas … ok, reprenons les choses au début d'accord ? Tu te souviens qu'il a réussi à me convaincre d'aller voir Sammy ?

Jesse hocha la tête à côté de lui et Dean enchaîna aussitôt.

\- Une fois là bas, j'ai discuté avec mon frère et il … il était curieux de connaître la nature réelle de ma relation avec Cas et … j'ai … en discutant avec lui, j'ai fini par comprendre que vous aviez vu juste et que je … qu'il se peut bien que je sois amoureux de lui. Ce qui est un problème bien sûr parce qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble … on ne peut pas prendre ce risque et … ensuite … Castiel était ivre et il a … disons qu'il m'a lancé un défi et que j'étais suffisamment stupide pour choisir de le relever.

\- Il t'a mis au défi de coucher avec lui ? S'étonna Jesse.

Il avait toutes les raisons d'être surpris. Ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Dean avait lui même eu du mal à y croire sur le coup. Mais l'alcool rendait les gens différents. Castiel ne faisait pas exception.

\- Plus ou moins oui et … j'aurais du refuser mais j'étais encore sous le coup de ce dont j'avais pris conscience et enfin … bref, on l'a fait. C'était génial et le lendemain, on s'est mis d'accord sur le fait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Que ça ne devait rien changer entre nous. Qu'on souhaitait rester amis.

\- Sauf que vous avez recommencé ? Demanda Jesse d'une voix étrangement calme.

\- Sauf qu'on a recommencé, confirma Dean aussitôt.

Il entendit son ami soupirer longuement mais il ne le regarda pas. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait dans le regard de son sponsor. Il avait peur qu'il soit déçu par lui.

\- Je ne vais pas te dire que je suis surpris parce que ce serait un mensonge.

Dean savait bien que Jesse avait été probablement bien plus lucide que lui dès le début de cette histoire. Il avait compris avant son ami qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Dean aurait probablement du l'écouter. Mais il s'était montré stupide. Une fois de plus. Peut être une fois de trop.

\- Et comment … qu'est ce Cas pense de tout ça ? Demanda alors Jesse.

Dean sourit faiblement avant d'hausser à nouveau les épaules.

\- Il a été étrangement calme et rationnel … sans doute plus que moi. Il a proposé qu'on … disons qu'il m'a demandé si je serais d'accord pour passer un nouvel arrangement avec lui. Il voulait qu'on devienne … qu'on reste amis mais des amis qui couchent ensemble quand l'envie les en prend. Il n'a pas confiance en lui et il m'a dit qu'il était à l'aise avec moi. Le sexe est génial et … je suis satisfait par cet accord. Mais je savais que toi tu ne le verrais pas du même œil.

Jesse se tourna alors vers lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face. Dean ne chercha pas à échapper à son ami. Il savait que Jesse ne le laisserait pas faire de toute façon.

\- Bien sûr que je ne le vois pas du même œil ! C 'est stupide et c'est dangereux. C'est … tu es amoureux de lui Dean. Tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu n'en tireras rien de bon. Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Dean pouvait comprendre la réaction de son ami. Il l'avait même anticipée. Mais il était énervé que Jesse puisse penser qu'il savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour lui. Il était adulte après tout. Et s'il n'avait pas toujours pris les bonnes décisions par le passé, il était convaincu que celle ci n'était pas mauvaise. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait la sensation d'avoir pris une décision raisonnable. Il aurait aimé que Jesse le comprenne lui aussi.

\- Cas et moi sommes parfaitement d'accord sur le fait que ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas une relation. On est amis avant tout et on le restera. Le sexe est juste un bonus.

\- Ça pourrait l'être si vous n'étiez pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, c'est une erreur. Et je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas capable de le voir quand c'est aussi évident !

Dean fronça alors les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que Castiel est amoureux de moi ?

Jesse soupira en relâchant les épaules de son ami. De toute évidence, il semblait agacé que le jeune homme n'en soit pas arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. Dean ne niait pas qu'il soit possible que ses sentiments pour Castiel soient réciproques. Mais il n'aurait pas été capable de l'affirmer. Pour Jesse en revanche, cela ne semblait faire aucun doute.

\- Oh je t'en prie c'est évident ! Il te regarde comme si tu étais la personne la plus extraordinaire qui soit au monde … comme si tu étais la seule qui existe même quand il y a d'autres gens autour de vous et … c'est comme si son visage s'illuminait à chaque fois qu'il pose le regard sur toi. Il est amoureux de toi et tu es amoureux de lui.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour repenser à la dernière fois où il avait vu Castiel. C'était le jour où il s'était fait tatouer à nouveau. Il n'avait pas remarqué quoi que ce soit de nouveau chez son ami. Il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'il le regardait différemment. Bien sûr, il était fort probable qu'il soit aveuglé par ses propres sentiments. Ou il était également possible que Jesse se soit fait des idées. Après tout, son ami pouvait avoir tort sur ce point.

\- Écoute, je ne dis pas que tu as forcément tort mais … je ne serais pas aussi catégorique que toi. Et de toute façon, ça ne change rien. On ne peut pas avoir de relation ensemble. Pas quand un simple accroc pourrait le conduire à en finir.

\- Sauf que ça change tout malheureusement. Aimer quelqu'un change tout. C'est … ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut ignorer ou mettre de côté parce qu'on a peur.

Dean était surpris de voir à quel point le discours de Jesse était similaire à celui de Sam. Ils se seraient probablement parfaitement entendus tous les deux. Le jeune homme se jura alors mentalement de faire en sorte qu'ils ne se rencontrent jamais. Parce que s'il était capable de défendre sa position face à eux séparément, il était convaincu qu'il ne le pourrait jamais si toutefois ils s'alliaient pour tenter de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Je ne cherche pas à l'ignorer. J'ai accepté mes sentiments pour Cas. Je suis juste déterminé à ne pas leur laisser libre court. Je veux garder la maîtrise. Je veux garder le contrôle. Et je vais réussir même si tu sembles en douter.

Jesse posa alors ses mains sur les joues de son ami. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent. Ce contact ne mettait pas Dean mal à l'aise pour autant. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que l'affection dans le comportement de son ami. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de le fuir.

\- Tu penses avoir le contrôle sauf que tu te trompes Dean. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle on n'a aucune maîtrise c'est bien ça. J'en sais quelque chose. On finit toujours par s'en rendre compte mais c'est généralement trop tard pour faire machine arrière et alors on souffre et … je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Pas si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'en empêcher.

Dean posa ses mains sur celle de son ami. Il lui était reconnaissant de chercher à le protéger. Et il savait bien qu'il le faisait parce qu'il était réellement inquiet pour lui. Pas qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il détestait l'idée de voir Dean souffrir. Mais il estimait être suffisamment vieux pour prendre ses propres décisions. Peut être commettait il une erreur ? Il lui était toutefois impossible de le savoir avant de tenter sa chance.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Jesse mais je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Et j'aimerais … je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles ou que tu penses que je me fiche de tes conseil ou de ton avis. J'ai juste la conviction que c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire.

\- Même si ça doit se finir mal ? Même si tu finis par te rendre compte que j'avais raison depuis le début ?

Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était incapable de répondre par des mots mais il savait que son ami ne le forcerait pas.

\- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que … quand ça finira mal … quand pas si Dean … quand ça finira mal, ce sera à moi de te ramasser à la petite cuillère. Et je le ferais bien sûr.

\- Rien ne t'oblige à … commença alors Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'obligation vieux. Je ne me sens pas obligé d'être là … je le fais parce que je suis ton ami et que je t'aime. Je voudrais juste ne pas avoir à … à te regarder foncer droit dans le mur avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean n'avait pas la sensation que c'était ce qu'il faisait. Bien au contraire. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il avait l'impression d'être plutôt très lucide depuis quelques temps. Il connaissait les risques. Avait pesé les pour et les contres longuement avant de se lancer. Il avait fait ce choix parce qu'il était le plus raisonnable. Le plus sage dans ces circonstances. Il offrait à Castiel et lui une chance de vivre leur histoire en profitant de chaque moment. Sans se poser de questions. Sans prendre le risque que leurs sentiments deviennent un obstacle. Cela pouvait peut être paraître stupide pour une personne extérieure. Mais Dean était convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il aurait aimé que Jesse lui fasse confiance sur ce point.

\- Jesse, je suis sûr de moi. Pour le première fois depuis longtemps, je suis convaincu d'avoir pris une décision raisonnable. Une qui sera bénéfique pas uniquement pour moi mais également pour Castiel. Et je peux comprendre que tu aies des doutes. Mais laisse moi au moins quelques semaines pour te prouver que j'ai raison.

Jesse ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Dean avait su d'emblée qu'il ne réussirait pas à faire changer son ami d'avis. Il avait juste espéré que Jesse ne se montrait pas aussi catégorique.

\- Dean, j'aimerais te dire que … que je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Que je veux bien te faire confiance sur ce point mais je t'ai promis dès notre rencontre que je serais toujours honnête. Que je ne te mentirais pas. Et je ne vais certainement pas commencer maintenant. Pas sur un sujet aussi important. Car c'est important Dean et je sais que tu le sais. Il en va de ta santé et de ton bien être … bordel, il en va de celui de Castiel aussi. Et même si cela va sans doute te paraître étrange et surprenant, je me soucie également de lui. Je ne dis pas qu'on est amis mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit de mauvais. Pas dans son état. Et je sais que ce que vous faites aura des conséquences non seulement sur toi mais aussi sur lui. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux dessus. Je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne savais pas … comme si je n'étais pas entièrement sûr que tout ceci va mal se terminer. Ce serait un mensonge.

Dean se leva alors brusquement du canapé, furieux. Il en avait assez entendu. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Jesse. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il avait besoin de lui. Et il s'était promis de ne jamais faire passer Castiel avant son ami. Mais il refusait de laisser Jesse lui dire toutes ces choses. Il refusait de le laisser manquer ainsi cruellement de confiance en lui sans réagir. Et tant pis si son ami le prenait mal.

\- Parfait alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue à discuter avec toi. Tu peux partir. Si c'est ce que tu penses alors je veux que tu sortes de chez moi. Et je veux que tu le fasses maintenant.

Jesse ne se leva pas du canapé et fronça les sourcils, surpris sans doute par le ton et la réaction de son ami. Dean soutint son regard sans ciller.

\- Je ne vais pas partir, déclara t-il alors avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

Dean serra les poings le long de son corps et poussa un long soupire. Il aurait aimé que son ami comprenne qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Qu'il ne s'emportait pas pour rien. Qu'il était sérieux.

\- Jesse, tu te souviens quand on a discuté de … du fait que tu refusais de sortir avec qui que ce soit parce que tu avais perdu les deux femmes que tu avais aimées dans ta vie ?

Jesse se contenta d'hocher la tête. Dean se rappelait encore de la façon dont son ami avait mis fin à la conversation sans écouter ses conseils. Sans même lui laisser une chance de réellement exposer son point de vue. Il avait été en colère sur le coup. Puis il avait compris que Jesse ne faisait pas cela pour être méchant. Qu'il souffrait trop pour pouvoir parler librement de son passé. Dean l'avait accepté.

\- Tu te souviens que je n'étais pas d'accord … je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs mais … peu importe. Quand nous avons eu cette discussion, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas écouter mes conseils. Que je devais accepter ta décision. Et je l'ai fait parce que je suis ton ami et que je veux être là pour toi même si je considère que tu fais une bêtise.

\- Et c'est exactement ce que je ferais Dean quand les choses tourneront mal. Je serais là pour toi.

Dean soupira à nouveau, frustré de voir que son ami ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il ferma ensuite les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais tout ça et ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Jesse, je continue de penser que tu as tort de te priver de quelque chose qui pourrait te rendre très heureux uniquement parce que tu ne penses pas le mériter ou parce que tu te sens coupable. Et j'aurais pu faire comme toi à l'instant … j'aurais pu te le dire et te le redire jusqu'à t'énerver. J'aurais pu insister sur le fait que tu faisais une bêtise. Mais j'ai accepté ton choix et je n'ai pas insisté. Je t'ai laissé changer de sujet parce que je savais que c'était ce dont tu avais besoin. Et parce que je te respecte et que je sais que tu es suffisamment grand pour prendre tes propres décisions, j'ai choisi de ne surtout pas te contredire. Je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute et j'ai accepté l'idée que tu avais peut être raison. Que tu étais mieux placé que moi pour savoir ce qui était bon ou non. Je pensais … je pensais avoir mérité la même chose de ta part.

\- Donc je devrais me taire et te laisser faire n'importe quoi juste parce que tu es vexé si toutefois on n'est pas de ton avis ?

Dean ricana alors durant quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il sous entendait par là. Il était têtu et il savait bien qu'il n'était pas toujours de bonne foi. C'était quelque chose qu'il tenait de son père. Mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois. Il n'était pas vexé parce que Jesse n'était pas de son avis. Il l'était – ou plutôt, il était blessé – parce que son ami ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire confiance.

\- Non, je savais d'emblée que tu ne serais pas de mon avis et je te comprends. Je te l'ai dit. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi parce que tu penses que je commets une erreur. Ce que je ne peux pas accepter en revanche, c'est que tu me traites comme un enfant … que tu sembles penser que je suis incapable de prendre mes propres décisions … que tu es obligé de le faire pour moi parce que je suis trop bête ! Quand les rôles étaient inversés, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à te traiter en adulte. J'estime avoir mérité la même chose !

Jesse se leva alors du canapé et foudroya Dean du regard. Il était en colère aussi à présent. Dean recula d'un pas malgré lui. Son ami était peut être plus petit que lui et moins musclé, il n'en était pas moins intimidant quand il était en colère. Il le devait sans doute à tout ce qu'il avait subi par le passé. Il avait du apprendre à être effrayant pour ne pas laisser ses anciens « associés » profiter de la moindre de ses faiblesses.

\- Peut être que je ne te considérerais pas comme ça si tu ne te comportais pas comme un gamin la majeure partie du temps. Dean, tu demandes à ce que je te vois comme un adulte capable de prendre ses propres décisions mais la plupart du temps tu te montres immature et … pardonne moi de te le dire … stupide également. Tu ne peux pas me dire le contraire.

Pendant une seconde, Dean fut incapable de parler. Il n'en revenait pas que son ami puisse penser cela de lui. Il avait toujours eu peur qu'il finisse par en avoir assez de son comportement. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que Jesse puisse le considérer comme trop bête pour prendre ses propres décisions. Jamais il n'avait pensé que son ami le voyait ainsi. C'était difficile à entendre. Et c'était peut être bien la fin de leur amitié. Si Jesse ne s'excusait pas immédiatement, Dean doutait de pouvoir lui pardonner. Il pouvait accepter beaucoup de choses de la part de son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas … tu n'es pas sérieux, laissa t-il échapper en reculant d'un pas à nouveau.

Jesse ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il ne semblait pas prêt à s'excuser. Dean sentit alors son cœur se briser. Il avait la sensation de s'être trompé depuis le début concernant Jesse. Il avait bâti une partie de sa vie autour de son ami. Il avait la sensation que tout s'écroulait autour de lui. C'était pire encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé avant de parler avec Jesse.

\- Regarde moi dans les yeux Dean et dis moi si je suis sérieux ou non, répliqua finalement son ami en croisant à nouveau ses bras sur son torse.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas besoin de le regarder dans les yeux très longtemps avant d'obtenir sa réponse. Il n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de dire ce que Jesse voulait entendre. Il n'allait pas lui dire que oui, il était évident qu'il était sérieux. Il détourna finalement les yeux et indiqua la porte de son appartement du menton.

\- Sors d'ici immédiatement, asséna t-il d'une voix forte.

Jesse ne bougea pas et Dean se demanda alors s'il n'allait pas être obligé de le faire sortir par la force. Il s'en savait capable. Son ami avait peut être un passé de criminel mais Dean était plus fort que lui. Il était prêt à tout pour le forcer à quitter son appartement si toutefois il refusait de le faire par lui même.

\- Non, Dean. Je ne vais pas partir tant qu'on aura pas terminé cette conversation.

\- Oh mais elle est terminée Jesse … tout comme notre amitié d'ailleurs. Tu peux tirer un trait sur moi et tu peux également aller te faire foutre … en ce qui me concerne tu es mort.

Dean était sérieux. Il espérait que Jesse en avait conscience. Il ne s'agissait pas de paroles en l'air. Il s'était déjà emporté contre son ami. Ils s'étaient déjà disputés. Et il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Mais cette fois, il était déterminé. Et rien de ce que Jesse pourrait lui dire maintenant ne changerait ça.

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression que ta réaction est … disons légèrement excessive ?

Dean n'en revenait pas de voir avec quel aplomb son ami tentait de le faire passer pour le seul responsable de la situation. Jesse n'avait jamais été comme ça auparavant. Il n'avait jamais porté de telles accusations le concernant. Bien au contraire. Il s'était toujours montré extrêmement compréhensif. Dean ne le reconnaissait pas. Il avait la sensation d'être face à un inconnu. Et cela soulevait une question essentielle à laquelle il avait peur de répondre. S'était il trompé depuis le début sur son ami ou Jesse avait il changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus ?

\- Non je n'ai pas cette impression mais franchement, je ne suis pas surpris que ce soit ainsi que tu voies les choses … et je ne comprends pas que cela t'étonne autant. Après tout, si tu me vois comme un gamin immature, ma réaction devrait te sembler logique non ?

Jesse soupira alors longuement et Dean eut la sensation qu'il était agacé par son comportement. Qu'il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait juste d'une petite crise de nerfs et que Dean finirait par s'excuser pour son comportement. Mais le jeune homme n'en avait pas l'intention. C'était à Jesse de s'excuser. Et cela ne changerait probablement rien. Dean ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour lui pardonner.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais un gamin immature … juste que tu te comportais comme tel parfois … et ce soir en particulier. Dean, tu veux que je te vois comme un adulte ? Comporte toi comme tel et je le ferais. Et cela commence par le fait d'accepter de discuter calmement de notre différend.

\- Non, déclara alors Dean aussitôt.

Il en avait assez de cette conversation. Assez surtout de la condescendance de son ami. Il se sentait rabaissé et humilié. Et si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il vivait une telle situation, il n'avait jamais imaginé que Jesse en serait un jour responsable.

\- Non, cette conversation est terminée. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire et de toute évidence toi non plus. Tu as été suffisamment clair. Maintenant, je veux que tu sortes de chez moi et je veux que tu oublies jusqu'à mon existence. Est ce que c'est clair ?

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, montre toi raisonnable et laisse moi …

\- Quoi Jesse ? Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais dire pour arranger les choses ? Tu veux t'excuser ? Ou peut être que tu as encore d'autres reproches à me faire ? Peu importe parce que je refuse de t'écouter. Je refuse de perdre une seconde de plus avec toi.

Jesse resta alors silencieux. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé mais Dean devinait que ses mots faisaient son chemin dans son esprit. Il commençait à comprendre que son ami était sérieux. Qu'il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Et sans doute prenait il également conscience enfin de la gravité de la situation. Malheureusement, c'était trop tard.

\- Sors d'ici, exigea à nouveau Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse ?

Dean haussa les épaules. Jesse avait dit tout cela avec aplomb mais il était évident sur son visage qu'il était inquiet à présent. Il n'était peut être pas encore prêt à admettre son erreur mais il avait enfin compris que son ami ne plaisantait pas. C'était déjà une bonne chose.

\- Te mettre dehors ou appeler la police. Crier jusqu'à ce que tous mes voisins pensent que tu es en train de m'assassiner et qu'ils appellent eux même la police. N'importe quoi pour te forcer à sortir de chez moi. Quelque chose me dit que tu n'as pas envie que la police se penche trop sérieusement sur ton cas. Tu es toujours en cavale non ?

Jesse sembla choqué d'entendre Dean exploiter ainsi ce qu'il lui avait confié quelques semaines plus tôt. Et c'était probablement un coup bas. Mais le jeune homme s'en contrefichait.

\- Si tu ne veux pas avoir à leur parler et à répondre à leurs questions, je te conseille vivement de partir maintenant, ajouta t-il pour prouver qu'il était sérieux.

Mais comme Jesse ne bougeait toujours pas, Dean sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il le déverrouilla puis composa le 911. Il approcha ensuite son doigt de la touche pour appeler et leva les yeux vers Jesse.

\- C'est ta dernière chance, le prévint il.

Jesse posa alors sa main sur la sienne et poussa un long soupire. Dean laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps pour échapper à ce contact. Il ne relâcha pas son téléphone mais retira son doigt de la touche d'appel.

\- Jesse ?

Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux et pendant une seconde, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui. Il ravala toutefois ses propres larmes et garda les yeux rivés sur son ami.

\- D'accord Dean, je … je suis désolé, je … je ne voulais pas …

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Tes excuses ne changeront rien Jesse. Elles arrivent trop tard et … juste … pars s'il te plaît.

Il était étrange de voir avec quelle rapidité une amitié construire sur le long terme s'était brisée. Dean avait toujours cru que sa relation avec Jesse était indestructible. Il l'avait considérée comme un des piliers de son existence. Et sans doute était ce vrai. Il allait être compliqué pour lui de vivre sans. Mais il n'allait certainement pas revenir sur sa décision pour autant. Pas quand il estimait avoir raison.

\- Ok, je … mon Dieu Dean, je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Trop tard, répéta le jeune homme aussitôt.

Jesse recula finalement d'un pas. Il semblait enfin prêt à partir. Prêt à accepter la décision de son ami et son côté irrévocable. Dean savait toutefois qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber. Il tenterait de regagner sa confiance. Il ferait tout son possible pour arranger les choses. Peu importait que Dean soit convaincu que c'était impossible. Jesse était au moins aussi têtu que lui. Il n'avait toutefois pas la force de tenter de le convaincre pour le moment. Il avait surtout envie de rester seul pour essayer d'oublier son chagrin. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le noyer dans l'alcool, il allait probablement se coucher et espérer que le sommeil s'empare de lui rapidement. Même s'il en doutait sincèrement.

\- Je vais partir Dean … je … je veux juste mettre un dernier point au clair avant de le faire.

Dean hésita une seconde à refuser de l'écouter mais lui fit finalement signe de poursuivre. Il était furieux contre lui mais il n'oubliait pas non plus tout ce que Jesse avait fait pour lui par le passé. Il pouvait lui accorder encore quelques secondes.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux plus de moi comme sponsor et … je le comprends mais je te supplie de ne pas arrêter d'aller aux réunions. Tu en as besoin et sans doute bien plus que moi alors … je n'irais plus. Je trouverais un autre endroit … un autre groupe. Tu peux continuer à t'y rendre … je veux que tu continues à t'y rendre. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si tu replongeais par ma faute.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il doutait de pouvoir s'en sortir seul. Il allait déjà devoir renoncer à son sponsor. Il ne pouvait pas en plus tirer un trait sur les réunions. Elles le maintiendraient à flots jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un remplaçant à son ami. Il finit donc par hocher la tête.

\- Je te le promets, assura t-il ensuite.

\- Merci Dean, souffla alors Jesse.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et prit la direction de la sortie de l'appartement. Dean le suivit en silence. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort et la gorge nouée. Il avait conscience que cette soirée marquait un tournant dans sa vie. Il était totalement bouleversé. Par ce qu'il avait entendu et par ce qu'il avait dit. Par tout ce dont il avait pris conscience.

\- Je … je suis sincèrement désolé Dean … je ne pensais pas … je sais que ça ne va rien changer mais je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit et sans doute que c'est trop tard mais je voulais que tu le saches et … si toutefois, tu changeais d'avis … si tu envisageais de me donner une seconde chance, sache que je saurais la saisir. Je serais toujours là pour toi … que tu veuilles de moi ou non.

\- Au revoir Jesse, se contenta de dire Dean en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Jesse la franchit lentement puis fit face à son ami à nouveau. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, visiblement pour s'excuser une deuxième fois. Mais Dean en avait assez entendu. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le faire et referma la porte entre eux. Il appuya ensuite son front contre et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de mettre Jesse à la porte. Il savait également qu'il avait raison d'être autant en colère contre lui. Ce qu'il lui avait dit était extrêmement grave. Et même s'il assurait ne pas le penser, le simple fait qu'il soit capable de le dire était la preuve qu'une petite partie était vraie. Dean ne pouvait pas le lui pardonner. Jesse avait longtemps été la seule constante dans sa vie. Son point d'ancrage. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer sans lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Mais il se promit de tout faire pour réussir. Et alors que les larmes roulaient enfin sur ses joues, il s'accorda quelques secondes pour faire le deuil de son amitié avec Jesse. Et pour laisser son esprit assimiler pour de bon ce qui venait de se passer. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant à présent. Et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie.


	35. Démission

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le 35ème chapitre et Castiel franchit une nouvelle grande étape. Plus que 5 chapitres et cette histoire sera terminée !**

 **Merci encore et toujours d'être là et de me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **Master of puppets de Metallica**

 **Chapitre 35 : Démission**

 _« Les empires ne périssent pas sous les coups de leur ennemis mais par leur propre épuisement et par la démission des forces qui les soutiennent. Il en va de même de nos amours et de notre vie »_

 _Alexis Curvers_

Comment Dean avait réussi à convaincre Castiel de franchir cette nouvelle étape restait un mystère. Tout avait commencé par un nouveau défi. Pas un auquel Castiel aurait pensé. Pas un que son ami avait évoqué jusque là. Mais un qui tombait sous le sens en fin de compte. Qui représentait une nouvelle étape importante dans le processus de guérison de Castiel.

Il avait besoin de se réapproprier sa vie. Besoin de reprendre les reines de son existence pour avoir enfin l'impression qu'il avait un semblant de contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait et lui arrivait.

Castiel avait laissé les autres lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire pendant trop longtemps. Ça avait été ses parents d'abord. Ses frères et sœurs ensuite. Puis son patron. La société. Les normes. Le moule dans lequel il voulait rentrer parce que c'était ce que le monde attendait de lui. Castiel n'avait jamais pris une seule décision importante depuis sa naissance. Il n'avait jamais fait ce qui lui semblait bon pour lui. Toujours ce qui ferait de lui quelqu'un de « normal ».

Dean avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que tout ceci était stupide. Que c'était dangereux. Et que c'était en grande partie ce qui expliquait son envie de mourir. Castiel l'avait accepté. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que son ami en viendrait à lui lancer un tel défi pour le faire avancer.

Démissionner. C'était ce que Dean lui avait demandé de faire. Quitter ce travail qu'il détestait pour enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Quelque chose qui ne serait pas uniquement destiné à lui faire gagner suffisamment d'argent pour survivre. Castiel devait commencer à vivre à présent. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de trouver un travail qui lui plaisait.

C'était une idée effrayante. Bien sûr, Castiel avait suffisamment d'argent de côté pour continuer à payer son loyer durant plusieurs mois. Il aurait le temps de chercher un nouveau travail. Et d'en trouver un sans avoir à se soucier des détails financiers. Mais c'était tout de même un risque énorme à prendre. Castiel n'avait pas énormément de diplômes. Pas de qualifications qui faisaient de lui quelqu'un qu'on voulait voir travailler dans une société quelconque. Il n'était même pas vraiment doué pour se vendre. Il existait un risque qu'il ne retrouve pas de poste avant d'avoir épuisé ses réserves.

La deuxième chose qui l'effrayait était le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il avait toujours aimé écrire. Mais il doutait de pouvoir terminer un roman dans le temps imparti. Et il doutait également d'avoir suffisamment de talent pour parvenir à vendre un manuscrit à une société d'édition. Mis à part l'écriture, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait pas de talent particulier. Il n'avait aucune passion.

Dean avait toutefois réussi à le convaincre que c'était une fois au pied du mur qu'on ouvrait enfin les yeux. Que lorsqu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de trouver quelque chose qui lui plaisait, il aurait sa réponse. C'était sans doute vrai. Castiel avait jusque là choisi la solution de facilité. Il avait conservé son travail parce que c'était plus simple. Parce que cela lui évitait de s'interroger sur ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il avait un salaire et même s'il détestait ce qu'il faisait, cela lui apportait une certaine sécurité financière.

Dean avait pourtant raison sur un point. En restant chez Sandover, Castiel avait fini par perdre tout enthousiasme. Il disparaissait peu à peu et personne ne s'en souciait. Il était interchangeable. Rien de plus qu'un employé lambda qu'on pouvait renvoyer sans vraiment mettre la société en danger. Il était un pion. Une marionnette. Il avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Besoin de trouver un endroit où il serait respecté. Où on reconnaîtrait enfin sa valeur.

Castiel avait écouté Dean lui exposer tous ses points tout en pensant qu'il en était incapable. Puis comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec le jeune homme, il avait fini par dire « oui » sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Dean avait également semblé surpris de l'entendre accepter ainsi de relever ce nouveau défi. Il était toutefois ravi.

Castiel proposa alors de rédiger une lettre de démission pour ne pas avoir à affronter son patron et lui annoncer sa décision en direct. Mais Dean voulait faire les choses bien. Faire en sorte que son départ soit remarqué.

Et une nouvelle fois, il avait accepté sans hésiter. Il était évident que Dean avait une grande influence sur lui. C'était sans doute du au fait qu'il était amoureux du jeune homme et qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en lui. Ou peut être était ce uniquement du au fait qu'il avait toujours secrètement rêvé de faire cela. Il n'en était pas sûr. La réponse n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment d'importance.

Ils décidèrent de passer à l'acte rapidement. Dean serait là pour soutenir Castiel. Il semblait enthousiaste à l'idée de le voir faire une esclandre. Castiel ne doutait pas que la simple présence de son ami ferait sensation. Il n'avait pas vraiment le profil d'un employé de Sandover. Il sortirait du lot et attirerait l'attention. Zachariah allait le détester.

Il était huit heures quand ils arrivèrent devant les locaux de la société. Castiel était terriblement angoissé. Et seule la présence de Dean à ses côtés l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir. Il n'était pas encore sûr de la façon dont ils allaient procéder mais il savait que son ami avait envie que son départ se fasse en fanfare.

Castiel avait le cœur qui battait vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer. Zachariah pourrait appeler la police. Ils pourraient finir au poste. Ou ils pourraient se faire intercepter par les gardes à l'entrée et finir à l'hôpital plutôt. Dean, de son côté, ne semblait pas avoir peur. Mais il n'était pas facilement impressionnable. Et à moins de se rendre dans les locaux de Sandover en avion, le jeune homme n'allait certainement pas renoncer.

Castiel pénétra finalement dans les locaux en sentant son estomac se tordre dans son ventre. Il avait envie de vomir. Il avait envie de supplier Dean de renoncer. De lui lancer un nouveau défi. Il n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait probablement jamais. Il hésita même à prononcer le mot de sécurité qu'ils avaient mis au point juste après leur rencontre. Mais il ne le fit. Car dès qu'il eut franchi les portes, Dean posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et le poussa en avant. Il refusait de le décevoir. Il avait besoin d'être à la hauteur de la confiance que le jeune homme avait visiblement en lui.

Castiel s'approcha donc du garde à l'entrée et lui montra son badge. Ce dernier le salua comme à chaque fois avant de regarder Dean qui se tenait à côté de lui.

\- Il est nouveau. Il commence aujourd'hui et je suis chargé de lui faire visiter les locaux, mentit aussitôt Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur. Gabriel lui avait souvent dit qu'on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il se sentait coupable de le faire. Que cela le trahissait à chaque fois. Mais il avait changé au contact de Dean. Et de toute évidence, il était nettement plus capable de masquer ce qu'il ressentait. Car le garde goba son mensonge sans même lui poser de questions. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils en regardant les tatouages et les piercings du jeune homme avant de leur faire signe d'entrer.

Castiel se dirigea alors le plus calmement possible vers les ascenseurs. Il croisa plusieurs de ses collègues et les entendit murmurer quelque chose dans leur coin.

L'un d'entre eux pointa même son indexe en direction de Castiel et de Dean.

Il était évident qu'ils ne pensaient pas une seconde que le jeune homme puisse être un employé. Il n'en avait définitivement pas le look. Mais personne ne posa de questions. Ils s'en fichaient probablement.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent enfin, Castiel pénétra dedans sans attendre, Dean sur les talons. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que personne ne se joignait à eux. Il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était parce que ses collègues ne l'aimaient pas ou s'ils avaient peur de Dean. Il s'en fichait un peu de toute façon. Il préférait de loin être seul avec son ami pour le moment.

Ils ne dirent rien durant le cours trajet jusqu'au huitième étage. Castiel tenta de regagner un semblant de calme en comptant dans sa tête et en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Cela n'eut malheureusement aucun effet. Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, il était toujours aussi angoissé.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean dut le sentir puisqu'il posa sa main dans le bas de son dos. Ce simple geste l'apaisa quelque peu. Il prit une grande inspiration puis se mit finalement en marche. Il traversa l'espace de travail sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à ses collègues. Il pouvait sentir leurs yeux sur lui. Ils devaient probablement se demander pourquoi il n'était pas déjà à son poste de travail. Pourquoi il était accompagné d'un homme qui n'était visiblement pas un employé. Pourquoi cet homme en question avait la main dans son dos.

Castiel ne fut toutefois pas surpris que personne n'ose lui poser la moindre question. Après tout, personne ne l'aimait vraiment ici. Et il ne les aimait pas en retour d'ailleurs.

\- Alors c'est là que tu as passé les quelques dix dernières années de ta vie ? Franchement Cas, tu m'épates. J'aurais probablement perdu la tête au bout de la première semaine, commenta Dean à sa droite.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris d'avoir tenu aussi longtemps. L'endroit avait été conçu pour être convivial et permettre une meilleure entente entre les employés. Mais Castiel s'y était toujours senti observé. Jugé et désapprouvé. Il détestait les cloisons ouvertes. Il détestait son minuscule bureau. Il détestait son téléphone et son ordinateur. Bien sûr, l'argent allait probablement lui manquer. Mais pas l'endroit en lui même.

\- Dean, tu m'as rencontré au moment où je m'apprêtais à sauter d'un toit. Je suppose qu'on peut dire que j'avais définitivement perdu la tête, rappela t-il.

\- Oui mais après presque dix ans de cet enfer. Moi j'aurais sauté dès la première semaine.

Castiel sourit, conscient que son ami cherchait avant tout à le détendre en plaisantant de la sorte. Il était content de l'avoir avec lui pour cette étape essentielle. Il n'aurait probablement jamais été capable d'en faire autant sans le soutien inconditionnel de son ami.

\- J'aurais sauté ou j'aurais débarqué ici avec un fusil de chasse pour faire un massacre. Mais dans tous les cas, je ne serais certainement pas resté ici aussi longtemps que toi. Et franchement, je te le redis. Je suis impressionné que tu en aies été capable.

Castiel haussa les épaules. Ils avaient rejoint la porte qui menaient aux bureaux des cadres de la société. Ceux des gens qui étaient suffisamment haut dans la hiérarchie pour avoir mérité un endroit cloisonné et fermé par une porte. Ceux qui gagnaient des salaires indécents sans se soucier une seule seconde de ce que les autres employés vivaient au quotidien. Castiel avait envie d'aller les voir un par un pour leur donner sa façon de penser. Pour leur expliquer qu'ils devaient leur réussite à ces gens qu'ils regardaient avec dédain et condescendance à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient. Mais il avait un objectif et pas de temps à perdre.

Il tourna donc à gauche dans le couloir et prit la direction du bureau de Zachariah Adler.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il lui dirait une fois face à lui. Il n'avait rien préparé. Il espérait que l'inspiration lui viendrait quand il poserait les yeux sur son patron.

\- Hé Cas … tout le monde me regarde. C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais vu quelqu'un comme moi avant.

\- C'est sans doute le cas Dean. Il faut dire que ton style n'est pas … ce n'est pas franchement le genre de la maison. Ils ne fréquentent sans doute que des gens bien propres sur eux et que la société considère comme respectables.

\- Et ben dis moi leur vie doit être drôlement triste si c'est le cas.

Castiel sourit à nouveau. C'était très certainement le cas. Il parlait d'expérience. Il avait été comme ces gens pendant de longues années. Bien sûr, lui ne fréquentait personne. Mais il avait tout de même été déstabilisé par l'apparence de son ami quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

\- Leur vie est triste … comme la mienne l'était avant toi.

Dean remonta alors la main qu'il avait toujours dans son dos pour la refermer autour de sa nuque.

\- C'est une chance qu'on se soit trouvé alors, commenta t-il.

\- C'est sûr oui, approuva Castiel.

Ils firent le reste du chemin en silence. Dean passa finalement son bras autour des épaules de Castiel. C'était un geste délibéré. Un geste qui avait deux buts. Le premier était de rappeler à Castiel qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il pouvait compter sur Dean pour le soutenir. Le second était de choquer un peu les gens qu'ils croisaient. Et cela fonctionnait à merveille. On se retournait sur leur passage. On chuchotait dans les coins. Castiel releva la tête et fit en sorte de leur faire comprendre que leurs jugements ne l'atteignaient pas. Avant de rencontrer Dean, il vivait son homosexualité dans le secret le plus total. Mais il avait à présent envie de l'assumer en plein jour. Et de montrer à quiconque le croisait qu'il n'avait plus honte.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le bureau de Zachariah sans encombre. Castiel hésita une seconde à frapper avant de choisir d'ouvrir la porte. Il aperçut aussitôt la secrétaire de son patron installée derrière son bureau. Castiel l'avait vu plusieurs fois quand il avait été engagé. C'était elle qui lui avait fait signer son contrat et lui avait fait faire le tour des locaux. Elle n'était pas désagréable. Mais elle n'était pas forcément sympathique non plus.

Elle était au téléphone quand ils entrèrent. Elle leur fit signe d'attendre avant de terminer sa conversation. Elle raccrocha ensuite le combiné et leva les yeux dans leur direction.

\- Monsieur Novak, vous n'avez pas rendez vous il me semble et … qui êtes vous ?

Dean ne répondit pas mais tourna le visage vers Castiel. Ce dernier garda les yeux rivés sur la secrétaire en face de lui.

\- Je dois voir Monsieur Adler immédiatement, répondit il.

\- Désolée mais Monsieur Adler ne reçoit ses employés que sur rendez vous. Je peux vous en proposer un pour la semaine prochaine. Quant à votre … ami, il n'a rien à faire ici. Je serais contrainte d'appeler la police si vous ne le raccompagnez pas à la sortie immédiatement.

Castiel savait qu'elle en était totalement capable. Elle avait des instructions. L'endroit était sécurisé et il fallait un badge pour entrer. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il ne voyait pas ce dont Zachariah pouvait avoir peur. Il s'en fichait à vrai dire. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser impressionner. Il allait mener cette mission à bien.

\- Il est dans son bureau ? Demanda t-il finalement.

\- Il est en rendez vous, répliqua la secrétaire aussitôt.

Castiel secoua la tête puis prit la direction de la porte qui menait au bureau de son patron. Il entendit la secrétaire protester dans son dos. Le menacer et hausser le ton. Il entendit ensuite Dean lui dire de se calmer. Castiel posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et la poussa en avant sans hésiter.

Il n'avait que rarement vu le bureau de Zachariah. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit. Il était immense et richement décoré. Il avait été aménagé pour impressionner les personnes qui entraient. Asseoir la supériorité de Zachariah. C'était un endroit froid et prétentieux où tout sonnait faux. Un endroit qui était à l'image de l'homme qui l'occupait.

Quand Castiel entra dans la pièce, il aperçut aussitôt son patron. Il était assis derrière son bureau et regardait quelque chose sur son ordinateur. Il n'y avait personne avec lui.

\- Lilith, je vous ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne et je … commença Zachariah avant de s'interrompre en voyant Castiel dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Pendant une seconde, il sembla déstabilisé de trouver son employé dans son bureau. Il se reprit toutefois rapidement et croisa ses bras sur son torse en reculant sa chaise.

\- Monsieur Novak … à quoi dois je le plaisir de votre visite ?

Castiel doutait que son patron soit réellement heureux de le voir. Il était presque sûr que Zachariah ne souriait qu'à la perspective de lui faire payer son entrée. De le renvoyer probablement. Mais Castiel ne lui en laisserait pas le temps.

Dans son dos, il entendit Dean entrer à son tour et refermer la porte derrière lui. C'était le moment où jamais.

\- Il ne me semble pas que vous soyez un de mes employés, lança alors Zachariah en regardant Dean.

Il souriait toujours mais il semblait un peu plus nerveux à présent. C'était sans doute parce qu'il redoutait ce que la présence de Dean signifiait pour lui. Il avait peur de lui. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Certainement pas non. Plutôt mourir que travailler pour un fils de pute dans votre genre, commenta Dean.

Zachariah grimaça en entendant l'insulte. Castiel aurait préféré que son ami s'abstienne de tenir de tels propos mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, son franc parler était également ce qui faisait son charme.

\- Charmant. Monsieur ? Demanda Zachariah.

\- Va te faire foutre, répliqua Dean.

Castiel n'était pas forcément adepte de ce type de langage mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était amusant de voir son ami interagir ainsi avec son patron. Ils étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Presque comme s'ils appartenaient à deux mondes distincts.

\- Ça n'a pas du être facile pour vous avec un tel nom, je dois bien le reconnaître. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous demander de quitter mon bureau et le bâtiment avant que je ne sois contraint d'appeler la police et de vous faire arrêter … tous les deux, déclara Zachariah en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

Dans son dos, Dean ricana.

\- Pas tant que Cas ne vous aura pas dit ce qu'il a à vous dire.

\- Cas ? Comme c'est touchant … Très bien. Alors Cas ? Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à me dire ?

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout le ton avec lequel Zachariah lui parlait. Un ton qui laissait à penser qu'il avait parfaitement compris le type de lien qui l'unissait à Dean. Et qui en disait long sur ce qu'il en pensait. Comme bien d'autres, il semblait à la fois dégoûté et révolté. Castiel avait réellement envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il se retint toutefois.

\- J'apprécierais assez que vous n'employiez pas un surnom qui n'est réservé qu'à mes amis, Zach, jeta t-il à la place.

Adler grimaça à nouveau puis leva ses deux mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement. Castiel prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je suis venu vous présenter ma démission Monsieur, déclara t-il alors.

Il fut surpris de sentir presque aussitôt un poids énorme disparaître de sur ses épaules. Il avait toujours su que son travail était une partie de son problème. De ce qui l'avait conduit à vouloir en finir. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé combien il en souffrait. Et à présent qu'il en avait fini avec Sandover, il réalisait qu'il avait été idiot d'attendre. Il aurait du démissionner depuis des années maintenant.

\- Vous n'auriez pas pu le faire par courrier ? Cela m'aurait probablement évité de perdre un temps crucial à vous écouter, commenta Zachariah qui ne semblait pas surpris.

Il devait avoir l'habitude que ses employés s'en aillent sans faire d'esclandre. Il y avait un turn over important à Sandover. Les gens ne restaient jamais très longtemps. Sans doute prenaient ils conscience bien avant Castiel qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être exploités ainsi et qu'il était facile de trouver mieux ailleurs.

\- J'aurais pu le faire oui … sauf que je n'aurais pas pu tout vous dire sur un courrier et j'avais vraiment très envie de voir votre tête quand je vous dirais enfin tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis presque dix ans !

Zachariah ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vous êtes un salopard. Et le pire, c'est que vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi et que vous en tirez une certaine satisfaction. Vous regardez les gens de haut … vos employés en premier lieu et rien ne vous importe vraiment mis à part les profits et l'argent que vous gagnerez en exploitant ceux qui travaillent pour vous. Votre attitude est odieuse. Vous vous croyez au dessus de tout le monde simplement parce que vous avez un compte en banque bien rempli. Mais vous avez tort. Vous ne valez rien. Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de bien. Et votre argent ne peut pas acheter ce dont vous manquez cruellement. Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi et je sais ce que vous pensez de Dean … mais ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est qu'il vaut mille fois mieux que vous. Il est tout ce que vous ne serez jamais. Il est bon et généreux et drôle.

Castiel s'interrompit alors une seconde quand il sentit la main de Dean se refermer une fois de plus autour de sa nuque. Il ferma les yeux une seconde pour apprécier ce contact avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous exploitez les gens et vous bâtissez votre réussite en marchant volontiers sur quiconque se met en travers de votre chemin. Vous pensez vraiment que cela vous donne une quelconque légitimité mais vous vous trompez ! Vous le paierez un jour … peut être pas aujourd'hui mais je peux vous garantir qu'un jour, les gens verront clair dans votre jeu et alors la chute serait rude pour vous. Vous tomberez du piédestal sur lequel vous êtes monté et vous finirez seul à terre. Ce jour là, Monsieur Adler, je serais là pour assister à votre descente aux enfers. Je serais là et je prendrais un malin plaisir à vous marcher dessus à mon tour.

Zachariah semblait surpris par la véhémence des propos de Castiel. Mais il ne paraissait pas impressionné. Il ne le croyait sans doute pas. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde que sa réussite soit éphémère. Castiel était toutefois réellement convaincu qu'il finirait par tout perdre. Et il se promit de revenir le voir quand ce serait le cas.

\- Si vous avez fini Monsieur Novak, je vous invite à partir. Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire votre préavis. Je pense que la société se portera nettement mieux sans des gens de votre genre en son sein.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que son ex patron sous entendait en évoquant les gens de « son genre ». Et il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette remarque glisser. Parce qu'il refusait qu'on le juge pour quelque chose qui n'était pas condamnable. Qui était naturel et normal. Castiel ne s'était pas laissé faire lors de la soirée où Dean et lui s'étaient donnés en spectacle. Il ne le ferait pas non plus avec son ex patron.

\- Quoi Monsieur Adler ? Vous avez un problème avec le fait que je sois gay et que je l'assume ? Vous n'aimez pas l'idée que je puisse coucher avec des hommes et prendre du plaisir ? Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne à ce point ? Vous avez peur que je puisse vous sauter dessus ? Si c'est ça, rassurez vous. Vous n'êtes pas du tout mon genre.

Zachariah grimaça en entendant ses propos. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusé. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi l'homosexualité gênait autant. Pourquoi certains se sentaient autant menacés par ce qui était différent. Il ne voyait pas en quoi ses choix de vie leur posaient problème. Il n'avait pas l'impression de priver qui que ce soit de leurs droits ou de les empêcher de vivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait. Bien au contraire.

\- Dean en revanche … Dean est tout à fait mon genre et pas uniquement parce qu'il est sans aucun doute possible incroyablement séduisant. Mais aussi parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison … je couche effectivement avec lui. Et il est absolument génial au lit … ou sur quelque surface que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Dean ricana dans son dos et Castiel se tourna finalement vers lui. Il avait envie d'offrir à Zachariah un show qu'il n'oublierait pas de si tôt. Ça ne changerait certainement rien à sa façon de voir les choses. Ils ne le feraient pas changer d'avis. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le but.

\- Embrasse moi, exigea t-il en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'il lui donnait un quelconque ordre de ce genre, Dean s'exécuta sans hésiter. Il vint coller ses lèvres contre les siennes et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser n'était pas chaste. Il n'était pas tendre. Il était passionné et leurs langues se trouvèrent presque aussitôt. C'était un prélude à quelque chose de plus. Castiel le savait. Ce qu'il venait de faire l'avait mis dans un état d'excitation que seul le sexe pourrait satisfaire. Et Dean semblait partager son sentiment. Castiel posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour l'attirer contre lui un peu plus fortement. Il ne fut pas surpris de sentir l'érection de son ami contre sa cuisse. Pas plus qu'il n'était surpris par le sienne.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes avant de devoir se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration.

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses me prendre sur ce bureau et dans la seconde, souffla Dean aussitôt.

Castiel espérait que Zachariah l'avait entendu. Il en avait envie lui aussi. Même si cela le surprenait. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir un côté exhibitionniste. Bien sûr, ils ne feraient rien. Ils seraient arrêtés pour ça. Mais l'idée l'excitait et c'était une surprise pour lui. Il n'était peut être pas si différent que ça de Dean en fin de compte. Ils se complétaient à merveille quand il s'agissait de sexe.

\- Plus tard, répliqua t-il alors.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel reporta son attention sur Zachariah. Il les regardait en grimaçant. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait probablement choqué.

\- Sortez immédiatement, exigea t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne voyait de toute façon pas quoi ajouter maintenant. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire et il avait atteint son but. Il était temps pour lui de partir et d'emmener Dean dans son appartement pour relâcher un peu de tension. Mais son ami ne semblait pas en avoir terminer.

\- Une dernière chose Monsieur Adler, lança t-il en le regardant à son tour.

Devant le silence de Zachariah, il enchaîna aussitôt.

\- J'aime beaucoup la nouvelle décoration de votre maison.

Pendant une seconde, l'ex patron de Castiel ne sembla pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Puis, son visage se tendit brusquement et il se leva de sa chaise en un bond.

\- C'est vous, déclara t-il d'une voix grave.

Castiel ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas admettre sa culpabilité ouvertement même si elle ne faisait probablement plus aucun doute dans la tête de son patron. Il devait reconnaître qu'il aimait que Dean l'ait fait à demi mots.

\- Je vous ferais arrêter ! Tous les deux ! Les menaça alors Zachariah, cette fois fou de rage. Je vais vous détruire et il ne restera plus rien de vous quand j'en aurais fini.

Dean rit alors pendant quelques secondes. Il attrapa ensuite la main de Castiel sans quitter Adler des yeux.

\- Et pour quelles raisons exactement ? Pour une simple remarque que personne d'autre que nous n'a entendue ? Bonne chance parce qu'il va vous en falloir.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme entraîna Castiel en direction de la sortie. Zachariah continua de crier dans leur dos mais ils ne l'écoutaient plus. Dans son bureau, Lilith ne semblait pas vraiment savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle avait le téléphone dans la main mais n'avait appelé personne. Castiel lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sortir à nouveau dans le couloir.

Il avait l'impression de voler. Il se sentait totalement indestructible. Et il était incroyablement excité. Dean semblait dans le même état que lui.

Ils retournèrent dans l'espace de travail où se trouvait le bureau de Castiel. Il n'avait rien à récupérer dessus. Il n'avait jamais apporté quelque chose de personnel. Mais il fit tout de même un crochet par son bureau. Une fois devant, il hésita une seconde avant de retirer sa main de celle de Dean pour attraper son téléphone. Il l'observa un instant puis le jeta violemment contre l'ordinateur sur lequel il avait travaillé durant toutes ces années. Il aurait aimé tout détruire mais il savait que cela risquait de lui coûter cher.

Autour de lui, tous les employés avaient à présent les yeux rivés sur lui. Castiel les ignora tous. A sa droite, Uriel rompit finalement le silence ambiant.

\- Bien joué Castiel, commenta t-il. Maintenant, tu devrais filer si tu ne veux pas qu'ils te tombent dessus.

Il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans le ton d'Uriel. Pas plus que de la moquerie. Au contraire. Il semblait amusé. Et impressionné par ce que Castiel venait de faire. Ce dernier n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de discuter avec lui. Mais il se demandait à présent s'ils auraient pu être amis. Il regretterait probablement un jour de ne pas avoir accorder à Uriel un peu plus d'intérêt. Pour le moment, en revanche, il devait filer.

\- Bon courage, lança t-il à son ancien collègue.

Il reprit ensuite la main de Dean et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Ils l'avaient atteints quand des gardes apparurent dans leur champ de vision. Castiel s'immobilisa aussitôt, convaincu que la police n'était pas très loin. Il n'était pas sûr de la façon dont il devait réagir à présent. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être arrêté. Heureusement pour lui, Dean n'était pas paralysé par la peur comme lui.

\- On s'en va Messieurs. Et je vous promets qu'on n'a pas l'intention de revenir, assura t-il le plus calmement du monde.

Castiel hocha la tête pour confirmer ses propos. Les gardes les dévisagèrent une seconde mais ne bougèrent pas. Ils les laissaient partir. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cette chance. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et soupira longuement quand elles se refermèrent derrière Dean et lui.

\- C'était complètement dingue ! Commenta le jeune homme presque aussitôt.

Castiel lui fit face et l'attrapa par les joues pour venir coller ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait conscience d'avoir vécu quelque chose de fou. Quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de vivre un jour. Et il le devait à Dean. Il lui devait tellement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait s'y prendre pour le remercier. Ce baiser était un début. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Quand il recula son visage, Dean sourit.

\- Si on ne peut pas le faire sur le bureau de ton patron, je pense qu'on ne peut pas non plus dans l'ascenseur. Mais l'idée a ses mérites.

\- Ex patron, corrigea aussitôt Castiel.

Il venait de démissionner. Il n'avait plus de travail. Cela aurait probablement du l'inquiéter. Mais il était fier. Et fou de joie. C'était une sensation incroyable qu'il n'aurait probablement pas pu expliquer avec des mots. L'ancien Castiel aurait paniqué à cette idée. Mais le nouveau Castiel savait qu'il avait fait ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

\- Tu sais Cas … je commence à penser que tu es plus dingue encore que moi.

\- C'est possible, répliqua Castiel en souriant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le garde de l'entrée. Il semblait avoir été averti de leur arrivée. Il était probablement chargé de s'assurer qu'ils sortaient sans causer plus de problème. Castiel fut surpris de le voir sourire.

\- On dirait bien que vous leur avez fait une sacrée impression en haut, commenta t-il.

Castiel était étonné de voir qu'il ne semblait pas choqué ou furieux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de discuter avec lui. Il croyait savoir qu'il s'appelait Rufus Turner mais ils n'avaient jamais échangé plus que quelques mots. Il le regretterait sans doute comme pour Uriel. Il était réellement sidéré de voir que des inconnus approuvaient ce qu'il venait de faire. Des inconnus avec qui il ne pensait pas avoir quoi que ce soit en commun.

\- Vous … vous n'êtes pas en colère ? Demanda t-il finalement un peu bêtement.

Rufus leur fit signe de les suivre et ils prirent ensemble la direction de la sortie du bâtiment.

\- Et bien officiellement, je suis proprement scandalisé par votre attitude mais … officieusement, je suis ravi de voir que quelqu'un a enfin eu le courage de remettre ce salopard à sa place. Je travaille ici mon garçon mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce qui s'y passe. Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez fait et vous dire que je suis fier de vous même si on ne se connaît pas vraiment.

Castiel franchit finalement le portique de sécurité avant de faire volte face pour regarder Rufus à nouveau.

\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire, souffla t-il.

\- Vous n'avez rien à dire. Croyez moi. Et maintenant filez avant qu'ils n'appellent la police pour de bon.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il réalisa alors que Dean le tenait à nouveau par la main et pendant une seconde, il redouta la réaction de Rufus. Mais le garde se contenta de leur sourire et de les saluer de la main.

\- Soyez heureux Messieurs. Vous formez un joli couple.

Sur ces mots, Rufus s'éloigna pour retourner à son poste. Castiel le regarda faire avant de suivre Dean à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il laissa échapper un nouveau long soupire de soulagement.

\- Je suis obligé de reconnaître que je me suis trompé sur cet endroit. Il y a finalement des gens biens ici … en plus de toi, admit Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était évident qu'il s'était trompé lui aussi. Il avait pensé que parce que ces gens travaillaient pour Zachariah, ils étaient nécessairement comme lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent y avoir des gens comme lui au sein de la société. Des gens qui étaient là par nécessité et non par choix. Et qui étaient parfaitement conscients de qui était réellement leur patron. Uriel. Rufus. Et sans doute des dizaines d'autres que Castiel avait ignoré jusque là. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable.

\- Je … je n'ai jamais … je l'ai jugé sans … je ne me suis même jamais posé la question. Je pensais qu'ils étaient comme lui. Et …

\- Cas, stop. Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir pour si peu. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui est phénoménal et tu devrais le fêter plutôt que te morfondre de la sorte. Dis toi que tu as apporté quelque chose à ces gens … que tu leur as donné un peu de satisfaction. C'est déjà ça non ?

Castiel n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que sa démission aurait un impact sur d'autres que lui. Il l'avait fait avant tout pour se libérer d'un poids. Parce que Dean le lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pensé à personne d'autre qu'à lui même. Mais à présent qu'il en savait un peu plus sur certains de ses collègues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Zachariah était furieux à son départ. Il allait probablement passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un. Et des gens biens allaient en pâtir. Par sa faute.

\- Il va se venger sur eux et ils ne le méritent pas, constata t-il.

Dean relâcha sa main pour l'attraper par le cou et le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ils peuvent partir. Rien ne les retient.

\- Dean, certains ont une famille et … ils n'ont pas le choix. Pas comme moi. Ils ne peuvent pas perdre leur travail. J'aurais du … j'aurais du penser à eux avant de penser à moi et … je suis égoïste.

Castiel regrettait à présent que Rufus et Uriel se soient montrés aussi gentils avec lui. Il aurait aimé ne pas savoir qu'il existait des gens bien chez Sandover. Cela lui aurait évité de se sentir aussi coupable.

\- Non Cas, non, intervint alors Dean d'une voix forte. Je t'interdis de te sentir coupable. Ce que tu as fait était juste et justifié. Ce type le méritait. Et tu as le droit de te montrer égoïste. Tu as le droit de penser un peu à toi de temps en temps. Je ne te dis pas que les autres ne comptent pas mais à mes yeux, tu es le seul dont le sort m'importe. Et je sais que tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire pour te libérer de ce poids. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu ne vis pas ta vie pour les autres Cas … tu la vis pour toi.

Ce que Dean disait avait du sens. C'était logique et probablement raisonnable. Mais Castiel doutait de pouvoir oublier sa culpabilité aussi facilement. Il pouvait toutefois la mettre de côté pour le moment. Il prendrait le temps d'y repenser quand il serait seul.

\- Je suis au chômage, déclara t-il finalement.

\- On dirait bien oui. Et je ne dirais peut être pas ça à quelqu'un d'autre dans les mêmes circonstances mais félicitations !

Castiel sourit à nouveau. Il devinait une fierté sincère dans les propos de Dean. Et il aimait l'entendre le complimenter de la sorte. Cela l'aidait à mettre pour de bon sa culpabilité de côté. A oublier les autres et à ne plus penser qu'à lui. Et à Dean bien sûr. Mais il pensait au jeune homme en permanence. Ce n'était pas réellement une nouveauté.

\- Mon Dieu, j'ai toujours du mal à y croire … j'ai du mal à réaliser que je n'aurais pas à revenir ici demain … que je ne verrais plus jamais Zachariah et … que je ne passerais plus mes journée à me faire hurler dessus par des clients mécontents. C'est … c'est dingue Dean et je te le dois et … merci … mille fois merci. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que tu m'apportes au quotidien et c'est … je ne sais même pas quoi dire.

\- Alors ne dis rien, enchaîna Dean en venant appuyer son front contre celui de Castiel.

Et pour le première fois de sa vie, ce dernier ne pensa pas une seule seconde au fait qu'ils étaient au milieu de la rue et que tout le monde pouvait les voir. Il ne tenta pas de repousser son ami. Bien au contraire. Il referma ses bras dans son dos pour le garder près de lui.

\- Le fait que tu sois heureux Cas, c'est une récompense pour moi. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin et tout ce que je recherche depuis notre rencontre. Le fait que tu sois heureux me rend heureux. Alors inutile de me remercier ou plutôt si … mais ne le fais pas par des mots. Il me semble que tu m'as promis quelque chose dans le bureau de ton ex patron. Et j'avoue que je ne serais pas contre l'idée que tu tiennes ta promesse.

Castiel sourit alors en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit. « Plus tard ». Il ferait l'amour à Dean plus tard. Presque aussitôt, il sentit son corps se tendre à cette idée. Il en avait toujours envie même s'il l'avait oublié pendant quelques minutes. Il hocha alors la tête en la reculant légèrement.

\- Mon appartement ou le tien, souffla t-il.

\- Le tien est plus proche, rappela Dean.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour chez lui. Pas plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait dans l'appartement du jeune homme d'ailleurs. Ce serait une grande première. Et peu importait que cela ait déclenché une alarme dans un coin du cerveau de Castiel. Peu importait que l'idée de coucher avec Dean dans son lit lui donnait la sensation que c'était plus qu'un arrangement. Il n'allait certainement pas y renoncer pour si peu.

\- Le mien alors, approuva t-il.

Il n'attendit pas que Dean lui donne une nouvelle fois son accord. Il se contenta de reculer puis de prendre la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et de l'entraîner en direction de son appartement. Cette journée resterait gravée dans la mémoire de Castiel jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il avait fait un énorme pas en avant. Il avait pris une décision radicale qui allait bouleverser son existence entière. Bien sûr, l'idée avait avant tout été celle de Dean. Une nouvelle fois, c'était lui qui avait su avant Castiel ce qui était bon pour lui. Mais ce dernier avait ensuite pris les reines. Il était fier de lui. Il était soulagé. Et il était heureux. Pour le moment, il refusait de penser à l'avenir. Au fait qu'il lui faudrait trouver autre chose. Il voulait savourer sa réussite et profiter de chaque seconde avec Dean. C'était insouciant et cela ferait probablement hurler ses parents s'ils l'apprenaient. Mais Castiel s'en contrefichait. Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il ne cherchait plus leur approbation. Qu'il n'espérait plus les rendre fier. La seule opinion qui comptait était la sienne et celle de Dean. Celle de Gabriel aussi dans une moindre mesure après autant d'années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Mais il savait que son frère approuverait sa décision. Il avait le soutien des gens qui comptaient. Les autres pouvaient aller se faire voir. Castiel était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et de sa carrière. Et jamais plus il ne laisserait quelqu'un lui dicter sa conduite.


	36. Une belle opportunité

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 36ème chapitre ! Nouvelle scène de sexe !**

 **Mille merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, m'écrivent, m'éncouragent ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre :**

 **I'd do anything for love de Meat Loaf**

 **Chapitre 36 : Nouvelle chance**

 _« Plutôt qu'attendre un coup de chance, crée ta propre chance »_

 _Anonyme_

Dean n'avait jamais réellement eu d'ambition. Professionnellement parlant principalement. Mais pour le reste également. Il avait une seule philosophie de vie. Prendre ce que la vie lui donnait et ne jamais chercher à obtenir plus. Ne pas tenter le destin. Se servir des maigres dons qu'il possédait pour gagner suffisamment bien sa vie et ne pas avoir à dépendre des autres.

Bien sûr, cela l'avait conduit à boire pour oublier et se droguer pour ressentir quelque chose. Mais il avait un travail qu'il aimait. Et pour lequel, il était bon. C'était plus que ce que la majorité des gens avait. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des rêves. Il ne leur laissait simplement pas la parole. N'y pensait jamais. Et ne les confiait surtout à personne. Les rêves étaient dangereux. Surtout quand ils étaient inaccessibles. On finissait par être inévitablement déçu. Et pour quelqu'un comme Dean, un échec était insurmontable.

Le jeune homme n'ignorait pourtant pas qu'il avait souvent songé à ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre. Être tatoueur lui plaisait. Il n'avait pas l'intention de changer de carrière. Mais se voir reconnaître. Entendre quelqu'un lui dire qu'il avait suffisamment de talent pour qu'on l'expose était un désir caché qu'il commençait tout juste à admettre. Il avait fallu que Castiel lui lance le défi de proposer ses dessins à une galerie cherchant de nouveaux artistes pour qu'il l'admette enfin. Il avait peur d'être rejeté. Il avait peur qu'on lui dise qu'il n'était pas suffisamment doué. Qu'il n'avait aucun talent particulier. Mais avec Castiel à ses côtés, il se sentait assez fort pour tenter sa chance.

Alors quand il reçut le coup de fil de la galerie à laquelle il avait envoyé son book, il n'hésita pas une seconde à demander à Castiel de l'accompagner. Il ne pourrait jamais le faire seul. Il avait besoin du soutien de son ami.

Il était toutefois terrifié à l'idée d'échouer. Il n'avait pas parlé de son projet à qui que ce soit d'autre qu'à Castiel. Sam aurait été trop enthousiaste et Dean ne voulait pas le décevoir. Benny aurait demandé à voir quels dessins il avait envoyé. Jesse … Dean ne l'avait plus contacté depuis leur dispute. Dean aurait adoré pouvoir lui en parler. Il savait que son ami aurait été un soutien précieux au même titre que Castiel. Mais il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire un jour. Il dut donc se résigner à ne pas le tenir au courant.

Le jour du rendez vous, il passa chercher Castiel chez lui. La galerie était à Brooklyn, dans un de ces quartiers à la mode que Dean détestait. Les boutiques qui l'entouraient étaient luxueuses et fréquentées uniquement par des gens dont les revenus mensuels correspondaient probablement à ce que Dean gagnait sur une année.

Le jeune homme avait peur de sortir du lot en arrivant. Jusque là, il s'était toujours fichu d'être remarqué. D'être pointé du doigt. Il savait que son apparence choquait certaines personnes. Qu'on le cataloguait uniquement parce qu'il était tatoué. Il l'assumait et avait fini par faire de son look une arme pour déterminer si les gens méritaient ou non son attention.

Cette fois, la situation était toutefois différente. Il n'était pas question d'être jugé sur ce qu'il était. C'était son travail qu'on avait étudié. Son travail qu'on allait évalué. Et il voulait que les gens ne se concentrent que sur ses dessins. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on puisse se servir de son apparence pour le rejeter. Il voulait une réponse honnête sur ce qu'il avait donné. Pas une réaction conditionnée sur ce à quoi il ressemblait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se fondre dans la masse. Même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

Il fut donc surpris quand personne ne le regarda avec méfiance à son entrée dans la galerie. Il y avait quelques personnes occupées à observer les œuvres exposées sur les murs. Certaines avaient des tatouages. Et même si tous levèrent les yeux à son entrée, aucune ne lui prêta plus de quelques secondes d'attention. Et c'était une grande première pour lui.

Il s'avança dans la galerie en observant les œuvres accrochées autour de lui. Castiel se tenait à sa droite, leurs bras se touchant à chacun de leurs pas.

Après quelques minutes sans que rien ne se passe, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux. Elle était souriante et, à la grande surprise de Dean, portait seulement un jean et un tee shirt. Il avait pensé que les employés étaient tenus de porter quelque chose de plus habillé. Mais l'endroit semblait décontracté. Il en fut considérablement soulagé.

\- Hé bonjour, je suis Jo. Bienvenue chez moi ou plutôt bienvenue dans ma galerie. Techniquement c'est celle de ma mère mais puisque c'est moi qui la gère, je suppose que je peux dire qu'elle est un peu à moi aussi non ? Vous êtes Dean n'est ce pas ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement, surpris par le comportement de son interlocutrice. Elle était objectivement très jolie et visiblement sympathique. Dean était presque sûr qu'ils pourraient s'entendre. Bien sûr, ce ne serait le cas que si Jo ne l'avait pas fait venir pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucun talent. Il doutait d'avoir envie de la revoir si c'était le cas.

\- C'est Dean, confirma finalement Castiel quand quelques secondes furent écoulées. Et je suis Castiel, un ami.

Jo hocha la tête puis leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle recommença à leur parler dès qu'ils se furent mis en marche derrière elle.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez venus … j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire mais … je pense que je devrais probablement commencer par le commencement. J'ai adoré votre book. J'ai adoré vos dessins et franchement … cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort en observant l'œuvre de quelqu'un.

Dean s'immobilisa alors. Pendant une seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait bien entendu. S'il n'avait pas eu une sorte d'hallucination auditive. Parce qu'il lui semblait totalement improbable qu'on puisse réagir de la sorte en regardant ses dessins.

\- Dean ? L'appela Castiel quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne les suivait plus.

Jo fit volte face à son tour et le dévisagea une seconde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça a l'air de vous surprendre, constata t-elle.

C'était un bien faible mot. Il était totalement sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Par l'enthousiasme évident de Jo. Jamais avant son travail n'avait provoqué une telle réaction. Il recevait des compliments de la part de ses clients. Mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait de suivre leurs instructions. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'œuvres originales. D'un travail qu'il avait réalisé en suivant uniquement son inspiration. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il devait réagir.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être aussi surpris. Vous êtes incroyablement talentueux. Peut être une des personnes les plus talentueuses qu'il m'ait été données de rencontrer depuis que je fais ce métier. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère Dean. Je ne cherche pas à vous faire plaisir. Je vous dis uniquement ce que je pense.

Jo semblait sincère. Mais Dean avait tout de même du mal à la croire. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'elle pourrait avoir à lui mentir. Il restait toutefois méfiant.

\- Je suis juste … je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous pouvez trouver d'aussi exceptionnel à mon travail. Je suis un simple amateur et je … je tatoue mais je ne suis pas un artiste. Du moins pas comme tous ceux que vous exposez ici.

Jo croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et pendant une seconde, Dean eut la sensation qu'elle allait le sermonner. Elle ressemblait à une mère prête à réprimander un enfant désobéissant. Ça aurait pu être drôle si Dean n'avait pas été autant stressé.

\- C'est là que vous vous trompez Dean. Être exposé ici ne fait pas de quelqu'un un artiste et … ne pas être exposé où que ce soit ne signifie pas qu'on n'en est pas un pour autant. Il existe des centaines de personnes dans cette ville qui ont une âme d'artiste et qui ne seront jamais exposés simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu la chance de trouver la personne qui leur donnera leur chance.

\- Mais je … mes dessins sont … commença Dean, déterminé à contredire la jeune femme.

\- Magnifiques. Touchants. Incroyables, le coupa Jo aussitôt. Ils sont le reflet de ce que vous ressentez et c'est … les regarder, c'était comme avoir un aperçu de ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de vous. C'est comme voir votre âme. J'ai été bouleversé Dean. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. J'ai été totalement bouleversée en les voyant et j'aimerais vraiment que vous puissiez me croire.

Dean ne voyait pas quoi redire à tout cela. Il était surpris de voir combien Jo semblait réellement bouleversée en parlant de ses dessins. Il n'avait jamais pensé les montrer à quelqu'un. Ils étaient personnels. Il les avait faits avant tout pour se libérer d'un poids. Pour se vider la tête. Dans un coin de son esprit, il avait bien sûr toujours espéré que le jour où quelqu'un poserait le regard sur eux, il obtiendrait une réaction équivalente. Jo venait de lui offrir tout ce dont il avait toujours secrètement rêvé. Il avait un peu de mal à le croire.

\- Dean ? L'appela alors Castiel, visiblement inquiet de son silence.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'accepter que de bonnes choses lui arrivent. Qu'il avait enfin une chance de faire quelque chose de plus. Il ne renoncerait pas à son travail. Il l'aimait trop pour ça. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire autre chose à côté.

\- Je … je suis juste surpris. Je ne pensais pas … je n'ai jamais imaginé que mes dessins vous plairaient et … je n'aurais même pas pensé à vous les envoyer sans Cas. C'est … c'est beaucoup et ...je vais sans doute avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour l'assimiler.

Jo sourit à son tour alors que Castiel posait la main sur son épaule. Il semblait avoir compris le message que Dean tentait de lui faire passer. Car c'était avant tout lui qu'il cherchait à remercier. Il espérait que Castiel l'avait compris. Il se promit de le lui répéter encore et encore quand ils seraient seuls. Il n'aurait rien pu accomplir sans l'aide de son ami. Il en était conscient.

\- Nous allons vous laisser le temps nécessaire Dean. Mais nous tenons à vous exposer. Vous choisirez les dessins que vous souhaitez montrer et je peux vous garantir que je ne prendrais pas cette décision à votre place. L'annonce parlait d'une exposition de plusieurs artistes mais après avoir vu votre travail, je veux que vous soyez le seul. Et j'aimerais que vous soyez présent pour parler de vos dessins avec les personnes qui viendront les admirer.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envisagé jusque là qu'il serait présent le soir de son exposition. Il avait imaginé qu'il confierait ses dessins à la galerie et qu'il aurait un compte rendu succin ensuite. L'idée de parler avec des inconnus d'œuvres qui étaient extrêmement personnelles le mettait mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, il ne laisserait pas cette chance lui échapper pour si peu. Il allait prendre sur lui. Et il pouvait compter sur Castiel pour le soutenir.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que vos clients risquent d'être … disons légèrement gênés par mon apparence et mon look ?

Jo l'observa alors des pieds à la tête avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que vous êtes séduisant ? Je pense qu'ils pourront passer outre.

C'était dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Dean n'avait définitivement pas envie de rire. Il était réellement inquiet. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait vraiment peur qu'on ne l'accepte pas. Il assumait pleinement son apparence. Mais il savait qu'elle risquait de poser problème dans le monde où il se préparait à évoluer.

\- Ok d'accord euh … merci pour le compliment je suppose mais … ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là et …

Jo leva alors la main dans sa direction et lui fit signe de se taire. Dean lui obéit aussitôt. Il aurait probablement du être surpris par l'autorité que la jeune femme avait sur lui. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et Dean n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner facilement. Mais Jo semblait être le genre de femme à toujours obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Et à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire pour y arriver. Dean respectait ce genre de personnes. De surcroît, il la trouvait impressionnante.

\- Je sais ce que vous entendez par là Dean. Mais croyez moi, votre look ne pose aucun problème. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, je vous ferais venir en caleçon pour que les gens puissent voir les œuvres que vous avez sur le corps mais je ne voudrais pas causer d'émeutes et je pense que votre petit ami ne serait probablement pas d'accord.

\- Ce n'est pas … commença aussitôt Dean car il était important que Jo ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

Jo leva à nouveau la main dans sa direction et le jeune homme se tut sans hésiter.

\- Je m'en fiche. Mais c'est l'image que vous donnez et … écoutez Dean, je me fiche de votre apparence, je me fiche de votre look et je me fiche de ce que vous faites dans votre vie privée. La seule chose qui compte pour moi, ce sont vos dessins. Et il en ira de même pour toutes les personnes qui viendront les admirer.

Dean hocha finalement la tête. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de la croire mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de la contredire. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre cette chance parce qu'il était trop têtu pour admettre qu'il avait eu tort. Il gérerait le problème s'il y était confronté. Il était inutile de s'en faire autant avant.

\- Très bien, accepta t-il alors. Je … qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

Jo sourit de plus belle puis leur fit à nouveau signe de la suivre. Ils remontèrent un couloir avant de pénétrer dans ce qui était très certainement le bureau de la jeune femme. L'endroit était encombré par des piles de documents et des cadres qui avaient été posés à droite et à gauche. Dean s'assit dans la chaise que Jo lui indiquait. Presque aussitôt, Castiel prit place à côté de lui.

\- Pour commencer, je veux vous montrer les dessins que j'ai préférés. Je veux que vous me parliez d'eux et ensuite, que vous me disiez la façon dont vous envisagez votre exposition. Et puis, parce qu'on ne peut pas y échapper même si on aimerait, je vous ferais signer un contrat. Je tiens à vous rassurer tout de suite. Il est classique et ne contient rien que je ne vous aurais pas expliqué au préalable. Mais nous l'étudierons ensemble bien sûr.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Jo fouilla alors dans la pile de documents sur son bureau et en ressortit le book qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à discuter de son travail, de son exposition et de l'art en général. Dean fut ravi d'apprendre que Jo et lui avaient des goûts en commun. Qu'ils partageaient la même vision de l'art. La jeune femme était intelligente, brillante et extrêmement drôle. Dean était à présent convaincu qu'ils pourraient être amis.

Après avoir discuté du contrat et une fois sa signature apposé en bas du document, Jo les raccompagna à la sortie de la galerie en promettant à Dean de le rappeler. Le jeune homme accepta la bise qu'elle déposa sur sa joue. Quand elle fut partie, il se tourna vers Castiel et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- Oh euh … qu'est-ce qui me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda t-il alors.

Dean rit une seconde dans son cou. Castiel était définitivement incroyable. Il ne posait pas cette question uniquement pour s'entendre dire que tout était arrivé grâce à lui. Pour entendre des louanges. Il était réellement surpris de voir que Dean lui était reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait passé trop de temps seul pour avoir appris à accepter qu'on le remercie.

\- T'es génial tu le sais. Ne change surtout jamais, souffla finalement Dean sans s'écarter de lui.

Castiel le lui promit alors aussitôt. Puis après quelques secondes durant lesquelles le jeune homme savoura la proximité avec son ami, il finit par reculer pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Merci de m'avoir forcé à le faire Cas … tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte mais je n'aurais pas pu y arriver sans toi. Je n'aurais même jamais imaginé en être capable si tu ne m'avais pas forcé la main. Tu … je te dois tellement déjà et … la liste ne fait que s'allonger jour après jour. Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais un jour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Castiel posa alors ses mains sur les joues de Dean. Ce dernier crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais son ami se contenta de presser son front contre le sien dans un geste qui était devenu commun entre eux. Comme à chaque fois, Dean ferma les yeux quand ils furent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Tu ne me dois rien Dean. Et avant que tu ne protestes parce que je sais que tu vas le faire … tu le fais toujours … je vais te rappeler que tu m'as apporté énormément toi aussi et que tu sembles ne pas le prendre en compte.

Dean se força alors à ne rien dire. C'était un réflexe chez lui. A chaque fois qu'on lui tenait de tels propos, il s'empressait de dire que c'était normal. Qu'il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Que c'était son rôle de s'assurer que les autres allaient bien. Il commençait toutefois à comprendre que ce n'était pas une réaction normale. Il devait apprendre à accepter les propos de ce genre. Il était temps pour lui d'entamer ce travail sur lui même.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de liste. Je ne veux pas qu'on commence à comparer les choses que tu m'as apporté et celles que je t'ai apporté moi. On ne tombera jamais d'accord. Et puis ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne entre amis non ? On ne tient pas de comptes. On donne et on reçoit. On ne réfléchit pas au reste.

Castiel était incroyablement lucide pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu un ami avant Dean. Le jeune homme aimait à penser que c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'il avait pris conscience de ces choses. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas poser la question. Ça n'avait pas tant d'importance en fin de compte.

\- Tu sais … mis à part Sammy et … Jesse … personne n'avait jamais réellement cru en moi jusque là. Ça compte et je voulais que tu le saches.

Castiel recula finalement son visage et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Dean. Ce dernier prit ensuite une grande inspiration avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Et personne avant toi ne m'avait porté le moindre intérêt … personne mis à part mon frère et encore … c'était avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite il y a dix sept ans. Tu m'as sauvé la vie Dean. Moi aussi je veux que tu le saches.

Dean détourna alors le regard. Il savait bien que son ami ne lui disait pas ça pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Il se contentait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Et Dean savait également qu'il n'exagérait pas. Il était sincère. Il avait toutefois du mal à l'entendre sans rougir comme un idiot. Il était peut être temps pour lui de changer de sujet de conversation. A ce rythme, il allait finir par se ridiculiser totalement.

\- Tu vas venir avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire … tu seras là le soir de l'exposition ?

\- Bien sûr que je serais là, assura Castiel en souriant.

\- Même si les gens en déduisent qu'on est un couple … comme Jo l'a pensé en nous envoyant ?

Castiel haussa alors les épaules. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait été surpris que la jeune femme tire aussi facilement des conclusions de la présence de Castiel au rendez vous. Il s'était pourtant présenté comme un ami de Dean en arrivant. Jo s'était toutefois faite des idées. Elle avait ensuite laissé sous entendre qu'ils se conduisaient comme un couple. Ou qu'ils donnaient l'impression d'en être un. Et si une petite partie de Dean aimait l'idée qu'on puisse les penser ensemble, il avait également peur que cela pousse Castiel à prendre ses distances. Ou même à fuir pour éviter cela.

\- Je veux dire … je pourrais comprendre que cela te gêne … et pas uniquement parce que tu apprends tout juste à assumer tes choix de vie mais aussi parce que … enfin parce que c'est moi, conclut Dean en détournant le regard.

Il était convaincu que Castiel l'appréciait. Il n'avait aucun doute sur la force de leur amitié. Mais être pris pour son petit ami était différent. Castiel finirait par rencontrer l'homme avec qui il ferait sa vie. Et il pouvait parfaitement redouter que la chance lui file entre les doigts tant que Dean serait à ses côtés. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire courir ce risque. Il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre. Il était prêt à tout accepter pour que son ami reste à ses côtés tout en restant clairement libre pour une rencontre. Il était prêt à renoncer à leur arrangement. Prêt à ne plus le toucher en public.

\- Parce que c'est toi ? Répéta Castiel, visiblement perdu.

\- Moi oui … je ne suis pas … enfin je ne suis clairement pas ton petit ami et tu aurais le droit d'aspirer à mieux … tu dois aspirer à mieux. Tu … je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. Je ne suis pas le petit ami idéal et je pourrais comprendre que cela te gêne que les gens puissent penser que tu es avec moi.

\- Dean, je savais que tu étais un idiot mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais être stupide à ce point.

Pendant une seconde, Dean fut sûr que Castiel allait lui dire qu'il en avait assez. Il l'accepterait aussi bien sûr. Il s'était promis de faire passer les intérêts de son ami avant les siens.

\- Je suis désolé Cas … je vais prendre mes distances, assura t-il en reculant d'un pas.

Quiconque ne le connaissait aurait sans doute été surpris de le voir reculer aussitôt d'un pas. De se soumettre ainsi à la décision d'un autre sans même se battre. Mais Dean avait toujours agi ainsi pour les gens qu'il aimait. Il ne se laissait pas faire par les inconnus ou par les gens qui ne comptaient pas vraiment à ses yeux. Mais pour sa famille et ses proches, il était prêt à tout. Il faisait ce qu'on lui demandait. Il se sacrifiait volontiers pour eux. Même quand ils lui avaient fait du mal par le passé comme John. Dean n'en avait pas honte. Il avait été élevé ainsi et il l'avait accepté depuis.

\- Dean, stop, lança alors Castiel en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'empêcher de mettre plus de distance entre eux.

Le jeune homme leva alors à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Il n'était pas en colère. Il ne semblait pas prêt à s'emporter. Mais il était clairement blessé. Et Dean en était responsable. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Même quand il pensait faire les choses bien, il finissait toujours par commettre une erreur en chemin. Et c'était les autres qui en payaient inévitablement les conséquences.

\- Dean, tu fais fausse route. Et franchement, je ne sais plus comment te dire les choses pour que tu les comprennes mais si je dois le faire encore et encore, alors je le ferais jusqu'à ce que ça entre enfin dans ton crâne.

Ils étaient toujours devant la galerie et les gens allaient et venaient autour d'eux. Certains semblaient curieux et les écoutaient avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Ce n'était définitivement pas le bon endroit pour cette discussion. Castiel sembla en prendre conscience aussi puisqu'il entraîna le jeune homme dans une impasse et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri du regard des gens. Juste derrière une énorme benne qui les cachait entièrement de tout et de tout le monde. Dean se retrouva rapidement le dos contre le mur du bâtiment derrière lui, Castiel à quelques centimètres de lui. Il lui tenait toujours le bras. Et il ne semblait pas prêt à le lâcher.

\- Premièrement, je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent de moi ou de nous d'ailleurs. Et tu devrais en faire autant. Je suis surpris que ce ne soit pas le cas d'ailleurs car c'est toi qui m'as appris qu'on ne devait pas faire attention à ce que des inconnus peuvent dire de nous. Que la seule chose qui compte c'est d'assumer ce que nous sommes et vivre en accord avec ce qu'on pense et ce qu'on aime. C'est grâce à toi que je suis enfin capable de le faire et en cela, tu es mon modèle alors … s'il te plaît ne change surtout pas.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Pour dire à Castiel que tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusque là, il le devait uniquement à lui même. Qu'il avait réussi parce qu'il était courageux et fort. Parce qu'il était capable de tout. Mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et appuya sa main contre sa bouche pour l'obliger à se taire.

\- Deuxièmement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais honte qu'on puisse nous penser en couple. Je t'aime beaucoup Dean … tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es la personne qui m'a sauvé la vie et j'aurais de la chance d'être en couple avec toi … je suis honoré qu'on puisse croire que tu m'as jugé digne de toi. J'aimerais avoir ne serait ce que le quart de ta force et de ton courage. Et que les gens puissent juste … qu'ils puissent penser que tu m'as choisi, cela m'aide à croire que j'ai enfin réussi à être un homme bien … un homme qu'on peut aimer et … surtout un homme qui peut être aimé par quelqu'un d'aussi exceptionnel que toi.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean aurait aimé protester mais Castiel n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il ne chercha donc pas à se défaire de son étreinte.

\- Et troisièmement, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tes proches pensent de toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point on t'aime tous. Tu es un modèle pour moi et pour Sam. Tu es … Dean, je ne comprends comment tu peux avoir aussi peu d'estime pour toi même. Je suppose que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce que ton père t'a dit quand tu grandissais. Et honnêtement, je le déteste pour ça mais … peu importe. Ce n'est pas important. Ce que tu dois comprendre c'est que tous les gens qui te connaissent savent que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es courageux. Tu es fort. Tu es intelligent et drôle. Et tu es généreux. Tu donnes sans compter. Tu fais passer les autres avant toi et tu es capable de tout pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. C'est pour ça que je t'adore. Pour ça et aussi parce que sans toi je serais mort depuis plusieurs mois. Et je me souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à notre rencontre et le soir où on observait les étoiles. Tu l'as fait avant tout pour toi. Sauf que je sais aujourd'hui que c'est faux. Je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu as toujours agi en ayant mes intérêts en tête avant tout. Tu n'as jamais été égoïste. Tu n'en es pas capable. Et s'il faut que je te le dise chaque jour jusqu'à la fin de ta vie alors je le ferais. Sans hésiter. Parce que je te le dois bien.

Castiel retira alors sa main de sa bouche mais Dean n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Car son ami la remplaça presque aussitôt par ses lèvres. Ce n'était peut être pas le meilleur moment pour un baiser. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les limites de leur arrangement. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il en avait besoin. Il avait toujours du mal à croire ce qu'on lui disait. Mais les gestes … ils ne mentaient jamais. Parfois, il doutait de l'affection de Sam. Mais pas quand son frère le prenait dans ses bras et le serrait contre lui. Il lui arrivait également de ne pas réellement croire qu'il avait quelque chose à apporter à Castiel même quand son ami le lui disait aussi clairement que quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais il ne doutait pas de son affection quand il l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il se laissa donc embrasser et après quelques secondes, quand Castiel eut relâché son bras, il passa les siens autour de sa taille et le força à se serrer contre lui. Leur langues se trouvèrent facilement. Et quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Dean ne voulait toutefois pas en rester là. Et bien sûr, il n'avait pas oublié qu'ils étaient dans une impasse et que bien que camouflés par une énorme benne, il prenaient toutefois le risque d'être vus. Il savait que s'il proposait à Castiel de le raccompagner chez lui, il se laisserait à nouveau envahir par ses doutes et ses peurs. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Et il en avait besoin maintenant.

Il repoussa donc Castiel des deux mains et entreprit ensuite de défaire sa ceinture et de baisser son jean et son caleçon le long de ses jambes.

\- Dean ? Demanda son ami presque aussitôt.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais réellement fait quoi que ce soit d'aussi dingue. La seule fois où il avait couché avec un homme dans un endroit public, ils étaient dans les toilettes pour hommes d'un bar. C'était risqué mais la serrure leur offrait une certaine sécurité. Ici, c'était différent. On pouvait les surprendre. Dean devait reconnaître que cela l'excitait plus encore. Il avait un côté exhibitionniste. Il l'avait toujours su. Il espérait juste que Castiel serait partant lui aussi.

\- On pourrait nous surprendre, rappela son ami alors que Dean lui tournait le dos, se penchait en avant et se baissait pour s'exposer suffisamment.

Il appuya ses mains sur le mur devant lui et laissa sa tête pendre entre ses bras. Il savait que c'était un pas énorme à franchir pour son ami. Si toutefois, il refusait, il ne le forcerait pas. Mais il en avait envie.

\- On va devoir être silencieux, répliqua t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, jeta ensuite Castiel.

Dean allait tenter d'argumenter mais il en fut empêché quand il entendit son ami détacher sa ceinture et baisser la braguette de son jean. Il se mordilla la lèvre une seconde et ferma les yeux. Quand il sentit un doigt à peine humide pénétrer doucement en lui, il ravala difficilement son gémissement.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire mal, protesta Castiel dans son dos.

Il continua toutefois à faire aller et venir son doigt à l'intérieur de Dean et ce dernier choisit donc de ne rien dire. Son silence sembla rassurer Castiel puisqu'il ajouta rapidement un seconde doigt. Il allait devoir faire vite. La préparation resterait minimale. Mais Dean avait suffisamment d'expérience pour que la douleur ne soit pas trop importante.

Après quelques secondes, Castiel retira ses doigts de son corps. Dean se força à prendre de longues et profondes inspirations. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit le sexe de Castiel presser contre lui puis le pénétrer doucement. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant pour lui faciliter la tâche et se mordit la lèvre aussi fort que possible pour ne pas crier.

La pénétration sembla durer une éternité. Mais une fois complètement à l'intérieur de lui, Castiel attendit quelques secondes pour laisser au corps de Dean le temps de s'habituer. Ce fut au jeune homme de lui donner le feu vert en bougeant doucement les hanches.

La douleur était inévitable et cuisante. Mais elle disparut rapidement quand Castiel effleura sa prostate. Il oublia tout quand son ami commença enfin à aller et venir en lui un peu plus vite. Il réussit à retenir ses gémissements et ses cris. Castiel était également silencieux derrière lui. Il avait attrapé les hanches de Dean pour diriger ses mouvements et garder le jeune homme immobile. Seul le bruit de leurs corps se heurtant brisait le silence.

Dean avait toujours su qu'une telle situation – le risque d'être surpris, le fait d'être à peine dissimulé – l'empêcherait de garder le contrôle pendant longtemps. Il en eut la confirmation quand après quelques minutes seulement, il sentit son orgasme le transpercer sans que Castiel ait besoin de le toucher.

Il le laissa l'envahir sans faire un bruit. Et quand ses muscles se contractèrent autour du sexe de son ami, il le sentit lâcher prise à son tour.

Il continua à bouger pendant encore quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser pour de bon. Dean sentit ses mains remonter doucement dans son dos. Il s'accorda quelques instants pour apprécier les effets de son orgasme avant de se redresser doucement. Castiel se retira alors et se rhabilla rapidement. Dean en fit de même avant de se tourner pour regarder son ami. Il fut soulagé de le voir sourire.

\- C'était génial … et dingue aussi ce qui fait que c'est encore plus génial et … franchement, je ne croyais pas que tu accepterais, confia Dean en souriant à son tour.

\- Je ne le croyais pas non plus, admit Castiel en se passant une main dans le cheveux.

Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à quitter l'impasse. Pas prêts à affronter les gens dans la rue. Ils avaient besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Dean avait toujours du mal à reprendre une respiration normale et son cœur battait extrêmement fort et vite dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne regrette toutefois pas de l'avoir fait. Je pense qu'on en avait tous les deux besoin.

\- Serait-il possible que tu aies comme moi un petit côté exhibitionniste que tu ignorais jusque là ? Demanda Dean en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Castiel haussa les épaules mais ne le nia pas. Dean stocka l'information dans un coin de sa tête. Il se promit de vérifier sa théorie plus tard. Si son ami appréciait autant que lui de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations, il n'allait pas se priver d'en profiter encore et encore. Ou au moins jusqu'au jour où leur arrangement n'aurait plus lieu d'être parce que Castiel aurait trouvé quelqu'un. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment.

\- Merci en tout cas Cas … je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais … c'est comme si tu savais à chaque fois ce dont j'ai besoin sans que j'ai à te le dire. Je n'avais pas connu ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre que Sammy.

\- Pas même avec Jesse ? Demanda alors Castiel, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait.

Penser à Jesse était douloureux pour Dean. Son ami et sponsor lui manquait cruellement. Il continuait de penser qu'il avait eu raison de le mettre à la porte de son appartement et de ne pas reprendre contact avec lui depuis. Il continuait à penser que c'était lui qui avait raison dans leur dispute. Mais il n'avait jamais passé aussi longtemps sans parler ou voir son ami. Il ressentait son absence physiquement. Comme si on l'avait privé d'un membre. D'une partie de lui. Il espérait que les choses finiraient par s'arranger entre eux. Mais il ne voyait pas d'issue pour le moment. Et il allait devoir en parler à Castiel. Car à terme, son ami poserait des questions.

\- Jesse me connaît bien oui … il me connaît sans doute aussi bien que Sam et toi mais … c'est un peu compliqué entre nous en ce moment. On ne se parle plus.

Castiel sembla surpris de l'entendre. Il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Dean refusait toutefois de lui dire toute la vérité sur leur dispute. Il ne voulait pas que son ami puisse penser qu'il en était la cause.

\- Oh et … pourquoi ?

Castiel allait probablement avoir l'idée folle de tenter de les réconcilier. Il savait l'importance que Jesse avait dans la vie de son ami. Il savait tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté par le passé. Mais Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait rien arranger. Pas quand il était au cœur même de leur dispute. Jesse ne l'écouterait pas. Et Dean ne voulait pas qu'il s'en mêle. La seule chose qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis serait de voir son ami lui faire des excuses. Il doutait que cela arrive de si tôt.

\- On n'était pas vraiment d'accord sur … disons sur la direction que prend ma vie ces derniers temps et il a dit des choses méchantes et injustes que je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner pour le moment … que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai la sensation que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cette dispute ?

Dean combla la distance qui les séparait et passa ses bras autour du cou de Castiel.

\- Parce que tu es idiot et égocentrique ?

Castiel ne sembla pas amusé par sa plaisanterie et Dean soupira longuement.

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Il est juste … il est frustré que je ne le consulte plus à chaque fois que je prends une décision et peut être qu'il a peur pour moi … peut être même qu'il a toutes les raisons d'être inquiet après tout ce que j'ai fait par le passé mais il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer aussi cruel. Qui sait ? Les choses finiront peut être par s'arranger. Seul le temps nous le dira.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement sceptique. Mais il n'insista pas pour connaître l'entière vérité. Il accepta ce que Dean lui disait.

\- J'espère parce qu'il est ton meilleur ami et que tu as besoin de lui … il a besoin de toi aussi. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne serez pas idiots au point de laisser une dispute gâcher votre amitié.

\- Ce n'était pas juste une dispute Cas. C'était … il … je pense qu'il pensait ce qu'il m'a dit … qu'il le pensait depuis un moment déjà. Et c'est sans doute préférable qu'il ait pu enfin me le dire parce que notre amitié était bâtie sur des mensonges et des non dits. Maintenant au moins, je sais ce qu'il pense de moi. Je ne sais juste pas si je peux le lui pardonner ou même si j'en ai réellement envie.

Dean avait envie de garder espoir. Il était en colère contre Jesse mais il n'avait pas oublié tout ce que son sponsor lui avait apporté par le passé. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Qu'il avait été le premier à part Sammy à croire en lui. A le pousser en avant et à le convaincre qu'il pouvait s'en sortir. Jesse avait fait énormément pour lui et Dean continuait à lui en être reconnaissant. Il était toutefois lucide. Il savait que leur amitié était extrêmement fragilisée par les mots échangés. Il verrait avec le temps. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire de toute façon.

\- Je trouve ça triste. Et si je peux faire quelque chose … je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup mais je pourrais aller lui parler et … je ne sais pas, peut être vous aider à arranger les choses.

Dean avait su, dès qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet, que Castiel lui dirait quelque chose de ce genre. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas le laisser faire. Il était néanmoins content de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Qu'une nouvelle fois, son ami était prêt à tout pour l'aider.

\- Merci mais non merci. Je vais lui laisser une chance de s'excuser et j'aviserais ensuite. Je pense qu'on doit régler ça seul si on veut que ce soit durable.

Castiel hocha alors la tête. Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de reculer pour lui sourire.

\- Et puis maintenant, la place de meilleur ami est libre et peut être que je pourrais envisager de te laisser l'occuper. Enfin si et seulement si, tu te sens à la hauteur du challenge que cela représente.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Le moment sérieux était passé et ils pouvaient à nouveau plaisanter.

\- Il me semble que je suis à la hauteur … si le fait de te procurer des orgasmes incroyables ne suffit pas à faire de moi le successeur légitime à ce poste, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.

Le simple fait que Castiel soit capable ainsi de plaisanter sur le sexe était une nouvelle preuve qu'il avait évolué. Qu'il avait changé. Et à chaque fois, Dean en avait le souffle coupé.

\- Ne sois pas trop sûr de toi. Tu es encore à l'essai, lança t-il en relâchant le cou de Castiel pour s'éloigner de lui.

\- C'est noté. Je vais donc redoubler d'efforts, répliqua son ami en souriant de plus belle.

Dean secoua alors la tête en riant. Puis quand il eut retrouvé son calme, il déposa un dernier baiser sur la bouche de Castiel avant de lui demander s'il était prêt à sortir de l'impasse. Son ami se passa une énième fois la main dans les cheveux – c'était inutile, ils refusaient de rester en place – et hocha la tête. Ils sortirent alors doucement et regagnèrent la rue bondée. Dean fit en sorte de marcher suffisamment prêt de son ami pour sentir son bras frôler le sien à chacun de ses pas. Il avait été grandement rassuré par ce qu'ils avaient fait mais il n'était pas encore prêt à être loin de lui. Et Castiel avait raison après tout. Peu importait ce que les passants pouvaient en penser. Dean se sentait bien avec son ami. Soit on l'acceptait soit on passait son chemin. C'était aussi simple que ça.


	37. Dernier défi

**Bonjour**

 **Voici le 37ème chapitre. Plus que trois et cette histoire sera finie. Petite précision ici : ce chapitre se passe plusieurs mois après le précédent. Il se situe à une semaine de la fin du contrat passé entre Dean et Cas. Autre précision : cette histoire se finit bien même si ce chapitre et le suivant pourraient vous faire penser le contraire.**

 **Sur ces bonnes paroles, merci encore mille fois de votre fidélité.**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi !**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Behind blue eyes de Limp Bizkit**

 **Chapitre 37 : Dernier défi**

 _« Ce sont les épreuves qui nous révèlent. Elles nous mettent au défi de nous dépasser et de nous voir dans notre propre réalité »_

 _Anonyme_

Un an. Trois cent soixante cinq jours. Des milliers d'heures. Des millions de secondes. C'était ce que Castiel avait accordé à Dean pour lui sauver la vie. Une durée qui lui avait semblé incroyablement longue le jour où il avait signé ce ridicule contrat que son ami avait insisté pour écrire. Un temps qui s'était écoulé incroyablement rapidement en fin de compte.

Castiel avait parfois du mal à se rendre compte qu'ils arrivaient au terme de cette année. Qu'ils approchaient de la fin de leur contrat.

Tout avait changé durant cette année. Castiel en premier lieu. Il n'était définitivement plus le même. Au cours de ce laps de temps, il en avait appris énormément sur lui même. Il avait découvert des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnées. Il avait réalisé combien il s'était menti à lui même jusqu'à présent. Il avait ouvert les yeux pour de bon et avait alors compris qu'il avait été aveugle trop longtemps. Il avait été idiot de se résigner. Idiot de penser qu'il n'avait aucune raison de vivre. Il pouvait accomplir des choses. Vivre des aventures. Il pouvait avoir envie de se lever le matin. Il pouvait avoir envie de vivre pour savoir ce que le futur lui réservait. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'il était. Plus important encore. Il pouvait compter pour les gens. Il pouvait faire autre chose qu'exister dans un monde qui se fichait de lui.

La liste était tellement longue que Castiel ne savait pas s'il était capable de l'établir réellement.

Tout lui semblait différent. Les gens autour de lui. Le travail. Le sexe. Les relations humaines. Il avait encore des choses à découvrir. Des sentiments à expérimenter. Des émotions à vivre.

Cette année n'était pas une fin. Elle était un début. Celui du reste de son existence. Celui qui marquait un nouveau départ.

Ces derniers mois avaient été révélateurs. Il avait trouvé un nouveau travail. Ce n'était pas la carrière dont il avait rêvé toute sa vie. Bien au contraire. Il avait été engagé pour servir des clients dans un café non loin de chez lui. Mais les horaires étaient flexibles et le personnel chaleureux. Il se sentait considéré et respecté. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez Sandover. C'était Dean qui lui avait trouvé le poste. Lui qui l'avait convaincu de l'accepter. Dean, encore, qui l'avait persuadé qu'en prenant ce travail, il aurait le temps nécessaire pour s'adonner enfin à sa véritable passion. Castiel écrivait à nouveau. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait retrouvé l'inspiration. Le sujet de son livre s'était imposé à lui sans qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir. Il allait écrire sur lui. Sur Dean. Sur l'importance que la vie pouvait avoir quand on ouvrait enfin les yeux sur ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Il tournerait cela comme un roman. Mais l'histoire serait la sienne.

Il avait été surpris de voir à quel point il avait été ensuite facile pour lui d'écrire ligne après ligne. Mots après mots. Parfois, il écrivait pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas s'il avait une chance de se faire publier. Mais il n'avait plus peur d'essayer.

Ce n'était pas le seule chose nouvelle dans sa vie. Gabriel et lui avaient également retrouvé une vraie relation de frères. Ils étaient redevenus proches. Castiel avait rencontré Kali et ils s'étaient parfaitement entendus. Il avait aussi développé une amitié forte avec Jess et Sam. Il était devenu ami avec certains de ses collègues. Jamais avant il ne s'était autant senti entouré.

Dean, de son côté, continuait de travailler au salon de tatouage. Son exposition avait toutefois été un succès retentissant. Il avait vendu plusieurs de ses dessins et avait accepté d'exposer à nouveau d'ici quelques mois. Castiel n'était pas le seul à avoir connu des changements. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu un immense bouleversement. Dean n'était plus le même homme que celui qu'il avait rencontré sur le toit d'un immeuble le soir où il prévoyait de se donner la mort.

Et Castiel l'aimait un peu plus jour après jour. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un avec autant de force. Dean lui avait prouvé le contraire.

Ils n'étaient toutefois pas en couple. N'avaient même pas évoqué le sujet. Leur relation était simple et les satisfaisait tous les deux. Le sexe était génial. Ils riaient ensemble. Se lançaient des défis insensés. Parlaient de tout et de rien. Castiel n'avait plus couché avec qui que ce soit d'autre depuis qu'il avait passé cet arrangement avec Dean. Le jeune homme non plus. Cela faisait sans doute officieusement d'eux un couple qui refusait de mettre un nom définitif sur leur relation. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Castiel aurait voulu pouvoir s'en contenter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais après de longs mois à reconstruire sa vie et à s'imaginer un futur, il avait commencé à avoir envie de plus. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé vivant une vie dite « normale ». Il avait même appris à détester ce mot au contact de Dean. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il rêvait de pouvoir enfin dire qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pas uniquement un ami avec qui il couchait de temps en temps. Pas uniquement un homme qui restait quelques heures avec lui mais ne passait jamais la nuit dans ses bras. Il voulait construire quelque chose de durable. Et il voulait le faire avec Dean.

Ça n'avait été qu'un doux rêve pendant quelques semaines. Une idée qu'il emportait avec lui quand il s'endormait. Mais alors que la fin de leur année de contrat approchait, ce qui n'avait été qu'un rêve était devenu un désir fort qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer. Il voulait faire sa vie avec Dean. Et il voulait que le jeune homme en ait envie aussi.

Castiel avait fini par réaliser que c'était la seule chose qui lui manquait encore pour pouvoir enfin se dire heureux. Et même s'il aimait sa nouvelle vie, il doutait de pouvoir la mener à bien s'il n'obtenait pas l'accord de Dean.

Il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et son ami ne semblait pas se douter de ce qu'il cachait. Il semblait parfaitement heureux avec ce qu'ils partageaient. Il ne semblait pas aspirer à plus.

Castiel était terrifié. Car malgré tous les changements qu'il avait connus, il savait qu'un refus de son ami risquait de le faire replonger. Pour de bon cette fois sans doute.

Castiel avait fini par en parler à Gabriel. Il avait fait l'erreur de tout garder pour lui pendant trop d'années. Il savait où cela l'avait conduit. Il ne voulait surtout pas recommencer la même erreur.

Gabriel l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Puis après un long silence, il conseilla à Castiel de prendre son courage à deux mains. De parler à Dean. De lui dire toute la vérité. Il semblait sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il semblait convaincu que tout se finirait bien. Castiel savait qu'il avait raison sur un point au moins. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se mentir et à mentir à Dean éternellement. Il lui restait quelques jours avant que leur contrat se termine et il devait en profiter pour parler à son ami. Pour lui lancer son dernier défi. Celui de lui donner une chance.

Il choisit donc de faire ce que son frère lui conseillait. Il invita Dean chez lui pour dîner. Il ne lui donna aucune explication quand son ami lui demanda ce qu'il avait en tête. Se contenta de lui donner l'heure du rendez vous.

Dean n'était pas quelqu'un de ponctuel. Mais à la grande surprise de Castiel, il arriva à l'heure demandée. Il ne semblait pas se douter de l'importance de cette soirée pour son ami. Ne semblait pas inquiet de ce qui allait se passer. Mais le simple fait qu'il soit arrivé à l'heure prouvait qu'il avait au moins conscience que Castiel avait prévu quelque chose.

Ils mangèrent les pizzas que Dean avait apportées avec lui devant la télévision. Castiel faisait de son mieux pour entretenir la conversation. Mais son cerveau préparait déjà ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois depuis sa conversation avec Gabriel. Il avait tenté d'envisager toutes les issues. Les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt pour autant. Il doutait de pouvoir l'être un jour.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Dean semblait impatient de savoir pourquoi Castiel lui avait dit de venir. Il finit par poser franchement la question. Castiel avait plusieurs options à présent. Il pouvait mentir. Il pouvait tenter de retarder l'échéance. Il pouvait enfin tout avouer à Dean sans attendre. Il choisit finalement une toute autre option.

\- On est bien ensemble non ?

C'était une question à laquelle il avait déjà une réponse. Il savait ce que lui en pensait. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils étaient proches et heureux quand ils étaient l'un avec l'autre. Mais il y avait encore trop de non dits pour que tout soit réellement parfait. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme. Temps aussi sans doute de faire un point sur l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Un bilan qui pourrait peut être leur permettre de prendre une nouvelle direction.

\- Bien sûr qu'on est bien ensemble Cas. Pourquoi cette question ?

Dean semblait réellement surpris. Il était sincère. Castiel n'en doutait pas une seconde.

\- Tu sais que ça fera bientôt un an qu'on se connaît. Une année entière et c'était … commença t-il en regardant devant lui sans réellement voir quoi que ce soit.

\- Le temps qu'on s'était accordé pour trouver un sens à nos vies. Je me souviens Cas. Dans moins d'une semaine, cela fera un an tout juste.

Ils n'avaient plus reparlé de la fin de leur contrat depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Dean semblait penser qu'il était acquis que tout allait enfin mieux pour eux. Et dans un sens, il n'avait pas tort. Mais il ne savait pas tout non plus.

\- Depuis quelques jours, je … je tente d'établir un bilan de cette année. J'essaie de déterminer ce que j'en ai retiré et ce qui a changé. Ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas simple.

Il tourna le visage vers Dean et fronça les sourcils en lisant l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il cherchait juste le meilleur moyen de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans se montrer trop direct. Il aurait aimé que Dean comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de lui dire. Il doutait toutefois que cela se passe ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire Cas ? Je pensais que ça allait mieux pour toi et … ne me dis pas que tu penses à … que tu songes sérieusement à en finir.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Non. Il n'avait plus envie de mourir. Il n'était pas totalement heureux pour autant. Il avait encore des choses à régler.

\- Je ne vais pas … non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux te dire. Mais ce n'est pas un jour ordinaire … ce ne sera pas juste un jour de plus. Il marquera la fin d'une année qui a tout changé pour moi. Qui m'a permis de réaliser que je pouvais avoir envie de vivre. Que j'avais le droit de désirer certaines choses. Et que je n'avais sans doute pas obtenu tout ce que je voulais depuis notre rencontre.

Pendant une seconde, Dean le dévisagea en silence. Il soupira ensuite longuement avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Tu sais Cas … une année c'est beaucoup mais c'est également trop peu pour obtenir tout ce dont on a envie. C'est un travail de longue haleine. Être parfaitement heureux demande des efforts. Tout ne peut pas se régler aussi facilement. Tu as fait des progrès incroyables mais il te faudra plus qu'une année pour effacer tout ce que tu as vécu par le passé. Il te suffit de mettre des mots sur ce que tu veux et faire en sorte ensuite de l'obtenir.

C'était là tout le problème. Castiel savait parfaitement ce dont il avait envie. Mais il ne savait pas comment le dire clairement. Il ne trouvait pas les mots à prononcer pour le faire comprendre à Dean. Et il était terrifié par les conséquences.

\- Il n'y a pas quelque chose que tu voudrais toi et que tu n'as pas encore réussi à obtenir ?

Il voulait donner une chance à Dean de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. C'était probablement injuste. Le jeune homme ne pouvait clairement pas deviner ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Mais il continuait d'espérer bêtement que Gabriel avait vu juste. Que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

\- Et bien si … comme tout le monde je suppose. Il y a des choses que je n'ai pas encore osé faire … j'adorerais sauter en parachute mais c'est difficile parce que j'ai peur de l'avion. Et j'aimerais assez acheter une maison pour pouvoir prendre un deuxième chien. J'espère pouvoir obtenir tout ça dans l'avenir. Mais pour le moment, je me contente de ce que j'ai. Parce que c'est déjà beaucoup. Et je suis heureux. Il faut savoir apprécier le moment présent et ne pas toujours chercher à conditionner son bonheur à ce qu'on pourrait potentiellement obtenir dans le futur.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean avait raison. Mais ça ne changeait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne pouvait plus se contenter uniquement d'être l'ami du jeune homme. Il avait essayé durant de longs mois. Il était obligé à présent d'admettre que cela ne suffisait plus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là. Ce que je me demande c'est si … si parfois, tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose te manque … que tu passes à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. Quelque chose qui est à ta portée mais que tu refuses de tenter de saisir uniquement parce que tu as trop peur pour prendre ce risque.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi ?

Castiel allait devoir le dire. Il était évident que Dean ne le ferait pas à sa place. Il détourna alors les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait la tête qui tournait et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation d'être au bord d'un précipice, prêt à sauter. Sans savoir si le sac qu'il avait sur le dos contenait ou non un parachute. S'il allait atterrir en douceur ou s'écraser violemment au sol. C'était terrifiant.

\- Comme … tu n'as pas envie de tomber amoureux ? De construire ta vie avec quelqu'un ?

Il espérait que cette fois Dean comprendrait enfin ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais sans regarder le jeune homme, il était difficile de savoir s'il en avait pris conscience ou non. Il était toutefois incapable de soutenir son regard. Il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour ça.

\- Cas, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire tristement pendant une seconde. Comment Dean pouvait il penser une seconde qu'il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Il semblait complètement aveugle alors que tous leurs proches avaient compris ce qui se passait. Dean était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Mais quand il était question de sentiments, il semblait incapable de réfléchir convenablement.

\- Non Dean, je … je n'ai pas rencontré quelqu'un. Du moins pas quelqu'un pour qui j'aurais développé ce genre de sentiments.

\- Alors pourquoi m'en parler ? Demanda aussitôt le jeune homme.

\- Parce je suis amoureux Dean. Parce que je le sais depuis un moment maintenant et que je ne peux plus l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Pendant quelques secondes, le silence s'installa entre eux. Castiel ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus. Il était presque sûr que son ami avait besoin d'un moment pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pour en tirer les conclusions nécessaires. Il était inutile d'en dire plus.

\- Cas … commença alors Dean dans un murmure.

Il avait compris. Castiel en était sûr à présent. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et tourna à nouveau le visage vers son ami. Ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux le bouleversa complètement. Dean était surpris. Mais il était aussi inquiet. Et triste. Ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

\- Cas, je ne crois pas qu'on … tenta le jeune homme ensuite.

Castiel lui fit alors signe de se taire. Maintenant que son ami avait compris ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire, il ressentait le besoin de s'expliquer. De lui dire enfin toute la vérité en espérant que l'issue serait belle.

\- Non, Dean, laisse moi finir. J'ai besoin de te dire toutes ces choses et j'ai besoin de le faire avant la fin de notre contrat parce que je doute d'en avoir le courage ensuite. Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Dean hocha aussitôt la tête. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient sur ses cuisses et Castiel s'empressa de les prendre dans les siennes et de les serrer. Il avait besoin d'établir ce contact. Parce qu'il avait peur que son ami tente de prendre la fuite. Il voulait être sûr de pouvoir le retenir si toutefois il essayait.

\- Quand je t'ai rencontré, j'allais vraiment mal. Mon envie de mourir n'était pas juste une décision irréfléchie. Je ne voyais pas d'issues à mes problèmes. Je n'imaginais pas un futur dans lequel je me sentirais utile, heureux, entouré et aimé. Tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Tu m'as démontré qu'on pouvait trouver le bonheur dans les petits détails qu'on ignore. Qu'en cours de route, on peut rencontrer des gens sur lesquels on ne se serait pas retourné avant. Et que ce sont ces gens qui finissent par devenir une partie de nous. Je ne pensais pas qu'à l'issue de cette année, je pourrais avoir envie d'une vie dite normale. Ordinaire. Comme celle des autres. Mais je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux non plus. Et à présent, je … je ne parviens plus à penser à autre chose. Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne suis juste pas sûr de savoir ce que toi tu veux. Et ça me tue Dean. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu as les mêmes envies ou non.

Voilà c'était dit. Castiel ne pouvait pas se montrer plus clair sans dire clairement à son ami les trois mots qui le terrifiaient complètement. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Dean ressente la même chose de son côté. Qu'il vienne confirmer la théorie de Gabriel.

\- Cas, je ne vais pas te mentir. Les choses ont changé pour moi aussi. J'ai pris conscience de tout ce que j'avais refusé de voir jusque là. Et j'ai réussi à prendre confiance en moi. Ça peut paraître simple pour bien des gens mais pour moi, ça m'a toujours semblé être quelque chose d'insurmontable. Je me suis détesté pendant tellement d'années Cas qu'apprendre à m'aimer est sans ce que j'ai fait de plus difficile. Et je te le dois. Je le sais.

Ce n'était pas réellement ce que Castiel voulait entendre. Ce n'était pas non plus réellement une réponse à sa question. Mais Dean n'avait clairement pas fini de parler et il ne voulait pas l'interrompre. Le jeune homme avait besoin de parler et Castiel avait envie de l'écouter.

\- Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur les gens. Je pensais détester tout le monde. Je pensais … je pensais que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde. Que je n'avais pas ma place parmi tous ces gens et … tu m'as montré combien j'avais tort. Mais … je n'ai pas … sur certains points, je suis toujours le même. Je ne suis pas devenu quelqu'un de bien simplement parce que j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Et aimer quelqu'un demande des efforts. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de les fournir en ce moment.

Ça ressemblait fortement à un rejet. A un « non » à peine déguisé. Mais ce n'était pas non plus entièrement catégorique. Il y avait donc de l'espoir. C'était peut être juste trop tôt.

\- Tu penses pouvoir changer d'avis ?

Dean baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes et bougea doucement ses doigts entre ceux de Castiel. Il ne cherchait pas à se défaire du contact. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais il ne semblait pas non plus totalement à l'aise. Et c'était inquiétant.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te donner une réponse mais je continue de penser que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour la vie à deux. Et je crains d'en faire partie. Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais je ne veux pas te mentir non plus. Alors je me contenterais de te dire que je ne sais pas. Même si cela ne te satisfait sans doute pas.

Dean avait raison. Ce n'était pas ce que Castiel avait espéré entendre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait aimé que son ami lui dise à cet instant précis. Mais c'était une réponse honnête et il préférait que Dean lui dise la vérité – aussi douloureuse soit elle – que de l'entendre mentir juste pour lui faire plaisir. Ce n'était pas comme ça que leur relation fonctionnait. Ils s'étaient promis de se montrer sincères l'un envers l'autre. Il était content de voir que rien n'avait jamais de ce point de vue là.

Il déglutit avec peine avant de soupirer longuement. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire de plus. Il savait toutefois qu'il ne devait pas laisser la conversation s'éteindre maintenant. Il était convaincu que leur amitié ne pourrait pas s'en remettre s'il ne parvenait pas à fournir une conclusion satisfaisante à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

\- Cas, je pourrais comprendre que tu veuilles prendre tes distances maintenant. Je pourrais comprendre que tu sois en colère contre moi et que tu choisisses de partir sans te retourner … de m'abandonner en chemin. Mais je veux que tu saches avant de prendre ta décision que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Que si je devais faire ma vie avec quelqu'un, ce serait toi. Que je t'aime sans doute oui … peut être pas comme tu le voudrais mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai et … je …

\- Tu as peur, le coupa Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'avait pas réalisé cela jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait d'abord pensé que Dean ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Il était impossible de contrôler ce qu'on ressent. Mais il était évident à présent que ce n'était pas ce qui retenait Dean. Le jeune homme avait peur. Peur de prendre un risque. Peur de commettre une erreur et de ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre ensuite. Peur tout simplement de tenter sa chance. Castiel trouvait cela étrange pour quelqu'un qui lui avait répété durant toute une année qu'il n'avait peur de rien et de personne. Qu'il vivait sa vie au jour le jour. Ne s'interdisait rien.

\- Peut être oui, concéda alors Dean.

\- Pas peut être … tu as peur. Tu es même terrifié. Et je trouve cela ironique parce que j'étais convaincu que tu … que si l'un de nous devait prendre peur dans cette situation, ce serait moi.

Il était en colère à présent mais il fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter cette excuse.

\- Tu es sans doute plus fort que moi … en tout cas plus fort que ce tu penses. Parce qu'en ce qui me concerne, je n'en ai jamais douté.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il avait appris à être fort. Il doutait de l'avoir été durant les trente premières années de sa vie. Et c'était une chose de plus qu'il devait à son ami. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il voulait parler pour le moment.

\- Tu sais Dean, j'ai passé les trente premières années de ma vie à avoir peur. Je n'en avais pas conscience à l'époque parce que j'étais habitué et que je pensais que c'était normal mais tu m'as aidé à comprendre que j'avais vécu dans la peur jusque là. Peur de ne pas compter pour les gens. Peur de ne pas être suffisamment drôle, intelligent, intéressant ou séduisant. Peur de mon homosexualité et de ce que le reste du monde pourrait être amené à en penser. Peur enfin de finir ma vie seul. Et, c'est toi qui m'a forcé à abandonner chacune de mes peurs une à une. A les affronter. A leur faire face.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Dean ne dit rien.

\- Et au moment où j'ai enfin réussi à les vaincre … au moment où je sais enfin avec certitude ce dont j'ai envie pour le reste de ma vie, tu me dis que tu as trop peur pour te lancer dans l'inconnu avec moi ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu hypocrite ?

Dean ne dit rien à nouveau et Castiel secoua la tête avant de relâcher les mains de son ami. Il se leva ensuite du canapé et s'en éloigna rapidement. Il ne voulait pas être autant en colère mais plus Dean restait silencieux et plus il sentait une rage incontrôlable monter en lui et l'envahir entièrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Cas ? Oui ? Juste parce que c'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Tu veux que j'accepte uniquement pour ne pas te faire de peine ?

\- Non, ce que je veux c'est que tu …

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour trouver les bons mots avant de reprendre la parole sans laisser le temps à Dean de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises non pour les bonnes raisons.

Il se tourna à nouveau pour regarder Dean dans les yeux. Mais il était évident que son ami n'en avait pas la force … ou le courage. A cet instant précis, il semblait terriblement vulnérable. Plus qu'il ne l'avait été devant lui par le passé. Plus encore que le jour où il l'avait appelé au secours, prêt à rechuter dans l'alcoolisme parce qu'il s'était violemment disputé avec Sam. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme confiant que Castiel avait rencontré un an plus tôt. Qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil des mois. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander si tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge depuis le début. Si Dean n'avait pas joué un jeu. Ne s'était pas caché derrière une façade pour sembler fort quand il ne l'était pas du tout. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient enfin en place dans sa tête. Dean n'était pas plus fort que lui. Il était faible. Il était vulnérable. Et il était terrifié. Sans doute depuis le premier jour. Castiel ne l'avait pas vu. N'avait pas voulu le voir sans doute. Parce qu'il avait besoin que son ami soit fort pour l'aider à aller mieux. Maintenant qu'il avait sorti la tête de l'eau, il voyait tout clairement. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

\- Dean ? Lança t-il parce qu'il refusait que son ami continue ainsi à fuir son regard.

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter mais finit par lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- D'accord Cas mais alors dis moi ce qui constituerait une bonne raison de te dire non. Parce que je pensais t'en avoir fourni une mais de toute évidence, tu sais mieux que moi. Alors je t'écoute … dis moi.

Castiel prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il risquait de tout gâcher si toutefois il ne disait pas exactement ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Il avait la sensation d'être sur le fil du rasoir.

\- J'aurais accepté ton refus si tu m'avais dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Que tu ne me voyais pas autrement que comme un ami. J'aurais compris et je ne t'en aurais pas tenu rigueur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas n'est ce pas ?

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement et pendant une seconde, Castiel eut peur qu'il lui dise exactement ça. Qu'il prétende ne pas l'aimer. Ce qui aurait un mensonge. Il en était convaincu à présent. Mais Dean pouvait être têtu et il doutait de pouvoir le convaincre de revenir sur de tels propos une fois sortis de sa bouche.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas une question difficile … ce n'est pas quelque chose qui mérite une telle réflexion … c'est simple et je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement. Parce que j'en ai assez de tout ça. Est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Le jeune homme resta à nouveau silencieux et Castiel leva finalement les yeux au plafond. Il était las du petit jeu que son ami jouait. Il était à bout de force et à court d'idée.

\- Oui, murmura finalement Dean après de trop longues secondes.

Castiel baissa alors à nouveau les yeux sur lui. Dean le regardait toujours mais il semblait sur la défensive. Presque comme s'il s'était préparé à ce que son ami lui crie dessus et lui fasse des reproches. Ce qui était stupide. Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Ou d'émettre la moindre critique sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Parce qu'il avait attendu et rêvé de ce moment depuis des semaines.

\- Oui, je t'aime. Ou du moins, je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi … de différent de ce que je ressens pour Jesse ou Sam et … oui j'ai peur. Je n'en ai pas honte. Peu importe que tu puisses penser que c'est stupide ou que cela te mette en colère. Ma peur est fondée que tu veuilles le croire ou non.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il fit ensuite signe à Dean de poursuivre. Le jeune homme avait fait un pas dans sa direction en admettant qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il était temps pour lui de faire également un pas dans sa direction. De lui rendre la pareille.

\- Elle est fondée parce que je me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne suis pas fiable. Je ne suis pas stable non plus. Ma vie est … franchement Cas, elle est sans dessus dessous. Oui les choses vont mieux et oui j'entrevois la lumière au bout du tunnel mais elle n'est pas … tout n'est pas réglé. Et je sais que je ne peux te donner aucune garantie. Je ne peux rien te promettre et tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un qui en sera capable. Quelqu'un de rangé et de fiable. Si on se lance dans cette histoire, je finirais par te faire faux bond et par te perdre. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Castiel devait reconnaître que sa logique était solide. Mais elle n'en était pas moins fausse pour autant. Il était effectivement possible que les choses ne fonctionnent pas entre eux. Mais cela ne devait pas les empêcher de tenter leur chance quand même. Se mettre en couple avec quelqu'un revenait forcément à prendre un risque. Et pourtant, l'issue pouvait être belle. Elle pouvait être exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Il en allait toutefois de même pour tous les gens qui acceptaient de prendre ce risque. Peu importait que leur vie soit bien rangée ou non.

\- Tu as peur de me faire du mal ? Ou tu as peur de souffrir toi ?

Castiel savait que Dean n'était pas égoïste. Mais il avait tout de même besoin de lui poser cette question pour comprendre réellement ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

\- Des deux sans doute … j'ai peur de te blesser et que cela ruine tous les efforts que tu as fait jusque là … toutes les victoires que tu as remportées. J'ai peur de te pousser à retourner sur le toit de cet immeuble pour sauter cette fois. J'ai peur également qu'un échec avec toi soit plus que ce que je pourrais moi accepter. Je ne veux pas replonger pour ça. Je ne veux pas revenir un an en arrière simplement parce que j'aurais été trop stupide pour prendre les conséquences en compte. Parce que je me serais lancé tête baissée dans une histoire qui ne pouvait pas bien se finir.

Castiel secoua alors la tête.

\- Sauf que tu ne le sais pas, déclara t-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Quoi ? Demanda aussitôt Dean, visiblement perdu.

Castiel se racla la gorge avant de s'expliquer.

\- Tu ne le sais … personne ne peut le savoir. Personne ne peut nous garantir que tout ne fonctionnerait pas parfaitement bien entre nous.

\- Mais personne ne peut t'assurer que ça ne finira pas par une dispute et par des larmes.

Dean venait de marquer une point mais Castiel n'était pas prêt à baisser les bras. Pas prêt à accepter la défaite sans se battre. Il estimait que son ami méritait qu'il mène cette nouvelle bataille.

\- Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde Dean … pour ton frère et Jess … pour tes parents et pour toutes les personnes qui ont un jour ressenti de l'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Et tous acceptent de le courir parce que ça en vaut la peine. Parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir des certitudes mais on peut avoir de l'espoir.

Dean ricana une seconde. Il n'était pas plus prêt à accepter la défaite que Castiel. Il était évident que cette conversation ne menait à rien. Mais ils devaient continuer à parler. S'ils en restaient là, ils ne pourraient jamais s'en relever.

\- Sauf que ces gens là ne sont pas nous Cas. Ils ne sont pas des anciens alcooliques dépressifs et suicidaires … ils ne sont pas des hommes de trente ans prêts à sauter d'un toit parce qu'ils ont la sensation que la vie n'a rien à leur offrir. Et quand les choses se passent mal, ils souffrent oui mais ils se relèvent. Ils se reconstruisent et ils repartent de l'avant. Pour nous … un échec de cette importance … on ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Tu ne peux pas nier ça parce que tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ils peuvent prendre ce risque parce qu'ils sont forts. Nous non. Ou moi non si tu préfères.

Castiel savait que Dean pensait réellement tout ce qu'il disait. Il ne cherchait pas des excuses. Il ne cherchait pas à l'éloigner de lui en lui mentant ouvertement. Il était totalement honnête avec lui. Et c'était sans doute pire encore. Car quand il était ainsi déterminé, il était presque impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Insister ne ferait que le braquer plus encore. Castiel devait changer de tactique. Lui laisser les cartes en main et le temps de réfléchir à tout. Il n'aurait pas de réponse définitive ce soir. Mais il pouvait être patient. Il voulait croire que le temps aiderait Dean à voir les choses différemment.

\- Ok tu sais quoi ? Cette discussion ne nous mène à rien. On tourne en rond et je suis fatigué de tout ça.

\- Je vais partir, déclara alors Dean en se levant du canapé à son tour.

Castiel estimait effectivement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Dean partir sans lui expliquer que ce n'était pas définitif. Qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le rayer de sa vie pour autant.

\- Dean, je veux te lancer un dernier défi, déclara t-il au moment où son ami s'éloignait en direction de la sortie.

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa aussitôt et lui jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

\- Quel défi ? Demanda t-il.

Il était curieux. Mais il était également inquiet. Castiel savait qu'il accepterait de relever ce nouveau défi. Ce dernier défi. Sans doute le plus important depuis leur rencontre.

\- Je te mets au défi de réfléchir à ce qu'on vient de se dire. Je te mets au défi de me donner une chance de te prouver que tu te trompes.

Dean ouvrit aussitôt la bouche. Sans doute pour protester mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je te mets au défi de m'aimer et de me laisser t'aimer. Je ne te demande pas de réponse ce soir … je sais que tu n'en as aucune à me donner. Tu as besoin de temps et sans doute que moi aussi. Mais d'ici la fin de notre contrat, je veux que tu aies relevé ce défi … et je veux que tu viennes me dire les conclusions que tu en as tiré.

\- Cas, souffla alors le jeune homme, visiblement à bout de force lui aussi.

\- Non Dean … soit tu refuses de relever ce défi soit tu acceptes. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste à cette idée. Mais Castiel était presque sûr qu'il allait accepter. Il n'avait jamais refusé de relever le moindre défi jusque là. Même quand cela avait impliqué qu'il affronte une de ses phobies. Il allait dire oui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Castiel. Parce qu'il estimait sans doute le lui devoir.

\- Je veux bien essayer … je veux bien prendre le temps de réfléchir mais je ne peux pas te garantir que je changerais d'avis.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux juste que tu sois sûr de ta réponse avant qu'elle ne soit définitive.

Dean soupira longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce point.

\- Je te promets de réfléchir à tout ce que tu viens de me dire mais … j'aimerais que tu en fasses de même de ton côté. Parce que j'ai besoin que tu sois sûr toi aussi.

Castiel savait qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Il avait déjà pris le temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre. Avait pris l'avis de Gabriel. Il était sûr de lui. Il voulait construire quelque chose avec Dean et le temps ne le pousserait pas à faire marche arrière. Mais il hocha tout de même la tête pour assurer à son ami qu'il le ferait. Il savait que Dean en avait besoin.

\- Merci, souffla alors le jeune homme.

Il reprit ensuite la direction de la sortie de l'appartement. Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois quand il fut devant la porte, une main sur la poignée. Castiel était derrière lui, à une distance raisonnable pour que son ami ne se sente pas acculé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si aucun de nous ne change d'avis ? Demanda alors Dean en fixant la porte devant lui.

Castiel ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si Dean lui disait « non » une bonne fois pour toute. Il espérait pouvoir rester ami avec lui. Mais il était presque sûr que cela serait impossible. Il savait qu'il prenait le risque de perdre Dean pour de bon. Mais il avait envie de le courir. Parce qu'il était incapable de faire autrement.

\- Tu sais que plus rien ne sera comme avant après … on ne pourra pas … on ne pourra pas continuer à se voir comme ça … on ne pourra pas continuer à coucher ensemble non plus et … je ne sais même pas si on pourra rester amis.

Castiel attendit une seconde avant de prendre la parole. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse monter en lui. Pendant un instant, il regretta d'avoir dit toutes ces choses à Dean. Mais il chassa ce sentiment rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre sa vie en ignorant ses sentiments pour le jeune homme. Il refusait de passer à côté de quelque chose de génial uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son ami. Il assumerait les conséquences si toutefois elles se présentaient à lui. Il voulait croire pour le moment que tout se finirait bien.

\- Je sais Dean. Mais je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment. On verra en temps voulu d'accord ?

Dean appuya finalement sur la poignée de la porte et recula pour l'ouvrir. Quand il l'eut franchie, il se tourna pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

\- D'accord, accepta t-il finalement.

Il semblait incroyablement triste à cet instant précis. Presque résigné. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de tenter de le rassurer. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Que ce n'était pas ce dont son ami avait besoin. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

\- Bonne nuit Dean, déclara t-il à la place.

\- Bonne nuit Cas, répliqua son ami aussitôt.

Puis sans attendre, il s'éloigna dans le couloir. Castiel le suivit des yeux une seconde avant de refermer la porte de son appartement et de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa aussitôt sous les couvertures. C'était encore tôt mais il était épuisé. Et il savait qu'en restant éveillé, il passerait tout son temps à penser à Dean et à la longue conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie. Le sommeil semblait être la meilleure solution pour ne plus penser à rien du tout. Il ferma donc les yeux et attendit patiemment qu'il vienne l'emporter. Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'il ne sente enfin qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Mais il accueillit le sommeil à bras ouverts. Il choisit d'emporter avec lui l'espoir insensé qu'il avait. L'espoir de voir Dean changer d'avis et accepter de tenter sa chance avec lui. L'espoir de pouvoir enfin être heureux pour de bon. Il se raccrocha à l'amour inconditionnel qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Il s'accrocha enfin à l'idée folle que le destin avait peut être décidé de se montrer enfin clément avec lui. Il avait entendu trente ans que cela change pour lui. Il avait vraiment envie de croire que le moment était arrivé.


	38. La fin d'une année

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici le 38ème chapitre. Une dernière fois, cette histoire se finit bien. Je vous le garantis. Et oui, je suis d'accord avec vous : Dean est un IMBECILE !**

 **Merci de continuer à me lire, m'écrire, ... J'espère avoir répondu à tous vos messages sur le précédent chapitre mais j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur alors il est possible que certains m'aient échappés. Désolée ...**

 **Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Who wants to live forever de Queen**

 **Chapitre 38 : La fin d'une année**

 _« Au début, il est difficile de s'imaginer que la fin est proche. Et pourtant, elle l'est »_

 _Anonyme_

Pour Dean, il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'une nouvelle année venait de s'écouler. Une année qui lui avait semblé à la fois longue et incroyablement courte. Une année qui n'avait pas été simplement une année de plus ou une année de moins.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais réellement pris le temps de réfléchir au temps qui passait. Il avait décidé tôt dans sa vie de ne pas s'en soucier. De vivre au jour le jour. De ne jamais pensé au futur et de ne se concentrer que sur le présent.

Bien sûr, en proposant de passer un contrat avec Castiel, il avait changé ses habitudes. Il avait pris en compte le temps comme un allié pour faire évoluer la vie d'une personne qui semblait ne plus avoir aucun espoir. Et en chemin, il avait lui aussi fini par réaliser qu'il était parfois agréable de savoir qu'un autre jour suivrait inévitablement celui qu'on vivait. Qu'un mois succédait à un autre.

Il avait réfléchi sur une période de temps. Sur trois cent soixante cinq jours et non plus uniquement sur l'instant présent.

Il avait pensé le faire pour se donner une dernière chance. Il avait ensuite pensé le faire uniquement pour Castiel. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de ce qui l'avait réellement motivé à proposer ce marché. Il n'était même pas sûr que cela ait une réelle importance.

Car tout avait considérablement changé durant cette année. Plus rien n'était comme avant. Dean l'avait compris rapidement. Il avait su assez vite que sa rencontre avec Castiel marquait un nouveau départ dans son existence. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il en retirerait mais il était curieux. Depuis le début, il était curieux.

Et l'année touchait à sa fin. Quand Dean avait rencontré Castiel, ces douze mois lui avaient semblé représenter une éternité. Ils étaient terminés à présent. Et le moment du bilan était venu.

S'il prenait le temps de se poser et de réfléchir calmement à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et à ce qu'il en avait retiré, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il allait mieux que douze mois plus tôt. C'était évident pour lui mais aussi pour tous les gens qui l'entouraient. Il avait compris qu'il pouvait avoir des choses à offrir à ce monde. Qu'il pouvait compter. Qu'il avait sa place. Il n'était plus le même homme. Il n'était pas foncièrement différent. Il avait le même humour. Il était toujours un ancien alcoolique et il continuait de fumer des joints quand il se sentait trop stressé. Il n'aimait toujours pas particulièrement les gens et il gardait cette envie de choquer le monde pour le pousser à ouvrir les yeux et à accepter la différence. Il restait insoumis et insouciant. Mais il avait également appris à aimer. Lui même tout d'abord. Puis ses amis. Il avait compris que vivre dans ce monde impliquait d'y trouver sa place. Il détestait l'idée de rentrer dans des cases. Mais il avait fini par admettre qu'il pouvait réussir à exister sans pour autant mettre de côté ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de singulier.

Tous ces changements, il les devait en grande partie à Castiel. Son ami l'avait guidé sur ce chemin sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Dean n'était pas quelqu'un d'ingrat. Il savait se montrer reconnaissant. Bien sûr, par le passé, il avait toujours refusé les mains qu'on lui tendait pour l'aider. Avait toujours cru qu'il s'agissait là d'une preuve de faiblesse. Mais Dean l'avait forcé à changer d'opinion sur ce point. Il ne devait pas avoir honte d'être vulnérable. N'avait pas l'obligation d'être constamment fort pour qu'on l'apprécie. Il avait laissé tomber ses barrières. Il avait accepté de montrer l'homme qu'il était réellement.

Et Castiel l'avait aimé pour ça. Il était tombé amoureux du vrai Dean Winchester. Celui que le jeune homme détestait depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait su voir ce qui se cachait derrière ses tatouages et ses piercing. Derrière son attitude provocatrice et son « je m'en foutisme » constant. Il était tombé amoureux de lui malgré tout.

Dean n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela soit possible. Il avait fini par accepter ses propres sentiments. Après avoir compris qu'il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'était résigné à devoir ignorer ses sentiments pour continuer à être l'ami de Castiel. Il ne s'était jamais autorisé à imaginer qu'il pourrait avoir plus.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'entendre Castiel lui parler de ses sentiments l'avait autant déstabilisé. Il avait pris cela comme un coup de poing en plein estomac. Il lui avait fallu quelques minutes pour admettre que ce n'était pas un mensonge. Que ce n'était pas un rêve non plus.

Castiel était sincèrement amoureux de lui. Et il avait commencé à lui parler d'un avenir à deux. C'était quelque chose qui aurait probablement ravi quiconque n'avait pas son passif. Mais Dean n'était pas comme ces gens que l'idée d'une vie à deux comblait totalement.

Il croyait à l'amour. Il en avait été témoin suffisamment souvent pour savoir qu'il était possible d'être heureux en couple. Jess et Sam. Benny et Andrea. Ses parents. Ils avaient trouvé leur âme sœur et le bonheur qui en découlait inévitablement.

Mais il avait aussi vu l'amour détruire complètement les gens qui acceptaient de croire en lui. Son père n'avait pas surmonté la mort de sa femme. Il avait perdu une partie de lui même le jour où son cœur avait cessé de battre. Il avait sombré dans la dépression et dans l'alcool. Il avait perdu le goût de vivre. Jesse avait été détruit lui aussi par la perte des deux femmes qu'il avait aimées dans sa vie. Il avait surmonté son addiction à l'alcool mais s'était fermé à toute possibilité d'être heureux à nouveau. Il refusait de tenter sa chance une troisième fois.

Et Dean savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'eux. Il savait qu'à leur place, il aurait mis fin à ses jours. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de surmonter une telle épreuve et de tenter de se reconstruire. Le jeune homme savait combien l'amour pouvait être cruel et destructeur. Et il savait que pour lui, ce serait encore pire.

Dean croyait en l'amour. Il pouvait même croire au concept de l'âme sœur. Mais il savait que rien n'était éternel. Qu'il existait un risque. Et il se savait incapable de le prendre.

Si cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de faible, alors il était prêt à l'accepter. Il n'avait plus honte de le reconnaître.

Il savait toutefois que sa réaction n'était pas entièrement égoïste. Parce qu'il était également convaincu qu'il ne serait pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir se remettre d'un éventuel échec. Castiel avait beau avoir changé durant cette année, il restait lui aussi vulnérable. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme désespéré qui était prêt à sauter d'un toit pour en finir avec la vie. Il avait repris goût à la vie. Mais il n'était pas entièrement guéri pour autant. Il avait encore du chemin à faire. Dean savait qu'une difficulté en chemin risquait de lui être fatale. Il estimait que son ami n'était pas non plus prêt à prendre ce risque.

Bien sûr, Castiel avait raison sur un point. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient pas assurer que tout se finirait mal. Il était possible qu'ils finissent leur vie ensemble. Qu'ils soient parfaitement heureux et que rien ne les sépare. Ils étaient peut être fait l'un pour l'autre. Deux âmes sœurs si toutefois cela existait vraiment.

Dean était conscient qu'il était peut être sur le point de passer à côté de quelque chose de merveilleux. De quelque chose de beau. Mais, même mieux depuis sa rencontre avec Castiel, il continuait de penser que la vie était cruelle et injuste. Et qu'un grain de sable pouvait enrailler même la plus huilée des machines.

Tout était question de peser les pour et les contre. Les avantages et les inconvénients. Il était question de savoir si la possibilité d'être heureux pour de bon valait la peine de se lancer dans une aventure qui avait des chances de mal se terminer.

Dean avait promis à Castiel d'y réfléchir. Et il avait tenu parole. Mais il n'avait pas réellement changé d'avis depuis sa discussion avec son ami.

Dans son état et malgré ses progrès, il avait besoin de certitude. Il avait besoin de garanties. Pas de « peut être ». Et dans cette histoire, c'était malheureusement tout ce que Castiel avait à lui offrir.

Bien sûr, le jeune homme avait conscience que sa décision allait tout changer entre eux. Il serait incapable de continuer à voir Castiel sans penser constamment à leurs sentiments mutuels. Et il ne voulait pas imposer cela à son ami. S'il voulait le voir rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, il allait devoir prendre ses distances. Et c'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour le faire. Leur année touchait à sa fin et il était sans doute temps pour eux de prendre un nouveau départ. De faire de nouvelles rencontres. De se reconstruire chacun de leur côté.

Dean espérait qu'après quelques temps, quand Castiel aurait enfin trouvé la personne faite pour lui, ils pourraient se revoir. Comparer leurs expériences respectives et reconstruire une amitié plus saine et bénéfique. Le jeune homme voulait se montrer optimiste sur ce point. Et il priait pour que Castiel finisse par voir les choses du même œil. Il allait devoir se montrer convaincant.

Il envoya finalement un message à son ami pour lui donner rendez vous. Il n'évoqua pas sa décision. Il devait le faire en face à face. Ils convinrent de se voir la veille de la fin officielle de leur « contrat ».

Dean savait qu'il serait difficile pour lui de dire à Castiel qu'il n'avait pas changé d'avis. Qu'il serait plus difficile encore de ruiner ses espoirs et de partir ensuite sans se retourner. Il avait peur de ce que Castiel lui dirait en retour. Peur aussi de ce qu'il ferait une fois seul. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il souffrait plus encore de l'absence de Jesse. Mais il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à son sponsor et ami. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de chercher du réconfort auprès de lui quand il en aurait fini avec Castiel.

Il avait toutefois averti Benny qu'il s'absenterait une semaine ou deux. Il avait préparé ses bagages et réuni tout ce dont il avait besoin pour Kansas. Quand il aurait tout dit à Castiel, il prendrait sa voiture et partirait rejoindre son frère et Jess. Il allait avoir bien besoin de leur soutien. Même si Sam lui ferait sans doute des reproches. Il savait toutefois qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour le remettre à flots.

Les rues étaient désertes quand il partit rejoindre Castiel à leur lieu de rendez vous. Il avait choisi Central Park en souvenir du jour où ils avaient signé leur contrat ensemble. Celui où ils avaient scellé ce pacte qui leur avait sauvé la vie. C'était un symbole et Dean espérait que son ami l'avait compris.

Il arriva plus tôt que l'heure qu'il avait fixée avec Castiel. Il prit place aussitôt sur le banc qui se trouvait juste devant la statue de Balto. Dean la regarda par dessus son épaule pendant de longues secondes. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ériger un tel mémorial pour un animal. Il ne comprenait pas non plus comment il était possible de s'attacher autant à un chien. Mais Kansas l'avait aidé à comprendre. Son chien n'était pas le chien « idéal » dont toutes les familles rêvaient. Il avait des défauts. Il avait vécu l'enfer et il en portait les stigmates. Il lui arrivait d'avoir peur de tout et n'importe quoi. Et Dean l'aimait plus encore pour toutes ces raisons. Il l'aimait parce que, comme lui, la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Elle ne l'avait pas épargné. Et il en était ressorti plus fort encore. Il continuait d'aimer les gens. Il continuait de s'amuser. Il continuait d'être enthousiaste. Dean comprenait mieux à présent l'amour inconditionnel qu'on pouvait ressentir pour son chien. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que Kansas se fichait de son apparence, de ses humeurs ou de ce qu'il traversait. Il l'aimait sans se soucier des détails.

Dean était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas Castiel approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il tourna le visage pour regarder à nouveau l'allée devant lui qu'il vit que son ami se tenait devant lui. Pendant une seconde, Dean l'observa en silence. Il avait toujours trouvé Castiel séduisant. Mais depuis qu'il avait pris conscience des sentiments qu'il avait pour lui, il le voyait d'un œil différent. Il avait remarqué tous les petits détails qui faisaient de lui un homme à part. Un homme exceptionnel que la cruauté du monde avait manqué de détruire. Comme lui et comme Kansas, Castiel était un survivant. Et cela lui donnait une sorte d'aura qui faisait battre son cœur un peu trop vite et un peu trop fort.

\- Tu veux t'asseoir ? Demanda t-il en guise de salut.

Comme à son habitude, Castiel était habillé chaudement. Il avait une veste d'hiver, une écharpe et un bonnet. Son nez était rouge et il avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches. Il supportait difficilement les températures basses de la saison. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Castiel allait lui manquer après ce soir. Il pouvait déjà ressentir son absence. Et c'était presque comme si on lui avait arraché une petite partie de lui même.

\- Je vais rester debout, répondit finalement Castiel.

Dean ne savait pas comment commencer cette conversation. C'était la première fois qu'il avait du mal à parler avec son ami. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi difficile entre eux. Bien au contraire. Parler avec Castiel lui avait toujours semblé extrêmement naturel. Il déglutit avec peine alors que son ami le regardait sans bouger.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille se mettre au chaud quelque part ?

Castiel secoua la tête. Dean en fut soulagé. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation avec des gens pour les entendre. Il ne voulait pas non plus l'avoir chez lui ou chez Castiel. Dans l'intimité de leurs appartements, il doutait de pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Central Park était le compromis idéal. Ni trop intime ni bondé.

\- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où on s'est retrouvé ici ? Demanda t-il ensuite pour gagner quelques minutes.

C'était probablement injuste de faire durer le suspens. Mais si cela devait être la dernière fois avant un moment qu'il se trouvait seul avec Castiel, il ne voulait pas que cela se termine trop rapidement.

\- C'est le soir où tu m'as lancé mon premier défi. C'était il y a presque un an maintenant, répondit Castiel d'une voix calme.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se rappelait de chaque seconde de cette entrevue avec son ami. Il n'avait pas oublié le moindre des moments passés à ses côtés. Il chérissait ces souvenirs tout autant que ceux qu'il avait de sa mère.

\- C'était le début d'une grande aventure. Parfois, j'ai la sensation que c'était hier et parfois … parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des dizaines d'années … comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours … comme si tu avais toujours fait parti de ma vie.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Dean pouvait lire son angoisse sur son visage. Il pouvait y lire de l'espoir aussi. De l'affection. De l'amour. Et il détestait l'idée de devoir les faire disparaître. Il aurait aimé pouvoir préserver son ami. Lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais il devait se montrer raisonnable. Il devait avant tout penser à leur bien être sur le long terme. Même si cela devait impliquer qu'ils soient malheureux sur le moment.

\- Et sans doute que c'est la preuve de l'importance que tu as pour moi aujourd'hui. Je n'ai jamais réussi à être autant à l'aise avec quelqu'un … mis à part avec Sam bien sûr. Il m'a fallu plus de temps pour faire confiance à Jesse. Avec toi, ça n'a pris que quelques jours. Et je suppose que ça aurait du m'alerter plus tôt mais je refusais de voir les choses de cet œil à l'époque.

\- Dean, est-ce qu'on pourrait en venir à la raison de ma venue ?

Castiel avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin d'obtenir sa réponse. Et Dean aurait du la lui donner immédiatement. Parce qu'il était cruel de le laisser continuer à espérer inutilement. La chute serait plus rude encore ensuite. Mais il ne voulait pas l'annoncer brutalement. Il avait besoin d'y mettre les formes. Faire comprendre à Castiel que ce n'était pas un « adieu définitif ». Qu'il ne voulait pas le rayer pour de bon de sa vie. Qu'il s'agissait juste d'une pause nécessaire pour oublier ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il avait besoin que son ami comprenne que tout n'était pas terminé pour eux. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Cas, juste … laisse moi le temps de m'expliquer s'il te plaît, supplia t-il sans quitter son ami des yeux.

Ce dernier sourit tristement.

\- Parce que tu sais que la fin ne va pas me plaire et que tu souhaites me ménager n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Castiel se tendit en disant cela. L'espoir qui semblait briller dans ses yeux s'éteignit brusquement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme accablé soudainement par un poids qui n'était plus là depuis leur rencontre. Il ressemblait trait pour trait au Castiel que Dean avait trouvé prêt à sauter du toit un an plus tôt. Et tout était de sa faute. Il savait qu'il allait s'en vouloir pendant un long moment mais il était prêt à assumer ses responsabilités. Il ne chercherait pas à les fuir cette fois.

\- Cas, je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu veux entendre. Et je sais que je vais me détester après ce soir mais ce serait pire encore si je te faisais des promesses que je suis incapable de tenir ensuite.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de prendre la parole. Il savait ce qu'il allait lui dire et il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas fini avec tout ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Il avait besoin d'un moment encore pour que son message soit clair.

\- Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'on ne peut prévoir l'issue de quelque chose avant d'avoir tenter sa chance. Tu as raison de penser que les choses peuvent bien se terminer. Et tu as raison de vouloir être optimiste. C'est la preuve que tu as changé. C'est la preuve que tu vas mieux. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas ignorer tous les deux … c'est l'autre possibilité. Celle que tout pourrait échouer et … qu'on pourrait en ressortir détruit l'un comme l'autre. Ce risque là, je refuse de l'ignorer. Je refuse de fermer les yeux dessus juste parce qu'il est possible que cela n'arrive pas.

Castiel détourna les yeux et Dean le laissa faire, conscient que ce qu'il disait faisait souffrir son ami. L'énervait également. Il enchaîna après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit Cas. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre et je suis désolé mais je continue de penser que le risque est trop grand … que l'issue pourrait être … dramatique. Alors, non … désolé mais je ne peux pas me lancer tête baissée dans cette histoire sans avoir plus de certitudes.

\- Tu sais que tu n'en auras jamais n'est ce pas ?

La question de Castiel déstabilisa Dean une seconde. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu quant à ce que son ami cherchait à lui faire dire.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage puis fit un pas en direction de Dean avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc à côté de lui. Le simple fait qu'il n'ait pas pris la fuite était une bonne chose. Mais Dean savait que cela ne le pousserait pas à changer d'avis. Il était convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

\- Des certitudes … tu ne pourras jamais en avoir en matière de relations humaines. Et si c'est la seule chose qui pourrait te convaincre de te lancer dans une quelconque histoire avec quelqu'un, alors tu vas probablement finir ta vie seul.

C'était difficile à entendre mais c'était très certainement vrai. Dean le savait et il avait fini par l'accepter. Il ne serait peut être jamais prêt à avoir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un. Mais il saurait se contenter d'avoir des amis et sa famille. Il ne serait jamais seul du moment qu'il pouvait compter sur eux.

\- Je te l'ai dit l'autre soir … je ne suis sans doute pas fait pour la vie à deux. Je ne suis pas suffisamment courageux pour me lancer là dedans et je doute d'être le partenaire idéal de toute façon.

\- C'est des conneries, protesta Castiel aussitôt.

Dean soupira longuement. Il savait bien que son ami était en colère. Il l'avait prévu. Et il ne lui en voulait pas. Il le comprenait même. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser convaincre. Il était sûr d'avoir pris la seule décision logique dans leur situation. Castiel avait le droit de le détester pour cela. Il accepterait n'importe laquelle de ses réactions. Il assumerait pleinement les conséquences de son choix. Il ne prendrait pas la fuite cette fois.

\- C'est des conneries et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Seulement, tu es borné et tu es stupide et franchement, à cet instant précis, je te déteste ! Ajouta finalement Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains jointes entre ses jambes. Il observa les tatouages sur ses doigts. Se faire graver la date de sa rencontre avec Castiel sur la peau avait eu un sens pour lui quand il avait demandé à Benny de le faire. Il ne le regrettait pas. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus le regarder sans repenser à ce soir. Au moment où il avait froidement éteint l'espoir que Castiel avait d'obtenir une réponse positive de sa part. C'était une bonne chose en fin de compte. Si toutefois, il était tenté d'oublier sa culpabilité, son tatouage serait là pour la lui rappeler.

\- Tu as le droit de me détester, constata t-il alors.

Il entendit Castiel ricaner à côté de lui mais il ne leva pas les yeux sur lui. Il n'en avait pas le courage.

\- Sauf que je ne le peux pas bien sûr … ce serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais te haïr ! Mais je t'aime et c'est probablement la pire chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps … ce qui n'est pas peu dire quand on me connaît. Tomber amoureux de toi … je voyais ça comme quelque chose de merveilleux … quelque chose d'impensable pour quelqu'un comme moi. Tu avais fait naître un espoir et tu … maintenant, je réalise que développer des sentiments pour toi est une sorte de malédiction. Parce que je ne peux pas m'en défaire aussi facilement et que ça ne m'apporte rien de bon.

Dean hocha la tête lentement. Il était du même avis que Castiel. Il savait bien qu'il était en train de faire du mal à son ami. Et il s'était pourtant juré de tout faire pour le rendre heureux. Mais il voulait croire qu'à terme, c'était cette décision qui permettrait à Castiel de s'en sortir. De se reconstruire. Il devait couper les liens avec ce qu'il avait traversé jusque là. Et Dean lui rappelait le moment de sa vie où il avait voulu mourir. Il était temps pour Castiel d'aller de l'avant. Le jeune homme ne faisait que le retenir en arrière continuellement.

\- Et le pire c'est que tu m'aimes aussi. Si encore ce n'était pas le cas, je pourrais probablement oublier tout ça et continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était mais là c'est … c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas te regarder sans penser au fait que tu … que tu partages mes sentiments mais que tu es trop stupide pour agir en conséquences.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean hocha longuement la tête. Il leva ensuite les yeux de ses mains pour regarder les allées du parc devant lui. Il n'y avait toujours personne autour d'eux.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui va se passer Cas, souffla t-il alors.

Il prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère et franchement, je ne te le reproche pas. Je le serais aussi à ta place. Je sais que ce que je te dis ne te semble pas logique mais je peux te garantir que je n'agis pas égoïstement. Je pense à toi avant tout et je continue de croire que je ne t'apporterais rien de bon. Nous ne sommes pas prêts à nous engager dans une relation après ce qu'on a vécu.

\- J'aimerais assez que tu arrêtes de prendre des décisions pour moi Dean … ou que tu fasses comme si tu savais mieux que moi ce qui est bon ou non pour moi.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement froid dans le ton de son ami. Une nouvelle fois, il n'était pas surpris.

\- D'accord, si tu préfères croire que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi … je ne te le reprocherais pas non plus. C'est peut être vrai d'ailleurs. Peu importe. Ça ne change rien de toute façon. Ce qui est important que tu comprennes c'est que je ne vais pas … je ne suis pas venu ici pour te dire « non » et t'imposer ensuite ma présence comme ami. Il est évident que ce ne sera pas possible de continuer à se voir dans ces circonstances. Et c'est peut être mieux ainsi. On s'était donné une année. Elle sera terminée demain soir. On ne se doit plus rien à présent.

Dean savait combien ses propos devaient être atroces à entendre pour son ami. Ils l'étaient à prononcer aussi. Et ils n'étaient pas totalement vrais d'ailleurs. Ils en avaient déjà discuté. Au moment de leur rencontre, le jeune homme avait été convaincu qu'à la fin de cette année, il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de Castiel. Parce qu'il serait mort ou heureux quelque part loin de lui sans aucune volonté de continuer à le voir. Et il l'avait accepté. Mais ils étaient devenus amis ensuite et avaient fini par s'avouer mutuellement que leur relation dépassait clairement le cadre de leur contrat. Qu'elle ne s'éteindrait pas avec lui. Il aurait aimé que cela soit possible. Il savait toutefois qu'en tenant ces propos, il offrait à son ami une porte de sortie convenable. Une qu'il n'aurait probablement pas honte de franchir. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

\- Tu sais quoi Dean ? Je ne sais même pas si tu cherches à me dire tout ça uniquement pour m'aider – et ça ne m'aide pas, crois moi – ou si tu m'as menti depuis le début en disant que notre amitié n'avait rien à voir avec notre contrat. Je commence sérieusement à me demander si tu me mens ce soir ou si tu m'as menti depuis le début.

Dean avait envie de se défendre. Envie de dire qu'il avait été honnête avec son ami depuis leur rencontre. Qu'il n'avait jamais joué un rôle avec lui. Qu'il était probablement le seul avec qui il avait toujours essayé d'être lui même. Mais il préférait que Castiel parte en le détestant. Ça rendrait sans doute leur séparation plus simple à gérer pour lui. Il pourrait se reconstruire en utilisant sa haine pour Dean comme carburant. Et cela l'aiderait sans doute aussi à oublier ses sentiments pour lui.

\- Est-ce que tu jouais un jeu avec moi ? Est-ce que tu m'as menti pour que je continue à faire ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Ce n'était qu'un contrat pour toi ? Un arrangement ?

Dean tourna finalement le visage vers lui et ne fut pas surpris de le voir déformé par la colère. Il déglutit avec peine. Il ne savait pas comment répondre. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Castiel sans réponses.

\- Non, déclara t-il finalement.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Comment ça non ? Non quoi ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas joué un jeu. Non je ne t'ai pas menti et non ce n'était pas qu'un contrat.

Il soupira ensuite longuement. Il s'y était mal pris. Il n'aurait jamais du aborder les choses de cette manière. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su dire les choses comme Castiel avait besoin de les entendre.

\- Ce n'était pas qu'un contrat mais c'était un contrat quand même, ajouta t-il alors.

Castiel secoua la tête en souriant tristement.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, constata t-il d'une voix lasse.

Dean se leva finalement du banc et fit quelques pas droit devant lui. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour ne plus voir le tatouage sur ses doigts et remonta ses épaules pour protéger son cou du froid. Il hésita une seconde à faire volte face pour pouvoir regarder Castiel. Mais c'était plus simple en lui tournant le dos.

\- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que devenir ami avec toi n'était pas … ce n'était pas juste pour obtenir quelque chose de toi … ce n'était pas prémédité et ce n'était pas temporaire. J'étais sincère quand je te disais que je ne voulais pas que tout se termine à la fin de cette année. Mais ça n'empêche que notre contrat prend fin demain soir et il … après lui, on sera libre de continuer à se voir ou non. Libre de se séparer si c'est ce qu'on veut. Et je pourrais comprendre que tu en aies envie. Ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que tu as une porte de sortie … et que tu es en droit de la franchir si tu le veux. Ce serait même probablement une bonne chose pour toi.

\- Et pour toi ? Demanda Castiel dans son dos.

\- On s'en fiche de moi.

Dean entendit son ami ricaner à nouveau.

\- Tu fais toujours ça.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il fit volte face pour regarder son ami. Il était toujours assis sur le banc, la tête basse, les mains serrées sur ses cuisses. Il regardait le sol avec attention. Ses épaules tremblaient. Mais il ne pleurait pas.

\- Explique toi, l'encouragea t-il parce qu'il voulait comprendre.

\- Tu fais toujours ça … tu fais comme si ce que tu voulais ou ce dont tu avais besoin n'avait aucune importance … tu fais mine de te sacrifier pour les autres mais ce que tu ne comprends pas c'est que ça n'a rien d'un acte gratuit et généreux. C'est la chose la plus égoïste au monde. Parce qu'en forçant les autres à faire quelque chose que tu considères bon pour eux mais par forcément pour toi, tu les prives de l'opportunité de t'aider comme ils pourraient en avoir envie. Tu l'as fait avec Sam … avec Jesse et tu es en train de le faire avec moi. Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu nous fais du mal en agissant de la sorte.

Sam lui avait fait des reproches similaires à plusieurs reprises. Il avait refusé de l'entendre. Refusé de le croire. Parce qu'il estimait que c'était son rôle de se sacrifier pour son frère. Qu'il savait ce dont il avait besoin mieux que lui parce qu'il était son grand frère, son aîné et qu'il était plus expérimenté que lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que son attitude pouvait paraître égoïste. Il avait les meilleures intentions en tête et il était convaincu que c'était évident pour tout le monde. Mais dans la bouche de Castiel, c'était différent. Son ami n'avait probablement pas tort. Qui était il pour penser en savoir plus que lui ? De quel droit prenait il des décisions à sa place ? Il n'était pas son grand frère. Il n'était pas son aîné. Il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il était plus expérimenté ou plus sage que lui. Et cela donnait en fin de compte un peu plus de relief à ce que Sam lui avait dit jusque là. Il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de son frère. Une nouvelle fois.

Castiel avait probablement raison oui. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Dean était convaincu qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Et son ami ne pouvait pas le convaincre du contraire. Il était temps pour lui de changer son fusil d'épaule et d'aborder les choses sous un nouvel angle. Le seul qui réussirait à convaincre Castiel qu'il était inutile de continuer à argumenter.

\- D'accord … d'accord, tu as sans doute raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire, penser ou ressentir. Mais l'inverse est vrai également. Tu dois accepter ma décision même si elle te paraît stupide. Je ne veux pas de cette relation. Point final.

Ce n'était pas tant une question de ne pas vouloir que de ne pas pouvoir. Mais Dean le garda pour lui. Il voulait que ces mots soient entendus et assimilés par Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas le pousser à croire qu'il existait une faille dans ce qu'il pensait. Une faille à exploiter. Il devait se montrer ferme. Et il fut satisfait de voir que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé en prononçant ces terribles mots.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, admit finalement Castiel.

Il ne semblait pas ravi de l'admettre mais Dean était tout de même heureux de l'entendre. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda ensuite Castiel.

C'était une question à laquelle il était difficile de répondre. Dean aurait aimé avoir les mots justes pour soulager son ami. Il n'en existait malheureusement pas.

\- Maintenant on continue de vivre.

\- Chacun de notre côté ?

\- Chacun de notre côté.

Castiel se leva alors du banc et Dean crut pendant une seconde qu'il allait partir sans rien ajouter. Mais il se contenta de s'approcher du jeune homme et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Dean aurait préféré qu'il ne le touche pas. Ça rendait les choses plus difficiles encore. Mais il ne chercha pas à se soustraire à ce contact.

\- C'est comme ça que tu vois ton futur Dean ? Loin de moi ? Seul ?

Dean n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aussi loin. Il savait d'ors et déjà qu'il partirait en Californie dès le lendemain. Qu'il y resterait une semaine ou deux. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il ferait en rentrant. Il espérait juste qu'un jour ou l'autre, Castiel accepterait de le revoir et de mettre tout ceci derrière eux.

\- Je vais aller voir mon frère. Rester avec Jess et lui quelques temps et ensuite je … je suppose que je reviendrais et … Cas, je ne veux pas tirer un trait définitif sur notre amitié. Je sais aussi que je ne suis pas en droit de te demander quoi que ce soit. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si … dans un mois ou dix ans, tu penses avoir envie de me revoir, je serais ravi de redevenir ton ami. C'est à toi de voir. Je serais là.

Castiel ne dit rien et Dean n'était pas en droit d'exiger une réponse. Il se contenta donc de garder les yeux rivés sur son ami. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde et le jeune homme sentit un frisson lui remonter aussitôt la colonne vertébrale. Une alarme se déclencha également dans un coin de son esprit. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de son ami. Quelque chose qu'il n'y avait plus lu depuis qu'il l'avait fait descendre du muret le soir de leur rencontre. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine aussitôt.

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Demanda t-il alors parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il voyait sur le visage de son ami.

Castiel haussa les épaules avant de détourner le regard. Dean eut alors la sensation qu'il lui échappait. Que l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître et à aimer disparaissait. Qu'il était remplacé par celui qu'il avait rencontré un an plus tôt. Comme si Castiel venait de faire un énorme pas en arrière en quelques secondes. Un qui le ramenait à la case départ. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Dean s'inquiétait probablement pour rien.

\- Je vais en faire de même … reprendre ma vie de mon côté. J'irais peut être voir Gabriel et … je vais continuer à écrire. Je vais … je vais juste vivre je suppose.

« Juste vivre » ne sonnait pas bien aux oreilles de Dean. Cela ressemblait bien trop à une façon de dire « survivre » sans prononcer le mot. C'était avouer qu'on ne trouvait plus forcément de sens à notre existence mais qu'on avait tout de même envie d'essayer. Et ce n'était certainement pas ce que Dean avait voulu obtenir après cette année passée avec Castiel. Il avait la sensation que tous ses efforts n'avaient servi à rien. Qu'il venait de tout gâcher en quelques minutes.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises hein ? Demanda t-il alors.

Castiel ricana une seconde mais le son fit frissonner Dean à nouveau. Il n'y avait plus aucune colère dans le ton de Castiel. Juste quelque chose qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de la résignation. A du désespoir. Il avait la sensation que son ami avait pris conscience de quelque chose. Et il avait peur de savoir quoi.

\- Je crains que cela ne te regarde pas … ou plus. Notre contrat est terminé Dean et ce que je ferais demain n'a plus rien à voir avec toi.

Sur ces mots, Castiel relâcha les épaules de Dean et fit un pas en arrière. Mais le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir. Pas tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu une réponse plus claire à sa question. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que son refus pourrait pousser son ami à reconsidérer le bilan de cette année. Il était pourtant convaincu à présent qu c'était exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de Castiel à cet instant précis. Et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Cas, tu ne vas pas … j'ai encore vingt quatre heures pour … tu … s'il te plaît.

Il ne trouvait pas les bons mots. Il ne parvenait même plus à faire une phrase. La peur le paralysait et l'empêchait de se montrer cohérent. Il regarda Castiel faire un nouveau pas en arrière. Et même s'il n'y avait pas plus d'un mètre entre eux, il avait la sensation que des kilomètres les séparaient.

\- Cas, souffla t-il alors.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Dean. Je ne vais pas faire de bêtises. Je te le promets.

Et le jeune homme aurait pu s'en contenter. Mais il savait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Il était fort probable que Castiel considère le fait de continuer à vivre comme une bêtise. Et que ce soit dans ce sens qu'il avait prononcé ces mots.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Pas quand j'ai l'impression que c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit, protesta t-il alors.

\- C'est toi qui l'a voulu Dean, répliqua Castiel.

\- Sauf qu'il me reste vingt quatre heures et que je peux toujours te lancer un dernier défi. Tu devras le relever … tu n'as pas le choix.

Castiel secoua la tête pour signifier son refus mais Dean n'avait pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

\- Je te mets au défi de vivre Cas. Je te mets au défi de te battre et de ne surtout pas oublier tout ce que tu as appris au cours de cette année … tout ce qu'il te reste à faire et à découvrir.

Castiel le dévisagea alors une seconde. Il semblait sûr de lui. Calme et déterminé. Dean sentit son estomac se nouer.

\- Non, asséna alors Castiel.

Dean sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues devant le ton de son ami.

\- Non, je ne vais accepter ce défi Dean. Non, je n'ai plus envie de jouer le jeu et non … tu n'as pas le droit de me le demander. Ce que je fais à partir de ce soir ne te concerne plus.

Castiel commença alors à s'éloigner et Dean lui attrapa le bras pour l'en empêcher.

\- Tu vas le faire hein ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Lâche moi Dean, exigea Castiel en retour.

\- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit si tu comptes mourir demain soir.

Castiel secoua son bras brusquement pour se défaire de l'étreinte de son ami et mit à nouveau de la distance entre eux.

\- Je ne compte pas mourir demain soir.

Ça sonnait faux et Dean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il leva le bras pour tenter de retenir Castiel à nouveau mais son ami recula d'un pas, l'en empêchant.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, répéta Castiel. Au revoir Dean.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna rapidement et sans se retourner. Le jeune homme le regarda faire, incapable de bouger. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour le retenir. Pour le convaincre de rester. Il était convaincu que son ami lui avait menti. Il était presque sûr qu'il avait l'intention de faire le grand saut. Et Dean se souvenait de ce qu'il avait promis à Castiel au moment de signer leur contrat. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, à la fin de leur année ensemble, ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'opposer à la décision de l'autre. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de faire le grand saut. Castiel était libre et Dean lui avait juré qu'il ne ferait rien. Mais les choses avaient changé. Et le jeune homme était aujourd'hui incapable d'accepter la décision de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce que son ami voulait. Il était toutefois inutile de tenter de le rattraper maintenant. Il ne ferait que le braquer. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Castiel ne ferait rien avant la fin officielle de leur contrat. Qu'il tiendrait lui aussi sa promesse. Quant à Dean, il serait sur le toit où ils s'étaient rencontrés un an plus tôt demain soir. Il serait là et il ferait en sorte d'empêcher Castiel de faire une bêtise. Il appellerait la police et Gabriel si toutefois c'était nécessaire. Peu importait que cela fasse de lui un menteur. Peu importait que Castiel le déteste plus encore ensuite. Il ne le laisserait pas faire de bêtises.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le banc devant la statue et se laissa tomber dessus. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et laissa échapper un long soupire. Il espérait sincèrement se tromper sur toute la ligne. Il espérait se trouver seul sur le toit demain soir. Même si quelque part dans son esprit fatigué, il était convaincu que ce ne serait pas le cas.


	39. Le grand saut

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Dean se déclare enfin ! Il était GRAND TEMPS !**

 **Dernier chapitre lundi et ensuite jeudi, je publierais le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Mais j'y reviendrais ...**

 **Merci mille fois de m'avoir accompagnée jusque là. Je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture et à lundi**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Ramble on de Led Zeppelin**

 **Chapitre 39 : Le grand saut**

 _« Les gens se sentent seuls parce qu'ils construisent des murs au lieu de construire des ponts »_

 _Joseph Newton_

Castiel avait fait le chemin jusqu'à l'immeuble sans réfléchir. Sans penser. Sans se poser la moindre question. Il l'avait fait sans regarder autour de lui. Sans même prêter attention à l'agitation du début de soirée à New York. Les rues étaient probablement bondées. Les gens heureux de se retrouver pour un verre et quelques heures à discuter.

Castiel les aurait probablement enviés quelques mois plus tôt. Il les aurait tout simplement vus avant sa discussion avec Dean. Mais après cette déception qu'il se savait incapable de surmonter, il ne parvenait plus à voir quoi que ce soit. Ou qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait que la douleur. Intense et paralysante. Étouffante. Il se sentait à nouveau enfermé dans sa propre tête. Et ce n'était pas un endroit où il faisait bon vivre. C'était sombre et il s'y trouvait seul. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Castiel avait passé trente ans – ou sans doute seulement dix sept après le départ de Gabriel – à ne pas croire au bonheur. A penser qu'il n'était pas fait pour être heureux. Pour trouver quelque chose qui le passionnait. Ou quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer. Il avait presque réussi à s'en faire une raison. Puis Dean était apparu dans sa vie et lui avait montré toutes les choses à côté desquelles il passait. Il lui avait montré cet autre monde auquel Castiel pensait ne jamais pouvoir appartenir. Il lui avait donné de l'espoir. Celui, complètement fou, de pouvoir un jour faire parti de ces gens qui souriaient sans y être forcés. Qui vivait et pas uniquement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il lui avait offert cet espoir puis l'en avait privé. Et c'était pire encore maintenant.

Castiel ne voyait pas d'autre solution à son problème. Il savait bien qu'il baissait les bras. Que son geste serait sans doute perçu comme lâche par une bonne partie des gens. Qu'il briserait le cœur de Gabriel et peut être même celui de Dean. Mais après avoir ouvert les yeux sur tout ce qu'il y avait de beau dans ce monde seulement pour se voir ensuite prouver qu'il n'y aurait jamais le droit était pire encore que de ne pas en avoir conscience.

La mort serait un soulagement. Pour lui. C'était égoïste. C'était peut être cruel pour ses proches. Mais c'était une décision qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Que personne n'avait le droit de prendre à sa place.

Bien sûr, il n'ignorait pas qu'en revenant sur le toit où il avait rencontré Dean, il laissait inconsciemment au destin et à la vie une chance de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. De lui envoyer un signe. Un nouvel espoir aussi. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de reprendre le dessus et de trouver la force de se battre à nouveau.

Mais quand il franchit la porte qui menait au toit de l'immeuble, il n'y avait rien de particulier. Rien de significatif. Il n'y avait personne pour le convaincre de ne pas le faire. De ne pas sauter. Il ne savait même pas s'il était déçu ou non.

Il approcha lentement du rebord du toit et observa une seconde le muret sur lequel il s'était tenu le soir où il avait rencontré Dean. C'est un an plus tôt jour pour jour. Dans à peine vingt minutes, leur contrat serait terminé pour de bon et Castiel serait enfin libre d'en finir pour de bon.

Il supposait qu'il l'était déjà. Après tout, l'accord passé avec Dean n'avait rien d'officiel. Il n'avait pas l'obligation de le respecter à la lettre. Surtout pas après ce que son ami lui avait à Central Park quelques jours plus tôt. Mais il se sentait obligé de le suivre. Obligé d'en attendre le terme pour faire ce qu'il aurait du faire un an plus tôt.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à tout ça. Il avait passé ses derniers moments à mettre en ordre ses affaires afin que la suite ne soit pas trop compliquée à gérer pour sa famille. Il avait tout légué à Gabriel. Il estimait qu'il était le seul à se soucier réellement de lui.

La décision s'était imposée à lui facilement. Ça n'avait pas été douloureux. Ça n'avait même pas été décevant. Quand il avait entendu Dean lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour eux, qu'ils devaient prendre leurs distances, il avait su. Il allait sauter. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait se raccrocher à une vie qui n'avait rien à lui offrir. Qui l'avait privé de la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment et qui donnait un sens à son existence. Quand elle semblait encline à le priver de Dean.

Il n'en voulait même pas vraiment au jeune homme. Il avait été en colère sur le coup bien sûr. Mais il ne l'était plus à présent. Il comprenait d'une certaine manière ce qui avait poussé son ami à prendre cette décision. Il savait qu'il ne le faisait pas pour lui faire du mal. Qu'il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Qu'il croyait sincèrement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et peut être avait il raison en fin de compte. Peut être était ce lui le plus lucide des deux.

Castiel espérait que son ami finirait par trouver le bonheur. Qu'il parviendrait à se reconstruire et à sortir enfin la tête de l'eau. Qu'il réaliserait enfin qu'il méritait d'être heureux. Qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Il espérait enfin et surtout que Dean ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir lâché prise. D'avoir baissé les bras.

Ce n'était pas un abandon. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Il ne voulait pas fuir Dean. Il continuait de l'aimer de tout son cœur. Non. Ce que Castiel voulait fuir c'était la vie en général. La sienne en particulier. Ce monde qu'il trouvait terne et sans intérêt sans son ami à ses côtés. Il voulait fuir les espoirs déchus et les illusions qui avaient bercé son existence ces derniers mois. Il voulait fuir la déception.

Et sans doute que les gens ne pourraient pas comprendre. Il espérait simplement que la lettre qu'il avait laissée à l'intention de Gabriel permettrait à ses rares proches de comprendre son geste. De ne pas le juger hâtivement. De ne pas être en colère contre lui. Il voulait qu'ils sachent que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Il était juste trop las pour continuer à se battre et trop réaliste pour espérer une issue heureuse.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il lui restait quinze minutes. Il s'approcha du muret avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était magnifique. Malgré les lumières de la ville, on pouvait tout de même voir quelques étoiles. Il se souvenait parfaitement de les avoir observées avec Dean quelques mois plus tôt. Le soir où, sans doute pour la première fois, il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose avec son ami. Qu'il avait développé sans le vouloir et sans le réaliser des sentiments forts pour le jeune homme. Ça aurait du être un soir à marquer d'une croix blanche. Celui où sa vie avait basculé pour de bon. Mais c'était au contraire celui où son destin avait été scellé pour de bon. Ou il avait commencé sa lente descente aux enfers. Il ne l'avait pas compris alors. L'avait mal interprété ensuite. Mais c'était évident à présent.

Castiel grimpa finalement sur le muret. Le vent soufflait autour de lui mais il ne faisait pas réellement froid. Ou peut être était il trop concentré sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire pour le sentir.

Il aurait pu en finir autrement. L'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit durant quelques secondes. Il serait sans doute moins douloureux d'avaler tout un tube de cachets afin de s'endormir et de ne plus se réveiller. Plus poétique de s'ouvrir les veines dans sa baignoire et de laisser la vie lui échapper doucement. Sauter d'un immeuble et s'écraser au sol était violent. C'était spectaculaire. Et c'était sans doute la pire façon de mourir. Mais puisque c'était ainsi que tout avait commencé, il lui semblait logique que ce soit ainsi que cela finisse.

Castiel ferma les yeux et écarta doucement les bras. Il espérait qu'il ne sentirait pas l'impact. Qu'il s'évanouirait durant la chute et ne sentirait rien. On retrouverait son corps brisé au sol et il était désolé pour les gens qui en seraient témoins. Ce ne serait probablement pas beau à voir. Il choisit de ne pas trop s'en soucier.

Il écouta le vent siffler à ses oreilles. Au loin, il entendait également le bruit des klaxons de ceux qui continuaient à vivre en bas. Des gens pour qui son suicide ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une ligne dans le journal du matin. Qui se fichaient de lui comme il se fichait d'eux. Il se laissa bercer par les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient également. Par les aboiements des chiens.

Il ne voulait pas partir avec l'esprit vide et déprimé. Il voulait s'en aller avec les images des derniers bons moments qu'il avait partagés avec Dean. Il s'autorisa donc à penser au jeune homme durant les quelques minutes qui le séparait de la fin. Il se remémora son sourire. Son rire contagieux. Ses mauvaises plaisanteries. Les traits de son visage. La couleur de ses yeux. Les dizaine de tâches de rousseur sur son visage. Il voulait les emmener avec lui là où il irait. Peu importait qu'il ne croit pas réellement à une vie après la mort. Il aimait assez l'idée de s'éteindre en pensant à la personne qu'il aimait de tout son cœur une dernière fois.

\- Cas non.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux brusquement et pendant une seconde, il fut presque sûr qu'il hallucinait. Car Dean ne pouvait pas être là sur ce toit. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Et il était déjà sûrement en Californie avec son frère et Jess. Il lui avait promis de ne pas l'empêcher de faire le grand saut une fois leur contrat terminé.

\- Cas, s'il te plaît, descends.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination. Castiel en eut la preuve en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Comme un an plus tôt, Dean se trouvait bel et bien derrière lui. Il était à peine éclairé par les lumières ambiantes, son visage plongé dans le noir. Il semblait hésiter à s'approcher, sans doute conscient qu'un tel geste pousserait Castiel à sauter.

\- Dean ?! Souffla t-il alors.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que son ami faisait là. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse. L'avaient même notée noir sur blanc. Dean avait promis de ne pas s'opposer à son geste. De le laisser prendre cette décision seul. C'était en partie ce qui avait convaincu Castiel de signer ce contrat. Il se sentait trahi. Plus encore qu'au moment où Dean lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse avec lui. Et il était en colère à présent.

\- Cas, tu ne peux pas … tu ne peux pas sauter. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Castiel estimait pourtant pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait. C'était Dean qui n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Qui n'avait pas le droit de tenter de le convaincre. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme soit là pour le voir sauter. Il voulait lui épargner la souffrance d'assister à sa mort.

\- Tu dois partir, déclara t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête et Castiel aurait du détourner les yeux. Il aurait du refuser de regarder son ami. Parce qu'il était probablement le seul à pouvoir le faire douter. Même s'il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

\- Non, je ne vais pas partir. Je ne vais pas te laisser sauter. Je ne vais pas … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas te perdre.

Dean avait la voix qui tremblait. Il semblait réellement aux bords des larmes. Mais Castiel refusait de se laisser attendrir. Il était toujours en colère que son ami n'ait pas respecté sa promesse.

\- Dean, tu m'avais juré … tu m'avais juré que si je choisissais de sauter à la fin de cette année, tu me laisserais faire sans t'opposer. Je te demande juste de … de respecter les termes de notre contrat.

\- J'emmerde le contrat Cas. Il n'est plus question de ça. Et de toute façon, il me reste toujours dix minutes pour te convaincre. Alors descends de ce muret et écoute moi.

\- Non.

Castiel savait que s'il faisait ce que Dean lui demandait, il finirait par renoncer. Il finirait par se raccrocher à nouveau bêtement au même espoir qui l'avait habité ces derniers mois. Il était fatigué d'être déçu. Fatigué de croire inutilement. Il voulait juste en finir.

\- Cas, lança alors Dean en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Castiel se tourna alors pour lui faire face mais ne descendit pas du muret. Il leva sa main en direction de Dean pour le dissuader de continuer à avancer.

\- Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je saute … je te jure que je vais le faire, assura t-il.

Dean s'immobilisa alors. Il semblait douter de la véracité des propos de son ami. Mais il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Castiel savait qu'il n'était pas suffisamment sûr de lui pour tenter quelque chose.

\- Tu veux donc tant mourir que ça Cas ? Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que ta vie ne compte pas ? Que tu ne comptes pas ?

C'était une bonne question. Castiel avait il réellement envie de mourir ? Quelques minutes plus tôt, il aurait probablement répondu « oui » sans hésiter une seconde. Mais maintenant que Dean avait posé la question, il n'était plus aussi sûr. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il était fatigué de se battre pour rien. Fatigué de ne rien obtenir en retour. Il était las. Mais il n'était pas sûr que cela signifiait qu'il avait envie de mourir.

\- Dean, tu m'avais promis, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Le jeune homme secoua alors la tête. Il ne se laisserait pas convaincre par ce qui n'était définitivement pas une réponse. Il avait peut être besoin d'entendre clairement que son ami voulait mourir. Mais Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le dire. Il ne voulait pas en finir avec un mensonge.

\- Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète … je me fiche de ce que je t'ai promis et je me fiche de notre contrat. Peu importe que tu sois furieux contre moi. Je ne te laisserais pas sauter. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir sans me battre. Et si tu sautes … Cas, si tu sautes, je saute après toi.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne sut pas comment réagir face à ce qui était clairement une menace. Il était toutefois convaincu que Dean en était capable. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire un tel chantage. Pas le droit de lui poser un tel ultimatum.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, tenta t-il alors parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Bien sûr que si je le ferais.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

C'était une question que Castiel estimait légitime et logique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean s'évertuait à vouloir le sauver après lui avoir dit clairement qu'il voulait prendre ses distances avec lui. Après lui avoir répété durant une année entière que leur vie n'appartenait qu'à eux. Qu'ils en étaient maîtres et que personne ne pouvait s'opposer à leurs décisions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé chez le jeune homme. Et il avait besoin de savoir. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir sans obtenir de réponse satisfaisante de la part de son ami.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as vraiment besoin de poser cette question Cas ? La réponse ne te semble pas évidente ? Jeta alors Dean, furieux à son tour.

Castiel avait clairement du mal à réfléchir. Il avait l'esprit embrouillé et il était incapable de comprendre les motivations de son ami. Il hocha donc la tête pour le lui signifier. Dean soupira alors longuement.

\- Parce que je t'aime espèce d'enfoiré ! Parce que je t'aime comme un fou et que je ne pourrais jamais survivre si toutefois tu meurs ce soir. Parce que je refuse de vivre ma vie sans toi. Parce que tu es devenu le centre de mon univers et que je … je ne vois pas de raison de continuer si tu n'es pas à mes côtés.

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Dean avait été clair quelques jours plus tôt. Il voulait prendre ses distances. Apprendre à se construire loin de Castiel. Il estimait avoir besoin d'être seul pour se trouver. Mais il disait le contraire à présent. Et ce n'était pas logique.

\- Tu envisageais pourtant de partir loin de moi il y a encore quelques jours et … ma mort serait la situation idéale pour toi en fin de compte. Tu n'aurais plus à te soucier de moi. Tu pourrais te construire sans que je sois là pour te rappeler en permanence ce à quoi tu as échappé.

Dean se passa alors une main sur le visage. Il semblait avoir besoin de quelques secondes pour trouver ce qu'il devait dire. Castiel les lui laissa sans hésiter. Il ignora le fait que le délai était probablement écoulé à présent. Qu'il aurait du sauter. Que leur contrat était échu. Il voulait entendre ce que Dean avait à lui dire. Même s'il doutait que cela change quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai peur Cas. Tu avais raison … je suis terrifié. Et je crois que je le suis depuis des années maintenant. Peut être même depuis toujours. J'ai peur d'être seul. J'ai peur d'être abandonné. Et j'ai peur que les gens autour de moi finissent par réaliser que je n'en vaux pas la peine. J'ai peur que tu finisses par le penser toi aussi. Alors j'ai choisi de m'isoler. Parce que comme ça au moins, je contrôlais … ou du moins j'avais l'impression de contrôler ce que je vivais. Sauf qu'avec toi, je n'ai la maîtrise sur rien … ni sur ce que je ressens ni sur ce dont j'ai envie. Et ça me fiche une trouille bleue. Mais pas plus que l'idée de te perdre et de devoir continuer à vivre sans toi.

Castiel hocha la tête et fit signe à Dean de continuer. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le jeune homme allait conclure son petit monologue mais il voulait lui laisser une chance.

\- Alors oui, tomber amoureux de toi est sans doute ce que j'ai vécu de plus effrayant dans ma vie et oui … oui j'ai envie de fuir loin de tout ça pour tenter d'oublier ce que je ressens mais je … je sais à présent que ce n'est pas la solution. Ce n'est pas en mettant des centaines de kilomètres entre nous que je me sentirais mieux. Parce que j'emmènerais avec moi ce que je ressens et ce que je désire et … il a fallu que je comprenne que tu étais prêt à sauter pour réaliser tout ça. Je suis désolé.

Castiel était définitivement perdu. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir et il se savait incapable de prendre une quelconque décision à cet instant précis. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il avait besoin. Mais pour la première fois depuis sa dernière discussion avec Dean, sauter ne lui semblait plus aussi évident. Plus aussi apaisant. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas quoi faire, admit il alors dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme avança alors vers lui lentement et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à descendre du muret. Castiel ne la saisit pas immédiatement. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

\- Commence par descendre et par t'asseoir … et on va discuter d'accord ? Je pense qu'on a besoin de mettre les choses au clair tous les deux

\- Je pensais que tu m'avais tout dit la dernière fois.

\- Je le pensais aussi et je me suis trompé. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs par le passé et sans doute que j'en commettrais encore dans l'avenir. Mais t'aimer n'en ait pas une … ça au moins, j'en suis sûr.

Castiel sentit un sanglot lui monter dans la gorge. Il le ravala tant bien que mal avant de saisir la main tendue de Dean. Il descendit ensuite du muret avant de s'asseoir dessus lourdement. Son ami ne lui lâcha pas la main pour autant. Il la garda dans la sienne avant de s'agenouiller devant Castiel, ses yeux rivés dans les siens.

\- J'ai besoin de … j'ai besoin que tu me sauves Dean … une nouvelle fois.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix qui tremblait clairement et qui trahissait son chagrin et sa souffrance. Mais Dean était là. Il voulait croire que cela suffirait à tout arranger. Que le jeune homme avait une nouvelle fois la solution à tous ses problèmes.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui peut décider ou non que la vie en vaut la peine … il faut que tu y crois et que tu en aies envie mais en attendant … en attendant que tu en aies la force, je veux bien y croire pour toi. Et je te le répéterais jour après jour jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par le comprendre enfin.

Castiel sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Il ne chercha pas à les essuyer. Il n'en avait pas honte. Il savait que Dean ne le jugerait pas. Ne se moquerait pas de lui. Et sans doute avait il besoin de pleurer pour évacuer un peu du chagrin étouffant qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours. Il avait besoin de respirer. Et il avait la certitude qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire sans Dean à ses côtés. Seul, il n'en avait pas la force.

\- Et je peux commencer maintenant si tu veux … je peux te le dire avec certitude parce que je l'ai compris moi aussi … je l'ai compris grâce à toi … la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Elle n'est pas parfaite … et elle peut être cruelle parfois. Elle peut nous faire souffrir à tel point qu'on a la sensation que plus rien ne pourra nous sauver et … et ensuite, comme par miracle, on retrouve la lumière. Elle peut venir de choses insignifiantes … un sourire … un éclat de rire … une parole … ou elle peut venir d'une personne et de tout ce qu'elle nous apporte. En ce qui me concerne, ma lumière est venue de toi … elle continue à venir de toi. Parce que tu es mon ange gardien Cas … mon espoir et mon futur.

Entendre Dean lui dire toutes ces choses était incroyable. C'était merveilleux. Et même si les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité sur son visage, elles n'avaient plus la même signification à présent. Elles étaient le symbole de son bonheur. Bien sûr, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Du mal à se convaincre qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Qu'il n'était pas déjà mort.

\- Je suis … je ne sais même pas quoi te dire ou comment réagir et … je ne suis même pas complètement sûr de ce que tu cherches à me dire ou à me faire comprendre, bafouilla t-il en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme se racla alors la gorge avant d'attraper les mains de Castiel pour les serrer dans les siennes. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes, sans doute pour rassembler ses idées, avant de se lancer.

\- Quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais … et pas uniquement comme un ami … j'ai paniqué. C'est Sam qui m'a permis d'y voir clair et sans doute que c'est logique puisqu'il a toujours été le plus lucide de nous deux … le plus en accord avec ses sentiments et le plus à même de les exprimer mais … quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux, j'ai pensé que tu ne pourrais jamais ressentir la même chose. Parce que je te rappelais une partie de ta vie que tu ferais tout pour oublier quand tu serais enfin guéri. Je pensais que notre histoire avait une date d'expiration et qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'engager pour ne pas être déçu ensuite. Et puis je pensais sincèrement qu'un échec pourrait nous être fatal à tous les deux. Soyons honnêtes … on n'est pas franchement les personnes les plus équilibrées au monde hein ?

Castiel hocha la tête et ravala un nouveau sanglot. Il avait besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Et peu importait son impatience et son envie de savoir enfin ce que Dean attendait réellement lui. Ce qu'il était en train de dire était important aussi. Peut être plus encore. Il devait comprendre comment son ami en était arrivé à le rejoindre sur ce toit.

\- Et j'étais d'accord pour mettre mes sentiments de côté pour ton bien et le mien et pour préserver notre amitié. Si c'était tout ce que je pouvais avoir alors je devais apprendre à m'en contenter. Mais tu … tu as tout fichu en l'air quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais en retour … quand tu m'as demandé si j'étais prêt à être plus qu'un ami pour toi. Et … je m'étais fait à l'idée que nous ne serions jamais rien de plus … j'avais réussi à éteindre cet espoir que je pensais vain d'avoir plus. Mais t'entendre me dire toutes ces choses l'ont fait renaître de ses cendres et j'ai eu peur … peur parce que je pensais sincèrement que le perdre à nouveau me serait fatal … te serait fatal aussi sans doute. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que te dire non serait ce qui pourrait te pousser à ne plus vouloir vivre. Je pensais te protéger et me protéger aussi un peu certainement. Cas … quand je t'ai dit non à Central Park, je te jure que je ne cherchais pas à te faire du mal. Je ne voulais pas te perdre mais j'étais prêt à te laisser partir pour ton bien. Ce n'est que lorsque tu es parti que j'ai réalisé que c'était ce que je venais de te dire qui allait me conduire à te perdre. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être très clair ou d'avoir les bons mots pour exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti mais … à l'instant où on s'est séparé, j'ai su … j'ai su que tu allais le faire et j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas te laisser faire. Je savais que je viendrais ici ce soir au moment où tu t'es éloigné de moi.

Dean s'interrompit alors une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Et ensuite … c'est presque comme si quelque chose s'était débloqué et je … tout me paraissait évident. J'ai compris que je m'étais trompé … que j'avais pris les choses par le mauvais bout et que … c'est en agissant comme j'avais agi que je risquais de te perdre. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment je ne l'ai pas vu avant mais peu importe parce que je le vois maintenant. Alors voilà Cas … je ne te promets rien parce que je sais que c'est dangereux quand il est question de sentiments et je ne peux pas te garantir que tout sera parfait entre nous. Ou même que ça fonctionnera comme on le veut tous les deux. Mais ce que je peux te jurer, c'est que je suis prêt à essayer … je suis prêt à me lancer et je t'aime. Je veux vivre avec toi et je veux t'épouser un jour … je veux que tu deviennes ma famille et je ne veux plus jamais passer une seule journée loin de toi … je veux construire ma vie autour de toi. Si tu le veux bien.

Castiel avait la sensation d'avoir été plutôt clair sur ce point mais il pouvait comprendre que Dean ait besoin de l'entendre à nouveau. Il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur et ce n'était pas simple pour quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie à se protéger de tout et de tout le monde.

\- Tu es un idiot, lâcha t-il alors entre deux sanglots.

Il aurait voulu réussir à ne pas pleurer pour pouvoir parler calmement avec Dean. Mais il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Tu es un idiot de croire que je pourrais avoir changé d'avis … ou que je pourrais ne pas vouloir d'une vie avec toi … c'est la seule chose dont j'ai besoin … tu es la seule personne sans qui je ne pourrais pas vivre et … bien sûr que je veux de cette vie avec toi … je veux vieillir à tes côtés et quand on sait d'où je viens, le simple fait que j'envisage de vieillir est un miracle en soi.

Dean ricana alors une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Castiel fit en sorte de libérer une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue de son ami.

\- Et je ne te demande pas d'être parfait … je ne te demande pas de me faire des promesses … je te demande juste de prendre ce risque avec moi. Je te demande de m'aimer et … de me faire une petite place dans ta vie. La suite … le futur … personne ne peut nous dire de quoi il sera fait. Mais personne ne peut nous garantir qu'on ne sera pas heureux.

Il se tut ensuite et baissa le visage pour appuyer son front contre lui de Dean. Il ferma ensuite les yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver sur ce toit … je ne veux pas non plus devoir dans un futur proche venir te chercher ici pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise. Je veux oublier qu'un jour j'ai pu songer à mourir. Je ne veux pas tout effacer de notre rencontre mais ce que j'ai ressenti il y a un an … et ce que je ressentais avant que tu n'arrives … je ne veux plus jamais le vivre.

\- Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas, intervint alors Dean d'une toute petite voix.

\- Alors on aura essayé, le coupa Castiel sûr de lui. On aura essayé et on n'aura aucun regret. Je ne dis pas que ce ne sera pas triste parce que toute rupture l'est forcément mais avec la certitude qu'on aura tout fait pour essayer, on pourra la surmonter. Et on restera amis. Je sais qu'on en sera capable.

Peut être était ce mentir que de l'assurer ainsi mais il voulait y croire. Il avait besoin d'y croire. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans Dean. Peu importait que ce soit en tant que couple ou juste en tant qu'amis. Si toutefois leur amour venait à s'éteindre, il se battrait pour que le jeune homme continue à faire partie de sa vie.

\- Ok Cas … ok, souffla alors Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel rouvrit alors les yeux puis attrapa son ami par la nuque pour le prendre dans ses bras. Dean était toujours à genou par terre et il était toujours assis sur le muret, le vide dans son dos. Mais quand le jeune homme fut serré contre lui, il oublia l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait la sensation d'être enfin chez lui. D'avoir trouver sa maison dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

\- Je t'aime Cas … tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime, assura Dean dans son cou.

\- J'en ai une vague idée si … parce que je ressens la même chose. Et j'ai peur moi aussi Dean … mais ensemble, on est capable de tout. Je veux dire … regarde le chemin parcouru depuis notre rencontre … regarde tout ce qu'on a accompli en une année et imagine ce dont on est capable avec tout le temps qu'il nous reste.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel choisit alors de se taire pour apprécier le moment. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes puis, doucement, le jeune homme recula finalement avant de l'embrasser. C'était un baiser chaste et plein de promesses. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. C'était parfait. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes avant que Castiel ne doive mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Dean en profita alors pour l'embrasser sur les joues, effaçant les dernières traces de ses larmes du bout des lèvres. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ce qui était un geste qu'il aurait cru le jeune homme incapable de faire. Qu'il aurait probablement été incapable de faire quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Tu sais … Sam m'a passé un sacré savon quand je l'ai appelé ce matin. Il m'a dit que j'étais un idiot et que j'avais tout intérêt à arranger les choses au plus vite … que je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher cette chance et … ce n'est encore rien par rapport à ce que Jess m'a dit … elle a été nettement moins poli dans son choix de mots.

Castiel n'était pas étonné. Jess et lui étaient devenus amis assez rapidement. Et Castiel savait qu'elle était extrêmement favorable à leur histoire. Qu'elle avait su à la seconde où elle les avait vus ensemble qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est Gabriel qui m'a convaincu de tout te dire … je pense que j'aurais fini par le faire parce que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça éternellement mais c'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire maintenant et … il semblait tellement sûr que tu partageais mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas comment il pouvait le savoir mais il le savait. On leur doit beaucoup je suppose.

\- On leur doit tout. Ils sont moins bêtes que nous.

Ou peut être fallait il avoir connu l'amour pour être capable de le déceler chez quelqu'un. Ils ne le sauraient jamais. Mais il était toutefois conscient que sans eux, ils n'en seraient pas là où ils en étaient.

\- Quelque chose me dit que Jess te préfère à moi. Je pourrais être jaloux … mais je la comprends.

Castiel rit alors pendant quelques secondes. Dean n'en avait peut être pas conscience mais Jess l'aimait réellement comme un frère. Elle savait exactement tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Sam et elle était consciente de ce qu'elle lui devait. Mais Dean n'était peut être pas encore capable de le voir. Il finirait par le comprendre. Il avait encore du travail à faire sur ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que Jesse va en penser lui ? Demanda t-il en repensant au sponsor et ami de Dean.

Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre en entendant son nom. Puis, après quelques secondes de silence, Dean laissa échapper un long soupire.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il sera aussi ravi que ton frère ou le mien, déclara t-il.

\- Jesse est ton ami Dean … il t'aime et il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Je suis sûr qu'il te soutiendra.

\- On verra, se contenta de dire le jeune homme.

Il ne voulait pas en parler et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention d'insister. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ils en discuteraient à nouveau en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, Castiel voulait juste profiter de la joie qu'il ressentait.

\- Ça te dirait de quitter cet endroit et de continuer la soirée chez moi ? Proposa t-il alors.

Ce toit aurait toujours une place spéciale dans le cœur de Castiel. Il était l'endroit où il avait vécu les moments les plus difficiles mais aussi les plus heureux de son existence. C'était ici qu'il avait failli mourir deux fois. Ici aussi que sa vie avait changé pour de bon. Il ne pourrait plus jamais passer au pied de l'immeuble sans y repenser. Il espérait toutefois que les bons souvenirs finiraient par prendre le pas sur les mauvais.

\- On pourrait faire ça … ou on pourrait faire l'amour ici pour nous créer de bons souvenirs et effacer les mauvais, suggéra Dean en souriant.

\- Tu sais que quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre ?

\- Et ensuite ?

Castiel sourit à son tour. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du moment qu'ils avaient partagé à l'extérieur de la galerie quelques mois plus tôt. Ils avaient pris le risque de se faire surprendre et cela avait rendu les choses plus fortes encore. Castiel ne savait pas s'il avait toujours eu un côté exhibitionniste qu'il avait bêtement ignoré jusque là ou si c'était Dean qui l'avait poussé à devenir ainsi. Dans tous les cas, il ne le regrettait pas le moins du monde. Il avait aimé cette expérience. Aimé chacune des choses que Dean l'avait encouragé à faire depuis leur rencontre. Il avait fait de lui un homme nouveau ou l'avait révélé à lui même. Une nouvelle fois, la différence n'avait pas une grande importance. C'était le résultat qui comptait. Et Castiel se sentait enfin bien dans sa peau. En accord avec ce qu'il désirait et ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'il avait un jour ressenti quelque chose de similaire. Ça n'avait certainement jamais été aussi fort.

\- Tu es dangereux tu sais, souffla t-il alors.

Dean sourit de plus belle, visiblement convaincu qu'il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et ce serait bien évidemment le cas. Car Castiel en avait au moins autant envie que lui.

\- Comment ça dangereux ? Demanda t-il.

\- Les choses que tu me fais faire … les choses que tu me fais désirer ne sont pas … dans une autre vie, elles m'auraient semblé complètement dingues. Tu me fais courir des risques que je n'aurais jamais pensés courir. Tu pourrais me convaincre de faire n'importe quoi et je m'exécuterais avec le sourire.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde avant de s'asseoir et d'attirer Castiel par le bras pour qu'il s'agenouille devant lui sur le sol.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu pourrais considérer de relever n'importe lequel des challenges juste parce que la proposition viendrait de moi ?

\- C'est possible oui, admit Castiel.

Dean se pencha alors doucement en arrière jusqu'à être couché par terre. Castiel prit aussitôt place sur lui. Il retint une partie de son poids en posant ses avant bras de chaque côté du visage de son ami. Ce dernier écarta les jambes pour qu'il ait de la place avant de faire glisser ses mains dans dos et de les poser sur ses fesses.

\- Même si je te demandais de te faire un piercing ? Demanda ensuite le jeune homme.

\- Même ça, répondit Castiel sans hésiter.

A vrai dire, l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit plusieurs fois ces derniers mois. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à Dean. Il voulait être sûr d'être prêt. Et l'idée lui était ensuite sorti de la tête quand tout s'était compliqué entre eux. Mais à présent qu'ils avaient réglé le problème, il y pensait à nouveau.

\- Cas, tu n'as pas idée ce que cela me fait de penser à ça, souffla Dean dont les yeux brillaient magnifiquement sous les lumières de la ville.

Castiel appuya alors ses hanches contre celles du jeune homme sentant son érection presser contre la sienne. Dean laissa aussitôt échapper un long gémissement.

\- J'en ai une vague idée si, répliqua t-il.

A partir de là, il n'eut plus l'occasion de parler. Dean releva la tête pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes et ses mains s'attaquèrent à ses vêtements pour les lui retirer. Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant de longues minutes. Pas quand il furent nus. Pas non plus quand Castiel recula pour pouvoir jouer avec le piercing que Dean avait entre les jambes du bout de la langue. Pas plus quand Castiel le pénétra finalement avec délicatesse mais une excitation évidente. Ensuite, les seuls mots qui franchirent le seuil de leurs lèvres furent leurs prénoms respectifs et des cris et gémissements. Ils avaient toujours été meilleurs avec les gestes qu'avec les mots de toute façon. Et Castiel était bien trop concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il ressentait pour dire quoi que ce soit de sensé.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Dean eut joui violemment sans que Castiel ait besoin de toucher son sexe et qui lui même eut expérimenté un des orgasmes les plus incroyables de sa vie qu'il réussit à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Je t'aime, souffla t-il alors.

Il n'était pas étonné qu'il s'agisse là des premiers mots qu'il soit capable de prononcer après de longues minutes de silence. Après tout, ils étaient les plus importants. Les seuls à avoir un vrai sens après ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

\- Je t'aime aussi, assura Dean à son tour.

Ils étaient toujours nus sur le toit d'un immeuble où n'importe qui pouvait les surprendre. Sur un toit où un moment plus tôt Castiel avait été prêt à sauter. Un toit où ils s'étaient rencontrés et où leur vie avait changé pour de bon. Pour le meilleur certainement. Et c'était finalement logique. Bizarrement naturel.

\- On devrait rentrer, déclara finalement Castiel après de longues minutes de silence.

Dean hocha la tête puis ils se séparèrent pour se rhabiller. Une fois décents à nouveau, ils quittèrent le toit main dans la main. Castiel ne se retourna pas en franchissant la porte. Il ne se retourna pas non plus une fois en bas de l'immeuble. Il se contenta d'avancer en tenant Dean contre lui. Il ne fit pas attention aux gens qui les entourait. Pas plus que lorsqu'il était arrivé. Mais pour une raison différente cette fois. Uniquement parce qu'il avait avec lui la seule personne qui comptait vraiment. La seule dont le jugement lui importait. La seule dont il voulait se soucier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dean l'avait sauvé. Pas uniquement une fois. Et pas uniquement sur ce toit. Mais à de multiples reprises et parfois sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience. Dean lui avait dit qu'il était son ange gardien. Mais l'inverse était vrai également. Dean représentait tout pour lui à présent. Son sauveur. Son meilleur ami. L'homme qu'il aimait. Et depuis ce soir, son futur. Un an plus tôt, Castiel croyait qu'il ne vivrait jamais pour voir ses trente et un an. Aujourd'hui, il avait hâte de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait. C'était définitivement un miracle.


	40. 365 jours de plus

**Bonjour,**

 **Et voilà, cette histoire se termine. Elle a sans nul doute été une de celle que j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à écrire. J'ai adoré ce Dean et ce Castiel. Et j'aime comment les choses se finissent pour eux.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir été fidèles tout au long de cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir écrit et lu et soutenu. J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire autant que moi.**

 **Jeudi, je posterais le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet ici mais je peux juste vous dire qu'elle se déroulera dans un monde post apocalyptique où nos héros devront survivre tout en gérant leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Gabriel sera bien plus présent que dans celle là. Je vous laisserais découvrir le reste jeudi.**

 **PS : normalement je posterais jeudi matin mais je me fais opérer des dents de sagesse demain (souhaitez moi bonne chance) et si toutefois je suis trop fatiguée, je ne posterais que vendredi. Mais je pense que ça devrait aller avec les antidouleurs et les anti inflammatoires que le chirurgien m'a prescrit !**

 **Bien bonne lecture alors et à jeudi normalement**

 **Sydney8201**

 **Musique du chapitre : **

**Stairway to heaven de Led Zeppelin**

 **Chapitre 40 : 365 jours de plus**

 _« Il faut rajouter de la vie aux années et non des années à la vie »_

 _Proverbe chinois_

Une année. Trois cent soixante cinq jours. Cinquante deux semaines. Huit mille sept cent soixante heures. Cinq cent vingt cinq mille six cent minutes. Trente et un million cinq cent trente six mille secondes. Une éternité. Et pourtant si peu quand on prend le temps d'en profiter au maximum.

Dean n'en revenait toujours pas du temps écoulé depuis le soir où il avait trouvé pour la deuxième fois Castiel sur le toit de l'immeuble où il l'avait rencontré. Prêt à sauter à nouveau. Prêt à en finir parce que Dean avait été un idiot comme souvent. Parce qu'il avait nié l'évidence et refusé de prendre un risque.

Le temps était étrange. On ne le percevait jamais de la même façon selon que tout allait bien ou non. Selon qu'on faisait quelque chose d'excitant ou quelque chose d'ennuyeux. Dean l'avait compris durant son existence. Et il l'avait accepté également.

C'était la deuxième année qu'il passait en compagnie de Castiel. Et si rien n'avait réellement changé, tout était pourtant totalement différent. Dean avait du mal à l'expliquer quand on le lui demandait. Ou quand on lui posait des questions.

Il avait la sensation d'être le même homme que deux ans plus tôt tout en sachant parfaitement bien qu'il avait changé.

Avant de rencontrer Castiel, Dean était las. Il était fatigué par ce monde dans lequel il ne trouvait plus sa place. Dans lequel il se sentait totalement inutile. Juste un pion de plus qu'on pouvait inter-changer avec un autre sans aucune incidence particulière sur ce qui l'entourait.

Il était en colère et il était effrayé par tout et surtout par l'engagement et le don de soit. Il était devenu égoïste et froid. Calculateur et asocial. Castiel lui avait démontré qu'il avait tort de se renfermer ainsi sur lui même. Qu'il avait le droit d'exister. Qu'il pouvait être heureux. Et qu'il pouvait compter pour les autres. Sur les autres. Il avait donné une leçon dont Dean se souviendrait toute sa vie.

Ça aurait pu en rester là. Dean avait vraiment cru qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre eux après la première année. Puis, en cours de chemin, il était tombé amoureux de l'homme qui lui avait montré le chemin à suivre. Il avait tenté de le nier. Tenté de se convaincre que ce n'était pas possible. Mais face à l'espoir d'une vie à deux et à la réalité du risque que cela représentait, il avait eu recours à ses vieux réflexes. Il s'était caché à nouveau derrière la carapace qui l'avait protégé jusque là et que Castiel avait pourtant détruit morceau par morceau durant cette année. Il avait failli perdre le jeune homme parce qu'il avait été stupide.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait réalisé son erreur avant que cela ne soit fatal à Castiel. Heureusement, Sam et Jess lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur sa stupidité. Et il les avait entendus. Sans doute parce qu'il en avait envie. Parce qu'il voulait qu'on le convainque qu'il avait tort et qu'il pouvait espérer. Cela ne pouvait venir que des deux seules personnes qu'il connaissait et dont l'amour était flagrant et solide.

Et après cette soirée passée sur le toit à discuter et se mettre d'accord pour prendre ce risque ensemble, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Et pourtant certaines choses n'avaient pas changé.

Dean n'avait pas quitté son travail. Malgré son succès durant ses quelques expositions, il continuait à travailler pour Benny. Il vivait toujours dans le même appartement et il avait toujours le même chien. Castiel de son côté avait terminé son roman et cherchait à se faire publier tout en continuant à travailler dans le même café. Il avait adopté un nouveau chat mais il n'avait pas non plus changé d'appartement. En apparence, ils étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais plus rien n'était pareil.

Ils étaient en couple. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Dean continuait à avoir peur et Castiel continuait parfois à se sentir mal. Ils se disputaient souvent et s'étaient même séparés temporairement avant de se retrouver quelques jours plus tard. Il y avait eu des cris. Des pleurs. Et des méchancetés échangées. Puis il y avait eu des baisers et du sexe pour fêter leur réconciliation.

Dean n'était pas naïf. Il savait combien leur relation était fragile. Pas parce que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas forts ou sincères. Mais parce que, bien que sur le chemin de la guérison, ils restaient l'un comme l'autre extrêmement fragiles et vulnérables. Et ils devaient en permanence lutter contre leurs démons intérieurs. Contre leurs mauvaises habitudes et contre toute une vie à penser qu'ils ne le méritaient pas.

Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Mais l'un dans l'autre, ils avaient réussi à avancer. Main dans la main. Sans jamais porter le moindre jugement sur l'autre. Mais en ne se cachant rien de ce qu'ils ressentaient ou pensaient. Ils avaient accepté de croire qu'ils pouvaient être heureux. Ensemble. Que la lutte et le combat continuaient et continueraient encore probablement jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Mais qu'ils avaient tout de même le droit d'être heureux entre temps.

Dean avait appris à ne plus se détester. A ne plus se considérer comme quelqu'un de mauvais. Castiel avait appris à croire qu'il avait de l'importance. Qu'il avait une place à tenir dans le monde. Et qu'il comptait. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble et à présent qu'une deuxième année s'était écoulée, ils avaient la sensation d'avoir fait des progrès immenses.

Bien sûr, Dean continuait d'avoir peur parfois que tout s'arrête subitement. Que Castiel se réveille un jour et réalise qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Qu'ils se fassent du mal. Mais ces peurs s'atténuaient avec le temps. Et il était optimiste. Il voulait croire qu'à force de patience, il finirait par s'en débarrasser pour de bon.

Ils continuaient de se lancer des défis parfois. Dean avait ainsi accepté de devenir bénévole dans un refuge pour chiens maltraités. Il avait même commencé à apprendre à dresser les chiens là bas. Castiel, de son côté, avait enfin franchi le cap et laissé Dean le tatouer. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste la date du jour où il avait manqué de sauter pour la seconde fois. « Celle où tu m'as sauvé la vie à nouveau » avait il précisé. Dean avait apprécié le geste. Le tatouage se trouvait à présent juste en dessous du pectoral gauche de son petit ami. Quelque part au niveau de son cœur. C'était cliché mais symbolique. Et Dean l'adorait.

De son côté, il avait ajouté quelques dessins sur son corps. Il s'était fait tatouer le nom de Castiel sur la cheville et la date de naissance de son frère en bas du dos. Il n'avait en revanche toujours pas convaincu son petit ami de se faire percer. Mais il ne désespérait pas.

C'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait depuis le début. Ils s'obligeaient à passer outre leurs peurs, leurs limites et leurs craintes. Ils prenaient des risques. Mais ils le faisaient ensemble.

Autour d'eux, personne n'avait désapprouvé leur relation. Sam et Jess étaient absolument enchantés de les voir ensemble. Ils aimaient répéter à qui voulait bien l'entendre que tout était arrivé grâce à eux. Qu'ils avaient deviné leurs sentiments respectifs avant qu'ils en prennent conscience eux même. Ils n'avaient pas tort.

Gabriel était du même avis qu'eux. Il se félicitait souvent d'avoir réussi à leur faire réaliser qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Dean l'avait rencontré quelques semaines après que Castiel et lui se soient mis ensemble. Il avait redouté ce moment et le jugement de la seule famille qui comptait encore pour son petit ami. A sa grande surprise, ils s'étaient parfaitement entendus. Et même si Gabriel l'avait menacé de le détruire si toutefois il blessait Castiel, ils étaient aujourd'hui amis.

Sam et Jess continuaient également à adorer son petit ami. Il faisait partie de leur famille à présent même si ce n'était pas officiel.

Le plus délicat avait sans doute été d'en parler avec Jesse. Dean avait refusé de lui adresser la parole durant de longues semaines. Il ne savait pas comment le recontacter et il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Il avait peur surtout de ce que son ami dirait de lui et de Castiel. De ce qu'il penserait de leur couple naissant.

C'était son petit ami qui l'avait toutefois convaincu de faire le premier pas. Ça n'avait pas été simple. Mais Dean avait pu compter sur le soutien de Castiel.

Bizarrement, tout avait été finalement extrêmement simple une fois qu'il avait eu Jesse au téléphone. Son ami s'était excusé et Dean en avait fait de même aussitôt. Ils s'étaient vus ensuite. Et après s'être promis de ne plus jamais se faire mutuellement du mal, ils avaient abordé le sujet de la relation entre Dean et Castiel. Jesse avait semblé réticent au début. Mais il voulait faire des efforts. Et parce que c'était quelqu'un de bien, il avait fini par accepter Castiel comme le petit ami de Dean. Il avait même été là pour eux après leurs disputes.

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. N'avait jamais cru pouvoir l'être un jour d'ailleurs.

Il ne voyait plus le monde du même œil. Il n'abordait plus les problèmes avec le même défaitisme permanent. Il avait appris à se montrer optimiste et à croire enfin que les choses finissaient toujours par s'arranger.

Et pour la première fois depuis toujours, il commençait à faire des projets. Rien de très ambitieux. Il voulait tout de même rester prudent. Mais il acceptait enfin de croire en l'avenir. Il avait établi un plan. Il n'en avait toutefois parlé qu'à son frère. Parce qu'il trouvait ça un peu stupide.

Tous ses plans concernaient Castiel. Il avait envie de construire sa vie autour de lui. Pas uniquement bien sûr. Il savait combien cela pouvait être dangereux si toutefois il perdait le jeune homme. Il voulait également construire sa carrière et être indépendant. Mais ses projets incluaient tout de même Castiel d'une façon ou d'une autre. Certains directement. Il s'imaginait vivre un jour avec son petit ami. L'épouser même. Fonder une famille à ses côtés. Il se voyait vivre à ses côtés durant de longues années. Dans une maison en banlieue. Avec des chiens et des chats. Et des enfants.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à franchir ce cap. Mais ils travaillaient pour atteindre cet objectif. Et c'était déjà un grand pas pour eux deux.

Puisque cela faisait tout juste un an qu'ils étaient en couple, Dean avait envie de fêter cela. Il avait demandé des conseils à Sam et Jess. Mais il n'avait pas obtenu grand chose d'utile. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire une demande en mariage comme son frère le lui conseillait ou emmener son petit ami faire un tour du monde comme sa belle sœur le lui avait suggéré. Gabriel n'avait pas été d'un grand secours non plus, tous ses conseils incluant du sexe et des gadgets dont il n'aurait même pas du connaître l'existence.

C'était finalement Jesse qui lui avait donné la meilleure idée. Ils devaient fêter cela dignement et marquer le coup. Mais puisqu'ils n'étaient pas prêts encore à faire quelque chose d'aussi définitif que des fiançailles, il lui avait suggéré d'emmener Castiel à l'endroit où tout avait commencé.

Dean se contenta toutefois d'annoncer à son petit ami qu'il l'invitait à sortir pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur première année en tant que couple. Castiel ne posa aucune question. Il ne protesta pas non plus. Il avait appris à lui faire confiance. Ce n'était définitivement pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation similaire.

Bien sûr, et comme Dean s'y était attendu, il le sentit se tendre quand ils approchèrent de l'immeuble où ils s'étaient trouvés. Deux fois. Dean savait bien que son petit ami repensait souvent au jour où il avait manqué d'en finir. Il n'en avait plus envie maintenant. Mais cela continuerait sans doute de la hanter pendant un long moment.

Il serra donc sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna en silence jusqu'à la porte qu'il avait franchi en courant un an plus tôt et par hasard un an encore avant. Il guida Castiel dans les escaliers puis à travers la porte qui ouvrait sur le toit.

Il avait tout préparé pour que la soirée soit parfaite. Il n'insisterait pas si son petit ami ne se sentait pas capable de rester. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il savait que cela lui demandait un effort important. Mais au delà de la célébration de leur première année ensemble, Dean voyait leur présence ici comme un symbole fort. Celui de leur triomphe face à la mort. C'était un moyen de clore définitivement un chapitre un peu sombre de leur existence et d'en ouvrir un plus joyeux. Un qui, si Dean obtenait ce qu'il voulait, n'aurait pas de fin avant de très nombreuses années.

Il espérait que Castiel le verrait ainsi aussi. Qu'il comprendrait que Dean ne cherchait pas à le mettre mal à l'aise. Qu'il avait envie d'avancer mais qu'il avait pour cela besoin d'une fin à tout ça.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie d'être là, je le comprendrais mon cœur mais j'aimerais assez qu'on reste quelques minutes. Ou quelques heures selon comment tu te sens.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes. Il avança sur le toit jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur ce que Dean avait mis en place juste pour lui. Ce n'était peut être pas grand chose mais cela lui avait demandé des efforts. Il avait installé une table et deux chaises. Mis des bougies qu'il ne restait plus qu'à allumer. Il avait préparé de quoi manger. Ce n'était ni extravagant ni spectaculaire. Mais il espérait quand même que son petit ami apprécierait le geste.

\- Tu as … quand est ce que tu as mis tout cela en place ? Demanda finalement Castiel sans quitter la table des yeux.

Dean observa son œuvre à son tour avant de répondre.

\- Aujourd'hui mais j'y pense depuis quelques jours et … c'était une idée de Jesse. C'est … je vois cela comme une façon de clore ce chapitre de notre vie. Mais je te l'ai dit … si tu n'aimes pas, tu dois me le dire. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te forces pour moi.

Castiel se tourna enfin vers lui et lui sourit. Il n'était pas encore totalement à l'aise mais il semblait avoir compris le message que Dean cherchait à lui faire passer. Il n'avait pas le même rapport à cet endroit que son petit ami. Il le voyait comme l'endroit où il avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Ou il avait failli le perdre bien sûr mais où il avait enfin eu le courage de prendre un risque qui comptait. Il ne le lui avait jamais dit mais il avait un certain attachement à cet endroit.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Dean. Je n'aime pas … je n'aime pas ce que cet endroit me rappelle mais … je n'ai pas que de mauvais souvenirs ici. C'est sur ce toit que tu m'as sauvé la vie par deux fois et … je voudrais pouvoir ne plus penser qu'à ça et surtout plus au reste. J'y arriverais peut être un jour et je sais que cela passe par cette soirée.

Il se tut une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et j'aime ce que tu as préparé pour moi … non je l'adore … et je t'aime toi. Parce que tu sais le plus souvent ce dont j'ai besoin avant que j'en prenne conscience moi même. C'est pour ça que j'ai autant besoin de toi dans ma vie.

\- Je croyais que c'était uniquement pour le sexe, répliqua Dean en souriant.

\- Pour ça aussi tu es utile.

Castiel était nettement plus à l'aise à présent pour parler de sexe avec son petit ami. Il continuait à avoir du mal à aborder le sujet avec leurs amis et leur famille mais il était aujourd'hui capable de parler ouvertement avec Dean de ses fantasmes et de ses désirs. Et cela avait permis à leur vie sexuelle de s'épanouir plus encore.

\- J'aime cet endroit moi, expliqua alors Dean en redevenant sérieux.

C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement à présent. Avant de rencontrer Castiel, il évitait soigneusement tous les sujets qui pouvaient le pousser à se confier ou à s'ouvrir un peu trop aux autres. Même à Sam. Mais il avait fini par comprendre que cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de faible. Qu'on ne se moquerait pas de lui parce qu'il parlait de ses sentiments.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda alors Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas bien comment l'expliquer. Il savait que son petit ami n'avait définitivement pas le même sentiment concernant ce toit. Il avait toutefois envie de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Et bien … c'est difficile à expliquer mais je … je sais très bien que c'est l'endroit où j'ai failli te perdre … deux fois … dont une uniquement parce que j'ai été stupide mais je … je le vois aussi comme l'endroit où j'ai trouvé l'amour. Où j'ai enfin compris que j'avais eu tort durant toutes ces années. C'est à cet endroit que ma vie a changé pour de bon. Et je … c'est ici que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de ce qui s'est passé il y a un an mais bel et bien de notre première rencontre. Je ne le savais pas à ce moment là mais c'est quand j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois que j'ai commencé à guérir. Et c'est de ça dont je veux me souvenir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Castiel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Dean espérait sincèrement avoir été suffisamment clair. Mais parce qu'il voulait en être sûr, il reprit la parole pour préciser sa pensée.

\- Il m'arrive parfois de … de passer au pied de l'immeuble et de m'arrêter … juste pour le regarder. Juste pour me souvenir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la première fois. Tu avais l'air si malheureux et … si désespéré que je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire grand chose pour toi. Mais j'en avais envie. Parce que quelque chose chez toi me faisait penser à moi. Et je voulais croire qu'en te sauvant, je me sauverais moi même. Alors quand je suis sur le point de venir te retrouver et que je passe devant l'immeuble, je prends conscience que j'ai réussi. Que j'ai eu raison de croire en moi et plus encore de croire en toi. Ce toit symbolise ma plus grande réussite. La seule qui compte vraiment.

Castiel attendit qu'il ait fini de parler pour l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Dean le laissa faire, conscient que c'était là sa manière de lui démonter qu'il comprenait. Qu'il avait saisi le message. Ils étaient toujours plus habiles avec les gestes qu'avec les mots. Mais ils travaillaient aussi sur ce point.

\- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses … et j'espère vraiment pouvoir un jour voir les choses du même œil. J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps je suppose.

\- Et je te laisserais tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on reste ici ce soir.

Castiel sourit à nouveau avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche pendant quelques secondes de plus.

\- Je te l'ai dit … je n'ai pas que de mauvais souvenirs ici. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de la façon dont ma dernière venue s'est terminée. Et honnêtement, cela fait parti des meilleures expériences de ma vie en matière de sexe.

Dean s'en souvenait également parfaitement lui aussi. Il avait accepté depuis un moment maintenant qu'il avait un côté exhibitionniste. Il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas. Castiel aimait lui aussi l'idée d'être surpris quand ils faisaient l'amour. Cela les avait poussés à tenter des choses dans des endroits insolites. Et cela avait été génial à chaque fois. Même si Gabriel les avait interrompus un soir où ils s'étaient laissés emporter alors qu'il se trouvait dans l'appartement avec eux. Ils en riaient beaucoup à présent. Mais pendant de nombreux jours, Castiel avait été incapable de regarder son frère dans les yeux. C'était sans doute logique après qu'il l'ait vu avec son sexe entièrement enveloppé par la bouche de Dean.

\- Si tu es vraiment très sage, je ne serais pas contre l'idée de réitérer l'expérience ce soir. Mais avant tout, je veux que tu t'installes et qu'on mange tranquillement. Je n'ai pas passé des heures en cuisine juste pour ne pas toucher à ce que j'ai préparé et te laisser me prendre violemment sur le sol pendant toute la soirée.

\- Des heures en cuisine ? Demanda alors Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner. Il n'aimait même pas ça. Et il avait sans doute un peu exagéré en employant ces mots. Mais il avait réellement fait un effort et il voulait que Castiel en profite.

\- Peut être pas des heures mais le simple fait que j'ai cuisiné quelque chose sans mettre le feu à mon appartement est un succès alors tais toi et installe toi.

Castiel rit une seconde sans méchanceté aucune avant de faire ce que Dean lui demandait. Le jeune homme le suivit des yeux avant de prendre place à son tour, juste en face. Il sortit son briquet de sa poche pour allumer les bougies sur la table avant de reporter son attention sur son petit ami.

\- Quand j'ai demandé l'avis de nos amis et de notre famille sur la meilleure manière de fêter notre premier anniversaire, je peux te garantir que j'ai reçu des suggestions plutôt surprenantes, confia t-il en repensant à toutes les conversations qu'il avait eues à ce sujet.

Castiel sembla surpris de l'entendre. Ou peut être était il simplement surpris que Dean ait pris l'initiative de consulter leurs proches sur ce sujet. Mais il n'avait pas à l'être. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune expérience en matière de relation amoureuse. Il avait en revanche dans son entourage des gens qui maîtrisaient parfaitement le sujet. Bizarrement, c'était toutefois le seul encore célibataire qui lui avait donné le meilleur conseil. Mais Jesse était célibataire par choix. Il avait déjà été en couple. Il savait donc de quoi il parlait.

\- Dis moi en plus … j'avoue que je suis curieux, avança Castiel en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Dean sourit en le regardant faire. Il le trouvait adorable quand il se comportait ainsi. Castiel lui faisait un effet dingue même après une année passée à ses côtés. Une année où il avait appris à mieux connaître son petit ami. A apprendre ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il désirait. A découvrir les moindres recoins de son corps du bout des doigts ou de la langue. Mais il continuait à ressentir des choses fortes et nouvelles à chaque fois qu'il était avec lui. Il espérait sincèrement que cela ne se terminerait jamais.

\- Et bien Jess et Sam m'ont conseillé de … de faire quelque chose de symbolique et de fort mais si j'étais tout à fait partant pour ça, je l'étais un peu moins quand ils m'ont dit que te demander en mariage était la solution … pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie mais j'estime que c'est trop tôt non ?

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête, rassurant Dean sur ce point. Ils voulaient vraiment faire leur vie ensemble mais ils étaient encore trop fragiles pour prendre des décisions aussi radicales. Ils prenaient les choses au jour le jour. Ils verraient ensuite.

\- Gabriel, lui, m'a suggéré de … de te faire des choses qui auraient impliqué que tu sois nu et que nous ayons en notre possession toute une liste de jouets et de gadgets dont il ne devrait même pas connaître l'existence et franchement … ton frère me fait peur.

Castiel rit à nouveau. Il ne semblait pas réellement surpris d'entendre ce que Gabriel avait suggéré. Dean se demanda alors s'il avait déjà pris des conseils auprès de son frère pour leur vie sexuelle. Non. Tout allait parfaitement bien dans ce domaine. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se faire conseiller pour améliorer les choses. Et certainement pas par Gabriel.

\- Tu serais surpris de savoir ce qu'il me dit parfois quand je l'appelle. Il ne manque pas d'imagination. Et le pire c'est que les trois quart de ce qu'il me conseille n'est même pas physiquement possible. Je suppose que je pourrais trouver cela perturbant mais Gabriel est comme ça.

\- Kali est une sainte si tu veux mon avis. Parce qu'à sa place, je serais inquiète de son intérêt malsain pour le sexe entre hommes et plus particulièrement pour le sexe entre son petit frère et un autre homme.

Castiel haussa alors les épaules et Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de Gabriel plus longtemps. Il aimait beaucoup le frère de son petit ami. Il osait même dire qu'ils étaient amis. Il ne voulait toutefois pas perdre une seule seconde du temps passé avec Castiel à parler d'autre chose ou de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux.

\- J'espère en tout cas que tu … que tu n'es pas déçu de … enfin je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais et j'aurais peut être du faire plus ou …

\- Dean, arrête, le coupa Castiel en lui prenant la main sur la table.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette angoisse soudaine. Il avait fini par accepter que Castiel l'aimait sincèrement. Qu'il pouvait être assez pour lui. Qu'il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Mais parfois, il lui arrivait encore de douter. De penser que son petit ami finirait par penser que ce n'était plus suffisant. Et dans ces moments, seul Castiel réussissait à le rassurer.

\- Je suis touché et honnêtement, je t'aime encore plus à cet instant précis si c'est possible. J'aurais voulu y penser moi même d'ailleurs. Je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Dean haussa les épaules pour signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance. C'était vrai d'ailleurs. Il n'en voulait pas à Castiel de ne pas avoir pensé à leur anniversaire. Ou de ne pas avoir eu l'idée de préparer quelque chose. Il savait combien son petit ami avait encore des difficultés avec cette date. Parce qu'elle marquait effectivement le début de leur histoire mais également la seconde fois où il avait songé à en finir.

\- Tout est parfait … tu es parfait et une nouvelle fois, je t'aime.

\- Tu n'aurais pas voulu que je … enfin que je fasse ce que Sam et Jess me conseillaient hein ? Je veux dire … tu ne t'attendais pas à une demande en mariage si ? Parce que je te jure que j'y pense mais je trouve que c'est encore un peu tôt. On pourrait envisager de vivre ensemble avant non ? Peut être dans un avenir proche ou … peut être … enfin quand tu te sentiras prêt bien sûr.

Castiel secoua la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Dean se tut, curieux de savoir ce que son petit ami allait lui dire maintenant.

\- Dean, je te le dis et je suis prêt à te le répéter encore et encore si tu en as besoin … je t'aime comme un fou et je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Je veux vieillir à tes côtés et je ne veux plus jamais avoir à passer du temps loin de toi. Mais je suis conscient que j'ai encore des problèmes. Je suis conscient de ne pas être entièrement guéri et je suis conscient que j'ai besoin d'effectuer encore un peu de travail sur moi même avant d'envisager quelque chose d'aussi énorme que le mariage.

Dean pensait exactement la même chose. Il n'était plus surpris maintenant de constater à quel point son petit ami et lui étaient constamment sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils n'avaient pas exactement le même passif mais ils avaient vécu des épreuves chacun de leur côté et d'autres ensemble. Ils en étaient arrivés au même constat. Ils avaient besoin de temps. Et en cherchant à précipiter les choses pour rentrer dans les normes, ils risquaient de se faire mutuellement peur et de tout gâcher.

\- Un jour, dans un avenir proche je peux te le garantir, nous allons nous marier. Nous allons fonder une famille et adopter des chiens et des chats et on sera une famille comme les autres … enfin peut être pas tout à fait comme les autres mais on s'en fiche. Et cette demande en mariage, elle interviendra au moment où nous serons prêts tous les deux. Elle viendra de toi ou de moi … ou peut être même qu'on aura l'idée en même temps et alors on rira tous les deux mais on sera surtout prêt à franchir ce cap et c'est ce qui compte.

Dean hocha la tête pour signifier à Castiel qu'il était de son avis. Ce dernier enchaîna alors.

\- Pour le reste, je suppose qu'on peut commencer à en parler … je veux dire … c'est presque comme si on vivait déjà ensemble non ? Mais je ne veux pas … je ne veux pas que ce soit chez toi ou chez moi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ton appartement et je déteste le mien. Je veux qu'on trouve un endroit à nous et seulement quand ce sera le cas, on habitera ensemble d'accord ?

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que Castiel suggérait par là. Demandait il à son petit ami de commencer les recherches maintenant ? Ou lui laissait il seulement sous entendre qu'il l'envisageait pour le moment ? Il avait besoin d'une réponse claire. Et il était surpris de voir que l'idée lui plaisait énormément. Qu'il avait envie de partager un endroit avec Castiel. Un endroit nouveau où ils pourraient enfin redémarrer à zéro mais ensemble. Un endroit qui serait le nouveau départ dont ils avaient sans doute terriblement besoin après une année passée à se reconstruire doucement.

\- Est-ce que je dois … je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu veux me dire Cas et j'ai besoin de savoir … est ce que tu veux … est ce que tu es en train de me demander d'habiter avec toi ?

Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'exprimer plus clairement mais il était un peu chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et par la possibilité de franchir ce cap qu'il n'avait pas envisagé en organisant cette soirée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me dirais si c'était le cas ? Avança Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

Il n'était pas sûr de la réponse de Dean. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être inquiet. Le jeune homme l'avait déjà déçu par le passé quand il lui avait posé une question aussi cruciale. Cela lui avait presque coûté la vie. Il avait donc choisi d'être prudent. Mais Dean était convaincu qu'il en avait autant envie que lui. Il sourit.

\- A ton avis idiot ? Je dirais oui … je dirais que je vais regarder les offres dès que je serais rentré et … je te dirais que tu es stupide de douter même si je sais pourquoi tu réagis ainsi.

Ils n'en discutaient jamais réellement. Dean n'aimait pas revenir sur un sujet qui restait encore extrêmement douloureux et Castiel n'aimait pas discuter du moment – des moments – où il avait failli en finir. Mais il était peut être temps de crever l'abcès et de tout mettre au clair. Ils voulaient un nouveau départ et ils avaient besoin, pour cela, de faire table rase du passé.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais … je ne crois pas que je t'en voulais à l'époque d'ailleurs, confia Castiel qui semblait avoir, une nouvelle fois, deviné ce que Dean avait en tête.

Ce dernier déglutit avec peine. Il continuait de s'en vouloir. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour se pardonner à lui même d'avoir ainsi fait faux bond à son petit ami. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi idiot.

\- Je t'ai pris au dépourvu … j'aurais du … peut être que j'aurais du aborder le sujet différemment. Attendre que notre année soit finie et ne pas te mettre ainsi au pied du mur. En cela, je suis coupable. Et je ne nie pas que tu as agi comme un imbécile parce qu'on sait tous les deux que c'est le cas mais j'estime que les torts sont partagés. Alors non je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne m'en veux pas non plus. Et je crois qu'il est temps que tu te pardonnes aussi.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux, confia Dean le plus sincèrement du monde.

\- Je te demande juste d'essayer.

Le jeune homme était prêt à faire cet effort. Il avait toujours accumulé la culpabilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'étouffe. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Castiel, il avait compris combien c'était idiot et dangereux. Il avait envie de changer sur ce point. Mais ce n'était pas facile d'effacer plus de vingt ans d'habitude.

\- Et je peux te jurer que je vais faire en sorte d'y arriver. Et je te répète que je veux vivre avec toi. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- J'en ai envie aussi, confirma alors Castiel.

Dean lui adressa aussitôt un large sourire. Il n'avait pas envisagé qu'ils prendraient une telle décision ce soir. Mais il était heureux que cela se soit passé ainsi. Il avait réellement envie de vivre avec Castiel. C'était une preuve de plus que leur relation progressait. Sans doute pas aussi vite que pour des gens qui n'auraient pas leur passif mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils avançaient à leur propre rythme. Ils se fichaient de ce qui était dit « normal » ou non. Ils ne l'étaient pas de toute façon.

Après de longues secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, Dean estima qu'il était temps pour eux de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il fit donc en sorte de retirer sa main de sous celle de son petit ami puis leur servit à dîner et à boire.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de tout et de rien mais n'abordèrent pas de sujet important. Ce n'était plus le moment. Ils avaient envie de profiter de ce tête à tête sans se soucier du reste. C'était exactement ainsi que Dean avait envisagé cette soirée. Juste Castiel et lui. Bien sûr, ils passaient la majeure partie de leurs soirées ensemble. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Car ils avaient conscience tous les deux que ce moment partagé sur le toit marquait réellement un nouveau départ pour eux. Ils avaient eu besoin d'une année pour guérir. Ils avaient choisi de le faire en restant prudent. En gardant une marge de sécurité chacun de leur côté. Mais à présent, il était temps de guérir le reste de leurs blessures ensemble. Et d'avancer main dans la main en ayant confiance pour de bon en la force de leurs sentiments mutuels.

Quand ils eurent terminés de manger, Dean se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha doucement de celle de Castiel. Il lui tendit ensuite la main et quand son petit ami la saisit, il l'aida à se remettre debout à son tour. Il avait une dernière chose en tête et il espérait que Castiel ne trouverait pas cela stupide.

Cela ne faisait pas parti de ce que Jesse lui avait conseillé. L'idée venait de lui. Et bien sûr, il supposait que c'était un peu cliché et il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Mais il s'était visiblement découvert un côté romantique totalement insoupçonné. Et il savait que Castiel l'était lui aussi. Il l'avait appris quand son petit ami avait commencé à lui laisser des petits mots à chaque fois qu'il quittait son appartement. Dean en avait toute une collection dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Juste à côté du lubrifiant qu'ils utilisaient régulièrement. Cela le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Mais c'était tellement eux qu'il n'avait pas envisagé de les déplacer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Demanda Castiel quand Dean s'éloigna de lui.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et se contenta de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il fouilla à travers la musique qu'il avait stocké dessus puis s'arrêta sur une de ses chansons préférées. Stairway to heaven. Led Zeppelin. Il la trouvait idéale pour un moment comme celui là.

\- Dean ? L'appela alors Castiel, visiblement curieux.

Dean lui fit face à nouveau et lui sourit. Il lui tendit ensuite la main et quand Castiel la saisit, il l'attira à lui jusqu'à ce que leurs deux corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille alors que Castiel passait les siens autour de son cou.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais danser, constata ce dernier après quelques secondes.

Dean lui avait confié un soir où ils évoquaient leurs carrières respectives qu'il avait aimé faire du strip-tease. Qu'il aimait l'idée d'être désiré par des dizaines d'inconnus. A l'époque, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose. Mais il détestait danser. Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule à chaque fois qu'il bougeait les hanches. Castiel s'était alors empressé de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait aucune raison de penser quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Il lui avait rappelé qu'il avait adoré le voir danser. Dean s'était empressé ensuite de lui offrir un nouveau show. Castiel avait semblé apprécier si le jeune homme en croyait l'heure qu'il avait passé ensuite à couvrir la totalité de son corps de baisers. Et les deux orgasmes incroyables qu'il lui avait provoqué juste avec sa langue.

\- Je n'aime pas danser mais je t'aime toi et … toute soirée d'anniversaire digne de ce nom doit se terminer par une danse. Et par du sexe. Dans cet ordre.

\- C'est noté, souffla alors Castiel dans son cou.

Dean sourit à nouveau puis ferma les yeux. Ils ne dansaient pas réellement au rythme de la chanson mais le jeune homme s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie de profiter de la proximité de son petit ami. De le sentir contre lui sans que cela ne soit sexuel. Même s'il n'avait aucun doute sur la façon dont ce petit moment allait se terminer. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Au tout début de leur relation, il avait eu peur que le sexe soit la seule chose qui les maintienne ensemble. Que leurs sentiments ne soient pas suffisamment fort et que seul les orgasmes à répétitions les gardaient à flot. Il avait toutefois fini par oublier cette idée. Il était évident que le sexe était une part importante de leur relation. Mais ce n'était pas l'essentiel. Ils partageaient énormément de choses.

Après quelques secondes à danser sans réellement faire attention au rythme, Dean finit par reculer son visage pour embrasser son petit ami sur la bouche. Il fit en sorte que ce baiser reste chaste. Au moins durant les premières secondes. Car très vite, Castiel sembla se lasser de ce simple contact et chercha à l'approfondir en appuyant sa langue contre les lèvres de son petit ami. Dean entrouvrit alors aussitôt la bouche et leurs langues se trouvèrent naturellement.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser durant quelques secondes avant de se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration.

\- On a suffisamment danser non ? Demanda Castiel en appuyant son front contre celui de Dean.

Ce dernier hocha la tête doucement. A partir de là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ils commencèrent à se déshabiller avec précipitation. Il était évident qu'ils en avaient tous les deux extrêmement envie. Dean pouvait sentir l'excitation de son petit ami contre sa cuisse. La sienne était sans doute tout aussi évidente.

Quand ils furent nus tous les deux, ils s'agenouillèrent sur le sol. Dean avait installé une couverture pour éviter d'avoir à se coucher sur le sol humide. Il s'en félicita quand son petit ami le poussa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit effectivement sur le dos, Castiel installé entre ses jambes.

Ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble suffisamment souvent pour se connaître par cœur. Castiel savait combien Dean aimait que la préparation soit minimale afin de réellement sentir son petit ami pénétrer en lui. Dean, de son côté, n'ignorait pas combien son petit ami adorait qu'il pose ses jambes sur ses épaules pour que l'angle soit idéal.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Castiel prépara Dean avec précaution mais sans en faire trop. Puis il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, un dans son cou avant de le pénétrer doucement. Dean ferma les yeux en poussant un long gémissement. Il se fichait qu'on puisse les entendre. Il se fichait qu'on puisse les surprendre. A cet instant précis, rien n'existait plus autour d'eux. Rien mis à part Castiel et lui. La sensation de le sentir en lui. La chaleur de son corps. Le monde disparaissait alors. Et il savait qu'il en allait de même pour son petit ami. Il le devinait dans la façon qu'il avait de le regarder avec adoration. De l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. De prendre soin de lui parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il ressente la moindre gêne.

Le rythme reste calme pendant quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne l'accélère sensiblement. Dean se força à garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'à la fin. Et quand son orgasme le transperça finalement, il regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux. Son petit ami en fit de même quelques secondes plus tard avant de se laisser tomber doucement en avant en soutenant tout de même son poids sur ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

\- Je t'aime, souffla alors Dean quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répliqua Castiel dans la foulée.

Et ces mots étaient en définitive la meilleure conclusion à ces deux années difficiles qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble. A ce passé qu'ils garderaient toujours dans un coin de leur esprit. Qu'ils ne pourraient pas oublier. Mais qu'ils ne laisseraient jamais les gouverner. Ils n'avaient pas vaincu tous leurs démons mais ils avaient remporté une bataille importante. La guerre n'était pas terminée mais parce qu'il avait confiance en Castiel et parce qu'il avait enfin confiance en lui aussi, Dean n'avait plus aucun doute sur l'issue du combat.


End file.
